Come Alive - Saison 2
by Erec
Summary: Alex et Sam se sont enfin trouvées pour le plus grand bonheur de leurs amis. Mais les doutes sont toujours là et la nouvelle notoriété de l'Officier Danvers n'aide pas. Comment vivront-elles ces nouvelles aventures avec leur deuxième famille ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Aimer

**Bonjour à toutes et tous,**

**Quel bonheur d'être de retour sur FF pour la suite des aventures d'Alex et Sam. Avant toute chose, je tiens à prévenir ceux qui me découvrent par cette fiction qu'elle est la suite directe de Come Alive. Vous risquez d'être perdu si vous ne la lisez pas avant. **

**Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu Come Alive, je ne vous présente pas La Chef, ma relectrice adorée qui a accepté de jouer le jeu de l'interview pour vous parler de la saison 1 mais aussi de celle-ci qui débute.**

* * *

**Erec : Qu'est-ce que tu retiens de la première saison de Come Alive ? **

**La Chef : De l'amour ! Les débuts difficiles de la relation entre Alex et Sam, deux femmes enfermées derrière une grosse carapace, étaient fascinants à suivre. J'ai aussi adoré l'histoire entre Lena et Winn bien sûr ! J'ai apprécié le fait de voir le personnage d'Alex au centre de l'histoire, de découvrir d'autres facettes de cette femme d'action au quotidien. Je retiens aussi la maison au bord du lac qui fait rêver et les déjeuners sur les rooftops de National City... **

**E. : Quelles sont tes attentes pour cette nouvelle saison ?**

**L. C. : De l'action ! J'attends de voir l'intrigue principale de la saison, en dehors de l'amour entre Alex et Sam. De quoi va-t-on parler ? Et j'attends bien sûr la suite de cette histoire d'amour ! Vont-elles enfin former une vraie famille avec Ruby ? Vont-elles emménager ensemble ou les obstacles se dresseront-ils sur leur route ? Peut-être un peu plus de place pour Supergirl aussi ? Et une suite pour Lena/Winn ? **

**E. : Toi qui as lu les premiers chapitres, à quoi peuvent s'attendre les lecteurs ? **

**L. C. : A de l'amour et de l'action ! On retrouve notre petit couple pour la suite de leur histoire mais bien sûr, tout ne se passe pas comme prévu... Entre cérémonie de remise de prix et entraide entre tous nos personnages face à une péripétie surprenante, il faut s'attendre à tout !**

* * *

**Dernière information, si la saison 2 est déjà bien avancée, j'espère la faire progresser encore plus vite ce mois-ci car j'attaque le NaNoWriMo challenge. L'objectif ? Ecrire 50 000 mots pendant le mois de novembre. Je ne garantis pas de fournir uniquement Come Alive de nouveaux mots mais j'espère faire au moins aussi bien que la première saison.**

**Bref, assez parler.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Aimer

Alex était nerveuse, elle faisait les 100 pas sur le quai en se remémorant le planning de la soirée telle qu'elle était prévue. A ce moment précis, le chauffeur de Lena déposait Kara chez les Arias et récupérait Samantha. Sa sœur avait accepté de garder Ruby aussi longtemps que nécessaire pour qu'elles profitent de leur soirée. En effet, ça faisait un moment qu'elles n'avaient pas eu le temps de se voir en tête à tête autrement que pour des déjeuners pris sur le pouce. Et puis Kara avait dit que c'était leur trois mois de couple, même si elle ne comprenait pas l'importance de ces moisiversaires Alex avait déclaré que c'était l'occasion rêvée.

Les mains moites, elle récupéra son téléphone au fond de sa poche pour voir si elle avait reçu un message. Ne voyant rien sur l'écran, elle s'appliqua à défroisser son uniforme impeccable pour s'occuper. Elle avait choisi de mettre son uniforme blanc pour la première fois. Elle se doutait qu'elle ferait plaisir à sa petite amie comme cela. Il y a quelques jours, alors qu'elle lui apportait son déjeuner, elle avait aperçu sur son bureau une photo d'elle lors de la cérémonie d'hommage. Sam avait vu son regard et avait avoué la trouver très belle dans une telle tenue. Et quand l'agente gouvernementale lui avait répondu en avoir une immaculée, la cheffe d'entreprise avait souri avant de dire qu'elle avait hâte de la voir dedans. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas se sentant protégée comme dans une armure avec cet ensemble.

Enfin, elle entendit le moteur de la limousine tourner au coin de la rue. Soufflant un coup franc, elle vérifia la position de sa casquette avant de se mettre droite sur le bord de la route. Dès que le véhicule fût à l'arrêt, elle ouvrit la porte. Avec un grand sourire visible jusqu'au fond de ses yeux, Sam sortit. Elle portait une robe d'un émeraude profond qui tombait jusqu'à ses genoux. Deux fines bretelles retenaient le tissu merveilleusement travaillé. Cette vision fit naître une bouffée de chaleur et d'amour dans le corps de l'aînée des Danvers.

\- Tu es magnifique, réussit-elle à dire.

\- J'avais raison, le blanc te va bien. Heureusement que Ruby m'a poussée à choisir cette robe, j'aurais fait pâle figure à tes côtés, répondit Sam avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Elles auraient toutes les deux voulu s'embrasser mais ni l'une ni l'autre ne voulait prendre le risque que leur histoire ne sorte au grand jour pour le moment. Après ce contact bref mais intense, Alex montra d'un large geste de la main le voilier amarré devant elle en déclarant :

\- Notre restaurant !

\- C'est magnifique ! Je ne savais pas qu'il en existait à National City.

\- Il n'est là que pour un mois, il remonte la côte. Dans deux ans environ, il devrait revenir en sens inverse. Mais montons, ils nous attendent.

Sans attendre, la mère de famille prit la direction du ponton, elle sentait le regard d'Alex sur son corps et cela l'apaisait autant que cela la stressait. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle suivit le matelot qui l'emmenait à l'inverse des flèches indiquant la salle à la poupe du navire. Elle rêvait de goûter aux lèvres de sa petite-amie. Ce n'est qu'en sentant celles-ci se poser sur sa nuque qu'elle prit conscience du lieu de leur dîner.

Elles étaient à la proue du voilier, une seule table pour deux était installée surplombant les flots calmes. Les bras de l'aînée des Danvers autour de son corps étaient comme un cocon dont elle ne voulait pas sortir même si elle sentait le stress monter en elle.

\- Tout va bien, lui susurra son amie. La proue est à nous et personne ne peut nous voir, ni du quai, ni de l'arrière. Et notre serveur a accepté de signer une clause de confidentialité. Kara trouvait ça un peu excessif mais Lena me l'a conseillée.

Pour remerciement, elle eût le droit au baiser que rêvait de lui donner Samantha. Dans leur bulle, elles profitèrent de la sortie du port dans les bras l'une de l'autre avant de passer à table. Le repas était excellent et elles profitèrent de leur intimité pour partager baisers et caresses sans compter. Et c'est sans se poser la question que la mère de famille proposa de continuer cette soirée chez l'agente à la descente du voilier. Jamais l'aînée des Danvers n'avait trouvé la montée de l'ascenseur de son immeuble si longue.

Elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement et déjà les mains de Sam s'attaquaient aux boutons de son uniforme. L'agente du DEO ne perdit pas son temps non plus et laissa ses doigts glisser sur les bras de celle qu'elle aimait. Une simple caresse aérienne qui enflamma sa compagne. L'une des deux poussa le battant pour refermer l'entrée et un claquement se fit entendre sans qu'aucune des deux n'interrompe ses mouvements. Prises dans leur passion, l'aînée des Danvers faillit oublier que Sam ne connaissait pas les traces que leur combat avait laissées sur son corps.

Comme si on venait de lui lancer un seau d'eau glacée, Alexandra s'éloigna de la femme face à elle, un bras sur le torse pour retenir sa veste ouverte. Elle ressemblait à une petite fille qui se protégeait. Surprise, la mère de famille regarda l'agente du DEO entre inquiétude et vexation. Elles avaient passé la soirée à se chauffer et Alex faisait marche arrière sans explications. Prenant sur elle pour ne pas envenimer la situation, la CEO opta pour l'humour :

\- Tu sais que j'ai déjà vu ton corps. Magnifique soit dit en passant.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, répondit l'aînée des Danvers sèchement.

\- Okay… Si tu veux qu'on attende, on attendra mais tu peux arrêter de te comporter comme une victime. Tu n'étais pas une victime il y a cinq minutes.

L'Arias avait dérapé. Le regard noir que l'agente gouvernementale lui renvoyait indiquait clairement que son ton ne convenait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas mais elle ne voulait ni forcer Alex, ni se battre avec elle. Alors elle se recoiffa et commença à récupérer ses affaires, elles discuteraient quand la pression serait redescendue. Sa voix parvint à la femme d'action comme après avoir traversé un brouillard :

\- Pardon. Je ne devrais pas te mettre la pression mais j'avoue ne pas comprendre ton comportement. Je devrais rentrer, on en discutera plus tard.

Les neurones d'Alex reconnectaient peu à peu et la peur qui la tétanisait disparaissait au même moment. Oui, elle avait peur que Sam ne la trouve pas belle. Elle avait vu son corps, mais c'était avant. Avant le combat contre Reign qui avait laissé des traces qu'elle s'évertuait à cacher depuis. Et tout ça car elle craignait que celle qu'elle aimait réagisse mal et culpabilise. Mais elle ne pouvait plus continuer à penser pour Sam. Leur histoire le prouvait, elles n'avanceraient qu'en communicant. Seulement, il était déjà trop tard pour ce soir vu que la mère de famille avait déjà une main sur la poignée. Heureusement pour l'aînée des Danvers, la femme d'affaire fit demi-tour.

\- Je te dis « Au revoir » correctement quand même. Merci pour cette belle soirée.

Puis elle déposa ses lèvres sur celles d'Alex. Celle-ci attrapa la main de la mère de famille et lui demanda de rester :

\- Attends ! Excuse mon comportement, je vais t'expliquer.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, je sais que j'avais annoncé mon retour pour demain, mais j'avais hâte d'avoir vos retours !**

**Comme pour la saison précédente, je publierai le lundi et le jeudi.**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Aveux

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

**Merci pour l'accueil que vous avez fait à cette nouvelle saison.**

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour ceux qui trouveront ce chapitre un peu court mais je ne voyais pas d'autre endroit pour le couper. ****Par contre, par la suite, ça sera un peu plus long.**

**Comme toujours, les réponses aux reviews se font en bas.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Aveux

\- Attends ! Excuse mon comportement, je vais t'expliquer.

Sans un mot, Sam caressa avec douceur la joue de la femme devant elle. Ses affaires étaient de nouveau par terre mais elle s'en fichait. Alex était prête à s'ouvrir, elle ne devait pas gâcher ce moment. Elle décida de la laisser guider la conversation. L'aînée des Danvers l'entraîna vers son lit où elles s'assirent toutes les deux. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se lança :

\- Tu as raison, j'en ai eu envie toute la soirée et tu as déjà vu mon corps. Mais c'était avant…

\- Avant quoi ? demanda-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence pour l'inviter à continuer.

\- Avant mon face à face avec Reign.

\- Si tu as peur qu'une cicatrice m'effraie sache qu'il y a plus de chance qu'elle ne te rende plus sexy à mes yeux. Et elle me rappellera qu'il faut vivre à fond nos moments, déclara la mère de famille en serrant la main toujours dans la sienne.

\- S'il n'y en avait qu'une, soupira l'agente du DEO.

Les propos de sa petite amie et son froncement de sourcils indiquaient clairement que Sam n'avait pas conscience des conséquences des multiples opérations qu'avait subies l'aînée des Danvers.

\- Tu n'es pas prête ! déclara-t-elle abruptement.

\- Alex, j'ai peut-être le droit de conclure si je suis prête ou non de moi-même. Je ne te comprends pas. Tu ne veux pas développer ton explication ?

La respiration soufflante de l'agente du DEO lui répondit. Et il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que la mère de famille comprenne. La vision laser n'avait peut-être laissé qu'une marque sur l'épaule. Sauf que cela n'avait été que le début, ensuite, Alex s'était battue contre la mort sur une table d'opération. Et au vu du diagnostic des médecins, ils avaient dû laisser d'autres cicatrices. L'agente gouvernementale avait suivi le raisonnement de Samantha à travers les expressions de son visage. Elle ne savait pas quoi rajouter de peur de dire une bêtise. Finalement, ce fût la CEO de L-Corp qui reprit la parole :

\- Tu veux bien me les montrer ?

\- Pourquoi faire ? Tu vas fuir…

\- Non, tu resteras magnifique à mes yeux, dit Sam en essuyant la larme qui perlait sur la joue de sa belle.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu t'en veuilles.

\- Alors, laisse-moi voir et m'adapter. Reign a laissé des traces dans nos vies, je ne peux pas le nier. Mais elle n'est plus. Je ne peux pas te promettre que je ne te demanderais pas pardon mais je travaille dur avec la psy pour déculpabiliser.

\- Je ne veux pas te forcer, tenta Alex.

\- Et je ne veux pas que tu te prennes la tête à chaque instant pour moi. Si on veut laisser cette histoire derrière nous, il faut en accepter les traces. Toutes les deux.

\- D'accord… murmura Alexandra tellement bas que Sam n'était pas sûre de ne pas l'avoir rêvé.

Les yeux fermés, se focalisant sur son souffle, l'aînée des Danvers repoussait les peurs de sa tête et de son cœur. Quand elle fût prête, elle se leva et restant de dos commença à défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Lui laissant de l'espace, la mère de famille ne bougeait pas. Son cœur s'emballa quand le tissu glissa sur l'épaule de l'agente. Le rayon laser avait tout traversé, donc deux cicatrices : entrée et sortie. Mécaniquement, la brune se leva et s'approcha jusqu'à effleurer de la main la peau marquée. Ce contact envoya des frissons dans le corps des deux femmes.

\- C'est douloureux ?

\- Non, répondit Alex alors même que des larmes silencieuses glissaient sur ses joues.

Elle paniquait à l'idée de se retourner et laisser apparaître l'affreuse cicatrice qui séparait son corps en deux. C'est la mère de famille qui lança le mouvement en exerçant une pression sur l'épaule valide de sa petite-amie pour l'inviter à se retourner. Alexandra se laissa faire sans résistance. Les doigts de Samantha redessinèrent les contours de la blessure sur l'épaule, puis celle s'étendant de l'aisselle à la moitié du torse sur le côté gauche. La cicatrice qui avait permis aux chirurgiens de sauver le poumon de la femme face à elle. Puis la main tremblante, elle suivit délicatement la ligne rouge et blanche qui débutait à la base du cou, passait entre les seins et terminait cinq centimètres au-dessus du nombril. Elle sourit en sentant les muscles encore présents malgré les mois de repos.

L'aînée des Danvers, elle, restait les yeux fermés, malgré les larmes. Elle avait peur de regarder Sam, terrorisée à l'idée de lire dans ses yeux le dégoût, la peur et la culpabilité. Mais la mère de famille ne comptait pas s'arrêter là. La vision qu'elle avait d'Alex lui prouvait qu'elle avait avancé sur le chemin de la guérison, mais pas la femme qui la rendait heureuse. Tendrement, elle essuya les traces de pleurs sur le visage de sa dulcinée. Et souleva son menton en lui demandant :

\- Regarde-moi, Alex, s'il te plaît. – Les deux iris marron se dévoilèrent et plongèrent dans les yeux de l'Arias. – Tu es magnifique. – Elle avait ponctué sa phrase de baisers papillons sur les lèvres de l'autre femme. – Et ces cicatrices sont la preuve de ta force, de ton courage et de ta folie. Celle qui te pousse à toujours aider les autres sans rien attendre en retour et qui parfois me fait peur car tu risques ta vie à cause d'elle. Mais surtout cette folie qui me rassure car elle te fait déplacer des montagnes pour les gens que tu aimes. Et j'ai la chance d'en faire partie. Et grâce à ces cicatrices, je suis en vie. Alors oui, tu es magnifique. Et je vais te le rentrer dans la tête.

Comme une preuve de tout ce qu'elle venait de dire, Sam posa ses lèvres sur la cicatrice de l'épaule, la caressant de ses lèvres. S'en suivit celle sous le bras, puis la bouche délicate se posa à la naissance de la ligne rouge sur le torse. Un soupir de plaisir passa les lèvres de l'agente du DEO. Ce son enhardi la brune qui d'un geste souleva l'autre femme et l'amena vers le lit sur lequel elle déposa en douceur son fardeau.

Elle prit le temps de regarder la femme allongée. Ses yeux noirs d'un désir naissant, ses muscles toujours bien marqués et ses cicatrices si nettes, tout cela poussa Samantha à laisser sortir les mots qui se formaient dans son esprit depuis quelques minutes.

\- Je t'aime Alexandra Danvers. Je t'aime avec tes cicatrices visibles et invisibles. J'aime ta force et ta douceur. J'aime ta patience et la façon dont tu veilles sur ma fille. Je t'aime et j'aimerais te le prouver toute la nuit.

Le visage de l'agente du DEO était rayonnant grâce à son sourire. Si une larme coula, ce n'était que de joie. En trois mots, Samantha avait fait disparaître toutes ses peurs. Pour seule réponse, elle attira la brune à elle et murmura un « Je t'aime » avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Sam tenu parole et Alex lui rendit bien.

* * *

**RAR :**

**HeroWitch**** :**** Je peux pas te dire à quel point, je suis content de te voir toujours fidèle ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite plaira autant.**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Tatouage

**Bonjour à toutes et tous,**

**Un chapitre plus long pour finir la soirée et le retour de Winn et Lena, voilà le programme !**

**Pour information, le NaNoWriMo challenge avance et j'arrive bientôt à la 100e page de mon document doc alors vous allez encore lire les aventures d'Alex un moment.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Tatouage

Les premiers rayons de soleil traversaient les rideaux de l'appartement de la Danvers, la mère de famille se redressa doucement contre la tête de lit. Elle ne voulait pas réveiller Alex qui s'était endormie contre son ventre, un bras autour de son corps. Sam avait souri en s'en rendant compte lorsqu'elle était sortie des bras de Morphée. Toujours en faisant attention à ne pas bouger brusquement, elle passa le T-shirt de sa petite-amie qui traînait dans le lit – sûrement son pyjama – pour contrer la fraîcheur matinale. Avec le même objectif, elle tira le drap sur la femme endormie sur elle, seul dépassait une épaule. Un espace de jeu pour ses doigts qui caressaient légèrement les contours de l'omoplate, des muscles, de la cicatrice ou simplement dansaient en lentes arabesques. C'est ce contact doux qui fit sortir Alex du sommeil, ne voulant pas interrompre l'instant, elle décida de ne pas bouger. Elle fût donc surprise quand elle entendit l'autre femme lui demander :

\- Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas tes cicatrices ?

En sentant le corps de sa belle se contracter, Sam se dit qu'elle avait fait une erreur. Mais en prenant le soin de choisir ses mots, l'agente du DEO répondit :

\- Je ne sais pas. Avant cette nuit, je me voilais la face en me disant que ça te blesserait de les voir. Mais finalement, c'est mon problème, ma peur. Je crois que je devrais en parler à un professionnel…

\- Tu ne le fais pas déjà ? demanda la mère de famille surprise.

\- Non, avoua l'aînée des Danvers.

\- Et dire que tu m'y as poussé sans relâche.

\- Faîtes ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais, marmonna Alex.

\- Je vois, lui répondit la brune. Je te conseille de le faire mais ça reste ton choix et je t'y accompagnerai si tu veux et t'attendrai aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra si ça te rassure.

Un silence se fit, l'agente ayant besoin de réfléchir à la question. Encore une fois, c'est Samantha qui brisa le silence :

\- En tout cas, si tu veux les cacher un jour, je te vois bien tatouée.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui, peut-être pas pour les quatre mais sur l'omoplate ça serait joli.

\- Et ça ne te dérangerais pas ?

\- Pour quoi ça serait le cas ? C'est ton corps, il t'appartient. Tu resteras magnifique à mes yeux. Et si en plus ça peut t'aider. Le seul avis que je me permettrai c'est sur le choix du motif même si tu garderais le dernier mot.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu imagines ? demanda Alex curieuse.

\- Mmmh… Un dragon. Pas forcément grand mais avec pleins de détails, comme installé sur ton épaule.

\- Tu voudrais que j'aie Mushu sur l'épaule ? Surprise par cette idée, l'agente du DEO se retourna pour regarder sa petite amie qui rit aux éclats.

\- Pas un Mushu mais c'est l'idée. Ça serait comme un compagnon pour toi, petit mais toujours là.

\- Le seul dragon que j'ai vu n'était pas petit.

\- Tu as combattu un dragon ?

\- Tenté de le raisonner plutôt. Heureusement Kara m'a sauvée avant qu'il me transforme en goûter.

La réponse ne vint pas, leur discussion étant interrompue par une sonnerie de téléphone. Alors qu'elle râlait d'être dérangée, Alex laissa Sam sortir du lit ne se gênant pas pour mâter la femme qui lui avait pris son pyjama.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Le signal qui me dit que je dois aller au boulot.

\- Réellement ?! Râla Alex.

\- Et oui.

\- Tu ne peux pas dire à ta patronne que tu es malade ?

\- Non, répondit Sam en souriant et en revenant vers le lit. Même si elle comprendrait sûrement, je préfère y aller.

\- Tu ne veux pas rester avec moi, tu es magnifique dans mon T-shirt, déclara l'agente en parsemant le bras de la femme d'affaire de baisers.

\- Je vais travailler pour nous Alex. Si je suis le programme que je me suis fixée, nous pourrons passer un week-end toutes les trois ensembles avec Ruby.

\- Tu veux que je passe un week-end avec vous ? demanda Alex entre surprise et crainte. Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ?

\- Si je te le propose, c'est que j'en ai envie et que je pense qu'il est temps. – Sam attrapa la main de sa petite amie. – Notre histoire progresse pas à pas, je pense qu'il est temps de te présenter ma fille. Je sais que tu la connais déjà mais jusqu'à maintenant, nous écrivons cette histoire à deux et j'aimerais qu'elle s'y intègre. Dis-toi que tu n'as pas eu à attendre les six mois que je considérais nécessaire. Et surtout, cela n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit.

\- C'est d'accord, alors. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça mais si vous le voulez. Tu as un programme de prévu ?

\- Je pensais qu'on pourrait aller voir le match de Ruby avant d'aller acheter des tenues pour la soirée de CatCo du soir. Et puis, un dimanche tranquille à la maison pour récupérer.

\- Ça me paraît parfait. Mais est-ce que tu viens réellement d'être ta cavalière à demi-mot ?

D'un seul coup, le regard de Sam devint fuyant. Comme mal à l'aise, la mère de famille semblait ne plus savoir que dire. Alex vint à son secours tendrement :

\- Oublie ce que j'ai dit. Nous irons ensemble sans être cavalières, en toute amitié. Nous nous le sommes promis, nous irons à notre rythme.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne suis pas prête à faire mon coming-out public.

\- Il n'y a aucun souci, répondit la Danvers en serrant ses mains dans les siennes. Et tu sais quoi ? Le programme me convient parfaitement. Il faut que je remplisse ma garde-robe pour m'accorder à ta beauté.

\- Tu seras parfaite. Surtout que madame est en bonne position pour recevoir le prix de la personnalité de l'année, dit en souriant Sam avant de l'embrasser et de filer à la douche.

Puis elle l'entendit lui dire que Kara allait lui ramener une tenue propre. La mère de famille rougit et pria pour ne pas la croiser. Et heureusement pour elle, quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, un tailleur l'attendait ainsi qu'un café chaud et une assiette de pancakes. L'aînée des Danvers avait l'impression d'irradier de bonheur en terminant de ranger le petit déjeuner et son appartement. Après le repas, Sam était partie en lui affirmant qu'elle lui enverrait un message quand elle aurait un peu de temps.

La soirée et la nuit avaient été parfaites et elle n'oubliait pas la discussion qu'elles avaient eue à propos de ses cicatrices. Décidant de prendre les devants, elle attrapa son ordinateur et se lova dans son canapé. Elle était encore perdue dans ses recherches quand la porte de son balcon s'ouvrit sur sa sœur les bras tenant des sacs de leur fast-food préféré.

\- C'est ton jour de gras !

\- Génial ! Comment s'est passée ta matinée ? demanda Alex

\- Et ta nuit ? répondit la cadette joueuse.

\- On mange et je t'explique.

L'agente du DEO était heureuse de pouvoir mordre dans un burger. Depuis son opération, elle ne pouvait plus boire d'alcool, faisait attention à son activité sportive et surveillait son alimentation pour aider son corps et surtout son cœur à guérir plus vite. Après sa première bouchée, l'aînée débuta l'histoire de sa soirée de la veille s'arrêtant au retour dans l'appartement.

\- Et le reste de la nuit ? demanda Kara.

\- N'appartient qu'à nous. Parle-moi plutôt de ta matinée, pas trop d'activités à CatCo ?

\- Trois jurys pour les prix de l'année, un feu sur les docks et une invitation pour la soirée de samedi, dit-elle en rougissant.

\- Le fameux Eddy dont j'entends un peu parler depuis quelques temps ?

\- C'est bien lui. Il veut qu'on y aille ensemble.

\- Qu'as-tu répondu ?

\- J'ai dit « oui ».

\- C'est bien, vous avancez. J'aurais le droit d'en savoir un peu plus un jour ?

\- Na nana. Et toi, qui t'accompagneras ? Tu as demandé à Sam ?

\- Elle l'a fait mais sans faire exprès. Elle ne veut pas que je sois sa « +1 », on y va entre filles avec Ruby et elle. Je crois qu'elle n'est pas prête à s'afficher en public. Enfin pas officiellement puisqu'il n'y avait pas de problèmes hier.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non, on se laisse le temps au temps. Je suis tellement bien que je n'ai pas besoin de passer la vitesse supérieure.

\- En parlant de la soirée, J'onn m'a demandé de te transmettre ça, annonça la petite sœur en sortant une enveloppe de son sac.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, il a juste dit que ça concernait la soirée de CatCo.

Curieuse, Alex ouvrit rapidement la lettre et la parcouru rapidement du regard.

\- Ben je crois que le shopping de samedi n'a plus d'intérêt, je suis invitée à venir en uniforme. Il faut croire qu'il y a une trop grande probabilité que j'obtienne le prix principal pour que j'y aille en civil…

\- Je n'y crois pas, tu vas me voler mon trophée après trois années consécutives. Fais attention, Supergirl pourrait mal le prendre.

Les deux sœurs éclatèrent de rire et la pause repas de Kara se termina dans la bonne humeur. Le sourire de l'agente du DEO s'agrandit quand elle reçut un message de sa petite amie à qui elle s'empressa de raconter son déjeuner et l'ordre vestimentaire.

«Ce n'est pas grave. Tu seras fabuleuse et sexy à souhait dans ta tenue d'apparat. Toi dans un uniforme, c'est irrésistible. Et puis, on pourra toujours remplir ton dressing pour d'autres occasions. »

* * *

Lena fût surprise de recevoir un SMS de Winn lui demandant de le rejoindre dans la salle de contrôle du satellite du DEO. Ils n'avaient aucune recherche en cours nécessitant cette technologie. De plus, il était tard et ils avaient réservé une table dans un nouveau restaurant pour dans moins d'une heure. Mais la Luthor avait conscience que l'homme avec lequel elle sortait ne lui aurait pas demandé cela sans raison si ça risquait de les mettre en retard. Alors elle lissa sa robe après avoir éteint son ordinateur et se dirigea vers la salle où son homme l'attendait. Sur le chemin, elle salua quelques-uns des agents avec lesquels elle commençait à tisser des liens.

Quand elle arriva dans la pièce, elle découvrit Winn dans un magnifique costume qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Il lui tendit une main et elle se fit un plaisir de placer l'une des siennes dedans. Après un rapide baisemain, il la fit tournoyer d'un geste et la réceptionna d'un bras. Elle aimait découvrir ce genre d'attention de jeune homme, elle avait la sensation qu'il devenait plus sérieux pour elle mais sans jamais perdre son âme d'enfant. Et c'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin. Pour lui dire, elle se pencha pour l'embrasser. Puis elle lui demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qui me vaut tout ce mystère ?

\- Il y a quelques temps que nos vies n'ont pas été mises en danger et j'aimerais profiter de ce calme pour faire quelque chose que tu m'as refusé à l'époque. J'ai failli le faire depuis mais j'ai repensé à ce que tu m'avais dit alors nous voilà.

\- Tu n'es absolument pas clair Winn, dit la scientifique en souriant.

\- J'en ai conscience. J'ai emprunté le satellite du DEO pour ce moment, alors si tu veux bien appuyer sur "Entrée" pour que le message que j'ai préparé soit envoyé dans l'espace, tu comprendras mieux.

Joueuse et surtout très curieuse, la femme d'affaire se tourna sans quitter les bras protecteurs de l'agent du DEO et appuya sur la touche. L'écran l'informa que la commande avait été effectuée mais rien ne se passa ni dans la salle, ni sur le moniteur. Après quelques secondes, elle osa poser la question :

\- J'ai le droit à une explication ? Parce que si j'ai envoyé une déclaration de guerre, j'aimerais être au courant afin de me préparer.

\- Zut ! pesta Winn. J'ai oublié de mettre le son.

Alors qu'il desserrait ses bras, la Luthor l'arrêta.

\- Bouge pas, je m'en occupe, dit-elle un grand sourire s'entendait dans sa voix.

Après avoir rallumé les haut-parleurs, elle relança la commande.

" Peuples de toutes les galaxies capables de capter et comprendre mes mots. Je voudrais vous faire part d'une grande vérité à laquelle je fais face depuis quelques mois déjà. J'aime Lena Luthor. Je l'aime pour sa beauté, son intelligence et son grand cœur. Vous êtes désormais au courant. "

La voix du jeune homme résonnait dans la salle. Lena sentit son cœur exploser, c'était la première fois qu'il lui disait. A vrai dire, elle ne lui avait pas dit non plus, enfin pas les trois mots que tout le monde aime entendre. Ils s'étaient prouvés plusieurs fois leur amour, dans des gestes, des attentions ou des mots, mais jamais ceux-là. Le souffle de celui qu'elle aimait s'approcha de son oreille et il lui murmura :

\- Je t'aime Lena Luthor.

La femme se retourna et attrapa le visage face à elle pour l'embrasser. C'était un baiser à la fois sensuel et profond. Un de ses baisers qu'on ne veut pas arrêter. Quand ils se séparèrent, leur front l'un contre l'autre, elle abaissa les dernières barrières de son cœur et murmura à son tour :

\- Je t'aime Winn Schott. Je t'aime et je n'aurais plus peur de te le dire.

\- Et je ne me lasserais pas de te l'entendre me le dire.

\- Moi non plus. Par contre j'ai une question, dit-elle, une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu sais que le son ne se propage pas dans l'espace ?

\- Je sais mais tu ne voulais pas que je te le dise alors qu'on allait mourir mais en le criant au monde et on sait tous les deux que le monde ne s'arrête pas à notre planète.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi. Et je te le prouverais toute ma vie mais avant, allons manger !

Les deux amants partirent dans un fou rire. Et c'est main dans la main, tous les deux dans leur plus belle tenue que les agents du DEO les virent partir ce soir-là.

* * *

**RAR :**

**joegana**** :**** Merci pour ta review, moi aussi je suis ravi de vous retrouver. Heureuse que tu apprécies les interactions Alex/Sam parce qu'il va y en avoir un paquet !**

**SASHASTYME : Merci pour ton message, oui je continue**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Un week-end en famille

**Bonjour à toutes et tous,**

**J'espère que vous pouvez profiter de ce jour de repos supplémentaire.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Un week-end en famille

Alex tenait la main de Sam dans la sienne, cela faisait dix bonnes minutes que le voiturier embauché par CatCo pour la soirée avait pris sa place au volant. C'était pour faire une belle descente de voiture pour les photographes a priori. Elle aurait préféré rentrer avec sa sœur par la porte latérale mais elle avait eu Cat Grant au téléphone la veille pour la briefer sur son apparition. Malheureusement pour elle, le tapis rouge était un passage obligatoire.

De l'autre côté de sa petite amie se tenait Ruby qui continuait de discuter sur son téléphone sûrement avec son copain. Pour se détendre, elle repensa à la journée qu'elle venait de passer. Elle était arrivée avec des viennoiseries de bon matin un peu stressée par ce premier week-end en famille. Elle doutait toujours de son droit d'appeler leur trio ainsi. Ruby l'avait accueillie avec joie et Sam avait déposé un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. La matinée s'était déroulée en douceur, l'agente du DEO aidant l'adolescente à faire ses devoirs de sciences alors que sa mère s'occupait de quelques papiers. Puis elles avaient joué à un jeu de société avant de déjeuner dans une bonne ambiance.

Au fur et à mesure, la Danvers était plus à l'aise se permettant quelques gestes tendres envers celle qu'elle chérissait. Le début de l'après-midi avait été consacré au match de Ruby. Les deux femmes avaient d'ailleurs usé leurs voix s'attirant quelques regards des autres parents. Après la victoire de l'équipe la jeune Arias, elles étaient parties pour le centre-ville et sa galerie marchande. Une gaufre chaude pour féliciter la sportive et ses supportrices puis elles avaient déambulé entre les portants.

Chacune avait trouvé son bonheur, Ruby avec une robe simple d'un très joli bleu pâle. Samantha avait opté pour une tenue cintrée, d'un rouge qui mettait en valeur ses jambes et en émoi l'aînée des Danvers. D'ailleurs, Alex aussi était sortie avec une robe bustier noire. Elle avait paniqué quand elle avait vu son reflet dans le miroir de la cabine d'essayage, on voyait toutes ses cicatrices même le début de la latérale. Il avait fallu que la mère de famille la rejoigne et lui parle de longues minutes pour la calmer. Les baisers que sa petite amie avait déposé sur la marque de son omoplate et le petit mordillement de la lèvre inférieur de Sam en l'apercevant avait fait craquer l'agente du DEO. Elle porterait cette robe, foi de Danvers juste pour revoir ce geste si sexy de celle qu'elle aimait.

Mais à ce moment précis alors qu'il ne restait plus qu'une voiture avant leur sortie dans la fosse aux lions, elle était heureuse de porter cet uniforme qui la protégeait si bien du regard des autres. Prise dans ses pensées, elle ne se rendit pas compte des lèvres de la CEO de L-Corp sur les siennes immédiatement.

\- Ça va ? Tu as l'air ailleurs, l'interrogea Sam.

\- Pardon, oui, ça va. J'ai juste pas très envie d'être appelée de toute part pour une photo. J'aimerais un peu de tranquillité mais je sais que ça ne va pas se passer comme ça.

\- 10 minutes, tout au plus. Après tu seras tranquille. Mais tu as disparu après ton magnifique discours, tout le monde veut te réentendre.

\- Mais je n'ai rien à dire. Je n'ai rien fait.

\- Faux. Tu m'as sauvée la vie.

C'est sur ces mots que la portière s'ouvrit, immédiatement, les flashs crépitèrent de toute part. En réponse à cette agression, Alex se redressa et enfonça sa casquette sur la tête. Avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres, elle laissa passer sa petite amie et sa fille et leur laissa prendre quelques marches d'avance. Mais à la moitié de l'escalier, les photographes leur demandèrent de poser ensemble. Elles faisaient attention à leurs gestes mais l'aînée des Danvers était déjà plus à l'aise aux côté de la cheffe d'affaire.

Elle pensait être arrivée au bout du calvaire mais une fois passée l'escalier, le tapis rouge continuait avec les télévisions. Heureusement pour l'agente du DEO, Winn et Lena étaient là à répondre à la nouvelle journaliste de CatCo, une certaine Nia Nal d'après ce que lui avait dit Kara. Ainsi ils pourraient venir à son secours si jamais elle se faisait capturer par un de ses vautours de la presse.

\- Officier Danvers !

La voix qui l'appelait sonnait comme quelque chose de connu dans son esprit. Elle releva la tête et aperçut Loïs Lane lui faisant un grand signe de la main. Sam avait déjà été accaparée par un autre journal alors elle s'approcha de la reportrice. Une voix dans son esprit lui disait que parler à quelqu'un qu'elle appréciait rendrait l'exercice moins complexe.

\- Bonjour Mme. Lane, je ne savais pas que vous étiez passé à la télévision.

\- Juste pour cette soirée, c'était le seul moyen de rentrer et de pouvoir vous interroger. Vous vous êtes fait rare, officier Danvers.

\- Parce que je n'ai rien de plus à raconter, Mme. Lane.

\- Vous pourriez par exemple nous dire ce qu'il est advenu de votre adversaire que tout le monde surnommait Reign ici ? L'aînée des Danvers frissonna, il n'y avait que Loïs pour oser l'interroger aussi directement.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, c'est confidentiel même pour moi. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle ne reviendra plus, répondit Alex en essayant d'être le plus crédible possible.

\- Si vous ne voulez pas parler de cela, parlons de la merveilleuse femme avec laquelle vous êtes arrivée ce soir. On ne sait rien de vous, aimez-vous les femmes ? décidément la petite amie de Superman savait frapper aussi fort que son Super compagnon.

\- Le « Don't ask, don't tell » n'existe plus alors oui, je m'autorise à aimer qui je veux, homme, femme ou alien, déclara l'agente du DEO le cœur battant la chamade.

\- Ne m'en voulez pas, mais nos concitoyens veulent en savoir plus de vous. Je vais vous poser une autre question : êtes-vous un cœur à prendre ? Ou Madame Arias qui vous a accompagné sur ce tapis rouge avec sa fille, vous accompagne à la ville aussi ?

\- Vous êtes bien curieuse. Mais vu que vous avez besoin de vous mettre quelque chose sous la dent, oui mon cœur est pris, mais pas par l'impitoyable cheffe d'affaire qu'est la patronne de L-Corp. – Mais bien par la femme tendre et la mère de famille chaleureuse qu'elle est, pensa Alex. – Et malheureusement pour vous, la loi est de mon côté, mon grade me protège ainsi que mon cercle le plus proche de toute enquête de votre part.

\- Je commence à croire que vous n'aimez pas la presse Officier Danvers.

\- C'est faux, j'admire le travail des journalistes sinon je ne serais pas là ce soir mais je préfère les reporters qui enquêtent pour étayer leurs propos. Comme Clark Kent ou vous quand vous ne cherchez pas le gossip'. Et évidement ma petite sœur mais vous allez dire que je ne suis pas objective et c'est vrai. D'ailleurs, je vous félicite pour votre article sur Argos, c'était fort intéressant. – La voix de Lena l'appelant la coupa. – Mais promis lorsque je parlerais, je vous appellerai.

La petite amie de Superman lui sourit les yeux rieurs avant de lui faire un clin d'œil. Et alors qu'elle rejoignait ses amis la tête pleine de questions, elle aperçut sa petite sœur faire un signe remerciement à la journaliste de Metropolis. Quel était ce piège qu'elles avaient monté ?

Après avoir salué leurs amis, ils rentrèrent dans la grande salle. Il fallut peu de temps à James pour les rejoindre. Après avoir pris des nouvelles de tout le monde, il se tourna vers l'aînée des Danvers et Samantha.

\- Dis donc Alex, une phrase, un scoop. – Une grimace de l'agente du DEO lui répondit. – Sinon je ne sais pas si ça vous va mais je ne vous ai pas mis à la même table. Alex tu seras avec Gaby et Maggie à la table des membres du service public. Et Sam, tu es avec les investisseurs que tu m'avais indiqué. Je peux changer si vous préférez.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est parfait, répondit la mère de famille en serrant la main de sa petite amie qu'elle sentait triste. Merci James.

\- Vous aurez le droit de bouger ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Et nous, nous sommes à quelle table ? demanda Winn qui avait sorti le smoking pour l'occasion.

\- A ma table avec J'onn, Cat Grant qui représente la présidente et d'autres personnalités de la ville.

L'aînée des Danvers sourit franchement en voyant l'informaticien, ou plutôt le directeur du centre Danvers, pâlir au nom de son ancienne patronne. Après le passage de James, Lena et Winn prirent la direction de la table d'honneur alors que Sam emmenait sa fille à la rencontre de quelques connaissances. Les deux sœurs Danvers se complimentèrent sur leur tenue respective avant qu'Alex pose la question qui la préoccupait.

\- C'est quoi la conspiration entre toi et Loïs ?

\- Rien de préoccupant, tu as accompli ton rôle à merveilles.

\- Kara…

\- En tant que personnalité publique, tu devais prendre la parole au sujet de ta vie voire de la politique. – L'aînée fronça les yeux aux dires de sa cadette. – Mais je sais que tu ne l'aurais jamais fait sauf avec quelqu'un que tu connais. Mais je ne peux pas prendre ce rôle sinon j'aurais été impartial. Loïs a accepté d'en prendre un peu contre elle pour que tu expliques face caméra que tu ne te considérais pas comme une héroïne et que ta vie privée t'appartenait.

\- J'espère bien, maugréa l'agente du DEO.

\- Maintenant, tu seras tranquille, confirma sa petite sœur de cœur.

\- J'avoue que je craignais plus…

\- C'est parce que Supergirl a fait les gros yeux, déclara Kara un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Kara…

\- Tu avais besoin de repos et de temps avec Sam, je n'allais pas les laisser interférer. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important.

\- Ah bon ?! demanda la plus vieille surprise.

\- Oui. Je suis très en colère contre toi.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu vas me voler mon titre de personnalité de l'année, dit la cadette en rigolant. Ça va faire un trou dans ma collection.

Les deux Danvers rigolèrent et discutèrent de cette possibilité quelques minutes avant que la plus jeune soit appelée plus loin. Alex rejoignit donc sa table alors que des serveurs commençaient à prendre commande des boissons. Elle s'installa entre Maggie et Gaby, ses relations avec la policière n'ayant plus aucune ambiguïté depuis qu'elles avaient discuté un soir à l'Alien's bar.

* * *

**RAR :**

**HeroWitch**** :**** Merci pour tes reviews et ne t'inquiète pas, je continue comme ça. Et comme j'aime bien martyriser Alex, elle va encore vivre de belles aventures...**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Un nouveau discours

**Bonjour à tous et toutes !**

**Aujourd'hui un long discours d'Alex qui aura sûrement plus de conséquences que ce qu'elle imagine.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Un nouveau discours

La soirée avait bien avancé quand James s'avança sur la scène pour annoncer la personnalité de l'année. Sam avait reçu quelques secondes avant avec Lena le trophée de l'entreprise la plus généreuse et en début de gala c'était Kara qui était récompensée pour ses articles sur la vie des aliens à National City. En entendant son nom prononcé par le photographe, l'agente gouvernementale retint son soupir et accepta les félicitations de ses amies avant de s'avancer jusqu'à la scène. Le gérant de CatCo lui remit son prix et l'invita à livrer son discours de remerciement.

\- Bonsoir à toutes et à tous. Merci à James et à l'ensemble du jury pour ce prix. Je tiens aussi à remercier mes proches qui m'ont poussée à écrire un discours « Au cas où », il va pouvoir servir. – Quelques rires fusèrent dans la salle. – Et puis je voudrais d'ores et déjà m'excuser auprès de Supergirl d'interrompre sa série de victoire pour ce prix. Ce n'était pas voulu. – Alex avait pris une petite voix qui fit exploser la salle de rires et de cris. Elle vit et entendit Winn siffler entre ses doigts sous le regard amusé de Lena. – J'ai entendu et lu beaucoup de choses sur moi lors des mois écoulées.

« Certaines sont vraies et d'autres non, mais ça ne m'importe pas tant que c'est construit et argumenté. Je vais donc vous faire un cadeau de Noël un peu en avance. – En prononçant ces mots, l'agente du DEO se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait toujours pas pensé aux cadeaux qu'elle voulait faire cette année. Et il était grandement temps de s'y mettre. Elle secoua la tête et se reconcentra sur ce qu'elle voulait dire. – Je vais vous livrer ma vérité sur cet événement marquant de l'année écoulée. Moi-même, je me suis beaucoup interrogée. Pourquoi avoir eu la folle idée d'aller boire un thé avec une super vilaine ? Oui, je savais que Supergirl travaillait sur une solution mais rien ne m'a poussé à faire face à une femme qui pouvait me réduire en miette d'un simple geste.

« Et puis j'ai compris Albus Dumbeldore quand il disait que l'Amour était le plus grand pouvoir de ce monde. C'est l'amour que j'ai pour celle que j'aime qui m'a fait mettre un pied devant l'autre sur cette place détruite. – L'aînée des Danvers ne chercha pas Samantha des yeux, ce n'était pas nécessaire. Elles en avaient discuté plus tôt, en cas de victoire d'Alex, la mère de famille s'éclipserait discrètement pour son discours. Elle avait beau avoir travaillé sur sa non culpabilité, elle explosait en larmes à chaque fois qu'Alex en parlait. « C'est parce que ça me rappelle à quel point tu es passé proche de partir. » lui avait-elle avouée. Alex regarda le trophée pour se redonner constance. – Ne la cherchez pas, elle n'est pas là. Mais revenons au plus grand pouvoir de l'Amour ce n'est pas nous pousser à faire des choses folles. Non, la force de l'Amour c'est de nous relever après les épreuves.

« Si je n'ai pas pris la parole après l'attaque malgré les demandes, ce n'est pas seulement parce que je ne savais pas quoi dire mais aussi parce que j'avais besoin de remonter la pente. Passer si proche de la mort remet les choses en perspectives pour nous et nos proches. Et la mort d'un proche ou d'un collègue est aussi complexe et difficile à vivre. Je pense que tous les policiers, pompiers, militaires, médecins et autres personnels de la santé ou de la sécurité comprennent ce que je dis. Et c'est pour eux et de leur part que je veux dire au pays entier ces quelques mots.

Le regard d'Alex passa sur la table où elle était assisse peu de temps avant, tous les visages y étaient graves, preuve que ses paroles avaient du sens. Puis il glissa vers la table des officiels, ses amis souriaient malgré les mauvais souvenirs qu'elle ramenait. Ils se doutaient qu'elle finirait sur une note plus joyeuse. Elle remarqua également les yeux pétillants d'intérêts de Cat Grant. Que pensait donc la grande communicante de ce discours ? Ce fût le silence complet qui régnait qui lui rappela de poursuivre son laïus.

\- Mes collègues et amis, n'oubliez pas la force de l'Amour. On nous appelle parfois les héros de l'ombre mais vous le savez comme moi. Les vrais héros de l'ombre ce sont nos proches, famille et amis. Leur amour pour nous nous aide à avancer dans les moments sombres de nos métiers. Ils nous aiment et par conséquent ne nous jugent jamais. Ni nos peurs, ni nos tristesses, ni nos faiblesses. Puisez dans cet amour pour continuer à 100% et sans craintes votre métier. Car nous faisons la plus belle chose au monde : aider les autres ! – Les applaudissements résonnèrent dans la salle comme un coup de tonnerre. Quand ils se calmèrent, elle put reprendre son discours. – Je vais vous dire quelque chose que vous ne croirez peut-être pas mais qui reste la vérité. Vous ne les protégez pas en restant silencieux sur vos doutes et vos peines. J'ai longtemps cru le contraire mais la vie m'a prouvée que le silence était encore plus douloureux et terrifiant.

« Si vous ne voulez pas leur parler montrez leur au moins que vous n'êtes pas silencieux. Que vous parlez à quelqu'un, professionnel, ami ou parent. Pour eux, ça importe peu tant qu'ils savent que vous n'êtes pas seul dans vos combats. – Elle laissa quelques secondes pour que chacun s'imprègne de cette idée. – Et c'est pour ce soutien silencieux et sans faille que je vais accepter ce trophée pour mieux le remettre à mon tour. Je sais que ce n'est pas très réglementaire mais j'ai la parole alors je fais ce que je veux.

Après le silence, les rires envahirent de nouveau la salle. La plupart des personnes présentes avaient la sensation d'avoir couru un marathon tant la militaire les faisait passer d'une émotion à l'autre. Alex cherchait d'ailleurs quelqu'un de précis dans la foule, quand son regard l'accrocha, elle reprit :

\- Kara, ma petite sœur, peux-tu venir s'il te plaît ? J'aimerais te remettre ce prix car tu es mon héroïne de l'ombre. – Toute rouge, la journaliste se leva de sa place en réajustant ses lunettes sous les applaudissements nourris. Pendant qu'elle rejoignait la scène, son aînée ajouta – Je te le remets mais je vois en toi tous les héros de l'ombre de notre pays, j'aurais aimé leur en remettre un chacun mais même Supergirl n'a pas le pouvoir de démultiplier un trophée alors il trônera dans ton salon. Mesdames et Messieurs, je vous demande d'accueillir Kara Danvers, ma petite sœur et cette héroïne au grand cœur qui me soutient sans jamais faiblir depuis des années.

Après avoir pris sa sœur dans ses bras, Kara se pencha vers le micro sans la lâcher des yeux.

\- Merci Alex. Je suis très honorée et ressens la force de tous ces héros de l'ombre derrière moi. Je ne tenterais pas de faire un discours parce que j'ai utilisé toutes mes bonnes idées tout à l'heure mais surtout car tes mots étaient trop fort. Je ne peux pas faire concurrence. Alors simplement, merci !

Les deux sœurs échangèrent un nouveau câlin sous les hourras de la salle avant de descendre de la scène, le trophée dans les mains de la benjamine. Une fois arrivées en bas et que les applaudissements se turent, James invita tout le monde à passer au dessert. Profitant qu'elles ne soient plus au centre de l'attention, Alex lança à sa sœur :

\- Comme ça tu vas pouvoir compléter ta collection.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligée, répondit Kara en rigolant. D'ailleurs, je peux te le rendre pour que tu le donnes à Sam. C'est elle qui t'aide en ce moment. C'est elle, ton héroïne.

\- Non. Ce trophée est pour toi, elle et moi avons le nôtre, dit l'aînée en repensant à la photo de James. Il rejoindra les autres comme ça.

\- Ah non. Celui-là il va aller dans mon salon.

\- D'ailleurs, où est ta collec' ?

\- Dans la forteresse de Kal…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car elle fût appelée au loin. La Kryptonienne embrassa rapidement sa sœur en lui promettant de lui présenter Eddy plus tard.

* * *

**RAR :**

**HeroWitch**** : Merci pour ta présence sans faille, j'espère que tu apprécies l'histoire même s'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action pour le moment.**


	6. Chapitre 6 : Accepter ses pouvoirs

**Bonjour à toutes et tous !**

**Je vous souhaite une excellente semaine à tous ! Pour information, j'ai très peu écrit (voire pas du tout...) la semaine dernière car j'étais sur une fin de mission pour le boulot mais j'espère rattraper mon retard cette semaine. Mais pas d'inquiétudes pour vous, j'ai un paquet de chapitres en attente validées par la Chef !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Accepter ses pouvoirs

Sa table était vide à l'exception de ses amies quand Alex s'affala sur sa chaise. Elle avait été saluée par chaque table et avait dû répondre à un tas de félicitations et de remerciements. Le repas était désormais terminé, les tables desservies de leurs assiettes et une piste de danse avait été aménagée au centre de la salle. Ceux qui ne dansaient pas passaient de table en table pour discuter.

\- On dirait que tu sors de l'affrontement, tu as une sale tête, la railla la policière.

\- Oh la ferme Sawyer. J'ai mal au genou à cause d'eux. Ça fait un mal de chien…

\- Je vais regarder ça, proposa Gaby en se rapprochant de son amie.

\- Je vais aller réquisitionner des parts de dessert en cuisine pour que tu profites de ce super fraisier, ça va te soigner, annonça Maggie en se levant.

\- Gourmande, ne fais pas croire que tu ne vas pas en manger toi aussi, rigola l'agente du DEO.

\- Ce n'est pas faux.

\- Peux-tu ramener de la glace ? Notre héroïne a une belle inflammation du genou, demanda l'ambulancière.

\- C'est mauvais à quel point, grimaça l'aînée des Danvers alors que son ex s'en allait.

\- Rien de dramatique, mais je te conseille de contacter ton médecin pour qu'il ajuste ton traitement.

La lauréate soupira en fermant les yeux. Elle avait mal à la tête en plus de la douleur lancinante de son articulation. Après avoir effectué un petit exercice respiratoire, elle regarda à nouveau son amie et lui demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ?

\- C'était juste, lui dit-elle un peu sèchement.

\- Et c'est un problème ? demanda Alex étonnée.

\- C'était risqué. Je te connais Alex et pourtant je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vouloir te mettre une baffe.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- T'as en même pas conscience, soupira Gaby en secouant la tête. Alex, tes mots sont puissants et forts. Ils te donnent un pouvoir presque aussi puissant que celui de Supergirl.

\- Ce n'est pas un hasard si nos compagnons de tablée sont partis, ajouta Maggie en revenant. Tu es l'incarnation du héros national, tu es belle, tu as survécu à une attaque meurtrière en te sacrifiant.

\- Tu es aimée, ça se voyait quand tu as évoqué ta femme, compléta l'ambulancière.

\- Ce n'est pas ma femme et je n'ai pas demandé tout ça, s'énerva l'aînée des Danvers.

\- Nous on sait, déclara la policière en lui passant une part de fraisier comme signe d'apaisement. Ce qu'on essaye de te dire c'est que tu as bouleversé beaucoup de monde avec ton discours. Ceux qui n'ont pas l'habitude de nos métiers l'ont trouvé beau mais nous on l'a trouvé vrai et c'est cette vérité qui fait réfléchir, il faut laisser les choses faire maintenant.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, je voulais juste dire merci moi…

Ses deux amies explosèrent de rires devant une Alex dépitée.

\- Et ben, on rigole bien par ici, déclara Kara s'approchant de la table accompagnée d'un jeune homme blond que sa sœur identifia comme le fameux Eddy. Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

\- Alex découvre qu'elle parle bien et que ses mots ont du pouvoir, répondit Sawyer en essuyant une larme de rire sur sa joue.

\- Ton cas est vraiment désespéré sœurette… Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait eu des centaines d'analyses qui ont été écrites après ton discours, soupira la cadette.

\- J'ai dû arrêter à la deuxième, avoua Alex qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde voulait qu'elle comprenne ça. Ça ne m'aidait pas à avancer.

\- Je t'enverrai le papier d'Eddy, c'est le plus complet, déclara la journaliste devant le dit reporter mal à l'aise.

\- Ce n'est pas très objectif comme choix, tacla Alex que cette discussion commençait à agacer.

\- C'est le choix de James, défendit Kara.

Elle ne comprenait pas le comportement de sa sœur, pourquoi était-elle autant sur la défensive ? Aux côtés de la militaire, Gaby et Maggie se regardèrent tout aussi surprises par ce comportement. En un regard, elles décidèrent de battre en retrait.

\- On vous laisse le chien enragé, on doit parler au commandant, déclara la policière alors que son ex roulait des yeux.

-J'abandonne aussi, soupira la benjamine. Est-ce que tu es capable de te calmer pour que je te présente ou on s'en va ?

Prenant conscience qu'elle avait été insupportable et que cette rencontre avait bien mal débuté, l'aînée se reprit. Cette première rencontre entre Eddy et elle comptait pour Kara, elle devait faire bonne figure malgré sa mauvaise humeur et sa fatigue. Elle défroissa donc son uniforme et se leva malgré la douleur encore présente avant de sourire en tendant sa main vers le blond.

\- Ravie de te rencontrer, je suis navrée que tu ais été témoin de cela. Ce n'est pas courant mais ça arrive entre sœurs. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet, je suis Alexandra, la grande sœur de Kara.

\- Eddy Vance. Reporter chez CatCo, ravi de vous rencontrer Officier Danvers. Kara m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

\- Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais. J'aurais aimé te dire que moi aussi j'ai beaucoup entendu sur toi mais ma cachottière de benjamine a préféré ne rien me dire, répondit Alex en regardant sa sœur avec un rictus amusé.

\- Sûrement pour que tu ne fasses pas une tonne de recherche sur lui, rendit Kara un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- J'avoue que j'aurais été tentée. Mais je vais aller chercher les informations à la source. Alors Eddy, d'où viens-tu ? interrogea l'agente du DEO en se rasseyant.

Ils discutèrent un moment tous les trois jusqu'au moment où la musique changea de nouveau faisant remonter des souvenirs dans l'esprit de la cadette des Danvers. Voyant que sa sœur était ailleurs, Alex se pencha vers le journaliste qui lui expliquait son enquête en cours et lui conseilla d'inviter sa sœur à danser. Obéissant, le blond s'exécuta et l'aînée eu le plaisir de voir le sourire de Kara s'agrandir. En les regardant partir main dans la main, elle souhaita retrouver Samantha. Elle chercha donc dans la salle son rayon de soleil personnel sans résultat. Déçue, elle décida de sortir prendre l'air.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour enfin trouver un balcon non occupé. James et les organisateurs de la soirée avaient choisis le théâtre de la ville comme lieu du gala. La grande salle de réception étant au-dessus de la scène, l'agente du DEO se retrouvait à peu près au quatrième étage d'un immeuble ordinaire. Cela lui permettait d'avoir une belle vue sur le parc voisin sans que le bruit de la rue ne soit trop gênant. Profitant du calme et de la fraîcheur qui atténuait sa migraine, elle détacha les premiers boutons de son uniforme, tant pis si elle avait froid mais elle se sentait oppressée.

La discussion avec ses amies et la dispute avec Kara tournaient dans son esprit. Elle ne comprenait pas en quoi ses paroles étaient si puissantes. Elle ne se rappelait même plus ce qu'elle avait dit, tout était venu naturellement. La ligne de conduite qu'elle s'était fixée était de remercier ses proches, rien d'autre. Bien sûr, elle voulait que son discours intéresse les gens mais jamais elle ne s'était imaginée que ses paroles impacteraient autant que les filles le disaient. Elle attendait maintenant le papier d'Eddy pour mesurer la véracité de leurs remarques.

\- Vous fuyez Officier Danvers ? demanda une voix derrière elle.

* * *

**RAR :**

**HeroWitch**** :**** Merci, j'avoue ne pas savoir moi-même savoir comment j'écris ces discours même si je mets une part personnelle dans chacun d'eux. Ma seule ligne de conduite et de donner du sens aux interventions publiques d'Alex. Je veux qu'elle devienne peu à peu une personnalité publique même si elle ne le souhaite pas.**


	7. Chapitre 7 : Drôle de proposition

**Bonjour à toutes et tous,**

**Je sais qu'il manque un peu d'action mais avant que les nouvelles aventures arrivent, j'avais deux-trois choses à mettre en place. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez très vite des chapitres plus actifs.**

**Dans tous les cas, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Drôle de proposition

\- Vous fuyez Officier Danvers ? demanda une voix derrière elle.

Rapidement, Alex réajusta son uniforme avant de se retourner et découvrir avec surprise Cat Grant.

\- Seulement le bruit Miss Grant. Vous savez très bien que je n'ai peur de rien.

\- Bien sûr, sourit l'ancienne patronne de sa sœur. Je vais vous avouer que c'est mon cas. Je commence à fatiguer de tous mes anciens employés qui cherchent à m'impressionner.

\- Ils cherchent peut-être un nouveau travail à Washington.

\- Peut-être mais je n'ai rien à leur offrir. Mais ne parlons pas de choses ennuyantes, je vous connais plus intéressante que la moitié de la salle. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas mécontente de vous trouver seule ici.

\- Merci pour le compliment. Vous venez d'attiser ma curiosité Cat, avoua l'agente du DEO en s'accoudant à la balustrade.

\- J'ai un message et une question pour vous. Les deux n'ont pas de lien alors je vous laisse choisir ce que vous voulez en premier, déclara Cat en s'installant à ses côtés.

\- Ce n'est pas très sympathique. Vous ne perdez pas votre sens des annonces, j'ai l'impression que vous allez annoncer une nouveauté internationale. Mais soit, je vais prendre la question.

La directrice de la communication de la Maison Blanche sourit et tourna son regard vers la militaire, elle ne voulait pas rater sa réaction.

\- Comptez-vous vous lancer en politique Alexandra ?

Le rire de l'agente du DEO brisa la quiétude du lieu. Après quelques secondes, elle se rendit compte que son interlocutrice était sérieuse alors elle demanda :

\- J'avoue ne pas comprendre pourquoi vous me posez cette question ?

\- La campagne présidentielle va bientôt débuter et j'aimerais avoir toutes les cartes en main pour faire mon choix.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je viens faire dans cette campagne ? Je suis tenue au droit de réserve.

\- Je sais mais au vue de vos blessures, il semble peu probable que vous puissiez un jour retourner sur le terrain. Nous savons toutes les deux que vous êtes une femme d'action, la politique est un terrain de guerre dans lequel vous n'avez pas besoin de courir, répondit Cat calmement.

\- Vous voulez que je me présente à la Maison Blanche, s'étonna l'aînée des Danvers.

\- Je ne veux rien. Je dis juste qu'avec votre popularité et vos discours si clairs et appréciés, vous pourriez faire un malheur dans ce monde. D'où ma question : voulez-vous faire de la politique ?

Il y eût quelques minutes de silence entre les deux femmes. Alex n'en revenait pas. Ainsi il n'y avait qu'elle qui n'avait pas conscience du pouvoir de ses mots. Elle réfléchit à l'idée mais la rejeta bien vite.

\- Non. Je supporte déjà mal d'avoir une vie publique alors faire de la politique… Je sais que vous vous y plaisez et j'admire cela mais je passe mon tour.

\- Vous m'enlevez une épine du pied. Merci de votre franchise Officier Danvers.

\- Et quel était le message ? demanda la militaire.

\- La présidente m'a chargée de vous saluer et de vous féliciter pour ce titre. Elle aimerait aussi vous inviter à ses vœux aux armées. Mais ne le dite à personne, la liste n'est pas encore officielle, je ne suis pas censé vous le demander.

\- Mais vous le faîtes quand même, s'amusa Alex. Vous ne changerez jamais Cat.

\- Au moins je suis fixée et …

Le téléphone de la communicante sonna et elle décrocha en déclarant :

\- Quand on parle du loup…

La minute d'après, l'agente du DEO était de nouveau seul. Prenant une grande respiration, elle décida qu'il était temps de retourner dans la fosse aux fauves. Elle navigua dans la foule en prenant soin d'éviter les personnes seules pour ne pas être alpaguée et se dirigea vers l'espace boisson. Elle demanda un verre de soda et s'accouda à un mange debout.

\- Cette place est vide ? demanda une voix qui l'a fit immédiatement sourire.

\- Effectivement, comme celle de l'autre côté et celle à la table voisine.

\- Mon choix dépend de vous, quel est votre plus beau profil ?

\- Restez donc là pour ne pas voir les traces de mon dernier combat, répondit Alex en tournant enfin la tête vers Sam qui lui rendit un sourire éclatant.

\- Je croyais que tu étais en arrêt maladie.

\- C'était avant qu'on me propose de faire de la politique, dit la militaire en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

\- Tu ferais des malheurs à mon avis.

\- Ça ne t'étonne pas ?

\- Aucunement par contre si tu avais dit « oui », j'aurais été surprise.

\- Je dois être aveugle alors…

\- Tu n'y penses pas parce que tu n'es pas intéressée. Tu préfères sauver des vies par des actes concrets plutôt que marchander chaque mots. C'est ce qui te rend si badass, avoua Sam en mordillant sa lèvre inférieur.

\- On devrait rentrer, répondit précipitamment Alex.

\- Tu es fatiguée ?

\- Pas vraiment, j'ai une furieuse envie de t'embrasser, murmura l'agente à l'oreille de la mère de famille.

\- Alors rentrons, je vais chercher la voiture, on se retrouve en bas.

La militaire approuva d'un signe de la tête et regarda partir la brune. Pour lui laisser le temps de sortir du parking, Alex décida de partir à la recherche de sa sœur pour lui dire au revoir. Elle la trouva en discussion avec son ancienne patronne et salua les deux femmes. Elle croisa aussi Winn qui lui rappela qu'ils devaient aller boire un coup ensemble la semaine suivante.

A peine fût-elle assisse dans la voiture qu'elle sentit des lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Elles se sourirent alors que Sam démarrait la voiture.

\- On n'attend pas Ruby ? demanda Alex étonnée.

\- Kara l'a ramenée plus tôt, elle était épuisée.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, on a eu une longue journée. Tu as pu parler à tous tes potentiels investisseurs ?

\- Je n'aurais sûrement pas tout ce que j'espérais mais oui j'ai parlé à tout le monde. Et tous ceux que j'ai vu après le repas m'ont parlé de ton discours.

\- A croire que je suis la seule à avoir dit quelque chose d'intéressant… Pourtant votre message avec Lena était beau et intéressant.

\- On a fait de notre mieux mais ta sincérité était flagrante et ça a bouleversé tout le monde.

\- Si tu le dis… Je pense que je vais arrêter de dire quoi que ce soit devant un micro. Entre Kara et Loïs qui veulent que je parle de ma vie privée et mes discours qui changent les mentalités, je vais garder mes pensées pour moi, bouda Alex.

\- Moi je les aime bien tes mots, même s'ils font réfléchir ils ont leur poésie à eux. Et encore plus quand ils me sont destinés, dit Sam en lui souriant.

\- Ils étaient pour toi aussi.

\- Je sais. Mais dis-toi si tu n'es pas à l'aise avec toute cette attention que de grands pouvoirs impliquent de grandes responsabilités.

\- Je n'ai pas signé pour ça, répondit l'aînée des Danvers alors que la mère de famille garait la voiture.

* * *

**RAR :**

**HeroWitch**** :**** Merci pour ta review. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Kara et Supergirl reviendront bientôt. Pour cette seconde saison, elle est plus présente dans l'histoire.**


	8. Chapitre 8 : Fin de week-end

**Bonjour à toutes et tous,**

**Un nouveau chapitre avec un peu de Kara dedans et comme dit la Chef, on y entrevoit le début de l'action qui arrive.**

**En espérant que vous preniez toujours autant de plaisir à me lire.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Fin de week-end

Sam lisait son roman avec une Alex endormie sur ses genoux. En ce dimanche matin de décembre, elle espérait passer une fin de week-end tranquille. La lumière du soleil hivernal perçait à travers les stores entre-ouverts. Tout laissait présager une merveilleuse fin de week-end. D'une main, elle caressait le dos de sa petite amie en de légères arabesques. La mère de famille savait qu'elle était réveillée car ses caresses lui étaient rendues sur sa jambe. Elles profitaient toutes les deux de ce moment de tendresse et appréciaient la primeur de cet instant chez les Arias, preuve qu'elles avançaient toutes les deux ensembles. Ce fût l'agente du DEO qui brisa le silence :

\- Un penny pour tes pensées, s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Je lis.

\- A travers les pages ? relança Alex joueuse. Ça fait au moins cinq minutes que tu ne tournes plus les pages.

\- Pourquoi je sors avec une enquêtrice déjà ? soupira Samantha un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Parce qu'elle est belle, intelligente et drôle ? tenta l'aînée des Danvers.

\- J'aurais dit généreuse, courageuse, inspirante et sublime.

Ces quelques mots eurent pour résultat de faire bouger l'agente qui se retrouva au-dessus de sa petite amie à qui elle ôta son livre. Puis leurs visages se rapprochèrent avant que leurs lèvres s'unissent tendrement. Quand elles se séparèrent, Alex plongea son regard dans celui de l'autre femme.

\- Je peux te demander quelque chose ? lui demanda Sam.

\- Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qui vient t'embêter un dimanche matin ? déclara l'agente du DEO en s'asseyant contre la tête de lit avant d'attirer la brune contre elle.

\- J'aimerais bien voir mon vaisseau, avoua la mère de famille après un temps de réflexion. Ça fait longtemps que j'y pense, que j'hésite mais je suis prête. Je crois… J'ai toujours cherché à découvrir mes origines, d'abord un père… Puis il y a eu Reign, j'ai cru que je n'oserais plus jamais faire ce voyage vers mon passé mais en réalité j'y pense toujours.

\- C'est normal. Mais je dois t'avertir, il peut ne rien se passer.

\- Tant que tu es à mes côtés au moment voulu, ça ira.

Alex réfléchit un instant et pesa ses mots avec attention avant de répondre.

\- Je ne sais pas si je serais physiquement avec toi mais dans tous les cas, je ne serais pas loin. Et à tes côtés sur le chemin avant et après. Et puis si un jour, on est d'accord toutes les deux, je serais toujours là pour toi.

Pour toute réponse, elle sentit des lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Elles décidèrent de descendre petit-déjeuner en entendant l'adolescente de la maison se lever. Elles allaient sortir de la chambre mais l'agente du DEO arrêta sa petite-amie en déclarant :

\- Je vais demander à J'onn d'organiser ça mais je ne peux rien te garantir.

\- Merci.

La discussion était close jusqu'au prochain chapitre. Comme la veille, elles passèrent une journée calme et chaleureuse. Après le brunch, Ruby resta avec elles jusqu'au moment où sa mère et Alex s'endormirent devant la télévision. Au réveil de leur sieste non volontaire, les deux femmes discutèrent autour d'une tasse de thé. Bien vite vint la question de leurs souhaits pour Noël.

\- D'habitude, Kara, ou maman, organise le réveillon et on finit à 6 ou 8 en un instant, sourit l'aînée des Danvers. Mais je n'ai pas encore eu des nouvelles. Et vous ?

\- J'ai l'habitude de bosser le 24 car je ne veux pas laisser Lena seule. Ruby m'accompagne et nous passons la journée ensemble. Enfin, je travaille et elle joue ou regarde des films à mes côtés. Puis nous passons la soirée en tête à tête avec un bon repas et un bon film. Je ne sais pas ce que nous ferons cette année. J'ai envie de prendre du repos, peut-être que nous pourrions aller à la maison du lac.

\- Nous ?

\- Sauf si tu trouves cela trop rapide évidemment, répondit précipitamment Sam qui s'inquiétait d'être allé trop vite.

\- Respire. Je serais honorée de passer Noël avec vous, lui déclara Alex en prenant une de ses mains.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Mais, ta famille ?

\- Elle comprendra. Et puis si ça te va, on pourrait les inviter quelques jours.

\- C'est une excellente idée ! On pourrait même organiser un repas avec tout le monde le 25.

\- Ça serait parfait ! sourit l'agente du DEO.

La discussion continua un temps avant que l'aînée des Danvers décrète qu'il était temps pour elle de partir. Elle résista à l'envie de rester devant la tête de chat Potté de sa petite amie mais la laissa la ramener. Leur relation avançait mais elle continuait à croire qu'elles devaient prendre leur temps. Ce week-end était le premier en « famille », il devait se terminer mais elle avait hâte de recommencer. A sa demande, Sam la déposa au pied de l'immeuble de Kara avec laquelle elle devait passer la soirée. Après un dernier baiser, elles se séparèrent heureuses d'avoir vécu ce moment ensemble.

Alex aimait l'immeuble de sa sœur, plus ancien que le sien cela lui donnait un charme de plus. Le seul problème avec l'histoire de ce lieu était l'absence d'ascenseur. Si elle avait retrouvé une grande partie de la mobilité de son épaule, l'agente du DEO avait toujours un cœur et un genou fatigués même en marchant. Elle soupira en pensant aux 15 minutes d'ascension qui l'attendait. Elle attrapa son sac de sport qui lui avait servi de valise le temps de ce week-end et s'élança vers les escaliers.

En arrivant devant la porte de sa sœur, elle était heureuse d'elle. Elle avait réussi à garder un rythme lent et régulier. Même si son cœur et son souffle étaient rapides elle n'avait pas mal. Elle sourit en pensant qu'elle était bien sage aujourd'hui, sûrement une conséquence de son week-end avec les Arias.

\- Tu aurais dû m'appeler ! déclara Kara en ouvrant grand la porte de son appartement.

\- Et louper l'occasion de m'entraîner ? Regarde, je vais bien, lui répondit sa sœur après avoir repris son souffle.

\- Tu t'entraînes déjà trop lors de tes séances de kiné, pas besoin de plus forcer.

\- Je vais bien, je te dis. Ta super-ouïe doit l'entendre, j'ai retrouvé un rythme classique, déclara Alex après avoir regardé sur sa montre.

La Kryptonienne abandonna la joute, non sans un dernier regard désapprobateur à son aînée. Levant les yeux au ciel devant l'inquiétude de sa sœur, l'agente du DEO rentra dans l'appartement à sa suite. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses amis et sa famille la couvait toujours autant. Elle allait mieux et n'avait qu'une envie retourner sur le terrain aux côtés de Supergirl.

Déposant ses affaires sur la table de la cuisine, Alex fût étonnée de découvrir une pile de journaux et magazines qui traînaient. Mais le plus perturbant pour elle, c'était de voir sa tête à la Une. En y regardant de plus près, ils dataient tous de la journée. Le sujet devenait évident… Son discours de la veille à la soirée de CatCo. Ayant suivi ses pensées, Kara lui tendit deux articles découpés en déclarant :

\- Avant de te plonger dans la lecture de tous ceux-là, tu devrais lire ce que disait Eddy de toi avant. Le premier article date de ta SilverStar et le second de quelques semaines plus tard.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ça m'intéresse…

\- Tu devrais pourtant te renseigner sur la portée que tu as. Mais pas ce soir, ce soir tu me racontes ce week-end en famille !

\- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on puisse s'appeler famille Kara… Pour le moment, on est un couple et elle a une fille.

\- Si tu veux… C'était comment du coup ?

\- Très sympa, avoua l'aînée avec un petit sourire niais sur le visage.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que la cadette déclare vouloir tout savoir de chaque minute de ce week-end. Bien vite, des pizzas apparurent pour sustenter les deux femmes alors que la conversation déviait sur la soirée de la plus jeune avec son cavalier. Ce fût le dessert qui ramena le silence dans l'appartement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ?

La question de Kara sortit Alex de ses pensées. Alors qu'elle continuait de jouer avec son pot de glace, l'aînée des Danvers se demanda si elle pouvait partager les interrogations de sa petite amie à sa sœur. Puis elle se rappela de la réaction de celle-ci lors de la révélation de Reign… Les questions de Sam portaient sur Krypton, par conséquent Kara pouvait l'aider. Et puis, la mère de famille voulait des réponses, l'avis d'une spécialiste serait intéressant. Posant sa cuillère et son pot sur la table basse, Alex se réinstalla dans le canapé pour faire face à sa cadette.

\- Sam veut voir son pod, elle veut savoir si elle est vraiment Kryptonienne.

\- Ça se comprend mais je croyais que Lena et Winn avaient fait disparaître toutes traces de vie kryptonienne de son organisme, répondit la journaliste.

\- Je sais… Mais je pense que c'était que provisoire…

\- Tu dis que Reign pourrait revenir ? demanda Kara inquiète.

* * *

**RAR :**

**HeroWitch**** :** ** Pour le moment ce n'est que Kara mais Supergirl n'est pas loin**

**Guest J**** :** **Merci pour toutes tes reviews ! Pour ce qui est de Winn et Lena, je suis heureux de voir que ce couple te plaît mais il faut remercier La Chef pour cette idée de génie. Pour le moment, on les voit un peu moins dans cette saison, mais j'essaierai de faire avancer un peu plus leur histoire pour toi !**

**Moi aussi, je pensais que Charles Aznavour était immortel, il avait cette malice d'enfant qu'on rêve tous de garder toute notre vie. Je suis très content que tu ais aimé la saison 1 et j'espère que celle-là te plaira autant. Je prends vraiment plaisir à faire d'Alex quelqu'un de charismatique et cela va continuer quelques temps. Encore merci pour tes commentaires et n'hésites pas si tu as d'autres remarques !**


	9. Chapitre 9 : Pas le droit au bonheur ?

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes,**

**J'espère que tout va bien pour vous. Je vous remercie pour vos retours, follows et favorite.**

**Un nouveau chapitre pour commencer un nouvel arc narratif avec de l'action.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Pas le droit au bonheur ?

\- Tu dis que Reign pourrait revenir ? demanda Kara inquiète.

\- Je ne crois pas… Enfin, je n'espère pas… Mais il y a des indices qui laissent penser que Sam n'a pas seulement était infectée par un parasite kryptonien, en était-ce un d'ailleurs ? Mais qu'elle vient de la même planète que toi…

\- Comme ? demanda la cadette soucieuse après avoir récupéré la cuillère qu'elle venait de faire tomber.

\- Sa mère adoptive l'a trouvée dans un pod… On sait toutes les deux que des Terriens ne peuvent pas les ouvrir, nous n'avons pas les technologies nécessaires pour le faire.

Cette dernière parole laissa la Kryptonienne sceptique, c'était beaucoup d'informations à digérer pour elle. Elle avait toujours cru que les Kryptoniens avaient disparu de l'espace et du temps en dehors d'elle et Kal, et voilà qu'apparaissait de nulle part une autre enfant de Krypton. Y en avait-il d'autre comme cela ? Son esprit tournait à deux milles à l'heure, elle ne savait plus quoi en penser.

\- Et la kryptonite serait inefficace comme sur Reign ? demanda-t-elle inquiète de devoir à nouveau se battre contre son amie.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai envie de croire que c'était un parasite qui influençait son esprit et ses capacités face à la kryptonite, avoua Alex en prenant les mains de sa sœur dans les siennes.

Un silence passa puis l'aînée reprit :

\- Je t'en parle car je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour découvrir la vérité.

\- Tu sais que je serais toujours là pour toi et pour Sam.

* * *

Un matin, quelques jours plus tard, un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de d'Alex en découvrant le nom de la personne qui faisait sonner son téléphone.

\- Bonjour toi, que me vaut l'appel de celle que j'aime, déclara-t-elle en décrochant.

\- Salut, tu n'aurais pas vu Ruby par hasard ? lui répondit la voix soucieuse de sa petite-amie.

\- Non, elle doit être en cours.

\- Justement, non. Le lycée m'a appelé car ils ne l'ont pas vu de la matinée.

\- Je suppose que tu as tenté de l'appeler.

\- Quatre fois. Messagerie, à chaque fois. Idem sur notre fixe. Et sa meilleur amie ne sait pas où elle est.

\- Tu veux que je passe chez vous, voir si elle y est ? demanda l'aînée des Danvers sentant le stress dans la voix de la mère de famille.

\- S'il te plaît. Je vais appeler Lena de mon côté.

\- D'accord, on se tient au courant.

\- …

\- Sam ?!

\- Oui ?

\- … Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi.

Alexandra avait voulu dire que tout irait bien mais elle n'avait pas pu. Une petite voix lui avait interdit, une petite crainte naissait dans son cœur. En raccrochant, elle se demanda si les Arias allaient continuer à faire naître des émotions si grandes en elle. Car que ces sentiments soient beaux ou non, quand on parlait de Sam et Ruby, son cœur voyait puissance mille.

En temps normal, elle aurait dit qu'il fallait attendre les 24 heures réglementaires avant de s'inquiéter de la disparition d'un adolescent. Mais elle connaissait bien Ruby et son silence était préoccupant. Il lui fallut que cinq petites minutes pour se retrouver sur sa moto dans les rues de National City. Le médecin ne lui avait pas encore autorisé à remonter dessus mais tant pis, son instinct lui criait de faire au plus vite. Cela concernait celle qu'elle considérait comme sa fille.

A un feu rouge, elle essaya de téléphoner à la jeune fille. La sonnerie ne s'arrêta que sur le message du répondeur. D'un geste rageur elle raccrocha et retenta sa chance. Sous son casque, son regard était fixé sur l'horizon et elle n'arrêtait pas de doubler toutes les voitures qu'elle croisait, râlant contre les limitations de vitesse.

Son chemin passait par l'établissement scolaire de l'adolescente et elle reconnut quelques-unes de ses amies qui étaient là pour la soirée que Lena avait organisée à l'Aliens Bar. D'un dérapage contrôlé qui fit crisser ses pneus, elle fit demi-tour et s'arrêta devant elles. Les jeunes filles étaient prêtes à fuir mais elles reconnurent l'agente quand elle enleva son casque. Malheureusement, aucune ne savait où se trouvait la jeune Arias. Alors, elle leur demanda tour à tour de téléphoner à leur amie mais comme pour elle, elles tombèrent sur la messagerie.

C'est encore plus inquiète qu'Alex reprit le chemin qu'elle connaissait par cœur jusqu'à chez sa petite-amie. Son esprit lui répétait à chaque intersection que l'adolescente avait juste fait l'école buissonnière mais son estomac lui répondait en se serrant de plus en plus. Quand elle arriva, elle faillit rendre son petit-déjeuner en ne sachant pas si c'était à cause de son inquiétude ou si c'était son corps qui essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'elle allait trop vite.

Après quelques secondes de récupération, elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Elle y mit tout son espoir en appuyant sur la clenche malheureusement elle lui résista. L'agente gouvernementale retenta une fois de plus mais elle dû se rendre à l'évidence, la porte était fermée. En faisant attention à ce que personne ne l'observe, elle récupéra la clé de secours dans sa cachette avant d'ouvrir la maison.

\- RUBY ! TU ES LA ! cria-t-elle mais seul le silence lui répondit.

Peu à peu la peur s'immisçait dans ses veines, elle monta les escaliers en trombe jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de l'adolescente. Là aussi, c'était vide… Alors qu'elle faisait le tour de la maison des Arias de fond en combles, le téléphone de l'agente du DEO sonna, l'écran afficha le nom de Gaby. En continuant sa recherche, elle décrocha.

\- Danvers !

\- Alex, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi ton rythme cardiaque est si élevé ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais par Dieu ?

\- Je cherche Ruby ! Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'inquiéter de mon rythme en ce moment, déclara-t-elle sèchement.

\- Comment ça tu cherches Ruby ? demanda l'ambulancière soucieuse.

\- Elle ne s'est pas présentée au lycée et Sam ne sait pas où elle est. Ruby ne lui répond pas et à moi non plus.

\- Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas quoi faire… Je me sens inutile Gaby… Tellement inutile… lâcha l'aînée des Danvers en pleurs.

\- Dis-moi, où tu es ? Je viens te chercher !

Ces quelques mots réveillèrent Alex, elle ne pouvait pas baisser les bras. Même si elle avait la sensation de revivre la disparition de Sam en mille fois pire, il lui fallait se battre. Sa petite amie comptait sur elle.

\- Non, c'est bon. De toute façon, elle n'est pas ici. Je vais aller au DEO. Mais il faut que je fasse un détour avant.

\- Je t'y rejoins.

La tonalité résonna à son oreille quand elle claqua la porte de la maison des Arias. Ce geste étonna les voisins à qui l'agente gouvernementale demanda s'ils avaient aperçu l'adolescente. Encore une fois, la réponse fût négative.

Toc-toc-toc. Sa main donnait des coups francs contre le bois de la maison dans le quartier résidentielle au Sud de National City. En descendant de sa moto, Alex avait lu que Sam avait envoyé un message qu'elle supposait groupé :

«9-1-1 Si vous avez des infos sur où est Ruby, merci de me le dire au plus vite. Samantha »

Sa petite-amie ne signait jamais ses messages quand elle lui écrivait. Mais pire que tout, le code d'urgence, ce chiffre Alex avait l'impression qu'il s'était gravé au fer chaud dans son cœur affirmant ses pires craintes.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur une femme plus âgée d'une dizaine d'année

\- Oui ?

\- Bonjour, Agent Danvers du FBI, déclara l'aînée des Danvers

\- Bonjour. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Est-ce que votre fils John est là, s'il vous plaît ?

Alex essayait de garder son calme pour que ses actions ne lui soient pas reprochées mais elle n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer.

\- Euh oui, il vient de rentrer du lycée. Que lui voulez-vous ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai juste quelques questions à lui poser sur une de ses camarades de classe.

\- John ! l'appela la mère de famille. Voulez-vous rentrer ? demanda-t-elle à l'agente du DEO.

\- Non merci.

Le jeune garçon arriva rapidement et fit un signe de tête à la visiteuse qu'il reconnut comme une proche de Ruby.

\- B'jour.

\- Bonjour John, je suis à la recherche de Ruby Arias aurais-tu une idée de où je pourrais la trouver ?

\- Il est arrivé quelque chose à la jeune Arias ? questionna la femme.

\- Euh non… répondit l'adolescent.

\- Tu es bien son petit ami ? demanda Alex qui s'étonnait du manque d'inquiétude du jeune homme.

\- Plus depuis un mois environ… dit-il.

Ses mots blessèrent l'aînée des Danvers, elle avait la sensation qu'ils lui renvoyaient ses torts. Quand elle y repensait, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas discuté avec la jeune fille. Qu'elle ne lui avait pas demandé des nouvelles de ses amies et de son petit copain.

Elle s'excusa donc auprès de la famille de John et fit demi-tour. En remontant sur sa bécane, Alex se fit la réflexion que ses tripes lui criaient ce qu'elle ne voulait pas croire : Ruby avait disparu !

* * *

**RAR :**

**HeroWitch**** :**** Merci pour ton retour, j'aime tellement Sam et Alex, je ne peux pas les déchirer.**

**J**** :**** Merci pour tes retours, un peu de patience pour avoir les réponses que tu attends. C'est comme pour la découverte du pod, ça arrivera, c'est écrit, mais pas dans l'immédiat.**

**Message de la Chef :**

**Tu pourras leur dire que même si j'ai quelques bonnes idées, c'est quand même toi qui les passe par écrit ! C'est ton talent de bien raconter les choses **

**Mais je leur rend leur salut et merci à eux d'être fidèles **


	10. Chapitre 10 : Gérer ses émotions

**Bonjour à toutes et tous !**

**Ça y est, on est en décembre ! Je sais pas vous, mais moi ça me fait toujours plaisir.**

**Pour parler de la fiction, j'avance même si j'ai échoué à écrire 50 000 mots le mois dernier. Et j'ai besoin de votre aide et vos bonnes idées. Sans tout dévoiler, Alex va faire une émission télé pendant laquelle des amis, des inconnus, des stars vont lui faire des surprises ou lui poser des questions. Afin de nourrir un peu plus ce passage, j'aimerais que vous me dîtes en commentaire la surprise ou la question que vous voudriez voir apparaître ! Je trierais juste ce qui est trop tôt pour l'histoire mais sinon vous pouvez tout imaginer, une star de la chanson qui vient chanter, des amis d'enfance qui réapparaissent, etc... N'hésitez pas !**

**Et Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Gérer ses émotions

Le directeur du centre de R&D du DEO avait quitté son bureau pour retourner à son ancienne place, au milieu du centre de commandement. Cela était arrivé quand il avait vu Lena toquer à sa porte avec une Samantha en pleurs une heure auparavant. Il leur avait donc cédé son espace personnel et était parti à la recherche du Martien Vert. De la conversation des deux femmes, il n'avait compris qu'un mot, un prénom qui avait suffi à convaincre J'onn de lui laisser détourner les moyens de l'agence gouvernementale : Ruby. Le programme de reconnaissance faciale scannait donc toutes les caméras publiques de la ville et sur la carte devant ses yeux, il voyait les points GPS des sœurs Danvers et du Gardien. Supergirl revenait de l'arrestation d'un Maldorian, Winn se demandait comment il pourrait lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Quand un agent lui demanda l'autorisation de faire monter Gabriela Dawson qui attendait à l'entrée de l'immeuble, il la donna et partit à la recherche d'un café. Dans quelques minutes, une tempête allait s'abattre sur lui et elle portait un nom : Alex. Il connaissait le lien qui unissait l'aînée des Danvers avec la jeune Arias. Kara lui avait même avoué que sa sœur ne parlait plus d'adoption depuis qu'elle sortait avec Sam, comme si Ruby avait comblé ce besoin. Sur le chemin du retour de la machine à café, il envoya un message à Lena et J'onn, l'heure du briefing avait sonné.

Quand Alex arriva enfin au DEO, tous ses amis étaient là et au vu de leur visage sérieux, tous étaient au courant. Elle allait leur demander ce qu'ils faisaient là les bras ballants quand elle fût par percutée par une Sam qui arrivait en courant. Le choc lui coupa le souffle et avant qu'elle ne puisse le reprendre des coups s'abattirent sur son torse. Sa petite amie lâchait les vannes de sa colère. Elle pleurait en demandant qu'on retrouve sa fille déchirant un peu plus encore le cœur de l'agente du DEO. L'aînée des Danvers se sentait défaillir et elle devina que Kara emmenait la mère de famille au moment où elle croisa le regard d'une Gaby affolée. L'instant suivant c'était le black-out.

Ce fût James qui réagit le premier et réussit à rattraper Alex avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Sans réfléchir, il se mit à suivre Dawson qui se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie. Celle-ci semblait connaître le chemin par cœur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda une Lena tremblante aux deux directeurs qui restaient avec elle.

\- Notre logiciel scanne toutes les caméras publiques, déclara Winn.

\- Branche-toi aux réseaux privés aussi, ordonna le Martien. Et lance une alerte.

Étonné par cette demande en dehors des codes, l'informaticien se retourna et il vit son supérieur approuver sa demande d'un regard décidé.

\- Je vais essayer de joindre les amies de Ruby, déclara la Luthor. Il y en a forcément une qui a vu ou qui sait quelque chose.

\- Tu devrais essayer d'appeler Charles aussi, dit son petit-ami en lui passant un casque et en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir au bureau à ses côtés.

Lena approuva d'un signe de tête mais Winn voyait les fissures à travers son masque. Elle s'inquiétait elle aussi pour l'adolescente et il comprenait. Il fallait vite retrouver Ruby, sinon tout le monde était capable du pire.

* * *

Kara n'avait pas hésité, elle avait vite vu que les coups de Samantha n'étaient pas anecdotiques pour sa sœur. Alors elle avait fait ce qui lui avait paru le plus logique, attraper la mère de famille pour l'éloigner. Inconsciemment c'était dans la salle d'entraînement Terrien/Kryptonien qu'elle s'était posée. C'était dans cette salle qu'Alex lui avait appris à maîtriser sa force et surtout à se battre correctement.

Elle avait toujours Sam qui se débattait contre elle alors qu'elle programmait l'espace. En premier lieu, transférer l'audio et la vidéo sur les serveurs sécurisés pour que n'importe quel agent du DEO n'est pas accès à leur identité secrète respectives si la directrice de L-Corp lâchait tout. Puis elle instaura un taux de kryptonite léger, pour limiter un peu ses coups et par précaution vis-à-vis de son amie. Les paroles de sa sœur résonnaient toujours dans sa tête. Peut-être que la personne face à elle venait de la même planète.

Lorsqu'elle sentit la résistance de la femme dans ses bras s'amoindrir, la super héroïne la relâcha. Sam se recula en essuyant rageusement les larmes sur ses joues, son regard était noir mais Kara ne s'en préoccupa pas. Elle attendait patiemment que la mère de famille se jette sur elle car cela semblait être la façon qu'elle avait pour évacuer sa peine.

\- Pourquoi tu ne fais rien !?

\- A quoi sert de retrouver Ruby si tu dépéris avant ? Tu es tellement mal que tu ne t'es pas rendu compte de l'impact de tes coups sur Alex.

\- Tu ne peux pas dire ça en croisant les bras ! Va la chercher ! la mère criait puis elle ajouta d'une voix plus douce, elle va bien ?

\- Gaby va la remettre sur pied rapidement, ma sœur est solide, même si c'est moins qu'avant. Et si je ne parcours pas le ciel c'est que sans pistes, je ne suis pas bien utile. Mais ici, avec toi, je le suis un peu.

\- Mais je ne sers à rien, ici. Je ne vais pas rester là.

\- Tu ne sers à rien dans cet état surtout !

Les mots de Kara étaient volontairement durs, elle voulait que Sam réagisse. Et cela ne tarda pas, un premier coup arriva dans son plexus mais lui fait l'effet d'une petite tape. Mais elle décida tout de même de se transformer en coach de boxe et présenta ses paumes ouvertes comme cible à la mère de famille. Les coups s'accélèrent et prirent en intensité. La force de l'Arias n'était pas humaine et la cadette des Danvers se félicita d'avoir mis de la kryptonite dans l'air. Cette idée se renforça quand la femme d'affaire lui lança un crochet gauche qui atterrit dans sa pommette. Elle sentit vite le bleu se former. Peu de temps après, son adversaire du jour était épuisée au sol.

\- Ça va ? demanda la superhéroïne.

\- Oui. Je me sens mieux, merci Kara, répondit Sam en s'asseyant par terre. Il y a de l'eau dans le coin.

\- Tiens, lui dit la Danvers en lui tendant une bouteille. Je vais aller chercher Alex. Tu peux rester ici en attendant, elle va te trouver quelque chose à faire. On va la retrouver Ruby.

\- Merci…

* * *

Quand Alex Danvers ouvrit un œil, elle fût vite éblouie par la lumière aveuglante. En refermant les yeux, elle se fit la remarque que cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose, elle était de nouveau à l'infirmerie du DEO. Respirant un grand coup, elle recommença à se réveiller en faisant un effort pour s'habituer à la luminosité. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres quand elle aperçut Gabriela lire un magazine à côté de son lit.

\- Alors ça te manquait de faire garde malade ? demanda-t-elle en rigolant avant de partir dans une crise de toux.

\- Très drôle Danvers. A l'avenir, tu pourras dire à ta belle brune que tu n'es pas un punching ball, s'il te plaît. Tu ne me payes pas pour te rafistoler.

\- Non, tu as dévoué ta vie pour ça. On en est où dans la recherche de Ruby ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je te veille depuis une demi-heure, avoua Gaby. Je peux faire quelque chose pour aider à ton avis.

\- Il faut demander à Winn. Je peux me lever où tu vas me forcer à rester là à me morfondre, déclara Alex en jouant au petit enfant.

\- Ça va Danvers, je ne suis pas un tyran. On va aller voir Winn ensemble mais pas de sport ni de moto pendant 24 heures.

\- Bien chef ! répondit l'aînée des sœurs Danvers en se levant.

Quand elles arrivèrent au centre de commandement, elles repérèrent facilement l'informaticien en grande discussion avec Lena qui semblait sur le point de partir.

\- Alex ! Ça va mieux ? demanda la Luthor.

\- Oui, je te remercie. On en est où ?

\- Supergirl, J'onn et le Gardien font des patrouilles dans la ville. Toujours aucunes traces sur les caméras et Lena n'a pas réussi à avoir d'info avec les amies de Ruby, répondit Winn.

\- Je pars d'ailleurs pour L-Corp, il faut assurer une présence là-bas, si on a une demande de rançon, déclara la propriétaire de l'entreprise en partant.

\- Vous pensez que ça peut être une question d'argent ? s'étonna l'aînée des Danvers.

\- On ne peut pas exclure cette piste, dit le directeur de la R&D en haussant les épaules.

\- Je peux aider en quelque chose ? demanda Gaby.

\- Si tu veux bien, tu pourrais assurer une présence chez les Arias avec un de nos agents le temps que Sam rentre, proposa l'agent Schott.

\- Pas de soucis, j'y vais de ce pas, déclara l'ambulancière.

\- Pourquoi Sam n'est pas chez elle ? demanda Alex.

\- Elle a eu une discussion avec Supergirl dans la salle d'entraînement à kryptonite. D'ailleurs, Supergirl en est sortie avec un beau bleu. Elle a dit que tu devais y aller quand tu serais en forme et elle t'a laissé ça, dit-il en lui tendant un petit papier plié.

* * *

**RAR :**

**HeroWitch**** :**** Effectivement Ruby a disparu, bien sûr qu'Alex va tout faire pour la retrouver mais elle laisse le ciel à sa sœur ;)**

**J**** :**** Merci pour tes commentaires toujours complets, Alex a pas eu besoin de se tuer à la tâche pour déjà finir à l'infirmerie, ça laisse de mauvais présages pour la suite... Pour Sam, les explications viendront sûrement plus tard maintenant que Ruby a disparu.**


	11. Chapitre 11 : Rester forte

**Bonjour à tous et toutes,**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre où on comprend un peu mieux les émotions de chacun.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Rester forte

Curieuse, Alex déplia le message laissé par sa sœur en se dirigeant vers la salle que Winn lui avait indiqué. Si elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre avec ce mot, il la surprit finalement peu.

«Tu avais sûrement raison, Sam peut être kryptonienne. On en rediscute plus tard. Et n'oublie pas, je t'aime sœurette 3. P.S. : J'ai laissé la kryptonite dans l'air»

Le petit cœur fit sourire l'agente du DEO qui détruisit rapidement le message. Ainsi, encore une fois, elle allait devoir apporter à sa petite-amie une grande nouvelle. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment elle pourrait annoncer ça à la mère de famille. Elle était encore perdue dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte du dojo d'entraînement. Elle prit encore quelques minutes pour effectuer un exercice de respiration que lui avait enseigné Gaby. Et alors qu'elle se sentait encore moins prête qu'à l'instant d'avant, elle entra.

Sam ouvrit les yeux quand elle entendit la porte de la salle s'ouvrir. Le simple fait de voir le visage souriant d'Alex apaisa un peu ses craintes. Elle savait que l'agente du DEO n'était pas sereine, ses yeux froncés et ses mains qui se massaient en étaient des signes. Mais elle lui souriait et cela signifiait qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Calmement, elle se releva en espérant que l'instant durerait même si son cœur pleurait sa fille chérie. Puis en quelques pas, elle se retrouva de nouveau dans les bras chauds et aimants de l'aînée des Danvers. L'oreille contre sa poitrine, elle calqua sa respiration sur celle de sa bien-aimée.

\- Ça va ? Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il m'a pris, avoua la mère de famille.

\- Tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai tellement peur moi que je n'ose pas imaginer tes craintes. C'est normal de craquer.

\- Mais je t'ai fait mal !

\- Non, le stress m'affaiblit. Je ne vais pas dire que j'aime me faire frapper mais tu ne m'as pas blessée.

\- …

\- Par contre, Gaby sera peut-être un peu plus longue à accepter tes excuses. Elle a dit qu'il fallait que tu arrêtes de prendre sa patiente préférée pour punching ball.

\- Tu es sûre qu'elle a dit « préférée » ? la taquina Sam.

\- Et toi, comment vas-tu ? demanda Alexandra en resserrant ses bras.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai la sensation de ne plus être en capacité de ressentir quoi que ce soit. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si on ne la retrouve pas. Elle est ma vie, Alex !

\- Je sais Sam, on va la retrouver. Je retournerais ciel et terre pour cela et Kara, l'Univers entier. On est là et le DEO entier va t'aider.

\- Parce qu'ils t'adorent et je les comprends. Merci. Merci d'être là et de ne pas disparaître.

\- Je veille sur toi, lui murmura l'agente du DEO.

\- Merci, répondit la mère de famille.

\- Il paraît que tu t'es battue avec ma sœur ?

\- Mmmh… Il se peut, je ne pas trop pourquoi. Ni comment j'ai pu lui mettre un coup.

\- Cette salle possède un dispositif qui permet de diffuser d'infimes particules de Kryptonite. Ça permet d'avoir des entraînements pour Kara où elle n'est pas aidée par sa condition de Kryptonienne. Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, un rayon de soleil et ça ne verra plus. Mais tu ne t'es pas fait mal, toi ?

\- Non, ça va. Un peu fatiguée et je ne dirais pas non à une douche.

\- Suis-moi, je vais te montrer les vestiaires.

En guidant sa petite amie dans les couloirs, Alex se disait que si Kara avait raison, le destin s'acharnait vraiment sur Sam. Après lui avoir donnée une de ses tenues d'entraînement et s'être assurée qu'elle saurait retrouver son chemin, l'aînée des Danvers retourna auprès de Winn.

\- Alors on en est où ?

\- J'ai retrouvé le chemin de Ruby ce matin. En arrivant au collège, elle est passée par son casier avant de prendre la direction de la salle de musique. Mais ce n'était pas dans son emploi du temps.

\- Et après ?

\- Plus rien, même pas un véhicule suspect. J'ai envoyé des agents sur place.

\- Merci, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

\- Il faut interroger Sam, c'est la procédure.

\- Je vais le faire.

\- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas raisonnable, répondit l'informaticien. Si tu croisais un miroir, tu prendrais peur tellement ton regard est noir. Tu ne veux pas imposer ça à Sam.

\- Mais…

\- Je vais m'en occuper, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Tu fais attention à elle ? déclara la femme inquiète.

\- Bien sûr. Je veux juste l'aider.

Malgré ses craintes, Alex approuva ce choix d'un signe de tête. Elle avait la sensation de ne pas vivre pleinement les événements. C'était sûrement un automatisme de son métier mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était une bonne nouvelle ou pas.

Alors que Winn répondait à un appel, l'agente gouvernementale sentit des bras s'accrocher à elle. Sans un mot, elle posa ses mains sur celles jointes sur son ventre. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour comprendre le stress qui les habitait. Ce fût la voix de l'agent Schott qui fit rouvrir ses yeux à l'aînée des Danvers.

\- C'était James. Il est désolé mais il doit rentrer chez lui. On l'a cambriolé.

\- Merde, lâcha la mère de famille.

\- Il a dit que tout était sous contrôle. Sam, je suis désolé mais je dois te poser quelques questions…

\- Je te suis, déclara-t-elle.

Le cœur d'Alex se serra un peu plus quand elle croisa le regard terrorisé de son amie.

* * *

Kara volait depuis des heures au-dessus de National City. Plus les minutes s'égrainaient, plus elle s'inquiétait pour la fille de son amie. Elle avait tout essayé, parcourir la ville à toute vitesse puis elle avait refait le tour en prenant le temps d'analyser. Elle s'était même autorisée pour la première fois de sa vie à écouter et regarder chez les gens. D'habitude, elle ne le faisait que dans les cas d'urgences ou d'intervention. Malheureusement pour elle, la Kryptonienne avait parfois regardé au mauvais moment mais elle avait réussi à arrêter des trafiquants de drogues avec cette technique.

Mais après quatre heures de recherche, elle commençait à s'épuiser et à désespérer de trouver Ruby comme cela. S'arrêtant entre deux immeubles, elle souffla pour essayer de couper le fil de ses pensées mais très vite, elle se sentit assaillie par les sons qui l'entouraient. Elle entendait tout… Elle eût la sensation de se retrouver des années en arrière quand tous ses sens l'oppressaient. En ouvrant les yeux, qu'elle ne se souvenait plus d'avoir fermé, sa vision clignotait entre perception classique et sa vue rayons X. Son mal de tête s'abattit d'un coup et elle eût le sentiment que si elle avait été Terrienne, elle se serait écroulée au sol.

Puisant dans ses dernières ressources, Kara avisa le bâtiment de L-Corp et vola jusqu'au balcon du bureau de Lena. Ces derniers temps, il avait souvent été vide mais aujourd'hui la Luthor tenait la barre. Quand elle vit son amie s'effondrer en passant la fenêtre, elle se précipita vers elle en criant :

\- Kara ?!

\- Moins fort, grimaça la super héroïne.

\- Pardon. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Où as-tu mal ?

\- Ma tête… Trop… de… bruits…

La propriétaire des lieux compris à peine le dernier mot avant que son amie ne tombe dans le néant. Aussitôt, elle appela la seule personne qui pouvait l'aider à comprendre la situation.

\- Alex.

\- Alex, c'est Lena. Kara vient de s'effondrer devant moi dans mon bureau…

\- Comment ça ?! s'étonna l'agente du DEO.

\- Elle est arrivée par le balcon, puis elle a juste dit qu'il y avait trop de bruit et qu'elle avait mal à la tête avant de fermer les yeux.

\- Elle respire ?

\- Oui, répondit la femme d'affaire après vérification. A vrai dire, on dirait qu'elle dort.

\- Elle dort ?

\- Oui… Comme si elle s'était pris un coup de fatigue d'un coup.

\- Tu sais quoi, j'arrive au plus vite !

\- Non ! Reste avec Sam. Elle en a besoin. Elle va s'effondrer si tu la laisses, même pour ta sœur. Dis-moi ce qu'il faut faire, je le ferais.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Certaine Alex, je ne la laisserais pas tomber, déclara Lena d'une voix douce.

\- D'accord… céda la Danvers. Je t'envoie un agent du DEO avec le matériel.

\- Merci.

\- Et Lena ?

\- Oui ?!

\- C'est ma petite sœur et j'ai l'impression de ressentir sa peur, la même qu'il y a vingt ans. Alors prends soin d'elle.

\- Promis. Je veille sur elle et toi, veilles sur ta femme.

La Luthor sentit l'hésitation de la Danvers avant de raccrocher. C'était vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais évoqué la mère de famille avec ce genre d'appellation. Mais aujourd'hui, elle ressentait le besoin d'Alex de se sentir légitime et c'est ce qu'elle avait voulu faire avec cette phrase.

Ce fût le téléphone sonnant qui réveilla Kara. La Kryptonienne avisa ses lunettes sur la table basse. Les sons avaient arrêté de tambouriner contre ses tempes mais elle sentait la barre au milieu de son front et sa vue était encore brouillée. Ensuite, elle remarqua les lampes solaires qui l'entouraient. Son amie lui fit un grand sourire quand elle l'aperçut réveillée et lui demanda comment elle allait. « Mieux » fût tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire. Pendant qu'elle se relevait, Lena signa le bon du coursier qui lui tendit une enveloppe kraft. En lisant le destinataire, le regard de la Luthor se fronça.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est adressé à « Mme. Arias et en cas d'absence Mme. Luthor».

\- Tu crois que ça concerne Ruby ?

\- Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir, répondit la brune en ouvrant le courrier.

* * *

**RAR :**

**HeroWitch**** :**** Merci pour ton compliment sur le dernier chapitre et désolé de ne pas encore répondre à tes questions sur la disparition de Ruby.**

**J**** :**** Effectivement, même avant de l'écrire, j'imaginais pas qu'Alex finisse à l'infirmerie sous les coups de Sam mais rien de grave elle en est sortie. Comme on me l'a fait remarqué la saison précédente et cette saison là, la série s'appelle Supergirl, il faut bien que Kara prenne parfois les choses en mains ;)**


	12. Chapitre 12 : Bonne nouvelle ?

**Bonjour à toutes et tous !**

**Aujourd'hui un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude pour attendre les sous-titres du premier épisode du Crossover ! En espérant que cela vous plaise autant !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 12: Bonne nouvelle ?

Il n'avait fallu que quelques secondes à Kara pour les ramener, elle et Lena, au DEO, avec la petite clé USB échappée de l'enveloppe. Ne voulant pas risquer un virus informatique, la Luthor avait demandé à examiner le contenu dans les locaux de l'agence gouvernementale avec le soutien de son petit ami. Installé dans son bureau, le directeur de la R&D avait fait venir son supérieur. Quand tout le monde fût prêt, il brancha la clé sur son ordinateur.

Une vidéo se lança et le visage de Ruby apparut sur l'écran devant eux. J'onn réagit immédiatement :

\- Arrête la vidéo et allez chercher Sam et Alex.

\- Tu ne veux pas qu'on s'assure avant du contenu ? demanda la cheffe d'entreprise dont le cœur s'était serré à la vue du visage fatigué de la fille de son amie.

\- Non, elles méritent de savoir… Quelque ce soit la nouvelle.

La Luthor comprenait les raisons du patron du DEO. Mais elle avait l'habitude de tout contrôler et elle ne pouvait pas se préparer à soutenir la mère de famille correctement si elle ne connaissait pas le contenu de la vidéo. Et si elle ne se mentait pas, elle avait surtout besoin de savoir, Ruby ayant pris une grande place dans son cœur après toutes ces années.

L'arrivée des deux femmes dans le bureau fit naître un silence. Quand leurs regards se posèrent sur l'image figée, leurs amis virent clairement la douleur et la terreur dans les yeux de Sam. Alors que le visage de l'agente du DEO sembla afficher un certain soulagement. Comme si la seule existence d'une telle vidéo ne pouvait apporter qu'une bonne nouvelle. Quand elles se furent installées, la mère de famille assise face au visage de sa fille et sa petite amie debout, droite comme un I, ses mains sur les épaules de l'Arias, J'onn fit signe à l'agent Schott de lancer l'enregistrement. Presque immédiatement la voix de l'adolescente retentie :

\- Je suis Ruby Arias, fille de Samantha Arias, et nous sommes le jeudi 12 décembre 2019. – Le texte avait été écrit et aux yeux de la jeune fille filant sur sa droite, Alex devinait qu'elle devait être menacée. Inconsciemment, elle serra ses doigts sur les épaules de celle qu'elle aimait. – Avant tout, je tiens à dire que je vais bien. Maman, si tu veux me récupérer tu dois suivre les consignes qui suivent. – C'était impressionnant comme le discours de l'adolescent sonnait faux. – Récupérer 410 810$ en billets de 10 et 20$, non traçables et avec des numéros qui ne se suivent pas. Les mettre dans un sac de sport que tu remettras à Alex… - Un bruit semblable à un coup de poing qu'on abat sur la table retentit à travers les haut-parleurs et tous virent Ruby baisser la tête. – Pardon… Tu remettras le sac à l'officier Danvers qui devra attendre devant la fontaine du parc Kennedy demain à 17h. Je t'ai…

La vidéo se coupa au milieu de la phrase de l'adolescente. Samantha était en pleurs et ses épaules tressautaient. Quant au reste de la salle, plus personne n'osait parler. Tous méditaient sur ce qu'ils venaient de voir et d'entendre. Ainsi, c'était bien un enlèvement et il était l'heure de payer la rançon. Ce fût le mouvement de la mère de famille se levant et fuyant le bureau qui fit réagir Alexandra. Mais alors qu'elle allait la suivre, une main se posa sur son bras tremblant de rage.

\- Je vais y aller, déclara Lena d'une voix ferme.

Et avant que l'agente du DEO n'ait réagi la Luthor avait pris la suite de son amie. Alex était complètement hébétée par ce qu'elle avait vu, tous ses membres tremblaient et sa vision était floue sans qu'elle sache qui de sa colère ou de sa santé fragile en était la cause. Et alors qu'elle allait s'écrouler, un fauteuil apparut rapidement derrière elle et elle se laissa aller à sa tristesse.

Kara fit un signe de la main et J'onn et Winn quittèrent la pièce en prenant soin de passer le bureau en mode privé en baissant les stores. La Kryptonienne aussi avait peur pour Ruby mais elle ne comprenait pas la réaction excessive sa sœur de cœur. Mais pouvait-elle réellement le faire ? Elle n'avait pas la même relation avec la jeune fille qu'Alex. Sans faire de gestes brusques, elle enleva son costume et remit ses lunettes sur son nez avant de s'agenouiller devant le fauteuil. Elle attendit que son aînée ancre son regard dans le sien avant de prendre la parole :

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai la sensation d'avoir mal partout. J'ai la tête qui tourne et le cœur qui palpite…

\- Est-ce que tu peux lancer un check-up de tes constances vitales avec ta montre ? demanda la Kryptonienne avec douceur.

En se concentrant, Alex réussit à naviguer dans les différents menus de sa montre et à obéir à sa sœur. Dans la seconde qui suivit, elle sentit la piqûre caractéristique nécessaire à la prise de sang. Un cri sortit de sa gorge, ce qui habituellement lui semblait un petit picotement, aujourd'hui elle le vivait comme si on lui avait tiré une balle à bout portant dans le poignet. En moins d'une milliseconde, elle se retrouva contre le corps chaud de sa sœur qui la berçait en kryptonien. Elle gardait un œil sur la montre de sa sœur qui affichait un tas de données qu'elle ne savait pas lire, d'une pression elle envoya les résultats à Gabriela Dawson. Sa réponse ne tarda pas sur sa propre montre, l'aînée des Danvers était déshydratée et en hypoglycémie. Kara l'expliqua à sa sœur et la reposant délicatement dans le fauteuil, elle partit à la recherche d'un petit encas.

* * *

Sam quant à elle avait carrément quitté le bâtiment dans lequel elle s'était sentie comme emprisonnée toute la journée. La nuit noire et froide de l'hiver la cueillit sur le seuil de l'immeuble mais elle ne la ressentit pas. Dans ce quartier d'affaire de la ville, il n'y avait presque plus personne et son cri déchirant ne fit même pas se retourner l'homme en costume qui marchait sur le trottoir d'en face. Par contre, il fendit net le cœur de sa meilleure amie qui laissa sortir les larmes qu'elle avait retenue toute la journée.

Le cœur se libérant un peu de cette tristesse et les yeux pleins de larmes, la propriétaire de L-Corp s'avança jusqu'à son amie. Délicatement, elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules. La mère de famille la regarda avec un petit sourire triste avant de la prendre elle aussi dans ses bras. Elles restèrent ainsi un moment sans rien dire, elles n'en avaient pas besoin, n'avaient-elles pas déjà traversé le pire ensemble ? Comme il fallait s'y attendre, le froid mordant poussa Sam à murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille de son pilier.

\- Emmène-moi.

\- Où ça ?

\- Où, n'a pas tant d'importance tant que ce n'est pas à la maison, je n'y arriverais pas…

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Lena pour prendre le lead de leur binôme. Elle les ramena à l'intérieur où Winn ne tarda pas à leur ramener leurs affaires non sans faire un petit sourire à la mère de famille et un bisou à sa petite amie. Quelques minutes plus tard, Max, le chauffeur de Lena, arriva devant le bâtiment. Elles montèrent en silence et se laissèrent bercer par la musique classique qui se diffusait dans l'habitacle.

L'Arias ne réagit pas quand son amie la poussa hors du véhicule devant l'immeuble d'Alex, ni quand elles montèrent les étages. Par contre, voir la Luthor trouver une clé sous le paillasson, la sortit de sa léthargie.

\- Depuis quand il y a une clé ici ?

\- Attends, moi aussi j'ai des Super pouvoirs, déclara la femme en souriant et en appuyant son propos d'un clin d'œil.

A peine furent-elles entrées que Samantha sorti deux verres et une bouteille de vin. Après avoir les servis et bu une première gorgée, elle posa enfin la question qui mûrissait dans son esprit.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as amenée ici ?

\- Parce que c'est un endroit où tu es à l'aise et qu'Alex va rentrer ici quand elle aura fini. Je pense que tu as besoin d'elle dans cette épreuve.

Un sourire naquit sur le visage de la mère de famille mais il fana quand elle se remémora la vidéo qu'ils avaient vu ce soir. Voir Ruby l'avait soulagée mais elle avait la sensation que les ravisseurs lui avaient envoyé la vidéo pour la faire espérer mais que si Kara ne retrouvait pas sa fille, elle ne la reverrait jamais. D'ailleurs, comment pourrait-elle réunir une telle somme d'argent ? Elle avait un bon salaire, merci à Lena, mais pas assez de trésorerie pour sortir une telle somme… Son esprit essayait de trouver une solution mais la seule qui lui semblait possible ne lui plaisait pas. Jamais une banque n'accepterait de lui faire un prêt aussi rapidement.

En face d'elle, Lena s'était mise à l'aise et cherchait dans les placards quelque chose à cuisiner pour son amie. En effet, Kara l'avait prévenue de la fringale de sa sœur et elle essayait d'éviter la même chose à son amie. Décidément, ce n'était pas la journée des sœurs Danvers aujourd'hui, ni de personne d'autre, se dit-elle. En mettant de l'eau à bouillir, elle se retourna vers celle qui était comme sa sœur. Sam semblait en proie à de grandes questions. Elle se doutait de ce qui la perturbait tant mais se sentait incapable de l'aider. Enfin, si, elle avait une idée mais elle attendait que Sam en parle avant car elle savait que son amie avait du mal sur ce sujet.

Quand le repas fût prêt, elles s'installèrent et commencèrent à dîner. Après de longues minutes de silence, Samantha reprit enfin la parole :

\- Tu as des nouvelles ?

\- Alex va mieux, elle rentre bientôt. Tous les autres travaillent sans relâche.

\- Merci…

\- C'est ce que font les amis, répondit la Luthor toujours peu à l'aise avec ce genre de remerciement.

\- Peut-être mais c'est appréciable de se sentir entourée.

La mère de famille ne mangeait pas réellement, elle déplaçait sa nourriture. La conclusion de ses réflexions l'avait amené à une seule solution. Et cette solution était face à elle, il fallait juste qu'elle dépasse ses a priori.

\- Tu sais que tu peux me bosser la question ? la piqua son amie qui semblait lire dans ses pensées.

\- Lena, tu as déjà fait tant pour moi. Je ne peux pas te demander cela. C'est trop !

\- Je te répondrais la même chose que pour le Stradivarius, ça sera trop quand je le penserais. J'ai les moyens et c'est la seule façon de la sauver.

\- C'est presque un demi-million ! cria Sam.

\- Et alors ! s'exclama la milliardaire en se levant de sa chaise. Moi aussi, je tiens à ta fille et si tu tiens tant me rembourser. Soit ! Tu pourras le faire, mais en attendant, demain Alex aura l'argent. – Le visage de la Luthor se détendit et elle fit le tour de la table pour se mettre à la hauteur de son amie. – L'amitié c'est aussi accepter de recevoir. Si tu veux, c'est ta paye pour toutes les séances de psy que je te dois depuis des années.

Les bras de l'Arias entourèrent l'autre femme et la serrèrent un long moment. Finalement, Ruby ne pouvait que rentrer en étant autant aimée.

* * *

**Ainsi Ruby a été kidnappée pour de l'argent mais par qui ? pourquoi ? Donnez moi vos hypothèses en commentaires !**

**RAR :**

**HeroWitch**** :**** Le mystère s'épaissit-il avec cette demande de rançon ou penses-tu connaître la solution ?**

**J**** :**** Une révélation à la fois, aujourd'hui c'est sur Ruby mais les réponses à tes questions sur Sam et Kara arriveront un jour.**


	13. Chapitre 13 : Trouver du réconfort

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous allez réussir à prendre votre mal en patience pour attendre la fin du Crossover !**

**J'ai une bonne nouvelle aussi, c'est que La Chef a accepté d'écrire aussi un chapitre pour cette nouvelle saison ! Je ne sais pas encore où il sera situé mais j'ai hâte de le découvrir !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Trouver du réconfort

Lorsque Kara déposa sa sœur sur son balcon, la nuit était déjà bien avancée. Les deux sœurs avaient discuté un long moment avant qu'Alex n'avoue qu'elle ne se sentait pas capable de porter la responsabilité que le, ou les, ravisseur avait posé sur ses épaules. Si elle ne voulait pas qu'on la voit comme une personne diminuée, c'était la vérité depuis son face à face avec Reign. Et aujourd'hui, elle en voyait pleinement les conséquences. La Kryptonienne avait tenté de la raisonner sans grande réussite. Alors elle avait laissé sa sœur aux bons soins de Winn et était repartie sillonner le ciel de leur ville. Elle avait parcouru des milliers de kilomètres avant que l'agente du DEO lui demande de rentrer.

Alex embrassa sa sœur avant de pousser délicatement la fenêtre de sa terrasse. Lena l'avait prévenue que Sam s'était endormie alors la Danvers faisait de son mieux pour être silencieuse. Son regard se posa sur le corps endormi de Samantha. Elle semblait paisible et l'agente gouvernementale était soulagée de savoir qu'elle avait rejoint Morphée. En faisant attention où elle posait les pieds, Alex rejoignit l'îlot central sur lequel était posé deux feuilles pliées en deux. Ils portaient tous les deux l'écriture reconnaissable de Lena et elle sourit en prenant le mot qui lui était destiné.

_« Alexandra, _

_Tu trouveras dans le frigo le reste de notre repas si tu as faim. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi mais laisses nous gérer demain matin, prenez du temps toutes les deux. Nous nous occupons de tout._

_Prends soin d'elle s'il te plaît._

_Bonne nuit._

_Lena »_

L'attention fit chaud au cœur de l'aînée des Danvers et son estomac réagit vivement à la mention de nourriture. Elle prit donc le temps de faire réchauffer le fond de pâtes au pesto en se demandant où son amie avait trouvé les ingrédients pour les préparer. Tout en dégustant son plat, elle réfléchissait aux événements de la journée et de ceux à venir. Elle était terrorisée à l'idée d'être en première ligne, plus encore que dans n'importe qu'elle mission du DEO. Et comme souvent quand ce genre de doutes naissait en elle, le besoin d'écrire se fit ressentir.

Elle termina son encas et déposa, aussi silencieusement que possible, ses couverts dans l'évier. La vaisselle attendrait. Toujours guidée par la lumière extérieure à son appartement, Alex se dirigea vers son bureau pour récupérer feuilles, enveloppes et le stylo que Sam lui avait offert. Elle reprit la place à laquelle avait mangé, c'était celle qui avait le plus de luminosité et laissa son cœur guider sa main sur le papier.

Alex était en train d'écrire sa troisième lettre quand elle entendit Samantha se lever. L'aînée des Danvers reposa son stylo quand elle sentit les bras de son aimée l'entourer. Sa tête se posa contre l'épaule de la mère de famille et elles fermèrent les yeux pour profiter de ce moment en dehors de la tempête.

\- Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir fait attention à toi, déclara doucement l'Arias.

\- Ta journée était difficile…

\- Comme la tienne.

Le silence reprit ses droits comme si le fait de parler plus longtemps briserait totalement ce moment. Les mains de Sam massaient délicatement les muscles tendus et douloureux de l'agente. Chacune des deux femmes se demandait si un jour elles pourraient vivre sans histoires. Mais l'une d'elles avait plus de doutes. Pour essayer de repousser l'échéance de la discussion sur les origines de son amie, Alex proposa :

\- Que dis-tu de partir à la maison du Lac ? Demain quand on aura retrouvé Ruby.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est possible. Ruby a cours encore une semaine et j'ai une tonne de réunions à venir. Mais j'adorerais le faire.

\- Je pense que l'école de Ruby comprendrait après l'épreuve qu'elle vit et s'il le faut j'irai négocier avec Lena qu'elle prenne ta place, déclara l'aînée des Danvers en se retournant. Je souhaite juste t'enlever de cette ville de malheur et des problèmes qui l'habitent.

Elles s'embrassèrent et Sam posa son front sur celui de sa petite-amie.

\- Tu adores cette ville, mais si tu veux jouer au chevalier, je serais ta princesse.

\- Tu as raison, j'aime National City. Mais je t'aime encore plus. J'appellerais Charles demain matin pour le prévenir.

\- Merci. Et je t'aime aussi, répondit Sam en appuyant ses propos d'un baiser.

\- Que dirais-tu d'aller se coucher ?

\- Et tes lettres ?

\- Je finirais demain.

Sans un mot, la mère de famille tira son amie jusqu'au lit où elles se couchèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

* * *

Alexandra se réveilla tôt, c'était très souvent le cas avant les missions complexes. Aujourd'hui serait encore plus difficile que les autres jours. Elle ne savait plus comment Ruby avait conquis cette place dans son cœur mais elle savait que son enlèvement avait ouvert un gouffre en elle. C'est ce qu'elle voulait écrire alors après avoir embrassé Sam encore endormie, l'agente du DEO reprit le stylo qu'elle avait abandonné la veille et recommença l'écriture de ses lettres.

Quand Alex eût terminée, elle s'habilla et laissa un mot à sa petite amie avant de prendre la direction du parc. L'air frais de l'hiver et les faibles lueurs des lampadaires donnaient un air calme à National City mais l'agente n'était pas dans cet état d'esprit. D'habitude, l'arrivée de Noël la rendait heureuse, elle aimait les petites attentions que l'on fait à cette époque de l'année. Elle adorait marcher dans le parc quasiment vide pour avoir le plaisir de rentrer au chaud chez elle. Mais ce matin, elle avançait d'un pas soutenu. Elle arriva rapidement au pied de son arbre. Le métal froid de la boîte l'agressa mais elle s'en fichait. Elle avait la sensation que ça lui rappelait qu'elle était vivante et qu'elle pouvait agir.

Une fois l'échange effectué, elle eût un flash. Elle réalisa que les lettres qu'elle tenait, c'était Maggie qui les avait posé ici. C'était celles précédant son départ à Midvale. D'un mouvement lent, sa main droite vint à son poignet gauche, jusqu'au bracelet que lui avait offert Sam. Le titane froid contrastait avec le cuir encore chaud. Depuis le jour où elle l'avait reçu, son premier réflexe chaque matin en sortant de son lit était de le lasser à son bras. Par la suite, la montre de Winn et Lena s'était inscrite dans le rituel, puis le baiser à Samantha quand elles dormaient ensemble. Quand elle y pensait, que de chemins parcourus depuis ce jour-là. Sa vie avait changé en six mois… Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'une mission de grande importance l'attendait, elle réalisait tout cela comme dans une grande baffe.

Alex tituba et finit par s'asseoir sur le banc qu'elle avait partagé avec Sam. Les lettres étaient tombées sur le sol et ses papiers blancs détonnaient avec la terre du chemin. Autant de lettres que de personnes qui comptaient sur elle pour ramener Ruby saine et sauve. Elle n'était pas certaine d'être à la hauteur. L'histoire de Reign avait démontré à quel point son raisonnement était altéré quand son cœur prenait part à l'équation et aujourd'hui c'était le cas.

Quand enfin Alex rentra du parc, le cœur de Samantha se libéra d'une chaîne. La mère de famille avait bien vu le petit mot de son amoureuse qui lui disait de ne pas s'inquiéter mais cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle était debout et ne comprenait pas ce qui lui demandait autant de temps. D'un autre côté, leur discussion au milieu de la nuit lui était revenue et elle avait décidé de ne pas partir à sa recherche. Alors pour s'occuper, elle avait répondu à Lena qui lui avait laissé une très belle lettre pour lui redire qu'elle resterait à ses côtés quoique la vie dresse comme épreuves devant elle. Puis elle avait décidé de préparer le petit-déjeuner favori de sa petite-amie : pancakes et chocolat chaud à la guimauve. Le café lui étant encore interdit.

Sam sourit à Alex qui quittait son manteau en soufflant dans ses mains pour les réchauffer. L'agente du DEO vint vers elle avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le contact était gelé mais lui réchauffa le cœur comme rarement.

\- Bonjour toi, déclara Alex doucement.

\- Bonjour vous, répondit-elle. Tu dois avoir froid, tiens ton chocolat.

L'aînée des Danvers accepta avec plaisir la tasse et s'installa à ses côtés à la table. En voyant les pancakes encore fumant dans l'assiette face à elle, elle entendit son estomac lui rappeler qu'elle l'avait oublié.

\- Merci. Comment tu-vas ?

\- Ça va, je crois. J'ai mal mais aujourd'hui ça semble plus supportable, j'ai de l'espoir.

\- Je comprends. Tu as eu des nouvelles ?

\- Oui, j'ai eu Lena au téléphone. Ils ont découverts que la somme demandée n'était pas anodine…

La voix de Sam s'était brisée sur la fin de sa phrase. Cela eut pour réaction de faire relever la tête d'Alex.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Les études disent que c'est le coût nécessaire pour élever un enfant.

\- Tu veux dire que c'est l'argent que tu as dépensé pour prendre soin de Ruby.

\- Et celle que je paierai jusqu'à ses 21 ans et on peut ajouter l'université.

\- Mais c'est énorme ! déclara Alex qui n'avait jamais imaginé cela.

\- Oui même si on ne s'en rend pas compte. Mais surtout… ça donne une idée de qui peut être derrière tout ça.

\- Qui ?

\- Mark…

\- Le géniteur de Ruby… Je ne comprends pas, je croyais qu'il ne voulait rien à voir avec elle, dit l'aînée des Danvers se rappelant ce qu'avait raconté Sam dans ses lettres lors de sa période à Midvale.

\- C'est ce qu'il m'a dit le soir où il m'a jeté de chez lui. Mais je ne vois personne d'autre qui aurait pu demander une telle somme.

L'esprit d'Alex tournait à dix milles miles à l'heure, ça lui semblait trop. Trop simple, trop évident, trop invraisemblable. Elle se posait un tas de questions, est-ce que quelque chose d'autre étayait cette hypothèse ? Avaient-ils d'autres pistes ? Elle aurait aimé les poser mais Samantha pleurait à nouveau. Elle marmonnait des phrases qu'Alex ne comprenait pas bien. Il était question de responsabilités, d'erreurs qu'elle aurait commises. En un mot, la mère de famille culpabilisait. L'agente du DEO se leva de son tabouret et fit tourner celui de Sam vers elle. Sans un mot Alex lui fit lever la tête et essuya les larmes qui coulaient. Puis l'aînée des Danvers lui dit tendrement :

\- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. C'est lui qui t'a mis à la porte. C'est lui qui a été silencieux pendant des années. S'il tenait vraiment à Ruby, il aurait sonné un jour à ta porte pour te demander de la voir.

\- Je ne sais pas si je l'aurais accueilli.

\- Mais ça n'importe pas, ce que tu aurais fait ou non. Il n'a pas fait le premier pas, kidnapper sa fille et te réclamer la somme que tu as déjà dépensé n'est pas une preuve d'amour…

\- Tu sais, avoua Sam en reniflant. J'ai espéré des années qu'un jour Ruby rencontre son père parce qu'il a été une personne qui m'a changé bien avant de me trahir. C'est lui qui m'a appris à avoir confiance en moi, c'est lui. Même s'il a détruit cela après. C'est lui qui m'a fait comprendre que j'étais belle et femme. Et Ruby n'a jamais su cela. Il n'est jamais venu et je n'ai jamais trouvé le temps de lui dire tout ça.

\- Parce que tu as préféré vivre à 100% les moments que tu partageais avec elle. Et ça, c'est une vraie preuve d'amour.

Leur discussion dura encore de longues minutes et le petit-déjeuner se transforma en partage de souvenirs avec l'adolescente. Alex cherchait à faire comprendre à sa dulcinée qu'elle avait été une mère formidable et qu'elle l'était encore. Elle admirait sa petite amie pour cela. Et quand le DEO les appela pour préparer la remise de rançon, l'espoir était de nouveau avec elles.

* * *

**RAR :**

**J**** :**** J'espère que ce chapitre a pu t'apporter certaines réponses. En tout cas, merci pour les reviews !**

**HeroWitch**** :**** Comme pour J, tu as eu certaines réponses dans ce chapitre, mais je ne doute pas que tu en auras de nouvelles.**


	14. Chapitre 14 : Le jour J

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes,**

**J'espère que tout va bien pour vous à l'approche des fêtes ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Le jour J

En arrivant au centre opérationnel du DEO, Alex remarqua que tout le monde était prêt. James et Kara avaient revêtu leur tenues de combat et Winn et Lena s'acharnaient sur leur clavier, une dizaine d'écrans devant eux. Il manquait J'onn à l'appel et cela ne rassura pas l'agente. La main de Sam bien serrée dans la sienne, elles avancèrent jusqu'au bureau dépassant un groupe d'agents qui semblaient analyser les plans du parc où Alexandra avait rendez-vous. Rapidement, chacun les prit dans ses bras pour les saluer, l'heure n'était pas à la fête. L'échange aurait lieu dans 5 heures. Il fallait réfléchir à toutes les options d'ici là.

Sans arrêter sa frappe frénétique sur son clavier, l'agent Schott déclara :

\- J'onn nous rejoindra bientôt. On va mobiliser qu'une équipe réduite : nous et un groupe d'intervention.

\- Qui en sera le leader ? demanda Alex qui reprenait ses automatismes de cheffe de groupe.

\- Vasquez, elle s'est portée volontaire et J'onn l'a approuvé. – Un signe de tête de l'aînée des Danvers approuva à son tour l'agente. – Ils ont pour mission de couvrir le parc du haut des immeubles environnants. Ils ne pourront pas agir au sol. C'est pour ça que Kara et le Gardien sont là. Ils pourront te servir de soutien, continua Winn.

\- On a une idée de l'identité du ravisseur mais sait-on s'il est seul ? demanda James qui ne semblait pas être arrivé beaucoup plutôt que les deux femmes.

\- Non, pas encore. On travaille dessus, répondit Lena. D'ailleurs Sam, on a trouvé trois Mark JOHNSON sur National City qui pourrait correspondre à ce que tu m'as dit ce matin au téléphone. Penses-tu que tu pourrais regarder les photos ?

\- Je peux essayer, répondit la mère de famille.

En dix secondes, la Luthor avait pris sa tablette et emmenait son amie dans un coin plus calme. Ce comportement étonna Alex qui se tourna vers Winn en demandant :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Il fallait qu'on éloigne un peu Samantha, avoua le directeur de la R&D.

\- Mais pourquoi ? demanda l'aînée des Danvers qui ne comprenait pas.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, suis moi, proposa l'agent Schott.

De la même manière que Lena un peu plus tôt, il arrêta son travail pour attraper une tablette et prit la direction de la salle de conférence. Alex le suivit soucieuse, elle n'aurait pas été entourée de ses amis, elle aurait cru à un piège. Derrière elle, Kara et James partirent rejoindre l'équipe d'intervention. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle, Winn ferma la porte et les stores sous le regard de plus en plus préoccupé de son amie.

\- Vas-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il se trame ? demanda sévèrement Alexandra.

\- Je suis désolé de tout ce manège mais Lena et J'onn préfèrent que Sam ne soit pas au courant tant que tu n'as pas donné ton avis sur la question.

\- Et quelle est cette question ?

\- Es-tu prête à regarder à nouveau la vidéo de Ruby ? demanda un peu stressé l'informaticien.

\- Euh oui… Qu'est-ce que je regarde ?

\- Tout, à toi de me dire ce que tu en penses.

Et d'un mouvement, il lança la vidéo. Encore une fois, la peur qui se lisait dans le regard fuyant de l'adolescente frappa Alex. Quand elle donna son hypothèse d'au moins une personne armée dans la pièce, Winn lui répondit :

\- On n'avait pas vu cela, mais ça semble cohérent.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je dois voir Winn !?

\- Je préférerais que tu me dises ce que toi tu vois, j'ai tellement regardé cette vidéo que je ne sais plus ce que je vois ou pas, lâcha l'agent dépité mais faisant fi de la colère de son amie.

\- D'accord, répondit Alex en se calmant. Tu veux bien me la remettre mais sans le son s'il te plaît ?

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, l'aînée des Danvers essaya d'ignorer ce qu'elle avait déjà vu. Ainsi, elle regarda plutôt les mains de Ruby et rapidement, elle trouva leurs mouvements peu naturels. Elle avait l'impression que la jeune fille montrait des chiffres précis. D'un geste, elle attrapa une feuille et un stylo qui traînaient sur la table.

\- 3, 1, 1, 3, 1, 1…

\- Je pense que la séquence c'est plutôt 1, 1, 3. Et après c'est 1, 4, 5. Je n'arrive pas à savoir à quoi ça peut correspondre. Elle les répète en boucle. Tu as une idée de ce que ça peut vouloir dire ? demanda l'agent Schott qui reprenait espoir.

\- Ça ne me dit rien, mais pourquoi tu penses que je serais plus au courant que Sam de la signification de ces chiffres ?

\- Parce qu'elle change de séquence exactement au moment où elle dit ton prénom. C'est Lena qui nous a fait remarquer que le seul mot qu'elle modifie de son texte, c'est ton nom. Comme pour te faire un signe.

Alex était surprise par cette nouvelle, elle n'y avait pas fait attention. Sur le coup, elle avait pensé que ce changement était juste une habitude de l'adolescente. Mais si Lena et Winn avaient raison, Ruby avait essayé de lui faire passer un message ! De savoir cela lui rajoutait un stress supplémentaire mais en même temps, elle se sentait un peu moins coupable d'avoir passé moins de temps avec la jeune fille. Si Ruby lui faisait passer un message, c'était qu'elle avait foi en elle pour la retrouver.

Son esprit essayait de réfléchir aux moments passés avec la jeune Arias. Mais rien ne lui rappelait ces chiffres. Peut-être que dans l'exercice qu'elles avaient fait le week-end précédent, mais c'était une question de probabilité sur des ventes de voitures alors ça n'avait pas de liens. Alex réfléchissait à voix haute et Winn tentait de la relancer mais rien ne lui revenait. Décidant de passer à autre chose avec l'espoir que ça lui revienne, l'aînée des Danvers demanda :

\- Et cette histoire de coûts pour élever un enfant, ça vient d'où ?

\- Du département de l'agriculture, répondit Winn le plus sérieusement possible. Ne rigole pas, c'est tout ce qui m'est apparu quand j'ai tapé la somme dans un moteur de recherche.

\- On n'a pas mieux comme moyen de recherche, un truc un poil plus fiable, répondit l'aînée des Danvers suspicieuse.

\- Quand on vérifie ses sources, Internet est quand même la plus grande base de données.

\- Soit.

\- Cette étude date de 2017, elle raconte que les familles payent entre 174 690$ et 372 210$ en moyenne pour élever un enfant de la naissance à l'âge de 17 ans. Si on ajoute les prix de l'université et l'inflation, on arrive à…

\- 410 810$, termina Alex que la somme avait choqué.

\- Exactement, ça couvre le loyer qui augmente avec le nombre d'enfants, la nourriture, le transport, les vêtements et un tas d'autres trucs.

\- C'est impressionnant !

\- Je suis d'accord, avoua le jeune homme. Je ne sais même pas d'où peut lui venir cette idée. On dit bien que quand on aime, on ne compte pas. J'imagine que c'est encore plus vrai pour un enfant.

\- Tu as raison, on ne compte jamais pour ses enfants, déclara Sam en entrant dans la salle.

Tout son corps criait qu'elle souffrait alors comme un soir chez Lena, Winn laissa sa place à la mère de famille et s'éclipsa. Il avait pris le soin de faire disparaître le visage apeuré de Ruby de l'écran et c'est le logo du DEO qui désormais s'affichait. Le regard d'Alex fût hypnotisé par celui-ci. Sam se demandait ce qui lui arrivait, elle s'approcha donc de son amoureuse et, posant une main délicatement sur son épaule, demanda :

\- Ça va Alex ?

\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? la mère de famille ne comprenait plus rien.

\- Winn a remarqué que Ruby faisait des chiffres avec ses mains sur la vidéo. Deux séries différentes : 1, 1, 3 et 1, 4, 5. Je crois que je viens de trouver leurs significations, déclara Alexandra en se dirigeant vers le centre du DEO avec une Sam déboussolée sur les talons. Winn ! J'ai trouvé !

\- Les chiffres ?! demanda l'informaticien.

\- Oui, ce sont une combinaison d'armes sur un jeu vidéo, les explications de l'agente gouvernementale fusaient, les yeux fermés elle se remémorait les longues heures à jouer avec Ruby. Si je me souviens bien les armes des antiterroristes… Attends, un pistolet et un fusil… La première, c'est… un P250. Et pour les snipers… Attends… C'est un SG 553, un Krieg…

\- Mais c'est presque une arme de guerre ! déclara J'onn que l'agitation avait fait arriver.

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! râla Alexandra qui arrivait pas à se rappeler la roue d'achat du jeu. Merde ! Il ne me revient pas !

\- Donne-moi le nom du jeu, Alex. On va trouver, proposa Lena.

\- Attends, je vais trouver, répondit l'aînée des Danvers qui était perdue dans ses souvenirs. Je l'ai ! Un AWP !

\- Mais pourquoi avoir besoin d'un fusil de précision ? demanda Sam qui était devenue livide en voyant l'arme s'afficher sur l'écran de l'agent Schott.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Alex qui redescendait d'un coup sur terre.

\- En tout cas, si tu as raison, c'est une sacrée chance qu'on a là de savoir à quoi se préparer, dit paisiblement le directeur du DEO. Winn envoie l'info à l'équipe d'intervention.

\- Bien chef ! répondit l'agent.

Après avoir regardé sa montre, J'onn annonça à Alexandra qu'il lui restait une heure avant qu'elle ne doive se préparer. A ces mots, Lena déclara qu'elle devait aller chercher le paquet. Sam la prit dans ses bras pour la remercier avant de prendre la main de son amoureuse et de la tirer vers les couloirs. Se remémorant le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru la veille, elle les emmena vers le vestiaire que lui avait montré l'aînée des Danvers.

* * *

**RAR :**

**HeroWitch**** :** **Merci pour ta review, la Chef trouve que tu lui mets un peu la pression mais je ne doute pas qu'elle sortira encore un super chapitre ! Heureuse de voir que je ne te dégoûte pas encore du couple Sam/Alex ! **

**J**** :**** Désolé de ne pas apporter de réponses à tes questions mais ça arrivera ! Merci en tout cas pour ton soutien à travers tes commentaires !**


	15. Chapitre 15 : Un poids sur les épaules

**Bonjour à toutes et tous !**

**J'espère que les vacances approchent pour vous. Je tiens à remercier mes deux reviewers qui prennent le temps de m'écrire un petit commentaire à chaque nouveau chapitre. Je remercie aussi les lecteurs/lectrices de l'ombre.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Un poids sur les épaules

Alex referma doucement la porte du vestiaire alors que Sam s'assurait qu'il n'y avait personne. Quand elle fût certaine qu'elles étaient seules, elle se jeta sur sa petite amie pour l'embrasser passionnément. L'aînée des Danvers y mit la même conviction, elle aussi souhaitait transmettre tout son amour, ses craintes et ses angoisses dans cet échange. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, leurs fronts restèrent en contact et les mains de Sam tenaient les joues d'Alex. Ses yeux étaient clos et elle semblait chercher à caler son rythme cardiaque sur celui de la femme avec elle.

L'agente du DEO avait joint ses propres mains dans le dos de la mère de famille. Elle tentait de puiser dans cette étreinte tout le courage dont elle avait besoin pour faire face à ce qui lui semblait un des combats de sa vie. Elle l'avait écrit la nuit dernière, elle avait le sentiment d'avoir vécu une belle histoire et que même si elle aurait aimé la terminer par la phrase classique des contes de fée, elle était heureuse. Comme lui avait dit sa mère un jour où elle pleurait son père, « Il a vécu enfant et fait beaucoup d'heureux. ». Aujourd'hui, elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas car elle l'avait revu, obligé d'être un adulte méticuleux et calculateur pour survivre. D'ailleurs, était-il toujours en vie ? Elle ravala un sanglot et se reconcentra sur celle qu'elle avait au creux des bras.

\- Sam, regarde-moi s'il te plaît. - Demanda Alex d'une voix douce. Lorsque les yeux bruns de l'Arias croisèrent les siens, elle reprit : - Je sais que je ne suis pas le choix idéal pour cette mission. – Samantha ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais elle fût interrompue. – Non, laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît. J'ai déjà assez de mal à te dire tout ça. – L'émotion était forte dans la voix de l'aînée des Danvers qui reprenait les grandes lignes de sa lettre à Sam. – Je ne suis pas le choix idéal : je suis incapable de courir plus de 10 mètres et heureusement que je ne suis pas armée. J'aurais pu tuer Ruby sans le vouloir.

« Je ne prendrais plus de promesses que je ne saurais tenir. Alors malgré le besoin que tu as de l'entendre, je ne te promettrais pas de ramener ta fille. Mais je ferais tout ce que je pourrais pour que tu puisses à nouveau la prendre dans tes bras. Et je suis prête à y laisser ma vie pour que tu lui montres quelle mère formidable tu es.

« Je t'aime Samantha Arias et c'est dans cette amour que je puise mon courage. Merci d'avoir fait de ces derniers mois une profusion de bonheur.

Pas une seule larme n'avait coulé lors du discours d'Alex mais sa voix avait tremblé à plusieurs reprises. Sam était bouleversée par ce qu'elle avait entendu. Et il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de réussir à répondre à cette magnifique déclaration.

\- Petit un, tu es la personne rêvée pour aller chercher Ruby. Tu es sûrement celle qui la connait le mieux après moi. Elle te fait confiance pour la sortir de là. Et ce n'est certainement pas ça, - la mère de famille posa un doigt sur l'épaule de son aimée à l'endroit de la cicatrice. – qui devrait te faire douter. Tu l'as montré à de multiples reprises, tu es une personne forte et droite et c'est ce qui fait que tu as toute ma confiance pour récupérer ma fille.

« Petit deux, ne t'avise surtout pas de mourir ! Pas après tout ce que tu m'as dit. Tu m'as fait croire que le bonheur m'était accessible et cela sans que je ne vive la trahison. Si tu ne reviens pas de cette mission, je prendrais cela comme un abandon Alexandra Danvers. – le regard de Sam était devenu plus dur mais Alex sentait que c'était uniquement l'expression de ses peurs. – Il n'est pas question d'échange, en tout cas pas de ta vie contre celle de ma Ruby. Je te le redis, j'ai confiance en toi pour que vous reveniez toutes les deux.

« Et petit trois, tu dis puiser ton courage en moi. Ce n'est pas vrai, tu puises avant tout ton courage dans la volonté d'aider les autres. Tu l'as toi-même dit : « Nous faisons la plus belle chose au monde : aider les autres ! ». Et c'est cet altruisme qui me séduit. Alors, oui, je suis fière de te donner une dose de courage supplémentaire mais n'oublie pas que c'est toi qui fait la plus grande partie du travail.

« J'oubliais, le petit quatre, si ça peut te donner des ailes, sache que je t'aime. Tu es de ma zrhythrevium.

A nouveau, les deux femmes échangeaient un baiser mais celui-ci n'était que tendresse et douceur. L'urgence avait laissé place aux sentiments les plus purs. Elles restèrent un moment dans cette étreinte qui les rassurait. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour Sam qui sentait son angoisse grandir au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Sans bouger de sa position, elle demanda :

\- Alex, dis-moi sincèrement, tu penses qu'il y a de l'espoir ?

\- Si la personne derrière cette horreur en a qu'après l'argent, commença l'agente après avoir pris quelques secondes de réflexion. Alors oui, je crois que l'on peut réussir. Lena a clairement dit que l'argent pouvait disparaître, elle s'en fichait. Mais si, c'est vraiment Mark qui se cache derrière cet enlèvement, alors je dirais qu'il faut s'attendre à tout. Je ne veux pas te mentir Sam, mais les sentiments sont ce qu'il y a de plus dur à anticiper.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait lui faire ?

\- Je n'en sais rien… Mais dis-toi que James et Kara assureront mes arrières et ceux de Ruby et c'est un élément de surprise pour nous.

La montre d'Alexandra vibra à son poignet, c'était l'heure d'y aller. Leurs visages c'étaient tendus, alors que Samantha ouvrait la porte des vestiaires.

\- En fait, commença l'aînée des Danvers, j'apprécie qu'on ait eu une intimité, mais tu sais qu'on n'a pas besoin de se cacher dans ce bâtiment ?

\- Tu leur as fait signer une clause de confidentialité ?

\- Non, mais ce sont des agents gouvernementaux, ils sont payés à observer. Alors je crois qu'ils ont tous compris le lien qui nous unissait.

\- Et personne ne pourrait vendre la mèche ?

\- Ils n'ont pas le droit de parler du DEO, nous n'existons pas.

\- Même si on sauve des vies, nous sommes des héros inconnus, râla Winn auprès de qui elles étaient arrivées.

\- Arrête ton drama, le rabroua Lena. Prête Alex ?

\- Comme on peut l'être avant un échange de rançon, répondit-elle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas sœurette, lui souffla Kara derrière elle, on est là.

Le brief fût rapide et bien vite Alexandra tenait entre ses mains, un sac valant un demi million de dollars. Après un dernier regard vers Sam qui resterait avec Winn, Lena et J'onn le temps de la mission, elle suivit James et l'agente Vasquez jusqu'au garage. Le Gardien monta sur sa moto tandis que les deux femmes montaient dans une voiture banalisée. Elles avaient une quinzaine de minutes de route jusqu'au parc, alors Alex en profita pour fermer les yeux et réaliser un exercice de cohérence cardiaque. Avec beaucoup de difficultés, elle tenta de se remémorer les cours de Quantico, quand la victime n'était qu'une inconnue, quand ses sentiments n'avaient aucun impact sur l'équation. Et plus vite que ce qu'elle imaginait, le véhicule s'immobilisa.

\- Bonne chance ! lui lança l'autre agente.

Alex ne répondit pas mais elle était d'accord, il faudrait que la chance soit avec elle si elle voulait réussir. Elle attrapa le sac de sport à ses pieds et s'extirpa de l'habitacle. Comme elle l'imaginait, la nuit tombante réduisait la visibilité. Il fallait ajouter à cela la foule dense. Des hommes et femmes d'affaires qui rentraient chez eux, mais aussi quelques familles qui profitaient des derniers rayons de soleil. Il y avait même quelques joggeurs courageux. Heureusement que son oreillette lui rappelait la présence de sa sœur à proximité.

L'aînée des Danvers décida de bouger, il fallait qu'elle rejoigne la fontaine. Winn lui avait donné le chemin le plus court et c'est d'un pas décidé qu'elle passa les grilles de l'espace vert. Dans celui-ci, les snipers du DEO ne pouvaient rien pour elle, leur mission était de surveiller les entrées. Elle avança un peu plus vite encore en espérant que toute cette histoire se termine au plus vite. Les jets de la fontaine étaient à l'arrêt et l'eau stagnante avait gelé prouvant s'il le fallait que la température extérieure était très fraîche.

Alexandra se plaça face à l'entrée Sud du parc, la fontaine dans son dos. Quelques rayons de soleil passaient à travers les immeubles de la ville et tentaient de la réchauffée. Mais elle n'était pas là pour en profiter. Différentes voix à son oreille lui indiquait que ni Mark ni Ruby n'étaient visibles. L'agente du DEO jeta un œil à sa montre, elle était en avance de 5 minutes et ses bpm étaient encore dans les normes.

\- Je ne suis pas loin, ne t'inquiète pas, résonna la voix de Kara dans son oreille.

\- Tant que Ruby n'est pas dans mes bras, je n'irais pas bien, lui répondit sa sœur.

Alex n'obtenu pas de réponse. Elle se focalisa donc sur sa mission, son bras droit la tirait. Un quart de million de dollars en petites coupures pesait son poids. Mais elle ne pouvait pas changer de côté à cause de son épaule et se refusait à lâcher une telle somme d'argent. Elle était tellement obnubilée à observer discrètement les visages de tous les passants qu'elle n'entendit pas une voix annoncer :

\- Il est 17h.

Ce fût une passante qui lui rentra dans son épaule blessée qui la sortit de sa concentration. Mais alors qu'elle allait faire une remarque, un bruit de sonnerie de téléphone sortit de sa poche. Elle grimaça lorsqu'elle bougea son bras gauche pour récupérer le responsable de ce son. Dans un pseudo-étonnement, elle trouva un téléphone bas de gamme, certainement un prépayé. Sa main droite blanchissait tellement elle serrait son poing autour des anses du sac pour faire refouler la douleur. Et après une forte expiration pour faire disparaître toute trace de faiblesse dans sa voix, elle décrocha.

* * *

**RAR :**

**HeroWitch**** :**** En vivant presque avec Alex, Ruby peut que devenir futée !**

**J**** :**** Bien sûr que Ruby est intelligente ! C'est la fille de Sam quand même (Et elle continuera à nous étonner)**


	16. Chapitre 16 : Mission : Récupérer Ruby

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

**Je profite de ce chapitre pour vous souhaiter de magnifiques fêtes de fin d'année même si je continuerais de poster les chapitres plus ou moins dans les temps ! En attendant, voici le moment tant attendu de la remise de rançon !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Mission : Récupérer Ruby

Alex décrocha le prépayé laissé par l'inconnue qui l'avait bousculé.

\- Officier Danvers.

\- Je suis ravi de vous entendre, lui répondit une voix masculine. Avez-vous l'argent ?

\- Oui.

\- Êtes-vous armée ?

\- Non.

C'était la vérité, elle n'avait pas assez confiance en elle pour se balader avec son arme de service. Le poids familier de son holster lui avait manqué au début de sa rééducation mais elle s'y était habituée et n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à la chose en partant du DEO.

\- J'apprécie votre franchise et imagine sans peine que vous êtes accompagnée de la police ou du FBI. Par conséquent, je vous saurais gré de ne pas répéter ce que je vais vous dire sans quoi la pauvre Ruby en paierait les conséquences.

En l'entendant menacer ouvertement l'adolescente, le cœur de l'aînée des Danvers se serra. Et après un temps de silence, elle entendit la voix de Ruby l'appeler à l'autre bout du combiné. Mais alors qu'elle allait lui demander comment elle allait, la voix reprit.

\- Maintenant j'imagine que vous allez suivre mes directives. Sachez que je vous vois, alors avancez vers la sortie Est s'il vous plaît.

Sans réfléchir, Alex prit la direction indiquée. Le silence à son oreille indiquait que ses alliés avaient compris qu'elle ne pouvait pas communiquer. Ils étaient attentifs à chaque mot qu'elle pouvait lâcher. Sauraient-ils suivre son mouvement ? Elle l'espérait. Mais alors qu'elle arrivait à hauteur du portail, l'homme au téléphone reprit ses consignes :

\- Vous voyez les plots de chantiers installés de l'autre côté de la rue Officier ?

\- Je les vois, répondit l'aînée des Danvers pesant chacun de ses mots.

\- Bien, lorsque vous aurez traversé. Vous jetterez le sac dans la bouche d'égout qui se trouve à cet endroit et prendrez la direction Nord.

Alex ne croyait pas à ce qu'elle entendait, attendait-il réellement à ce qu'elle lâche un tel montant dans les égouts ? Elle s'arrêta au bord de la route en attendant que le feu piéton passe au vert et osa demander :

\- Pouvez-vous confirmer les consignes, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Jetez le sac dans les égouts et partez au Nord, répéta la voix un sourire dans la voix.

L'aînée des Danvers avait la sensation que son interlocuteur se fichait ouvertement d'elle. Alors que le feu passait au vert libérant la foule amassée, elle fût rassurée d'entendre un des snipers en poste annoncer sa position. Slalomant au milieu des passants, elle se rapprocha de la zone soit disant en chantier. Quand elle entendit qu'on la voyait, elle lança d'un geste souple le sac dans le sol. Le sac disparut en un clignement d'œil dans la pénombre. Elle aurait aimé voir ce qu'il allait se passer mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire alors elle prit la direction du Nord.

\- Je m'occupe du sac !

C'était la voix du Gardien qui avait résonné à travers son oreillette. Elle entendit un moment Winn lui indiquer la voie à suivre puis le silence. Ils avaient dû changer de canal. La disparition soudaine de l'informaticien la troubla et elle eût un frisson qui lui traversa le dos. Et alors que Lena s'annonçait comme nouveau support, l'homme au téléphone reprit la parole :

\- Vous êtes toujours avec moi ?

\- Oui, qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? demanda Alex.

\- Tournez à droite, maintenant.

Obéissante, l'aînée des Danvers suivit le chemin indiqué. Elle s'éloignait du parc, par conséquent, elle n'était plus couverte par l'équipe d'intervention du DEO. Il ne restait plus qu'elle et Kara. Mais la mise en scène dont elle était une marionnette laissait à penser qu'il y avait au moins deux ou trois personnes derrière l'enlèvement de Ruby. Elle imaginait sans peine que la personne qui parlait si sereinement avec elle la voyait au travers de la lunette du fusil longue portée que la jeune Arias avait indiqué. Alors forcément, elle ne se sentait pas si bien. Et c'est avec une crainte supplémentaire qu'elle jeta un œil à sa montre, les battements de son cœur avait passé un gap. Heureusement, elle savait Gabriela prête à intervenir pas très loin en train d'attendre avec Sylvie, sa coéquipière. Winn lui avait dit que l'ambulancière avait voulu être dépêchée sur la mission.

\- A droite, maintenant ! La voix ne cherchez même plus à être sympa avec elle. Maintenant avancez.

En observant un peu plus attentivement autour d'elle, Alex vit qu'elle était arrivée dans une impasse. Un SUV noir attendait au fond de la ruelle. Et alors qu'elle allait demander ce qu'elle devait faire, la tonalité du téléphone résonna à son oreille. Elle rangea alors le téléphone en avança doucement mais un homme sortit de la voiture une arme pointée sur elle. « Le fameux P250 » pensa-t-elle. Malgré la pénombre, elle reconnut le visage que la Luthor lui avait montré avant son départ, c'était Mark. Comment pouvait-il avoir imaginé un tel scénario ?

\- N'avancez plus et ne dîtes rien ! lâcha l'homme.

\- Où est Ruby ? demanda l'agente du DEO qui n'arrivait pas à voir s'il restait quelqu'un dans le véhicule.

\- Pas loin, quand je saurais que l'argent a été récupéré, vous pourrez la voir.

C'est en entendant la phrase que l'aînée des Danvers se rendit compte que Mark avait un téléphone à l'oreille. Le silence emplit la ruelle et le temps passa. Avec lui la lumière disparut, l'impasse étant éclairée par un unique lampadaire. Debout sans bouger, Alex commençait à avoir froid. Elle n'osait même pas souffler dans ses mains de crainte de prendre une balle. L'homme en face d'elle était impassible jusqu'à ce qui lui semblait être un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. C'était difficile à dire à une dizaine de mètres de distance mais en tout cas, il raccrocha et se tourna vers la portière arrière du SUV.

\- Merci pour l'argent, maintenant on va pouvoir discuter.

Il ouvrit le véhicule et en sortit Ruby qui sembla soulagée de voir Alex. Pendant ce temps, ça s'agitait dans son oreillette. Kara avait envie d'intervenir mais J'onn s'y opposa, c'était Alexandra qui devait donner le go d'une pression sur sa montre. La seule chose qui rassurait l'aînée des Danvers c'était que l'équipe d'intervention avait pu se réinstaller à la sortie de la ruelle, Mark serait arrêté. Mais l'arme qu'il pointait désormais sur la tête de la jeune Arias empêchait Alex de faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Tu veux savoir qui je suis Ruby, demande donc à l'Officier Danvers, dit le ravisseur un sourire dans la voix.

\- …

\- Je ne t'entends pas, parle !

La violence qui émanait de l'homme révulsait l'agente du DEO qui fit un léger signe de tête à la jeune fille pour qu'elle se plie au jeu de celui qui portait l'arme.

\- Qui est-il Alex ? finit par demander timidement l'adolescente.

\- Il s'appelle Mark JOHNSON.

Elle allait s'arrêter là mais un geste du dénommé la fit continuer avec amertume.

\- C'est ton géniteur, Ruby, les mots écorchaient Alex.

\- Oh non, géniteur c'est moche comme mot. Je suis ton père Ruby, tout simplement.

\- Mais pourquoi vous faîtes ça alors ? cria l'adolescente en écho aux questions de l'agente du DEO.

\- Parce que je n'aime pas voir ce qu'est devenue ta mère. Tu sais, j'ai fait une erreur en la mettant à la porte. Je m'en excuse. Ça fait des années que je vous observe de loin avec Samantha. - En entendant cela Alex ne savait pas si elle voulait que Sam entende ces mots ou non. – Mais je sais que j'ai fait une erreur, alors je n'ai pas voulu intervenir dans vos vies. Vous étiez heureuses et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour moi.

\- Alors pourquoi m'enlever ? demanda la jeune fille qui ne comprenait pas.

\- Pour faire passer un message à ta mère et pour pouvoir vivre quelques heures avec toi. D'ailleurs Officier Danvers, dit-il en se tournant franchement vers Alex, vous allez être heureuse de savoir que sans vous, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. – L'aînée des Danvers encaissa le coup sans rien dire. – J'étais heureux de voir que Samantha n'avait pas refait sa vie amoureuse quand je l'ai retrouvée. Et puis avec le temps, je me suis dit que si ça la rendait heureuse, je saurais me faire à la présence d'un homme à ses côtés. Mais avec une femme ?! Non ! JAMAIS DE LA VIE ! Je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire cela ?

« J'ai mis du temps avant de comprendre que vous étiez plus qu'une amie Officier Danvers. Et quel dégoût quand j'ai réalisé ! Samantha Arias, celle qui m'a conté des milliers de fois que l'amour entre deux hommes, ou deux femmes, n'était pas naturel, qui sort avec une autre femme ! Ce n'était pas possible, vous êtes une alien et vous l'avez manipulé !

Alex n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer Samantha homophobe. Mais elle trouvait risible qu'on puisse l'imaginer originaire d'une autre planète. Ce qui la rassurait c'était le visage de Ruby qui lui souriait avec un air détendu. L'adolescente semblait lui dire qu'elle ne croyait pas un mot des paroles de Mark. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'Alex se reconcentrait un peu plus sur la gestuel de l'homme, elle apercevait clairement qu'il relâchait sa prise sur Ruby.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, je suis terrienne, déclara l'agente du DEO qui avait décidé de passer à l'action. Cela peut vous paraître inimaginable mais la seule chose qui a conquis Samantha c'est mon altruisme et mon écoute. Mais vous ne savez pas ce que ça veut dire puisque le jour où elle a eu besoin de vous, vous l'avez rejetez. – Son intention était claire, elle voulait que l'arme se braque à nouveau sur elle. – Vous savez pourquoi je n'ai pas dit à Ruby que vous étiez son père ? Parce que ce n'est pas le cas, un parent est aimant et présent. Vous les avez laissées à la rue en sachant très bien que Patricia ne les accueillerait pas plus.

Mark perdait son calme, il ne manquait pas grand-chose à Alex pour qu'il pointe enfin son arme sur elle. Mais le dernier argument qu'elle avait, elle ne voulait pas l'utiliser, pas devant Ruby. Alors elle tenta quelque chose de différent.

\- En tout cas, j'espère que vous êtes au courant que vous avez laissé la pire impression du monde à celle qui aurait pu être votre fille. Vous avez quand même une arme pointée sur son front.

Les mots eurent l'effet espéré et elle vit le canon scintiller quand il se tourna vers elle. Ruby aussi avait les yeux fixés sur elle, Alex espérait qu'elle se rappelait bien des parties de jeux vidéo qu'elles avaient eu. Et d'un seul mouvement, elle appuya sur sa montre en criant à la jeune fille :

\- MAINTENANT !

Alex entendit la détonation d'une arme à l'instant où elle se jetait vers un mur de la ruelle.

* * *

**Pas frapper s'il vous plaît ! Même si la Chef l'a fait le jour où je lui ai envoyé ce chapitre !**

**RAR :**

**HeroWitch**** :**** Merci, je ne sais pas si le travail est excellent mais c'est ce qui m'a plu. J'adore écrire ses petits moments entre Sam et Alex surtout dans les moments plus compliqués. Et surtout Joyeux Noël !**

**J**** :**** Pourquoi je coupe là ? Parce qu'il faut couper quelque part. Comme aujourd'hui xD Est-ce que ce genre d'action te va ? Je suis navrée mais cette saison je sui un peu moins dans l'action et un peu plus dans le psychologique... En tout cas merci pour ta review et bon réveillon de Noël !**


	17. Chapitre 17 : Les doutes restent

**Bonjour à tous et toutes !**

**Encore une fois, un Joyeux Noël à tous mais aussi Joyeux Hanoucca et autres fêtes qui vous sont chères !**

**J'espère que vous avez eu de beaux cadeaux et surtout de bons moments avec des êtres aimés. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Les doutes restent

\- MAINTENANT ! cria Alex.

Une détonation retentit dans la ruelle alors qu'elle se jetait au sol. Même si elle avait choisi l'épaule droite, la réception fût rude. Elle entendait la voix de J'onn demander une mise à jour à travers l'oreillette et l'informa qu'elle allait bien.

\- Ruby ! lança-t-elle en se relevant essayant de percer les ténèbres dans la direction où elle avait vu la jeune fille courir.

\- Elle va bien, lui répondit Kara.

Supergirl se relevait dévoilant la jeune Arias qu'elle avait protégé de sa cape et de son corps. Faisant fi de l'agitation qui se créait autour d'elle, Alex s'élança vers l'adolescente pour la prendre à son tour dans ses bras. Après avoir partagé une étreinte, elle l'éloigna d'elle pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien. Les équipes du DEO branchaient déjà des spots de lumière et l'aînée des Danvers accueillit avec plaisir cette luminosité. Rassurée par son check-in visuel, elle reprit la jeune Arias qui s'était mise à pleurer en relâchant la pression. Kara lui annonça qu'elle allait chercher Sam et un courant d'air parcourut l'allée.

Alex ne remarqua pas les équipes d'intervention s'engouffrer dans les bâtiments à la recherche d'un tireur. Pas plus qu'elle ne réagit quand la luminosité changea à nouveau pour prendre des couleurs bleues et rouges. C'est le contact d'une main sur son épaule qui la ramena à l'instant présent.

\- Laissez-nous vous ausculter, retentit la voix de Gabriela à côté d'elles.

A regret, l'aînée des Danvers se sépara à nouveau de Ruby. Ce changement la reconnecta à ce qui l'entourait. Il y avait encore trop de consignes dans son oreille pour que tout ce soit bien passé. Comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait pas échapper au passage dans une ambulance, elle attrapa Sylvie et lui demanda :

\- Tu peux dire que tout va bien et me laisser m'en aller ?

\- Non, non, non. Alexandra, tu sais très bien que si je fais ça Gabriela ne me laisse plus monter dans le camion. Mais viens, je vais m'occuper de toi.

Elle emmena l'agente du DEO vers l'arrière d'une ambulance alors que Supergirl déposait Sam aux côtés de sa fille. La vue d'Alex sur les retrouvailles fût coupée par la porte du camion. Elle se retrouva rapidement avec une couverture sur les épaules et un tensiomètre au poignet.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tout le monde court encore dans tous les sens ? demanda l'aînée des Danvers à l'ambulancière qui prenait ses constances vitales.

\- Le ravisseur est mort mais de ce que j'ai compris, ce n'est pas quelqu'un de chez vous qui a tiré.

Alors qu'Alex avait encore un tas de questions à poser, son téléphone sonna. Voyant qu'il s'agissait de Winn, elle décrocha.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? demanda-t-elle sans préambule.

\- Dis-moi que tu sais de quel bâtiment est parti la balle, réclama l'informaticien qui semblait tendu.

\- Je suis désolée. Tu peux me faire une update ?

\- Ruby va bien, ils la transportent par précautions. L'argent a disparu. Mark est mort d'une balle en pleine tête.

\- L'AWP ?

\- Certainement.

\- Merci Winn.

\- Et Alex ? l'interrompit le jeune homme alors qu'elle allait raccrocher.

\- Oui ?

\- J'onn t'ordonne de ne pas chercher et de rentrer chez toi.

Alex ne répondit pas et raccrocha. Si elle avait envie de savoir qui était ce mystérieux tireur, elle se savait assez diminuée pour ne pas partir dans une course poursuite dangereuse. D'ailleurs Gaby les avait rejointes et la poussait vers l'ambulance.

\- Allez, monte ! On va t'installer sur le brancard.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire Gaby, je vais allez bien dans 10 minutes, tenta de négocier Alex.

\- Monte, on t'emmène.

Le ton de son amie n'attendait aucune réponse alors Alexandra obéit. Gabriela la sangla pour le déplacement alors que Sylvie montait derrière le volant. Gaby revérifia les différentes stats et demanda à la montre de l'agente d'effectuer un bilan complet. Alors qu'Alex se laissait enfin à se détendre, une vibration dans sa poche gauche la surprit. Elle était sûre d'avoir replacé son téléphone dans la droite. En plongeant la main, elle se rappela qu'elle avait toujours le téléphone prépayé. L'écran indiquait un nouveau message.

« Et si tout ce qui avait été dit n'était pas que mensonge Officier Danvers… »

Alex allait envoyer un message à Winn pour lui transmettre le numéro de son interlocuteur quand le téléphone sonna à nouveau. Cette fois, le message contenait une photo. Il fallut quelques minutes avant qu'elle s'affiche correctement sur l'écran. On y voyait une Samantha plus jeune accompagnée de Mark et au vu des slogans affichés sur les panneaux des autres participants à la manifestation, elle n'était pas là pour défendre la cause LGBTQ+.

Découvrir une telle image donna la nausée à Alexandra. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé Samantha avoir de telles convictions. C'est la main de Gaby se posant sur son bras qui la ramena à l'ambulance qui venait de s'arrêter.

\- Ça va ? On est arrivé.

\- Non, je ne veux pas rentrer Gab'. Je suis fatiguée, tu sais que je vais bien.

Alex montra les résultats de sa montre comme preuves.

\- S'il te plaît… Tu sais que ça va prendre des heures et puis, je n'en ai pas besoin. Tu veux vraiment que je prive une personne qui en a vraiment besoin ?

\- T'es sûre que tu vas bien ? demanda son amie alors que Sylvie ouvrait les portes.

\- Je te promets qu'une bonne nuit et ça ira.

\- Et Ruby et Sam ?

\- Elles vont bien ?

Gabriela confirma d'un signe de tête.

\- Alors je ne suis pas essentielle. Ramène-moi chez moi, s'il te plaît !

\- Sylvie ? interrogea Gabriela.

\- Moi, j'ai rien vu qui nécessite une hospitalisation, une décharge et c'est plié. Puis il est temps de faire le plein non ? répondit la coéquipière.

\- Tu as de la chance Danvers, marmonna Gaby.

\- Merci. A toutes les deux.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Alex ouvrait la porte de son appartement. Gabriela était sur ses talons. Elle fit un tour du salon avant de demander :

\- Tu es sûre que ça ira ?

\- Je te jure que je t'appelle si je ressens le moindre souci, répondit l'aînée des Danvers.

Le visage de son amie lui indiqua clairement qu'elle croyait peu à ses mots. Mais les traits d'Alex étaient assez expressifs pour lui signifier qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule. A regret, l'ambulancière quitta donc les lieux.

Alexandra se sentait plus à l'aise enfin seule. Elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à dormir, pas alors que le doute l'assaillait. Alors, elle trouva de quoi s'occuper, de la vaisselle sale, un nettoyage à faire, des papiers à trier. Son téléphone sonna plusieurs fois mais elle ne répondit qu'à Sam qu'elle avait besoin de repos. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de la voir apparaître sur le pas de sa porte. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de lui faire face.

Il était très tard dans la nuit quand enfin elle se sentit assez fatiguée pour tenter de s'endormir. Mais au moment de s'allonger dans son lit, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait oublié Ruby dans son aveuglement. L'adolescente n'avait rien à voir avec le passé de sa mère et même si elle était bien entourée, elle avait cru en elle. Alors elle écrivit à nouveau à Samantha.

«Peux-tu dire à Ruby qu'elle a été extraordinaire de courage et que je suis très fière d'elle. Elle nous a passé le bon message et a réagi à la perfection à mon ordre. »

La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver.

« Tu as été extraordinaire Alex, merci encore. Ruby dort mais je lui ferais passer le message. Et toi ? Insomnie ? »

« Non, j'avais besoin de boire. »

Mentit l'aînée des Danvers.

« A quelle heure veux-tu que je passe te prendre pour partir à la maison du lac ? »

« Je crois que je vais aller au DEO demain, j'ai besoin de savoir qui était le tireur. Partez sans moi. »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Oui »

« Très bien. J'espère te voir très vite, tu me manques déjà. Je t'aime Alexandra Danvers »

Le dernier message de Sam était difficile à digérer pour Alex. Elle n'arrivait plus à y croire.

* * *

**RAR :**

**J**** : Pourquoi ? Parce que le sadisme est le propre de tous les auteurs ? Et parce qu'il fallait bien couper quelque part. Rien ne dit s'il était seul ou non mais en tout cas, il ne dira plus rien.  
****Bien sûr que Ruby et Alex sont intelligentes ! Elles savent se comprendre !  
Pour la balle, tu as maintenant la réponse.  
****Physiquement Alex va bien mais pour le reste ...  
Oui, ça va créer du suspense et j'espère réussir à bien m'en sortir avec ce genre effectivement compliqué !  
La fin n'est pas pour tout de suite, j'en suis au chapitre 40 et je n'ai pas fini avec l'intrigue principale ! Pour ce qui est d'une potentielle saison 3, la question n'est pas encore là !  
Merci pour tes voeux ! Et à lundi !**

**HeroWitch**** :**** Merci beaucoup pour le message et nous te le retournons avec la Chef !**  
**J'espère que ce chapitre était plus agréable pour ton cœur et que tu as eu toutes les infos que tu souhaitais !**


	18. Chapitre 18 : Lendemain compliqué

**Bonjour à toutes et tous !**

**Il ne reste que quelques heures de 2019 avant que 2020 nous montre de quoi il est fait ! J'en profite pour vous remercier de l'accueil que vous faîtes à mon histoire. Ça faisait un moment que j'avais envie de vous retrouver (même si j'ai été absent que 8 mois) et j'apprécie chacun de vos commentaires ou chacune des stats qui montrent que vous suivez avec intérêt et régularité les aventures d'Alex et Sam.**

**Et parce que encore une fois, mon année aurait été différente sans elle, je tiens à remercier la Chef pour son soutien à toutes épreuves que j'espère lui rendre au moins aussi bien. Merci de m'avoir remis à l'écriture de fictions, merci pour tes débriefs même si t'as du retard ;) et merci pour tous les moments qu'on a partagé cette année et qu'on partagera en 2020 !**

**Sur ce je vous souhaite un bon bout d'an comme on dit chez moi et à jeudi, en 2020 pour la suite !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Lendemain compliqué

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, Alex se sentait moins oppressée. Les questions incessantes avaient quitté son esprit. En réalité, elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait donné de l'importance à un message envoyé par un inconnu. Inconnu qui avait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, participé à l'enlèvement de Ruby. D'ailleurs maintenant que ses pensées étaient plus posées, elle se demandait qui était réellement ce mystérieux tireur. Pourquoi tuer Mark ? Est-ce une question d'argent ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi lui envoyer encore un message après la mort du géniteur de Ruby ?

Elle était encore en partie dans ses interrogations quand elle attrapa son téléphone. Il était 9h passé. Et les messages de la veille étaient encore en attentes. Ainsi elle apprit de Winn que les recherches sur le tireur n'avaient rien donné mise à part une douille de sniper posée en évidence sur un bord de fenêtre. Puis venait un message de Gaby qui lui faisait remarquer que ses battements cardiaques laissaient penser qu'elle ne dormait absolument pas. Alex se sentit un peu coupable d'avoir mentit à son amie et se dépêcha de la rassurer.

Et alors qu'elle allait se lever, l'icône de la messagerie s'afficha. Sam lui souhaitait une meilleure journée que la veille et l'informait qu'elles allaient partir avec Ruby. Si la nuit dernière, l'aînée des Danvers avait pris tous les messages de sa petite amie pour de potentiels mensonges, aujourd'hui ce simple sms lui apportait une douce chaleur intérieure. C'était avec son sourire habituel qu'elle remit son bracelet et sa montre à son poignet. Alex savait qu'un jour elle devrait parler à Sam de cette histoire et de la photo. Mais aujourd'hui, elle cherchait la réponse à d'autres questions. Après s'être rapidement préparée, elle quitta son appartement en direction de son bureau.

En arrivant au DEO, elle avait les bras chargés de cafés et de donuts. L'aînée des Danvers s'arrêta en premier lieu dans la salle d'entraînement de l'équipe d'intervention. Comme souvent, ils étaient en briefing sur une nouvelle espèce d'aliens pour une future intervention. Son interruption fût accueillie avec de grands sourires et plusieurs de ses collègues prirent de ses nouvelles et de celles de Ruby avant de se reconcentrer sur leur prochaine mission.

En arrivant dans l'openspace, Alex se rendit compte que Winn et Lena ne semblaient pas travailler ici ce jour-là. Elle servit tout de même, ceux qui avaient travaillé sur l'enlèvement de Ruby avant de se décider à monter à l'étage du centre Danvers, le laboratoire de pointe du DEO. Elle n'y avait pas remis les pieds depuis l'inauguration. Elle avait hâte de voir l'espace complètement aménagé. Mais d'un autre côté, alors que l'ascenseur l'emmenait quelques étages plus hauts, elle se demandait pourquoi l'informaticien était revenu à son bureau. Avaient-ils clos l'enquête ? Non, ce n'était pas imaginable.

Les portes de l'élévateur s'ouvrirent et les grandes vitres qui ouvraient le couloir sur le centre de R&D lui dévoilèrent un immense laboratoire composé de quatre grands pôles : Mécanique, Electronique, Biologie et Spatial. Les thèmes lui plaisaient et le matériel de pointe réveillait en elle le goût de la recherche qu'elle avait depuis ses études. Une dizaine de personnes travaillaient dans cette immense espace mais l'aînée des Danvers n'aperçut ni Lena, ni l'agent Schott. Après avoir passé les portes du centre Danvers, elle avisa la porte qui se trouvait à sa droite, le nom de Winn y était accroché associé au titre : « Directeur de la Recherche ». Ces quelques mots firent sourire la jeune femme et lui rappelèrent à quel point elle était fière de son ami.

\- Entrez, lui répondit la voix de Winn après quelques coups sur la porte.

\- Bonjour monsieur le directeur, lança Alex joyeusement.

\- Salut Alex ! Comment tu vas ?

\- Encore un peu bousculée mais ça va. Je viens décréter la pause-café !

\- Tu fais bien, j'avais besoin de faire un break, avoua le jeune homme en arrêtant son tapage incessant sur son clavier.

\- Tiens, comme d'habitude, déclara l'aînée des Danvers en lui tendant une tasse. Lena n'est pas là ?

\- Non, je te rappelle que tu as négocié des vacances pour ta douce et tendre, donc elle gère à L-Corp les réunions indéplaçables. D'ailleurs, tu n'es pas partie avec ta brune ?

Alex soupira, elle se doutait que la question allait lui être posée mais en même temps elle ne savait pas comment avouer qu'elle avait reçu des informations qu'elle n'avait pas transmise des ravisseurs. Elle avait fait attention avant de partir de chez elle d'effacer proprement les deux derniers messages de la veille, il n'était pas nécessaire que tout le monde s'intéresse au passé de Samantha.

\- Non, j'ai voulu laissé de la place à Ruby et Sam de se retrouver.

\- Avec toute mon amitié Alex, ça se voit à ta tête que c'est un mensonge. La question est : à qui mens-tu ? Toi-même ou à moi ? lui répondit son ami qui l'observait avec un brin d'inquiétude dans le regard.

\- Peut-être. Il y a aussi cette histoire de tireur envolé qui m'a travaillé une partie de la nuit. On a des pistes ? Et pour l'argent ?

\- Là, je te reconnais un peu plus. Je n'ai rien de nouveau à te dire, nous avons transféré l'affaire à la NCPD.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda l'aînée des Danvers étonnée par une telle décision.

\- Parce que c'est leur juridiction et qu'on a déjà assez marché sur leurs plates-bandes. Et puis, on n'a vraiment aucunes pistes, on ne peut pas se permettre d'assigner des agents sur cette enquête.

\- …

\- Je sais que ça ne te plaît pas, à moi non plus à vrai dire. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, c'est Sawyer qui a récupéré le dossier. Elle m'a dit qu'elle irait voir Ruby cet après-midi pour l'interroger. Elle va t'appeler pour récupérer ton témoignage et l'ajouter au dossier.

\- En parlant de dossier, j'ai oublié de te laisser ça, dit Alex en déposant le prépayé sur le bureau de son ami. C'est le téléphone que m'a donné le ravisseur hier soir, tu pourras lui faire passer ?

\- Pas de soucis.

Ils finissaient tranquillement leur café quand Alexandra se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire de sa journée. Elle avait espéré chasser l'homme qui avait tué le père de Ruby mais ce n'était plus envisageable. Elle se tourna donc vers Winn et lui demanda :

\- Tu n'aurais pas besoin d'aide, par hasard, j'aurais besoin de m'enlever cette histoire de la tête ?

\- Si tu veux, j'ai une agente qui travaille sur les aliens métamorphes, si tu veux l'aider… répondit son ami après un temps de réflexion.

\- Avec plaisir.

Et ce fût une Alex d'humeur joyeuse qui rejoignit la section biologie du centre de recherches.

* * *

Il était 19 heure passée quand l'aînée des Danvers quitta enfin le DEO. Cette journée au milieu des formules et de l'anatomie d'extraterrestres l'avait détendu. Elle était maintenant impatiente de retrouver sa petite-amie le lendemain et rêvait de passer la soirée à titiller sa sœur sur son copain. D'ailleurs, elle décida de partir à pied vers l'immeuble de Kara et ne voulant pas à avoir à monter les escaliers, elle se décida à l'appeler sur le chemin.

\- Coucou Alex !

\- Salut sœurette, comment tu vas ?

\- Bien et toi ? demanda l'aînée.

\- Une journée tranquille. Que me vaut cet appel ?

\- Je sors du DEO et je me demandais si tu voulais bien m'accueillir pour une soirée entre sœurs ?

Kara ne savait pas quoi répondre, Lena était arrivée quelques minutes plus tôt et ne semblait pas encline à une soirée filles. Son rythme cardiaque était rapide et la Kryptonienne devinait que la Luthor avait envie de se confier. Son choix était fait.

\- Je suis désolée Alex, j'ai déjà une soirée de prévue avec Lena. Une prochaine fois ?

\- Je pars à la maison du lac demain, répondit la voix de sa sœur avec un brin de tristesse.

\- Je viendrais te chercher. Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- D'accord… Bisous.

\- Bises.

En raccrochant avec sa sœur, Kara se promit qu'elle l'inviterait la semaine prochaine dans un coin extraordinaire, pourquoi pas l'Italie ou l'Australie ? Mais elle fût interrompue dans ses pensées par la vision de Lena toujours debout, son sac à peine posé sur la table et son manteau encore sur elle. Quoiqu'elle soit venue lui dire, la Kryptonienne se doutait que c'était le fruit d'une longue hésitation.

\- Tout va bien Lena ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Euh… oui, j'avais une question à te poser.

\- Tu ne veux pas te débarrasser de ta veste d'abord, j'ai l'impression que tu penses que je vais te manger.

Kara était étonnée de voir le masque de la Luthor autant se fêler, oui, elles étaient amies mais rarement elle avait pu lire à ce point les émotions de Lena. La Kryptonienne avait la sensation d'impressionner son amie. Un peu comme lorsqu'elle venait la voir en super héroïne. Elle décida de tout faire pour mettre à l'aise son amie et lui proposa :

\- Si tu pouvais avoir un plat précis, là maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu choisirais ?

\- Euh… N'importe quoi m'ira, répondit Lena incertaine.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, je veux ton plat préféré. Le plat qui a laissé un souvenir impérissable dans ta mémoire. Ou peut-être une boisson ?

\- J'ai souvenir d'un vin que j'ai goûté dans un petit village français qui s'appelle Pauillac. Si j'ai bonne mémoire, le château se nomme Pontet-Canet et c'était le millésime 2012, se remémora la Luthor. Pourquoi ?

\- Vu le décalage, il va falloir que je sois rapide, marmonna Kara. M'autorises-tu à m'absenter 10 minutes ? Mets-toi à l'aise en attendant.

La cadette des Danvers fouillait dans un tiroir en posant sa question et elle en sortit quelques billets en euro. Elle regardait son amie affectueusement attendant son approbation. Lena qui commençait à comprendre lui fit un signe de tête et un courant d'air que la Luthor apprenait à reconnaître la laissa seule dans l'appartement.

Profitant de ce temps de solitude, Lena réalisa quelques exercices de relaxation. Sa venue n'avait pas de raisons de la stresser autant, elle venait juste discuter avec une amie. D'accord, ça faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle se demandait comment était Krypton ? Quelle vie avait eu l'extraterrestre avant de devoir fuir ? Il lui avait fallu du temps pour accepter pleinement que l'une de ses meilleures amies, la timide Kara était la forte Supergirl. Et si elle avait pensé ne pas avoir besoin de connaître son histoire, aujourd'hui elle était curieuse. Elle voulait découvrir une nouvelle culture et les histoires d'enfance de la Kryptonienne. Elle avait beau savoir que Kara lui avait dit qu'elle répondrait à toutes ses questions, elle se sentait coupable de sa curiosité. Un nouveau courant d'air l'interrompit dans ses craintes.

Après les avoir toutes les deux servies et avoir déposé sur la table basse la pizza qu'elle était passée acheter en Italie, Kara se lova dans son canapé et redemanda à la Luthor la raison de sa venue.

\- J'aimerais que tu me parles de Krypton, finit par avouer Lena comme une enfant pris en flagrant délit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? demanda Kara un grand sourire aux lèvres, heureuse de voir son amie s'intéresser à son histoire et sa culture.

\- Tout…

\- Cela va être compliqué sans point de départ. Mais soit, il faut savoir que sur Krypton…

Kara Zor-El laissa ses souvenirs remonter et conta à son amie, la beauté de sa ville, la grandeur de la famille El, les prouesses technologiques et un tas d'autres choses.

* * *

**RAR :**

**J**** :**** Effectivement, il reste au moins la même quantité que ce que vous avez lu jusqu'à là même si j'espère que cette histoire arrive au moins au même niveau que la saison 1 en terme de chapitres/nombre de mots.  
Tu as tant de questions auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre mais tu me confirmes dans mes choix et me pousse à en trouver pour celles dont je n'ai pas encore d'idée précise...  
Moi, j'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis sur chaque nouveau chapitre !  
Bonne fin d'année**

**HeroWitch**** : Je ne peux pas tout résoudre en deux chapitres *souriresadique*. Tu auras des réponses et des explications en temps et en heure.  
En tout cas bonne fin d'année à toi !**


	19. Chapitre 19 : De Krypton à la maison

**Bonjour à toutes et tous !**

**Avant toute chose je vous souhaite à tous une excellente année pleine de bonheur, santé, réussite et rencontres. Et surtout de belles histoires réelles ou inventées.**

**Les éléments que je présente de Krypton dans ce chapitre son inspiré d'une fiction de saya4haji. Merci à elle pour son autorisation à utiliser son invention. Et je ne peux que vous inviter à aller lire ses histoires si vous ne les connaissez pas !**

**J'ajoute que c'est un des chapitre préféré de la Chef et je comprends pourquoi. Je vous attends dans les commentaires pour que vous me dîtes vous aussi votre chapitre préféré que ça soit dans cette saison ou la précédente !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 19 : De Krypton à la maison du lac

\- Lors de la cérémonie, les Maisons des fiancés, ou des Alliés, doivent parler en faveur de l'union. C'est un moment très important, où l'on entend la grandeur de chacun des futurs unis, racontait Kara à une Lena toujours très studieuse et émerveillée.

\- Un peu comme sur Terre, quand le père donne la main de sa fille à son futur gendre.

\- Oui et non, commença la journaliste. Ce n'est pas juste un symbole, c'est donner un sens aux témoins du mariage. Et tout le monde peut tenir ce rôle, lors du mariage de ma tante, mon père m'a autorisé à parler à son sujet.

\- Mais tu avais quel âge ?

\- 10 ans, tout au plus. Je me souviens encore des mots que j'ai prononcés ce jour-là.

Et se laissant bercer par la tendresse des souvenirs, Kara laissa sortir de sa gorge ce qui ressemblait à un chant cristallin pour Lena. Elle ne comprenait pas un mot de ce discours mais la position et le sourire de son amie lui indiquait à quel point elle était fière de faire cela. Quand elle termina, il exista entre elles se moment de plénitude à la fin d'un bon morceau de musique. Ces quelques secondes de silence avant que la foule applaudisse. Comme un instant suspendu.

\- La traduction, un peu sommaire, serait la suivante : Moi, Kara Zor-El, héritière de l'ancienne et noble Maison El, parlera de notre grandeur et de celle d'Astra Jar-El. La maison El est une maison de sciences, de justice et de guerriers. Astra Jar-El a continué la voie tracée par ses ancêtres en acceptant les charges militaires les plus hautes. Son sens tactique et sa bonté sont reconnus par tous et apportent louanges et grandeur à l'ancienne et noble Maison El. Non-Zod a su être un appui sans failles pour elle, qu'ils marchent ensemble dans la lumière de Rao.

\- Rien que ça…

Lena était impressionnée. Par les mots que Kara avait prononcé alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant mais aussi de la façon dont elle avait eu de se confier sans détours toute la soirée. Quand elle l'écoutait, la Luthor avait l'impression d'être de nouveau dans sa chambre à coucher quand Lionel venait lui conter des histoires avant de s'endormir. Elle comprenait mieux aussi pourquoi son amie avait toujours eu cette once de tristesse quand on parlait de Krypton, elle avait tant perdu. Ces réflexions firent naître une interrogation dans l'esprit de la cheffe d'affaire :

\- Est-ce que tu voudras te marier de façon kryptonienne ?

\- Je ne sais pas… avoua Kara. Déjà parce que les mariages kryptoniens doivent être réalisés à la lumière de Rao et sur le sol de Krypton. Mais aussi parce que j'ai appris à aimer la cérémonie ici. Il y aurait tellement de complications à dévoiler à tous mes amis mon secret.

Ne voulant pas attrister un peu plus son amie, Lena changea de sujet tout en notant dans un coin de sa tête les informations qu'elle avait eu de Kara.

\- Sinon, revenons à quelque chose de plus terrestre. Comment ça se passe avec Eddy ?

\- Je vois que tu ne perds pas le Nord, rigola la cadette des Danvers. On avance doucement mais sûrement.

\- Tu penses que tu vas lui dire qui tu es ? demanda Lena.

\- Je ne sais pas, sûrement si ça devient vraiment sérieux. Mais j'aime bien garder ce jardin secret.

\- Je comprends… James est passé et il m'a dit qu'il était à Métropolis pour un reportage.

\- Oui, il est parti enquêter sur un mouvement anti-aliens.

\- Et James a autorisé ça ? Ça ne te dérange pas toi ?

\- Il n'était pas pour mais Eddy a justifié qu'on ne pouvait pas ignorer leurs revendications et se dire impartial. Il ne fait que son travail… Pourquoi James est passé à ton bureau ? Je croyais que vos réunions étaient le lundi et on est samedi, demanda Kara pour écarter la conversation vers un sujet moins sensible pour elle.

\- Il est venu s'excuser pour hier. Il a visité une partie des réseaux d'égouts de la ville sans remettre la main sur le sac. A priori, les courants sont importants et l'argent a vogué un moment et il a dû être repêché quelque part.

\- Vous n'aviez pas mis un système GPS ? demanda la journaliste en allant chercher une nouvelle bouteille de vin dans sa réserve.

\- Une puce et des micros éléments électromagnétiques, mais tous les deux n'ont pas aimés l'eau si longtemps…

\- Dommage…

La conversation vira de nouveau de bord, il fût question de Winn mais aussi du repas de Noël que Sam et Alex voulaient organiser. Il était très tôt quand Lena accepta la proposition de Kara de jouer au taxi volant. Et pour la première fois, la Luthor put profiter d'Air Zor-El, la compagnie aérienne la plus rapide de National City.

* * *

Alex esquissa un sourire en s'engageant sur le chemin terreux dégagé de toute neige de la demeure Luthor. Elle avait profité du refus de sa sœur la veille au soir, pour se rendre au poste de Maggie et y faire sa déposition. C'est l'esprit léger qu'elle s'était levée et avait rejoint Charles qui l'attendait au pied de son immeuble. Le vieil homme avait prévu de s'envoler de National City pour dix jours de vacances avec des amis. Il rentrerait le 25 décembre pour le repas de famille. L'aînée des Danvers devait donc le déposer à l'aéroport avant de rouler jusqu'à la maison du lac. Elle avait obtenu une autorisation de son chirurgien pour reprendre la conduite quelques semaines plus tôt et c'était pour elle un vrai test de conduire aussi longtemps.

En effet, malgré le fait que son kinésithérapeute lui avait dit que la mobilité de son épaule était de nouveau complète, il lui arrivait régulièrement de sentir une fatigue dans son muscle. De plus, elle avait encore du mal à se concentrer de longues heures sur des choses répétitives. Alors, elle avait fait une pause sur le chemin, tant pis si elle arrivait plus tard, tant qu'elle était là, lui avait répondu Samantha quand elle l'avait informé de son arrêt.

Alex coupa le moteur du véhicule qu'elle avait garé dans le garage quand la porte venant de la cuisine s'ouvrit. Elle n'eût pas le temps de sortir ses affaires du coffre que les bras de Ruby l'encerclèrent alors que l'adolescente criait :

\- Alex !

\- Salut ! Comment tu vas ?

\- Bien et toi ? La route s'est bien passée ?

\- Oui, tout va bien. Bonjour toi, ajouta en l'aînée des Danvers en passant un bras dans le dos de Sam qui était arrivée.

\- Laisse-la arriver Ruby, sourit la mère avant de déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de sa petite-amie. Elle ne va pas s'envoler et on va passer deux semaines ensemble.

\- De vraies vacances ! se réjouit l'adolescente.

Avant que les deux adultes n'aient eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit, la jeune fille avait récupéré les affaires d'Alex et s'élançait vers l'intérieur de la maison. Les deux femmes rirent en la voyant si énergique et s'accordèrent un moment de tendresse. Les craintes de l'aînée des Danvers sur l'homophobie de l'autre femme disparaissaient peu à peu sous les baisers. Mais alors qu'elle allait partir vers la cuisine, Sam la retint.

\- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, avoua Samantha qui regardait ses pieds.

\- Oui ?

\- Je m'inquiète pour Ruby… Elle semble vivre comme si rien ne c'était passé. Elle a bien parlé à Maggie hier mais pas une larme, pas un cri, pas une peur, rien… commença la mère de famille une forte inquiétude dans la voix.

\- Tu sais que chaque personne vit ses traumatismes différemment. Elle semble aller très bien.

\- Elle a eu une année difficile, on a déménagé à National City. Puis je n'ai plus été moi-même et aujourd'hui elle se fait enlever…

\- Je sais, je sais, dit Alex en reprenant au creux de ses bras Sam. Mais elle le dirait sûrement si ça n'allait pas.

\- C'est une adolescente, lui répondit la mère de famille comme si ça expliquait tout.

L'aînée des Danvers ne sût pas quoi répondre. Ce genre de remarque la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle ne se sentait pas légitime sur les questions d'éducation et de psychologie des jeunes. Oui, elle rêvait d'être mère un jour et se doutait qu'il n'y aurait pas de cours à réviser pour être de bon parent. Mais malgré tout l'amour qu'elle portait à Ruby, c'était la fille de Sam. Elle voulait à tout prix aider la mère de famille mais sans influencer ses choix. C'était un dilemme permanent alors elle battait en retraite et sortait des phrases bateaux :

\- Oui, mais c'est aussi ta fille. Elle est intelligente, elle saura demander de l'aide.

\- Comme toi ? répondit du tac au tac l'Arias.

\- Touché. Je lui parlerai si tu veux mais je ne te garantis rien. Et je veux que tu comprennes qu'elle peut réellement aller bien, d'accord ?

\- Merci.

La réponse fût agrémentée d'un tendre baiser. Enfin, Alex se retrouva au chaud auprès de la cuisine. Le garage n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour de longues discussions. Alors qu'elle se réchauffait autour de la cheminée, elle observa la vue par la baie vitrée. Contrairement à National City qui n'avait pas eu de neige cette année, ici tout était couvert d'un voile blanc donnant une pureté et une légèreté supplémentaire au charme naturel du lieu. Quand Sam lui annonça qu'il était temps de passer à table et qu'elle vit Ruby remonter les escaliers 4 à 4, Alex sentit une bouffée de bonheur l'envahir. Elle était heureuse.

* * *

**RAR :**

**HeroWitch**** :**** Merci, moi aussi, ça me fait plaisir d'écrire des moments Kara/Lena vu le bazar qui font de la série pour le moment.  
**

**J**** :**** Ne t'inquiètes pas, le calme revient pour un moment, au point que tu me supplieras pour de l'action ;)  
Au vu de l'organisation du kidnapping de Ruby, je pense qu'il saura contacter Alex s'il le souhaite. Ce qu'il souhaite reste un mystère pour le moment...  
Je crois qu'on rêverait tous d'avoir un Kara Express comme Air Zor-El xD  
J'espère que les quelques informations sur le mariage kryptonien t'ont plus ainsi que le reste du chapitre !**


	20. Chapitre 20: Début de vacances difficile

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

**Je souhaite une excellente reprise pour ceux qui doivent retourner en cours ou au boulot. **

**On attaque un arc narratif sur les fêtes de fin d'année, un peu en retard par rapport à la date mais profitez en avant que les ennuis reviennent.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Début de vacances difficile

Les discussions allaient bon train entre les Arias et Alex alors qu'elles partageaient le premier repas de leurs vacances. C'est en entendant Ruby s'extasier d'enfin être en congés que l'aînée des Danvers prit conscience qu'elle aussi reprendrait le chemin du travail avec la nouvelle année. En effet, après avoir obtenu un arrêt maladie, elle avait soldé une grande partie de ses vacances. Elle avait profité de ces mois de repos pour surprendre quand elle en avait envie Sam mais aussi pour passer plus temps avec les gens qu'elle aimait. Eliza avait passé quelques jours chez elle, elle avait payé le fameux resto qu'elle devait à Gaby et découvert des facettes nouvelles de Winn lors de leur rendez-vous hebdomadaire à l'Alien's bar. Cela lui avait fait beaucoup de bien, mais elle avait eu aussi beaucoup de temps pour se perdre dans les méandres de ses interrogations.

Perdue dans des pensées heureuses, Alex fût ramené à l'instant présent par le baiser que Sam déposa sur sa joue.

\- La lune, ici la terre, êtes-vous avec nous ? demanda la mère de famille un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oui, oui. Pardon, j'étais en train de me dire que j'étais heureuse et chanceuse d'être ici avec vous, avoua Alex s'attirant des grands sourires des deux Arias.

\- Ruby proposait qu'on installe les décorations de Noël cet après-midi mais peut-être que tu préférerais te reposer, présenta Sam.

\- Mais il est magnifique ce sapin, que veux-tu faire de plus ? répondit l'aînée des Danvers en montrant du bras l'arbre couvert de guirlandes dans un coin de la pièce. Vous avez fait un super travail avec Charles.

\- Le sapin, c'est une tradition avec Charles mais j'ai envie de faire la crèche avec toi, lui apprit Ruby.

\- Si tu veux, même si j'avoue que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, dit Alex en souriant à la jeune fille.

\- Tu sais que tu as le droit de dire non, si tu es trop fatiguée, intervint Samantha qui avait la sensation que la joie de sa fille forçait la main à sa petite-amie. On a du temps libre devant nous.

\- Je sais, mais tu as raison, je vais sûrement faire une sieste avant qu'on attaque. Ça ne te dérange pas ? demanda l'agente à l'adolescente.

Ruby accepta sans soucis et après avoir aidé à ranger, elle fila vers sa chambre. Alex et Sam firent la vaisselle dans une bonne ambiance profitant simplement de ce moment à elles. L'aînée des Danvers s'extasia encore de la beauté des lieux à une mère de famille qui ne la lâchait pas des yeux. Samantha était heureuse de ces vacances improvisées. Mis à part le week-end précédent, elles n'avaient jamais vraiment passé de temps à trois et si les deux semaines à venir s'apparentaient au repas de ce midi, alors elle signait les yeux fermés.

La mère de famille n'oubliait pas les raisons de leur venue. Elle était mère et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour sa fille. De plus, le comportement d'Alex le soir de la mort de Mark la préoccupait. Tout cela faisait naître des tas de questions dans son esprit et elle s'interdisait à penser à la disparition du seul homme qui avait eu une vraie place dans sa vie. Finalement, si elle était honnête tout n'allait pas bien dans sa vie mais elle se sentait capable de tout surmonter car elle était heureuse. Reprenant pied avec la réalité, elle s'aperçut qu'Alex avait arrêté de parler pour l'observer de ses yeux qui la faisaient fondre.

\- Je ne sais pas où tu étais, mais ça avait l'air sympa, lui murmura la femme en l'attirant dans ses bras.

\- Je me remémorais ma soirée d'hier dans les bras de mon amant, répondit Sam d'un air joueur.

Les yeux fermés et la tête reposant contre la poitrine de l'aînée des Danvers, la mère de famille ne vit pas la pointe de tristesse et de doute qui passa dans le regard d'Alex. L'agente se doutait que ce n'était qu'un trait d'humour mais après les révélations de Mark, elle n'arrivait plus à arrêter ses questions. Elle décida de ne rien répondre pour ne pas briser le moment. Quand finalement Sam bougea, les deux femmes prirent la direction de la chambre de la femme d'affaire main dans la main.

Alexandra avait un bon souvenir de la chambre de sa petite-amie et remarqua rapidement les nouvelles photos qui ornaient le mur. Elle y était plus présente et ses amis également, un rire sortit de sa gorge quand elle remarqua la photo de Winn essayant le costume du Gardien qui lui allait trop grand. Mais le son mourut quand elle vit la photo que Sam avait ajoutée à sa table de chevet. Elle connaissait par cœur l'image que James avait prise le jour de l'affrontement. Elle avait longuement regardé le grand format qu'il lui avait tiré pour en retenir chaque détail. Puis elle avait demandé à Kara d'emmener le cadre à la forteresse de solitude puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas l'afficher dans son appartement.

\- Ça te plaît ? demanda d'une petite voix Sam.

\- C'est magnifique. Je suis honorée.

\- Je sais que ça peut paraître rapide vis-à-vis de nous, mais on va rester un petit moment ici et je veux que tu considères cette pièce comme notre chambre. Si tu veux apporter ta touche, je serais ravie.

\- Pour le moment, ça me plaît tel quel. Mais pourquoi tu déménages les affaires de Ruby ? demanda Alex en montrant les cartons à moitié remplis de l'espace reculé où elle avait le souvenir du lit d'enfant de l'adolescente.

\- Parce qu'elle ne reviendra plus ici. Et puis, je me suis dit que l'on pourrait installer deux bureaux comme cela on pourrait venir plus souvent le week-end tout en assurant le minimum dans nos travails très prenant.

\- C'est une bonne idée. Mais que vas-tu faire de tout cela ? dit l'aînée des Danvers en montrant le bric-à-brac.

Alex était triste à l'idée de voir cet espace disparaître. Elle était d'accord sur le fait que Ruby ne reviendrait plus mais elle avait eu l'espoir qu'un autre enfant prenne sa place. La réponse de Sam lui serra le cœur.

\- Je pensais les donner à une association. Pourquoi ?

\- Non, rien, lui renvoya l'aînée des Danvers en détournant son regard de ce rêve qui n'existait déjà plus.

Alex s'assit sur le lit et commença à défaire ses lacets laissant une Sam étonnée au milieu de la pièce. La mère de famille ne comprenait pas le comportement de sa petite-amie. En quoi donner les affaires l'importait ? Quand elle vit l'aînée des Danvers s'allonger et attraper un oreiller pour le serrer dans ses bras, elle commença à comprendre. Ce n'était pas se débarrasser des affaires de Ruby qui dérangeait Alexandra. C'était le symbole d'une présence enfantine qui la rassurait.

Les conclusions de Sam étaient nettes mais encore une fois avec Alex, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela. Oui, l'agente gouvernementale lui avait déjà parlé de son désir d'avoir des enfants. Mais c'était bien avant qu'elles sortent ensemble. « Elle veut devenir mère, pas Maggie », c'était en ces mots que Kara lui avait expliqué la rupture entre les deux femmes. Samantha laissa une larme silencieuse glisser sur sa joue. Elles n'en avaient jamais parlé mais c'était important pour l'aînée des Danvers, donc ça l'était pour elle. Mais était-elle prête à avoir un nouvel enfant ? Et Ruby qu'en penserait-elle ? Il lui fallait un avis extérieur.

Après avoir vérifié qu'Alex dormait et lui avoir embrassé le front, Samantha ressortit de la chambre pour s'enfermer dans la pièce à côté. Elle eût l'impression de revenir des années en arrière lorsque juste arrivée ici, elle venait avec Ruby au creux des bras au milieu de la nuit se réfugier dans ceux de Lena. La décoration avait bien évidemment changé, elles n'étaient plus des étudiantes et contrairement à elle, la Luthor était revenue plusieurs fois ici pour se ressourcer. Quelques consoles, appartenant sûrement à Winn avaient rejoint le coin salon de la suite ainsi que quelques livres que la mère de famille imaginait plus au jeune homme qu'à son amie. Elle s'installa sur le lit comme elle le faisait autrefois et appela Lena.

\- Lena Luthor.

\- Salut Lee.

\- Hey Sam, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

\- Je suis dans ta chambre…

La mère de famille savait que ce simple fait résumait toute la situation à sa meilleure amie. Cela ne loupa pas.

\- Attends deux minutes, même pas.

Elle entendit ensuite son amie annoncer à la personne avec elle qu'elle s'excusait et qu'elle ne savait pas quand elle reviendrait. Puis quelques secondes plus tard, après une conversation qu'elle ne comprit pas, elle entendit son amie saluer la personne avant d'entendre :

\- C'est bon je suis tout à toi. Raconte-moi ce qu'il ne va pas ?

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir dérangé Lena.

\- Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade Sam, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse, ça ne sert à rien de tourner autour du pot.

\- C'est Alex…

\- Je m'en doutais, avoua la Luthor pour pousser son amie à se confier.

\- Et Ruby…

\- Elles ne s'entendent pas ?

\- Au contraire, Alex est super avec Ruby et Ruby adore Alex. Non, elles ne vont pas bien toutes les deux et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour les aider.

\- Et si on décomposait les problèmes, histoire de se simplifier le travail, proposa Lena. Qu'est-ce qui te semble le problème le plus facile ?

\- Ruby… Elle m'inquiète, elle n'a pas parlé de ce qui lui est arrivé vendredi… Elle ne m'a même pas demandé de confirmer si Mark était son père… Elle semble vraiment extérieure à tout ce qui lui est tombé dessus.

\- Tu préférerais qu'elle soit effondrée ? demanda Lena qui ne comprenait pas les inquiétudes de sa meilleure amie.

\- Je sais que ça paraît étrange mais je crois que oui… J'ai l'impression qu'elle veut être forte pour moi. C'est insupportable pour moi… C'est mon rôle de la soutenir pas l'inverse…

Les larmes coulaient en flots continus sur le visage de Samantha. Elle se sentait coupable de ne pas être à la hauteur. Elle conta à Lena toutes les fois où elle avait fait passer son travail avant sa fille, l'après Reign où ses pleurs réveillaient Ruby et culpabilisa pour avoir accepté de vivre une histoire avec Alex. C'est à ce moment que Lena l'interrompit dans ses flagellations.

\- STOP ! Sam, je suis ton amie et je peux t'écouter te dénigrer des heures sur un tas de chose mais je ne peux pas te laisser remettre en doute tes capacités de mère, ni ton histoire avec Alex. Je te connais depuis plus de 10 ans et déjà quand je t'ai rencontré, ta vie entière tournait autour de Ruby. Je n'étais qu'une jeune femme dans une famille qui commençait à s'effriter et je pensais que j'étais la plus malheureuse du monde. Et puis je t'ai rencontré, toi qui venais en cours avec ta fille dans les bras la première semaine parce que personne n'avait voulu t'aider. Toi qui travaillais après des heures de révisions pour qu'elle puisse vivre décemment.

« Tu m'as tellement impressionnée au départ que je ne savais pas comment t'offrir mon aide. Puis un jour, j'ai compris. Il était inutile que je sois jalouse de ta vie sous prétexte que tu respirais l'amour. Si je pouvais t'aider, alors ta reconnaissance serait un merveilleux cadeau. On connait toutes les deux la suite de cette histoire, j'ai reçu bien plus que ce que j'espérais recevoir. Bien plus que ce que mon patronyme m'autorisait, tu as fait exploser ces murs que je dressais autour de mon cœur. Aujourd'hui, j'ai une famille de cœur, je suis aimée par un homme qui ne me voit pas comme une source d'argent mais comme une amie et une amante.

« Ruby aussi est heureuse. Je sais à quel point cela a été dur pour elle de découvrir Reign en toi. Elle me l'a dit. Je sais que ça te fait mal d'entendre ça mais le jour où elle m'a avoué ne plus rien comprendre de sa vie, tu te battais dans une cellule du DEO. Et elle a ajouté ce soir-là qu'être avec moi lui faisait penser à toi. C'est la part de toi qui me rend meilleure qu'elle voulait avoir à ses côtés.

« Et tout ce discours ne vient pas blâmer Alex, je sais que je ne te l'ai pas forcément dit clairement. A elle non plus, je devrais sûrement. Mais vous êtes belles ensemble. J'ai presque plus d'espoir sur la réussite de votre histoire que dans la mienne. Alexandra te magnifie et sublime Ruby qui apprend que la vie n'est pas facile. D'accord. Mais que si on fait confiance, on peut tout surmonter. Alors, non, Samantha Arias, tu n'as pas le droit de dire que tu es une mauvaise mère et que tu foires tout avec Alex. Et si tu recommences, je viens moi-même te botter le cul !

Lena termina son discours essoufflée par cette longue tirade. Les pleurs de Sam s'étaient taris. Elle était bluffée par les aveux de son amie. Une part d'elle était enfin réconciliée avec elle-même. Savoir que Ruby avait parlé de Reign avec Lena la rassurait plus que tout au monde. Car elle savait pertinemment que si sa fille avait des problèmes trop importants son amie lui aurait dit. Elle avait la même confiance en Alex et attendait impatiemment que l'aînée des Danvers parle avec sa fille pour oublier cette histoire.

\- Merci Lee… Mais je vais tout détruire avec Alex…

\- Comment ça ? demanda Lena qui se demandait déjà comment elle pourrait faire remonter la pente à son amie alors qu'elle venait de se mettre à nu comme jamais.

\- Elle veut un enfant…

\- … Et toi ? …

* * *

**RAR :**

**HeroWitch**** :**** C'est un plaisir de te faire plaisir. Je sais que cette histoire manque parfois de moments Kara/Lena ou même Kara toute seule mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je n'adore pas les écrire donc j'espère qu'il y en aura plus dans la suite.**

**J**** :**** Heureux de savoir que je ne suis pas seul à avoir lu cette super fiction qui est super inspirante en ce qui concerne la vie sur Krypton.  
Il y aura encore quelques moments entre Alex et les Arias, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça.**


	21. Chapitre 21 : Traditions françaises

**Bonjour à toutes et tous !**

**On continue dans l'esprit de Noël pour prolonger les vacances et je vous présente un peu du passé de Sam et de Ruby.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 21 : Traditions françaises

\- Alex veut un enfant… avoua Sam.

\- Et toi ? lui demanda Lena.

\- Je ne sais pas Lee. Je n'y avais jamais pensé avant. Tu sais quel enfer j'ai vécu avec l'annonce de l'arrivée de Ruby. Je ne suis pas prête à vivre la même chose.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas… Si vous faîtes ce choix et je dis « Vous », vous le ferez à deux. On ne se mentira pas, Ruby malgré tout l'amour que tu lui portes n'était pas désirée. Je vais peut-être te choquer, en tout cas, la toi de l'époque mais tu aurais pu avorter…

\- Jamais de la vie ! la coupa la mère de famille.

\- Evidemment puisqu'à l'époque tu ne connaissais que cette éducation catholique extrémiste.

-Eh !

\- Je pèse mes mots Sam, la voix de Lena était montée d'un ton. Quand tu me racontais que deux hommes ou deux femmes ensemble étaient l'œuvre du démon. Que l'avortement était un meurtre, je t'ai toujours trouvée extrême. D'accord, je ne connaissais rien à la foi et c'est encore le cas aujourd'hui. Mais je peux dire sans rien renier que tu n'es pas un monstre. Ton point de vue a changé, tu t'es ouverte au monde et tu m'as fait découvrir un monde intérieur qui même si je n'y adhère pas, m'a parfois aidé. Alors je te le redis, hier c'était hier. Aujourd'hui est une nouvelle page à écrire. Tu peux me dire que tu as peur, que tu n'as pas envie d'avoir un autre enfant mais je t'interdis aussi de dire que vouloir un nouvel enfant te referais vivre l'enfer…

Seul le silence répondit au nouveau monologue de Lena mais elle savait que son amie avait besoin de temps. Elles avaient toujours eu ce genre de discussion car Lena savait que parfois bousculer Sam était la meilleure façon de lui faire prendre conscience des bêtises qu'elle énonçait. Désormais la machine était en route, il faudrait certainement du temps à Samantha pour se faire une idée précise de sa position mais Lena savait qu'elle n'avait plus rien à dire pour aujourd'hui. Et en effet, sa meilleure amie lui déclara :

\- Peut-être Lee, peut-être. Merci de m'avoir écoutée, il faut que j'y retourne.

\- Va et n'oublie pas de m'appeler si tu as un souci, répondit la Luthor un petit sourire dans la voix.

\- Merci.

En raccrochant, Sam s'aperçut qu'elle avait monopolisé son amie pendant plus d'une heure. Secouant la tête pour ranger dans un coin de son esprit les paroles de Lena, elle se leva et prit la direction du garage. En passant devant leur chambre, elle vérifia qu'Alex dormait bien. Elle sourit en regardant un moment sa petite-amie qui semblait si paisible. Elle referma en silence la porte. Elles discuteraient mais d'abord Samantha devait faire un point avec elle-même. Peut-être qu'elle devrait s'organiser une sortie en bateau, naviguer avait ce pouvoir sur elle de l'aider à mettre ces idées en place. Oui, elle ferait ça dans la semaine. Arrivée dans le garage, elle trouva sans mal les cartons inscrits « _Noël » _vestige de trois années en France.

Le premier carton contenait le reste des guirlandes et autres boules de noël pour décorer le salon. Le second, bien plus lourd, cachait la fameuse crèche si importante aux yeux de Ruby. Sam avait découvert la tradition de la crèche en argile lors de ses années dans le Sud de la France. La première année, elle avait visité la foire aux santons de Marseille avec sa fille. Le retour avait été compliqué avec la belle crèche sculptée et les 10 santons. Depuis, tous les ans, même si le reste de la crèche était ici, elles avaient commandé ensemble des santons. Puis aux vacances de février, Ruby venait les ranger ici. Il y en avait une soixantaine aujourd'hui, ça allait donner du travail aux filles tout cela.

En ouvrant le colis, Sam découvrit le CD de la pastorale, c'était le conte de Noël qu'elle faisait écouter à Ruby en France. L'histoire racontait l'arrivée de Jésus dans un petit village provençal, du berger au maire en passant par le meunier, tout le monde venait accueillir le nouveau-né les uns après les autres. Lena avait eu raison quand elle avait parlé de son éducation religieuse, des années plus tôt elle n'aurait pas supporté que l'on prenne des largesses avec la Bible. Puis elle avait voyagé, beaucoup discuté avec Lena sur la science et la religion et aujourd'hui, elle souhaitait écouter l'histoire comme un beau conte. C'est avec beaucoup de nostalgie qu'elle se laissa aller dans le canapé à écouter la voix de l'ange Boufarèu.

Le meunier apparaissait dans l'histoire des santons quand Ruby remonta de sa chambre. Sans un mot, elle vint se lover contre sa mère pour écouter. Par moment, l'une ou l'autre sortait une phrase en même temps que les acteurs. Elles vivaient pleinement le moment quand Alex les rejoignit dans le salon. Elle croyait ne pas s'être fait remarquer alors elle s'installa à la table sans un bruit. Elle ne voulait surtout pas éclater leur bulle. Samantha avait entendu les pas de l'agente dans l'escalier, elle décida de rien dire pour ne pas briser l'instant mais son corps se détendit encore un peu plus en sentant la présence de son aimée.

A la fin du CD, Ruby découvrit avec joie la présence de l'aînée des Danvers et déclara l'heure de l'installation de la crèche ouverte. Alex accepta avec plaisir à condition qu'on lui explique l'histoire qu'elle avait pris en route. Même si son français s'améliorait en secret de Sam et Ruby, l'accent provençal avait mis des bâtons dans la roue de sa compréhension. L'adolescente prit sa mission à cœur et commença à lui conter en anglais l'histoire de la pastorale des santons. Samantha qui observait tout ça d'un œil heureux, décida de les laisser s'occuper des personnages d'argiles et se lança dans la préparation du dîner.

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment quand Ruby et Alex allumèrent la guirlande lumineuse qui parcourait leur village provençal reconstitué. L'aînée des Danvers fût impressionnée par le résultat de leur travail. Elles avaient déballé avec douceur chacun des personnages d'argile avant de lui donner une place dans leur tableau et elle était très fière du résultat final. Ruby aussi puisqu'elle la prit dans ses bras en la remerciant. Pendant leur longue et lente installation, les deux femmes avaient beaucoup parlé. Ruby racontant au départ certains de ses souvenirs de Noël. Puis Alex avait tenté d'ouvrir le sujet sur Mark et l'enlèvement récent qu'avait subi l'adolescente.

\- Oui, j'ai 50% de ses gènes, lui avait avoué Ruby. Oui, je suis triste qu'il soit mort. Et oui, je voudrais en parler à maman. Mais elle le connaissait mieux que moi et je ne veux pas lui faire de la peine.

\- Je te ferais seulement remarquer que parfois le silence est plus douloureux que les mots.

\- Je sais… Mais comment faire ?

\- Comme pour n'importe quelle question que tu voudrais lui poser.

L'aînée des Danvers espérait que la jeune fille suive ses conseils même si elle-même ne le faisait pas. Ses pensées furent interrompues par Samantha qui les félicitait pour leur crèche. Ruby demanda l'autorisation d'aller prendre une douche avant le repas ce que sa mère lui autorisa. Cela laissa la place à Alex pour poser une de ses questions :

\- Ruby m'a beaucoup parlé de la France, est-ce que ça te manque aussi ?

\- Je ne dirais pas que ça me manque parce que ma vie est ici aujourd'hui. Mais j'avoue que j'y retournerais bien un jour. Quelques mois, peut-être une ou deux années mais pas plus. J'aimerais revoir les lieux où on vivait avec Ruby, avoua la mère de famille.

\- Ça avait l'air super comme endroit, relança Alex.

\- On s'y sentait bien. Enfin, on vivait librement toutes les deux. Avant ça avait été la galère, puis il y a eu Lena et même si sans elle, nous ne serions pas là aujourd'hui, vivre avec elle n'était pas toujours de tout repos, rit Sam. J'ai appris à naviguer là-bas et depuis ça ne me quitte plus alors oui, c'était super mais ici et maintenant, c'est mieux.

En disant ces derniers mots, Samantha se glissa contre le corps d'Alex et elles restèrent un instant là. Seulement éclairées par le feu de la cheminée et les différentes guirlandes lumineuses de la maison, les deux femmes semblaient être dans un monde féerique.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Sam partit plusieurs fois glisser sur les flots pendant qu'Alex aidait Ruby à rattraper les cours qu'elle manquait. Une routine agréable se mettait en place pour le plus grand bonheur des trois femmes qui s'apprivoisaient doucement. Un voyage à National City fût organisé sur deux jours pour laisser à chacune l'occasion d'acheter ses cadeaux de Noël. L'agente du DEO en profita pour passer une soirée avec sa sœur. Elles étaient rentrées le matin même et Alex avait vu les deux Arias aller se coucher après le déjeuner et se retrouvait à faire la cuisine.

Toc-toc-toc…

* * *

**RAR :**

**HeroWitch**** :**** Les amis sont bons pour les conseils, je te l'accorde et Lena le prouve une nouvelle fois dans ce chapitre.**

**J**** :**** Les désirs d'enfants d'Alex peuvent détruire toutes ses relations si elle ne les partage pas pour qu'ils deviennent un désir des deux. Mais pour le moment, elle est bien silencieuse. Et c'est aussi le silence du côté du passé de Sam, espérons qu'elles sachent se parler un jour...  
Merci pour tes commentaires **


	22. Chapitre 22 : La sœur de James

**Bonjour à toutes et tous !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien, et que vous apprécierez ce chapitre au réveil (vive les insomnies qui permettent une publication au milieu de la nuit).**

**Je pense que vous avez compris qui toque à la porte mais je vous laisse découvrir ce qu'elle vient faire ici.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 22 : La sœur de James

Toc-toc-toc

Les coups retentirent dans la maison surprenant Alex. Il faut dire que celle-ci était peu connue et qu'aucun de leurs amis n'avait prévu de passer. Laissant derrière elle les légumes qu'elle était en train de découper, elle marcha jusqu'à la porte en s'essuyant les mains. Sur le pas de la porte, elle découvrit une jeune femme noire dans un tailleur chic. Celle-ci lui souriait franchement en lui tendant la main.

\- Bonjour, je suis Kelly Olsen, la sœur de James.

\- Bonjour, répondit Alex incertaine. Entrez donc.

L'agente du DEO ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Le photographe n'avait pas souvent parlé de sa sœur. Tout ce que savait Alexandra c'était qu'elle travaillait pour l'armée américaine. Samantha les avait rejointes dans la salle à manger et saluait leur invitée.

\- Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer Kelly. Mais puis-je vous demander ce que vous faîtes là ? demanda la mère de famille.

\- Vous pouvez me tutoyer. C'est James qui m'envoie vers vous Alexandra, il m'a dit que vous étiez au courant, répondit Kelly étonnée que la femme ne comprenne pas.

L'aînée des Danvers se rappela d'un coup qu'elle avait croisé James lors de leur passage à National City. Le reporter avait évoqué avec elle ses difficultés à se remettre de son cambriolage alors que rien n'avait été volé. Il s'était senti dépossédé de son chez lui. Il lui avait même avoué voir quelqu'un. Et quand Alex lui avait demandé si ça aidait, il lui avait répondu que oui et qu'elle devrait faire de même. L'agente du DEO avait compris que ces aveux étaient un moyen de lui faire passer un message et James lui avait tendu une lettre « Pour que tout soit clair » avait-il dit. Les mots revinrent dans la mémoire de l'aînée des Danvers.

_« Alex,_

_Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'écris et te parle de thérapie. Laisse-moi justifier ce geste que j'espère pas trop intrusif dans ta vie._

_On m'a rapporté qu'un jour tu m'avais nommé le grand frère de notre famille. J'aime cette idée et c'est en qualité de grand frère que je t'écris. Je te demande de réfléchir à ce qui va suivre avant de prendre une décision._

_Je t'ai déjà parlé de Kelly, ma sœur. Il s'avère qu'en plus d'être ma sœur, elle est psychologue. Elle a travaillé avec un grand nombre de soldats revenant du front. Et je pense que toi aussi tu reviens du combat, même de plusieurs : Reign, l'enlèvement de Ruby mais aussi tes blessures si longues à soigner et ta nouvelle notoriété._

_Ces derniers temps, on a plus vu tes fissures, tes doutes et c'est normal après tout ce que tu as vécu. Mais ces failles prouvent aussi que ton esprit n'a pas refermé toutes tes cicatrices. Et même si j'ai foi en l'Amour pour t'aider à te relever et en Gaby pour te refaire courir un jour. Je crois aussi que tu as besoin d'un professionnel pour libérer tes pensées. _

_Tu l'as dit toi-même dans ton dernier discours, « _Si vous ne voulez pas leur parler montrez leur au moins que vous n'êtes pas silencieux. Que vous parlez à quelqu'un, professionnel, ami ou parent. _», alors je te propose une oreille douce et attentive._

_Si, contrairement à ce que m'a dit Kara, tu es déjà suivie, pas de problème. Kelly comprendra. Mais si tu lui laisses l'opportunité de t'aider comme tu aides les autres, sache que je lui ai seulement dit qu'une amie avait besoin d'aide._

_En espérant que je ne dépasse pas les limites de mon rôle de grand frère, je t'embrasse et veille sur toi._

_James»_

Une larme avait glissé le long de sa joue et son ami avait posé une main protectrice sur son épaule. Prenant conscience de l'inquiétude de ses proches, Alex avait accepté que Kelly vienne la voir pour essayer d'aller mieux.

\- C'est vrai, pardon. Je suis désolée Sam, j'ai complètement oublié de t'en parler. Kelly est psychologue et je pense qu'elle peut m'aider, avoua Alex en revenant de ses souvenirs.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais ici chez toi, lui répondit Samantha en lui souriant. Vous êtes la bienvenue Kelly et prenez le temps qu'il vous faut.

\- Merci. Y a-t-il un endroit où l'on pourrait discuter tranquillement. Et si possible où vous vous sentez à l'aise.

Alex hésita un instant avant de répondre :

\- La salle de cinéma.

\- Je vous suis, lui répondit Kelly.

\- Attendez, les coupa Sam avant de prendre la direction de la cuisine.

Elle en revint avec deux verres et une bouteille d'eau.

\- Tenez. Parler de ses émotions a tendance à assécher la bouche.

\- Merci.

La descente jusqu'à la salle ciné se fit en silence, l'agente du DEO réfléchissant. Elle voulait aller mieux mais l'oral et l'expression de ses sentiments avaient toujours été difficiles pour elle. Après avoir déposé sur la petite scène au pied de l'écran les verres et l'eau, Alex s'assit à même le sol contre l'estrade. De son côté Kelly prit place sur un fauteuil du premier rang.

\- Est-ce que ça vous dérange si je prends des notes pendant notre discussion, Alexandra ?

\- C'est ce que font les psys, non ? répondit la Danvers sur la défensive.

\- Pas tous, non. Chaque thérapeute a ses méthodes et j'adapte la mienne à chacun de ceux que j'aide. Alors je repose la question, est-ce que cela vous gêne si je prends des notes ? Sa voix était restée douce mais Alex avait la sensation de s'être fait gronder comme une enfant.

\- Je ne crois pas, finit-elle par avouer.

\- Merci. Je vais commencer par vous poser quelques questions d'ordre pratique afin que nos discussions soient plus fluides par la suite. D'accord ?

\- Oui.

\- Vouvoiement ou tutoiement ?

\- Tutoiement.

\- Est-ce que tu préfères que je te pose des questions ou que tu parles de toi-même ?

\- Je crois que les questions vont être nécessaires pour avancer, déclara l'agente après un temps de réflexion.

\- Très bien. Pour finir, je vais te proposer différentes activités. L'idée est que si je trouve cela utile dans ta progression, nous pourrions sortir les réaliser pour avancer. Est-ce que cela te convient ? demanda Kelly.

\- L'idée me plaît.

\- Très bien. Attention, tu ne peux dire « oui » que trois fois. Prête ?

Alexandra hocha la tête. Elle aimait la douceur de la sœur de James et la façon qu'elle avait de la mettre en confiance. Malgré cela, elle n'arrivait pas à ignorer l'idée selon laquelle cette thérapie était une marque de faiblesse et cela l'agitait. Ses pouces creusaient ses paumes dans un geste qu'elle faisait depuis des années quand quelque chose la travaillait.

\- Alors, peinture ?

\- Non.

\- Musique ?

\- Oui.

\- Jouer ou écouter ?

\- Les deux si ça ne compte que pour un.

\- Vendu, répondit Kelly en souriant. La cuisine ?

\- Non, le mot sortit de la bouche de l'agente après un temps de réflexion.

\- Le sport ?

\- Au vu de ma condition physique actuelle, ça va être non.

\- Mais dans d'autres circonstances, ça aurait été un oui ?

\- Oui.

\- Très bien. Le théâtre ?

\- Non.

\- L'écriture ?

\- Oui.

\- Attention, tu n'as plus qu'un seul « oui », la prévint la thérapeute.

\- Il reste combien de proposition ?

\- Trois. Prête ?

\- Oui.

\- La danse ? En faisant attention à ta santé, je pense que cela est possible.

Un silence naquit dans la salle. Alex hésitait, c'était un moyen d'expression qu'elle n'avait jamais pratiqué. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé cet art comme un moyen de communiquer jusqu'au jour où Kara l'avait placé devant l'émission Dance avec les Stars. Si son médecin l'autorisait, alors elle avait envie de tenter.

\- Je crois que je veux essayer. Mais je n'y connais rien.

\- D'accord, veux-tu entendre les deux dernières propositions pour confirmer ton choix ?

\- Non, j'ai envie de garder ces trois-là.

\- Très bien, Kelly se servit un verre d'eau avant de se rasseoir. Es-tu prête à commencer ?

\- Pas vraiment mais il faut bien essayer.

\- Très bien, Alexandra…

\- Alex, s'il te plaît.

\- Alex, alors. Commençons par l'expression libre, as-tu envie de me dire quelque chose ?

L'aînée des Danvers ne sut pas quoi répondre à cette question. Elle avait l'impression d'être au bord d'une falaise et que Kelly lui demandait de sauter sans lui expliquer la technique à adopter pour ne pas mourir de façon certaine en bas. Pensant que la thérapeute l'aiderait, elle laissa le silence emplir la pièce mais la sœur de James se tût de longues minutes augmentant le malaise d'Alex. L'agente du DEO finit par avouer :

\- Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer, je ne sais même pas ce que tu sais de moi.

\- Je sais seulement que tu es une amie de James et que tu as été récompensé pour acte de bravoure cette année. J'étais en Afghanistan jusqu'à il y a deux semaines alors je n'ai pas pu découvrir tes exploits à la télé.

\- Alors tu as du entendre parler de mon discours… se peina Alex qui avait toujours du mal à comprendre la lecture que faisait le public de ses mots.

\- J'ai demandé à James la retranscription mais il me l'a refusé en me disant qu'il préférait que je te découvre par moi-même. J'avoue, continua Kelly, que malgré tous mes efforts pour changer de radio à chaque fois que j'entendais ton nom, j'en ai entendu des bribes.

\- J'imagine à quel point ça dû être compliqué, répondit l'agente sarcastique. C'est tout ?

\- Des choses connues, oui. Mais j'ai aussi remarqué des choses depuis mon arrivée et puis James m'a beaucoup parlé de Kara Danvers donc j'imagine que tu as une petite sœur. Tu sembles en couple avec Samantha et je dirais que c'est une histoire en construction. Pour finir, tu fuis mon regard depuis que nous sommes ici, donc je pense que tu n'es pas très à l'aise avec cet exercice. Cela doit être ta première thérapie.

\- Oui. Mais je crois que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, dit Alex en se redressant complètement affolée par tout ce qu'avait cerné Kelly en si peu de temps.

\- Attends ! Je sais que je ne suis pas la bonne personne pour tout le monde mais j'ai une dernière question avant qu'on en finisse. Veux-tu bien l'écouter et essayer d'y répondre.

Un haussement d'épaule de la part d'Alexandra lui servit d'autorisation.

\- Alex, pourquoi je suis ici ?

* * *

**RAR :**

**HeroWitch :**** Je ne peux être que d'accord avec cette affirmation mais il n'en reste pas moins qu'on peut avoir des envies non partagées et cela est blessant.**

**J :** **Tu connais maintenant l'identité de la visiteuse, qu'en penses-tu ? La discussion entre Sam et Alex arrivera tu t'en doutes mais pas tout de suite. Et oui, un méchant court toujours mais dans leur petit paradis les deux amoureuses sont à l'abri. Surtout quand Lena veille sur eux.**


	23. Chapitre 23 : Avancer

**Bonjour à tous et toutes,**

**J'attendais la fin du Cross-over pour enfin poster le chapitre du jour et y a pas à dire, ce fût intense. Je ne spolierais rien mais j'attends avec un peu de scepticisme ce que vont faire les showrunners avec les nouvelles données que nous apporte cet arc narratif.**

**Pour ce qui est de cette histoire, je vous laisse découvrir la réponse d'Alex à Kelly et il y a un peu de Winn/Lena à la fin en miniardise pour le plaisir de certains.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 23 : Avancer

\- Alex, pourquoi je suis ici ? demanda Kelly.

Seul le silence répondit à la thérapeute. Alexandra avait reçu la question comme un uppercut. Elle aurait aimé répondre que c'était James qui lui avait forcé la main. Mais cette réponse impliquait forcément les inquiétudes de son frère de cœur. Le reporter avait fait mention de Kara dans sa lettre, cela voulait donc dire que sa sœur s'inquiétait aussi pour elle. Et puis si elle ne remontait pas si loin dans ses souvenirs, il y avait cette fameuse nuit avec Sam où se dévêtir avait tant pesé. Et ce n'était pas vrai, James n'avait fait que souligner ses propres faiblesses. Alors, Alex avoua des larmes naissant au coin de ses yeux :

\- Tu es ici parce que j'ai besoin d'aide. Même si j'ai du mal à me l'avouer. Même si j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait ressortir de ces discussions, il faut que je parle. Je ne sais plus vraiment qui je suis, ni où je vais.

« Mon métier a toujours été dangereux, il m'a déjà laissé beaucoup de traces. Mais cette année écoulée m'a marquée bien plus que toutes les précédentes. Je n'ose même plus me regarder dans la glace car ça me ramène à mes capacités réduites. Ce qui veut dire que je ne peux plus aider ceux que j'aime ou faire mon métier.

« D'un autre côté, j'ai découvert l'amour et cette nouvelle histoire me pétrifie car j'ai peur de la faire rater. Samantha et Ruby ont pris une place de choix dans mon cœur et rien que l'idée de les blesser me terrifie. Alors oui, j'ai besoin d'aide Kelly. J'aimerais que tu m'aides à ranger mes idées dans ma tête. Tu penses que c'est possible ?

\- Je crois, répondit la thérapeute en souriant tendrement. Mais il faut que tu saches que c'est toi qui va faire la plus grande partie du travail. Ça ne va pas être évident tous les jours, parfois je viendrais creuser dans tes plus grandes craintes mais c'est en arrivant à te connaître que tu te sentiras enfin toi. As-tu conscience de ça ?

\- Je ne pourrais jamais soutenir les gens qui comptent pour moi si je suis faillible. Et ça je ne pourrais pas me le pardonner. Alors si c'est le chemin à suivre, je le prendrais qu'importe à quel point il est dur, dit Alex avec une détermination qui était de retour.

Kelly était bluffée par la nouvelle personne qui se dressait devant elle. De la militaire sur la défensive, elle avait brisé une carapace pour montrer une femme avec ses fragilités et désormais c'était une amie fidèle qui se présentait devant elle. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi son frère tenait tant à Alex. Quand il lui avait refusé la retranscription du discours de l'Officier Danvers, elle n'avait pas compris. Puis la demande l'avait étonnée, jamais James ne lui avait demandé d'aider quelqu'un. D'habitude, il donnait la carte de Kelly à ses amis et il les laissait faire leur choix.

Tout le chemin jusqu'à cette résidence, elle s'était demandé si c'était une bonne idée. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de venir chercher ses patients chez eux. Elle attendait toujours qu'ils l'appellent en premier. Elle aurait fait demi-tour si le visage inquiet de son frère ne lui était pas revenu en mémoire. Elle l'avait rarement vu aussi inquiet. Et puis, elle avait rencontré Alex et s'était tout de suite dit que le chemin serait long. Mais au moins, la Danvers acceptait et semblait savoir qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un. C'était un beau challenge pour toutes les deux que d'arriver à faire taire les craintes et les fantômes d'Alexandra.

\- Je suis heureuse de te l'entendre dire, lui apprit Kelly après un temps de réflexion. Je pense qu'on va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Je vais te laisser un peu de temps pour te remettre de tes émotions. Et je pense que nous pouvons nous voir dans deux semaines, si cela te va.

\- Oui, je serais là.

\- Très bien. Tiens, voici ma carte, n'hésite pas à m'appeler d'ici la prochaine fois si tu as besoin de parler. Mais l'idéal serait que tu gardes tes idées pour la prochaine séance.

\- J'essaierai, promit Alex.

Alors qu'elles sortaient de la salle de cinéma, Alexandra s'aperçut que la chambre de Ruby était ouverte et la seconde d'après l'adolescente en sortait. Elle salua les deux femmes et resta là, au milieu du couloir, en regardant ses pieds. L'agente du DEO allait lui demander si elle avait un souci quand la jeune fille redressa la tête pour regarder Kelly.

\- Vous êtes la sœur de James ?

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce que je peux vous parler ? S'il vous plaît.

Alex sentit son cœur se fendre à la voix si paniquée de Ruby et alors qu'elle allait prendre l'adolescente dans ses bras, Kelly avait déjà fait un pas vers elle en l'invitant à la guider vers sa chambre. L'aînée des Danvers resta un moment seule au milieu du couloir ne sachant que faire. La faiblesse que cherchait Sam chez sa fille avait été parfaitement perceptible et cela avait brisé son cœur. C'est un message de sa sœur qui fit vibrer sa montre qui la ramena à la réalité. Elle remarqua enfin l'heure, elles avaient parlé pendant près de deux heures avec Kelly.

Répondant à Kara, Alex remonta au salon où elle trouva Samantha en train de lire un livre face à la cheminée. Après avoir rangé la bouteille et les verres, l'agente vint s'asseoir à côté de sa petite-amie. La mère de famille termina sa phrase avant de poser son livre et de se lover contre l'aînée des Danvers.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Ça s'est passé. Le chemin va être long et douloureux, mais j'en ai besoin.

\- Je serais là pour t'aider, l'encouragea Sam.

\- Merci.

\- Et où est passé Kelly ?

\- Ruby voulait lui parler. Tu avais raison, toutes ces histoires l'ont touchée plus que ce que je croyais.

La crispation de Sam fût perçue par Alex qui resserra également ses bras sur la femme. Kelly était une professionnelle et c'était rassurant de savoir que Ruby avait envie de parler. Mais l'une comme l'autre voyait ça comme un échec personnel. Elles restèrent donc là un moment l'une contre l'autre à tenter de réécrire l'histoire pour que l'adolescente ne souffre plus.

L'horloge sonna, il était 19h. Alex proposa d'inviter Kelly pour la nuit à Sam vu qu'elle n'était pas remontée de la chambre de Ruby. La mère de famille approuva et elles montèrent préparer la chambre de la forêt ensemble. Quand elles eurent terminé de mettre le couvert, les deux femmes remontaient. Le visage de l'adolescente montrait qu'elle avait pleuré mais elle rigolait avec Kelly en arrivant dans le salon. Immédiatement, elle se jeta dans les bras de sa mère. L'adolescente lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui sembla rassurer la mère de famille. Puis elle refit la même chose avec Alex, l'agente fût heureuse d'apprendre que la jeune fille l'aimait.

Kelly allait partir quand Alex l'invita à rester. Il n'était pas très prudent de rentrer à National City à cette heure-là alors que la neige recommençait à tomber dehors. Après quelques hésitations, Kelly accepta au grand bonheur des trois femmes de la maison. La soirée se passa dans une bonne ambiance et tout le monde partit se coucher avec des questions mais le cœur léger.

* * *

Winn et Lena étaient dans le labo de la Luthor chez L-Corp, ils avaient commencé leurs vacances et étaient là pour finir leurs cadeaux de Noël.

\- J'ai fini la dernière, où en es-tu avec les logiciels ? demanda Lena en se relevant.

\- C'est en est bonne voie. Il faudra qu'on teste les différentes fonctions avec Gaby et Kara.

\- Tu sais, je nous en veux d'avoir tant tardé à les faire, avoua la brune dans un murmure.

\- Je sais Lena. Moi aussi, j'ai culpabilisé quand j'ai entendu que Ruby s'était fait enlevé. Mais nous n'avions pas le temps et puis il était plus cohérent de fournir ceux qui sont le terrain, répondit Winn en se tournant vers sa petite-amie.

\- On aurait pu trouver du temps !

\- Peut-être mais c'est fait, on ne peut pas changer le passé. Et puis, on ne s'en est pas trop mal sorti.

\- Sam a peur pour Ruby… Alex a fui dès qu'elle a pu, tu l'as vu comme moi. Et il n'y a aucune piste tangible pour expliquer cela. Où est passé l'argent ? la Luthor avait la sensation que cette histoire ne faisait que commencer.

L'informaticien se rapprocha de la femme et la prit dans ses bras. Il comprenait ses craintes, lui aussi trouvait tout cela étrange. Mais son histoire lui avait appris de profiter des moments calmes que la vie nous donnait. Oui, il fallait mieux prévenir et c'est ce qu'ils faisaient en créant les dernières montres pour les membres de leur famille de cœur.

\- Je ne sais pas Lena. Je ne sais pas mais quoiqu'il arrive on sera prêt. Et surtout on sera ensemble, je te le jure, murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille de la Luthor en priant pour que ça l'apaise.

* * *

**RAR :**

**HeroWitch**** : Merci à toi pour tes commentaires. J'aime beaucoup Kelly et même si Sam a une place de choix dans mon cœur pour Alex, je trouve qu'elles font un très beau couple. **

**J**** :**** Une thérapie prend du temps donc il faudra attendre un moment avant de voir le résultat mais je suis d'accord, les Olsen ont eu une bonne idée et seront des soutiens sans faille pour Alex et sa guérison.**


	24. Chapitre 24 : 24 décembre

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous appréciez toujours cette histoire. Il est temps de fêter Noël pour Sam, Alex et Ruby (je n'ai qu'un mois de retard, ça va).**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 24 : 24 décembre entre filles

Finalement, le réveillon de Noël arriva plus rapidement que ce qu'Alex avait imaginé. Elle avait passé une bonne partie de la journée à cuisiner avec les deux Arias. En effet, malgré les commentaires de Charles et d'Eliza, toutes les trois avaient affirmé qu'elles s'occuperaient du repas. Après tout, elles étaient déjà sur place. Le travail à six mains avait porté ses fruits et deux belles dindes doraient dans le four avec le hachis parmentier de canard pour ce soir qui cuisait. Et le frigo du garage était garni de trois belles bûches. D'ailleurs, Alex, les mains dans la vaisselle, entendait sa petite-amie se battre avec le Tetris du dit frigo.

Quelques instants plus tard, un petit « Yes ! » parvint à l'oreille de l'aînée des Danvers ce qui la fit sourire. Deux minutes plus tard, elle vit arriver Sam des cartons pliés sous le bras. Alex l'interrogea du regard en reposant enfin l'éponge, elle avait terminé.

\- J'ai un cadeau pour toi qui ne peut pas attendre ce soir ou demain, lui répondit la mère de famille.

Devant un tel aveu, l'agente du DEO ne put que poser ses lèvres sur celles de sa compagne. Les deux femmes montèrent donc les escaliers vers leur chambre à coucher. Plus elles s'approchaient, plus Alex était soucieuse devinant les intentions de Sam. Elle reconnaissait ne pas avoir dit à la mère de famille à quel point cela la peinait de la voir donner les affaires d'enfance de Ruby mais elle n'imaginait pas que celle-ci pense que ça pourrait lui faire plaisir.

Son cœur s'alourdit un peu plus quand Alex vit Samantha s'asseoir dans le recoin de la chambre. Elle l'imita à contrecœur. La cheffe d'affaire remarqua le regard triste de sa belle et cela la conforta dans son choix. Elle attrapa la main de l'agente et lui demanda de la regarder, Alex replaça un sourire de façade sur son visage avant de se tourner vers sa belle :

\- Je suis désolée. Je sais que je t'ai fait de la peine et je m'en excuse. – Le regard de l'aînée des Danvers devint curieux. – Je n'aurais pas dû prendre la décision seule de me séparer de tout ça. – Sam engloba l'espace d'un geste du bras. – Pas en te disant que je voulais que cette chambre devienne notre. Ça, je le veux toujours. Mais je sais que tu as envie de découvrir les joies de la maternité. – L'espoir et le bonheur apparurent dans les yeux de son interlocutrice. – Je ne peux pas te dire que moi aussi je veux absolument un autre enfant mais, avec toi, je suis prête à considérer l'hypothèse plus sérieusement. Alors, si tu es d'accord, on peut ranger tout ça dans le garage.

\- Mais je ne veux pas te forcer, répondit Alex qui venait de passer par mille émotions différentes en une fraction de seconde.

\- Le mot qui me gêne le plus dans la phrase, c'est « absolument », Alex. Si c'est important pour toi, alors ça l'est pour moi. Mais je te mentirais en te disant : allons-y, je suis prête. Je suis assez bien placée pour savoir qu'un enfant bouleverse une vie. Et si je dois donner un frère ou une sœur à Ruby, j'aimerai qu'elle soit inclue dans la décision. Et surtout, qu'il, ou elle, naisse dans une atmosphère plus heureuse et saine que Ruby.

Pour toute réponse, Sam fut cueillie par un doux et tendre baiser. L'instant d'après, les deux femmes étaient allongées à même le sol, Alex se redressa légèrement pour observer le regard de la mère de famille et lui souffla :

\- Merci. J'ai conscience que ce n'est pas un « oui » franc, mais ça veut dire beaucoup pour moi. Merci de ne pas détruire un de mes rêves.

\- De rien. Par contre, le regard de Sam se fit un peu plus sévère, à l'avenir j'aimerais que tu me parles. Vivre à trois est nouveau pour moi et si je connais bien Ruby, tu restes un mystère pour moi. Je ne suis pas martienne, je ne peux pas lire dans tes pensées.

La voix de la mère de famille s'adoucit sur la fin prouvant, s'il le fallait, à Alex qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas.

\- J'ai compris. Je te promets de faire de mon mieux. A vrai dire, moi aussi, j'ai un cadeau pour toi que je ne peux pas laisser au pied du sapin. Est-ce que tu le veux maintenant ou plus tard ?

\- J'avoue que j'ai déjà un programme pour la fin de notre soirée alors plutôt maintenant, répondit Sam en faisant une moue qu'Alex ne pouvait que définir de sexy.

Après avoir aidé sa petite-amie à se relever, l'aînée des Danvers s'approcha de sa table de chevet. Elle en sortit une enveloppe qu'elle tendit à la mère de famille. Puis elle enveloppa sa bien-aimée au creux de ses bras. Curieuse, Sam découvrit une enveloppe et un papier estampillé du sigle du DEO. Un petit post-it était collé au milieu de la page.

_« Lors d'une nuit d'été sur la plage, je t'ai dit que j'acceptais de t'accompagner dans le voyage vers tes origines. Je le refais avec joie aujourd'hui, sache que quel que soit la réponse, je serais là._

_Nahn rrip w zrhythrevium te._

_Ta Alex qui t'aime »_

Ces quelques mots avaient fait naître un sourire sur le visage de l'Arias qui commençait à deviner. Effectivement, la lettre était un courrier officiel de la main de J'onn lui autorisant l'accès complet à son pod. Petit à petit, l'angoisse grandit en elle. Sam prenait conscience de tout ce que simple bout de papier représentait. Alexandra qui s'était préparé à cela lui chuchota :

\- Ce n'est pas obligatoire, si tu veux faire machine arrière, tu en as le droit. Mais aujourd'hui, je voulais t'offrir la possibilité d'aller à ton rythme. Tu peux garder cette lettre des années et me demander de t'accompagner dans 50 ans, comme tu peux me dire que tu veux y être demain. Dans les deux cas, le DEO nous laissera faire.

\- Merci Alex. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela mais ça me plaît. Merci.

Si Sam ne demanda pas la traduction du krytponien, Alex savait qu'elle en avait saisi le principal. Kara lui avait bien fait comprendre que dire à sa petite-amie qu'elle était sa famille, pouvait s'apparenter à une demande en mariage. Mais Alex avait passé outre, Samantha avait eu une enfance terrienne contrairement à sa sœur et n'avait pas la même notion qu'elle de l'étiquette kryptonienne. Et puis après tout, l'aînée des Danvers voulait bien se fiancer à l'Arias un jour.

* * *

Les deux Arias et Alex venaient de terminer leur réveillon. Comme depuis le début de leurs vacances, le repas avait été joyeux. Maintenant, elles étaient toutes les trois tournées vers le sapin qui veillait sur leurs cadeaux. En effet, elles avaient décidé d'un commun d'accord de s'offrir leurs cadeaux le 24 au soir et de refaire une session avec tout le monde le 25.

Ce fût Ruby qui attaqua la distribution. Sam reçu ainsi deux cadeaux rectangulaires et Alex un paquet d'une forme indescriptible. La mère de famille découvrit un livre d'un auteur français inconnu pour l'aînée des Danvers et un cadre photo numérique que l'adolescente avait rempli de photos, principalement prises par James, et de mots doux. Alors que Samantha observait en souriant les images défilées, elle fût surprise de découvrir des dessins originaux de sa fille. Elle connaissait le talent de celle-ci pour l'art mais savoir qu'elle avait pris le temps de faire tout cela pour elle la comblait de bonheur. Décrétant que c'était autour d'Alex d'ouvrir son cadeau, les deux Arias regardèrent l'aînée des Danvers déballer son paquet.

Alexandra découvrit plusieurs petits objets, un T-shirt du même bleu que la couleur du costume de sa sœur mais portant le même blason que celui gravé sur sa montre. Il y avait aussi une tasse portant l'inscription « Si c'était aussi simple dans la vie, je t'embaucherais comme partenaire ». C'était une phrase qu'elle avait l'habitude de dire à l'adolescente lorsqu'elles jouaient ensemble. Elle savait déjà qu'elle amènerait cette tasse au DEO pour tous ces prochains cafés et gare à celui qui oserait se moquer d'elle.

Pour finir, c'est un cadre photo tout simple qu'elle découvrit protégée dans le vêtement. En voyant les symboles dessinés de façon stylisé, Alex ne put que laisser un grand sourire naître sur son visage et un sourcil interrogatif se dresser.

\- C'est Kara qui m'a appris à l'écrire, avoua l'adolescente. Ça veut dire…

\- Famille, répondirent en cœur Alex et Sam à qui elle avait montré le cadre.

Devant une telle coordination, la jeune fille ne put que se jeter dans les bras des personnes qui comptaient le plus pour elle. Après ce moment tendre, ce fût l'aînée des Danvers qui proposa ses présents. Elle avait trouvé un magnifique bracelet en argent pour l'adolescente qui semblait déjà ne plus pouvoir l'enlever. Pour Samantha, cela avait été plus complexe, elle avait mis de nombreuses idées de côté avant de se fixer. Ainsi la mère de famille déballa une magnifique guitare sèche d'un bleu nuit profond. En plus de l'instrument, un bon pour une croisière sur un voilier était présent. Sa petite-amie avait su combler ses deux passions. Le sourire qui naquit sur ses lèvres confirma Alex dans son choix et le baiser que Sam lui donna en fût une preuve supplémentaire.

Quant à la mère de famille, elle avait acheté un tas de cadeaux à sa fille dont un magnifique pendentif avec le symbole de la maison El.

\- Kara a donné les consignes exactes pour qu'il soit identique au sien et Winn l'a créé. C'est pour que tu te rappelles que toi aussi tu es une héroïne.

\- Merci maman.

Après un câlin mère-fille, elles se tournèrent vers Alex, dernière personne à tenir un paquet emballé. Délicatement, elle ôta le scotch qui maintenait le papier cadeau. Même sans savoir ce que c'était elle avait envie de chérir le présent de celle qu'elle aimait. Elle découvrit ainsi un carnet qui semblait rempli de l'écriture de Sam. En feuilletant rapidement ce qui était un livre unique et original, l'aînée des Danvers crut comprendre que c'était une histoire inventée par sa petite-amie dans lequel les personnages principaux s'apparentaient à elles. Il semblait même que la mère de famille avait incrusté par endroit certains de leurs souvenirs.

Dans un second cadeau, elle découvrit un pendentif semblable à celui reçut par Ruby mais encore une fois, ses initiales remplaçaient le blason de la maison El. Toutes les trois ravies par leurs présents, les trois femmes discutèrent encore un moment avant de partir se coucher. Dans le secret de leur chambre, Sam et Alex profitèrent d'un dernier cadeau mutuellement avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'une de l'autre. C'était un merveilleux Noël !

* * *

**RAR :**

**HeroWitch**** :**** Alex continue à se confier et la vie avance pour les Arias. Merci pour tes commentaires et ta fidélité !**

**J**** :**** Il n'y a jamais d'ennuis avec moi ;) En tout cas, pas dans ce chapitre. Pour la suite, je ne peux rien garantir...**


	25. Chapitre 25 : Noël en famille

**Bonjour à toutes et tous !**

**Je suis désolé d'avoir oublié de poster hier... Vous pouvez donc retrouver aujourd'hui toute la bande pour un repas de Noël en famille !**

**J'en profite pour vous teaser aussi le chapitre 29,5 qui a été écrit par la Chef et qui arrive donc très vite !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 25 : Noël en famille

La maison du lac était emplie de conversations et de rires et cela plaisait à Charles qui n'avait que rarement vu cette grande maison pleine. Tout le monde avait accepté l'invitation de Sam et Alex et tous avaient décidé de dormir sur place ce soir pour profiter pleinement de cette fête tous ensemble. Tout le groupe était arrivé avant midi et le pied du sapin avait rapidement débordé de cadeaux. Kara avait volé jusqu'à Midvale pour tenir compagnie à sa mère sur la route. James, Gaby, Charles et J'onn avait profité de la voiture du Martien laissant Winn et Lena en amoureux. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient annoncé à tout le monde ne pas partir de National City sans dire où ils avaient passé le réveillon.

Au milieu du tas de présents, les montres de Winn et Lena avaient fait grande impression. Tout le monde avait vu son poignet orné de l'objet connecté gravé de ses initiales. Charles et Eliza qui ne pensaient pas en avoir besoin, ni les mériter avaient été honoré par ce geste. Sam et Ruby avaient remercié mille fois Kara d'avoir volé jusqu'en France pour leur offrir des calissons made in Provence. La mère de famille n'avait d'ailleurs pas manqué le clin d'œil entre les sœurs Danvers et avait remercié Alex d'avoir vendu la mèche à la Kryptonienne.

De nombreuses photos de leur précédent repas ici avaient été offertes par James qui ne lâchait presque pas son appareil pour garder des souvenirs de ce jour. Après avoir fini le partage des cadeaux, ils étaient tous passé à table et Lena avait fait remarquer que celle-ci était presque petite pour tout leur groupe. Comme dans tous les repas de famille, les blagues et les nouvelles avaient été échangées dans une bonne ambiance. Tous avaient plusieurs fois félicitées Samantha, Alexandra et Ruby pour leur cuisine.

Alors qu'une partie du groupe s'était dirigé vers le cinéma pour aller voir un film. Alex et James s'étaient collés à la plonge. L'aînée des Danvers profita du moment pour remercier son ami :

\- Merci pour Kelly.

\- Il n'y pas de quoi, je suis heureux de savoir que tu parles à quelqu'un.

\- Et moi, je suis contente de le faire. Par contre, j'espère qu'elle ne m'en veut pas trop d'avoir complètement oublié notre rendez-vous, avoua l'agente.

\- Elle ne m'en a pas parlé par contre elle a vanté votre gentillesse et a apprécié votre repas.

\- Je n'allais pas la laisser repartir en pleine nuit !

Le silence se réinstalla entre eux alors que la voix de Winn et Gabby leur parvenait du salon. Mais si l'esprit de la Danvers était paisible, une certaine tempête battait son plein dans le crâne de James. Il était porteur d'une mauvaise nouvelle et n'arrivait pas à choisir le bon moment pour annoncer la chose à Alexandra. Il savait que son amie préférait avoir toutes les informations le plus tôt possible mais lâcher une telle bombe dans un moment si convivial… Malheureusement pour lui, ses doutes ne passèrent pas inaperçu auprès d'Alex.

\- Ça va James ? Tu sembles soucieux, demanda l'agente.

\- Oui, ça va. Je ne sais juste pas quoi faire.

\- A quel sujet ?

\- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à annoncer que je ne peux pas repousser mais je n'ai pas envie de casser la bulle magique qui protège cet endroit, soupira le reporter.

\- J'imagine que si tu m'en parles, ça me concerne.

\- Entre autre, confirma-t-il.

Alex ne répondit pas réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Sa nature curieuse et inquiète voulait savoir ce qui pouvait perturber autant son ami. Mais elle était comme lui, elle ne voulait pas se gâcher les fêtes ni celles de ceux qui les entouraient. Elle se tourna franchement vers James qui mit un peu de temps avant de la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Soit sincère avec moi, est-ce que tu penses pouvoir profiter de la journée et de la soirée si tu gardes cela pour toi jusqu'à demain ?

\- C'est dans mes cordes, lui répondit le journaliste après un temps de réflexion. Merci Alex.

\- Ne me remercie pas de te faire garder ce poids sur les épaules juste pour que les miennes soient plus légères.

\- Tu as su répondre à ma question, c'est un bon début.

Les deux amis finirent la vaisselle en discutant d'autres sujets divers et variés. Et alors qu'Alex s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa chambre Gaby l'interpella pour lui proposer une petite balade. Cela faisait un moment que l'aînée des Danvers n'avait pas passé du temps avec son amie alors elle accepta avec plaisir. En montant dans sa chambre, elle trouva Sam qui se reposait quelques minutes. Après un léger baiser sur les lèvres de sa belle, l'agente l'informa de son départ avec l'ambulancière.

\- Faîtes pas de bêtises, répondit Sam. Je vous ai à l'œil.

\- Aucune chance, Gaby n'est pas de ce bord, s'amusa Alex.

Mais cela ne fit pas sourire sa belle, déposant un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres de la mère de famille, Alex s'éclipsa en se posant des questions. Pourquoi Sam se refermait-elle comme ça ? Si elle n'était pas prête à afficher en public son amour pour l'agente du DEO, elle lui avait toujours certifié qu'elle l'aimait peu importe si elle était une femme. « Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'elle ne ment pas ? » lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête. « Rappelle-toi la photo, elle est homophobe. ». L'aînée des Danvers secoua la tête pour faire taire ces pensées négatives mais cela n'échappa à Gabriela.

Cela faisait une petite demi-heure que les deux femmes se promenaient et Alex répondait uniquement par monosyllabes à son amie. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Gaby n'arrivait plus à supporter l'humeur maussade de l'agente et ne tarda pas à lui faire comprendre :

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui ne va pas ? Je ne t'ai pas proposé de m'accompagner pour que tu me serves d'ombre. Déjà que la dernière fois, tu m'as limite mis à la porte alors que je venais de briser une fois de plus le protocole pour toi. Tu n'étais pas obligée de m'inviter si tu ne veux pas me voir.

\- Gab… Ce n'est pas ça… Je suis ravie de te voir. Excuses-moi c'est de ma faute…

\- Tu tournes autour du pot Danvers. Combien de fois je t'ai dit qu'il fallait parler plutôt que de ressasser ?

\- Un million de fois ? proposa Alex qui voyait là un moyen d'échapper à la question de son amie.

\- Un million deux pour être précise. Mais n'essayes pas d'y échapper. Je resterais là tant que tu ne m'as pas dit ce qui te préoccupe. T'es censée avoir passé une semaine et demi de vacances, alors pourquoi tu boudes ?! déclara l'hispanique en se plantant au milieu du chemin.

Alex soupira et s'arrêta à côté de son amie. Si Gabriela avait décidé qu'elle voulait savoir, elle saurait. L'aînée des Danvers ne cherchait même plus à échapper à la question. Il lui fallait juste trouver l'angle d'attaque.

\- J'imagine que ça à un lien avec ta belle brune, l'aida Dawson.

\- Oui… Et l'enlèvement de Ruby.

\- Donc c'est le même problème que ton changement de comportement dans l'ambulance.

\- Oui. Mais Gab, ce que je vais te dire peux me coûter cher. Promets-moi de ne rien dire, ni à Sam, ni à personne d'autre.

\- Tu fais chier Danvers, bien sûr que je ne vais rien dire. Crache le morceau.

\- Le ravisseur m'a envoyé un message pendant le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital.

\- Et ?

\- Il disait que la vérité n'était pas forcément celle que je croyais. Et j'ai reçu une photo. C'était Sam avec Marc au milieu d'une manifestation homophobe… Et si elle faisait que ça pour se venger de la souffrance que je lui ai faite ?

La main de l'hispanique partit toute seule et frappa l'arrière du crâne de l'agente du DEO. Laissant échapper un petit couinement de douleur, Alex se tourna vers son amie choquée.

\- Mi Dios ! Comment peux-tu être aussi bête Alexandra Danvers, se plaint l'ambulancière. Tu te laisses bouffer par quelque chose d'aussi idiot qu'une photo envoyée par un inconnu ? Je te croyais plus maline.

\- J'ai retrouvé des traces de cette manifestation et la photo n'était pas retouchée.

\- Et elle se dit enquêtrice, souffla Gabriela en levant les yeux au ciel dans un geste très théâtral. Poser la question à la première concernée ne t'es pas venue à l'esprit ?

\- Pour qu'elle me mente ? répliqua la Danvers.

\- Si tu as si peu confiance en elle, tu peux la quitter…

\- Pardon ? Mais t'es folle ! s'exclama Alex que l'idée n'avait jamais effleuré.

\- Cette femme est folle de toi comme tu l'es. Même quand vous étiez en froid, elle t'a confié sa fille. Tu viens de passer deux semaines dans son sanctuaire avec la prunelle de ses yeux et tu crois qu'elle peut jouer de toi ? Tu es définitivement une cause désespérée Danvers.

\- Mais…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je connais le mal dont tu es atteinte. C'est l'Amour ! Alors je te le dis en tant qu'amie, tu la mérites autant qu'elle te mérite. Tu es une personne exceptionnelle et il faut juste que tu t'en rendes compte. Dis-toi que je suis ton amie, tu comprendras mieux, appuya Gaby en éclatant de rire.

Après quelques secondes, Alex la plaqua dans la neige fraîche et une bataille de boule de neige démarra entre les deux femmes. Comme elles étaient visibles du salon, elles furent bientôt rejointes par leurs amis. Des alliances se formèrent et très vite la berge du lac devient un champ de bataille emplit de rires.

Bien au chaud derrière la vitre, Eliza, J'onn et Charles observaient les jeunes s'amuser. Les trois anciens de la famille comme ils se plaisaient à s'appeler étaient heureux de voir leurs protégés rire et partager des moments comme ceux-là. Tous les trois connaissaient certains des parcours chaotiques des personnes jouant à l'extérieur. Le bonheur n'avait pas toujours fait partie de leur vie comme l'esprit de famille.

\- Je pense que si on ne veut pas qu'ils meurent de froid et de faim, il faut qu'on passe aux fourneaux, sourit la mère de famille.

\- Je vous suis, répondit Charles.

\- Et moi, je vais aller couper du bois. Je vous rejoindrais après. Attendez-moi pour le lait de poule Eliza, je voudrais percer les mystères de votre délicieuse boisson.

\- Promis.

Le Martien alla récupérer une veste avant de se diriger vers le garage alors que Charles et Eliza s'installaient en cuisine. Comme quelques mois auparavant, ils trouvèrent rapidement un fonctionnement en binôme et la pièce se remplit progressivement de bonnes odeurs et de sons typiques des aliments qui cuisent. Alors qu'elle venait d'enfourner un gratin dans le four, Eliza demanda à Charles :

\- Tu as parlé avec ma fille depuis la dernière fois ?

\- Oui mais si tu veux savoir si j'ai eu la discussion qu'un père a avec les prétendants de sa fille, pas encore. Pourquoi ?

\- Je voulais savoir si j'étais en retard avec Samantha.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je me presserais quand Alex la demandera en mariage, répondit l'ancien militaire.

\- Attention, ça pourrait arriver plus vite que tu ne le penses. Ma fille a la fâcheuse habitude de vivre à 1 000 miles à l'heure.

\- C'est de moi ou de Kara qu'on parle ? demanda Alexandra en passant la porte du garage les bras chargés de bois.

\- De toi, lui répondit sa mère.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver plus vite que ce qu'on le pense ?

\- Rien, répondirent les anciens ensemble.

\- Mouais. En tout cas, merci de préparer le repas, dit l'aînée des Danvers en déposant une bise sur la joue de sa mère.

\- De rien. Mais si je te revois porter des choses lourdes, tu es privée de dessert jeune fille, la gronda Eliza.

\- Maman…

\- Pas de maman qui tienne et file à la douche avant d'attraper froid, dit la scientifique en indiquant la direction des chambres à son aînée.

Alex partit en ronchonnant sous les rires de Charles et Eliza et d'une partie de ses amis qui se réchauffaient devant la cheminée et qui avaient entendu la fin de la conversation. Heureusement, sa petite-amie lui tendit la main avec un grand sourire, l'invitant à la suivre.

* * *

**RAR :**

**J**** :**** Les ennuis ont pas attendus longtemps même si James a accepté de porter seul son fardeau encore quelques temps... Mais de quoi veut-il parler ? **

**HeroWitch**** : Je ne peux rien dire mais si c'est le dernier je serais le pire des sadiques... **


	26. Chapitre 26 : Soirée au coin du feu

**Bonjour à tous et toutes !**

**Un petit chapitre pour débuter la semaine dans une bonne ambiance et en chanson.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 26 : Soirée au coin du feu et du piano

Une fois que tous les habitants de la maison se furent douchés et eurent enfilé des vêtements chauds et secs, ils se retrouvèrent tous ensemble autour du repas préparé par Charles et Eliza. Comme le midi, les discussions allèrent bon train et les rires fusaient de toute part. Tout le monde était heureux d'être là, James qui avait hésité à venir pour passer plus de temps avec sa sœur qui rentrait tout juste de sa dernière affectation ne regrettait plus son choix. Il avait eu le temps de l'appeler dans l'après-midi et Kelly avait su le rassurer. En raccrochant, il s'était fait la remarque que cela ne l'étonnerait pas si elle venait à faire partie de ce groupe fabuleux à l'avenir.

Lorsque les assiettes furent vidées, Winn demanda l'attention de tous :

\- Je me disais que qui disait Noël, disait jeu. Je voudrais vous proposer un petit jeu en chanson pour ceux que ça intéresse.

L'enthousiasme que sa proposition fit naître convainquit les plus hésitants et en quelques minutes, la table était rangée, la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle et tout le monde s'installait dans le salon. En maître de cérémonie, Winn s'assit au piano. Il installa rapidement sa tablette au pupitre en expliquant les règles du jeu.

\- On va faire deux équipes. L'idée est qu'un joueur tire au sort un mot. Par exemple, « love ». Ensuite, tour à tour, les équipes doivent chanter une chanson avec ce mot. La première équipe ne trouve pas de nouvelles chansons perd.

\- La chanson doit commencer par le mot ? demanda Kara.

\- Non, il doit être dans la chanson à un moment et vous devez chanter ce passage de la chanson, expliqua le jeune homme.

\- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Alex qui s'étonnait que son ami ne veuille pas jouer à un tel jeu.

\- J'arbitre et accompagne. Pour les équipes, on a qu'à dire… les habitués de la maison contre le reste.

Naturellement, Lena, Ruby, Sam et Charles se regroupèrent dans un coin du canapé. En face d'eux, Kara briefait déjà J'onn, Eliza, Gaby et James. Alex semblait triste de quitter les bras de sa petite-amie quand la voix de l'informaticien l'interrompit :

\- Après deux semaines ici, tu es une habituée des lieux Alex. Je me doute qu'il ne faille pas te séparer de Sam.

Des rires répondirent à la remarque du jeune homme. Quand le calme revint dans la pièce, Winn présenta aux deux équipes un chapeau rempli de papiers. Tout le monde lui désigna Ruby comme première tireuse et celle-ci s'exécuta. Sans lire le mot inscrit dessus, elle le tendit à leur maître du jeu qui se réinstalla au piano.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, le premier mot de notre soirée est « night ». L'équipe des habitués, c'est à vous.

_\- There's a stranger in my bed_, débuta Ruby immédiatement.

Un accord de piano lui répondit et l'instant d'après tout le salon chantait _Last Friday Night_ de Katy Perry. La manche se termina quelques chansons plus tard quand Lena proposa _Piano Man_. Même s'il appréciait la référence, Winn fût intransigeant. « Night » et « Tonight » étaient deux mots différents. Sa déclaration fût applaudit par Gaby, James et Kara qui jouaient comme si leur vie en dépendait alors que Lena lui faisait comprendre d'un regard que s'il continuait comme ça il dormirait sur le tapis.

La partie dura un long moment tant tous aimaient la musique et partager de tels moments. J'onn usa de ses années de vie sur Terre pour faire découvrir des chansons dont plus personne ne se souvenait. Et Winn avait démontré ses talents d'artiste parce qu'il ne laissa personne chanter a cappella, jouant en déchiffrant les partitions comme un pro. Alors qu'une nouvelle fois, les deux équipes étaient à égalité, l'arbitre proposa une dernière chanson à l'unisson avant de se coucher.

Un silence apparut dans la pièce, chacun réfléchissant à la chanson qui clôturerait de la meilleure façon cette soirée merveilleuse. Quand Kara se pencha vers elle, Alex sut qu'elle avait trouvé la chanson qu'il fallait. Elle écouta la proposition de sa sœur avant de hocher de la tête. Sans rien dire, elle fit signe à Winn de prendre place à côté de Lena et attrapa la guitare rangée dans un coin. Kara referma le couvercle du piano délicatement et les deux femmes s'assirent dessus. Tous leurs amis avaient un regard bienveillant se doutant que le duo Danvers allait leur proposer une merveilleuse interprétation. Quand l'aînée joua les premières notes, la cadette l'observa un moment avant de se lancer.

There are places I remember,  
All my life, though some have changed  
Some forever not for better,  
Some have gone, and some remain,

_Il y a des endroits que je n'ai pas oubliés,_

_Toute ma vie, bien que certains aient changé_

_Certains pour toujours mais pas en mieux,_

_Certains ont disparu, et certains subsistent,_

All these places have their moments,

With lovers and friends, I still can recall,  
Some are dead and some are living,  
In My Life, I've loved them all

_Tous ces endroits ont eu leurs heures de gloire,_

_Fréquentés par des amants et des amis, je m'en souviens encore,_

_Certains sont morts et certains sont très vivants._

_Dans ma vie, je les ai tous aimés_

But of all these friends and lovers,  
There is no one, compares with you,  
And these memories lose their meaning,  
When I think of love, as something new

_Mais de tous ces amis et amants,_

_Il n'y a personne qui vous arrive à la cheville_

_Et ces souvenirs perdent leur signification_

_Quand je pense à l'amour comme à une chose nouvelle_

Though I know I'll never lose affection,  
For people and things, that went before  
I know I'll often stop and think about them,  
In My Life, I love you more

_Bien que je sache que je ne perdrai jamais mon attachement  
Pour les gens et les choses, qu'il y a eu avant  
Je sais que je m'arrêterai souvent pour penser à eux,  
Dans ma vie, je vous aime davantage_

Though I know I'll never lose affection,  
For people and things, that went before  
I know I'll often stop and think about them,  
In My Life, I love you more

_Bien que je sache que je ne perdrai jamais mon attachement  
Pour les gens et les choses, qu'il y a eu avant  
Je sais que je m'arrêterai souvent pour penser à eux,  
Dans ma vie, je vous aime davantage_

In My Life, I love you more...

Comme lorsqu'elles chantaient adolescentes dans leur chambre, Kara avait signé la chanson. Cela avait fait sourire Eliza qui naturellement avait repris les derniers gestes pour les adresser à ses filles. Tout le monde avait trouvé cela plus poétique et pour ne pas casser la bulle que les deux sœurs avaient créée, ils avaient applaudis à la manière des sourds en secouant les mains en l'air. Alex qui avait décidé de prolonger le moment était partie dans une improvisation de guitare toute douce et personne ne l'interrompit décidant d'aller se coucher en silence.

Tout le monde se souhaita bonne nuit d'un câlin ou d'une bise. Kara prit un peu plus de temps pour dire en langue des signes à sa sœur :

\- Merci pour tout. J'ai passé une super soirée et tu y as contribué. Je suis fière et heureuse d'être ta sœur.

Alexandra lui fit un clin d'œil pour réponse ne s'arrêtant toujours pas dans ses arpèges. Même les mains de Sam sur ses genoux lui faisant remarquer qu'elles n'étaient que toutes les deux ne la stoppèrent pas dans sa musique. Le doux regard de sa bien-aimée l'interrogea sur son envie de s'arrêter et l'aînée des Danvers y répondit par un haussement d'épaules. Comme à l'époque de sa fuite à Midvale, elle se laissait juste porter par le moment. La mère de famille sembla le comprendre puisqu'elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de celle qu'elle aimait avant de monter se coucher.

* * *

**RAR :**

**HeroWitch**** :**** Désolé d'avoir failli à ma régularité. J'avoue apprécier écrire des moments avec tout le monde comme ceux là.**

**Les secrets font partie de la vie mais tu as raison, ils ont jamais annonciateurs de bonnes choses dans l'Arrowverse. On verra les choix que feront Sam et Alex dans l'avenir.  
**

**La Chef te salue.**

**J**** :**** Le secret de James va devoir attendre un peu mais il arrive dans le prochain chapitre.**

**J'adore utiliser Gaby pour faire réagir Alex qui a parfois un peu du mal à voir l'évidence aka l'amour que lui porte Sam. **

**Il reste évident que Sam et Alex doivent parler entre elles mais trouveront-elles le courage et le temps de le faire...**

**Mama Danvers connaît bien sa fille mais comme disait James dans la fin de la première saison, Alex attendra Sam avant de demander quiconque en mariage.**


	27. Chapitre 27 : Confidences

**Bonjour à toutes et tous,**

**C'est l'heure pour Alex et Sam de se parler un peu et pour James d'avouer son secret si terrible. Je vous rappelle qu'un meurtre d'auteur même par la pensée peut entraîner une non-publication de la suite de l'histoire.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 27 : Confidences

Les doigts d'Alex avaient de plus en plus de raideurs. Et leur pulpe était devenue sensible à force de pincer les cordes. L'aînée des Danvers se décida donc à jouer un dernier morceau avant de partir se coucher à son tour. Naturellement, elle commença à jouer le morceau que chantait Sam à son premier réveil ici. Il lui avait fallu un moment pour retrouver l'artiste et le nom de la chanson. Et quelle surprise elle avait eu quand elle avait découvert que ce même artiste avait écrit la chanson de l'ange que Kara lui avait chanté. Depuis Amir était devenu un de ses artistes préférés même si elle évitait de le montrer.

En effet, Alex souhaitait surprendre Samantha en lui interprétant cette chanson. Mais son français était encore trop incertain. Et les accords n'étaient pas aussi fluides qu'elle le voulait. Il lui restait du travail à faire et elle profitait des moments où elle était seule pour progresser. Terminant tout de même le morceau, elle descendit du piano pour ranger l'instrument. L'aînée des Danvers se disait qu'il serait intéressant de trouver un trompettiste pour l'accompagner mais avant elle voulait pouvoir jouer le morceau les yeux fermés. En montant les escaliers, elle se rendit compte que son petit moment avait duré plus d'une heure. Elle se fit la réflexion qu'il était étonnant que Kara ne soit pas venue. Sa sœur ayant tendance à s'inquiéter.

Quand elle poussa la porte de leur chambre, Alex trouva Sam endormie. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle attrapa son pyjama avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour se préparer pour la nuit. En revenant dans la pièce, elle découvrit sa lampe de chevet allumé et la mère de famille semblait l'attendre.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, s'excusa l'agente.

\- Il faut croire que je dors plus mal quand tu es loin, la pardonna Sam.

\- Tu sais que les vacances sont bientôt finies ?

\- Oui mais pour le moment je peux encore dormir dans tes bras alors j'en profite.

Alex déposa un bisou sur le front de sa petite amie avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Puis elle prit place sous la couette et immédiatement Sam se colla à elle. L'agente éteignit la lumière et resserra ses bras autour du corps de son aimée.

\- Ça t'a fait du bien ? Demanda d'une petite voix Samantha.

\- Oui. J'en avais besoin.

\- Tu sais que si t'as besoin de parler, je suis là.

\- Je le sais. Mais je ne joue pas pour réfléchir, au contraire ça m'aide à faire le vide. Et puis, un moment comme celui-là me ressource, expliqua Alex.

\- J'imagine mais je te connais de mieux en mieux et je t'ai trouvé soucieuse cette après-midi.

\- Je l'étais, je l'avoue et si tu veux en parler maintenant, j'aurais une seule question pour toi.

\- Je t'écoute, répondit Sam consciente qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle laisse passer l'opportunité.

\- Est-ce que tu te considères gay ?

La question surprit la mère de famille qui mit un moment à répondre.

\- Euh… je ne crois pas… Je t'aime c'est tout. Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai repensé à Mark aujourd'hui et aux mots qu'il a dit, commença Alex qui avait peur que Sam dévie la conversation.

\- Oui. Tu penses à un passage particulier ?

\- Il a dit que tu étais homophobe, ça ne peut pas être vrai. Il a menti ?

Alexandra eut la sensation que son cœur se déchirait quand Sam sortit de son étreinte. La mère de famille essaya de connecter son regard à celle qu'elle aimait mais les rayons de lune que la fenêtre laissait filtrer n'étaient pas suffisants. Elle attrapa donc la main de l'agente qu'elle porta à sa bouche pour l'embrasser.

\- On a dit plus de mensonges, alors je vais t'expliquer, débuta Sam. Mais sache que j'aurais préféré jamais devoir te le dire tellement j'ai honte… Mark n'a pas menti. - La mère de famille sentit Alex se raidir mais elle serra la main qu'elle tenait. - Il faut que tu comprennes, j'ai été élevée par une mère fervente pratiquante catholique. J'ai longtemps cru que le sexe était péché et qu'effectivement l'amour ne pouvait qu'exister entre un homme et une femme.

\- Mais de là à manifester ? L'interrogea Alex.

\- C'était naturel pour moi, j'y croyais. Et puis quand je suis tombée enceinte, celle qui me disait toujours que l'amour était tout m'a mise à la porte. J'ai douté de mon Dieu et j'aurais certainement transgressé toutes les règles de la religion si je n'avais pas eu la responsabilité de Ruby. Les valeurs catholiques ont été des piliers pour l'éducation de ma fille et j'ai retrouvé une certaine relation à Dieu. Même si je dois avouer que Lena a mis à mal mes principes.

\- Je ne te savais pas croyante, fit remarquer Alex en la reprenant dans ses bras.

Le geste de l'agente du DEO soulagea la CEO de L-Corp. Si elle avait eu peur du début de la réponse de sa petite-amie, désormais Alexandra était rassurée.

\- Je ne crois pas sous l'égide de dogmes. Mais je crois en un Dieu qui pourrait être père et à qui je me confie, tenta d'expliquer Sam. Et il est porteur de valeurs qui me tiennent à cœur.

\- Que pense-t-il de notre amour ? Demanda Alex curieuse. D'une femme avec une femme ?

\- J'ai envie de croire qu'il ne veut que notre bonheur et qu'il prône tous les amours qu'importe avec qui on le vit.

\- J'aime cette idée. Merci.

\- De rien. Mais la prochaine fois, ne mets pas tant de temps avant de poser les questions.

\- J'y travaille…

\- Je sais et je t'aime pour cela.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, dit Alex avant d'embrasser le front de la femme dans ses bras.

Les deux amoureuses s'endormirent paisiblement dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

* * *

Lorsqu'Alex se réveilla, elles n'avaient pas bougé et Sam était toujours au creux de ses bras. L'aînée des Danvers sourit en voyant le ciel bleu à travers la fenêtre. Si leurs amis repartaient aujourd'hui, Winn et Lena faisaient exception. Elle aussi restait encore quelques jours avec les Arias. Après avoir profité un instant de la quiétude de leur chambre, l'agente du DEO déposa ses lèvres sur le front de Sam et descendit petit-déjeuner.

Alex eût l'agréable surprise d'entendre la flûte traversière de Ruby. Les talents de musicienne de l'adolescente n'étaient pas connu de tous à cause de sa grande timidité. Et effectivement, il n'y avait que Lena qui profitait de la douce musique en lisant le journal du jour. En se préparant un chocolat, Alexandra comptait les temps de la musique. Il y avait quelques fausses notes mais la jeune fille progressait de jour en jour. Mais d'un seul coup, tout s'arrêta. L'agente du DEO releva la tête surprise et découvrit sa mère traversant la salle à manger. Ruby rangea sa flûte et l'aînée des Danvers fit signe à sa mère de ne pas faire de commentaire. Un jour peut-être elle entendrait l'adolescente jouer.

La matinée arrivait à sa fin quand Eliza partit. Kara l'accompagnait de nouveau, elle rentrerait à National City par les airs. Alors qu'Alex rentrait de nouveau dans la maison, elle aperçut James. Ils avaient toujours une discussion en suspens. Elle fit donc signe à son ami de la suivre et se dirigea vers la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Sam. Elle tira la chaise qui était dans l'espace bureau et fit signe au photographe de s'asseoir dessus alors qu'elle se laissait tomber sur le lit. Le reporter repoussa l'offre et commença à faire les cents pas dans la chambre.

\- Je t'écoute, tu peux annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Tu n'es pas sans savoir que je me suis fait cambrioler le jour où Ruby s'est fait kidnapper.

L'aînée des Danvers hocha de la tête poussant l'homme à continuer.

\- Quand je suis arrivé, mon appartement était sans dessus dessous. J'ai mis des jours à ranger et à tout trier et étonnement, j'ai tout retrouvé. Mon ordinateur, mes trophées, même mon Pulitzer. Tout ce qui avait de la valeur était là. Alors j'ai commencé à regarder mes objets personnels, l'appareil photo de mon père ou les lettres de Kelly, encore une fois, tout était là.

\- Tu veux dire que quelqu'un s'est introduit chez toi sans rien prendre.

James soupira mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Alex enchaînait ses questions.

\- Est-ce qu'il a pu voir ta tenue du Gardien ? demanda alors l'agente.

\- Non, je ne la range pas chez moi. Il n'y a aucun risque.

Alex était aussi étonnée que son ami. Jamais elle n'avait entendu une telle histoire. Comme James, elle se leva et arpenta en long et en large la pièce. Elle aurait aimé dire au photographe que c'était probablement une mauvaise histoire et qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter. Mais c'était trop tard, elle savait déjà que le reporter dormait mal à cause de ce cambriolage. Ils en avaient déjà parlé ensemble. Tellement occupée par ses propres interrogations, l'agente du DEO ne remarqua pas qu'il allait continuer à parler.

\- Si rien n'a été pris. A-t-il laissé quelque chose ? As-tu vérifié qu'il n'y avait pas de caméras ou de micros dans ton appartement ? Même si j'avoue ne pas comprendre qui pourrait vouloir t'espionner, tu ne te balades pas avec des secrets d'Etat à ce que je sache.

\- Tu as raison, même si je connais beaucoup des secrets les mieux gardés à commencer par ceux du DEO, j'en parle peu chez moi. Mais j'ai fait vérifier, il n'y avait rien. Il y a plus grave Alex…

\- Comment ça ?

\- En préparant mes cadeaux de Noël, j'ai cherché partout une petite clé USB contenant les photos auxquelles je tiens le plus. Je n'ai pas réussi à mettre la main dessus. Elle était comme envolée.

\- Tu penses qu'on te l'a volée ?

\- Je n'y croyais pas au début, il n'y a rien de plus que des photos sur cette clé. Ce ne sont même pas des images qui pourraient être primées. Mais il faut que tu saches que sur cette clé qu'il y a la seule copie de la photo de toi et Sam lors du combat de Reign que vous n'avez pas.

\- Celle où on voit le visage de Sam ? demanda Alex inquiète.

\- Celle-là même.

\- Alors il faut que tu la retrouves et rapidement, l'agente devenait de plus en plus stressée.

\- C'est trop tard Alex… soupira James en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. Regarde…

Il tendit son téléphone à l'aînée des Danvers qui l'attrapa. Sur l'écran s'affichait un sms d'un numéro inconnu.

_« Merci , vos photos étaient très intéressantes. »_

Juste en dessous, Alex découvrit la photo qui ornait la table de chevet de sa petite-amie. Elle crut qu'elle allait rendre tout ce qu'elle avait dans l'estomac. Le secret de Sam était en danger !

* * *

**RAR :**

**HeroWitch**** :**** J'aime beaucoup cette chanson qui va bien pour les groupes comme celui-là et j'adore la musique en général donc j'en glisse un peu partout dans mes histoires comme tu as dû t'en rendre compte.**

**J**** :**** Même si j'ai pas beaucoup parlé d'eux dans ce début de saison j'adore Lena et Winn et je peux te rassurer en te disant qu'on passera bientôt un peu de temps avec eux. J'en profite pour dire ouvertement que j'ai adoré le retour de Winn dans Supergirl et que ce genre d'épisodes me réconcilie un peu avec la fin de la Crise du Multiverse que j'ai un peu du mal à pardonner aux scénaristes. Enfin bref, ils font un Spin Off de Winn dans le futur quand ils veulent !**

**Les fêtes sont finies, James a avoué son secret et on va vite se rendre compte des conséquences de ça.**


	28. Chapitre 28 : Branle-bas de combat

**Bonjour à tous et toutes !**

**Je m'excuse pour le cliffhanger horrible du dernier chapitre, enfin pas tout à fait parce que c'est le petit plaisir des auteurs de laisser du suspense aux lecteurs.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 28 : Branle-bas de combat

Sous les yeux d'Alexandra Danvers s'étalait la preuve que le secret de Samantha Arias avait fuité de leur cercle. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de réaliser pleinement la chose. Finalement, il n'y eut que la voix de James qui la ramena complètement au moment présent :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait du coup ?

\- Je ne sais pas, James. Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait en parler à J'onn, proposa le reporter qui ne se sentait pas plus libérer que ça finalement.

\- Si, J'onn, mais aussi Kara, Lena, Winn et surtout Sam. Elle doit savoir, on ne peut pas lui cacher tout cela.

\- Je vais chercher tout le monde alors.

\- Je vous rejoins dans le salon après avoir appelé Kara.

James disparut en un rien de temps de la chambre. Alex soupira une fois de plus et sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Elle aurait pu se contenter d'appuyer sur l'application Supergirl de sa montre pour que sa sœur arrive en moins d'une minute mais elle ne voulait ni inquiéter sa mère ni faire paniquer sa sœur. Alors elle appuya sur le contact de Kara et laissa la sonnerie du téléphone résonner à son oreille. En moins de deux tonalités, elle entendit la voix de sa mère lui répondre :

\- Allo. Ta sœur conduit Alex, tout va bien ?

\- Pas vraiment maman. Est-ce que vous pouvez vous arrêter bientôt ? J'aurais besoin que Kara revienne ici.

\- Il y a une aire d'autoroute dans moins de dix miles. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu sembles soucieuse, s'inquiéta Eliza.

\- J'ai appris une mauvaise nouvelle, mom. Personne n'est en danger mais le calme risque de ne pas durer. Je te promets de te rappeler rapidement pour te tenir au courant. Mais pour le moment, il faut que Kara revienne.

\- On est en train de se garer. Elle va partir.

\- Merci, soupira Alex que toute cette histoire terrorisait.

\- Chérie.

\- Oui ?

\- N'oublie pas que je suis fière de toi et que je t'aime. Quoiqu'il arrive.

\- Je sais maman, je sais. Merci.

\- Et que personne ne m'empêchera de m'inquiéter pour mes filles.

\- Je sais, répondit l'aînée des Danvers en souriant. Je t'appelle quand tu seras arrivée. Fais attention sur la route.

\- Bisous ma fille.

\- Bisous.

Pendant la conversation, Alexandra s'était approchée de la fenêtre laissant son regard se perdre. Elle resta là quelques secondes supplémentaires à observer la beauté des lieux à laquelle elle ne s'habituait pas. Perdue dans sa contemplation, elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et les bras de Sam s'enroulant autour de son ventre la firent sursauter.

\- Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, dit sa petite-amie en déposant son front entre ses omoplates.

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

\- James a dit que vous vouliez nous parler. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je suis désolée Sam…

\- Tu me fais peur Alex.

\- Je pensais que Reign était complètement derrière nous, mais elle revient nous hanter…

La mère de famille sentit sa respiration se bloquer et son corps entier se crisper autour de celui de la femme qu'elle aimait. Alex ne put que ressentir la tension qui saisit l'autre femme et dut faire preuve d'un grand self-control pour réprimer toutes les émotions qui la submergeaient également. Elle devait être la béquille de Sam et pour cela faire passer ses craintes, sa colère et sa tristesse loin derrière. En confirmant la crainte de James, le voleur montrait à quel point il se sentait puissant.

Quand enfin, l'étreinte de Samantha se desserra et sa respiration reprit un rythme plus classique. Alex se retourna sans quitter la chaleur de ses bras. Le visage baissé et les yeux clos, sa petite-amie tentait de se calmer. Une tempête semblait avoir envahi son cœur et sa tête. Délicatement, l'aînée des Danvers releva d'un doigt le menton de Sam ce qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Son regard criait sa peur, sa colère mais aussi une détermination sans norme. Cela coupa le souffle à l'agente du DEO qui ne put que se jeter sur les lèvres de l'autre femme. Leur baiser fût passionnel, il y avait tant de choses à faire passer.

Quand elles se séparèrent, leurs fronts restèrent l'un contre l'autre. Et il leur fallut un moment avant de rouvrir les yeux qu'elles avaient fermé. Alexandra fut la première à laisser un sourire éclairer son visage. Malheureusement, Sam ne put lui répondre. Alors l'aînée des Danvers prit la parole :

\- Sam… N'oublie jamais que je t'aime et que pour moi tu n'as jamais été elle. N'oublie pas non plus qu'on est une famille et qu'on veille les uns sur les autres.

\- Je vais essayer… Peux-tu au moins me dire de quoi il en retourne exactement ?

\- … Je suis navrée… Je n'arriverais pas à le répéter. Viens on descend pour le dire à tout le monde d'un coup.

\- Je comprends, souffla la mère de famille.

Sam relâcha le corps de celle qu'elle aimait et fit demi-tour. Alex se dépêcha de la rattraper et de prendre sa main. Elles arrivèrent ensemble dans le salon au moment exact où Kara passait la porte de la terrasse en faisant disparaître son costume. D'une main, sa grande sœur lui fit signe de ne pas poser de question. Pas encore. L'aînée des Danvers tira Sam jusqu'à côté de Ruby. Elle fit asseoir sa petite-amie sur ses genoux et posa un bras sur le dossier du canapé dans le dos de l'adolescente.

Voyant que tout le monde était là, J'onn demanda à James les raisons de ce rassemblement. Comme précédemment, le reporter hésita un moment avant de se lancer sur une explication. Sa façon de tourner autour du pot agaça Alex qui ne put se retenir de lâcher la bombe :

\- La personne qui l'a volé est au courant que Sam et Reign sont une seule et même personne !

Toutes les personnes présentes furent comme figées par cette annonce. Instinctivement, Ruby se serra contre sa mère et Alex qui resserra son bras contre l'adolescente. Quand l'agente du DEO releva la tête vers son patron, elle le vit pris dans une grande réflexion. Kara semblait sur le point de lâcher une avalanche de questions. Winn et Lena discutaient ensemble. Et Gaby et Charles qui avaient décidé de suivre la conversation de la porte de la cuisine se regardèrent le cœur lourd. D'un signe de la tête du majordome, ils retournèrent en cuisine. On n'avait pas besoin d'eux pour établir un plan d'action.

\- On est sûr de cette information ? se lança Kara après quelques secondes.

\- Oui, regarde, lui répondit James en lui tendant son téléphone avec la conversation SMS ouverte.

\- J'ai une question, commença Lena. Pourquoi cette info ne fait pas encore la Une de tous les journaux du pays ?

\- Je n'en sais rien mais j'en suis heureuse, soupira Sam.

\- Je pense que cette information ne vaut pas grand-chose pour le moment, expliqua J'onn. La montée des extrémistes anti-aliens dans le pays vont donner de la valeur à la photo. Quand le public voudra connaître l'identité de Supergirl, ils vendront celle de Sam.

\- Et la personnalité publique de Sam sera réduite à néant, termina James.

\- Ils peuvent aussi attendre la prochaine grande annonce de L-Corp. Les projets qui sont en développement sont plutôt pro-aliens, leur apprit la mère de famille.

\- Et encore une fois les anti-aliens vont gagner de l'audience, soupira Alex.

Pendant de longues minutes, J'onn, Kara, Lena et Winn assaillirent le pauvre James de questions sur l'enquête de police. Alex quant à elle essayait de détendre une Sam qui cherchait un moyen de protéger sa fille de la déferlante médiatique qui n'allait pas tarder à s'abattre sur eux.

\- Je crois que je sais qui a volé James, retentit d'un coup la voix de la jeune Arias.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle et Alex l'invita à continuer en serrant son épaule dans sa main.

\- Lorsque j'ai été kidnappée par Mark, il avait un complice, je ne l'ai jamais vu mais il parlait souvent. Je ne saurais pas dire quand exactement mais après m'avoir fait tourner la vidéo pour la rançon, il est arrivé en sifflotant et il a dit à Mark qu'ils avaient récupéré la clé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que c'était ma clé USB ? demanda James portant la parole de tous les adultes présents.

\- Mark a rigolé en disant quelque chose du style « J'aimerais bien voir sa tête au journaliste quand il verra ça. ». Enfin, je suis sûre de rien, s'excusa presque Ruby.

\- Ça se tient, bien vu Ruby, la rassura Alex alors que Sam déposait un bisou sur la tempe de sa fille.

\- Quel est le lien entre un enlèvement et un cambriolage ? Qui t'en veut autant Sam ? demanda Kara.

\- Et comment ils savaient où chercher chez moi ? s'interrogeait James.

La discussion dura encore longtemps. Personne ne savait quoi faire, les uns voulaient rentrer immédiatement à National City pour retrouver l'autre ravisseur de Ruby alors que les autres, plus défaitistes, pensaient qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de s'activer maintenant puisque le mal était fait. Sans que personne ne dise rien, les deux Arias s'éclipsèrent. Même si elle rêvait de les suivre, Alex resta à sa place. Elle ne parlait pas car elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre l'intérêt que pouvaient avoir ces malfrats. Finalement, c'est la voix de la sagesse de J'onn qui conclut la conversation :

\- Je vais passer par le DEO ce soir, je mettrais tout le monde sur le coup. Il n'est pas nécessaire que vous rentriez plus tôt de vacances. Et demain, j'appellerai la Maison Blanche. Je pense que Cat Grant pourra apporter son expérience sur cette histoire.

\- Cat Grant ? demanda Alex qui n'avait pas suivi toutes les conversations.

\- La meilleure façon de dévaluer la photo, c'est que nous maîtrisions la diffusion de cette vérité, expliqua Kara.

\- Non ! On ne peut pas jeter Sam et Ruby en pâture ! s'écria l'aînée des Danvers.

\- Si on ne peut pas faire autrement, je suis prête à dire la vérité, les surprit Samantha qui revenait de la chambre de sa fille. Je préfère le faire avec mes conditions que de me faire suspendre par un journaliste un matin devant ma porte.

* * *

**RAR :**

**HeroWitch**** :**** Il était temps que les deux femmes s'ouvrent un peu plus l'une à l'autre.  
Je pense qu'effectivement que l'annonce de la vérité sur Reign peut-être un véritable cataclysme.**

**J**** :**** Comment ils ont fait restera un vrai mystère. En tout cas, tout le monde est au courant maintenant et j'ai foi en eux pour trouver un plan de bataille.**


	29. Chapitre 29 : Déclaration d'amitié

**Bonjour à toutes et tous !**

**Le prochain chapitre sera le 29,5 et a été écrit par La Chef, par conséquent il arrivera sûrement avant lundi.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 29 : Déclaration d'amitié

Le choix de Samantha de dévoiler la vérité sur Reign avait fait taire toutes les réactions. C'est le moment que choisit Charles pour déclarer à tout le monde que le repas serait prêt dans une demi-heure. Alex décida d'occuper ce moment par une petite balade sur les bords du lac. D'un geste, elle attrapa sa veste et sortit par la baie vitrée de la terrasse. Elle n'arrivait pas à décolérer. Elle n'imaginait pas un scénario où la révélation de sa petite-amie passerait inaperçue ou bien.

Une part d'elle craignait aussi les répercussions sur sa vie. Elle était une personnalité publique depuis cet été et cela même si elle ne le voulait pas. Son amitié avec Samantha Arias était connue. Elles étaient arrivées ensemble à la soirée de CatCo et même si elle avait démenti sortir avec Sam, certains magazines avaient écrit sur elles. Tapant de rage dans un caillou, Alex cria sa colère.

\- Je peux t'affirmer que ce n'est pas lui le coupable.

Se retournant pour faire face à la personne qui venait de parler, l'aînée des Danvers tomba face à face avec Winn. L'agent du DEO désigna le chemin l'invitant à marcher un peu avec lui.

\- J'ai déjà lancé une recherche sur le numéro de portable qui a contacté James pendant qu'on parlait. C'est le même que celui qui t'a appelé le soir de la remise de rançon.

\- Un prépayé éteint, je suppose.

\- Exact. Mais on sait au moins qu'ils l'ont gardé.

\- Tu penses que tu pourrais me rendre celui que je t'ai rendu ? demanda Alex que l'action aidait à canaliser son esprit.

\- C'est une pièce à conviction de la police. J'ai peu d'espoir, souffla son ami. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que s'ils ont gardé le téléphone jusque-là, alors peut-être qu'on pourrait communiquer avec eux. Peut-être qu'on pourrait payer pour récupérer la photo.

\- Je ne veux pas être un oiseau de mauvais augures mais je doute qu'ils attendent une rançon pour la photo.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- Ils ont déjà un demi-million de dollars…

\- Alors que faire ? s'écria Alex en regardant son ami droit dans les yeux.

\- Je n'en sais rien ! Ne crois pas que je m'en fous Alex ! Sam a une place de plus en plus importante dans ma vie, je sors avec sa meilleure amie et ma meilleure amie est sa petite-amie. Alors, oui, je vais faire tout ce que je peux, mais là je n'ai plus d'idées.

\- Je suis ta meilleure amie ?

Alexandra avait complètement stoppé sa marche en entendant les mots de l'agent du DEO. Quand il se retourna surpris par la question de l'aînée des Danves, Winn se trouvait 5 mètres devant elle.

\- Oui… Enfin, si tu es d'accord. Je ne veux pas que tu trouves ça exagérer. Tu as toujours été un exemple pour moi au DEO et je pense qu'avec le temps, tu as piqué cette place à ta sœur. J'adore Kara, ne te méprends pas, mais c'est à toi que j'ai dit que j'aimais Lena. Parce que c'est avec toi que je me sens à l'aise. Enfin, sauf quand tu fais ton regard noir… Là, tu me fais flipper… Donc, oui, je te considère comme ma meilleure amie. Mais je peux…

\- Stop Winn. Arrête, tout va bien.

Alex avait fait les quelques pas qui la séparait à l'informaticien pour poser sa main sur son épaule. Le geste couplé à l'ordre stoppa le jeune homme dans son monologue. Les regards des deux agents se croisèrent et Winn vit naître un sourire sur le visage de l'aînée des Danvers.

\- Si tu acceptes que je ne te livre pas toute ma vie, alors je serais honorée d'être ta meilleure amie. Tu es un frère de cœur pour moi, ça vaut bien un titre de meilleur ami, déclara Alex.

Pour unique réponse, l'aînée des Danvers eût le droit à une accolade qui lui coupa le souffle. Elle était touchée par la déclaration du jeune homme. Elle n'avait plus eu de meilleur ami depuis qu'elle avait quitté Midvale. Les secrets autour de son métier au DEO et son amour de celui-ci avait éloigné d'elle les quelques personnes qui avaient cherché à savoir qui était vraiment Alexandra Danvers. La plupart de ses amis d'aujourd'hui étaient ceux de Kara en premier lieu.

Bien sûre, Alex avait ramené Gabriela dans leur drôle de famille. Mais leur amitié était récente. Et elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à lui dévoiler toutes ses failles. Et elle n'avait pas besoin de le faire avec Winn. L'agent Schott avait percé les murailles de son cœur et lui avait prouvé des centaines de fois qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

Les deux amis reprirent leur marche en silence et firent rapidement demi-tour pour rejoindre l'ensemble de leur famille de cœur pour le repas. La différence d'ambiance avec la veille était visible. Même si les rires et les anecdotes fusaient, elles étaient dites d'un ton plus lourd. Comme si toute légèreté avait disparu de la maison.

Après le départ de ceux qui rentraient à Midvale, Lena proposa de regarder une comédie de Noël. Charles déclina préférant aller se reposer. Mais les deux Arias et Winn approuvèrent la diversion pour échapper à la morosité qui les avait frappés. Alex hésita mais son téléphone sonna et en voyant le nom de sa mère s'afficher, elle s'excusa. Pendant une bonne heure, elle expliqua à Eliza les conséquences que pouvaient avoir une telle photo.

* * *

Le dernier jour de l'année allait bientôt disparaître derrière les buildings quand Alex franchit la porte du DEO. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour, elle reprenait son poste dans l'agence. Si elle ne pouvait pas encore reprendre son rôle de guide sur le terrain, elle allait pouvoir de nouveau veiller sur sa sœur du quartier général. Si elle n'aurait jamais travaillé le soir du réveillon de Noël, la garde du jour de l'an était notée en rouge dans son calendrier.

Sam avait proposé qu'elles passent cette soirée en tête à tête mais l'aînée des Danvers avait refusé. Pour elle, la garde du réveillon était une façon de ne pas sombrer dans des souvenirs tristes. En effet, depuis des années, le 31 décembre et le passage à la nouvelle année était pour elle un rappel douloureux de l'absence de son père. En effet, l'année de la disparition de Jeremiah, Eliza n'avait cessé de répéter à ses filles qu'il reviendrait avant la fin de l'année. C'était une façon de les rassurer. Mais quand, veillant une fois de plus à la fenêtre de sa chambre, la jeune Alexandra avait vu l'aiguille des minutes passer minuit, son cœur s'était fendu.

Même si aujourd'hui, Alexandra avait eu la chance de recroiser Jeremiah, ne pas savoir s'il était toujours en vie, la travaillait. Se mettre au service des autres ce soir avait pour elle une saveur particulière. Elle avait l'impression de rendre fière son père en suivant ses traces au DEO.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent devant Alex et elle eût la surprise d'être accueillie par des applaudissements. Comme l'agence tournait au ralenti à cette période de l'année, il n'y avait qu'une trentaine de personnes devant elle. En première ligne se trouvait, J'onn, Winn, Lena et Supergirl. L'aînée des Danvers ne comprenait pas, d'accord, le DEO avait l'habitude d'accueillir les agents de retour de blessures par de telles ovations, mais elle était déjà revenue plusieurs fois depuis sa blessure.

Malgré la surprise, Alex était heureuse de voir tous ses collègues réunis et prit le temps de saluer tout le monde. Quand enfin, elle eût terminé, elle regarda les agents présents qui semblaient attendre un discours de sa part.

\- Merci à tous. Merci. Je m'attendais pas à cet accueil mais il fait chaud à voir. Je suis heureuse d'être enfin de retour avec vous même si je ne tâterais pas tout de suite du terrain. Je ne vais pas parler longtemps mais je veux vous dire de profiter de ces moments calmes. Certains le savent déjà, mais des engrenages tournent et il risque d'avoir à nouveau des aliens à la première page des journaux dans les prochaines semaines. Vous savez que ça impliquera des heures de boulot parfois tendues mais j'espère que vous savez aussi à quel point notre travail est essentiel. Allez ! Que ceux qui ont fini s'en aillent profiter de la fête et les autres, au boulot !

Des hourras et des applaudissements retentirent et quelques minutes plus tard le regroupement c'était dissout. Rejoignant ces amis, Alex leur demanda en souriant :

\- Vous savez pourtant que j'ai horreur des discours.

\- Il te fallait un accueil digne de toi, expliqua Kara.

\- Et puis, tu restes directrice adjointe, ton retour doit être fêté dignement, dit J'onn en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- D'ailleurs, le directeur m'a dit de voir avec vous pour une augmentation, peut-on prendre rendez-vous ? demanda Winn.

Les paroles de l'informaticien firent éclater de rire la bande. Après quelques nouvelles échangées, J'onn laissa les clés de la maison à Alex et tous les quatre prirent la direction de la sortie. Ce soir, en plus de vivre un retour après une longue absence, elle était responsable de l'agence.

* * *

**RAR :**

**HeroWitch**** :**** Effectivement, tout le monde veut la protéger et une telle bombe médiatique aurait de lourdes conséquences mais pour le moment tout va bien. Comme disent les Américains "So far, so good".**

**J :**** Cat Grant est une gourou des médias et j'ai hâte de la faire réapparaître dans cette histoire.**


	30. Chapitre 29,5

**Bonjour à tous et toutes !**

**Je vous laisse avec les mots de la Chef ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, elle sera ravie de vous lire. Je la remercie encore une fois pour son soutien sur cette histoire depuis plus d'un an !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 29,5

Dans l'après-midi du 31 décembre, Kara et Eddy étaient assis à la table du bel appartement de la Kryptonienne. Tous les deux sur leur ordinateur, ils peaufinaient les articles pour CatCo qu'ils avaient rédigé pendant les congés de Noël. Le blond écrivait un long reportage sur son séjour à Métropolis. Après de longues minutes de silence studieux, Kara poussa un long soupir.

\- Tu as un problème ? demanda le blond en face d'elle.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas le cambriolage...

\- Celui de James ?

\- Oui, je ne comprends pas les motivations des voleurs. Ce n'est pas courant d'emporter uniquement des photos. J'ai épluché les archives du journal et je n'ai trouvé aucun cas similaire.

\- Tu m'as dit que ces photos pouvaient être compromettantes pour les personnes dessus. Si ce sont des personnes influentes, on veut peut-être leur nuire ?

\- Oui mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi être si cruels ?

Eddy ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la candeur de sa petite amie.

\- Tout le monde n'a pas un grand cœur comme toi, répondit-il.

Kara releva les yeux de son écran et croisa le regard bleu azur du reporter. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et la journaliste sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Décidément, même s'ils avaient des points de désaccords, il lui faisait vraiment de l'effet. Elle se sentait bien, en sécurité avec lui et avait toujours envie de se blottir dans ses bras. Elle se sentait elle-même, simple et... humaine. Tout d'un coup un peu triste, elle baissa le regard. Eddy ne savait rien de ses origines extraterrestres, de son identité de Supergirl. Elle lui avait également caché le contenu des photos volées et leurs liens avec Reign et sa sœur. Maintenant, il essayait de l'aider alors qu'il ne disposait pas de la moitié des éléments.

La voyant plongée dans ses pensées, Eddy la dévorait du regard. Les deux journalistes ne s'étaient pas vus pendant plusieurs jours. En effet, il était parti mener son enquête loin de National City puis ils avaient passé Noël auprès de leurs proches respectifs, ne se sentant pas encore prêts à sauter le pas en passant les fêtes ensemble.

\- Tu m'as manqué, lui dit-il simplement.

Kara rougit et sourit, étonnée par cette déclaration.

\- Toi aussi...

Mais son esprit était toujours occupé par le cambriolage tout récent. Comment les images volées allaient-elles être utilisées ? Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, Eddy s'était levé et s'était approché d'elle dans son dos. Doucement, il tira sur la bretelle de la robe que portait la journaliste et déposa un baiser sur son épaule dénudée. Instantanément, la peau de Kara se couvrit de chair de poule. Elle qui ne craignait ni les balles ni le feu réagissait tout de suite aux bisous... Les réactions physiques sont bien incompréhensibles.

Ravi de voir l'effet qu'il avait sur sa belle, le blond continua ses baisers et remonta le long du cou de la Kryptonienne jusqu'à son oreille tout en chatouillant son bras. Kara se sentait rougir. Elle avait soudain très chaud et remonta ses lunettes comme un réflexe.

\- Je me sens bien avec toi, Kara, murmura-t-il.

Toujours immobile, l'interpellée sentait son souffle dans son cou. Eddy et elle n'avaient jamais fait l'amour. Ils se connaissaient depuis presque un an mais avait commencé à se fréquenter il y a seulement trois mois. Si Kara s'était sentie désirée, le reporter n'avait jamais forcé les événements et attendait qu'elle soit prête à partager ce moment avec lui. Elle en avait envie, elle devait bien se l'avouer.

Pourtant, elle avait peur. Si elle se déshabillait et enlevait ses lunettes, allait-il reconnaître Supergirl ? Plus grave encore, elle était effrayée de perdre le contrôle de sa force. Le seul homme avec qui elle avait fait l'amour était Mon-El. C'était un Daxamite, pas un humain. Il pouvait donc gérer sa force et elle n'y avait pas réfléchi.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Eddy.

Kara eut un grand sourire en reconnaissant la phrase qu'il avait pris l'habitude de lui dire quand ils se croisaient dans les bureaux de CatCo Magazine.

Il était revenu à National City il y a quelques mois, après avoir travaillé cinq ans en tant qu'envoyé spécial dans la capitale du pays. Son talent pour relater les affaires politiques, les discours de personnalités et les affaires complexes et multi-tentaculaires avait attiré l'attention et il avait été rappelé à la maison mère. Il avait souvent croisé Kara dans les bureaux sans qu'ils ne s'adressent la parole.

* * *

_Il y a trois mois, James avait réuni Eddy et Kara dans son bureau :_

_\- Kara, je te présente Eddy Vance. Eddy, voilà Kara Danvers._

_Tous les deux se sourirent et se serrèrent la main. C'était la première fois qu'ils faisaient véritablement attention l'un à l'autre. Kara fut surprise de voir le bleu de ses yeux, il était charmant._

_\- Enchanté, dit-il._

_\- Eddy a commencé une nouvelle rubrique dans je journal qui décrypte les fake news publiées dans d'autres médias. Il a repéré un article sur Supergirl qui semble douteux et j'ai pensé que tu aimerais lui donner un coup de main._

_Plus tard, Kara fronçait les sourcils alors qu'elle lisait l'article rédigé par Fox News : « Supergirl aux mains des Luthor pour détruire l'humanité ? »_

_\- Quoi ? s'écria-t-elle, abasourdie par ce qu'elle lisait._

_\- Tout va bien ? demanda Eddy._

_\- Non, tout ne va pas bien ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces bêtises ? Où ils sont allés chercher ces idées stupides ?_

_\- Euh... Dans le journalisme, on appelle ça une théorie du complot._

_\- La Danvers lui lança un regard noir auquel il répondit par un sourire désarmant :_

_\- Des fois, ça ne fait pas de mal de rappeler les bases._

_\- Les seules preuves qu'ils avancent sont que Supergirl va souvent voler près de la tour L-Corp et a été aperçue plusieurs fois près de l'appartement de sa directrice, Lena Luthor. Ça ne leur vient pas à l'esprit qu'elles sont peut-être seulement amies ?_

_\- Je trouve difficile à croire qu'une Luthor et une alien puissent être amies mais je suis d'accord que les preuves sont faibles. On n'a aucune interview sourcée, aucune image et rien qui puisse dire que Supergirl est manipulée._

_\- De quoi a-t-on besoin pour réfuter cet article ?_

_C'est de cette façon qu'Eddy et Kara avaient commencé à se voir régulièrement au travail. Un jour, le reporter s'était approché du bureau de la blonde. Celle-ci se frottait le front, perplexe, devant son ordinateur._

_\- Tout va bien ?_

_\- Oh salut Eddy ! Oui, tout va bien. Tu as un nouvel article à me faire lire ?_

_\- Non, pas pour l'instant. Mais James veut que ce soit moi qui couvre la conférence de presse de Miss Luthor après-demain. Et je crois pouvoir affirmer sans me tromper que vous vous connaissez puisque c'est toi qui l'a déjà interviewée plusieurs fois, dont pour le premier article fake news._

_\- Bravo, beau travail d'enquête, Sherlock, rit-elle._

_\- Tu accepterais de sortir dîner avec moi pour me parler d'elle afin que je puisse mieux cerner sa personnalité ?_

_Instantanément, Kara se mit à rougir. Elle remonta ses lunettes et eut un rire nerveux._

_\- Cela resterait totalement professionnel bien entendu, ajouta-t-il devant son air gêné._

_\- Bien entendu, répéta-t-elle. C'est d'accord !_

_Le soir-même, ils sortaient donc tous les deux dans un petit restaurant près de leur lieu de travail. Kara avait passé l'entrée à parler de Lena, puis de sa sœur Alex. Puis, pendant le plat, ils avaient discuté de leurs vies respectives et s'étaient trouvé de nombreux points communs, comme le goût pour les jeux de société et la nourriture chinoise. Au moment du dessert, Eddy avait abordé un sujet plus épineux :_

_\- J'ai lu ce matin sur le site de Love Life, que je lis uniquement par veille professionnelle, que Supergirl n'avait pas de cœur._

_La journaliste crut qu'elle allait s'étouffer avec son gâteau au chocolat._

_\- Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta le reporter alors qu'elle prenait vite une gorgée d'eau en acquiesçant. Je pense que c'est faux – comme tout ce qu'on lit dans Love Life d'ailleurs – mais son cœur peut-il aimer les humains ? Ou ne peut-elle tomber amoureuse que d'aliens, voire de Kryptoniens ?_

_\- Elle peut tomber amoureuse de n'importe qui, affirma-t-elle en pensant qu'elle n'était tombée amoureuse qu'une seule fois dans sa vie et que c'était bien peu._

_\- Source ?_

_\- Euh... Clark est bien amoureux d'une humaine._

_\- Qui est Clark ?_

_\- Euh... Un ami alien. Amoureux d'une humaine. Comme toi. Et moi._

_Perplexe, Eddy ne savait pas quoi répondre. La Kryptonienne ne savait plus où se mettre et rougissait à vue d'œil._

_\- C'est parler d'amour qui te rend nerveuse comme ça ?_

_Les yeux de Kara s'arrondirent de surprise devant cette remarque abrupte. Eddy lui-même sembla étonné d'avoir sorti cette phrase. Une seconde plus tard, il éclata de rire :_

_\- Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de dire ça. Ça ne me réussit définitivement pas de lire Love Life._

_La journaliste le rejoignit dans son fou rire. Ils finirent la soirée chez Kara où elle l'invita à prendre un dernier verre. Deux mois plus tard, ils se présentaient ensemble à la soirée du discours d'Alex et elle le lui présentait._

* * *

\- Tout va bien, répondit Kara à Eddy.

Elle se tourna enfin vers lui et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Elle ne s'en lassait pas... Elle se sentait tomber amoureuse de lui. Pourtant, il ne la connaissait qu'à moitié et cela créait des tensions. Il ne comprenait pas qu'elle puisse être aussi catégorique dans ses positions à propos de Supergirl et des aliens alors qu'elle n'en connaissait pas ou peu.

Elle se leva finalement du tabouret sur lequel elle était assise et se réfugia dans les bras de son petit ami. Elle n'était pas prête à aller plus loin si elle ne lui avouait pas la vérité sur elle. Mais voulait-elle lui dire qui elle était si leur histoire n'allait pas plus loin ? Cette réflexion lui donnait mal à la tête. Elle fut sauvée par le gong puisque son téléphone sonna : urgence du DEO. En s'excusant mille fois, Kara prit la fuite, comme d'habitude.

Elle ne rentra qu'une fois la nuit tombée, le sourire aux lèvres après avoir accueilli le retour de sa sœur avec chaleur au DEO. Et puisque ce soir était le Réveillon de la nouvelle année, elle était bien décidée à en profiter jusqu'au bout de la nuit avec son amoureux !

* * *

**RAR :**

**J**** :**** Je pense qu'avec Alex et Kara, Winn est sur mon podium des personnages favoris. Quel plaisir de le revoir dans la série même le temps de deux épisodes !**

**HeroWitch**** :**** Effectivement le calme fait du bien ! Et La Chef a eu la gentillesse de ne pas faire apparaître de problèmes non plus !**


	31. Chapitre 30 : Retour au boulot

**Bonjour à tous et toutes !**

**Après cet interlude offert gentiment par la Chef, on retrouve Alex !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 30 : Retour au boulot

Alexandra Danvers ouvrit la porte de son bureau. Si elle n'avait pas eu l'habitude de l'utiliser avant sa blessure, elle se doutait qu'elle serait plus souvent dans cet espace désormais. D'ailleurs, avant d'aller se faire briefer par les agents en poste, elle sortit quelques photos de son sac. Elle les plaça dans la pièce de façon à toujours pouvoir les voir. Elle sortit également la tasse que lui avait offerte Ruby.

Une fois son chocolat chaud préparé, l'agent Danvers se dirigea vers le centre d'opérations. Elle fût heureuse de voir que l'agent Vasquez était de service ce soir. Même si elle l'avait peu vue depuis l'arrestation de Reign, elle restait une des agents dont Alex était proche. Toujours aussi efficace, le topo ne prit que quelques minutes. La nuit s'annonçait calme contrairement à d'autres services d'urgence de la ville.

\- Merci Vasquez. J'ai vu votre nom sur un rapport dans mon bureau, comment c'était la France ?

\- Très instructif. Je vous avoue que je ne suis pas tout à fait certaine de la faisabilité du projet.

\- Je lirais avec attention vos recommandations. En tout cas, je suis contente de vous voir de retour.

\- Merci Madame, répondit l'agent Vasquez.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Alex. Je vais me poser dans mon bureau, n'hésitez pas à me faire bipper si besoin.

\- Bien chef !

De retour dans son bureau, Alexandra avisa la pile de rapports qui avait été placée en évidence. Il n'en avait qu'une dizaine mais ça allait lui prendre une partie de la nuit. J'onn lui avait dit qu'il avait laissé que les dossiers qui lui semblaient essentiels. En allumant son poste informatique, l'aînée des Danvers s'amusa à deviner le nombre de mails en absences qui s'étaient accumulés. Qu'elle ne fût pas sa surprise d'en voir qu'une vingtaine ! Cela faisait pourtant plusieurs mois qu'elle n'était pas venu et son poste impliquait d'être en copie d'un grand nombre de courriers.

Un mail de Winn apparut sur son écran. Un grand sourire éclaira le visage d'Alex à sa lecture. Son meilleur ami avait réussi grâce à Lena à concevoir un logiciel qui avait supprimé les mails portants sur des échéances dépassées. J'onn avait aussi contribué à vider sa boîte mail en donnant le nom des mails que l'informaticien pouvait enlever.

Attrapant son téléphone, Alex se dépêcha d'envoyer un message à ses amis pour les remercier. Elle s'aperçut par la même occasion que Samantha et Ruby lui avaient toutes les deux envoyé un message. La mère de famille avait agrémenté le sien d'une photo de son bureau. En effet, elle avait décrété que si l'agente du DEO travaillait, elle ferait de même pour qu'elles puissent profiter du 1er janvier ensemble.

L'aînée des Danvers répondit en envoyant une photo de son propre bureau avec les nouvelles photos en avant. De son côté, Ruby avait écrit sobrement qu'elle lui souhaitait un bon retour au boulot. Alex photographia la tasse à moitié vide avant de l'envoyer à la jeune fille. Elle y ajouta un petit commentaire en lui rappelant de faire attention à elle. En effet, la jeune Arias passait la soirée chez des amis et Alex se doutait que de l'alcool serait présent.

Elle en était au deuxième rapport papier quand son téléphone sonna en affichant le nom de Dawson.

\- Danvers.

\- Salut Alex ! C'est Gab'. On est en bas du DEO avec Sylvie, on peut monter ?

\- Euh… Oui. Tout va bien ? demanda Alex étonnée.

\- Bien sûr. Attends, on rentre dans l'ascenseur, j'arrive t'expliquer.

Et la tonalité retentit laissant l'aînée des Danvers déroutée. Puisque Gaby avait décidé de débarquer à l'improviste, elle allait en profiter pour faire une pause. Elle attrapa donc son mug avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur. En arrivant, elle vit les deux ambulancières en tenue qui lui souriaient.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive les filles ?

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Danvers, répliqua Gaby.

\- Ça va Dawson, c'est toi qui débarque à l'improviste, répondit Alex en leur donnant une accolade.

\- Pas faux, reconnut son amie.

\- En vérité, on est un peu coincé par les festivités en centre-ville et rentrer à la caserne nous aurait pris deux heures, expliqua Sylvie. On se demandait si on pouvait rester ici, en attendant qu'on nous rappelle.

\- Bienvenue dans nos locaux, de quoi vous avez besoin ? proposa la directrice adjointe en les invitant à la suivre.

\- L'idéal c'est une bonne douche et une couchette, soupira Gabriella.

\- Je vais vous montrer tout ça. Suivez-moi.

Une fois que les deux ambulancières eurent visité l'espace de repos du DEO. Alex repartit vers le centre névralgique de l'agence non sans avoir fait le plein de boisson chaude. L'agent d'astreinte l'accueillit avec un grand sourire quand il vit la tasse de café et le petit encas que lui avait préparé sa supérieure. Il lui annonça que tout se passait sans problème. Appréciant l'ambiance détendue qui se dégageait de l'espace ouvert, la directrice adjointe alla chercher la fin de la pile de dossiers de son bureau et s'installa à la place que Winn utilisait habituellement.

Il ne restait qu'une petite demi-heure avant que les douze coups sonnent quand Alex termina le dernier rapport qu'elle devait lire. Soupirant d'aise et repoussant son fauteuil du bord du bureau, l'aînée des Danvers prit quelques secondes pour s'étirer. Elle n'avait quasiment pas bougé de sa place depuis deux bonnes heures. La seule fois où elle s'était redressée, c'était pour faire un signe à Gaby et Sylvie qui s'élançaient vers l'ascenseur en courant. Elle en avait déduit qu'une urgence les avait réveillées.

Avant de rejoindre son bureau et de passer à la suite de sa folle nuit de la Saint-Sylvestre, elle prit le temps d'observer les différents écrans sur le mur. De nombreuses personnes étaient rassemblées sur la grande esplanade du littoral de National City en attendant le feu d'artifice qui allait être tiré de la mer.

Récupérant toute la paperasse qu'elle avait ramenée, la directrice adjointe retourna dans son bureau ranger tout ça. Comme si les deux choses étaient liées, au moment où elle déposa ses dossiers, son téléphone sonna. Un grand sourire éclaira son visage quand elle comprit que c'était Samantha qui l'appelait.

\- Directrice adjointe Danvers.

\- Bonsoir Madame la directrice, c'est Samantha Arias la directrice de L-Corp.

\- Bonsoir Madame Arias, que me vaut le plaisir de votre appel ? s'amusa Alex appréciant le jeu de Sam.

\- Je suis désolée de vous déranger mais j'ai une urgence vitale et je pense que vous pouvez m'aider.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Voilà, j'aimerais vivre la fin de cette année avec la femme que j'aime mais comme elle travaille, je ne voudrais pas la déranger, déclara la mère de famille.

\- Tu tombes bien, je viens de finir ma paperasse, répondit Alex qui avait complètement fondue sous la déclaration.

\- Tu as de la chance, j'ai encore un paquet de dossiers à lire pour me mettre à jour. J'ai l'impression que je n'en verrai jamais la fin.

\- Je comprends, j'ai eu la chance d'avoir un terrain bien préparé par Winn et J'onn.

Alex s'était approchée de la vitre de son bureau. Son regard vers l'horizon, elle essayait de deviner les contours de la tour de L-Corp. Il restait une dizaine de minutes avant que l'année 2019 se termine et les deux femmes en profitèrent pour dresser un bilan.

\- Je crois que j'appellerais cette année celle du changement, déclara Sam. Nouvelle ville, nouveaux amis, nouveau boulot, nouveau passé. Des nouvelles de Mark aussi et surtout nouvel amour. Je pense que l'on m'aurait dit cela il y a un an j'aurais pris peur mais finalement, ce n'était pas si compliqué avec toi à mes côtés.

\- Je ne peux que t'admirer quand tu parles comme ça. Tu dis cela avec tant de facilité comme si tu avais vécu ça comme un mauvais jour de pluie.

\- Et toi, quel souvenir gardes-tu de cette année ? demanda Sam.

\- Je crois que je garderais de 2019, les rires et les rencontres que j'en ai fait. J'ai retrouvé le goût de la musique que j'avais mis de côté et ce fût libérateur. Je ne me souhaite pas forcément de remettre mon uniforme, si ce n'est dans l'intimité de nos chambres. Et j'espère que je ferais moins la une des journaux en 2020. Par contre, je garde ton amour et mes discussions avec Ruby qu'importe le prix à payer.

\- Je t'aime, lui répondit la mère de famille.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

\- Tu es prête à basculer dans cette nouvelle année ?

\- Avec toi, toujours, répondit Alex.

\- Alors, 5…

\- 4…

\- 3…

\- 2…

\- 1…

\- Bonne année !

\- Je t'aime.

Si la mère de famille avait été traditionnelle, l'aînée des Danvers avait laissé son cœur parler. Alex sourit en entendant Sam lui répondre qu'elle aussi. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'agente déposa son téléphone sur son bureau. Même si elle n'y avait pas pensé, elle était heureuse que Sam l'ai appelée. La mère de famille lui avait ainsi évité son traditionnel spleen du jour de l'an à regarder la grande aiguille passer le 12 en attendant que son père arrive.

Pour continuer à garder les idées noires au loin, la directrice adjointe décida d'aller souhaiter la nouvelle année à ses troupes. Comme tous les ans, tout le personnel était réuni au centre opérationnel et discutait en buvant des sodas. Sans surprise, elle vit l'agent Vasquez surveiller régulièrement les écrans. Elle salua un à un chacun des agents présents. Elle découvrit en discutant avec eux qu'ils étaient venus la chercher mais l'avait vue à travers la porte vitrée en communication et n'avaient pas voulu la déranger. Pour s'excuser de leur avoir fait faux bond, elle resta plus longtemps que ce qu'elle s'était donné pour papoter avec eux.

N'ayant aucune urgence à régler, Alex décida enfin d'assouvir sa curiosité. Elle se brancha à la base de la police et entra le numéro de dossier correspondant à l'enlèvement de Ruby. Elle était au milieu de sa lecture quand le téléphone fixe de son bureau sonna. Si elle avait ignoré les dizaines de messages et d'appels de ses amis sur son portable, elle ne pouvait pas éviter son numéro professionnel.

\- Agent Danvers.

\- Salut Danvers, c'est Sawyer, lui répondit la voix enjouée de son ex.

* * *

**RAR de la Chef :**

**J :** **Eh oui, c'est ma spécialité de développer des personnages ou des relations qu'on voit peu dans l'histoire d'Erec. Ravie de voir que ces petits éléments t'ont plu. C'est ****vrai qu'on parle peu des fake news (un peu sur les aliens mais sans vraiment dire "fake new") alors qu'il doit y en avoir beaucoup sur Supergirl ^^**

**HeroWitch**** : Ravie que tu aies aimé ! J'avais bien envie de développer la relation d'Eddy et Kara alors c'est chose faie.**


	32. Chapitre 31 : 1er janvier 2020

**Bonjour à toutes et tous !**

**Désolé pour la publication tardive, mais quelques réponses arrivent dans ce chapitre. Puis quelques questions comme d'habitude.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 31 : 1er janvier 2020

\- Agent Danvers, déclara Alex en décrochant le fixe de son bureau.

\- Salut Danvers, ici Sawyer, lui répondit la voix enjouée de son ex.

\- Que me vaut ton appel ? demanda l'agente du DEO surprise.

\- J'étais tranquillement en train de regarder une série au boulot en attendant que ça dégénère dehors à cause des ivrognes quand j'ai eu une notification de connexion sur le dossier Arias. Je ne te cache pas que j'étais presque déçu de voir que ce n'était que toi.

\- Qui voudrais-tu que ça soit ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais ça aurait été plus surprenant.

\- Désolé de ne pas te divertir Mag', soupira Alex qui désespérait devant les bêtises de la policière.

\- Même si te savoir de retour au boulot est une petite surprise en soi.

\- Tu sais que je n'aurais pas raté la garde du 31, répondit l'agente du DEO.

\- Je sais, lui répondit d'une voix beaucoup plus sérieuse Maggie qui se souvenait des raisons de son interlocutrice.

\- Enfin bref, pourquoi tu m'appelles ? Je suis juste une excuse pour passer du temps ?

\- Non. J'ai réfléchi un moment sur cette enquête et tu trouveras tout dans le dossier. Mais j'ai peut-être trouvé une solution pour que le DEO reprenne officiellement les investigations. Parce que je sais qu'officieusement c'est déjà le cas.

\- Je t'écoute, dit Alex sans infirmer les pseudos accusations de son ex.

\- Il existe une règle selon laquelle, une agence qui enquête sur un crime et dont un des agents entre en contact avec les suspects peut garder le dossier. C'est une histoire de relation créée entre le suspect et l'enquêteur.

\- Tu veux dire que comme j'ai eu les consignes de la remise de rançons par téléphone, je peux décréter que j'ai créé une relation avec le ravisseur et garder l'enquête ?

\- Exactement, confirma Maggie.

\- C'est génial !

\- Je vais calmer un peu tes ardeurs, ça nécessite un peu de paperasse mais oui, c'est cool...

\- Et est-ce que dans les papiers on peut déclarer une enquête conjointe ? demanda Alex qui avait compris que la policière se séparait à regret de ce dossier.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai pas tout regardé. Tu sais quoi, je t'envoie les formulaires et puis quand tu as fini de les remplir, tu me rappelles.

\- Merci.

\- De rien Danvers. Tu n'es peut-être plus ma petite-amie mais tu restes mon agente préférée du DEO, devant Supergirl.

\- Je suis honorée.

\- Bonne fin de garde, déclara Sawyer.

\- Maggie, attends…

\- Oui ?

\- Merci, je sais que tu as fait ton maximum pour Ruby et ça compte beaucoup pour moi alors s'il existe un moyen que tu restes sur ce cas avec moi, je le ferais.

\- Merci Danvers.

La conversation avait nourri un peu plus la bonne humeur d'Alex. Pour le moment, 2020 débutait sur de bons rails. Les multiples formulaires à remplir pour obtenir l'attribution de l'enquête ne parvinrent pas à entacher l'entrain de l'agente Danvers. Elle fût seulement interrompue par un de ses collaborateurs pour une rixe prenant à parti des aliens.

Si la date pouvait faire penser à des personnes saoules, c'était en réalité un groupe revendiqué anti-aliens qui avait profité des festivités pour s'attaquer à des extra-terrestres. L'équipe d'intervention fût sur place rapidement et avec le soutien de leurs collègues et d'Alex restés au DEO, ils purent sans peine interpeller les protagonistes. Cela désolait l'aînée des Danvers de voir les relations entre les hommes et les aliens se détériorer ainsi. Ce n'était pas la Terre qu'elle voulait pour sa sœur.

La directrice adjointe était penché sur les divers éléments de l'enquête sur l'enlèvement de Ruby. Maggie avait eu la gentillesse de passer déposer le dossier dès qu'elle avait reçu la paperasse. Sans surprise, Alex avait trouvé un travail méticuleux. Elle était en train d'établir un plan à soumettre à J'onn pour reprendre contact avec les ravisseurs quand des coups furent tapés.

Sans relever la tête, elle fit signe à la personne derrière la porte vitrée de rentrer. Alex termina de noter un élément important avant de se redresser pour accueillir son visiteur. Son regard tomba sur Sam qui semblait sortir d'une nuit de sommeil pourtant elle savait que la CEO de L-Corp avait au moins autant bossé qu'elle.

\- Sam ?

\- Surprise !

\- Que me vaut ce plaisir ? demanda Alex en contournant son bureau pour prendre sa petite-amie dans ses bras. Je croyais qu'on devait se retrouver que ce soir. J'ai oublié quelque chose ?

\- Calme-toi Alex, j'avais juste envie de voir ma petite-amie. Je n'ai pas pu lui souhaiter correctement une bonne année.

\- Et comment tu comptes faire ça ?

Pour toute réponse, l'aînée des Danvers sentit les bras de Samantha l'enlacer et ses lèvres se déposer sur les siennes. Après un baiser tout en douceur, elles restèrent un moment l'une contre l'autre à se raconter leur nuit. Ce fût de nouveaux coups contre la porte qui les décolla. La tête de Winn passa l'encadrement et il ne put que sourire en disant :

\- Ben alors, je ne savais pas que c'est comme ça qu'on bosse ici.

\- Tu peux parler, avec Lena dans le même labo que toi, je parie que ça arrive plus souvent que nous, se défendit Alex.

\- Ce n'est vrai que parce que tu n'as pas été là pendant de longs mois, répondit Lena en entrant à la suite de l'informaticien dans le bureau.

Après s'être souhaités la bonne année tous les quatre, Lena entraîna Sam à l'extérieur de la pièce pour qu'Alex puisse débriefer sa nuit à Winn qui prenait l'astreinte suivante. Elle en profita pour exposer son plan à son ami et il promit d'y jeter un coup d'œil pendant son quart. 15 minutes plus tard, Sam et Alex quittaient le building la main dans la main. La mère de famille ramena l'agente chez elle et elles se quittèrent heureuses de se revoir le soir même.

* * *

Alexandra avait dormi six heures d'un sommeil réparateur et traînait dans son appartement en triant de vieux documents. Lorsque des coups brefs et secs retentirent, elle fût surprise et failli renverser la pile de papier qu'elle venait de faire. Elle n'attendait personne aujourd'hui. Il était prévu qu'elle aille chez les Arias ce soir et ce week-end, ils avaient prévu un repas avec leurs amis.

Après l'éternelle vérification de son arme, Alex ouvrit la porte. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise de découvrir sur le pas de sa porte Cat Grant tirée à quatre épingles. Que faisait la directrice de la communication de la Maison Blanche dans son immeuble. L'ainée des Danvers regretta un instant sa tenue et l'état de son appartement avant de se rappeler que la visite n'était pas prévue. D'un geste, elle invita la femme à entrer.

Cat s'installa sur une chaise haute de la cuisine et attendit en souriant qu'Alex se reprenne et lui offre un café. Une fois que les deux femmes furent installées avec leur boisson chaude, l'aînée des Danvers se permit de poser la question qui prenait toute la place dans son esprit.

\- Je peux vous demander ce qui vous amène.

\- J'onn J'ozz m'a prévenue du vol chez M. Olsen, je viens de vous présenter le plan d'attaque.

\- J'imagine que ça va prendre un peu de temps.

\- Plus que j'imaginais si vous êtes encore à la lecture du journal de cet été, dit Cat en attrapant un papier qu'Alex reconnut comme l'article d'Eddy sur son discours post-Reign.

\- Je m'excuse, j'étais attendue. Je vais prévenir de mon retard.

La femme de pouvoir fit un signe de tête en buvant une gorgée de café pour autoriser Alex. L'aînée des Danvers détestait le pouvoir qu'avait Cat Grant sur elle et se dépêcha d'envoyer un message à Sam pour la prévenir qu'elle était retenue et qu'elle les rejoindrait aussi tôt qu'elle le pouvait.

\- Je suis tout à vous, déclara l'Officier Danvers après avoir mis son téléphone sur silencieux.

\- J'imagine que vous savez quel scandale l'apparition que la photo peut déclencher. Surtout que vous avez affirmé en publique et devant caméra que vous ne saviez pas ce qu'était devenu Reign.

\- Je n'allais pas leur dire la vérité, se défendit Alex.

\- Non, mais je vais vous apprendre à contourner les questions. Mais ce n'est pas le problème actuel. Aujourd'hui, je viens vous expliquer comment préserver votre image médiatique de la boue que risque de jeter l'affaire Arias sur vous.

\- Je m'en fiche de mon image, il faut protéger Samantha, elle n'a pas demandé à être ce monstre.

\- Je sais que c'est votre amie et je suis sûre que Miss Luthor saura l'aider mais vous, vous dépendez de la présidente des États-Unis. Votre image est celle de la Maison Blanche, en cette année électorale, un retournement de l'opinion publique à votre sujet risque de nous faire perdre les élections, déclara Cat. Et je peux vous affirmer que la présidente et moi avons de l'affection pour vous sinon je ne me serais pas déplacée.

\- Merci mais Sam n'est pas qu'une amie pour moi et son sort m'intéresse plus que le mien et ça devrait être pareil pour vous.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Je suis en couple avec Samantha Arias, déclara Alex en regardant la politicienne droit dans les yeux pour lui prouver sa détermination.

En quelques mots, l'aînée des Danvers réussit l'exploit de faire taire la grande Cat Grant. En prenant le temps de déguster une gorgée de sa boisson pour faire redescendre ses battements cardiaques, elle observa la femme face à elle. Replaçant son masque qui s'était légèrement fêlé, Cat Grant relança la discussion.

\- Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ?

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne, répondit l'agente du DEO sur la défensive.

\- Je cherche juste à savoir combien de fois vous avez menti à la presse.

\- Septembre…

\- Je vois… Pour le moment, ça ne change pas grand-chose à mon plan donc je vais vous l'expliquer et quand j'aurais intégré cette nouvelle donnée, je vous ferais signe à toutes les deux.

\- Tant que vous y êtes, dîtes vous que Samantha est peut-être Kryptonienne.

\- Le rapport du DEO indiquait une femme infectée par un virus de Krypton, déclara Cat avec un brin de colère dans la voix.

\- C'est ce que nous croyons au moment où il a été écrit mais de nouveaux éléments tendent à montrer que Samantha est une Kryptonienne infectée par un virus kryptonien, expliqua Alex.

\- Et quand saurez-vous la vérité sur l'identité de Madame Arias ?

\- Quand elle aura décidé, déclara d'un ton froid l'aînée des Danvers pour faire comprendre à son invitée que Maison Blanche ou pas, elle ne forcerait pas la main à Sam.

\- Je vois. Soit. Je suis venue pour vous dire que vous n'allez pas tarder à être contactée par Loïs Lane, elle va certainement vous confirmer votre participation en tant qu'invitée à son nouveau talk-show qui aura lieu dans une vingtaine de jours.

\- Loïs Lane fait de la télé ? Depuis quand j'ai demandé à participer ?

\- Miss Lane avait des projets télé en réflexion et apprendre de la Maison Blanche que vous souhaitiez y participer a aidé à valider celui-ci. L'idée de l'émission est de mettre en avant un invité, vous en l'occurrence, et de le faire découvrir au publique à travers différentes surprises et confessions.

\- Génial, grommela Alex.

\- L'émission sera tournée, ici dans un studio d'abc. Elle sera en direct, avec le décalage réglementaire évidemment. Et pour le reste, Miss Lane vous expliquera. Je viendrais vous aider à la préparer le jour même, vous aurez pour mission d'augmenter votre capital sympathie et de vous excuser…

\- De quoi devrais-je m'excuser ? s'exclama l'agente que chaque information agaçait un peu plus.

\- D'avoir menti au public, vous devez avouer que vous savez ce qu'est devenu Reign et que ce n'était qu'un virus. Si en plus, votre relation avec Madame Arias est dévoilée, ça serait un plus.

Cat Grant resta quelques minutes de plus par politesse avant de s'en aller laissant Alex sans mots. Tout ça n'était pas dans ses plans.

* * *

**RAR :**

**HeroWitch**** :**** Je ne pouvais pas laisser Alex indéfiniment en vacances, ça limitait les moments d'actions. Même si ça court moins souvent que dans la première saison, l'action va revenir.**

**J**** :**** Oui, Alex préfère le terrain mais je pense que tant qu'elle se sentira utile ça ira. **

**J'espère que la discussion Maggie/Alex a répondu à tes attentes.**

**Je tiens aussi à te signaler que j'ai mangé un morceau de la réponse de la Chef dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai actualisé si tu veux aller voir.**


	33. Chapitre 32 : Portrait chinois

**Bonjour à tous et toutes !**

**On retrouve Kelly dans ce chapitre pour qu'elle aide Alex. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 32 : Portrait chinois

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dérange avec cette émission télé ? demanda Kelly à Alex.

L'aînée des Danvers était installée à même le sol contre le canapé dans une position semblable à leur première séance. Ses mains jouaient avec une balle anti-stress. Elle était arrivée quelques minutes plus tôt et elle avait expliqué à sa psy la nouvelle qu'elle avait appris la veille de la bouche de Cat Grant.

\- Chaque fois que j'ai porté mon uniforme et que je suis passée à la télévision, mes paroles ont été décryptées, analysées même déformées. Je n'ai pas envie que ça arrive encore, parce qu'il y a beaucoup plus d'enjeux. C'est le destin de Samantha et Ruby qui est jeu.

\- Le tiens aussi ?

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance, balaya Alex.

Le silence suit la déclaration de l'agente du DEO. Si l'idée de passer dans cette émission en direct la stressait, elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. Alors, elle se taisait. Voyant que l'ami de son frère ne reprendrait pas la parole et qu'elle avait abandonné sa balle en mousse pour masser ses paumes, Kelly décida de l'aider :

\- J'avais prévu un petit exercice pour aujourd'hui, est-ce que tu veux le faire ou tu veux qu'on discute de ta médiatisation ?

\- Ça dépend, est-ce qu'on pourra se revoir d'ici là ? J'aimerais que tu m'aides à me préparer, avoua Alex.

\- Je pense qu'on pourra trouver un créneau pour en discuter et suivant la date, je ferais en sorte d'être avec toi le jour J.

\- Merci. Je pense qu'on peut faire l'exercice alors.

\- Parfait. Connais-tu le principe du portrait chinois ?

Devant le hochement de tête négatif de sa patiente, Kelly prit le temps d'expliquer le travail qu'elle souhaitait faire. Le concept du portrait chinois était particulièrement simple. Il s'agissait de déceler certains aspects de sa personnalité au travers d'un questionnaire entièrement basé sur l'identification à des objets, des éléments ou des personnes. Les réponses devaient être les plus spontanées et, si possible, suivies d'explications. L'aînée des Danvers approuva ce principe et l'exercice débuta :

\- Si tu étais un animal réel ?

\- Un loup, répondit Alex sans hésitation. Il vit en famille et prend soin des plus faibles.

\- Si tu étais un animal imaginaire ?

\- L'année écoulée m'a fait devenir phénix j'imagine. – La réponse avait été un peu plus longue à venir. – Je suis passée par des bas très bas mais j'ai su renaître.

\- Si tu étais une plante ?

\- Un séquoia. Pour la taille qu'il peut faire.

\- Toi aussi, tu veux être grande ? demanda la thérapeute étonnée.

\- Non, enfin oui. Mais je cherche une grandeur de l'âme. J'ai la chance de connaître un Martien qui a vécu des centaines d'années et je suis admiratrice de sa sagesse.

\- Si tu étais un des cinq éléments fondamentaux ? Air, eau, terre, feu, éther ?

\- Je dirais l'amour, suivant Luc Besson. Plus sérieusement, je laisse l'air à Kara et l'eau à Sam, je me vois plus feu. Le feu de l'action de mon métier mais aussi la flamme qui guide.

Kelly notait méticuleusement les réponses de l'agente du DEO. Alex était sérieuse dans ses réponses et cela était plaisant pour elle aussi.

\- Si tu étais une saison ?

\- L'été, je n'aime pas avoir froid.

\- Si tu étais un point d'eau ? Je m'explique, te vois-tu plus mer, océan, rivière, etc.

Alexandra réfléchit un moment, l'eau n'était pas sa tasse de thé. Alors s'identifier à elle était compliqué pour l'agente. Voyant qu'elle ne refusait pas l'obstacle mais s'interrogeait vraiment, la psychologue ne dit rien.

\- Parce que je ne vois rien de mieux, une flaque d'eau sur un chemin de terre.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Kelly étonnée par une telle réponse.

\- Parce que comme notre passage sur Terre et dans l'Univers, elle est éphémère. Et puis j'aime l'odeur de la pluie quand elle est douce, elle est rafraîchissante.

\- Je vois, c'est une réponse originale que je regrette de ne pas avoir sortie moi-même.

Alex sourit à la sœur de James. Elle appréciait de plus en plus Kelly et ne regrettait pas de s'être confiée à elle. La question suivante portait sur le paysage quelle aimerait être. Sans aucune hésitation, l'aînée des Danvers répondit :

\- Le lac de la maison de Lena. La première fois que je l'ai vu, je suis tombée amoureuse de cet endroit et même après deux semaines sur place, je me suis surprise à rester de longues minutes devant sans raison.

\- Je comprends. Si tu étais un sport, lequel serais-tu ?

\- Le basket. Si j'aime me dépenser physiquement seule pour faire le vide, j'ai longtemps joué au basket et j'aime beaucoup le côté collectif de ce sport.

\- Tu en fais toujours ? Quand tu n'es pas blessée évidement.

\- Non, j'ai arrêté à mon entrée à Quantico.

\- Tu as fait Quantico en plus de l'armée ? s'étonna Kelly.

\- En réalité, je fais partie d'une agence gouvernementale nommée DEO pour Departement of Extranormal Operation, commença Alex qui avait toute confiance en sa thérapeute pour ne rien dire.

Après le rapide topo sur le DEO, Alex prit le temps d'expliquer son parcours pour arriver à son poste. Elle raconta tout à Kelly hormis la vérité sur Supergirl. Elle n'avait pas dévoilé la double identité de Sam non plus et espérait jamais ne le faire même si elle avait foi en sa thérapeute pour garder ses secrets. Cet espoir était vain puisqu'elle savait que ses plus grandes fêlures avaient été ouvertes, ou rouvertes, lors de ses face-à-face avec l'impitoyable Kryptonienne noire. Quand la thérapeute vit revenir l'agente de son voyage dans ses pensées, elle reprit son exercice.

\- Si tu étais un type d'art ? demanda l'Olsen en souriant se doutant de la réponse.

\- La musique. Elle m'apaise et souvent je trouve ce que j'ai envie de dire dans les chansons.

\- Est-ce que tu les chantes pour faire passer le message ?

\- Non, j'ai tendance à me taire. Parler n'est pas évident pour moi. Surtout de mes sentiments.

\- Tu t'en sors bien jusqu'à présent.

\- Merci mais tu y es pour beaucoup, répondit Alex en regardant dans les yeux Kelly pour la première fois de la séance.

\- Ça me touche, merci. Continuons. Si tu étais une langue ?

L'aînée des Danvers s'arrêta net hésitant à livrer une piste sur ses secrets les plus lourds. Si elle perçut le temps d'arrêt la thérapeute ne dit rien. Puis l'agente déclara :

\- Le kryptonien. Mais je ne veux pas m'expliquer.

\- Pas de soucis, mais on y reviendra sûrement un jour.

\- Je m'y préparerais, répondit Alex en expirant.

\- Bien. Si tu étais un superhéros ?

\- Facile, Supergirl. J'ai la chance de travailler avec elle et de bien la connaître, c'est un cœur pur malgré les épreuves qu'elle a traversé. Ce n'est pas une envie de bien se faire voir mais un réel désir de faire le bien qui l'anime.

L'aînée des Danvers avait un grand sourire en parlant de sa sœur et encore elle était obligée de taire toutes les qualités de Kara qui aurait dévoilé leur lien. Pendant que ces éloges sortaient de sa bouche, elle se demanda si elle avait déjà dit tout ça à sa sœur. Par morceaux sûrement. Mais jamais d'un seul bloc, alors Alex se promit de le faire rapidement.

\- Si tu étais un plat ?

\- Team pizza pour la convivialité.

\- Si tu étais un mot ?

Le silence répondit à la question. Alexandra n'arrivait pas à faire un choix. Elle aurait aimé répondre « zrhythrevium » mais ce n'était pas elle que ce mot désignait. C'était Sam, Ruby et elle, enfin elle espérait que ça soit le cas un jour même si elle y croyait plus fort depuis le cadeau de Noël de l'adolescente. Alors elle chercha quelque chose d'autre.

\- Fêlée, c'est la sensation que j'ai depuis mon affrontement avec Reign. Je n'ai jamais été autant blessée. Même lorsque je suis passée proche de la mort, il n'y a jamais eu autant de rééducation après. Et tout l'enquête et l'après-enquête a été longue et difficile à vivre. J'espérais, peut-être naïvement, que je pourrais vivre comme je l'entends et ce ne sera pas le cas tout de suite.

\- A cause de ta future apparition dans les médias ?

\- D'elle et surtout de la raison qui me pousse à la faire.

\- Si j'ai très envie de t'entendre parler de ça, notre temps imparti s'est déjà bien écoulé alors je te propose de finir le portrait chinois et de reprendre ce point lors de notre prochain rendez-vous.

\- Ça me va.

\- Les questions suivantes ne sont pas tout à fait du même style mais je voudrais que tu y répondes de la même façon. – Le hochement de tête de l'aînée des Danvers exprima son accord. – Qu'est-ce que tu apprécies le plus chez tes amis ?

\- Leur fidélité, depuis Reign, je les appelle ma famille et ils ont adopté ce terme. Et ce n'est pas la présence de Kara dans le groupe qui a été l'instigateur de ce mot qui m'est venu assez naturellement. Et comme dans une famille, on a parfois des désaccords mais dans la difficulté on est uni.

Kelly eut envie de conforter Alex dans ses convictions en rapportant qu'elle avait eu la même impression en discutant avec James et Kara mais c'était trahir ses amis à une patiente. Peut-être qu'un jour, elle pourrait le dire à une Alex devenue amie mais leur relation n'en était pas encore là.

\- Qui sont tes héros dans la vie réelle ?

\- Kara, sans hésiter, les longues discussions qu'on a pu avoir et qu'on a encore le soir sont autant de sauvetages de Supergirl. A chaque fois que je la vois, je souris car elle me redonne foi en moi.

\- Vous n'avez jamais eu de disputes ?

\- Si bien sûr, beaucoup dans notre enfance car je n'ai pas été une grande sœur accueillante quand mes parents l'ont adoptée. Mais quand c'est le cas, je ne me reconnais plus.

\- D'autres noms ?

\- Ruby, elle a surmontée beaucoup d'épreuves et elle arrive à ne pas désespérer du monde qui l'entoure mais je crois qu'elle tient ça de Sam. Elle aussi est une héroïne parce qu'elle a été abandonnée au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de soutien mais qu'elle a su rebondir. Mais pour moi, tout le monde est un héros.

\- Tu as dit dans ton discours de juin « Et ça prouve bien que tout le monde peut être un héros. Même vous. Même si vous êtes des petits parmi les grands. Continuez à devenir copain avec tout le monde. Continuez à sourire, à rire, à jouer. Et vos sourires deviendront ceux de vos parents. Ils se transmettront et rendront le monde plus beau. Alors oui, je suis un héros mais vous aussi. ». Est-ce que tu es toujours d'accord avec ça ?

\- Oui. Ce n'était pas préparé mais quand j'ai vu la foule si serviable et bienveillante, je n'ai pas pu me dire autre chose que « Nous sommes tous des héros ». Un héros est un exemple et comme un célèbre général anglais disait que « Même dans la pire crapule, il y a au moins 5% de bon. » tout le monde peut être un exemple en développant ces 5%.

\- Je comprends, sourit Kelly. Il reste deux questions.

En relisant les notes qu'elle avait préparé, la thérapeute hésita à proposer les fameuses questions. En effet, Alex lui avait parlé de fêlures et elle allait appuyer sur ce point. Mais il fallait y allait alors, elle demanda :

\- Si tu devais mourir comment voudrais-tu que ça se passe ?

\- J'ai deux réponses, la première, comme beaucoup je pense, en m'endormant après avoir vécu une belle vie.

\- Et la seconde ?

\- J'ai envie de répondre, joker… la voix d'Alex s'était brisée. C'est encore trop frais dans ma mémoire.

\- Je comprends. On en reparlera plus tard. La dernière question est aussi sur ce thème, veux-tu l'entendre ?

Il fallut quelques secondes à l'aînée des Danvers pour se remobiliser. La réponse qu'elle taisait la renvoyant directement à Reign et par extension à Sam. Si elle devait mourir sur le terrain, elle voudrait que ça soit comme le jour où elle avait failli y passer, rapide et en regardant le visage de celle qu'elle aimait.

\- Je suis prête, dit-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

\- Si Dieu existait, qu'aimerais-tu qu'il te dise après ta vie ?

\- L'idée d'un Dieu n'a jamais fait partie de ma vie, mais je crois que j'aimerais qu'il me dise qu'il est fier de moi. Parce que je n'arrive pas à être fière de moi et que j'ai besoin qu'on me rassure. Qu'on me dise que j'ai bien fait.

Kelly ne fût pas surprise par cette dernière réponse, cela correspondait au profil qu'elle s'était faite de l'agente. Elle expliqua donc à Alex qu'elle se reverrait dans une dizaine de jour et que leur programme serait la fameuse émission télévision. La thérapeute lui donna un exercice qu'elle imaginait déjà difficile pour après l'intervention médiatique. L'aînée des Danvers devait trouver la chanson qui la caractérisait.

En sortant du cabinet du docteur Olsen, Alexandra se sentait vidée de toute énergie. Mais elle eût le plaisir de voir Winn appuyé sur sa voiture à l'attendre sur le trottoir. Son ami ne fit ni commentaire, ni ne lui demanda comment ça s'est passé. Il la prit dans ses bras pour un câlin et lui demanda si elle se sentait assez bien pour une bière. Elle accepta mais lui demanda d'aller au Molly's, le bar de Gaby. Elle ne voulait pas croiser un de leurs amis et savait que l'ambulancière ne viendrait pas les embêter.

* * *

**RAR :**

**J**** :**** On espère tous que ce plan marchera mais la réponse arrivera plus tard.**

**HeroWitch**** :**** Merci pour tes reviews, oui c'est cool de revoir de temps en temps Cat. Ça m'amuse beaucoup !**


	34. Chapitre 33 : Discussion à CatCo

**Bonjour à toutes et tous,**

**Aujourd'hui on en apprend un peu plus sur un personnage qui reste encore un mystère pour beaucoup. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 33 : Discussion à CatCo

Eddy terminait l'écriture d'un de ses articles. Les bureaux de CatCo étaient vides depuis un petit moment mais il voulait absolument terminer ce second article sur les groupes anti-aliens. Il espérait que sa nouvelle enquête dans la banlieue de National City convaincrait James de lui laisser une tribune plus importante. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait écrire une série de sujets sur ce thème comme Kara l'avait fait l'année précédente sur les aliens de la ville.

Après avoir enregistré son travail, le journaliste envoya un mail à James et aux relecteurs du journal. Comme il en avait pris l'habitude depuis quelques semaines, il ajouta sa petite-amie en copie cachée. Elle adorait lire ce qu'il écrivait et lui appréciait ses commentaires constructifs. Eddy savait qu'elle avait du mal avec le choix de ses thèmes alors il évitait de lui en parler mais il comptait toujours sur elle pour donner son avis sur son travail.

La sonnerie d'un message reçu le surprit. Ce n'était pas son téléphone qui avait sonné et il pensait être seul. Faisant tourner son siège, il tomba nez à nez avec la cadette des Danvers. Elle lui souriait et dégageait une aura chaleureuse.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Eddy.

\- J'avais envie de te voir.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-elle en souriant devant sa prévention.

\- Comment tu as su que j'étais là ?

\- James m'a dit que tu lui avais promis un article ce soir alors j'ai tenté ma chance.

Kara ne pouvait décemment pas dire qu'elle avait été surprise de découvrir les locaux de CatCo encore occupées alors qu'elle volait dans le ciel de National City avec une cape rouge. Son excuse dût être acceptée par son petit-ami puisqu'il se leva enfin en éteignant son ordi et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Un nouveau message arriva sur le téléphone de la Kryptonienne qui sourit en voyant s'afficher le nom de sa sœur.

La cadette s'inquiétait pour son aînée, elle savait qu'elle devait voir Kelly aujourd'hui et qu'elle stressait à cette occasion. Elle fût donc rassurée d'avoir un simple « Tout va bien ». Kara n'aperçut pas la déception qui se peint une fraction de secondes sur le visage du journaliste. Il connaissait la relation qu'entretenait les deux sœurs et regrettait de ne pas avoir vu plus souvent Alex.

Quelque part, il avait le sentiment de ne pas être à la hauteur car il n'avait pas le droit de rencontrer celle qui avait la plus grande place dans le cœur de la femme qu'il aimait. Bien sûr, Eddy avait rencontré Alexandra Danvers lors de la soirée de CatCo. Mais ils avaient peu discuté. Il devait avouer qu'il était curieux de découvrir le vrai visage de celle qu'il avait décrit dans son premier article publié dans le grand magazine dirigé par James Olsen. Ses souvenirs firent remonter les mots qu'il avait travaillés :

«_ Un hommage vivant aux morts du Parc du 4 juillet_

_7 juin 2019, pour mon premier jour dans la ville de Supergirl, ce n'est pas son nom qui est sur toutes les lèvres. L'héroïne du jour est bien humaine et son corps craint les balles et les lasers en témoignent son épaule bandée. Elle, elle est officier de la Navy et c'est déjà un exploit quand on sait le faible pourcentage de femmes qui commandent dans nos armées. Elle, c'est Alexandra Danvers._

_Personne ne connaissait son nom, il y a encore deux semaines. Mais lorsqu'une Kryptonienne folle a détruit un parc rempli de vies, c'est elle qui a décidé de faire face à Reign. Tous les journaux du pays et du monde ont raconté son histoire. Alors quand je la vois assisse au milieu des officiels avec ses galons de chef officier spécialisé de niveau III, j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'est pas de ce monde. Est-ce son histoire personnelle avec la disparition de son père alors qu'elle n'était qu'adolescente ou son visage fermé qui me fait penser cela, je ne sais pas._

_Si son corps porte le poids du protocole mais aussi des hommes et des femmes qui ont perdus la vie là où se tient aujourd'hui la ville, ses yeux semblent avoir leur propre volonté. Voletant d'un endroit à l'autre de la place suivant les nombreux enfants présents aujourd'hui disparaissant derrière un arbre avant de réapparaître derrière la tribune installée. Je suis étonné de voir tant de monde rassemblé en ce jour, mais plus encore, ce sont les rires et les drapeaux flottants au vent qui me frappent. Comme pour rendre hommage au lieu, il semblerait que nous fêtions notre fête nationale en avance._

_L'hommage commence enfin lorsqu'une chorale d'enfants entonne __The Star-Spangle Banner__. Alors que l'organisation avait choisi de chanter que les deux premiers couplets, la foule entreprend de finir la chanson. Je vois quelques feuilles avec les paroles circuler comme si certains avaient prévu leur propre hommage aux 87 victimes. La Présidente apparaît alors et passe en revue les troupes des différentes organisations d'urgence. On lui présente les rescapés et elle semble leur glisser un mot à chacun._

_Puis la sonnerie aux morts retentit. Plus un bruit ne s'élève du public rassemblé. Puis, un à un, les noms des victimes sont énoncés. Par leurs frères et sœurs d'armes pour les premiers répondants et de la foule pour les civils. Des voix sortant de nulle part comme des cris de délivrance. L'émotion est palpable._

_Je pensais que nous avions vécu le plus fort de la cérémonie, le programme de la Maison Blanche ne proposant plus que des discours par des hommes et des femmes qui pour beaucoup n'ont pas eu à prendre de décisions ce jour-là. Mais j'avais tort._

_J'oubliais la plume si incisive de Cat Grant qui a longtemps vécu ici et qui a su réveiller les souvenirs de tous les habitants de la ville à travers la voix de la Présidente. Et la surprise devient encore plus grande quand la Présidente Marsdin annonce la Silver Star de l'héroïne du jour. L'Officier Danvers ne devait pas être dans la confidence car son masque de sérieux s'effrite et c'est encore plus le cas quand la Présidente vante ses mérites dans un discours qui semble très personnel._

_Quand enfin, Alexandra Danvers s'approche du pupitre, sa nouvelle médaille brillant au soleil présent, toute la foule retient son souffle. L'Officier semble hésiter devant son discours mais le doute s'efface quand elle voit le monde devant elle._

_Je peux dire sans risques que l'Officier Danvers n'avait pas préparé le discours qu'elle va nous donner. Ses premiers mots détonnent et le prouve : « J'avais écrit quelque chose de pénible et long. On va changer le programme, (…) j'aimerais que les enfants, tous les enfants qui le veulent, s'avancent et s'installent proches des barrières. » Dans les coulisses, je vois des assistants courir dans tous les sens comme si une bombe venait d'exploser. Sur l'estrade, une discussion silencieuse semble avoir lieu entre l'Officier et la Présidente prouvant la relation amicale que semble entretenir les deux femmes. Enfin la femme du jour est équipée d'un micro-cravate et elle s'installe au milieu d'une centaine d'enfants qui se sont installés sur le tapis rouge. _

_Une jeune fille s'installe sur ses genoux et l'Officier ne fait rien pour la repousser. Elle semble dans son élément au milieu d'eux et le discours qu'elle nous livre est fait pour eux autant que pour leurs parents. Des mots simples pour des idées fortes. Rien ne semble les perturber, même l'apparition de Supergirl et du Gardien venus aider les pompiers à distribuer de l'eau à la foule qui souffre de la chaleur ne la dérange pas._

_Et lorsque la fille d'acier propose une bouteille à l'héroïne du jour, son regard semble emplit de fierté. Celui de l'Officier Danvers dit son respect pour la fille à la cape avec laquelle elle travaille. Mais leurs gestes semblent dire qu'il existe plus qu'une relation de travail entre les deux femmes, comme deux sœurs._

_Une fois qu'elle s'est assurée que tout le monde ait pu se désaltérer, Alexandra Danvers reprend son discours comme si rien ne s'était passé. Les questions des enfants sont plus efficaces que des relances de journalistes. Elle jongle avec leurs mots et leurs idées avec une facilité que je lui envie. Quand son discours se termine, personne ne songe à applaudir. Comme une bonne musique existe que par ses silences, les paroles de l'Officier prennent leur puissance dans le calme de la foule. _

_La petite fille dans ses bras s'est endormie. Alors elle se relève en faisant attention et sans rien montrer de la douleur qui doit l'habiter, Alexandra Danvers traverse la foule pour rendre l'enfant à ses parents. Honnêtement, si la cérémonie n'avait pas été filmée, je n'aurais pas pu parler de la foule qui encore une fois s'approprie cette journée pas comme les autres en chantant __Imagine__ pour clôturer un moment de communion._

_7 juin 2019, premier jour à National City. 7 juin 2019, premier jour dans la ville des héros du quotidien._

_E. H. »_

\- A quoi tu penses ?

La voix de Kara le ramena au moment présent.

\- A ta sœur et à l'article que je lui ai écrit.

\- Je t'ai dit que je lui avais donné ?

\- Oui, répondit-il en souriant. Elle t'en a parlé ?

\- Non. Mais on n'est pas là pour parler d'elle, s'exclama d'un coup Kara.

\- On est là pour quoi alors ?

\- Pour boire un coup ensemble.

\- D'accord ! Mais une condition.

\- Accepté !

\- Pas l'Alien's Bar.

\- Si tu veux. Pourquoi ?

Alors qu'ils montaient dans l'ascenseur, Eddy tenta d'expliquer ses envies à sa petite-amie. Il ne voulait pas être vu dans un bar pro-aliens alors qu'il voulait investir un groupe anti-aliens. Malgré le dégoût que pouvait lui apporter cette idée, la cadette des Danvers accepta.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, les deux amoureux poussaient la porte d'un bar de la banlieue de National City. Eddy avait réussi à convaincre la reporter sommeillant en Kara de l'accompagner dans un bar où le groupe qu'il souhaitait infiltrer avait ses habitudes. L'ambiance y était proche de l'Alien's Bar à première vue mais quand la cadette des Danvers découvrit une photo de sa sœur en uniforme accompagnée d'une légende déclarant : « Officier Danvers, une vraie héroïne humaine ! », elle eût un haut le cœur. Elle se promit également de ne jamais dire cela à son aînée sinon elle risquait de venir faire un scandale ici.

* * *

**RAR :**

**J**** :**** Moi aussi j'adore écrire ce genre de moments qui révèlent les faiblesses des personnages qui agissent comme des héros en permanence. On ne peut pas être forte comme Alex sans avoir ses propres blessures et il faut le reconnaître sous peine d'exploser un jour en vol.**

**HeroWitch**** :**** C'est sûr que j'ai mis un paquet de symboles dans le chapitre précédent. Je pense que de travailler avec J'onn depuis un moment aide Alex à gagner en sagesse. Elle est une excellente soeur et amie mais elle n'est pas parfaite et en a conscience. Sûrement trop puisqu'elle à plutôt tendance à se rabaisser...**


	35. Chapitre 34 : Une soirée ordinaire ?

**Bonjour à toutes et tous !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous appréciez toujours cette histoire. J'ai une pensée pour J et HeroWitch qui m'abreuvent de reviews qui me motivent à écrire cette histoire. Mais aussi pour tous les lecteurs de l'ombre. Merci à tous de suivre cette histoire/aventure.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 34 : Une soirée ordinaire ?

La superhéroïne de National City parcourait le ciel de sa ville pour éviter de trop réfléchir mais les idées noires qui envahissaient son esprit lui disaient qu'il était trop tard pour cela. Elle était heureuse d'avoir passé un peu de temps avec Eddy mais quand il lui avait proposé de continuer la soirée chez lui, elle avait profité de l'occasion pour stopper ce rendez-vous qui la dérangeait.

Kara savait que le discours que lui avait donné Eddy sur la place des aliens sur Terre avait été impacté par l'environnement dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Mais l'écouter parler de Supergirl comme un risque pour National City et une World Killer en puissance avait retourné l'estomac de la Kryptonienne. Bien sûr, elle avait argumenté en faveur de la fille d'acier sous prétexte de leur relation amicale. Mais rien n'avait semblé ébranler le jeune homme.

Se laissant porter par les courants d'airs, la jeune Danvers se retrouva à proximité de l'appartement de sa meilleure amie. Les lumières allumées de l'appartement de la Luthor laissaient penser qu'elle non plus ne dormait pas à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Mais alors qu'elle allait se poser, Supergirl entendit son oreillette s'activer et un agent du DEO lui signaler un vol dans une boutique au Sud de la ville.

Dans un virage serré, parfaitement maîtrisé, elle fit demi-tour. L'adrénaline commençait à se répandre dans ses veines. Réduisant les frottements de l'air sur elle, elle parcourut la distance qui la séparait des lieux du crime en seulement quelques secondes. Et malgré l'inertie de son vol, son atterrissage se fit tout en douceur. Supergirl entendait les sirènes de police qui arrivaient au loin, ils seraient là dans 3 min 40 selon elle. Son estimation fût rapidement confirmée par l'agent du DEO qui veillait sur elle ce soir.

Kara utilisa sa vision X-ray pour repérer les malfrats. Au nombre de 3 dans le bâtiment, elle demanda le lieu le plus pratique pour les intercepter à la personne dans son oreille. Elle se doutait qu'un complice se trouvait dans le coin sans réussir à le localiser. Quand elle exprima son regret, la cadette des Danvers entendit une voix qu'elle n'avait pas imaginée lui répondre :

\- Je m'en occupe Supergirl.

\- Merci Gardien.

L'instant d'après, il n'y avait plus de trace de la fille d'acier sur le trottoir. Usant de sa super vitesse, Kara avait rejoint le couloir que lui avait indiqué l'agent du DEO. 5 secondes plus tard, les trois bandits firent leur apparition de l'autre côté du couloir. Comme souvent, leur premier réflexe fut de décharger leurs armes automatiques sur la Kryptonienne. Kara Zor-El ne fit aucun mouvement attendant que la pluie de balles s'arrête. Elle avait vérifié que le bâtiment était vide et qu'aucune balle perdue ne risquait de blesser quelqu'un.

\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé le chauffeur, résonna la voix de James sur la ligne de communication. Croisement de la 7e et de Lincoln.

\- Je me connecte à la caméra, lui apprit l'agent qui les secondait.

Les criminels face à Kara tentèrent une nouvelle solution pour déstabiliser la superhéroïne qui les attendait toujours bras croisé au milieu de leur chemin de sortie. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle s'était révélée, Supergirl vit les trois personnes cagoulées allumer des briquets pour les jeter sur les liasses de billets. Souriant devant la nouveauté qu'elle se promit de raconter à ses amis, Kara décida de passer à l'action.

Un froid arctique apparut dans le couloir alors qu'elle utilisait son souffle givré pour éteindre les flammes. Deux mouvements plus tard, les trois fuyards étaient les mains vides. Les policiers qui étaient arrivés saluèrent l'héroïne d'un signe de tête avant de les embarquer.

\- Tout va bien Gardien ? demanda Kara qui entendait la respiration laborieuse de son ami à travers l'oreillette.

\- Je crois que je n'aurais pas dû autant manger pendant les fêtes mais tout va bien.

\- Euh… Supergirl, un autre bandit vient d'apparaître dans le dos du Gardien et il a un lance-roquettes.

Sans plus de réflexions, Kara se précipita vers son ami. Elle fit attention à ne pas détruire les murs, sa sœur lui ayant fait récemment la morale sur les coûts de ses interventions. Et quand elle arriva dans l'avenue, elle ne put que constater que le photographe était dans de sales draps. S'il semblait maîtriser son combat au corps-à-corps, le second malfrat le visait avec son arme. Supergirl s'élança au moment où le voleur appuya sur la gâchette.

Poussant au maximum ses capacités, la Kryptonienne parvint à doubler l'ogive. Dans un savant mouvement de cape et d'elle-même, la roquette se retrouva prisonnière de l'étoffe et explosa sans causer le moindre dégât. Enfin pas tout à fait puisque Supergirl eût la sensation qu'une lame s'enfonçait dans ses côtes là où l'étoffe laissait un espace qu'elle avait comblé de son corps.

Ignorant le coup, Kara se précipita sur le tireur pour le désarmer et l'enfermer dans le fourgon de police. Quand elle en ressortit, le Gardien amenait le dernier malfrat aux forces de l'ordre. Ils restèrent quelques minutes pour expliquer leur version des faits aux enquêteurs. Quand ils furent libérés par les agents de police. Kara raccompagna son ami jusqu'à sa moto.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je te ramène, lui proposa la Kryptonienne.

\- Ça va, ce n'est que quelques bleus. Et si j'ai un souci, je peux toujours utiliser cela, dit James en lui montrant la montre à son poignet. Et toi aussi, tu peux rentrer te reposer, tu sembles fatiguée.

\- Je vais y penser, répondit Kara.

Elle ne s'attarda pas ne voulant pas plus inquiéter son ami mais en réalité, ses côtes lui faisaient toujours mal et ses oreilles sifflaient. Pourtant ce n'est qu'une arrestation de routine. Redécollant, elle reprit son vol de croisière. En revenant devant chez Lena, elle eût le bonheur de voir qu'une pancarte était apparue contre la vitre.

« La baie vitrée est ouverte, entre. »

Ainsi le message qu'elle avait envoyé en traversant la ville avait réussi à partir. Kara sourit en posant ses pieds sur le balcon de Lena. En s'approchant de la vitre, elle aperçut son amie en plein morceau de piano. Le plus délicatement possible, elle fit coulisser le panneau et remit ses lunettes sur son nez.

Petit à petit, sa nouvelle armure se disloqua pour devenir un simple cube que la Kryptonienne attrapa au vol. Ce nouveau système était le cadeau de Noël de Lena et Winn et elle ne se lassait pas de le voir à l'action. Pour s'équiper, elle n'avait qu'à lancer le cube en l'air et la magie opérait.

Alors qu'elle rangeait son armure, elle croisa le regard de la Luthor qui lui sourit. Puis après avoir fini son morceau, elle se leva pour accueillir correctement son amie dans un câlin. D'un geste, elle invita son amie à s'installer alors qu'elle lui demandait ce qui l'amenait chez elle à cette heure de la nuit :

\- Une superhéroïne se doit de veiller sur sa ville, se justifia la cadette des Danvers. Et toi, qu'est-ce qui te tient éveillée ?

\- Une envie de jouer jusqu'au petit matin.

\- Je comprends. Tu vas bien Lena ?

La Luthor ne répondit pas mais elle se réinstalla à son instrument. Elle hésita un moment, puis se rappela que la musique était sa façon de communiquer à une époque et décida qu'il était temps que ça le redevienne. Alors, elle débuta le morceau qui s'était imposé à son esprit.

Lena vit le sourire de Kara quand elle reconnut la chanson phare du film _A star is born_. Mais alors que la femme d'affaire chantait le premier couplet, le visage de la Kryptonienne devint plus sérieux. Elle cherchait à comprendre le message que tentait de lui faire parvenir la femme au piano.

Cela n'empêcha pas Kara de se mettre dans la peau de Lady Gaga et d'interpréter le second couplet de _Shallow_ avec une maîtrise impressionnante. Alors qu'elles chantaient ensemble les vocalises, les deux amies oublièrent le sens de la chanson pour simplement profiter du moment qu'elles partageaient.

Quand elles eurent terminé le morceau, Lena proposa à Kara de s'installer dans le canapé pour discuter. Acceptant la parade aux questions, la cadette des Danvers accepta et laissa son amie aller chercher du vin pour agrémenter leur discussion. Les bourdonnements dans sa tête n'avaient pas disparus même si elle les avait momentanément oubliés le temps de la chanson. Posant deux doigts sur chacune de ses tempes, la Kryptonienne commença à les masser.

\- Maux de tête ? demanda Lena en ramenant les verres et la bouteille.

Kara sursauta en entendant son amie si proche, elle avait fermé les yeux pour fuir la lumière qui lui semblait plus forte que d'habitude. Elle ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette impression d'avoir un marteau-piqueur dans le crâne.

Lena observait son amie avec une pointe d'inquiétude, elle avait la sensation qu'elle souffrait d'un mal intérieur. Ne voulant pas brusquer Kara qui avait refermé les yeux mais avec la volonté de la soulager, elle s'approcha d'elle et s'assit à ses côtés dans le sofa. Puis, délicatement, elle l'invita à s'allonger de manière à ce que sa tête se pose sur ses genoux et posa ses mains sur les tempes de son amie. La fraicheur qu'elles dégageaient sembla apporter un soulagement à la Kryptonienne.

Après quelques minutes comme cela sans que Kara ne semblait pas aller mieux, Lena soupira. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution… Appeler Alex. Mais quand elle rapprocha sa main de son poignet, elle fût interrompue par la Kryptonienne qui lui murmura :

\- Pas Alex… S'il te plaît…

* * *

**RAR :**

**HeroWitch**** :**** Merci, j'avais un peu peur que ce chapitre ne marche pas alors je suis content de le voir apprécié.**

**J**** :**** Il y a souvent des personnages qu'on a plus du mal à accepter. Je ne t'en veux pas pour Eddy et te propose juste d'attendre de voir ce qu'il va devenir (ou pas) dans cette histoire.**

**Tes mots m'ont touché, je ne pensais pas avoir autant d'impact sur vos vies et savoir que ce discours qui m'a tant obsédé que je ne l'ai pas écrit dans la foulée des chapitres précédents mais en avance dans un bus en allant au boulot t'as touché m'honore. Il reste effectivement un de mes chapitres préférés et je suis heureux de voir que c'est partagé.**


	36. Chapitre 35 : Une nuit mouvementée

**Bonjour à toutes et tous !**

**Je vois mon avance fondre en ce moment mais sachez que le chapitre 50 sera bientôt écrit et comme dans la saison 1 je vais essayer d'en faire quelque chose de spécial (enfin dans la saison 1, c'est devenu le 51 mais chuut). En tout cas, je suis heureux de vous voir cette histoire avec toujours d'enthousiasme donc merci à vous.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 35 : Nuit mouvementée

\- Pas Alex… S'il te plaît… supplia Kara en grimaçant.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Lena qui ne comprenait pas.

\- J'veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète…

La Luthor soupira en passant une main dans ces cheveux. Elle était face à un dilemme. Elle voulait soulager la Kryptonienne mais elle était impuissante. Lena n'imaginait personne d'autre que l'aînée des Danvers pour soigner sa sœur. Finalement, un gémissement de Kara la décida. En ignorant la supplique douloureuse de la Kryptonienne, elle attrapa son téléphone.

Avant d'appeler, Lena déposa la tête de son amie sur un cousin. Puis elle baissa la puissance des lampes. Cela sembla aider un peu Kara. Puis elle passa dans la partie nuit de son appartement dans le vain espoir que la Kryptonienne n'entende pas sa conversation.

Alors qu'elle désespérait de réussir à joindre l'agente du DEO, la voix endormie d'Alex lui répondit enfin :

\- Danvers.

\- Alex, c'est Lena.

\- J'ai beau t'adorer Lena, mais t'as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison de m'appeler à … 2h du matin.

\- C'est Kara.

Les trois mots de la Luthor réveillèrent l'aînée des Danvers aussi efficacement qu'une douche froide.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est comme il y a un mois. Elle semble souffrir de maux de têtes.

\- J'imagine que tu n'as pas de lampes solaires chez toi, l'agente du DEO réfléchissait à toute vitesse en s'habillant.

\- Non, mais j'ai la sensation que ce n'a l'aiderait pas…

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Alex étonnée.

\- Je ne saurais pas dire, j'ai l'impression que son environnement l'agresse. J'ai dû éteindre la lumière et j'avais la sensation qu'elle percevait mes murmures comme des cris. Je ne prétends pas savoir ce que c'était à son arrivée sur Terre, mais ça ressemble à ce qu'elle m'a raconté.

\- Je vois. Essaye de fermer et d'occulter tes fenêtres. Si tu as un casque anti-bruit ou des bouchons d'oreille, tente de le lui mettre et soit présente. J'arrive, je suis en train de descendre les escaliers.

\- Merci Alex, mais ne va pas te tuer pour sauver Kara. Tu peux prendre ton temps, je suis avec elle.

Pour toute réponse, la Luthor eût le silence. L'aînée des Danvers avait raccroché. Elle soupira et décida de rejoindre Kara. Comme quelques minutes plus tôt, la Kryptonienne était roulée en position fœtale sur le canapé. Après avoir fermé fenêtres, rideaux et volets, Lena pensa à prévenir la sécurité de son immeuble de l'arrivée d'Alexandra et s'installa à côté de son amie.

Quand elle sentit sa montre vibrer, Lena devina que l'agente du DEO ne tarderait pas à passer le pas de sa porte. D'un geste du doigt, elle déverrouilla sa porte. Lorsqu'Alex arriva à l'étage de la Luthor, elle trouva la porte entrouverte et elle fit son possible pour l'ouvrir sans faire de bruits. La propriétaire de L-Corp vit apparaître l'aînée des Danvers le souffle court. Malgré les risques Alexandra avait tout fait pour rejoindre sa sœur, décidément quand il était question de Kara, sa grande sœur ne faisait plus attention à elle.

En deux enjambées Alex était aux côtés de la Kryptonienne. Lena lui laissa sa place et rapidement, comme dans les mois qui avaient suivi l'arrivée sur Terre de Kara, l'aînée prit sa sœur dans ses bras en plaçant son oreille contre son cœur. La cadette lui avait toujours dit que les battements de son cœur avaient été des catalyseurs pour son ouïe hyper développée. Les années avançant, Alex n'avait plus eu besoin de faire ces gestes mais elle ne les avait jamais oubliés.

La Luthor observait de loin, les gestes tendres de l'agente envers sa sœur un long moment. Les gémissements de Kara s'étaient tus depuis un moment soulageant son amie et sa respiration était calme signe qu'elle dormait à présent. Mais Lena entendait toujours les murmures d'Alexandra, elle se leva donc pour rejoindre l'aînée des deux sœurs. Elle remarqua immédiatement les larmes qui coulaient en silence sur les joues de l'agente. Délicatement, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie et lui dit :

\- Je crois qu'elle dort et qu'elle serait mieux dans un lit.

Alex se reprit avant d'ouvrir ses yeux, son regard se posa sur le visage apaisé de sa sœur. D'une caresse, elle recoiffa Kara puis elle hocha la tête à Lena. La Luthor proposa de l'aider à porter la Kryptonienne mais l'aînée refusa et souleva sa cadette comme si c'était son bien le plus précieux. Sans un bruit, la propriétaire de l'appartement la guida jusqu'à sa chambre d'amis. Après s'être assuré que Kara serait confortable, Alexandra ressortit de la pièce Lena sur ses talons.

\- Je ne comprends ce qu'elle a… avoua Alex.

\- Est-ce que la fatigue pourrait être la cause de ses malaises ? demanda Lena.

\- Je ne crois pas, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme cela. Tu as raison quand tu dis que cela ressemble à ses débuts sur Terre.

\- Que peut-on faire ?

\- J'en sais rien, soupira l'aînée des Danvers. Je suis aussi impuissante qu'à l'époque. Peut-être que maman aura une idée…

\- Alors je l'emmènerais à Midvale demain.

\- Merci…

Le fait qu'Alex ne cherche pas à l'accompagner perturba Lena. Elle n'avait jamais vu l'agente du DEO si abattue même lorsque Samantha était emprisonnée. Son malaise était palpable et la Luthor n'avait aucune idée pour la réconforter. Usant encore une fois de la seule cartouche qu'elle possédait, Lena envoya un message à Sam en espérant que ça la réveillerait. Après s'être rafraîchie le visage, Alexandra la remercia d'avoir appelé et s'en alla.

Alex était en train de sortir de l'élévateur de l'immeuble de la Luthor quand son téléphone vibra. Elle observa le message sur son écran de veille et ne sut que faire.

« Baie vitrée de la cuisine ouverte. N'hés… »

Son téléphone indiquait Samantha comme expéditeur. Il n'y avait que Lena qui avait pu prévenir sa petite amie. Une nouvelle vibration, un nouveau message.

« Viens, je ne poserais pas de questions »

La proposition de la mère de famille d'une nuit au creux de ses bras sans avoir à se montrer forte ni à devoir expliquer son mal être finit par décider l'agente du DEO. Elle remonta dans sa voiture et prit la direction de la maison des Arias.

Quand Alex rentra dans sa chambre, Sam ne dit rien et se contenta d'ouvrir la couette pour que celle qu'elle aime s'y réfugie avec elle. Se déshabillant rapidement, Alexandra rejoint sa petite amie et se blottit contre elle, reproduisant la position qu'avait Kara dans ses bras une heure plus tôt.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Samantha fût heureuse de voir que sa petite-amie n'avait pas fui. Un bras passé autour de sa taille et ses jambes emmêlées aux siennes, la Danvers semblait avoir réussi à trouver un sommeil plus paisible. D'un coup d'œil, la femme d'affaire regarda son réveil. Il lui restait 5 minutes avant que la radio ne s'allume, signe qu'elle devait se lever. Elle décida de mettre se temps à profit pour réveiller la femme dans ses bras de la façon la plus douce qu'il soit.

La sensation légère d'une caresse sur son omoplate fut la première chose que sentit Alex en se réveillant. Puis la chaleur du corps dans ses bras lui rappela qu'elle avait débarqué chez les Arias au milieu de la nuit. Ne voulant pas affronter à nouveau la dure réalité qui alliait la mauvaise santé de sa sœur et le show de Loïs Lane qui arrivait dans moins d'une semaine, elle se blottit un peu plus contre Samantha. Ce geste fit naître le rire cristallin de la mère de famille.

\- Debout, dit Sam, sinon je n'aurais pas le temps de me faire belle.

\- T'es toujours belle, bougonna Alex en resserrant encore un peu ses bras.

\- Peut-être mais j'aimerais ne pas avoir l'air de sortir du lit pour faire mon coming-out.

\- Quoi ?!

Alexandra se redressa tout d'un coup parfaitement réveillée.

\- J'ai eu Cat Grant hier soir au téléphone, elle m'a arrangée un rendez-vous avec Nia Nal de CatCo pour une interview. Et je compte profiter de l'occasion pour avouer que je sors avec une femme merveilleuse.

\- Tu veux le faire ou Cat t'a imposé de le faire ? demanda l'aînée des Danvers suspicieuse.

\- Je reconnais que c'est son idée mais je suis prête à le faire.

\- Tu es sûre ? l'interrogea Alex en lui prenant la main.

\- Certaine, j'ai envie de le faire parce que j'ai envie de dire au monde entier que je suis aimée par une femme formidable, déclara Sam en posant une main sur la joue de l'autre femme. Si en plus, ça peut aider mon futur en prévoyant la bombe qui est au-dessus de notre tête alors je n'hésite pas.

\- Je n'aime pas la façon dont la Maison Blanche nous impose tout ça, avoua l'agente du DEO. On s'était promis qu'on irait à notre rythme.

\- Quelque part c'est notre rythme, c'est notre histoire et ses aléas qui nous font avancer.

\- Tu as sûrement raison.

Pour clore la discussion autant que les doutes de sa petite-amie, Samantha posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Alex. Si elle sortit du lit pour s'habiller, l'aînée des Danvers se roula dans la couette en se plaignant du froid en dehors du lit. Encore une fois le rire de la mère de famille retentit. C'est le moment que choisit Ruby pour toquer à la porte.

En entrant dans la chambre, elle montra sa joie de voir Alex alors que la susnommée avait juste envie de se cacher sous les draps. Profitant d'avoir les deux femmes de sa vie, Sam leur demanda leur avis sur sa tenue. Et les rires remplirent la maison des Arias tout le temps où elles se préparèrent faisant oublier les soucis de Kara à sa sœur.

Quand sa petite-amie la déposa au pied du DEO, Alexandra la remercia pour la nuit et lui rappela leur rendez-vous le soir même dans le bâtiment. En effet, Samantha avait décidé de venir voir son pod aujourd'hui. Elle préférait savoir si elle venait réellement de Krypton avant que sa double identité en tant que Reign n'apparaisse à la une des journaux.

* * *

**RAR :**

**J**** :**** C'est frustrant de te voir poser autant de questions (bonnes en plus) sans pouvoir rien te dire. J'espère que la réaction de Lena dans ce chapitre a au moins répondit à cette interrogation. En tout cas, merci d'être toujours là !  
(C'est vraiment très frustrant de ne pas pouvoir te répondre)**

**HeroWitch**** :**** Y a aucun soucis, tu n'as pas à de commenter à la seconde près. Super 100e épisode d'après moi et quel plaisir de revoir Sam... Et sa remarque quand elles sont à Metropolis avec Lena m'a juste fait pensé à mon histoire et c'est tellement vrai. Lena n'est pas cette femme de la saison 5. Enfin bref, les trois derniers épisodes de la saison 5 font déjà partis de mes préférés je crois...**

**Effectivement, il se passe quelque chose mais je ne peux pas en parler comme avec J. Désolé de vous faire poser autant de questions.**


	37. Chapitre 36 : Le doute s'installe

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

**Je suis désolé, j'ai eu un week-end chargé donc je n'ai pas eu le temps de préparer mon chapitre pour le poster ce matin. Mais du coup, le voilà maintenant...**

**Merci pour vos reviews, avec La Chef, on les lit toutes avec attention. D'ailleurs, elle se demande pourquoi tout le monde n'apprécie pas Eddy. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 36 : Le doute s'installe

Alexandra Danvers faisait les cent pas dans le hall de l'immeuble qui abritait les locaux du DEO. Un œil extérieur aurait pu associer son stress à celui d'une mariée attendant sa belle à l'autel. Si elle attendait effectivement sa bien-aimée, l'agente ne se mariait pas avec elle aujourd'hui. Mais les conséquences de ce rendez-vous étaient presque aussi importantes. Dans moins de deux heures, les deux femmes connaîtront les origines de Samantha.

Si pour la mère de famille c'était l'accomplissement d'une recherche menée durant de longues années, pour l'aînée des Danvers c'était leur futur qui était en jeu. Bien entendu, elle n'abandonnerait pas la cheffe d'entreprise, mais l'épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête ne serait pas la même si Sam était Kryptonienne.

Samantha sourit tendrement en poussant la porte du building, la vue d'une Alex tournant en rond était une preuve supplémentaire s'il en fallait de l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Elle était impressionnée jour après jour de lire de plus en plus facilement les expressions de celle qui avait pris une place de choix dans sa vie. Par exemple, la ride qui était apparue sur son front était le signe d'une intense réflexion.

Décidant de mettre fin à ses innombrables interrogations, Sam s'approcha d'Alex qui ne l'avait toujours pas vu et la prit dans ses bras. Après un tendre baiser, les deux femmes se séparèrent et alors qu'elles prenaient la direction de l'ascenseur, la cheffe d'affaire demanda :

\- Alors comment s'est passé ta journée ?

\- Rien d'exceptionnel. Kara est rentrée de Midvale cet après-midi.

\- Qu'en penses ta mère ? demanda Sam que l'aînée des Danvers avait rapidement informé.

\- Surmenage. J'ai du mal à y croire car les temps ont été plutôt calmes ces dernières semaines.

\- Tu oublies son combat d'hier face à un lance-roquette.

\- Si tu savais ce qu'elle a déjà vécu, éluda Alex.

Samantha se retint de faire le moindre commentaire car sa petite-amie ne semblait pas ouverte à la discussion. Heureusement pour la mère de famille, elles arrivèrent enfin à leur étage. Kara les attendait dans son costume de Supergirl et discutait avec Winn. Lena était absente à la demande de Sam, celle-ci craignait de faire quelque chose d'atroce et souhaitait que sa meilleure amie ne voie pas cela. Elle avait donc demandé à son amie de s'occuper de sa fille pour une partie de la soirée.

A peine furent-elles arrivées à hauteur de leurs amis qu'Alex attrapa l'informaticien par le bras et l'entraîna à l'écart pour discuter des mesures de sécurité. Kara accueillit Sam par une accolade et lui demanda :

\- Pas trop stressée ?

\- Non, ta sœur accapare tout le stress autour d'elle, il ne me reste rien.

Les deux rirent jusqu'aux larmes de cette affirmation si juste. Puis la cheffe d'affaire avoua tout de même à la Kryptonienne qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup travaillé aujourd'hui trop occupée à imaginer ce qui pourrait se passer. La fille d'acier prit le temps d'expliquer à son amie sa propre découverte de son vaisseau.

Kara venait de terminer ses explications que Winn et Alexandra étaient de retour. Ils commencèrent à expliquer à Sam le déroulé de l'expérience :

\- Il y a deux sas pour rentrer dans le hangar qui contient ton pod, débuta l'informaticien. Tu seras dans l'un d'eux et Kara dans le second. Avec Alex, on va suivre ta progression à travers les caméras mais on sera en liaison radio à chaque instant.

\- Quels sont les risques ? demanda la mère de famille d'un seul coup très sérieuse.

\- On n'en a aucune idée, avoua Winn en voyant que l'aînée des Danvers ne parlait toujours pas.

\- Est-ce que vous avez réfléchi aux différents scénarii possibles ? questionna à son tour Kara qui n'avait pas préparé l'opération passant sa journée à Midvale.

\- J'en ai identifié quelques-uns, expliqua le jeune homme. Petit un, il ne se passe rien. C'est peu probable et ça ne nous donnerait aucune donnée.

\- Cela voudrait dire que je ne suis pas Kryptonienne ? interrogea Samantha.

\- On ne peut pas conclure si le vaisseau ne réagit pas. Kara a essayé de l'ouvrir et il n'a pas bougé, pour autant elle est bien Kryptonienne.

\- Donc si le pod s'ouvre, je suis de Krypton, conclut la femme d'affaire.

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai non plus. – Winn grimaça, il commençait à être mal à l'aise. Il aurait aimé qu'Alex participe à la conversation mais elle se contentait de garder les bras croisés en regardant ses pieds. – Il y a eu des cas où des espèces non kryptoniennes ont eu des pods. Mais on pourra dire avec quasi-certitude que tu ne viens pas de notre planète.

\- Et les autres options ? demanda la fille d'acier en voyant que cette nouvelle travaillait son amie.

\- Petit deux, le pod s'ouvre et Reign revient… dit d'une petite voix le chef de la R&D du DEO. Dans ce cas, Kara, tu devras administrer le sérum à Sam. Petit trois, le pod s'ouvre et il en sort quelque chose, virus, robot, etc. Dans ce cas, il faudra attendre qu'on valide la viabilité de la pièce avant que Kara vienne t'aider si besoin.

\- Il n'y a aucune option qui se passe bien ? demanda d'une petite voix Sam qui sentait le stress monter en elle.

\- Si, la quatre, celle où le pod s'ouvre et il ne se passe rien, répondit Winn.

\- Mais tu as dit que ça ne prouverait rien, s'étonna Kara.

\- C'est le cas, ça ne peut qu'aider Sam dans sa quête mais tu ne sortiras certainement pas d'ici avec des certitudes, s'excusa le scientifique.

La mère de famille hocha la tête comprenant que Winn faisait de son mieux. Alors que son regard ne lâchait pas sa petite amie qui n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis le début de la conversation, Samantha vit du coin de l'œil que Kara et Winn s'éloigner pour leur laisser leur intimité. Alexandra, elle ne sembla pas le remarquer puisqu'elle restait dans son mutisme. Après de longues minutes de silence, la cheffe d'affaire se décida à bouger l'agente du DEO.

\- Tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

Si elle n'avait pas voulu entrer en confrontation, c'était raté. Mais cela ne sembla pas plus émouvoir Alex qui mit de longues secondes avant d'avouer :

\- Je ne sais plus si c'est une bonne idée…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'on n'a aucune vision sur ce qui va se passer. Parce que je ne sais pas ce que tu espères et donc je ne sais pas comment je dois réagir… Parce qu'il y a des risques et que je ne pourrais rien faire… Parce qu'il y a trop d'inconnues…

\- Stop, déclara la mère de famille en attrapant le visage de sa belle pour qu'elle la regarde dans les yeux. Arrête Alex, tu n'as pas à te mettre la pression. C'est mon histoire… Je n'aurais même pas du te demander de m'accompagner car tu n'as pas à porter ce poids.

\- Jamais je ne te laisserais seule face à ton passé ! s'écria Alex. Je ne peux pas, pas après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Tu m'as guérie de mes blessures et de la plupart de mes doutes. J'étais au plus mal et seule. Puis tu m'as ouvert la porte.

\- Et j'ai laissé entrer Reign, je t'ai blessée et j'ai failli te tuer.

-Pourtant je suis debout devant toi aujourd'hui. Alors ce qu'il a failli se passer n'a pas d'importance, dit l'agente dans un sourire. Ce qui compte c'est le soutien sans faille que tu m'as donné et que je veux te rendre.

-La seule chose que je veux de toi, Alex, c'est une promesse.

Les mots de l'Arias firent trembler l'aînée des Danvers. Cela lui rappelait toujours la promesse qu'elle avait brisé un jour et l'éloignement qui s'en était suivi.

\- Tant que tu ne me demandes pas de t'abattre…

\- Non, je veux que tu me dises que quoiqu'on découvre aujourd'hui, cela ne changera pas ton regard sur moi.

\- Je ne peux pas te dire ça. Mais je peux t'affirmer que quelle que soit la planète d'où tu es originaire, je t'aime.

Leurs lèvres s'unirent comme pour sceller le serment. Et Samantha pensa aux mots de l'agente du DEO quelques minutes plus tard quand sa main se posa sur son pod.

* * *

**RAR :**

**HeroWitch**** :**** Merci pour ton commentaire ! Kara va mieux mais pour combien de temps et Sam vit quelque chose d'important avec la découverte de son pod.**

**J**** :**** Je suis désolée de mettre autant de temps à faire avancer l'intrigue mais en même temps, tout ne peut pas se résoudre en un chapitre ou un épisode de 40 min ;)  
C'est une évidence qu'Alex est la mieux placée (et le restera) pour prendre soin de Kara, leurs liens sont aussi puissant que les pouvoirs de la cadette.  
Tu m'excuseras, encore une fois, je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions pour le moment, sinon pour te dire que Kara va mieux puisqu'elle est là pour Sam.  
Je pense que Sam a compris l'importance de l'opinion publique dans cette histoire autant que ses sentiments pour Alex se sont développés, donc elle est prête pour ce coming-out.  
Désolé, j'ai refait stressé Alex...**

**Keyenix**** :**** Bienvenu à toi et merci pour ton commentaire !  
Une soirée pour lire toute la saison 1, je suis impressionné... Parce qu'il y a quand même beaucoup de choses.  
J'ai moi-même eu des doutes sur cette saison 2 mais la Chef m'a beaucoup aidé comme d'habitude et j'ai pris de l'avance pour poster m'assurant que j'avais quelque chose de solide avant de vous le proposer. En même temps, j'ai toujours eu énormément de mal à abandonner les personnages de mes histoires et donc cette suite s'écrit avec toujours autant de plaisir.  
Vous êtes nombreux à ne pas apprécier Eddy qui n'a rien fait de mal que de vouloir faire son métier mais chacun ses goûts... Non, je ne me suis pas inspiré de Spider-Man mais de Flash où dans la première saison, Eddie est le fiancé d'Iris.  
Pour finir, effectivement je laisse encore des questions sans réponses mais continuez à en donner car ça me motive et ça me montre aussi parfois les points que je dois conclure auxquels je n'ai pas toujours pensé.**


	38. Chapitre 37 : Le pod de Sam

**Bonjour à toutes et tous !**

**Aujourd'hui, on en apprend un peu plus sur Sam mais aussi sur Krypton par Kara, encore une fois je reprends des idées de ****saya4haji sur les coutumes kryptoniennes.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 37 : Le pod de Sam

_En kryptonien dans le texte_

Lorsque Samantha Arias toucha le vaisseau dans lequel elle avait été trouvée enfant, elle sentit une vague de bien-être l'envahir. Puis un hologramme apparut devant elle, il présentait un homme de grande taille qui tenait ce qui ressemblait à un casque sous le bras. Sur le torse de la personne matérialisée sous ses yeux, était dessiné un symbole qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas mais qui avait la même forme de diamant que le sigle de la Maison d'El. Alors qu'il prenait enfin la parole, elle eût le temps de remarquer les barrettes dorées dressées sur le col de sa veste lui rappelant les galons de l'uniforme d'Alexandra.

_\- Jia-Zod, ma fille, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour enregistrer ce message. Je suis Dev-Zod, commandant des armées de Krypton et malgré tout, je ne pourrais pas empêcher la chute de notre planète. J'ai programmé ce vaisseau pour qu'il suive à distance ceux de la Maison El. Malgré leur renom, je n'ai pas totalement confiance en eux mais je sais qu'ils sont ceux qui ont le plus de chance de réussite. J'espère que c'est le bon choix._

_« A trois ans, j'imagine que tu n'auras plus de souvenirs de nous, ta mère et moi, mais sache que quoi que nous devenions, nous t'aimons. Pour qu'un jour, tu puisses porter haut les couleurs de notre Maison, tu trouveras dans la cache de ce vaisseau un cristal qui enferme l'histoire de notre famille. Tu trouveras aussi ton bracelet, puisses-tu un jour, le lasser au bras de la personne que tu aimes._

_« Prends soin de toi ma fille._

La vision disparut et les larmes inondèrent le visage de la mère de famille. Le discours de son père avait ravivé quelques souvenirs de sa vie sur Krypton. Un repas en famille, une chanson que chantait sa mère et la barbe naissante de son père qui la réveillait quand il venait l'embrasser le soir dans son lit. C'est en se remémorant son passé aimant qu'elle se rendit compte que le discours qu'elle avait entendu était en kryptonien et que pourtant elle l'avait compris.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Alex rageait contre les écrans de leur poste d'observation et sur le pauvre Winn. Au moment où sa petite-amie était entré en contact avec le métal du pod, les écrans s'étaient brouillés et les haut-parleurs avaient renvoyé des sifflements insupportables. Il fallut quelques minutes à son ami pour réussir à reconnecter le système et la vision qui s'offrit à elle la laissa sans voix. Sam volait à un mètre au-dessus du sol, le visage couvert de larmes mais il semblait émanait de tout son être une aura de puissance.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda l'agente.

\- Je crois, lui répondit la mère de famille en effaçant les traces de ses pleurs.

\- Sa montre donne des résultats cohérents, ajouta Winn en retenant le « Pour une Kryptonienne » qu'il avait sur le bout des lèvres.

\- Kara va venir te chercher, décida après quelques secondes d'hésitation Alex.

Elle ne voulait pas que la femme d'affaire s'aperçoive d'un coup qu'elle était en train de voler et qu'elle se mette à paniquer. Alors qu'elle voyait sa sœur apparaître sur les écrans de contrôle, elle entendit la voix de Samantha dire d'une voix claire et cristalline :

_\- I threv Jia-Zod._

La nouvelle sembla déstabiliser un temps Kara avant qu'elle ne demande à sa sœur et Winn de les laisser en tête à tête. Son aînée hésita un moment avant d'accepter la demande, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se jouait devant elle et cela l'agaçait. Mais Alex devait apprendre à laisser les autres l'aider, surtout quand elle n'était pas spécialiste du sujet. La phrase de Samantha était du kryptonien, si l'agente du DEO ne l'avait pas totalement comprise, Kara, elle, devait en avoir compris le sens. Ruminant toujours ses pensées en remontant vers le centre opérationnel, Alexandra prit conscience que Winn l'avait suivi sans rien dire.

\- Winn ? débuta-t-elle.

\- Oui ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-dedans ?

\- D'après les relevés des capteurs, ça ressemble à la libération d'énergie de cristaux kryptoniens.

\- Alors, Sam est Kryptonienne… soupira Alex qui ne savait pas comment elle devait accueillir cette nouvelle.

\- Et alors ? lui demanda son ami.

\- Et alors, je ne sais pas… Une part de moi est heureuse de savoir que nous avions raisons et l'autre s'inquiète de ce que cela pourrait entraîner. Et si elle aussi voulait porter une cape pour sauver la ville ? Comment pourrais-je prendre soin d'elle et de Kara ? Et Ruby ? Que donne le croisement d'un homme avec une Kryptonienne ? J'ai trop de questions Winn…

\- Que tu n'es pas obligée de te poser toute seule. Nous sommes là pour t'aider, vous aider. Kara semble en connaître un bout.

\- Mais ne pas être certaine, sinon pourquoi nous demander de partir ?

\- Parce qu'il y a des choses qui leur appartiendront toujours qu'à elles, Alex. Elles viennent du même endroit et pas nous, rien ne pourra changer cela. Et si ça te rassure, dis-toi que l'une ou l'autre te raconteront un jour leur discussion. Il faut juste leur donner du temps, dit l'informaticien en posant une main réconfortante sur le bras de l'agente.

Un silence naquit dans la cabine de l'ascenseur et chacun retourna à ses pensées. Mais quand l'élévateur s'ouvrit sur l'openspace, la directrice adjointe retint son interlocuteur et attendit de croiser son regard pour lui dire sincèrement :

\- Merci.

\- Superfriends, répondit Winn en haussant les épaules dans un sourire.

\- Ça n'empêche, merci beaucoup.

\- De rien alors.

\- Et Winn ?

\- Oui ?

\- La semaine prochaine, je retourne voir Kelly… Est-ce que… tu pourrais ….

\- Je serais là, Alex. Tu diras « bière » ou rien et j'obéirai, lui répondit-il avec un sourire tendre.

\- Merci.

* * *

Plusieurs étages plus bas, Samantha et Kara étaient redescendues sur le sol ferme. La mère de famille avait un peu paniqué quand elle s'était rendu compte de sa position dans l'espace mais la fille d'acier l'avait aidé. Même si elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis son ordre à sa sœur, la présence de la cadette des Danvers avait quelque chose d'apaisant pour la cheffe d'entreprise qui avait l'impression de perdre la capacité de penser sous l'avalanche de questions que l'hologramme de son père avait créée. Mais alors que Sam allait poser une question, son regard tomba sur les larmes qui avaient envahies le visage de son amie.

\- Kara ?

_\- Jia… Jamais je n'aurais pensé que ton père te mettrait dans un pod… Je suis désolée… Si j'avais su… Je te jure… Que je t'aurais aidé bien plus tôt… _

\- Kara ! Je ne comprends pas ! Aide-moi, s'il te plaît ! demanda la mère de famille avec une voix laissant transparaître ses craintes.

Le changement de ton eût pour effet de sortir Supergirl de sa stupeur. D'un geste de la main, elle invita son amie à s'asseoir, profitant de ce répit pour rassembler ses idées. Puis après un n-ième soupir, Kara débuta son histoire.

\- Jia-Zod, tu…

\- Appelle-moi Sam, s'il te plaît, la coupa la femme d'affaire. Je ne suis pas encore prête pour mon nom kryptonien.

\- D'accord. Sam, tu viens de Krypton comme moi. Mais, si ma famille, les El, étaient reconnus pour leurs connaissances scientifiques, la tienne était liée au pouvoir militaire de notre planète.

\- Mon père a dit qu'il était commandant…

\- Tu as vu ton père ? demanda étonnée Kara qui, tout comme Alex et Winn, n'avait pas vu ni entendu l'apparition de l'hologramme.

\- Oui, enfin non. J'ai vu un enregistrement holographique.

\- Je vois… C'est vrai, il était commandant. Mais je me souviens plutôt de lui comme un homme grand mais très gentil et ta mère était la douceur incarnée.

\- Tu les connaissais ?! s'étonna Samantha.

\- Oui, comme je te connais… Dev-Zod, ton père, était le frère de Non-Zod, le mari de ma tante Astra.

\- On est de la même famille ?

\- Pas vraiment, nous n'avons pas de gênes communs. Et Non est devenu un El lors de son mariage. Mais je t'ai vu deux ou trois fois, lors de repas chez ma tante. _Je me souviens encore leur mariage et toi, si petite, qui venait de naître. Quand ta mère m'a proposé de te porter, j'avais tellement peur de te blesser mais tu m'as souris…_

_\- Mon père a dit qu'il n'avait pas toute confiance en vous, pourquoi ?_

_\- Parce qu'Astra et Non ont été les premiers à dire que nous courrions à notre perte sur Krypton. Malheureusement, quand personne ne les a écoutés, ils ont décidé de prendre les armes. Mes parents et les tiens ont eu de nombreuses disputes pour savoir comment gérer la situation, ce qui nous a séparé._

_\- Qu'elle est la fin de l'histoire ? _l'interrogea Sam qui avait du mal à tout retenir.

_\- Ma mère a piégé ma tante par mon intermédiaire et l'a jugée. Elle l'a envoyée à Fort Knozz avec Non. Quelques semaines plus tard, j'étais dans un pod et Krypton mourrait_.

Kara puisait dans ses ressources pour raconter le plus clairement possible les heures sombres de sa famille et sa planète. Quand Sam lui avait dit son nom de naissance, elle avait vécu un flashback puissant la ramenant au mariage d'Astra et Non. Elle s'était revue dans sa robe pâle prononçant son discours en faveur de l'union. Puis lors du bal, son père la faisant tournoyer sur la piste. Et finalement, tenant dans ses bras la petite Jia-Zod sous le regard bienveillant de leurs parents. Repenser à tout cela, lui coûtait car cela lui rappelait tout ce qu'elle n'avait plus. Mais pour Samantha, elle se remémorerait.

\- Mon père parle aussi d'un cristal qui contient des informations, comment je peux le lire ? demanda la mère de famille qui était revenu à l'anglais aussi facilement qu'elle était passée au kryptonien.

\- Il faut un système quantique, je t'emmènerais à la Forteresse de Solitude pour que tu puisses l'étudier tranquillement.

\- Qu'est-ce que la Forteresse de Solitude ?

\- Un bout de Krypton sur Terre, c'est Kal, mon cousin qui l'a créé.

\- Kal ?

\- Superman, sourit Kara.

\- Ça fait beaucoup d'informations d'un seul coup, avoua Samantha.

Se rapprochant de son amie, la cadette des Danvers l'a pris dans ses bras tendrement avant de dire :

\- On peut s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Tu n'es pas obligée d'apprendre toute l'histoire de Krypton ce soir. Et je serais toujours là pour répondre à de potentielles questions.

\- A vrai dire, j'en ai une dernière.

\- Je t'écoute…

\- Mon père parle aussi d'un bracelet à donner à la personne que j'aime.

Cette information fit naître un sourire sincère sur le visage de la fille de la Maison El. Et c'est avec un entrain retrouvé qu'elle expliqua :

\- Sur Krypton, il n'y a pas de bagues de fiançailles ou d'alliances. Deux personnes qui veulent s'unir s'échangent des bracelets qui ont été créés le jour de leur naissance. Ces bracelets sont composés d'une plaque de métal et d'un symbole ou d'un mot choisi par les parents du nouveau-né. Le jour du mariage, ils échangent ces bracelets comme signe de leur amour.

\- Tu en as un, toi aussi ?

\- Oui, il a été forgé à partir de morceaux des bracelets de mes parents. Et un jour, je t'apprendrais la signification du symbole qui est présent dessus.

\- Où puis-je trouver le mien ? demanda Sam que cette histoire avait motivé.

\- Je ne peux pas te dire, ces bracelets sont des secrets gardés jusqu'au mariage. Tout ce que je peux te conseiller c'est de suivre ton instinct.

Kara avait terminé ses explications en se levant et elle poussa Sam qui l'avait imité vers son vaisseau. Puis d'un mouvement de cape, elle disparut laissant la mère de famille seule face à son passé retrouvé.

* * *

**RAR :**

**HeroWitch**** :**** Je suis navré de te faire peur, ce n'était pas mon intention mais parfois ma mécanique bien huilée grippe un peu. En tout cas, voici un chapitre en temps et en heures et j'espère qu'il répond à tes questions et attentes.**

**J**** :**** Il est normal de trouver Alex plus impliquée au départ de leur relation, elle a eu le temps de mûrir ses sentiments. Pour Sam, c'était nouveau, et ça l'est encore, mais laisser la porte ouverte était déjà une preuve d'amour.  
Tu m'as bien fait rire en parlant de Gaby et effectivement, il faut mieux qu'Alex vive moins d'émotions si elle ne veut pas la voir débarquer ! ;)**


	39. Chapitre 38 : Se livrer

**Bonjour à toutes et tous !**

**Hier c'était la journée mondiale de lutte pour les droits des femmes bien malheureusement réduite à la journée de la femme. Il me semble normal de rappeler à tous que tout est possible à tous et qu'on n'a pas le droit de discriminer quelqu'un sur son sexe ou sa couleur de peau. Et je pense que Supergirl nous présente des femmes fortes et badass de premier plan qui peuvent être des modèles pour toutes les filles et femmes du monde. Donc vive les femmes !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 38 : Se livrer

Winn lavait sa vaisselle en laissant échapper un bâillement. Il était rentré seulement deux heures plus tôt du DEO et malgré l'heure peu tardive, il tombait de fatigue. Les émotions avaient été trop fortes pour une simple journée et il était temps pour lui d'aller se coucher dans le lit froid de Lena. L'informaticien avait longuement hésité en finissant de trier ses papiers entre rentrer dans sa tanière qu'il délaissait de plus en plus ou aller chez sa petite amie sans être sûr qu'elle-même y dormirait puisqu'elle était chez Sam. Puis comme un écho à ses pensées, la Luthor lui avait laissé un message lui indiquant qu'elle comptait rentrer chez elle et qu'elle apprécierait de ne pas passer la nuit seule.

Encore une fois, alors que ses pensées le menaient à Lena, son téléphone vibra coupant la musique qu'il écoutait et laissa apparaître un message de sa douce.

« Je pars de chez Sam, je suis là très vite »

Ces quelques mots firent sourire Winn et après avoir déposé son assiette sur le bord de l'évier, il avisa le piano. Si Lena était là dans moins d'une heure, il pouvait bien l'attendre et ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas joué, guidé seulement par ses propres émotions.

Il venait de débuter le premier prélude de Bach quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans son dos. Même si Winn entendit distinctement la Luthor se séparer de ses chaussures, il continua d'appuyer sur les touches instinctivement. Il connaissait ce morceau depuis des années et il avait toujours développé un amour particulier pour ce morceau simple mais si efficace. Cet air était un chemin direct vers son enfance dans ses côtés les plus tristes.

La chaleur du corps de sa petite-amie qui s'assit sur le tabouret avec lui l'apaisa mieux que n'importe quel mot. Lena avait choisi de s'asseoir dos au piano pour ne pas gêner Winn qui utilisait les pédales pour donner de la profondeur au morceau. Elle ferma les yeux et déposa délicatement sa tête contre son épaule. Le morceau était court et le dernier accord résonna un moment dans l'appartement parfaitement rangé de la femme d'affaire. C'est quand l'informaticien releva ses mains des touches que les deux amoureux semblèrent reprendre vie.

Lena tourna la tête vers le jeune homme et découvrit avec peine qu'une larme silencieuse coulait le long de sa joue. Alors, délicatement, elle lui prit le visage en coupe pour qu'il la regarde dans les yeux et essuya la perle d'eau du pouce. Winn lui rendit un sourire et elle en profita pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Après cet échange de tendresse, l'informaticien retrouva une certaine confiance en sa voix pour demander :

\- Comment va Samantha ? Je ne l'ai pas vue partir.

\- Bouleversée mais elle le vit bien comme si d'enfin avoir une explication et un plan de bataille l'aidait.

\- Je comprends. Et toi, comment te sens-tu ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, avoua Lena en baissant les yeux. J'ai envie de dire que ça va, ce n'est pas moi qui fait face à la plus grande vérité sur sa vie mais égoïstement je souffre. Est-ce que la vie a besoin de créer plus de ravins entre moi et ma famille ? Je n'ai jamais cautionné les actes de Lex mais était-il nécessaire que mes amies les plus proches soient Kryptoniennes pour prouver encore une fois sa folie ?

Les yeux de la Luthor étaient pleins de doutes et cela fit totalement oublier au jeune homme sa fatigue. Il se leva du tabouret avant de présenter une main à Lena et de la tirer jusqu'au canapé. Puis il s'assit et l'attira sur ses genoux. Pour gagner encore quelques secondes avant de devoir répondre, il déposa un léger baiser sur la bouche de sa compagne.

\- Tu n'es pas égoïste, tu as le droit de souffrir même si je souhaiterais que ça n'arrive jamais. J'aimerais te dire que c'est la vie mais ça ne t'aidera pas. J'aimerais défendre Lex pour que tu n'aies plus jamais mal de la comparaison ou du transfert que font les autres, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je sais qu'il t'a aidé et soutenu plus jeune mais ça n'effacera pas ses crimes. Alors, je vais juste me taire et te serrer fort dans mes bras jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes mieux.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, Winn serra ses bras autour du corps de la Luthor qui éclatait en sanglots. Pendant plus d'une heure, pas un mot ne fut prononcé. Quand Lena avait un pleur plus profond que le précédent, l'étreinte de l'agent du DEO se resserrait. Tous les deux comprirent au bout d'un moment, que les larmes n'étaient pas là que pour la découverte du jour mais aussi pour l'enlèvement de Ruby, l'affrontement de Sam et Alex, l'aveu de Kara et tous les autres moments douloureux de la vie de Lena. Finalement, essuyant d'un geste rageur les dernières larmes sur son visage, la femme d'affaire demanda avec un sourire :

\- Et toi, ta journée ?

\- Mis à part Alex qui a stressé toute la journée, rien d'exceptionnel.

\- J'imagine très bien son état entre Kara et Sam, ce ne doit pas être simple pour elle.

\- C'est peu dire. D'ailleurs, reprit Winn qui semblait se rappeler de quelque chose, j'ai eu un appel de Loïs Lane aujourd'hui pour l'émission de samedi sur Alex.

\- Moi aussi, répondit Lena.

\- Tu veux y participer ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore. J'imagine que tu vas le faire, dit-elle en souriant.

\- Oui, je veux lui montrer à quel point elle est entourée. Mais je ne sais pas encore comment. Hier soir, après son rendez-vous avec Kelly, Alex m'a dit qu'elle aurait peut-être besoin de moi pour l'accompagner sur une chanson.

\- C'est une bonne idée. Vous formez un beau duo tous les deux.

\- Merci. D'ailleurs, elle m'a demandé de retourner la chercher après son prochain rendez-vous, j'espère que cela ne te dérange pas, demanda Winn un peu inquiet que Lena se vexe.

\- Pas du tout ! Je suis heureuse de voir qu'elle arrive enfin à demander de l'aide. Même si ce n'est qu'à demi-mot. J'espère qu'un jour Kara fera pareil parce que je m'inquiète.

\- Elle a dit que ce n'était que de la fatigue d'après Eliza.

\- Oui, mais j'en doute, avoua la Luthor.

\- Alors on veillera un peu plus activement sur elle. En ce qui concerne Alex, je préfère te prévenir que ça va peut-être une habitude de sortir après ses passages chez le psy.

\- Et alors ?

\- Je ne voudrais pas que ça te dérange, avoua Winn d'une voix qui attendrit Lena.

\- Je ne te demanderais jamais de faire un choix entre tes amis et moi, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai appris à me montrer froide et indifférente à tout que je n'admire pas ta loyauté.

\- Merci.

Comme pour confirmer ses mots, la Luthor se pencha sur l'informaticien et l'entraîna dans un baiser langoureux.

* * *

Une semaine et demi plus tard, Alexandra Danvers entrait dans les locaux d'abc avec sa guitare sur l'épaule et accompagnée de Kelly Olsen. Sa thérapeute n'avait pas été son premier choix pour la soutenir dans ces deux heures de préparation du show de ce soir. Mais Loïs Lane lui avait demandé de ne pas venir avec un membre de sa famille ou de ses amis. Si elle n'avait pas compris la demande au premier abord, l'agente du DEO avait vite soupçonné que plusieurs personnes de son entourage préparaient des surprises. L'animatrice lui avait bien dit que le concept de l'émission était de découvrir la star à travers ses anecdotes mais aussi des surprises de ses proches.

\- Tu vas y arriver Alex, l'encouragea Kelly qui l'avait vu s'arrêter net dans le hall du hangar. On en a discuté avant-hier, tu ne peux pas être toi-même à 100% mais soit le plus proche de ce que tu es et tu seras plus à l'aise.

\- Tu as raison. Allons-y !

Les deux femmes furent amenées dans un couloir qui contenait de multiples portes qui semblaient donner sur des loges qui étaient toutes fermées. Pour cacher l'identité des personnes se préparant derrières les portes, des photos d'animaux avaient été accrochées. Cela fit sourire l'aînée des Danvers. Puis elles passèrent des portes qui furent fermées derrières elles et le stress d'Alex augmenta d'un cran.

\- C'est pour que tu ne découvres pas l'ensemble des surprises que l'on te prépare, déclara Loïs Lane qui semblait sortir de nulle part.

\- Je comprends. Bonjour Loïs.

\- Salut Alex, détends-toi, je ne vais pas te manger, lui répondit la petite-amie de Superman.

\- Avec toi, je suis à l'abri de rien, rétorqua l'aînée des Danvers. En tout cas, Loïs, je te présente Kelly Olsen.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de nous présenter, rigola la sœur de James en prenant la Lane dans ses bras. Comment tu vas Loïs ?

\- Très bien, et toi ? Enfin rentrée de tes champs de bataille ? demanda la susnommée.

\- Comme tu le vois. Ça va, merci.

\- Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Alexandra qui ne comprenait plus rien.

\- Bien sûr ! Avant de venir ici, James était le meilleur ami de Kent, alors il nous a présenté sa petite sœur, lui expliqua Loïs.

Après quelques petites anecdotes sur les unes et les autres, les trois femmes passèrent par la loge de l'Officier Danvers pour qu'elle dépose ses affaires et Kelly fit de même. Puis l'animatrice les amena sur le plateau. Alexandra crut s'évanouir quand elle découvrit l'immense installation.

Sur un premier plateau carré, il y avait deux murs d'écrans LED qui formaient un coin et devant ceux-ci, un fauteuil qui serait celui de Loïs d'après ses explications. En face, deux canapés, pour Alex et ses invités inconnus, des plantes vertes mais aussi une table basse et des petites boîtes en bois blanc qui étaient encore vides mais l'aînée des Danvers se doutait qu'ils seraient remplis d'ici le début de l'émission.

Le second plateau était surélevé de quelques marches et pour le moment, deux écrans géants bloquaient la vision sur sa composition mais l'agente du DEO savait qu'ils allaient s'ouvrir à un moment ou à un autre. Le dernier plateau était beaucoup plus petit mais accueillait une dizaine de musiciens qui se préparaient.

La demi-heure qui suivit, Alexandra put répéter la surprise qu'elle avait préparée pour l'occasion. Accompagnée d'un unique musicien et de sa guitare, Alex avait pour seul public Kelly et Loïs. Elle essaya plusieurs fois de livrer une prestation sans larmes, ce ne fût pas une réussite. Finalement, la thérapeute la rejoignit sur le second plateau qui avait été ouvert et la regarda dans les yeux pour lui dire :

\- Tout va bien, tu as le droit de montrer des faiblesses. C'est ok, tu es humaine, c'est bien le message que tu veux faire passer, non ?

Un hochement de tête lui répondit et l'essai suivant fut nettement plus concluant. Maintenant, il restait juste le temps à Alex de se préparer et il serait l'heure.

* * *

**RAR :**

**J**** :**** Oui, les choses avancent mais on ne peut pas résoudre tout d'un seul coup sinon ça serait la fin de l'histoire et ça serait dommage. Non ?**

**HeroWitch**** :**** Content de voir que ce chapitre t'as plu. Oui, Sam va avoir un paquet de choses à apprendre mais ça viendra en temps et en heures.**


	40. Chapitre 39 : Behind the Star

**Bonjour à tous et toutes !**

**Voilà l'heure de la fameuse émission autour d'Alex, comment vivra-t-elle ce moment ? J'ai encore plus hâte de lire vos retours dessus que j'ai longtemps réfléchi à ce moment et aux différentes interventions qui s'y passeraient.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 39 : Behind the Star

Malgré son uniforme qui habituellement l'aidait à se sentir à l'aise en toute occasion, Alexandra était stressée. Et cela augmenta d'un cran quand un des assistants de l'émission débuta un compte à rebours. Bien assisse dans le canapé où elle allait passer sa soirée, l'aînée des Danvers lança un regard paniqué à Loïs qui lui répondit par un grand sourire. Alors, que tout le monde arrivait à 0, la lumière s'éteignit d'un seul coup. Puis un faisceau de lumière tomba du plafond dévoilant une silhouette de dos portant un haut de forme, puis les premières vocalises arrivèrent et Alex reconnut immédiatement la mélodie de _The Greatest Show_. Souriant à la découverte de cette première surprise, l'officier Danvers se laissa prendre à la musique.

Mais elle restait curieuse de voir qui se cachait sous le costume de Monsieur Loyal, la voix ressemblait à celle de Hugh Jackman mais elle n'imaginait pas l'acteur venir à une émission pour elle. Mais quand l'homme se retourna, Alex découvrit que la star était effectivement là devant elle. Et plus encore, quand les lumières augmentèrent, elle découvrit que quatre autres acteurs principaux du film avaient fait le déplacement. Quand la musique se tût, Alexandra se leva pour applaudir de toutes ses forces.

\- Bonsoir Messieurs, Mesdames et bienvenue dans Behind the Star, déclara Loïs en fixant une caméra. On remercie Hugh Jackman, Zac Efron, Michelle Williams, Keala Sttle et Zendaya de la troupe de _The Greatest Showman_ pour ce magnifique morceau. Et je vous demande à tous d'applaudir notre première invitée de cette nouvelle émission, l'Officier Alexandra Danvers !

Le public nombreux qui avait été installé dans le hangar face au plateau applaudit faisant battre à tout rompre le cœur d'Alex qui n'avait pas anticipé le bruit qu'ils pouvaient faire. Soufflant discrètement pour reprendre un rythme normal, elle se rassit alors que l'animatrice reprenait la parole.

\- Avant de te demander ton avis sur ce que nous venons de voir, je vais expliquer au public et à nos téléspectateurs, que Alexandra et moi nous connaissons depuis quelques années et qu'il m'est donc impossible de la vouvoyer.

\- Tu peux aussi m'appeler Alex, la coupa l'aînée des Danvers.

\- Merci, du coup, Alex, que penses-tu de cette première surprise ?

\- Bluffée et très amusée, je vois que tu as été bien renseignée.

\- J'avoue que j'ai eu un peu d'aide mais on en reparle plus tard. Pourquoi cette chanson pour débuter l'émission alors ?

\- Pourquoi, je ne sais pas, rigola l'agente du DEO. Ce n'est pas moi qui connais le programme mais j'imagine qu'on t'a dit que c'était mon film préféré. En tout cas, je suis étonnée de voir que vous ayez réussi à réunir autant d'acteurs et actrices de premier plan. Merci à eux tous pour cette belle surprise.

\- Tu peux les remercier et je le fait également car toutes les personnes que nous recevrons ce soir ont dit « oui » à notre invitation pour te faire plaisir.

\- Merci, répondit Alexandra émue par cet aveu.

\- Tu es là ce soir pour qu'on découvre ton univers, tes goûts, tes amis, si on peut te surprendre par la même occasion, nous le ferons. D'ailleurs, pour te connaître un peu mieux, commençons par le début.

Alexandra hocha la tête en se demandant comment raconter sa vie. C'est à cet instant que l'écran géant redescendit et laissa apparaître un premier cliché. Tout le public réagit à la vue de l'aînée des Danvers quelques heures après sa naissance et entourée par ses parents.

\- Que peux-tu nous dire sur cette image ? demanda Loïs.

\- Je suis née en 1989, le 12 février, à Midvale. Sur cette photo, j'ai juste quelques heures. Je n'ai bien sûr pas de souvenirs de ce jour-là, mais j'ai toujours gardé cette photo dans ma chambre chez mes parents.

\- Que faisaient tes parents ? la relança Loïs.

\- Ils étaient scientifiques, ma mère l'est toujours. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas certaine de ce qu'est devenu mon père.

\- Justement photo suivante.

L'émotion coupa Alex dans sa réponse quand le visage d'elle et son père apparurent à l'écran. Elle avait 7 ans sur l'image et ils portaient tous les deux un maillot de l'équipe de foot de la ville. C'était le premier match de sport qu'elle était allée voir, leur équipe avait gagné. C'était une super soirée, un souvenirs qu'elle chérissait.

\- Mon père… a disparu quelques années plus tard. Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'il était devenu.

\- Il est parti ?

\- Non, on lui a demandé de venir et quand il a refusé, les hommes qui étaient là nous ont menacé et il a accepté de les suivre.

\- Comment tu as vécu ce moment de ta vie ? demanda Loïs.

\- Mal, tu t'en doutes, mais quand j'ai finalement compris, qu'il ne rentrait pas, j'ai pu faire mon deuil. Et aujourd'hui, je vis avec une absence mais pas une blessure.

Il y eut au total une dizaine de photos présentées à Alexandra allant de sa naissance à son diplôme au lycée. Si Kara apparut rapidement sur certaines photos, Loïs ne s'attarda pas sur sa relation avec sa sœur adoptive préférant mettre en avant ses exploits au basket ou ses bons résultats scolaires. Finalement, une interruption pub arriva et permit à l'officier Danvers de boire un coup.

Elle regarda également son téléphone et vu le message que Winn lui avait envoyé. C'était une photo du centre de commandement du DEO où on pouvait voir que l'émission était affichée sur l'écran principal et que de l'ambiance était détendue. Son ami avait mis en commentaire : « Nuit calme, tout le monde écoute notre directrice adjointe préférée. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça mais tu es super ! Triste de ne pas être à tes côtés. ». L'agente le remercia d'un émoticône avant de dire elle aussi sa tristesse de ne pas avoir son meilleur ami avec elle. En effet, il avait bien fallu que quelqu'un tienne la maison et J'onn devait passer également dans l'émission en tant que supérieur hiérarchique.

Alex allait demander à l'animatrice où était Samantha qui devait participer à l'émission avec elle mais qui avait prévenu d'un retard quand deux bras l'entourèrent. Une bise sonore atterrit sur sa joue et la voix enjouée de Ruby lui dit :

\- Je t'admirais déjà mais là tu es encore plus mon héroïne.

\- Merci Ruby. Vous êtes arrivées quand avec ta mère ?

\- Il y a quelques minutes, elle est en train de se faire maquiller.

\- On va reprendre dans une minute, annonça une voix sur le plateau.

\- File trouver une place dans le public, on se retrouve après, dit Alex en poussant la jeune fille vers l'extérieur du plateau.

\- Bien chef ! En tout cas, t'es géniale Alex. Je t'aime.

Ces quelques mots de l'adolescente remontèrent à bloc l'agente du DEO qui se sentit beaucoup moins stressée quand un nouveau décompte débuta. Le générique reprit et après une phrase de présentation de l'émission, Loïs regarda Alexandra en déclarant :

\- Avant la coupure pub, nous parlions de ton enfance pas toujours facile et de tes années lycée. Parce que je suis certaine que tu nous as pas tout dit, l'équipe de l'émission a enquêté et nous avons réussi à retrouver deux personnes présentes dans ta vie à ce moment-là. As-tu des idées ?

Surprise par une telle annonce, l'officier Danvers mis du temps avant de comprendre la question. Puis après un temps de réflexion, elle répondit :

\- Je n'ai gardé aucuns contacts de cette époque, alors n'importe qui peut se cacher derrière cette écran géant ça serait une surprise.

\- Alors mesdames et messieurs, je vous demande d'accueillir Victoria Donahue et Mrs. Eastick.

Les mots de Loïs Lane eurent peu d'effets sur Alexandra qui avait complètement buggué quand elle avait reconnu les deux femmes qui s'avançaient tout sourire vers elle. Vicki avait été une de ses meilleures amies de lycée avant sa première enquête avec Kara et Mrs. Eastick était sa professeure de sciences, celle qui lui avait donné envie de devenir médecin. Elle accueillit les deux femmes avec des énormes accolades avant qu'elles s'installent à ses côtés sur les canapés.

\- Alors Alexandra, peux-tu expliquer au public ce que représente ses personnes pour toi ?

\- C'est simple Loïs, Mrs. Eastick était ma professeure de sciences lors de mes deux dernières années de lycée et je peux dire sans peine que sans elle, je n'aurais jamais pensé devenir médecin. Quant à Vicki, on était meilleure amie au lycée et je comprends tout à fait pourquoi tu l'as fait venir car elle détient un tas d'anecdotes sur moi.

Le public éclata de rire à cette annonce et Victoria approuva mais au lieu de donner une des nombreuses anecdotes de bêtises, elle commença à raconter comment Alex et Kara avaient résolu un meurtre au lycée. Puis sa prof raconta à quel point, elle aimait apprendre et combien elle avait changé de comportement quand Kara était entrée dans la vie d'Alexandra.

\- Merci à toutes les deux d'être venues, annonça l'animatrice au bout de quelques minutes de questions réponses.

Alexandra salua les deux invités avant de remercier Loïs pour cette belle surprise. Mais la présentatrice lui dit de se préparer et qu'il y avait une nouvelle surprise musicale pour elle. Sur ces paroles, les écrans géants montèrent de nouveau au plafond pour montrer le second plateau alors que les musiciens jouaient l'air du générique de Friends. Quand le premier chanteur monta sur scène, l'officier Danvers ne put s'empêcher de dire :

\- Sale petit menteur.

* * *

**Alors qui est la prochaine surprise ? Une idée ?**

**RAR :**

**J**** :**** On peut dire que la pression et la tension sont au maximum pour Alex. Est-ce que le début de l'émission te plaît ?**

**HeroWitch**** :**** Au début, j'avais pas forcément penser à ce genre de scène avec Loïs quand j'ai imaginé la suite de Come Alive. Puis j'ai écrit le Gala de CatCo avec l'interview d'Alex par Loïs et je me suis dit qu'il y avait quelque chose à creuser de ce côté. Elle connaît assez bien Alex et surtout les secrets qu'elle porte tout en étant professionnelle, elle est donc taillée pour ce genre d'événement.**  
**J'avoue attendrir Lena par rapport à la série parce que pour moi, elle ne peut qu'être que gentille. Je suis heureux de savoir que tu t'ennuis toujours pas malgré les lenteurs et longueurs qu'il peut y avoir dans cette saison.  
****Il est vrai que le message que j'ai laissé dans le dernier chapitre a encore plus de poids avec la vie personnelle de Mélissa (qui attend un bébé !). Et c'est admirable le fait qu'elle ait avoué publiquement ce moment douloureux de sa vie.**


	41. Chapitre 40 : De surprise en surprise

**Bonjour à tous et toutes !**

**Malgré ces temps de crises, le chapitre du lundi est toujours là (comme celui du jeudi). Je vous souhaite un bon courage quelque soit votre situation ce matin (télétravail, chômage technique, astreinte, etc...).**

**Certains l'avaient deviné mais c'est bien Winn le menteur et c'est avec lui qu'on reprend ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 40 : De surprise en surprise

Alex regardait Winn monter sur scène avec un grand sourire même si elle le maudissait de lui avoir fait croire qu'il ne serait pas là et alors que l'intro d'_I'll be there for you_ terminait, elle l'entendit chanter.

_So no one told you life was gonna be this way,  
Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's DOA,  
It's like you're always stuck in second gear,  
Well it hasn't been your day, your week, your month or even your year, but_

Personne ne t'a dit que ta vie serait comme ça,  
Ton travail est une blague, tu es ruiné, ta vie sentimentale est un désastre,  
C'est comme si tu restais toujours bloqué à la seconde vitesse,  
Bon, ça n'a pas été ton jour, ta semaine, ton mois ou même ton année, mais

_I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you, like I've been there before  
__I'll be there for you, 'cause you're there for me too..._

Je serai là pour toi, quand la pluie commence à tomber  
Je serai là pour toi, comme je l'ai toujours été  
Je serai là pour toi, parce que tu es là pour moi aussi…

Comme il le faisait habituellement derrière son piano ou sur la scène de l'Alien's bar lors des soirées karaoké, Winn mettait le feu au plateau. L'officier Danvers était debout à chanter en playback avec lui et le public tapait dans les mains. Mais alors que le second couplet arrivait, Winn s'assit au sol les pieds ballants au-dessus du premier plateau, le regard fixé sur Alexandra pour observer ses réactions.

Celles-ci ne tardèrent pas, en effet, Gaby venait de faire son apparition. Si l'agente du DEO savait que son collègue chantait bien et qu'il y avait de grandes chances qu'il lui fasse une surprise, elle connaissait la volonté de l'ambulancière de ne pas être mis au premier plan. Alors, elle frappa encore plus fort dans ses mains pour encourager son ami.

_Your still in bed at 10 and work begins at 8,  
You burned your breakfast so far things are going great  
Your mother warned you there be days like these,  
But she didn't tell you when the world was brought down to your knees, and_

Tu es toujours au lit à 10h et ton travail commence à 8h,  
Tu as brûlé ton petit déjeuner jusqu'ici les choses vont bien  
Ta mère t'avait prévenu qu'il y a des jours comme ça,  
Mais elle ne t'avait pas dit quand le monde t'avait fait tomber à genoux, et

L'aînée des Danvers trouvait que ce couplet collait parfaitement à son histoire avec Gaby, c'était elle qui lui avait mis des coups de pieds au cul quand elle ne voulait pas faire sa rééducation. Elle qui l'avait amené à Midvale quand elle avait fui. Définitivement, ces paroles étaient faites pour être chanter par l'ambulancière. Et quand le refrain recommença, Alexandra chanta avec ses deux amis sans se rendre compte que son micro avait été ouvert par la régie.

_I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you, like I've been there before  
__I'll be there for you, 'cause you're there for me too..._

Et alors qu'Alexandra imaginait que sa sœur ferait son apparition pour terminer ce tableau, trouvant que sa voix se marierait bien avec celles de ses amis, elle dut se rasseoir sur le canapé derrière elle face à la surprise qui entra sur scène. Kate Kane… Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années mais avec cette coupe de cheveux et son blouson en cuir, ça ne pouvait être personne d'autre. Totalement estomaquée, l'aînée des Danvers se contenta de regarder son amie chanter pour elle.

_No one could ever know me  
No one could ever see me  
Seems you're the only one who know  
What it's like to be me  
Someone to face the day with  
Make it through all the mess with  
Someone I'll always laugh with  
Even at my worst, I'm best with you, yeah_

Personne ne pu jamais me connaître  
Personne ne pu jamais me voir  
On dirait que tu es le seul qui sache  
Ce qu'est qu'être moi  
Quelqu'un avec qui faire face au jour  
Avec qui traverser tout ce bordel  
Quelqu'un avec qui je rigolerai toujours.  
Même au plus mal, je suis meilleur avec toi, ouais

Alors que le pont musical était joué par les musiciens, Winn et Gaby se relevèrent pour chanter la fin de la chanson avec Kate.

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear,  
And it hasn't been your day, your week, your month or even your year, but_

_C'est comme si tu étais toujours bloqué à la seconde vitesse,  
Quand ça n'a pas était ton jour, ta semaine, ton mois ou même ton année, mais_

_I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you, like I've been there before  
__I'll be there for you, 'cause you're there for me too..._

_I'll be there for you,  
__I'll be there for you,  
__I'll be there for you,  
__I'll be there for you, 'cause you're there for me too..._

Alexandra applaudit à tout rompre ses amis et le public était du même avis au vu du vacarme qu'il faisait. Loïs invita les trois artistes d'un soir à les rejoindre afin de discuter. Et ce n'est que lorsque Gaby la prit dans ses bras et laissa sa place à Kate qu'Alex réalisa enfin qu'elle était bien là. Elle retint toutes les questions qu'elle avait pour elle et préféra refuser son câlin à Winn sous prétexte qu'il était censé être au travail faisant rire tout le monde.

\- Bonjour à tous les trois, commença Loïs. Alex, peux-tu nous présenter tes amis ?

\- Bien sûr, celle qui est juste à côté de moi, c'est Gabriela Dawson. Elle est ambulancière, ici, à National City et surtout la personne qui m'a aidée à remarcher après mon combat contre Reign. Juste à côté, j'avoue ne toujours pas réaliser complètement qu'elle soit là, c'est Kate Kane. Kate, je l'ai rencontré quand j'étais à l'école de médecine. Et celui qui est au bout du canapé, et à qui je vais faire la tête pendant quelques jours parce que pendant la coupure pub il m'a dit qu'il était au boulot, s'appelle Winn.

\- Je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile, mais pouvez-vous donner un mot pour décrire Alexandra en amitié ? demanda Loïs.

\- Même si elle va me bouder dix minutes, rigola l'informaticien, Alex est la personne la plus loyale que je connaisse.

\- C'est étrange mais j'aurais dit têtu pour ma part, le coupa Gaby entraînant le rire des personnes autour d'elle. Elle dit que je l'ai aidé à remarcher mais en réalité, je me suis battue pour qu'elle ne court pas trois jours après son opération. Et je me bats encore...

\- Je crois que je suis la pire malade que le monde peut porter, avoua l'officier Danvers.

\- Je confirme, compléta l'ambulancière déclenchant une nouvelle vague de rires.

\- Et vous Kate, comment décrirez-vous Alex ? relança Loïs.

\- Ça fait des années que je n'ai pas vu Alexandra mais je pense que depuis notre rencontre elle a veillé sur moi. Et c'est ce qu'elle fait avec tous ceux qui l'entourent.

\- Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrées ? demanda l'animatrice curieuse.

\- Alex était dans ses premières années de médecine… débuta la jeune femme.

\- La deuxième, précisa l'aînée des Danvers.

\- Et moi, je venais de débuter dans l'école des cadets à côté de l'université. Je n'étais pas une élève sage, loin de là. Je faisais le mur régulièrement et plusieurs fois Alex m'y a aidé.

\- Je vais dire face caméra, la même chose que je lui ai dit la première fois que je l'ai aidé : « Je ne cautionne pas ce que tu fais, mais tu as du potentiel, alors c'est pour ça que je vais t'aider. », expliqua l'agente du DEO

\- Et cette phrase m'a marquée plus que je ne le pensais et quelques mois plus tard, je faisais toujours le mur, plus pour faire la fête mais pour discuter avec Alex. Et de fils en aiguilles, elle a réussi à me convaincre de prendre mes études plus à cœur et j'ai fini par être major de promo.

\- Très belle histoire, commenta l'animatrice.

Le public semblait du même avis puisqu'il les applaudit. Les deux femmes en profitèrent pour échanger un regard. Elles s'amusaient de l'ironie, oui Kate aurait dû être major de promo, mais elle avait été virée la veille de sa remise des diplômes. Baissant les yeux de honte, Alex se rappela avoir abandonné son amie sans le vouloir ce jour-là.

Quand l'ovation se tut, Loïs lança une vidéo dans laquelle Alex découvrit la présidente, Cat Grant, mais aussi Sara Lance de Terre-1 raconter certaines anecdotes sur elle, ou lui poser des questions. Supergirl fit même une petite apparition faisant naître un réel sourire sur les lèvres de l'aînée des Danvers. Puis ce furent des inconnus plus ou moins célèbres, un acteur de Broadway, un chanteur ou des citoyens de National City. Tous y allaient de leurs louanges ou interrogations et l'agente du DEO prit pleinement conscience de l'impact qu'elle avait eu. Elle prit également quelques secondes pour répondre à chacune des questions.

Finalement, la seconde coupure pub de la soirée lui fit énormément de bien. Rapidement elle s'assura auprès de la petite-amie de Superman que tous ses amis ne partiraient pas avant la fin de l'émission. Elle voulait parler à Kate, elle devait se faire pardonner. Mais alors qu'Alex allait chercher Sam du regard, Kelly vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

\- Comment tu vas ? demanda la sœur de James.

\- Bien, souffla l'agente du DEO.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui, je comprends mieux ce que Kara tentait de me dire sur la portée de mes mots. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais tenir jusqu'à la fin de l'émission. Retourne t'asseoir, ça va reprendre.

Et alors qu'elle retournait s'installer dans le public à côté de Ruby, la thérapeute lâcha :

\- Elle ne se doute pas de ce qui l'attend.

\- Est-ce grave ? s'inquiéta l'adolescente.

\- Non, même si elle risque de regretter certaines de ses réactions plus tard. Ce seront des bonnes bases de travail.

Cela sembla convaincre l'adolescente qui se reconcentra sur le plateau et sur Loïs qui reprenait la parole.

\- Nous en avons beaucoup parlé depuis le début de l'émission mais j'aimerais que tu nous parles plus en détail de Kara, ta sœur adoptive, qui semble tenir un rôle important dans ta vie.

\- J'imagine que la famille tient toujours un grand rôle dans notre vie mais c'est vrai que Kara est un rayon de soleil dans la mienne. C'est d'elle dont je parle dans mon discours cet été…

\- Et à nouveau lors de la remise des prix à CatCo.

\- Effectivement. Il faut savoir que j'avais 14 ans quand Kara est arrivée dans ma famille. Du jour au lendemain, je n'étais plus fille unique, j'étais une grande sœur d'une fille de 10 ans terrifiée qui avait tout perdu.

\- Quand as-tu changé d'opinion sur elle ?

\- A la fin de ma première enquête dont a parlé Vicky, répondit Alex. Nous avions créé des liens avec cette aventure, elle s'est livrée à moi sur ses pertes et je lui ai raconté mes propres doutes.

\- Et aujourd'hui, quelle est votre relation ? demanda Loïs.

\- On se voit régulièrement, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui demander des nouvelles, de lire chacun de ses articles. Je suis enfin la grande sœur que j'aurais dû être à son arrivée.

\- Est-ce que tu aurais un message que tu voudrais lui faire passer un message ?

\- Simplement, Kara, je t'aime.

\- Et bien elle aussi a un message pour toi.

L'écran géant se leva à nouveau laissant place d'un côté à Kara assisse sur un tabouret haut et de l'autre un homme sur une chaise et derrière lui une femme, sûrement des danseurs. Les musiciens commencèrent à jouer et les deux artistes s'animèrent. Après deux mesures, la journaliste se mit à chanter en français. Pour s'assurer que sa sœur comprenne chacun des mots qu'elle laissait sortir, elle les signait. Mais Alex fût heureuse de voir que ses leçons de langues donnaient des résultats puisqu'elle comprenait tout.

Je sais la peine  
Je sais les pleurs  
Et les pensées  
Que les mots ne peuvent apaiser

Je sais l'absence  
Je sais le manque  
Et les regrets  
Les souvenirs  
Qu'il faut revivre  
Et partager  
Je sais tout ce qui est  
Pour toi

L'émotion prit rapidement à la gorge l'aînée des deux sœurs qui ne lâchait pas du regard sa cadette. Elle voyait bien sur la périphérie de sa vision que les danseurs étaient magnifiques mais seul Kara lui importait. Elle, et les mots qu'elle avait choisi de lui dire.

Sois tranquille  
Tout va bien

Ces deux phrases firent naître une première larme au coin de ses yeux, elle rêvait depuis qu'elle connaissait la vérité sur Reign qu'on lui dise que tout allait bien. Et même si aujourd'hui, elle était là sur ce plateau pour contrer les cartes de personnes qui en voulaient à sa famille, les mots de Kara l'apaisaient.

Sois tranquille  
Je suis serein  
Je repose en paix  
Où je vais  
Sois tranquille  
Ce n'est rien  
Sois tranquille  
J'en ai besoin  
Et je m'en sers  
Je me libère  
Enfin

Je sais le temps  
Je sais les heures  
Les nuits passées  
Que les rêves ne peuvent soulager

Je sais l'effort  
Et le courage  
A retrouver  
Se souvenir  
Qu'il faudra vivre  
Et continuer  
Je sais tout ce qui est  
Pour toi

Si le premier couplet résonnait en elle comme un souvenir de Jérémiah, le refrain semblait lui dire que sa petite sœur pouvait se gérer toute seule. Ce second couplet, elle le prenait comme un réconfort de ses épreuves récentes. Oui, Kara savait les nuits blanches qu'elle avait vécu quand Sam était enfermée, les difficultés à retrouver ses capacités physiques, à prendre conscience de son pouvoir.

Sois tranquille  
Tout va bien  
Sois tranquille  
Je suis serein  
Je repose en paix  
Où je vais  
Sois tranquille  
Ce n'est rien  
Sois tranquille  
J'en ai besoin

Et n'oublie pas  
N'oublie pas

Je suis là  
Je suis là  
Je suis là  
Là

Les larmes coulaient désormais en flot même si elles étaient toujours silencieuses. Loïs avait bien vu l'impact de cette surprise sur son amie et s'était assisse à ses côtés pour passer une main réconfortante dans son dos. Dans le public, Ruby aussi pleurait devant la beauté d'une telle déclaration alors que Kelly qui avait été mise au courant par Kara de la surprise qu'elle allait faire et de la suite se demandait si sa protégée saurait rester assez solide.

La musique s'arrêta pour permettre à la journaliste de finir a cappella. La moitié du public était submergée par l'émotion de la performance alors que la seconde était juste abasourdie.

Sois tranquille  
Tout va bien  
Sois tranquille  
Je suis serein  
Je repose en paix  
Où je vais  
Sois tranquille  
Tout va bien  
Sois tranquille  
Et sois certain

Où que tu sois  
Je veille sur toi  
Ma sœur

Les deux derniers mots sortirent Alex de sa transe mais alors qu'elle se levait pour féliciter sa sœur, une personne entra sur le plateau avec un violon. Il ne fallut qu'une fraction de secondes pour que le cœur de l'aînée des Danvers la reconnaisse et se rassoit d'étonnement alors que Samantha jouait la clôture du morceau. Elle fût rejointe par Kara pour la dernière ligne mélodique et à la fin de la note finale, un silence s'abattit sur le plateau.

* * *

**RAR :**

**HeroWitch**** :**** Merci pour ta présence chapitre après chapitre. Oui Alex a du courage, encore plus quand on sait que sa présence dans les médias n'est pas un plaisir pour elle.**

**Invit Surprise**** :**** Bienvenu dans le club des reviewers et merci pour ton commentaire ! Effectivement, c'était bien Winn la surprise. Il ne pouvait pas louper l'événement !**

**J**** :**** J'espère que la suite de l'émission te plaît toujours autant. Et bravo pour avoir eu la réponse à ma devinette ;)**


	42. Chapitre 41 : La surprise d'Alex

**Bonjour à tous et toutes, **

**J'espère que vous vivez tous bien vos confinements avec ceux qui vous entourent. Je sais que vous l'entendez partout mais les gestes barrières, c'est important, comme le confinement. J'ai la chance/malheur suivant les avis de télétravailler, par conséquent, je ne pourrais pas augmenter le rythme des publications comme je l'avais un temps imaginé sous peine de voir mon avance fondre comme neige au soleil. En parlant de soleil, pensez à vous aérer, c'est important (mais toujours avec votre attestation).**

**Pour revenir sur des choses plus sympa, il y a un an, je vous partageais le dernier chapitre de la première saison de Come Alive. Ça veut dire que ça fera 2 ans dans moins d'un mois que j'écris les aventures d'Alex et Sam et je ne pensais pas pouvoir écrire autant. Et prendre toujours autant de plaisir à leur faire vivre tous ces moments, tristes ou heureux. Cela c'est grâce à vous, que vous soyez muets ou bavards dans les commentaire, votre présence est un soutien sans faille. Puisque je parle de genèse, je fais un gros coucou à La Chef et je tiens à lui dire que je pense fort à elle en cette période de confinement. **

**Je vous laisse avec nos protagonistes et la fin de l'émission de Loïs.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 41 : La surprise d'Alex

Une seconde de silence plana dans le hangar de l'émission à la fin de la prestation de Kara et Samantha avant que le brouhaha des applaudissements n'explose. Il fallut tout le temps de la standing ovation pour qu'Alex se remette de ses émotions et se lève de son canapé pour accueillir comme il se doit les deux femmes de sa vie. Après une accolade à chacune d'elles, l'agente se rassit à l'invitation de Loïs, sa sœur à sa gauche et la femme qu'elle aimait à droite.

\- Merci beaucoup Kara et Samantha pour ce magnifique morceau. Kara, peux-tu donner le nom de la chanson que je ne l'écorche pas ? Et nous dire pourquoi tu l'as choisi.

\- La chanson s'appelle _Sois Tranquille_, d'un chanteur français qui s'appelle Emmanuel Moire. Je l'ai entendu récemment et ça a été une évidence pour moi, répondit la cadette des deux sœurs se remémorant son aller-retour en France pour aller chercher le vin préféré de Lena avant leur discussion sur Krypton. Elle a été écrite en hommage à son frère jumeau décédé. Et aujourd'hui, avec le recul, je me dis que l'Alex que je connaissais depuis mon arrivée et elle aussi un peu morte face à Reign.

\- D'un point de vue médical, c'est le cas, l'interrompit sa sœur peu certaine de la direction que Kara prenait.

\- Je ne préfère pas y penser, répondit la Kryptonienne en attrapant sa main et en la regardant dans les yeux. Mais je sais que cela a entraîné beaucoup de questions pour toi et j'avais besoin de te dire qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter. Pour moi, comme pour toi, tu sais c'est normal de changer et que ça soit à 5, 10, 20 ou même 50 ans, changer c'est grandir.

Leurs regards accrochés, Alex sentit quelque chose en elle se débloquer, comme un poids devenu plume. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Loïs n'enchaîne, elle aurait aimé laisser plus de temps à ses amies de se retrouver mais c'était une émission en direct et il fallait garder un certain rythme. Elle se détesta encore un peu plus quand elle vit sur sa fiche la suite du programme. C'était la raison de la présence d'Alexandra ce soir.

\- Et vous, Samantha Arias, qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à faire cette surprise ? demanda la journaliste.

\- Déjà, il est très compliqué de dire « Non » à Kara, commença la mère de famille faisant rire la salle. Puis, il y a Alexandra, qui donne tellement d'elle et qui m'a aidé dans des heures très sombres, je me devais tenter de lui rendre un peu de ça.

\- Je comprends… déclara la petite-amie de Superman.

\- Loïs, la coupa Alex, je dois t'avouer quelque chose.

L'aînée des Danvers tourna son regard vers Sam pour avoir son accord et elle lut dans celui de celle-ci que du courage et de la détermination. Alors elle continua :

\- En décembre, lorsqu'on s'est croisé à la cérémonie de CatCo, je t'ai dit être un cœur pris.

\- Je me souviens très bien, tu as brisé le cœur de milliers de téléspectateurs, dit l'animatrice.

\- Et ensuite, j'ai dit ne pas être avec Samantha.

\- Tu as dit : « Pas par l'impitoyable cheffe d'affaire qu'est la patronne de L-Corp ».

\- Exactement, ce que tu n'as pas pu entendre car seul mon cœur le soufflait, c'est : « Mais bien par la femme tendre et la mère de famille chaleureuse qu'elle est. », déclara Alex en tournant son regard vers Sam.

\- Petite cachottière ! Félicitations à toutes les deux et que votre amour dure. Mais, continua Loïs, pourquoi le dire aujourd'hui ?

\- Parce que j'ai enfin accepté qui j'étais, répondit Sam pour toutes les deux. J'étais celle qui ne voulait pas que ça se sache car je craignais pour mon image mais je sais aujourd'hui que ça n'a pas d'importance.

\- Il y a une deuxième raison, et tu la connais Loïs, sourit Alex. Je crois que c'est mon tour, non ?

\- En effet, la scène est à toi ! Moi je vais remercier Kara le temps que tu t'installes et demander à Sam si elle est au courant.

\- De quoi ? interrogea si naturellement la femme d'affaire que toute la salle rit.

L'Officier Danvers se leva, brossa son uniforme de la main pour le défroisser et alla s'installer sur le tabouret haut sur la seconde estrade. Un assistant lui apporta sa guitare et un micro sur pied et le musicien avec lequel elle s'était entraînée dans l'après-midi vint s'installer à ses côtés. Il lui fit un sourire d'encouragement qui rassura un peu Alex. Elle avait beau montrer un visage paisible, son cœur palpitait.

Dans le public, Kelly observait avec attention sa patiente. Elle avait beaucoup mieux vécu sa surprise que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Alex avait su débrancher une partie de son cerveau pour profiter de l'instant présent. Mais désormais, elle allait devoir se connecter à son cœur devant des millions de téléspectateurs. Ruby tourna sa tête vers elle, mais la thérapeute la rassura d'un sourire.

Respirant un grand coup, Alexandra ancra son regard dans celui de sa petite-amie et commença à jouer ses arpèges. Elle vit un premier sourcil se lever après la première mesure mais lorsque le trompettiste joua sa ligne mélodique, un « Oh » silencieux naquit sur les lèvres de Sam et elle sut qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

J'veux des problèmes  
J'veux qu'tes galères deviennent les miennes  
J'veux qu'tu m'balances au visage tes orages tes peines  
Pour des nuits diluviennes

J'veux qu'on s'apprenne  
J'veux partager tes joies, tes migraines  
Ton corps me donne le vertige et tes mains me mènent  
Où rien ne nous gêne

J'pourrais m'tatouer notre histoire sur le bras  
Me mettre dans de beaux draps si t'es avec moi  
C'est toi dans ce monde de fous  
Je l'sais c'est tout

En arrivant à la fin du premier couplet, Alex eût un sourire plus large en repensant à la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec sa douce au sujet d'un tatouage de dragon. Elle se fit la réflexion que si dragon il y avait, il soufflerait le mot « Longtemps ». En entamant le refrain, Alexandra vit Sam chanter avec elle et eut la sensation qu'elle était à côté d'elle, même si plusieurs mètres les séparaient.

Et j'voudrais qu'ça dure longtemps  
User ma peau sur la tienne  
Un jour j'oublierai tout jusqu'à mon nom je saurai simplement  
Que t'es là que t'es belle que t'es mienne

J'voudrais qu'ça dure 100 ans  
Que jamais la raison n'atteigne  
Cet aveu cette envie de rêver tous les deux quand même  
Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour nos deux yeux s'éteignent

Mon évidence, t'es mon sourire et ma carte chance  
J'veux qu'on déconne qu'on décolle qu'on délire qu'on danse  
Jusqu'au dernier silence

J'irai dans la rue si t'as besoin d'un toit  
J'pourrais vivre nu pour qu't'aies un peu moins froid  
C'est toi dans ce monde de fous  
Je l'sais c'est tout

Et j'voudrais qu'ça dure longtemps  
User ma peau sur la tienne  
Un jour j'oublierai tout jusqu'à mon nom je saurai simplement  
Que t'es là que t'es belle que t'es mienne

J'voudrais qu'ça dure 100 ans  
Que jamais la raison n'atteigne  
Cet aveu cette envie de rêver tous les deux quand même  
Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour nos deux yeux s'éteignent

Encore une fois, le public applaudit à s'en saigner les mains. Alex prit alors conscience de la mise en scène qu'elle avait choisie pour ce tableau. Sur chacun des écrans géants en angle droit derrière elle, une écriture manuscrite avait écrit sur un bout de papier déchiré dans sa hauteur les mots qu'elle avait chanté. A sa droite, en français, à sa gauche en anglais, maintenant que la chanson était finie, les deux morceaux se recollèrent avant de se plier et de s'évaporer en cendres. Ces cendres formèrent les mots « Longtemps » et « Always », ce n'était pas la traduction exacte mais Alexandra s'en fichait. En lisant le mot lors des répétitions, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser à Severus Rogue dans le bureau de Dumbeldore, elle espérait que son amour pour Sam dure aussi longtemps et soit aussi fort.

Elle rendit sa guitare à un technicien et rejoignit Sam et Loïs. Sa petite-amie lui offrit un chaste baiser mais ses yeux en dire long. L'animatrice la félicita avant de lancer la dernière coupure pub. Le stress de l'aînée des Danvers redescendit presque totalement quand Samantha se colla à elle pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Elles n'échangèrent pas un mot mais leurs regards dirent tout et quand elle fût de nouveau en direct, Alex était encore plus rayonnante.

\- Pour terminer cette émission, j'aimerais qu'on parle de ton travail aujourd'hui.

\- Aujourd'hui, j'étais de repos, blagua Alex.

\- Je sais, répondit Loïs les yeux rieurs. Mais je pense que le public comme moi sommes curieux à quoi peut ressembler ton quotidien. Te mets-tu tous les jours en danger ?

\- J'ai beaucoup de mal à parler de mon travail parce qu'il y a eu part de celui-ci qui est confidentiel mais aussi parce que j'ai tendance à le minimiser d'après mon entourage. Alors, je t'ai fait une demande.

\- Effectivement, tu m'as demandé si ton supérieur hiérarchique, l'Officier J'onn J'ozz, pouvait venir et nous allons l'accueillir.

J'onn fit son apparition sur le plateau dans le même uniforme qu'à la cérémonie d'hommage. Comme toujours son aura apaisa Alex et il s'installa après avoir salué les deux femmes.

\- Peux-tu nous expliquer que représente l'Officier J'onn J'ozz pour toi ? demanda Loïs.

\- Il a fait partie de mes instructeurs dès mon arrivée dans l'armée et il a veillé sur moi. Puis il est devenu un mentor et aujourd'hui, je peux dire que c'est un ami.

\- Que pouvez-vous nous dire d'Alex Officier ?

\- Qu'elle m'a toujours impressionné et c'est encore le cas aujourd'hui en acceptant de se livrer dans cette émission. Je peux aussi dire qu'elle est passionnée par son travail et habitée par l'envie de protéger le monde et l'univers, avoua J'onn devant Alex qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

\- Est-ce que vous avez un souvenir en particulier en tête ? relança l'animatrice.

\- Oui, un jour elle m'a dit droit dans les yeux que « C'est notre travail de prendre des risques. On court sur la ligne de front. Nous combattons des ennemis que personne n'ose affronter car il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. », récita le Martien.

\- Et aujourd'hui, à quoi ressemble votre travail ?

J'onn sortit le discours habituel approuvé par la Maison Blanche. Il en profita pour expliquer que Reign était la résultante d'un parasite kryptonien et que la personne qui avait été infectée vivait tranquillement sa vie en ayant des suivis réguliers. Puis alors que l'émission allait se terminer, Loïs dit quelque chose qui fit réagir Alex :

\- Officier, vous êtes venus à la demande d'Alex, mais vous n'êtes pas venu les mains vides. Pouvez-vous nous dire quelle est votre surprise ?

\- En effet, comme l'a dit Alex, nous sommes amis. J'ai appris à la découvrir et j'ai la chance de connaître également sa famille et on m'a dit qu'elle avait un texte qui était affiché au-dessus de son lit chez ses parents depuis presque toujours, avoua le Martien sous le regard perplexe de l'aînée des Danvers. Je connais aussi son amour pour l'univers d'Harry Potter, je ne compte pas le nombre de fois où elle y fait référence, tout à l'heure encore, alors j'ai demandé à une actrice qu'elle admire de venir lire ce texte.

\- Mesdames, Messieurs, je vous demande d'accueillir Emma Watson, présenta Loïs.

Mécaniquement, Alex applaudit avec le reste du public alors que l'actrice qu'elle avait adorée dans la saga s'avançait sur la scène. Elle s'assit sur le même tabouret qu'elle précédemment et commença à lire le texte :

Si tu peux voir détruit l'ouvrage de ta vie  
Et sans dire un seul mot te mettre à rebâtir,  
Ou perdre en un seul coup le gain de cent parties  
Sans un geste et sans un soupir

Aux premières phrases, Alex sut qu'effectivement sa mère avait vendu la mèche à J'onn. Elle avait découvert ce poème de Kippling avant l'arrivée de Kara dans sa vie. Et depuis, à chaque épreuve, elle se rendait encore un peu plus compte de la véracité de ses propos.

Si tu peux être amant sans être fou d'amour,  
Si tu peux être fort sans cesser d'être tendre,  
Et, te sentant haï, sans haïr à ton tour,  
Pourtant lutter et te défendre

Si tu peux supporter d'entendre tes paroles  
Travesties par des gueux pour exciter des sots,  
Et d'entendre mentir sur toi leurs bouches folles  
Sans mentir toi-même d'un mot

Si tu peux rester digne en étant populaire,  
Si tu peux rester peuple en conseillant les rois,  
Et si tu peux aimer tous tes amis en frère,  
Sans qu'aucun d'eux soit tout pour toi

Alexandra trouvait ça fou d'entendre ce texte qu'elle connaissait par cœur lu par celle qui avait été une des héroïnes de son adolescence. Si elle admirait l'actrice pour son rôle d'Hermione Granger, elle était aussi impressionnée par la femme qu'elle est et sa façon de gérer sa notoriété. Elle avait la sensation de prendre une grande leçon de vie par la sorcière la plus douée de sa génération et par une femme qui avait beaucoup de points communs avec elle et qui lui parlait comme on parle à une amie.

Si tu sais méditer, observer et connaitre,  
Sans jamais devenir sceptique ou destructeur,  
Rêver, mais sans laisser ton rêve être ton maître,  
Penser sans n'être qu'un penseur

Si tu peux être dur sans jamais être en rage,  
Si tu peux être brave et jamais imprudent,  
Si tu sais être bon, si tu sais être sage,  
Sans être moral ni pédant

Si tu peux rencontrer Triomphe après Défaite  
Et recevoir ces deux menteurs d'un même front,  
Si tu peux conserver ton courage et ta tête  
Quand tous les autres les perdront,

Alors les Rois, les Dieux, la Chance et la Victoire  
Seront à tout jamais tes esclaves soumis,  
Et, ce qui vaut mieux que les Rois et la Gloire  
Tu seras une femme, ma fille.

Alex sourit en entendant que la dernière phrase avait été modifiée comme dans sa chambre. En effet, un jour son père avait découvert le texte affiché au-dessus de sa tête et avait immédiatement raturé la dernière phrase pour la réécrire. « Tu es ma petite fille, et tu as le droit d'avoir un texte qui te ressemble. » Avait-il dit en supprimant la célèbre phrase « Tu seras un homme, mon fils ».

L'aînée des Danvers remercia l'actrice alors qu'elle repartait vers les coulisses. Puis elle expliqua à Loïs pourquoi ce texte résonnait dans sa vie. Puis rapidement, la Lane annonça la fin de l'émission. C'est à ce moment que l'Officier Danvers se rendit compte qu'elle était épuisée. Les deux heures de live l'avaient vidé de toute son énergie mais elle était heureuse de l'avoir fait. Tout s'était bien passé et elle allait pouvoir retrouver ses amis et invités.

* * *

**RAR :**

**HeroWitch**** :**** C'est sur que Winn est un sacré chanteur, il faut dire que Jeremy Jordan est un super acteur et chanteur. Je sais que parfois je me concentre trop sur la relation Alex/Sam mais Alex est Alex que par sa relation avec Kara et j'ai aimé écrire cette surprise et ces petits aveux sur leur relation.**

**J'avoue que j'ai un peu de crainte pour toutes les séries qui n'auront pas de réelles fins de saisons. Même si on déteste ne pas avoir de réponses, les cliffhanger de fin de saison sont des vraies sources d'inspiration pour les auteurs.**

**Merci pour ton attention. Je te rassure, La Chef et moi-même sommes tous**** les deux confinés seuls dans nos logements respectifs et nous protégeons. Fais de même et tout se passera bien. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, en bossant de chez moi, y a encore moins de risque que je poste en retard... **

**J**** :**** Content que ça te plaise, comme toujours. Le passé d'Alex et Kate sera bien sur détailler un peu plus tard mais le plateau télé n'était pas le bon endroit pour ça.**

**Kara devait faire une déclaration à sa sœur, ne pas le faire aurait été totalement en dehors de son caractère. Quant à Sam, plus réservée, j'ai longtemps hésité sur la place à lui donner et je suis plutôt content qu'elle apparaisse à ce moment. Comme pour souligner les propos de Kara sans se mettre en avant. **

**J'espère que la surprise d'Alex à Sam t'auras plu autant et celle de J'onn aussi.**


	43. Chapitre 42 :Se remettre de ses émotions

**Bonjour à toutes et tous,**

**La vie continue et cette histoire aussi, alors j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire ce nouveau chapitre. Au vu des conditions actuels, j'aimerais vous apporter encore plus de réconfort. C'est pourquoi, j'aimerais vous partager une scène coupée de cette saison 2 que je n'ai pas intégré à l'histoire principale. Je pense que pour cela, je vais créer un recueil (il y a d'autres one-shot qui pourrissent dans mon ordi mais comme ils spoilent tout ou parti de la saison, je ne vais pas les publier immédiatement.). Si vous voulez voir ce recueil se remplir, n'hésitez pas à me proposer des scènes coupées ou juste des moments qui auraient pu avoir lieu (comme le chapitre bonus de la fin de la saison 1) que je pourrais peut-être écrire pour vous. Et peut-être que j'arriverais à convaincre la Chef de m'aider dans cette tâche.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 42 : Se remettre de ses émotions

Un assistant avait guidé l'aînée des Danvers jusqu'à une grande salle où était dressé un buffet devant lequel se tenait tous ses amis et ses surprises. Elle retrouva également James, Kent, Maggie, Lena et sa mère et fût étonnée de voir qu'Emma Watson était restée là où les acteurs de _The Greatest Showman_ avaient décliné l'invitation de la production. Et au milieu de cette vingtaine de personnes, Samantha qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents dans sa magnifique robe émeraude. L'agente du DEO lui fit signe de la rejoindre à ses côtes alors qu'elle était face à tous. Ruby suivit sa mère et Alexandra se retrouva vite entourée des deux Arias.

\- Vu que plus personne ne parle, j'imagine que je dois faire un discours.

Ses amis rirent connaissant son aversion pour l'exercice. Mais alors qu'elle cherchait ses mots, la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant pour laisser apparaître Loïs.

\- Attendez-moi ! Moi aussi je veux savoir !

\- Je n'ai plus de scoop pour toi Loïs, s'excusa l'aînée des Danvers. Mais je voudrais vous remercier sincèrement pour votre participation à toutes ses surprises. Je sais que certains préfèrent l'ombre mais je sais très bien qui a donné telle ou telle photo dossier et je saurais vous rendre la pareille. Merci, merci pour tout. Et maintenant, buvons un coup !

Des rires avaient ponctué son petit laïus et Winn et Maggie crièrent de joie à son invitation à prendre l'apéro. Alex soupira de dépit devant la réaction de ses amis avant de serrer ses bras autour des corps des deux Arias pour un câlin entre filles. Et alors qu'elles étaient dans leur petite bulle, elle laissa parler son cœur.

\- Merci d'être là toutes les deux. Je sais que je ne suis pas un cadeau avec cette nouvelle notoriété et j'espère que les annonces de ce soir n'auront pas trop d'impacts sur vos vies. Je sais que dès fois j'ai du mal à dire ce que je ressens mais ce soir, avec vous, je me sens juste à ma place. Merci de me faire ressentir tout ça.

Alexandra termina son discours en plaçant deux baisers sur les tempes des deux femmes. Et c'est la voix de Ruby qui lui répondit en premier :

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour nous, nous sommes une zrhythrevium.

\- Je n'aurais pas dit mieux. Nous sommes une famille et je suis très fière de toi Alex. Merci à toi d'avoir rejoint notre binôme pour en faire un trio.

\- Moi je suis fière de toutes les deux. Et je vous aime ! termina Ruby.

Puis elle déposa deux bises sonores sur les joues des deux femmes avant de rejoindre Winn et Kara qui étaient partis dans une impro musicale sur le piano installé dans un coin de la salle. Quand elles furent toutes les deux, Sam et Alex s'embrassèrent enfin sans réfléchir au monde qui les entourait, elles n'avaient plus à faire attention à leurs gestes. Les mots de Ruby bouleversaient l'aînée des Danvers qui ne s'autorisait toujours pas à considérer sa relation avec les Arias comme une famille. Ce sont ces doutes qui la poussèrent à demander d'une petite voix :

\- On est vraiment une famille ?

\- Comment tu peux encore en douter alors que ma fille a mis sa vie entre tes mains ? lui répondit la mère de famille.

\- Je ne sais pas, on n'en a jamais parlé. Je… Je… C'est juste la plus belle surprise de ce soir.

\- Tu sais Alex, il n'y a pas de cours pour être parent, pas d'examens ou de diplôme mais la déclaration de Ruby ce soir en est un, lui expliqua Samantha avec un sourire attendrit sur son visage. Et si tu veux, on discutera avec elle pour que ça soit inscrit officiellement sur un papier.

\- Tu veux parler d'adoption ? s'étonna Alex qui avait complètement oublié le monde qui les entourait à ces mots.

\- Si tu le veux…

\- Excusez-moi, les interrompit Eliza. Je suis sûre que vous avez pleins de choses à vous dire mais Mrs. Eastick va bientôt partir et elle voulait te parler.

L'agente du DEO lança un regard d'excuses sincères à sa petite-amie qui l'accepta d'un sourire et d'un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres avant de la pousser en direction de son ancienne professeure. Après ce fût au tour de son amie de lycée qui l'accapara puis Emma Watson qui vint partager quelques mots avec elle.

\- Je suis honorée de vous rencontrer, dit celle-ci.

\- Vous rigolez, je suis celle qui ne sait pas où me mettre. Vous êtes l'héroïne de tant de gens dont moi, répondit Alex impressionnée.

\- Je n'ai fait que jouer avec un bout de bois devant une caméra. Vous, vous êtes mis sur un champ de bataille pour sauver des vies.

\- En tout cas, je voulais vous dire que j'admirais aussi vos engagements avec l'UNICEF mais aussi pour les droits des femmes. Et cela, vous ne pouvez pas me dire que c'est que du cinéma, déclara l'agente du DEO occultant les louanges qui la mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Merci. Effectivement…

Mais le reste de la réponse de la star n'imprégna pas le cerveau d'Alexandra car elle aperçut au-dessus de son épaule, Kate se diriger vers la sortie. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser son amie s'en aller ainsi, sans discuter.

\- Excusez-moi, madame Watson…

\- Emma.

\- Emma. Je dois rattraper mon amie, ça fait trop longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue. Je vous retrouve juste après.

\- Malheureusement, je vais devoir y aller. Mais laissez-moi un contact qu'on termine cette discussion.

\- Avec plaisir. Ma sœur va faire ça pour moi.

Alex attrapa Kara qui passait par là et la jeta presque devant l'actrice sans commentaires pour partir en courant dans la direction qu'avait pris Kate. Elle eût juste le temps d'entendre la comédienne dire :

\- L'indifférence, la négligence, font parfois beaucoup plus de dégâts que l'hostilité déclarée...

L'agente se faisait la réflexion que la star avait raison alors qu'elle trottait dans les couloirs. Elle avait eu l'autorisation du médecin dans la semaine de retourner faire un footing par semaine, elle voulait bien épuiser son crédit aujourd'hui si elle rattrapait Kate. Après avoir demandé son chemin à un technicien qui passait par là, Alex se retrouva dans un couloir où elle vit son amie passer la porte indiquant le parking. Elle accéléra encore pour la rattraper et quand elle poussa à son tour le battant, la Kane sortait son casque de son sac à dos.

\- Kate !

\- Je suis désolée, je dois partir… lui répondit-elle sans même s'arrêter.

\- Pourquoi ? S'il te plaît, on doit parler.

\- Non, tu VEUX parler. Pour t'excuser. Mais c'est trop tard…

\- Alors pourquoi tu étais là ? demanda Alex en criant presque.

Dans un premier temps, seul l'écho répondit à sa question, puis des rires venant de tout autour d'elles. Plissant les yeux pour mieux voir dans le parking mal éclairé, Alexandra commença à distinguer des silhouettes. Elle aurait dit des hommes mais rien ne pouvait lui garantir vu qu'elle ne voyait pas leur visage. L'Officier Danvers se demandait qui ils étaient mais quand elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient tous armés de battes ou de bout de bois, elle passa en mode automatique. Elle se redressa et analysa.

\- Regardez qui voilà… La star de la soirée et sa chienne de l'Université. A votre avis, une ne lui suffit pas ? C'est parce qu'elle n'a pas croisé le bon mec, on va lui montrer…

Celui qui avait parlé avait une voix froide qui renvoya des frissons dans la colonne de l'agente et ses mots furent approuvés par quelques ricanements. Elle tourna son regard vers son amie qui attrapa sa moto et commença à la pousser malgré les deux molosses qui lui bloquaient le passage.

\- Désolé de vous décevoir mais j'étais loin d'être sa chienne, dit-elle avec l'aplomb qui la définissait.

\- Alors de quoi discutiez-vous ? demanda celui qui semblait diriger le groupe.

\- On ne discutait pas. Elle parlait, moi je partais, déclara calmement Kate.

Les mots de son amie brisa le cœur de l'aînée des Danvers, était-elle vraiment prête à la laisser à la merci de ces hommes qui voulaient la tabasser, voire pire… Mais elle n'eût pas le temps de se poser plus longtemps la question qu'un des hommes donna un coup de batte de l'estomac de Kate alors que le reste de ses compagnons se ruaient vers elle. Instinctivement, elle appuya brièvement sur sa montre trois fois avant d'esquiver le premier coup.

* * *

**RAR :**

**J**** : J'avoue m'être largement inspiré de la dernière saison de Glee où Puck chante en uniforme et en jouant de la guitare. Il a été facile de transposer Alex à la place. Pour le reste de la mise en scène, j'ai regardé ce qui se faisait dans ce genre d'émission et je trouve que l'émotion vient aussi du fait que chaque détail est pensé. Alors, j'ai fait de même. De la même manière, j'ai associé des danseurs à la chanson de Kara.**

**Pour ce qui est du texte, il est de Kippling et s'appelle Tu seras un homme mon fils. Il a été la source d'inspiration pour pleins d'artistes et je trouve qu'il colle beaucoup à Alex. Et puis Emma Watson m'a semblé une évidence, et même si je voulais trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour le lire, l'évidence est parfois le bon choix.**

**Comme tu t'en doutes, je fais l'impasse sur tes questions parce qu'elles sont trop liées à la suite. Mais continuer de les poser, elles me sont utiles pour savoir si je boucle bien tous les arcs narratifs à la fin.**

**Pour finir, je suis honoré que ce passage sur l'émission t'es plu puisqu'il me tenait à coeur. Je sais que c'est pas de l'action et pas forcément une grande avancée dans l'histoire mais l'idée à germer un certain temps dans mon esprit pour arriver à ce résultat qui me plaît. J'ai douté de presque tout, les invités, les surprises, les réactions alors s'il vous plaît, c'est une réussite. Merci.**

**HeroWitch**** :**** Merci, j'aime vraiment cette chanson et je voulais en faire un moment spécial. C'est la chanson que Sam jouait quand Alex l'a surprise une guitare à la main à la maison du lac, j'attendais ce moment où elle pourrait lui rendre la pareil depuis un moment. De quel(s) dialogues tu parles ? Parce qu'en dehors de la chanson et du texte, tout vient de moi. Merci en tout cas pour ton enthousiasme.**


	44. Chapitre 43 : L'embuscade

**Bonjour à toutes et tous,**

**Excusez moi pour l'erreur de ce matin voici le réel chapitre 43...**

**Le bonus dont je parlais lundi arrivera sûrement ce week-end et j'ai trouvé deux-trois idées supplémentaires. En attendant, on continue sur Alex et Kate en mauvaise posture. Je sais que beaucoup attendent de savoir ce qui s'est passée entre ces deux femmes mais promis, les réponses arrivent dans ce chapitre et le suivant.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 43 : L'embuscade

Dans la salle où le buffet était dressé, il ne restait que les amis proches d'Alex qui profitaient du moment et de simplement être ensemble. D'un seul coup, un silence s'abattit sur l'assemblée, d'un même mouvement J'onn, Gaby, Winn et James regardèrent leur montre avant de s'élancer vers la sortie. Instinctivement, Sam partit derrière eux en demandant :

\- Eliza ?

\- File, je m'en occupe, répondit la mère d'Alex.

\- Il s'est passé quoi là ? demanda l'adolescente.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit la femme plus âgée. Demandons à Lena, elle semble avoir une idée.

Effectivement, Lena aussi avait vu sa montre s'éclairer d'une lumière rouge avec le nom d'Alexandra mais elle savait qu'elle serait plus utile à distance qu'au milieu de la mêlée. Alors elle fouilla son sac à la recherche de sa tablette et de son oreillette. La mère de l'agente passa un bras autour de la jeune fille et rejoignit la scientifique. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à la Luthor pour obtenir les localisations de ses amis sur le plan du bâtiment.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Eliza.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement Eliza. Winn à droite, indiqua Lena.

\- C'est Kara ?

Eliza savait que sa fille adoptive avait quitté les lieux quelques secondes avant pour répondre à une urgence. Mais il lui semblait que les agents du DEO au poste de commandement s'occupaient d'elle.

\- Non, Alex… Encore à droite et au bout du couloir.

L'agent Schott était en tête de leur groupe et courrait plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Ses tripes s'étaient serrées quand il avait vu le message d'alerte lancé par Alex. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Avait-elle des problèmes physiques ? Ou était-ce les émotions qui la submergeaient ? Il savait qu'elle était à fleur de peau avant l'émission et peut-être que la pression lâchait d'un coup. Il était déjà devant la porte du parking quand J'onn le tira en arrière.

\- Winn ! On ne peut pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup comme ça. James, avec Gaby, vous regardez s'il y a des blessés. Moi, je protège Alex. Ça cogne de l'autre côté de la porte.

En effet, les bruits d'une bagarre leur parvenaient étouffés par le battant. C'est le son de talons claquant à toute vitesse sur le sol arrivant vers eux qui sortit Winn du brouillard. Quand il vit Samantha arriver, il trouva sa mission. Il devait à tout prix l'empêcher de voir ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté. J'onn sembla lire dans ses pensées car il hocha la tête avant de faire signe à James qui avait sorti son bouclier de Gardien.

Le spectacle qui se déroulait devant les yeux des trois nouveaux arrivants leur retourna l'estomac. Sept hommes attaquaient leur amie et Kate Kane. Si la jeune femme rendait chacun des coups qu'on lui donnait, Alex était plus en difficulté. Elle essayait plus d'esquiver que de rendre et semblait ne pas utiliser son bras gauche. Sans plus de cérémonie, ils se jetèrent dans la bataille. J'onn eut tout de même la présence d'esprit de demander à Lena d'appeler les secours et des renforts ce qui augmenta le stress des trois femmes dans la salle de réception et de Winn dans le couloir.

Kate et Alexandra se battaient dos à dos pour éviter les attaques par derrière. Mais elles étaient submergées par le nombre. Quatre attaquants changèrent de cibles quand le reporter et le Martien commencèrent à distribuer des coups. Gaby quant à elle rejoignit les deux autres femmes afin de protéger un peu plus le côté gauche d'Alex.

\- Qui sont ces cons ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu l'as dit, des cons ! répondit Kate en donnant un uppercut à l'homme le plus près d'elle.

\- Je ne sais pas… dit Alex.

\- Comment tu vas ? l'interrogea l'ambulancière.

\- Quelques bleus mais rien de grave, répondit l'agente essoufflée.

\- Et ton bras ? demanda l'hispanique en parant un coup.

\- Ça va, je ne veux pas l'abîmer donc je ne l'utilise pas.

\- Et toi Kane ? enchaîna Gaby.

\- Une ou deux côtes fêlées mais rien de grave, répondit la femme à la veste en cuir.

\- On se replie ! cria un des hommes cagoulés alors que les sirènes se faisaient entendre au loin.

D'un geste, J'onn et James les prirent en chasse. Ils devaient absolument mettre la main sur un des agresseurs pour comprendre leur motivation. Du côté des trois femmes, Gaby se tourna immédiatement vers Alex pour faire un premier diagnostic. Mais l'agente la repoussa en déclarant :

\- Occupe-toi de Kate, elle vient de tousser du sang.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda l'ambulancière.

\- Peut-être mais ce n'est pas grave, répondit la Kane en relevant sa moto.

\- Si ça l'est…

Mais le reste de la phrase de Gabriela ne parvint pas aux oreilles d'Alex puisqu'elle aperçut Sam courir vers elle avec Winn.

\- Alex ! Ça va ? demanda la mère de famille.

\- Quelques bleus mais rien de grave… Je m'inquiète pour Kate, répondit sa petite-amie.

\- Où sont les autres ? l'interrogea l'agent Schott.

\- Partis à leur poursuite.

Winn posa une main sur l'épaule de l'aînée des Danvers et lui fit comprendre qu'il s'occupait de la suite d'un regard. L'adrénaline redescendant, l'agente du DEO se sentit s'affaiblir et elle ne tint debout que grâce à la présence de Samantha. Inquiète, la femme d'affaire prit la direction d'un mur pour que la femme qu'elle aime s'assoit contre celui-ci mais les bruits d'une dispute l'en empêcha.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas partir Kate ! s'exclamait Gaby.

\- Pourquoi ?! Vous n'avez aucune autorité sur moi ! lui répondait l'autre femme.

\- Vous êtes blessée, vous pouvez avoir une commotion et vous voulez remonter sur votre bécane ? argumentait l'ambulancière.

\- J'm'en fous…

\- Arrêtez ! cria Alex avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Ton amie veut repartir, lui expliqua Dawson. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de vérifier ses constantes.

\- Et je vais partir, tu ne m'en as pas empêchée la première fois, tu n'y arriveras pas aujourd'hui, Alex, compléta Kate amer.

\- Mais pourquoi es-tu si pressée ? demanda l'agente du DEO.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il me retrouve, répondit son amie de l'époque.

\- Qui « il » ?

\- Mon père…

Les neurones d'Alexandra semblèrent se reconnecter d'un seul coup. En une fraction de secondes, elle avait la solution et alors que la motarde démarrait sa machine, elle cria :

\- Je n'étais pas là, la première fois ! Aujourd'hui, oui ! Je ne suis pas Sophie ! Je ne te tournerais pas le dos.

\- Ne parle pas d'elle… répondit la voix en colère de Kate. Tu ne sais rien, tu n'étais pas là.

\- Alors parle-moi, répliqua Alex en s'éloignant de sa petite-amie pour arriver devant le deux-roues.

\- Dégage… grogna la Kane.

\- Non, dit Alex en coupant le contact. Sam ?

\- Oui, répondit la mère de famille qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se déroulait devant elle.

\- Est-ce que tu as le double de mon appartement ? l'interrogea sa petite-amie sans quitter son ancienne amie du regard.

\- Euh… Oui.

\- Donne-les à Gaby s'il te plaît. Kate, Gabriela va te soigner chez moi. Ton père ne t'y trouvera pas. Je dirais que tu n'étais pas là aux flics et quand tout ça sera fini. On aura la discussion qu'on aurait dû avoir i ans.

\- …

\- C'est non négociable, la coupa l'agente du DEO en s'emparant des clés du véhicule.

Un combat de regards se déroula devant les yeux de Winn, Sam et Gaby et Kate finit par descendre de sa moto. Gabriela lui fit signe de la suivre en récupérant les clés que lui tendait la mère de famille. Alors qu'elle disparaissait dans le parking sans un mot, Alex lança le porte-clés qu'elle avait dans les mains à Winn.

\- Va garer la moto plus loin et briefe tout le monde s'il te plaît. Kate était déjà partie quand je me suis faite agressée.

\- Tu es sûre ? demanda-t-il.

Le regard noir d'Alex fût une réponse suffisante pour qu'il obéisse. Un petit peu peureuse par la facette de l'aînée des Danvers qu'elle avait face à elle, Sam avança par petits pas jusqu'à elle. De nouveau, l'Officier Danvers flancha et encore une fois sa petite-amie la rattrapa. Aussi simplement que si elle ne pesait rien, elle la porta contre le mur et l'installa. Prenant conscience de tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, Alexandra ferma les yeux et dit d'une voix douce :

\- Excuse-moi si je t'ai fait peur. Mais c'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvé pour obtenir quelque chose de Kate.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Repose-toi un peu, quelqu'un va venir prendre ta déposition.

\- Merci…

\- Toujours, répondit Sam en déposant un baiser sur le front d'Alex.

Puis, à la lumière des gyrophares, elle entrouvrit le haut de son uniforme avant de l'attirer contre son épaule. C'est dans cette position que les retrouva Ruby, Eliza et Lena qui retrouvèrent un sourire attendrit après que la mère de famille les eut rassurées.

* * *

**RAR :**

**J**** :**** Il faut bien mettre du suspense de temps en temps. Et les chapitres c'est tous les lundis et jeudis comme d'habitude ;)**

**Toutes tes réponses arrivent dans le prochain chapitre promis. J'adore Kate et j'ai mis du temps pour lui trouver une place et un passé dans cette histoire j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que j'ai aimé la construire.**

**La phrase d'Emma Watson est en réalité une citation de Dumbeldore, j'ai longtemps cherché une citation d'Harry Potter a faire dire par Emma et celle-là semblait pas mal. Je pense qu'elle est assez bonne observatrice pour voir que Kate n'a pas salué Alex ce qui est étrange quand c'est la personne pour laquelle on vient. Non ? **

**Les pensées de Kate sont difficiles à suivre en temps normal et leur passif n'arrange pas les choses. On ne saura peut-être jamais ce qui se serait passé si les brutes avaient laissé Kate s'en aller. Peut-être serait-elle aller chercher de l'aide ? Ou peut-être qu'elle aurait seulement disparu... **

**Malheureusement, l'incivisme et l'idiotie existe toujours dans ce bas monde. Je pense que le comportement d'Alex et ses discours ne font pas que des heureux mais la violence n'est jamais la solution.**

**Tu feras attention, Sam a été coupée dans sa réponse à Alex. On ne sait pas tout à fait ce qu'elle propose...**

**HeroWitch :**** Les réponses au prochain chapitre. Porte toi bien également.**


	45. Chapitre 44 : Kate Kane

**Bonjour à toutes et tous,**

**Pour information, j'ai posté sous le nom de Come Alive - Bonus, le petit bonus dont je vous avais parlé dans les chapitres précédents. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Comme j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à découvrir le passé de Kate et Alex.**

**Avec la Chef, on a remarqué que mon erreur avait fait sortir des lecteurs de l'ombre et même si je comprends qu'il est pas toujours facile de trouver quelque chose à dire, j'ai apprécié vous voir. Heureusement que montre les stats des visites sinon j'aurais l'impression d'écrire pour pas grand chose parfois.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 44 : Kate Kane

La voiture de Samantha s'arrêta devant l'immeuble d'Alex près de deux heures après l'attaque. Le silence était pesant dans le véhicule mais aux traits tirés de l'agente du DEO, la femme d'affaire n'avait rien dit. L'adolescente assisse à l'arrière avait choisie de se plonger dans la musique pour fuir la tension ambiante. Mais maintenant qu'elles étaient là, la mère de famille avait des questions qui avaient besoin de réponse.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

\- Non, je dois le faire seule.

\- Alex, est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer s'il te plaît ? J'ai l'impression que te laisser partir c'est risquer de ne pas te revoir…

\- Non, non, je ne t'abandonnerais pas… répondit Alexandra en posant ses mains sur les joues de sa petite-amie. Justement, c'est Kate qui me l'interdit.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Je sais et je t'expliquerais tout, je te le jure. Mais je ne peux pas la laisser partir sans m'expliquer. Pour la faire court, j'ai failli… Je n'étais pas là, le jour où elle en a eu le plus besoin… Elle est mon plus grand regret… avoua l'agente en baissant les yeux.

\- Alors ne la laisse pas tomber une seconde fois, l'encouragea Samantha qui commençait à saisir l'importance qu'avait cette femme dans la vie de l'aînée des Danvers.

Puis elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de reprendre :

-Dis-moi juste que tu rentreras…

\- Je le ferais. Mais dors, je vais sûrement être longue…

\- Je t'attendrais…

Et sur ces mots, Alex sortit de la voiture pour rentrer dans son immeuble. Elle savait que Gabriela était partie déclarant que les blessures de Kate étaient légères. Cela la rassurait de savoir qu'elle n'avait pas à parlementer avec elle pour la faire partir. C'était leur histoire. Et alors, que l'ascenseur la rapprochait de ce face-à-face dont elle avait rêvé tant de fois, les souvenirs l'envahirent.

* * *

_C'était la fin du mois de juin, Alex avait terminé ses partiels le matin même. Elle était à l'aube de deux mois de vacances bien mérités à Midvale. Mais contrairement aux années précédentes, elle n'avait pas sauté dans sa voiture pour rejoindre sa sœur et sa mère. Non, elle avait un rendez-vous la semaine prochaine : la remise de diplôme de Kate. Elle sourit en se rappelant la première fois qu'elle avait rencontré la jeune fille. Elle tentait d'escalader la clôture de l'école des cadets pour rentrer d'une escapade nocturne. Malheureusement l'alcool n'aidait pas son sens de l'équilibre._

_Les coups de mains pour faire le mur étaient devenus des discussions autour d'une tisane ou d'une bière durant une partie de la nuit. Ou des sorties en forêt pour se défouler. Kate avait pris peu à peu plus de place dans la vie d'Alex et par la même occasion, Sophie, sa petite-amie. Maudissant contre la loi martiale interdisant l'homosexualité, les deux amoureuses avaient trouvé chez la Danvers un sanctuaire pour leur amour. Et dans une semaine, elles seraient diplômées comme major de promo et pourraient être enfin ce qu'elles voulaient. Dire que la première fois que Kate lui avait parlé de Point Rock, elle avait juré qu'elle en partirait sans diplôme. _

_Toc-Toc-Toc, des coups brefs contre sa porte la sortirent de ses rêveries. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle ouvrit la porte imaginant que les deux filles venaient squatter chez elle. Mais c'était la silhouette carrée de Hank Henshaw qui se tenait devant chez elle._

_\- Monsieur Henshaw ? dit-elle en le laissant entrer dans son petit appartement._

_\- Mademoiselle Danvers. Félicitation pour vos examens._

_\- Mais ? Comment vous pouvez savoir, j'ai terminé que ce matin ?! _

_\- J'ai mes contacts. Mais je ne suis pas là pour cela, vu que vous avez réussi la première étape de vos études. Il est temps qu'on vous forme pour votre prochain métier, expliqua tranquillement l'agent du DEO._

_\- Quand ?_

_\- Maintenant. Vous venez avec moi pour une semaine de formation._

_\- Mais je ne peux pas ! Je dois être là vendredi soir à la remise des diplômes de Point Rock ! s'exclama l'étudiante._

_\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous serez rentrée. Je dois passer à l'académie justement, je reviendrais dans une heure vous chercher. Profitez de ce temps pour préparer vos affaires._

_\- Et sans plus d'explications, l'agent s'en alla. Dans la précipitation qui avait suivi, Alex avait obéi et prévenu sa mère. Mais elle avait oublié de dire à Kate qu'elle partait…_

_Quand elle était revenue, une semaine plus tard, pile à l'heure pour la cérémonie, Kate n'était plus là. Sophie lui expliqua les larmes aux yeux qu'elles s'étaient faites attrapées par un surveillant de l'académie en train de s'embrasser. Conformément au règlement, elles étaient passées toutes les deux face au conseil martial. Leur statut de major de promo leur avait offert une opportunité. Si elles reniaient leur homosexualité en signant une lettre type de l'académie, elles étaient diplômées, sinon…_

_\- Tu connais son caractère, Kate a refusé ! déclara Sophie en explosant en larmes._

* * *

Cette nouvelle avait dévasté Alexandra, ce soir-là, elle avait rallumé son téléphone et en découvrant les dizaines d'appels en absence de la jeune Kane, elle n'avait pas pu retenir ses larmes. C'est la gorge serrée à ces souvenirs que l'agente du DEO toqua contre sa propre porte. Pour s'empêcher de stresser encore plus, elle profita des quelques secondes de répit avant la tempête pour réajuster son uniforme. Malgré les tâches de sang et la poussière qui s'était accrochée à celui-ci, elle se sentait un peu plus à l'aise avec. Mais la remarque de Kate qui l'accueillit la doucha aussi sûrement qu'un seau d'eau froide :

\- A une époque, c'était moi qui portais l'uniforme…

\- Je sais…

\- Ne gaspille pas plus ta salive que nécessaire, la coupa la femme en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil. Parle, vite et je pourrais partir.

\- Alors Sophie a raison, tu fuis… soupira Alex en allant se servir un verre d'eau.

\- Quand lui as-tu parlé ?! Et pourquoi ?

\- Quand je suis rentrée au FBI, j'avais enfin accès à un moyen de te recontacter vu que tu avais rejeté tous mes appels depuis 5 ans. Mais alors que j'allais tenter une fois de plus de t'appeler, j'ai fait machine arrière et je l'ai appelé elle. J'avais besoin de savoir si je faisais la bonne chose.

\- J'imagine qu'elle t'a dit que j'avais replongé dans le recherche de Beth et que j'étais folle, ricana Kate.

\- Non, si elle m'a bien dit que tu pensais à nouveau à rechercher ta sœur. Elle a surtout dit que tu fuyais tes cauchemars et que si je ne voulais pas définitivement tout détruire entre nous, je n'avais pas le droit de t'appeler pour autre chose que pour dire que j'avais trouvé Beth.

\- Comment tu peux parler d'elle comme si tu la connaissais ! s'écria Kate en se levant d'un seul coup. Et puis, là n'est pas la question, la vérité c'est que tu m'as dit que tu serais toujours à mes côtés et le jour où j'avais besoin de toi, tu n'étais pas là !

La Kane s'était levée en parlant et elle faisait désormais face à Alex qui n'avait pu que baisser les yeux reconnaissant son erreur. Chacune d'un côté du plan de travail de la Danvers, elles laissèrent le calme revenir après l'explosion de Kate. Et puis, celle-ci dit plus calmement :

\- Si tu veux t'expliquer, c'est le moment… Mais par pitié, ne t'excuses pas, je n'y crois plus. Plus depuis que mon père a abandonné Beth en la déclarant morte.

\- Je vais essayer. J'aurais dû être là, j'avais prévu de ne pas bouger jusqu'à votre remise des diplômes. De juste profiter du beau temps et des environs de Point Rock. Mais j'étais déjà engagée avec le FBI et ils sont venus me chercher pour une semaine de formation.

\- Comme ça ? A l'improviste ?

\- Oui, j'étais un cas particulier. J'étais la seule à avoir un double cursus de cette ampleur.

\- Tu es en train de dire que tu aurais loupé la cérémonie si j'avais été là… soupira Kate déçue.

\- Non, parce que j'étais là. Je suis arrivée juste à temps dans la salle. Je t'ai cherché partout, j'ai espéré jusqu'au bout de la liste que ton nom soit prononcé. Puis tout s'est terminé… Sophie m'a trouvé à ce moment-là et elle m'a tout expliqué… La suite, tu la connais… J'ai essayé de t'appeler toute la soirée et pendant les jours qui ont suivis, termina Alex en relevant enfin les yeux vers son amie.

\- Alors tu sais tout… Tu sais qu'elle a décidé de ne pas me choisir alors qu'elle m'a toujours dit, comme toi, qu'elle serait toujours là… Elle m'a tourné le dos, tu as disparu et mon père m'a trahi, tout ça en quelques jours.

\- Je… tu le sais... dit l'aînée des Danvers en posant une main sur celle de son amie.

\- Je sais… Et même si ça ne réécrira pas l'histoire quelque part, je suis heureuse de savoir que tu n'es pas partie volontairement sans rien dire. J'ai toujours cru que tu avais choisi d'ignorer mes appels… Que pour une raison que je ne comprenais pas tu étais heureuse de me voir échouer… Que je le méritais…

\- Comment tu as pu penser ça ?

\- Je crois que c'était ce que je pensais de moi. Mon père m'a envoyé à Point Rock pour que je ne lui parle plus de Beth. Sophie et toi m'avez permis de panser une partie de mes blessures. La voir se joindre à l'avis de mon père en signant ce foutu papier m'a brisée. Ton absence et ton silence semblaient me dire que tu étais d'accord avec eux.

\- Je ne peux pas te dire que je ne t'aurais pas dit de signer la lettre. Mais j'aurais pris le temps de t'écouter avant de te conseiller, ça j'en ai la certitude.

\- Je te crois… Et je le vois ce soir.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu veux bien refaire parti de ma vie ? demanda Alex d'une petite voix.

\- Je fais partie de la vie de personne en ce moment mais je ne te hais plus.

\- Merci.

Alexandra attrapa son portefeuille et en sortie une carte de visite puis récupérant le stylo de Sam qui traînait là inscrivit deux autres numéros à l'arrière. Puis elle tendit le morceau de carton à Kate :

\- Tiens, si un jour tu es prête à revenir vers moi, appelles moi. Derrière, il y a mon numéro de portable et un numéro d'urgence vitale. Appelle dessus et je débarque avec toute mon équipe.

\- Même Supergirl ?

\- Même Supergirl.

\- Merci.

Le silence revint dans la pièce et après un temps de réflexion, la propriétaire des lieux se dirigea vers son armoire. Elle en sortit un short et un T-shirt un peu grand puis se dirigea vers la partie droite qui hébergeait ses uniformes pour fouiller dans une boîte en carton contenant ses cours de médecine. Elle en sortit une petite boîte noire en cuir. Kate l'avait suivi du regard en se demandant ce qu'elle faisait. L'agente du DEO revint vers elle et poussa l'écrin vers elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ouvre-le si tu veux savoir. C'est Sophie qui me l'a donné le soir de la cérémonie.

\- …

\- C'est ton choix, fais ce que tu veux. Mais elle m'a chargée de te le rendre ce soir-là et, aujourd'hui, je tiens enfin ma promesse.

\- Merci.

Puis Alex sortit les clés de la moto de son amie pour les déposer devant elle.

\- Si tu veux partir, ta moto est devant l'immeuble. Elle a pris quelques coups mais elle roule. Tu peux rester là pour cette nuit si tu veux, je t'ai sortie des affaires propres. Moi, je vais rentrer chez Sam. Tu n'auras qu'à laisser les clés dans la boîte aux lettres.

\- Je peux te poser une question ? demanda Kate après avoir hoché de la tête.

\- Si tu me laisses t'en poser une.

\- D'accord. Commence.

\- Pourquoi tu es venue ce soir ?

\- Winn. La production a réussi à me retrouver je ne sais pas comment. – Superman peut-être, se dit Alex dans sa tête. – Mais j'ai refusé leur offre, assez violemment pour être honnête. Puis quelques jours plus tard, Winn se tenait devant moi au fin fond de l'Alaska. Quand je lui ai demandé de se barrer, il a refusé. Puis il m'a parlé de toi, il m'a raconté ton histoire. Tes exploits mais aussi tes doutes, il a surtout raconté ses craintes vis-à-vis de toi. Et il a fini par dire : « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux. Mais je sais que ça compte pour Alex parce qu'elle n'en a jamais parlé. Ni à moi, ni à Kara et ça veut dire que c'est important pour elle. J'aimerais que tu lui laisses une chance parce que je la connais et elle ne ferait jamais mal consciemment. »

\- Il n'a pas tort… J'en reviens pas qu'il t'est tout dit…

\- Il fallait bien ça pour que j'accepte de chanter que je serais là pour toi.

\- Merci.

C'était le seul mot qu'Alex réussi à dire après une telle déclaration. Kate sourit en haussant les épaules avant de reprendre :

\- A mon tour ! Comment ça s'est passé avec Sam ? Enfin je veux dire, je ne t'ai jamais entendu parler de sentiments pour des femmes. Je ne peux pas dire que tu parlais beaucoup de mec non plus mais…

\- On m'a ouvert les yeux, répondit l'aînée des Danvers en rigolant. Et quand j'y repense, j'aurais pu m'en rendre compte bien plus tôt… Peut-être avec toi…

Alex n'avait jamais imaginé avouer cela, elle n'avait même jamais pensé à Kate de cette façon-là. Mais en voyant sa réaction aujourd'hui au moment de l'attaque et même ce silence qu'elle s'était imposée pendant des années sur une blessure si profonde, c'était devenu une évidence. Kate Kane faisait partie des femmes qu'elle avait aimées sans le savoir.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien tenté ?

\- Parce que je ne le savais pas et puis il y a eu Sophie. Tu n'avais yeux que pour elle et c'est toujours le cas…

\- Tu étais là avant Sophie, déclara Kate qui s'était rapprochée d'Alex.

\- Mais tu étais heureuse avec elle et moi je pensais qu'à mes études. Enfin bref, bonne nuit, écourta l'agente que la proximité rendait mal à l'aise.

\- Bonne nuit Alex…

Et Kate posa ses lèvres à la commissure de celles de l'aînée des Danvers juste plus longtemps qu'une bise classique. Surprise, la sœur de Supergirl ne réagit pas et ce n'est que lorsque la Kane s'éloigna d'elle qu'elle reprit vie. Sans rien ajouter, Alex s'en alla troublée sous le regard amusé de son amie.

* * *

**RAR :**

**HeroWitch**** :**** Oui, elles vont bien. Et de nouveaux ennemis sont rarement annonciateurs de bons signes.**

**J**** :**** Les montres de Lena et Winn ne peuvent être que Super ;) Pour les c*nnards, pas de nouvelles mais de la relation d'Alex et Kate, je pense qu'on peut dire que j'ai expliqué les lignes directrices maintenant ;)**


	46. Chapitre 45 : Agent Schott au travail

**Bonjour à toutes et tous,**

**J'espère que vous allez bien, pour ma part le confinement commence à me peser un petit peu. Heureusement, il y a un grand nombre d'auteurs qui ont augmenté leurs parutions et je les remercie pour cela. J'avoue de nouveau que j'aurais aimé faire la même chose mais mon avance faiblit encore trop vite à mon goût et je préfère ne pas créer de vide à un moment ou un autre.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 45 : Agent Schott au travail

L'agent Schott faisait les cent pas dans son appartement. Lena lui avait bien proposé de rentrer avec elle mais l'informaticien avait l'esprit trop préoccupé pour apprécier sa compagnie. Il avait une théorie depuis les vacances de Noël et l'attaque de ce soir semblait lui donner raisons. Alors, après s'être assuré que tous ses amis étaient bien rentrés chez eux et que Supergirl et Superman avaient réussi à éteindre le feu pour lequel ils étaient partis, il était retourné dans son petit appartement. Malgré la fatigue qui commençait à le prendre, il prit une douche froide pour se ressaisir. Il fallait qu'il réalise une veille des réseaux sociaux.

C'était J'onn qui avait demandé de faire cela la première fois, c'était à la suite de la confrontation entre Reign et Alex. Les images quoique de mauvaise qualité étaient devenues virales. Et le Martien avait craint que quelqu'un ne parvienne à identifier Sam. Heureusement ce ne fût pas le cas et quelques semaines plus tard les réseaux sociaux étaient passés à autre chose.

Mais deux nouveaux éléments avaient poussé l'agent Schott à reprendre ce procédé. Tout d'abord, le cambriolage de James et la certitude que quelqu'un avait l'information de la double identité de Sam. Mais aussi, une discussion qu'il avait eue avec l'agent Vasquez. Celle-ci lui avait raconté qu'elle voyait régulièrement passer sur ses réseaux des messages plus ou moins véhéments à l'encontre d'Alex.

Et Winn s'était rendu compte que plusieurs pseudos revenaient régulièrement sur des forums déclarant ouvertement qu'Alexandra mentait au public. Notamment sur sa soi-disant appartenance à l'armée américaine. Le plus dérangeant depuis quelques jours c'était que des éléments tangibles venaient prouver ses théories.

Bien sûr, que ça devait arriver, puisque malgré tous ses efforts pour créer une vraie histoire à son amie avec la Maison-Blanche, il y avait forcément des trous. Mais il avait espéré que les complotistes ne seraient pas entendus. Or ce soir, un hashtag montait dans les tendances qui dénonçait ces mensonges, #FakeArmy. Il se doutait qu'Alex n'avait pas vu cela puisqu'elle ne l'avait pas appelé. Et puis vu dans quel état elle avait quitté les studios, il imaginait que l'aînée des Danvers avait autre chose en tête.

Après quelques minutes de recherche, il trouva des commentaires félicitant l'agression qu'avait subie Alexandra. Voir tant de violence lui retournait l'estomac et la colère montait en lui alors qu'il se retenait de commenter à son tour. Il était là pour prendre des informations, pas pour déclencher une guerre. Après avoir pris un break de quelques minutes pour se calmer, il retourna dans ses recherches pour tenter de trouver des personnes se vantant de l'action.

Il venait de changer de forum quand son téléphone sonna. Le numéro appartenait à un agent du DEO qui était de garde cette nuit.

\- Schott.

\- Monsieur, vous avez demandé à ce qu'on vous appelle lorsqu'on aurait étudié les images de la vidéo surveillance...

\- Oui, je vous écoute, le coupa Winn qui se souvenait de sa demande.

\- On n'a rien trouvé pour identifier les agresseurs de la directrice adjointe avec certitudes mais nous avons récupéré quelque chose qui s'apparente à un tatouage.

\- Vous pouvez m'envoyer l'image ? demanda l'informaticien qui avait enfin un peu d'espoir.

\- Immédiatement.

\- Merci. Bon courage pour la suite.

\- Merci monsieur.

En raccrochant, Winn se rendit compte de l'heure très avancée de la nuit. Il aurait continué toute la nuit s'il n'avait pas quelque chose d'important à faire le lendemain. Il savait qu'il aurait besoin d'énergie et c'est pour ça qu'il n'ouvrit même pas sa boîte mail malgré son envie.

* * *

Trois heures plus tard, des coups à la porte firent sourire le jeune homme. Son sourire s'agrandit quand il découvrit Kara devant son palier. Son amie tenait dans ses mains des donuts et du café frais de son magasin préféré.

\- Prêt pour une Super-journée ? demanda la Kryptonienne.

\- Toujours. Mais on ne devrait pas plutôt dire une Zod-journée ?

\- Peut-être, lui accorda la cadette des Danvers en haussant les épaules. D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as pas dit la couleur que tu as choisi pour le costume de Sam.

\- C'est un secret…

Les deux amis partirent en se chamaillant sur le chemin du DEO. Aujourd'hui était un jour important pour leur famille de cœur, c'était le premier entraînement de Samantha. La mère de famille n'avait pas voulu débuter sa nouvelle vie en tant que Kryptonienne avant que l'émission d'Alexandra ne soit passée. Alors, aujourd'hui avec Lena et les deux Danvers, Winn allait de nouveau voir la naissance d'une super héroïne. Il devait songer à changer de métier se dit-il en entrant dans les locaux de l'agence gouvernementale.

Winn aperçut immédiatement Lena et Sam en pleine discussion dans le hall. Kara et lui rejoignirent les deux amies et après avoir embrassé sa petite amie et la mère de famille l'informaticien demanda :

\- Alex n'a pas pu s'empêcher de monter voir si la boutique tournait sans soucis ?

\- Elle ne vient pas, annonça un peu durement Samantha avant de reprendre plus doucement. Elle est rentrée tard, ou très tôt, ce matin, je lui ai demandé de surveiller Ruby pour la convaincre de se recoucher.

\- Et tu as dit à ta fille de veiller sur elle, devina la fille d'acier.

\- Peut-être, avoua la mère.

\- D'accord, vous êtes prêtes à partir ? demanda le seul homme de la troupe.

Tout le monde confirma et Kara proposa qu'elle amène Sam par la voie des airs pour qu'elle s'y habitue en douceur. L'idée fût approuvée par tous et Lena et Winn se retrouvèrent en tête à tête dans un véhicule de l'agence. La milliardaire conduisait en discutant de la soirée de la veille avec celui qu'elle aimait.

La sonnerie significative d'un message reçu retentit de la montre de Winn. Il le découvrit avec un sourire et celui-ci s'agrandit quand il eût fini.

\- Qui te fait sourire comme ça ? Demanda la Luthor.

\- Alex. Elle me remercie d'avoir réussi à convaincre Kate de venir.

\- C'était donc ça ton besoin urgent d'un jet pour l'Alaska.

\- Oui, j'avoue que je n'étais pas confiant quand je suis parti mais ça valait le coup.

\- Je n'ai pas tout compris de leur histoire mais effectivement la tête d'Alex valait le détour, rigola Lena.

\- Oui, je crois que cette image va devenir mon nouveau fond d'écran. N'empêche que je suis impressionné par les enquêteurs de Loïs.

\- Le pouvoir de la presse, commenta la conductrice en s'engageant sur un chemin en terre.

Quelques mètres plus tard, leur route était barrée par un portail métallique annonçant l'entrée d'un terrain militaire. Lena s'arrêta à proximité d'un digicode et présenta son badge du DEO qu'elle valida avec un code. Après quelques secondes, le chemin s'ouvrit devant eux et la Luthor put découvrir l'ancienne base de l'agence gouvernementale.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi Alex n'aimait pas bosser ici, il n'y a que des hangars ici.

\- Les sous-sols cachent parmi les meilleurs laboratoires et les prisons les plus sécurisés du pays, expliqua Winn. Kara et Sam doivent nous attendre dans les labos, l'entrée est située dans le hangar 3.

Quand le couple retrouva leurs amies, la mère de famille semblait méditer sous des lampes solaires. La cadette des Danvers expliqua aux nouveaux venus que Samantha semblait préoccupé et qu'elle préférait s'assurer que son corps était plein d'énergie avant de faire n'importe quel test ou entraînement avec elle.

\- Et puis il faut qu'elle réussisse à se persuader qu'elle est Kryptonienne, ajouta Lena.

En effet, la Luthor avait passé de nombreuses heures avec Alexandra à comprendre pourquoi pendant des années Sam n'avait eu aucune idée de ses pouvoirs. Si le parasite qui avait fait naître Reign avait été une hypothèse, les deux scientifiques s'accordaient aujourd'hui à dire que c'était l'ignorance qui avait servi d'inhibiteur de pouvoirs. Comme la mère de famille se croyait humaine, son corps avait réagi comme son esprit l'imaginait. La découverte de son pod familial avait été le déclencheur pour Sam.

Mais le doute existait encore dans son esprit, c'était une des raisons pour laquelle elle n'avait pas encore à subir les changements de vision incongrus ou les agressions sonores qu'avait vécu Kara plus jeune. Ainsi, si Sam voulait tester ses nouvelles capacités, elle devait se persuader de venir de Krypton.

De son côté, la mère de famille avait entendu ses amis arrivés mais son esprit était encore embrumé par les souvenirs de la nuit précédente. Lorsque sa petite-amie était rentrée à une heure avancée de la nuit, elle avait bien vu qu'elle n'était pas décidée à lui parler. Ce comportement l'avait agacé et Alex avait dû le ressentir puisqu'elle avait fini par lui raconter son histoire avec Kate. Puis elle lui avait raconté les grandes lignes de leur discussion.

Il y avait eu un silence avant que l'aînée des Danvers ne reprenne et avoue qu'elle avait annoncé à Kate qu'elle l'avait aimé. Cette nouvelle avait perturbé Sam plus que de raison. La mère de famille avait bien vu tout au long de la soirée le comportement extrême de la femme qu'elle aimait. Et sans qu'elle n'arrive à le maîtriser une forme de doute s'était immiscée dans son esprit. Et après ses aveux, elle se demandait si finalement Alex avait attendu cette femme depuis des années.

Expirant longuement, Samantha essaya de se débarrasser de ses idées noires dans ce souffle d'air. Puis elle tenta de de se concentrer sur ses sens. D'abord la douce chaleur qu'émettaient les lampes au-dessus d'elle, comme lui avait expliqué Eliza la veille au soir, elle essaya de ressentir l'énergie qui naissait des rayons. Puis quand elle eut conscience de chacun de ses muscles, elle se concentra sur son ouïe. Rapidement, elle eût la sensation d'entendre tous les bruits de la terre. Le bruit des touches du clavier sur lequel tapait Winn mais aussi le défaut de la ventilation qui faisait revenir régulièrement un Tac-Tac ou le vrombissement des composants électroniques qui chauffaient.

Totalement submergée par ses bruits, Sam commença à paniquer. Cela n'échappa pas à Kara qui en quelques secondes se retrouva aux côtés de son amie.

\- Concentre-toi sur quelque chose, ça t'aidera, chuchota Supergirl.

* * *

**RAR :**

**J**** :**** L'idée m'a aussi semblé assez naturel de voir un couple Kate/Alex mais tu as raison, il faudrait que Sam et Sophie n'existent pas dans cette histoire. Et effectivement, la malchance a détruit une amitié mais elle reviendra peut-être un jour...**

**HeroWitch**** :**** Il faut que Kate règle ses soucis avant que ton envie ne voit le jour. Mais peut-être un jour...**


	47. Chapitre 46:La naissance d'une héroïne ?

**Bonjour à tous et toutes,**

**Aujourd'hui Sam découvre ses pouvoirs, vous êtes prêts à voir ce que ça donne ?**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 46 : La naissance d'une héroïne ?

Totalement submergée par ces bruits, Sam commença à paniquer. Cela n'échappa pas à Kara qui en quelques secondes se retrouva aux côtés de son amie.

\- Concentre-toi sur quelque chose, lui dit-elle en chuchotant. Un battement cœur, par exemple.

\- Il y en a trop, se plaint la mère de famille.

\- Combien en entends-tu ?

\- Quatre… Mais ils sont désordonnés…

\- Celui qui est le plus évident pour toi, c'est le tien. Il te sera plus facile à effacer. Est-ce que tu entends celui qui est le plus lent ? C'est le mien. Nous avons un rythme plus bas à cause de notre physionomie de Kryptoniennes.

\- C'est perturbant, j'ai l'impression que tu meurs… Mais à chaque fois que je me dis qu'il ne repartira pas, il y a un nouveau battement.

\- On peut se concentrer sur celui de Lena si tu préfères, proposa Kara.

\- Comment je le reconnais ?

\- Il est plus léger que celui de Winn.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à la mère de famille pour s'y habituer avant qu'elle ne commence à murmurer :

\- Boum… Boum… Boum…

\- C'est ça, maintenant, tu t'ouvres au reste petit à petit. Sans jamais perdre ton repère et si un bruit est trop insupportable, tu te concentres sur ton repère pour le supprimer.

\- Merci Kara.

* * *

Le reste de la journée prouva de nombreuses fois de la pédagogie extraordinaire de la jeune Danvers. Ainsi Sam réussit à utiliser sa super force pour quelques coups et à s'envoler quelques secondes. La fatigue commençant à la prendre, les sons revenaient plus fort alors elle demanda une pause à Supergirl. Comme le matin, elle tenta de reprendre le contrôle de ses sens. Elle commençait à s'habituer à son environnement quand le bruit d'une voiture au loin perturba tous ses efforts. Mais alors qu'elle allait repartir à la recherche du cœur de sa meilleure amie, elle reconnut les battements des occupantes du véhicule.

Si celui d'Alex avait un rythme plus bas que ceux de Winn et Lena, il avait une puissance apaisante. Mais celui qui attira immédiatement son attention semblait résonner en harmonie avec elle. Le cœur de Ruby battait plus rapidement que le sien, mais c'était toujours plus lent que celui des hommes. Et ce fût bien plus facile pour elle de prendre ce repère. Ainsi quand les deux femmes de sa vie se présentèrent devant elle, elle était totalement détendue et dans la maîtrise de ses sens.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? demanda Sam.

\- J'avais trop envie de te voir, répondit Ruby en sautant dans les bras de sa mère qui ne broncha pas bien ancrée dans le sol.

\- Et je ne peux rien lui refuser, tu le sais bien, argumenta Alexandra en souriant. Et puis, je sais que je dois m'excuser pour cette nuit, je n'ai pas été à la hauteur.

\- Vous tombez à pic, déclara Winn qui le rejoignait en compagnie de Lena et Kara. Il était l'heure du cadeau.

\- Quel cadeau ? s'étonna la mère de famille.

\- J'aimerais que tu essayes de voler par toi-même, expliqua Kara.

\- Et si tu ne veux pas brûler tes vêtements ou louper un virage, tu vas avoir besoin de ça, termina la Luthor en tendant un petit cube vert foncé à sa meilleure amie.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda à nouveau Samantha.

\- Lance-le en l'air pour le déclencher, lui répondit Winn en souriant alors qu'Alex passait un bras autour des épaules de Ruby en souriant.

Obéissante, la femme d'affaire lança le cube en l'air lui donnant instinctivement une rotation. Et alors, celui-ci se dissolu en une multitude de petits éléments qui vinrent recouvrir son corps de la tête aux épaules. Peu à peu, elle voyait et sentait son costume se créer et s'ajuster à son corps. Une cape vint se poser sur ses épaules mais elle était aussi légère que le vent.

Une fois qu'elle fut certaine que tout était en place, Sam osa enfin se regarder et bouger. Ses amis avaient choisi un vert sombre comme couleur dominante pour son costume et les détails, comme le blason de la famille Zod, étaient argentés. Cela lui rappela la couleur de la tunique de l'hologramme de son père. Elle se sentait enfin Jia-Zod.

Devant elle, ses amis lui souriaient sincèrement et elle était heureuse de vivre ce moment avec eux. Et avant qu'elle n'ait eu l'occasion de dire quoique ce soit, ils étaient tous autour d'elle pour lui faire un énorme câlin. Quand enfin tout le monde s'écarta, Alex prit quelques secondes pour l'embrasser et lui dire qu'elle était magnifique.

Après ce moment magique, tout le monde s'éloigna laissant Kara expliquer à Sam les bases du vol. La leçon dura une heure et demi mais enfin la mère de famille réussissait faire un vol stationnaire même incertain. La cadette des Danvers la félicita pour cette journée de travail et toutes les deux prirent la direction des vestiaires de l'ancien complexe du DEO.

Lena accepta d'accompagner Ruby jusqu'au punching-ball de test pour qu'elle puisse s'amuser avec. L'adolescente rêvait de faire la même chose que sa mère et que Kara. Alex, quant à elle, aida son meilleur ami à ranger le matériel qu'ils avaient utilisé.

\- Comment tu vas ? demanda l'informaticien.

\- Mieux qu'hier mais je suis un peu perdue… La soirée d'hier a été forte en émotion.

\- On y est peut-être allé un peu fort, reconnut Winn. Mais on voulait vraiment te prouver à quel point on t'aime.

\- Merci. Merci aussi pour Kate, j'avais perdu espoir de la revoir un jour.

\- C'est normal. Tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'aurais réussi, avoua Alex en repensant à ce que lui avait dit son amie la veille.

\- N'en parlons plus, conclut Winn mal à l'aise.

L'informaticien hésita un temps, puis alors que son amie allait entrer dans le hangar numéro 3, il l'interpella :

\- Alex…

\- Oui ?! demanda-t-elle surprise.

\- Je ne veux pas te forcer mais je commence à te connaître un peu. Et que ça soit hier soir ou ton absence ce matin, ça veut dire quelque chose… Sam t'a excusée, et même si je ne la connais pas bien, j'ai cru reconnaître de l'amertume dans ses paroles. Et ton absence était bien trop étonnante pour que je ne m'inquiètes pas.

\- Viens-en au but, s'il te plaît Winn.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Sincèrement. Tu me remercies pour Kate mais j'ai plus l'impression d'avoir mis le feu aux poudres. Je sais que l'émission d'hier soir n'était pas une sinécure pour toi, alors, s'il te plaît, parle-moi.

L'agente du DEO soupira puis déposa le matériel qu'elle avait dans les mains. Winn fit de même pour être totalement à l'écoute de son amie. Il lui laissa le temps nécessaire pour se livrer.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Winn. Parce que je ne sais pas trop quoi penser…

Les mots d'Alex moururent dans le silence du désert. Elle était perdue. Elle savait que son ami la poussait pour son propre bien mais c'était difficile. Elle retint les larmes qui s'invitaient. Et ce fût la main que Winn posa sur son épaule qui lui fit relever la tête.

\- Tu sais quoi, je n'ai pas besoin de savoir. Mais tu as besoin d'en parler. En tant qu'ami, je ne peux que te conseiller de te livrer à Sam. Mais si tu préfères le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre, comme Kelly, vas-y ! Libère-toi.

Les mots de l'informaticien frappèrent en plein cœur l'agente. Mais alors qu'elle sentait sa carapace se fissurer, la voix de Lena retentit :

\- Alors, vous n'avez pas fini de ranger ?

\- Non, on voulait voir si vous étiez assez forte pour ces cartons ! lança le jeune homme en attrapant un carton pour le mettre dans les bras de l'adolescente.

Ce geste permit de cacher à Ruby la détresse d'Alex qui mit quelques secondes avant de pouvoir reprendre le rangement. Après une dizaine de minutes, tout était retourné à sa place et Kara et Samantha les rejoignaient. Alors que la mère de famille vint naturellement se placer aux côtés de sa bien-aimée, elle sentit le changement de rythme dans ses battements. Elle n'eût pas le loisir de s'interroger plus longtemps sur cette attitude car Ruby demanda :

\- Maman, Lee m'a proposée de m'emmener au ciné ce soir, est-ce que je peux y aller ?

\- Euh… Pourquoi pas ? répondit Sam qui n'avait rien prévu pour la soirée.

\- Il se peut qu'on soit un peu longue et qu'on fasse un after dans un fast-food, expliqua la milliardaire.

\- Si vous voulez, tant que tes devoirs sont faits demain soir, négocia la mère.

\- Je les ai faits cet après-midi, répondit la jeune fille.

\- C'est vrai, confirma Alex.

\- On peut vous accompagner ? demanda Winn en passant un bras autour des épaules de Supergirl.

\- Bien sûr.

Et cinq minutes plus tard, une voiture quittait la base laissant Sam et Alex seules.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer là ? demanda la femme d'affaire surprise par le départ rapide de leurs amis.

\- Je crois que Winn a voulu nous donner un peu d'espace. En toute discrétion…

Le trait d'humour fit rire les deux femmes. Mais cela n'empêcha pas l'aînée des Danvers de se poser un millier de questions en une demi-seconde. Elle savait que son meilleur ami venait de lui faire une passe millimétrée pour qu'elle parle enfin sincèrement à Samantha. Contrairement à la nuit précédente où elle n'avait répondu aux questions de l'autre femme uniquement pour la satisfaire. Mais pour se livrer, Alex avait besoin d'un environnement adapté. D'un lieu où elle se sente à l'aise mais elle voulait écarter leurs lieux de vie respectifs pour que …

Les questionnements de l'agente du DEO furent interrompues par les lèvres de son amoureuse sur le sienne.

\- Respire. Tout va bien, murmura Samantha en posant sa main sur le cœur de l'autre femme. Tu n'as pas besoin de te mettre la pression avec moi. Alors respire, ton cœur va lâcher si tu le laisses battre ainsi.

\- Kara t'a appris deux-trois trucs à ce que je vois, déclara Alex en attrapant la main posée contre elle.

\- Oui et je connais tes expressions. Alors au lieu de t'imaginer des scénarii improbables, est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi Winn nous offre une soirée en tête à tête ?

\- Il a vu que la soirée d'hier m'avait chamboulée. Mais j'imagine que toi aussi tu l'as vu. Hier, j'ai était envahi par des tas d'émotions et cela m'a bouleversée. De bien des façons… Kate en était une mais toi jouant ce morceau avec Kara… Je… - La Danvers déglutit avant de reprendre. – Il m'a dit de te parler et je pense qu'il a raison.

\- Je crois que moi aussi, je te dois quelques explications sur mon comportement, avoua Sam.

\- Mais je ne sais pas où avoir cette discussion, finit par dire l'agente du DEO. En tout cas pas ici.

Elle déclara ses derniers mots en embrassant d'un geste du bras l'ensemble de hangars et la terre sèche devant elles. La mère de famille comprit les interrogations de sa petite-amie et l'attrapant par la taille pour la guider jusqu'à la voiture qui restait lui dit :

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors laisse-toi guider.

* * *

**RAR :**

**J :** **Ouah ! T'as review était trop longue pour que je la lise dans le mail de notification, merci pour cette belle surprise.**

**On ne parle pas des doutes de Sam dans ce chapitre mais ta remarque est plus que pertinente puisque les deux femmes ont l'air décidées à se livrer l'une à l'autre. Il faudra attendre un petit peu avant de savoir quoi exactement.**

**Pour la réaction du public et les techniques des maîtres chanteurs, je ne peux rien te dire parce que tout n'est pas encore certain. Effectivement, l'usage des réseaux sociaux peut être malin mais pour moi c'est aussi un manque de courage et une façade. Beaucoup de gens se croient tout permis derrière leur écran et c'est honteux ! Pire que ça, les conséquences peuvent être désastreuses.**

**J'entends ta prière et je pense que si un jour l'inspiration me prend je prendrais plaisir à faire du Kalex comme tu l'appelles xD**

**En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre t'es plus.**

**HeroWitch**** :**** C'est pour ma part aussi un plaisir de te lire. Je te rappelles que si tu as des craintes et des peurs en cette période de confinement c'est normal et qu'il ne faut pas hésiter à contacter des numéros verts officiels. Tu trouveras des gens prêts à t'écouter.**


	48. Chapitre 47 : Soirée en tête à tête

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

**Après l'entraînement de Sam, place à la discussion entre Sam et Alex tant attendue. J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous aimez toujours cette histoire.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 47 : Soirée en tête à tête

Cela faisait une demi-heure que les deux femmes roulaient. Si elles s'étaient approchées de National City, Samantha avait bifurqué avant d'entrer dans la ville. Désormais, elle conduisait sur les pentes de la colline surplombant la ville. Et effectivement quelques minutes après, la mère de famille s'arrêtait sur un parking de terre avec vue sur les buildings qu'Alex connaissait si bien. Elles restèrent un moment sans rien dire dans le silence de l'habitacle à observer la nuit tomber sur leur ville.

\- Le jour où on a aménagé ici avec Ruby, on est arrivé à National City par cette route, commença Sam. Comme aujourd'hui, j'ai arrêté la voiture à cet endroit. On avait roulé toute la journée de Métropolis et elle s'était endormie depuis un moment mais elle s'est réveillée dès que j'ai coupé le moteur.

« Bien sûr, j'étais déjà venu pour visiter Lena ou trouver notre maison mais toujours par avion. Cet arrêt fût notre première vision de notre nouvelle ville, notre nouvelle vie. Le soleil se couchait et d'un coup Ruby a pointé son doigt sur un point du ciel en s'écriant « Regarde, elle est là ! ». Ce fût notre première rencontre visuelle avec Supergirl et aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui vole…

\- Cela doit être perturbant, je reconnais, avoua Alexandra.

\- Effectivement, je me souviens que je lui avais dit que cette ville allait devenir notre ville et que tout irait bien si on restait unie. Et que même si j'allais souvent être absente à cause de mon travail, tant qu'elle acceptait de me parler. De me raconter ses peines, ses joies, ses problèmes, alors on survivrait à tout.

\- Et c'est ce que vous avez fait. Même mieux, puisse que vous vivez tout simplement. Avec le recul, je me rends compte que la communication a manqué dans les moments importants de ma vie. Et j'admire la relation que tu as su créer avec ta fille.

\- Merci. Et si je reviens ici aujourd'hui, c'est parce que je veux te transmettre le même message. Je ne sais pas où nous mènera notre histoire mais je sais qu'aujourd'hui je ne veux pas la voir s'arrêter. Et même si parler peut être douloureux, c'est toujours quelque chose de positif à la fin.

\- Je sais et je l'apprends. Hier, je n'ai eu que Kate en tête à partir du moment où je l'ai vu s'échapper. Je m'en excuse et je te demande pardon si tu as pensé que j'avais des sentiments pour elle. Enfin non, j'ai des sentiments pour elle mais pas ceux que je ressens pour toi. Pas l'Amour que j'ai pour toi. L'affection que j'ai pour elle aujourd'hui et un mélange entre ce que je ressens pour Kara et l'amitié que j'ai pour Winn…

\- J'avoue que j'ai eu des doutes, répondit Samantha après s'être assurée que sa petite-amie avait fini sa phrase. J'ai eu peur, j'étais terrifiée que tu ne rentres pas hier. – Elle posa un doigt sur les lèvres d'Alex qui voulait réagir avant de repartir. - Mais pour une fois, je ne ressentais pas l'abandon. Parce que tu m'as tellement dit que tu me lâcherais jamais et tu me l'as prouvé maintes fois. Non, je crois que j'étais seulement jalouse.

Les mots de la mère de famille firent perler quelques larmes sur les joues de l'agente du DEO. Sam prit le temps de les essuyer de ses pouces avant de reprendre la voix serrée par l'émotion. Pour elle aussi, se livrer était difficile.

\- Je me souviens encore de ce matin où je t'ai dit que j'étais prête à nous laisser une chance. Et depuis ce jour, je n'ai jamais regretté un seul instant de notre relation. Hier, je me suis rendue compte que tout pouvait s'arrêter un jour et que je ne le veux pas… Je t'aime Alexandra Danvers et je veux que ma chance de t'avoir à mes côtés continue.

\- Merci. Je t'aime aussi, déclara Alex avant d'embrasser la femme qu'elle aimait.

Elles restèrent un moment dans cette bulle d'intimité. Alors qu'elle se retournait vers la vue de la ville, la femme d'affaire se laissa à une nouvelle confidence. Elle n'avait pas imaginé en dire autant ce soir mais cela faisait du bien et elle espérait que l'aînée des Danvers fasse de même ensuite pour son propre bien. Alors elle reprit avec mélancolie :

\- Lorsque j'étais en France, il y avait cette petite colline qui surplombait l'étang le long duquel on vivait. Je ne saurais pas dire combien de fois, j'ai grimpé ses flancs pour aller m'asseoir face à l'eau entre les oliviers. Mes écouteurs dans les oreilles, je pouvais passer des heures à lire ou observer un voilier voguer. Tu m'as demandé le mois dernier si la France me manquait. Ce lieu, oui. Car je m'y sentais assez bien pour lâcher prise et déconnecter. J'aurais bien aimé y aller aujourd'hui pour faire taire la jalousie qui m'a prise. Et peut-être que la marraine de Ruby m'aurait rejointe. Contrairement à toi et Kate, nos adieux se sont bien passés. Mais après réflexion, je crois que si elle me surprenait aujourd'hui comme l'a fait Kate, je pourrais avoir une réaction proche de la tienne.

\- J'ignorais que Ruby était baptisée, répondit Alex qui ne savait pas trop comment réagir à ces aveux sur une période de la vie de Samantha qu'elle connaissait peu.

\- Elle ne l'est pas. Mais je l'ai éduquée avec des principes proches de ceux de la foi catholique. Marie, sa marraine, m'a beaucoup aidée à vivre en symbiose avec mes croyances. Elle a une vision de la foi ouverte et aime le dialogue. Alors, je lui ai demandé d'éduquer ma fille aux religions et elle l'a fait de manière extraordinaire même à des milliers de kilomètres de distance. Je voulais lui donner une place dans la vie de Ruby et la mienne.

\- Je crois que je comprends, répondit Alex.

L'aînée des Danvers hésita un instant puis elle croisa le regard amoureux de l'autre femme et se lança.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut sortir de la voiture s'il te plaît ?

\- Bien sûr.

Les deux femmes sortirent de l'habitacle, la nuit était tombée et l'air était frais. Alex empêcha Sam d'attraper sa veste et l'attira contre elle pour la réchauffer. Puis d'une main, elle attrapa son téléphone et lança leur musique, celle qu'elle lui avait chantée 24 heures plus tôt devant des milliers de personnes. Alors que les premières notes de l'intro résonnaient dans le silence autour d'elles, l'aînée des Danvers murmura :

\- Je ne peux pas dire mieux que lui mais je n'en pense pas moins.

Et alors que la trompette sonnait, elles se mirent à danser doucement à la lumière de la lune et de la ville. Sam posa sa tête contre l'épaule meurtrie de l'agente du DEO et perçut encore mieux les battements qu'elle apprenait à reconnaître. Sans s'en rendre compte, la mère de famille les fit décoller de quelques centimètres sous le sourire attendri de sa petite-amie. Et sur la dernière note, elle les fit atterrir en douceur avant d'embrasser l'autre femme. Front contre front, Alex murmura :

\- Je vois que les enseignements de Kara payent.

\- Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas fait exprès.

\- Pas de soucis, je suis plutôt honorée. Cela veut dire que tu me fais confiance et que tu lâches prise.

\- Tu as ce pouvoir sur moi, avoua la mère de famille en se blottissant un peu plus dans les bras de sa belle.

Après cette parenthèse enchantée, les deux femmes prirent la direction de l'appartement de l'aînée des Danvers. Elles aimaient s'y retrouver que toutes les deux pouvant vivre leur amour comme des adolescentes. En arrivant, le gardien informa l'agente du DEO que son invitée était repartie tôt le matin en lui laissant une enveloppe à remettre en main propre. Alex remercia le vieil homme avant de prendre la direction de l'ascenseur.

Samantha la suivait sans oser parler, elles savaient toutes les deux qui était l'auteure de ses mots. Elle voyait bien qu'Alexandra hésitait sur la route à tenir et quand elle croisa son regard perdu, elle lui sourit tendrement. L'ascenseur sonna leur arrivée au bon étage et l'aînée des Danvers s'écarta de la lettre entre ses mains pour ouvrir la porte.

Afin de se laisser quelques secondes de réflexions supplémentaires, Sam se dirigea vers l'évier pour se servir un verre d'eau. Quand elle se retourna, sa petite-amie n'avait pas bougé du milieu de la pièce. En voyant le doute si présent, la mère de famille sut ce qu'elle devait dire.

\- Prends le temps de la lire, quoi qu'il y ait dans cette lettre, tu as besoin de le savoir.

\- Mais… dit Alex qui sembla revenir d'un seul coup à l'instant présent. Non, ça peut attendre, c'est avec toi que je suis maintenant et j'ai envie d'être pleinement avec toi.

\- Et tu ne le seras pas tant que tu n'auras pas lu les mots de Kate, répondit Sam en accueillant dans ses bras la femme. Prends ton temps, je vais nous faire un bon petit repas en attendant, je meurs de faim.

\- Je crois que c'est ton côté kryptonien qui s'affirme, rigola Alexandra.

\- Sûrement… Allez, file sinon c'est toi que je mange.

\- Peut-être que ça ne me dérangerait pas, répondit l'agente du DEO avec une voix suave.

\- Au dessert, murmura la mère de famille en déposant ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre femme.

* * *

**RAR :**

**HeroWitch**** :**** Merci pour ta review et heureux que ce chapitre t'es plu, il coulait de source pour moi depuis que Sam était Kryptonienne (même si dans la première version que j'avais en tête Alex était là de A à Z). Et oui, il faut un costume sinon le vol se passe mal, c'est ce que nous apprends le premier épisode de la série ;)**

**Pas de soucis pour les numéros !**

**Je n'avais pas eu d'infos sur la futur saison mais ça m'intrigue. Hâte de voir la suite en tout cas !**

**J :**** Je crois qu'on a trouvé un nouveau terrain d'entente ;) **

**Le costume de Sam a été un casse-tête sur le choix de la couleur. Il ne devait pas ressembler trop au costume de Reign et avoir sa propre identité, alors j'ai fini par faire un mixte entre le costume d'Arrow et le bleu clair d'Alex Supergirl dans la série.**

**La discussion sérieuse à débuter, qu'en penses-tu ?**

**Pour le Kalex, je ne doute pas que tu seras là mais je pense que j'attendrais d'avoir fini cette saison pour ne pas trop m'éparpiller.**


	49. Chapitre 48 : Être à la hauteur

**Bonjour à toutes et tous !**

**Avant toute chose, Joyeuses Pâques à tous et toutes, et n'abusez pas du chocolat. Je suis désolée, mais vous ne découvrirez pas les mots de Kate dans ce chapitre. Mais je les ai écrit et si j'ai le temps de les relire, je les publierais peut-être le we prochain dans les bonus.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 48 : Être à la hauteur

Alex s'était installée sur sa terrasse pour lire les mots de la Kane malgré le froid, elle avait senti le besoin de s'isoler. Quand elle re-rentra dans son appartement, elle accueillit donc la chaleur et les bonnes odeurs se dégageant du four avec plaisir. Elle sourit tendrement en voyant Sam lire dans le canapé, un verre de rouge à la main. Une bouteille de bière sans alcool et le décapsuleur l'attendaient sur la table basse. L'aînée des Danvers accepta l'invitation silencieuse de sa petite amie et, après avoir ouvert la bière, s'assit dans le coin du canapé aux côtés de la mère de famille. Immédiatement, celle-ci changea de position pour se coller à l'agente du DEO.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? demanda Alexandra.

\- L'article d'Eddy sur ton discours le jour de la remise de ta Silver Star. Il traînait et j'avais envie de me replonger dans cette journée.

\- Ah bon ?! s'étonna l'agente.

\- Oui. Même si elle a été difficile à vivre, j'ai appris un tas de choses ce jour-là.

\- Comme ?

\- Que tu es magnifique dans un uniforme. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. J'ai compris que cette ville a une vraie identité et cohésion en voyant la foule réunit et les enfants. Et j'imagine qu'en vrai, ça devait être encore plus marquant.

\- C'est sûr que ça reste un magnifique souvenir.

\- Mais ce qui est plus important pour moi. C'est que j'ai découvert qu'en plus d'être cette héroïne prête à se sacrifier – Samantha frissonna un peu en se remémorant leur face à face mais c'était moins douloureux qu'avant, elle se pardonnait peu à peu jour après jour. – et capable de soulever des foules par tes mots, tu es géniale avec les enfants. Que j'avais raison de te confier ma fille. Et tu le prouves encore tous les jours avec elle. Finalement, j'ai été frappée par tes sentiments en lisant tes mots d'amour avant de découvrir ta crainte d'être repoussée. Je crois que c'est notamment car tu m'as montrée cette faiblesse à ce moment-là que j'ai compris que j'étais prête à tenter quelque chose avec toi.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien… réfléchit-elle en buvant une gorgée de vin. J'étais venue m'excuser de mon comportement et tout le long du trajet, j'ai réfléchi à comment parler à l'héroïne de la ville.

\- Je ne suis…

\- Je sais, la coupa la mère de famille, mais ton aura a été tellement puissante ce jour-là que, même moi qui pensait bien te connaître, je ne savais plus comment te parler. Mais ta lettre et ta réaction en me découvrant m'ont rappelée que tu es humaine avec tes émotions, tes doutes et tes peines. Et tellement mortelle aussi, quand tu m'as amenée au parc. Et parce que tu es redevenue Alexandra Danvers, et non l'Officier Danvers décorée de la Silver star, j'ai pu nous imaginer ensemble quelques heures plus tard.

« Je t'aime » furent les seuls mots qui réussirent à passer les lèvres d'Alex devant une telle déclaration. Les deux femmes échangèrent un tendre baiser avant que l'aînée des Danvers ne reprenne :

\- Je t'aime et plus que devoir l'annoncer en live à la télévision, c'est ce que j'essayais de te dire hier en chantant Amir. C'est Kelly qui m'a soufflée l'idée lors d'une de nos séances, reprit l'aînée des Danvers avant que Sam n'ouvre la bouche. Et je dois bien avouer que chanter en accord avec ses émotions fait du bien. Mes sensations étaient décuplées parce que votre surprise avec Kara m'a bouleversée. Vous avez touché mon âme avec force et pour cela, je vous remercie.

\- C'était un vrai plaisir de te rendre un peu de l'amour et du soutien que tu nous offres, même si le stress a failli avoir raison de moi. Mais tu dois savoir que l'idée vient entièrement de ta sœur. Elle est arrivée un soir avec le texte en français et une traduction approximative. Elle doutait de ses connaissances de la langue de Molière et voulait avoir mon avis pour comprendre au mieux ce qu'elle allait chanter. Parce qu'elle était déjà certaine que c'était « LA » chanson qu'il te fallait.

« On a discuté pendant des heures des mots, de leur sens, du contexte de leur écriture et de toi évidemment. On a beaucoup écouté le morceau aussi pour s'en imprégner. Et quand lors d'une écoute, alors que j'allais couper l'outro pour la remettre du début, Kara m'a dit « Tu devrais jouer ce passage. » C'était une belle occasion pour moi de te dire aussi « Sois tranquille, je vais bien. », alors je comprends très bien le sentiment que tu décris.

Il y eût un micro silence dans l'appartement avant que la femme d'affaire ne demande :

\- Et maintenant, quelle chanson décrit tes sentiments ?

\- J'ai du mal à savoir. Je ressens un tas de choses en même temps et certaines sont contradictoires. Mais depuis ce matin, j'ai une phrase de Get it Right dans Glee qui résonne à mon oreille. « What can you do when your good isn't good enough. » Ils résument assez bien mon sentiment de ne pas être à la hauteur.

\- Comment ça ? De quoi veux-tu être à la hauteur ?

\- De toi, ton amour. De mes amis et de leur amitié. De Ruby et ses attentes d'adolescente. Mais aussi de mes agents du DEO…

\- Ok, ok, ok…l'arrêta Sam en se replaçant sur le sofa.

Désormais, la mère de famille faisait face à l'autre femme. Assisse en tailleur, elle voyait la posture avachie de sa petite amie, la tête basse, le dos voûté et les mains jouant avec l'étiquette de sa bouteille.

\- Est-ce que tu peux reprendre point par point, s'il te plaît ? J'aimerais comprendre en quoi tu ne te sens pas à la hauteur avec moi.

Un silence lui répondit mais l'arrêt des gestes de l'aînée des Danvers lui indiqua que sa question avait été entendue. C'est ce moment que choisit le four pour sonner. Samantha pesta intérieurement devant ce mauvais timing et se leva à contrecœur sortir son plat. Et alors qu'elle cherchait un moyen de garder les lasagnes au chaud, la voix d'Alex s'éleva derrière elle :

\- La présence de Kate m'a rappelée avec force que j'étais faillible. Je l'ai abandonnée à une époque comme je t'ai trahi à une époque pas si lointaine en brisant une de mes promesses. – La voix de l'agente se brisa. – Et j'ai recommencé ce matin ne t'accompagnant pas à ton premier entraînement.

La mère de famille se mordit la lèvre inférieure en encaissant les aveux de la femme qu'elle aimait. Elle refoula au fond d'elle-même la pointe de jalousie qui était apparue au nom de la Kane mais ne put retenir une larme solitaire. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que les reproches qu'elle avait fait il y a presqu'un an au retour de leur voyage en Arizona impacterait toujours autant Alexandra.

\- J'ai failli dans le passé, reprit l'aînée des Danvers, et j'ai la sensation de n'avoir fait que ça envers toi depuis 24 heures. Je t'ai forcé à révéler un peu plus de ta vie privée au monde entier. Je t'ai fait peur. J'ai avoué à une autre femme que je l'avais aimée et pensé à ne jamais te le dire. Et je n'ai pas assuré pour avoir l'énergie de t'accompagner aujourd'hui.

Les mains à plat contre le plan de travail, Samantha tourna la tête vers Alex en déclarant :

\- Je suis désolée. La vérité est qu'aujourd'hui, je ne peux que te remercier d'avoir brisé ta promesse en Arizona. Si un bout du chemin a été douloureux, les moments de bonheur surpassent tout cela. Et chaque fois que je prends ma fille dans mes bras, je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé la vie de multiples de fois.

\- Mais… essaya de l'interrompre l'agente du DEO.

\- Je sais ce que je t'ai dit. Le désaccord que j'ai exprimé ce jour-là était réel mais emplit d'une peur de massacrer à nouveau des innocents. Et je n'avais pas tout à fait tort là-dessus… Mais on est humaine, enfin pas moi, mais je ressens les mêmes émotions que toi, continua Sam. C'est normal de faire des erreurs, de faiblir. J'avoue que la jalousie m'a aveuglée cette nuit mais maintenant je comprends tes actions et tout ce que tu as fait pour réparer ton erreur. Tout ce que je condamne, tout en l'admirant, c'est que tu as encore mis les autres avant toi. Comme toujours…

Elle vit Alex se retourner pour ancrer son regard au sien. Ses yeux semblant lui demander si elle disait la vérité. La mère de famille sourit devant les craintes et la candeur de la femme d'action et fut heureuse d'entendre les battements de cœur de son interlocutrice ralentir un peu.

\- Tu as faim ? finit-elle par demander.

\- Oui, mais j'imagine que toi, tu es affamée, répondit la Danvers en rigolant.

\- J'avoue avoir déjà mangé un plat de pâtes et pourtant mon estomac crie encore famine.

Les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire et passèrent à table dans la bonne humeur. Elles étaient heureuse d'avoir réussi à se confier et savaient qu'en discutant, elles construisaient des fondations solides à leur histoire que toutes les deux voulaient voir vivre longtemps.

* * *

**RAR :**

**J**** :**** Désolé tu n'as pas la réponse que tu attendais mais je préférais dévoiler les vraies failles d'Alex avant de revenir sur sa relation avec Kate. Oui, Sam et Alex ont des doutes mais c'est le cas de beaucoup de couples. Seul le temps et la discussion les aideront.**

**HeroWitch**** :**** J'espère que tu vas bien. Merci pour ton commentaire. Désolé mais tu devras attendre un peu pour connaître les mots de Kate.**


	50. Chapitre 49 : Souvenirs et enquête

**Bonjour à tous et toutes !**

**Au vu des annonces de lundi soir, je vais faire mon maximum pour vous offrir un Bonus toutes les deux semaines, donc ce samedi aussi ! Et puis, on arrive au 50e chapitre de cette histoire ! Vous le savez, j'aime bien faire des chapitres particuliers pour marquer le coup, donc c'est ce qui vous attend lundi !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 49 : Souvenirs et enquête

Lena toqua à la porte de sa chambre d'ami, la voix de Ruby lui répondit et l'invita à rentrer. L'adolescente affichait un visage fatigué mais un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres. La Luthor vint s'installer contre la tête de lit à côté de la jeune fille. Immédiatement celle-ci s'allongea contre elle.

\- Comment tu vas ? demanda la milliardaire.

\- La journée a été longue mais ça va.

\- Tu sais que tu as le droit d'avoir peur ou de te sentir perdue par tout ce qui arrive. Moi-même j'ai encore du mal à voir ta mère comme une Kryptonienne.

\- Je te remercie Lee mais j'ai l'impression de toujours l'avoir su. Je reconnais que la voir en tenue cet après-midi était étrange mais maman a toujours été mon héroïne.

Lena ne sut pas quoi répondre devant le raisonnement de la jeune Arias. Elle fit la seule chose qui avait un peu de sens pour elle et l'attira un peu plus contre son corps pour un câlin. Rapidement, elles commencèrent à discuter du film qu'elles avaient vu avec Winn et à établir des théories. Ce fût le son d'une notification qui coupa Ruby dans ses explications. En reconnaissant la personne qui lui avait répondu, un immense sourire barra son visage.

\- Qui est-ce qui te fait sourire comme cela ? demanda la milliardaire.

\- C'est marraine. J'ai reçu une lettre de sa part aujourd'hui et je lui ai envoyé un message pour la remercier en rentrant du cinéma. D'ailleurs, elle me demande de te dire qu'elle attend de tes nouvelles et qu'elle espère te voir prochainement.

\- C'est une bonne idée ça, des vacances en France. Je proposerais ça à Winn. Embrasse-la de ma part et passe une bonne nuit, déclara la femme d'affaire en déposant un baiser sur le front de l'adolescente.

\- Bonne nuit Lee.

En refermant la porte derrière elle, Lena réfléchissait à l'attitude de la jeune fille. Mais rapidement ses pensées s'envolèrent à des milliers kilomètres de là et le souvenir d'une jeune fille enthousiaste revint à elle. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle rentra dans la pièce à vivre avec un sourire éblouissant qui intrigua Winn.

\- J'espère que c'est de penser à moi qui te rends si éblouissante, déclara l'informaticien en relevant la tête de son ordinateur.

\- Pas aujourd'hui. Mais si tu m'embrasses, ça se pourrait.

Sans hésiter, le jeune homme abandonna son travail pour prendre la Luthor dans ses bras et l'embrasser tendrement. Les deux amoureux restèrent un moment l'un contre l'autre avant que Lena quitte les bras de l'informaticien en demandant :

\- Est-ce que tu veux une tisane ?

\- Non, merci. Comment va Ruby ?

\- Elle est fatiguée mais elle va bien. Cette gamine a une carapace et une force de caractère qui m'impressionne de jour en jour et d'épreuves en épreuves, déclara la milliardaire en s'accoudant dos au plan de travail.

\- Tu sais, je croyais Alex inébranlable aussi et l'année écoulée m'a appris qu'il fallait mieux que chacun ait son sas de décompression plutôt que la cocotte n'explose un jour.

\- Magnifique parallèle M. Schott, je suis certaine qu'Alex adorerait se faire comparer à une marmite qui explose.

\- Ne lui dit jamais, s'il te plaît ! supplia de façon ironique l'agent du DEO. Elle me tuerait !

La Luthor explosa de rire devant le jeu de mauvais acteur que lui faisait son amoureux. Elle parvint à calmer ses rires qu'en se servant sa tasse de verveine. Après en avoir dégusté une gorgée, elle vint se caler contre Winn qui travaillait sur son ordinateur dans le canapé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Le DEO a réussi à isoler un morceau de tatouage sur un des agresseurs d'Alex hier soir. J'essaie de retrouver le motif d'origine pour permettre une identification. Et sur l'autre page, je surveille un blog anti-alien, et très virulent envers Alex, qui est très actif ce soir.

\- Je vois. N'es-tu pas censé être en repos ce soir ?

\- Si, avoua le jeune homme. Mais… Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter… C'est mon amie et j'ai envie de la protéger.

Lena allait répondre quelque chose quand un détail l'intrigua.

\- Tu peux montrer la page précédente s'il te plaît ?

\- Celle-là ?

\- Oui, regarde la photo de profil de cet utilisateur.

Winn obtempéra et cliqua sur le profil d'un certain Kanda'15. La photo agrandie s'afficha et montra un homme d'une quarantaine d'année portant un pantalon de treillis et la coupe réglementaire de la Navy.

\- Regarde son poignet droit, désigna la Luthor. On dirait un tatouage.

En quelque clic, l'informaticien afficha côte à côte l'image récupérée par le DEO et l'agrandissement de la photo de profil du militaire. Cela ne sautait pas aux yeux mais les deux images pouvaient se superposer par endroit.

\- Je ne sais pas, déclara Winn. C'est mince. On n'a aucune certitude et cela ne tiendrait jamais devant un juge.

\- Je sais mais si ce n'est pas le bon, il y ressemble. La photo est trop mauvaise mais je parierai que c'est un blason de bataillon ou quelque chose dans le genre.

\- Donc si on retrouve ce gars, on pourrait avoir une idée du type de tatouage à rechercher, compléta l'informaticien.

\- Exactement.

\- Tu es géniale, dit-il en l'embrassant.

Le directeur de la recherche du DEO s'activa sur son clavier pour identifier l'homme à la photo et quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Lena se levait pour aller nettoyer sa tasse, il déclara :

\- Il est dans un bar dans Westborough. Je dois aller voir !

\- Pardon ?

\- On a une piste Lena, je dois m'assurer qu'on n'est pas sur la mauvaise route, se justifia Winn.

\- Et tu crois que te pointer dans un bar à 23h va t'aider à avancer. Tu ne penses pas que quelqu'un qui fréquente ce genre de forum va t'accueillir à bras ouverts quand même ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Mais je dois y aller. Je ne peux pas laisser ces gars en liberté, ils étaient prêts à tuer Alex !

\- Je vois que je ne te convaincrais pas, soupira Lena. Soit, mais fais attention à toi, s'il te plaît.

\- Je vais appeler le Gardien pour m'accompagner, apaisa le jeune homme en embrassant la brune. Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi. Alors tâche de ne pas te faire casser la figure.

\- Promis.

La Luthor regarda le jeune homme partir avec une pointe d'angoisse. Pour calmer ses peurs, elle se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque et chercha un CD bien particulier à mettre dans sa chaîne Hi-Fi. Quand elle retrouva le CD marqué de la mention « À ma milliardaire préférée, petit souvenir de ton été français », elle le glissa dans l'appareil et elle ferma les yeux aux premières notes de musique.

C'était la marraine de Ruby qui lui avait gravé cette playlist de chansons, principalement de la variété française mais aussi quelques musiques en anglais. En réalité, c'était un mélange d'elles trois. Lena se souvenait très bien de ces deux mois de vacances qu'elle avait pris pour retrouver Sam et Ruby dans le Sud de la France. Dès le premier soir, elle avait rencontré cette jeune fille de leur âge pleine d'énergie qui avait su percer la carapace de la jeune mère par une écoute sans faille.

Finalement, elles ne s'étaient pas quitté ou presque de toute cette période, la Française les abandonnant deux semaines pour aller encadrer un camp scout. Au fil du temps et des soirées au bord de l'étang du petit village de Provence, elles avaient créé une bande son de leur vie et de leur amitié et c'est avec une certaine nostalgie qu'elle la redécouvrait ce soir.

Elle savait que Sam et Marie continuaient à s'échanger des lettres régulièrement. Mais elle reconnaissait d'avoir pas mis assez d'effort pour garder un tel lien avec la Française. Alors, elle décida de changer cela et même si elle n'avait pas le même talent avec les mots que la marraine de Ruby, elle écrivit un long mail pour raconter ses dernières aventures. Elle parla longuement de Winn mais aussi de sa famille de National City. Bien vite, elle se dit qu'elle devrait inviter Marie à venir la voir ici pour qu'elle rencontre toutes ces personnes qui étaient devenu des amis et plus encore.

Lena écrivit un long moment et profita simplement de la musique avant de parcourir l'album photo de ce fameux été en France replongeant avec délice dans celui-ci. Sans se rendre compte, elle s'endormit dans son canapé, un doux sourire de nostalgie heureuse aux lèvres.

* * *

**RAR :**

**J**** :**** Merci pour ta présence à chaque chapitre. Je trouve que parfois les séries et autres films ne montrent pas les failles des personnages qu'on voit Badass. (Même si ça arrive pour Alex) Donc je trouve important de montrer que parfois ceux qui sont les plus forts sont ceux qui ont des failles les plus profondes parce qu'ils n'acceptent pas d'aide pour les soigner.**

**La Chef**** :**** Bravo, tu as réussi ton coup d'avoir la 100e review, et sans triche cette fois-ci ;) Je sais que tu attends la suite qui tarde à arriver parce qu'heureusement pour la publication tu m'as forcé à prendre de l'avance. Merci d'être toujours là pour relire mes chapitres même quand ils sont écrits avec les pieds au milieu de la nuit. **

**HeroWitch**** :**** Merci à toi aussi pour cette présence depuis bien longtemps, j'attends toujours tes reviews avec impatience. L'histoire dure et j'avoue que parfois je me dis que j'aurais dû faire moins complexe et puis j'écris un nouveau chapitre qui ne fait rien avancer de l'intrigue alors je pense que c'est simplement ma façon de faire. J'aime tous ces à-côtés qui racontent les histoires plus ou moins quotidiennes de nos héros alors j'en abuse un peu...**


	51. Chapitre 50 : Soirée au bar

**Bonjour à toutes et tous !**

**On y est, le 50e chapitre de cette deuxième saison. J'avoue que même si je l'espérais, je n'y croyais pas trop d'arriver à ce moment. Et puis, vu les questions en suspends, il reste quelques chapitres à écrire encore.**

**Pour ce chapitre, j'ai demandé à La Chef de m'aider et on a pondu ce chapitre à 4 mains en mode roleplay. C'est-à-dire qu'on écrivait un petit paragraphe et l'auteur suivant reprenait sans modifier ce qui se passait avant. C'était vraiment cool à écrire. Pour information, tout ce que dira Eddy dans ce chapitre et du fait de La Chef, les autres personnages ont des répliques de nous deux. J'espère que ça vous plaira et La Chef aussi.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 50 : Soirée au bar

James poussa la porte du Lonely July et invita Winn à le précéder. Immédiatement l'odeur du tabac et de la bière atteignit leurs narines. La soirée battait son plein. Un groupe de country chantait sur scène et des parties se déroulaient, que ça soit du billard ou des fléchettes.

Comme Kara quelques semaines plus tôt, ils furent tous les deux surpris par la décoration pro-armée. Mais la photo d'Alex qui trônait fièrement derrière le bar le jour de la visite de sa sœur était désormais agrémentée de quelques fléchettes savamment placées. Les deux amis échangèrent un regard devant ce spectacle en s'installant sur deux tabourets au bar.

Alors qu'ils commandaient leur bière en commençant à observer les environs, un des joueurs revint de la table de billard pour faire le plein. Grand et baraqué, il n'était pas nécessaire de demander pour savoir que c'était un soldat habitué des lieux. Que ça soit les tatouages, la coupe de cheveux ou le pantalon de treillis, tout disait son appartenance à l'armée. Alors qu'il demandait "La petite sœur" à la barmaid en la toisant de bas en haut, Winn ne put se retenir de défendre la jeune femme :

\- S'il vous plaît.

\- T'es qui toi ? répondit l'homme. Je t'ai jamais vu ici.

\- Personne, répondit James en posant une main sur le bras de l'informaticien pour qu'il n'envenime pas la situation.

\- J't'ai pas causé toi ! l'invectiva le soldat.

\- Pardonnez… voulut s'excuser le journaliste mais l'autre reprit aussi sec.

\- Regardez les gars, y a deux gus qui essayent de m'apprendre les bonnes manières !

La foule se tourna vers eux. C'est alors qu'un blond surgit et s'interposa au milieu du cercle qui commençait peu à peu à se former.

\- Doucement, Daniel, dit Eddy en levant les mains pour calmer le militaire. Je les connais.

\- Ah ouais ? Ils m'inspirent pas confiance à moi. Ils puent l'alien à plein nez.

\- Tu sais très bien que les aliens ne prendraient pas le risque de venir ici. Et que Lisa ne les aurait pas servis s'ils étaient suspects, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers la barmaid.

Daniel croisa les bras et déclara :

\- Très bien, je vous laisse la soirée en tant que test. Si tout se passe bien, j'aurai rien à dire. Par contre, au moindre pépin, je les fous dehors. Et toi avec, Vance.

Satisfait d'avoir eu le dernier mot, il rejoignit sa table de billard, mettant immédiatement fin à la tension ambiante. Les discussions de chacun recommencèrent tranquillement et les deux amis reprirent enfin leur respiration.

\- Merci Eddy, sourit James en lui serrant la main. Je crois que sans toi, on était bon pour se retrouver dehors sans même boire un coup.

\- C'est rien. Ces gars-là sont un peu tendus. Ils n'aiment pas partager leur territoire.

\- Tu viens souvent ici ? demanda Winn, toujours un peu mal à l'aise.

\- En quelque sorte. Et vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

James et Winn se regardèrent n'ayant pas idée de quoi répondre. Pouvaient-ils faire confiance au petit ami de Kara et lui révéler la raison de leur venu ou devaient-ils lui mentir ? L'informaticien prit la décision de suivre sa petite-amie qui avait raconté ses propres doutes sur le journaliste.

\- James m'a dit que tu écrivais un article sur les groupes anti-aliens de National City, dit-il en baissant la voix sur la fin de sa phrase. Je voulais voir de mes propres yeux cela…

\- Winn a tendance à croire que ce qu'il voit et il est un peu bisounours sur les bords. Malheureusement la vie n'est pas rose, soupira James en haussant les épaules. Alors je l'ai amené ici.

\- Effectivement, je me disais bien que vous n'étiez pas du genre à être anti-aliens, dit Eddy. On connaît vos relations avec Supergirl… D'ailleurs, évitez de le crier sur tous les toits ici, sous peine de finir amochés.

\- J'ai cru le comprendre, grommela Winn en buvant une gorgée de sa bière.

\- Eh bien, le Winn décrit par Kara et que j'ai eu l'occasion de croiser à une soirée me semblait plus jovial que ça… En tout cas, je peux peut-être répondre à quelques questions si vous en avez. J'ai commencé à prendre quelques habitudes ici et je ne suis pas radical comme les autres clients.

\- Mais tu penses comme eux : que les aliens n'ont rien à faire ici ? demanda l'informaticien.

\- En tant que journaliste, je me dois de représenter tout le monde, sourit le journaliste. C'est pour ça que j'enquête sur eux. Mon avis n'a aucune importance.

Winn retourna vers son verre devant cette non-réponse évidente alors que James posait la première question :

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec la photo d'Alex ?

\- Disons que ses nouvelles relations ne sont pas passées inaperçues ici et certaines personnes se reconnaissent moins en elle qu'avant. Elle restera tout de même une héroïne.

\- C'est quand même violent comme réaction, s'étonna légèrement le directeur de CatCo.

\- En même temps, tu as vu comment ils nous ont accueillis, répliqua Winn.

\- C'est vrai que tout est assez extrême ici, approuva Eddy. J'ai aussi eu du mal à m'intégrer au départ. Mais on finit par s'y faire. Vous en apprendrez plus sur ces personnes quand mon article sortira.

Le journaliste agrémenta sa dernière remarque d'un clin d'œil. Il se rapprocha ensuite du bar et fit un signe à Lisa la barmaid. Sans échanger une parole, elle se mit à lui préparer une boisson. Si les deux amis avaient encore des doutes sur le fait qu'Eddy était maintenant un habitué de l'endroit, voilà la preuve qui leur manquait. Le blond reprit la conversation :

\- Kara m'a raconté l'agression d'Alexandra après l'émission. Vous avez des nouvelles ?

\- A part quelques bleus, elle n'a rien. En tout cas pas physiquement, répondit Winn qui sentait sa colère monter en lui. Tu sais, ce n'est déjà pas facile de se dévoiler devant des milliers de téléspectateurs, elle n'avait clairement pas besoin de ça en plus...

\- Je m'en doute. Kara était clairement chamboulée par tout ça. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour aider…

\- Arrêter de laisser des gens capable de faire ça - l'informaticien montra la photo derrière le bar d'un geste vague - avoir une tribune.

\- Ce que veut dire Winn, reprit James plus tranquillement. C'est que tu as peut-être entendu parler de ça ici ? Des gens qui se réjouissaient de cet événement peut-être ?

\- Commençons déjà par ne pas mettre tout le monde dans le même panier. Vous êtes sûrs qu'un groupe anti-alien est à l'origine de l'attaque ?

\- On est sûr de rien, se désola le petit-ami de la Luthor en finissant sa pinte d'un seul coup.

\- Mais on veut être sûr de n'oublier aucune piste, expliqua le frère de Kelly qui arrivait à peine au quart de son propre verre.

\- Je veux bien le croire. Ecoutez, je vais essayer d'en discuter un peu avec les autres pour voir si certains ont des choses à dire. J'ai quelques amis présents ce soir, je peux revenir vers vous tout à l'heure. Enfin, si vous arrivez à tenir quelques minutes sans vous faire mettre à la porte.

\- Merci. Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, je le surveille, répondit James en rigolant.

\- Je ne vous promets rien ! dit le blond en se levant de son tabouret.

Il s'éloigna vers une table à laquelle il s'installa en intégrant directement la discussion. Alors que la prénommée Lisa déposait une seconde bière devant l'informaticien et s'assurait qu'il paye contrairement à Eddy ou autres habitués, James demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Je ne te reconnais pas.

\- Non mais tu entends ce qu'il dit ? Ces gens sont des … et il cautionne ça.

\- ll ne cautionne pas, il s'interroge.

\- C'est pareil, maugréa Winn. Et puis entre Kara qui va pas fort, Alex qui ne sait plus quoi faire pour aider Sam et maintenant ça… Je ne sais plus comment gérer moi.

Comprenant que son ami était à bout, Jimmy ne remua pas le couteau dans la plaie et détourna la conversation vers un sujet plus neutre, la prochaine soirée jeux. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit son subalterne revenir vers eux qu'il chuchota :

\- Tu vas réussir à te tenir ?

\- Oui papa, ironisa Winn alors que le blond s'installait sur le tabouret vide à leurs côtés.

\- Vous êtes toujours en vie ? plaisanta Eddy.

\- Comme tu vois, toujours capable de boire, répondit James.

\- C'est l'essentiel.

Soudain, le regard du journaliste devint sérieux. Il se rapprocha de ses interlocuteurs et parla à voix basse.

\- Je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous fournir mais quelque chose se trame. Personne ne veut en parler franchement et je n'ai pas insisté. Mais il se pourrait effectivement que l'agression ait fait quelques heureux par ici…

\- T'aurais des noms ? demanda James sans y croire.

\- Aucune chance. Même si je me suis rapproché d'eux, ils ne sont pas dupes et savent que je suis journaliste. Ils ne me diront rien du tout, surtout si Daniel est là. C'est lui qui mène la danse. Vous devriez peut-être fouiller de son côté.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il ait fait quelque chose, avoua Jimmy.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda l'informaticien. Il n'est pas tendre.

\- Parce qu'il a du charisme et qu'il l'utilise pour assouvir son pouvoir. Tu as vu comme tout le monde a réagi quand il nous a parlé… expliqua le directeur de CatCo.

\- Agressé, tu veux dire. Alex a dit qu'ils n'avaient pas été tendres, moi je pense qu'il a pu le faire.

\- Dans tous les cas, il saura qui l'a fait, même si ce n'est pas lui, ajouta Eddy.

\- Je vais lui demander, déclara alors Winn que l'alcool commençait à désinhiber.

Immédiatement deux bras le rattrapèrent et le poussèrent sur son tabouret. Comprenant que l'ami de Kara n'était plus lui-même, Eddy proposa à James de le ramener.

\- Je n'ai pas fini ma bière, il va finir par s'endormir sur le comptoir. Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, répondit Jimmy. Mais je me demandais, est-ce qu'il n'y aurait pas quelqu'un qui voudrait se faire voir par Daniel ou prendre sa place peut-être ?

\- Je vous l'ai dit, tout est dans l'extrême ici. Soit on suit Daniel dans tout ce qu'il fait sans le défier, soit on le déteste. L'un des seuls qui ose s'opposer ouvertement à lui s'appelle Matthew Brown mais il ne vient pas dans ce bar, ou alors uniquement quand il a ses comptes à régler. Il faut croire que se battre pour une cause commune ne suffit pas à en faire des alliés.

\- Est-ce que c'est un soldat aussi ? continua d'interroger James.

\- Oui. Mais sa bande est beaucoup plus petite et organisée que celle de Daniel. Il paraît que ceux qui acquièrent la confiance définitive de Matthew se font tous tatouer le même motif que lui. C'est presque un gang à ce rythme.

\- Merci Eddy. Je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de rentrer, dit le chef de CatCo alors qu'un gémissement sortait de la bouche de Winn.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit le journaliste alors qu'il serrait une nouvelle fois la main de son patron. N'hésite pas à dire à Kara euh… que je vous ai aidé. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour qu'elle se sente mieux et ça veut aussi dire protéger sa sœur. Alors, si tu as encore besoin de moi, tu sais où me trouver.

Portant à moitié l'informaticien, Jimmy sortit du bar sous le regard suspicieux de Daniel. Les deux amis firent une centaine de mètres du bar quand le poids de Winn s'enleva des épaules du journaliste. A y regarder de plus près, il semblait tout à fait sobre. Le frère de Kelly l'observa étonné.

\- Oui ?

\- J'avais la flemme de discuter avec lui, répondit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules. Et puis, tu es meilleur enquêteur que moi.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ? demanda James.

\- Je suis fatigué mais rien de grave. Je vais me rentrer, dit l'informaticien en ouvrant sa voiture. Il va falloir être en forme pour suivre ces nouvelles pistes. Et j'ai presque envie de mener ma propre enquête sur Eddy, il est bizarre. Je n'arrive pas à le cerner.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il est clean. Concentrons-nous sur Alex. Passe une bonne nuit, conclut James en refermant la portière.

* * *

**RAR :**

**J**** :**** Oui, Lena et Winn sont mignons et j'aime les montrer comme cela. Et je suis bien d'accord, Winn se transforme et se montre plus entreprenant. Heureusement que James était là.**

**HeroWitch**** :**** Je pense qu'on est nombreux à vouloir une Lena moins méchantes que dans la saison 5, franchement, je n'arrête pas de me demander comment ça va finir. Quant à Ruby, c'est un bonbon.**

**AIDEN Kom TRIKRU :**** Je comprends que le couple Winn/Lena n'est pas habituel et peut perturber mais ça n'est pas près de changer. J'espère que ça ne gâche pas ton plaisir de suivre cette histoire.**


	52. Chapitre 51 : Deux Danvers et une Luthor

**Bonjour à tous et toutes !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien et que le confinement se déroule sans accroc même s'il devient long. Je préfère vous prévenir, mes chapitres d'avances disparaissent à vitesse grand V et cette période n'est pas la plus inspirante pour moi. Si je n'arrive pas à retrouver un peu d'avance, je serai obligé de faire une pause dans 2-3 chapitres pour pas vous laisser au milieu de l'action. Je suis désolé pour le dérangement, je pensais naïvement que tout ce temps libre gagné m'aiderait à finir.**

**J'espère quand même que vous prenez plaisir à lire.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 51 : Deux Danvers et une Luthor

Dans la voiture des Arias, Ruby, Sam et Alex chantaient à pleine voix la chanson de P!nk, What about us. Sans le savoir, chacune des femmes se demandait quelle était la réponse à cette question que répétait la chanteuse. Samantha commençait à se dire que sa fille avait, elle aussi, du sang kryptonien dans ses veines. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Y avait-il des risques qu'elle développe des supers pouvoirs ?

L'adolescente, de son côté, prenait la question au premier degré : qu'en était-il d'elles trois ? Comment nommer leur groupe ? Elle voyait Alex comme un membre à part entière de sa famille proche mais n'arrivait pas à penser à elle comme une mère ou une belle-mère. Et l'agente du DEO semblait faire attention à ne pas prendre ce rôle. Et ça la dérangeait quelque part. Même si Alex passait de plus en plus de temps avec les Arias, elle ne restait jamais dormir en semaine et esquivait les questions d'éducation.

Pour finir, l'aînée des Danvers s'interrogeait sur la suite de son histoire avec la mère de famille. Les aveux de la veille résonnant dans sa tête et son cœur. Mais elles s'étaient livrées perce qu'elles s'étaient blessées en premier lieu. Cela lui rappelait que cette belle histoire pourrait s'arrêter en un instant.

Le véhicule ralentit avant de s'arrêter devant l'immeuble Kara. Alexandra remercia et embrassa sa petite-amie avant de faire un câlin à l'adolescente. Elle attendit que la voiture de Sam disparaisse au coin de la rue avant de pousser la porte du bâtiment. Elle sourit face aux escaliers car aujourd'hui elle se sentait en forme et que les marches allaient être un bon indicateur pour savoir si elle avait raison. Elle allait poser son pied sur la première marche quand elle entendit derrière elle :

\- Alex ! Comment tu vas ?

\- Bien Lena, et toi ?

\- Je vais bien, merci. Je ne penserais pas que tu serais là, je repasserai un autre jour. Tu peux saluer Kara pour moi, s'il te plaît ?

\- Tu rigoles Luthor ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu venais dire à ma sœur, mais je ne vais pas t'empêcher de le faire. Monte donc.

\- Je voulais juste m'assurer qu'elle va bien, répondit Lena. Si tu es avec elle, ça ira.

\- Ne te fais pas désirer Lena, répliqua Alex. On est là pour les mêmes raisons, alors tu viens avec moi. Tu ne veux pas avoir peur de deux Danvers quand même ?

\- Dans d'autres situations, c'est certain que j'aurais peur, rigola la scientifique en commençant à grimper les marches.

Kara fût heureuse de retrouver sa sœur et sa meilleure amie sur le pas de sa porte et s'empressa de leur offrir à boire. Rapidement la discussion tourna sur le week-end chargé qu'elles avaient vécu. La cadette des Danvers avait passé le dimanche à écrire une interview de Superman puisqu'il avait été vu sur une intervention avec Supergirl vendredi soir. Et tous les deux, ils avaient impressionné les foules.

La Kryptonienne profita de la discussion qui dérivait sur son cousin pour raconter à Lena son arrivée sur Terre. Si la Luthor s'insurgea de l'accueil que lui avait donné Kal, Alex n'écouta que distraitement car elle connaissait l'histoire par cœur. Elle répondait au message de sa petite-amie qui la remerciait pour ce week-end. Le sourire que cette attention fit naître ne passa pas inaperçu.

\- Allo la Terre, ici Krypton, appela Kara faisant rire la brune.

\- Hein ? Pardon, réagit l'agente du DEO augmentant les rires de ses deux amies.

\- Je te demandais comment allait Sam aujourd'hui ? L'entraînement d'hier a été plutôt rude, s'expliqua la Kryptonienne.

\- Ça va, elle a mangé presque autant que toi d'habitude depuis hier soir. Elle m'a dit que tu comptais l'amener à la forteresse prochainement.

\- Oui, elle a besoin de connaître son histoire, notre histoire.

\- La forteresse ? demanda Lena curieuse.

\- C'est un sanctuaire kryptonien construit par Kal. Quand il a découvert son identité, il a créé un lieu pour ne jamais oublier d'où il venait. C'est un lieu qui regroupe les savoirs de Krypton, dit la fille d'acier.

La curiosité de la scientifique brilla dans ses yeux et quelques secondes plus tard, la plus jeune des sœurs était assaillie de questions. L'interrogatoire, auquel se plia avec plaisir Kara, dura plusieurs heures et ce fût un ronflement qui leur fit tourner la tête.

\- Je crois que le week-end a été long pour elle, nota la Luthor.

\- Je suis d'accord, ce fût fort en émotion.

Un silence naquit dans l'appartement et Lena hésita à lancer le sujet de la santé de son amie. Mais elle n'osa pas. Finalement, ce fût l'estomac de Kara qui décida de la prochainement activité. Décidant, pour une fois, de profiter de sa super amie, la Luthor proposa de manger une pizza et des glaces venant directement d'Italie. Il fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes à la Kryptonienne pour ramener leur repas. Quand elle revint, sa sœur s'était réveillée. Bien réveillée, Alex lança la conversation suivante :

\- Tu es sûre que c'était une bonne idée de parcourir la moitié du globe dans ton état ?

\- Je vais bien Alex, répondit Kara d'une voix douce.

\- Tu sais, on s'inquiète pour toi, déclara Lena unissant sa force à celle de l'agente du DEO.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Ce n'est qu'un peu de fatigue. Bientôt ça ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine, reprit la Luthor. C'est aussi ce que je me suis dit la première fois que tu as atterri chez moi, c'était il y a un mois. Fatigue plus stress ne font pas bon ménage et j'espérais que les vacances de Noël t'apporterais le repos nécessaire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, répéta la Kryptonienne en se rasseyant plus près de son amie.

\- Tu ne pourras pas nous empêcher de nous inquiéter, dit Alexandra en s'installant à côté de sa sœur.

\- Tu n'as pas le temps de t'inquiéter pour moi. Tu as déjà fort à faire entre les hommes qui t'ont attaquée, le chantage que l'on fait à Sam et tes séances avec Kelly, essaya de se justifier la cadette.

\- Pour tout cela, j'ai des plans d'action. Je connais les causes et j'ai la possibilité d'anticiper. Malheureusement, ta fatigue reste un mystère pour moi et maman.

\- Eliza a dit que c'était du surmenage, répondit Kara.

\- Il y a deux semaines. Avant-hier soir, elle était plus inquiète. On en a longuement discuté, avoua Lena.

\- Le soleil rayonne sur National City, plus que les normales de saison et pourtant tes cernes s'agrandissent de jour en jour… lui apprit Alex.

Les trois femmes discutèrent encore quelques minutes durant lesquels la plus jeune des Danvers avoua ne pas se sentir en très grande forme. Après avoir obtenu de Kara, la promesse qu'elle la prévienne si elle ne sentait pas bien, la brune laissa les deux sœurs et rentra chez elle.

Se retrouvant entre sœurs, Alex en profita pour embêter Kara sur sa relation avec Eddy. Elle apprit donc qu'il passait de plus en plus de temps dans les groupes anti-aliens pour ses enquêtes et que sa petite sœur s'interrogeait de plus en plus sur la possibilité de lui dire la vérité.

\- Je sais que je ne t'ai pas soutenue lorsque tu as avoué ton identité à Lena. J'ai eu tort, je le reconnais. Mais je reste ta grande sœur. Du coup, je m'inquiète et je ne suis pas pour que tu lui dises.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, je suis moi-même partagée. Et je pense que tant que j'aurais cette part de doute, je ne dirais rien.

\- C'est une bonne idée. L'agente du DEO que je suis te déconseillerait de le faire tant qu'il doive travailler quotidiennement aux côtés d'anti-aliens. Tu ne sais jamais comment ce genre d'infiltration journalistique peut terminer.

\- Tu as sûrement raison.

\- Je pense que je vais rentrer, déclara Alex en baillant.

\- … Tu ne veux pas rester ?… demanda Kara d'une petite voix.

En voyant le regard de chien battu que lui faisait sa sœur et la fatigue qui se lisait sur son visage, l'aînée accepta immédiatement. Le sourire de joie qui naquit sur les lèvres de la Kryptonienne fût un soleil pour la vieille qui s'endormit avec sa sœur dans ses bras comme des années plutôt.

* * *

**RAR :**

**HeroWitch**** :**** Tu peux remercier la Chef, comme toujours, pour la présence du Gardien dans cette histoire. Au départ, j'avais tendance à l'oublier et quand elle a écrit son premier chapitre bonus, elle l'a mis en action prétextant qu'on ne le voyait pas assez. Du coup, je l'ai utilisé un peu plus jusqu'à ce qu'il soit un élément important.**

**J**** :**** Merci pour ta review. Le mystère Eddy reste entier, j'aime. Oui, pour moi, Winn ne peut que souffrir de la situation vu son empathie et sa compassion mais il est lui aussi bien entouré. Pour ce qui est de l'enquête, on saura au moment voulu ;)**


	53. Chapitre 52 : De l'importance des amis

**Bonjour à toutes et tous ! **

**J'espère que vous allez bien en ce début de semaine. Aujourd'hui, un chapitre un peu plus long avec, je pense, toujours aussi peu de réponses que vous l'espériez mais je suis sadique, vous le savez depuis le temps. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 52 : De l'importance des amis

Alex sortit épuisée de l'académie de danse où l'avait convoquée Kelly pour sa séance de la semaine. Elles avaient longuement débriefé l'émission que l'agente du DEO avait vécue lors des deux semaines précédentes. L'aînée des Danvers lui avait aussi livré les secrets de Kara et Sam afin que la sœur de James comprenne mieux ses craintes. La première était son incapacité à prendre soin de sa petite-amie et de sa sœur. Elle savait pourtant que ses blessures physiques ne pourraient pleinement se guérir que si son esprit allait mieux.

Alors qu'elle avait enfin avoué cette peur, la thérapeute lui avait proposé d'attaquer sa deuxième activité : la danse. La première ayant été la musique lors de l'émission. C'était pour cette raison que Winn attendait patiemment appuyé contre sa voiture que son amie salue les deux femmes avec lesquelles elle avait passé la dernière heure. Il fit un signe de la main à Kelly et à la coach de danse.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-il pendant qu'ils s'installaient dans la voiture.

\- Je ne pensais pas la danse était si physique et m'épuiserait autant moralement, avoua Alex.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ce soir ?

\- Allons boire un coup, Gaby est de service ce soir au Molly's.

\- Direction le Molly,s alors !

Durant le voyage, les deux amis parlèrent des affaires courantes du DEO. Il était plus sûr de faire cela dans la voiture qu'au milieu d'un bar. Alors qu'il venait de se garer, l'informaticien ne fit aucun signe pour sortir. Au contraire, ses doigts tapaient frénétiquement sur le volant. Alex s'arrêta dans son mouvement pour s'extraire du véhicule et referma la porte en se recollant au fond du fauteuil.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Winn ?

\- Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose Alex… répondit le directeur R&D.

\- Je t'écoute, le poussa l'aînée des Danvers.

\- Avec James, on enquête sur ton agression avec Kate. Je sais que le NCPD est censé s'en occuper mais j'ai un truc dans mes tripes qui me dit de fouiller…

\- Je comprends ce sentiment. Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

\- Qu'il y a une guerre de clans chez les anti-aliens et que quelque chose se trame. Quelque chose d'important. Et ça risque de faire des dégâts car les deux groupes principaux sont menés par des militaires qui aiment appuyer sur la gâchette.

\- Qu'est-ce que je viens faire au milieu de tout ça ? demanda Alex étonnée.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais après ta victoire sur Reign, tu es devenue une figure de proue pour tous ces groupes, expliqua le jeune homme.

\- Mais…

\- Tu n'as rien fait, c'est Supergirl qui a maitrisé la World Killer. Je sais…

\- Et vos inventions, à toi et Lena, ajouta l'aînée des Danvers qui en avait marre d'être la seule à être mise en avant pour un travail d'équipe.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que le public a retenu. Et c'est comme ça que tu es devenue un modèle pour ces gars…

\- Génial, grommela l'agente du DEO. Et j'imagine que le combo femme, lesbienne, pro-alien a fait descendre ma côté de popularité.

\- Bingo ! répondit Winn sarcastique. Et je crains qu'elle soit tant descendue qu'ils vont s'en prendre à toi à nouveau.

\- Je serais prête à les accueillir. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

\- Tu n'es pas la seule pour laquelle j'ai des craintes, reprit le jeune homme en baissant la tête.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Mes infos viennent en parti d'Eddy et j'ai la sensation, qu'avec le temps qui passe, il adhère de plus en plus aux idées sur lesquels il enquête. Je crains qu'il utilise son lien avec Kara pour t'atteindre.

Le silence lui répondit et quand il tourna la tête vers sa passagère, il la trouva plongée dans ses pensées. Ses pouces massaient ses paumes dans un geste qu'il avait appris à décrypter. Alors, doucement, il vint poser ses mains sur les siennes pour arrêter son mouvement et il attendit qu'elle la regarde dans les yeux pour lui dire :

\- Je veux juste te prévenir. Je ne veux pas te faire peur. Si tu en parles avec James, il sera certainement moins craintif. De plus, je ne suis pas spécialiste du terrain… Alors ce que me disent mes tripes… Ça peut simplement être « T'as faim ! »

Alexandra rigola à la blague de son ami avant de poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte en déclarant :

\- Merci de partager tes doutes. Mais il est l'heure de boire, non ?

\- Vamos !

Quand ils passèrent la porte du Molly's, les deux agents du DEO se rendirent compte que le bar était bien plein malgré le fait qu'on soit en milieu de la semaine. Ils reconnurent certains des collègues pompiers de Gabriela et en saluèrent une partie d'un signe de la tête. Quand ils atteignirent le bar, ils eurent la mauvaise surprise de voir une botte pleine de billets, signe que le département des pompiers vivait mauvais moment. Winn demanda à un des combattants du feu présent quelle était la raison de la cagnotte.

\- Des ambulanciers ont été agressés cet après-midi, l'un d'eux est dans un état grave, leur répondit-il.

Immédiatement, la pulsation cardiaque d'Alexandra augmenta. Elle avait chaud et sa respiration devenait erratique. L'informaticien qui s'était approché du comptoir pour commander leurs boissons ne vit pas qu'elle était sur le point de s'évanouir.

\- Poussez-vous ! Laissez-moi passer ! s'écria une voix s'élevant du fond de la salle.

Reconnaissant la voix, le directeur de la R&D du DEO se retourna pour dire « Bonjour ». Il vit seulement Gaby attraper Alex avant que ses appuis ne la lâchent totalement. Tout de suite, le jeune homme vint aider l'ambulancière à déplacer leur amie vers la réserve. Il fallut quelques minutes pour que l'aînée des Danvers ne reprenne conscience de son environnement :

\- Gaby ?

\- Oui, c'est moi.

\- J'ai cru… La botte…

\- J'étais bien sur l'intervention mais, avec Sylvie, on est parti avec qu'ils se fassent attaquer.

\- Donc tu vas bien ?

\- Comme tu peux le constater, dit la latine en se levant et en tournant sur elle-même. Tu saurais me dire ce qui t'es arrivé ?

\- J'ai entendue qu'une ambulance a été prise pour cible… Comme je ne te voyais pas, j'ai cru… dit Alex la voix chevrotante.

\- Je comprends, dit-elle en posant une main rassurante sur le genou de son amie. Mais je suis étonnée, tu n'es pas du genre à céder facilement à la peur. Alors, pourquoi une telle réaction ?

\- Je crois que la journée a été un peu trop chargée en émotions.

\- Ton rendez-vous avec Kelly ?

\- Il était plus avec Deni, la coach de danse, même si Kelly était là aussi. Elle a commencé, reprit Alex sur l'invitation de ses amis, par me montrer la chorégraphie qui a inspiré celle qui a été dansée sur la chanson de Kara dans Behind the Star. C'est l'auteur de la chanson qui dansait dans la version française de Danse avec les Stars. Ça m'a pris les trips et mes poils se sont hissés sur mes bras tellement c'était beau et fort. Et ce n'était que le début…

L'aînée des Danvers accepta avec plaisir le verre d'eau qu'était parti lui chercher Winn. Elle prit quelques secondes pour le boire et calmer son rythme cardiaque.

\- Elle m'a demandée de choisir une musique pour danser un contemporain.

\- Et alors ? demandèrent en même temps les deux amis.

\- Fix You, de Coldplay.

Les sourires de Winn et Gaby décrivaient leur approbation pour ce choix de morceau.

\- Puis elle m'a demandée de raconter mon histoire sur le morceau. Plusieurs fois, ça devait sortir de mes entrailles…

Le bruit de la porte de service qui s'ouvre interrompit son discours. La tête du co-gérant du Molly's apparut et il dit :

\- Gab', j'aurais vraiment besoin de toi, tout de suite. Si tu ne peux pas, je demande à Severide.

L'ambulancière tourna la tête en direction de son amie et croisa son regard. Comme elle s'y attendait, les yeux d'Alex lui disaient de ne pas s'inquiéter pour elle et qu'elle pouvait y aller. La voix de la Danvers lui confirma :

\- Vas-y, je vais rentrer.

\- J'arrive, déclara alors Gabriela à son collègue. Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- D'accord. Passe le bonjour à Sam, alors, dit Gaby en faisant une accolade aux deux agents du DEO.

\- J'essaie d'y penser quand je la vois demain.

\- Tu n'y vas pas ce soir ? s'étonna l'ambulancière.

\- Non, j'essaie d'éviter en semaine. Je veux leur laisser leur vie de famille.

\- Tu sais que tu vas faire partie de cette famille très bientôt ? demanda la latine.

\- Elle en fait partie même si elle ne veut pas se l'avouer, déclara Winn en passant sa veste.

Gabriela regarda son amie avant de vérifier quelque chose sur son téléphone avec un air inquiet. Puis elle regarda Alex droit dans les yeux et lui dit :

\- Fais ce que tu veux, mais je serais rassurée si tu ne restais pas seule ce soir. Tu as fait une chute de tension, ça peut-être un symptôme lié à tes blessures. Ou ça peut ne rien être de plus qu'un petit coup de fatigue. Mais, même si tu détestes qu'on te le rappelle, tu as vécu un événement traumatisant, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça… Si ça recommence, promets-moi de m'en parler.

\- Promis, déclara l'agente du DEO touchée par les paroles de son amie.

Quand ils ressortirent du bar, Winn proposa à Alex de venir chez lui, même si ce n'était pas très bien rangé.

\- Sinon, si tu préfères, je peux venir chez toi ou te déposer chez Kara.

\- Tu me donnes deux minutes ? répondit Alexandra.

L'informaticien hocha la tête et il se dirigea vers la voiture pour attendre au chaud alors que l'agente gouvernementale sortait son téléphone. Elle hésita avant d'appuyer sur la touche d'appel.

\- Samantha Arias.

\- Sam, c'est Alex.

\- Salut chérie. Comment tu vas ?

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas mon habitude. Mais… Est-ce que je peux dormir chez toi ce soir ?

\- Tout va bien Alex ? Bien sûr, tu es ici chez toi. Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ?

\- Je suis fatiguée Sam… La séance d'aujourd'hui a été plus difficile que prévu.

\- J'arrive, où es-tu ?

\- Repose tes clés, Winn est avec moi, il me dépose devant chez toi dans 20 minutes.

\- On t'attend pour manger.

\- Merci.

\- Je t'aime Alexandra.

\- Moi aussi.

En entrant dans la voiture, Alex ne regarda pas son ami la tête envahie d'interrogations et prononça seulement le nom de son amoureuse. L'informaticien respecta son choix et conduisit en silence. Quand elle arriva devant la porte de la maison Arias, l'agente du DEO hésita à toquer avant de seulement pousser la porte en déclarant « C'est moi ». Immédiatement, Ruby descendit en courant les escaliers pour la saluer avant que Sam l'embrasse tendrement. Ce sentiment d'être à sa place à côté des deux femmes qu'elle aimait commença à apaiser Alexandra.

* * *

**RAR :**

**J**** :**** J'imagine déjà ton commentaire sur comment je peux en plus ajouter des problèmes à Alex, que vous avez déjà un tas de questions de réponses et que j'ai intérêt à répondre à chacune d'elles avant la fin de cette saison... Tout vient à point à qui sait l'attendre et j'ai une plutôt bonne raison pour tout ce que je fais vivre à mes personnages.**

**HeroWitch**** :**** Je crois que je ne peux être que d'accord avec toi quand l'ensemble de mon histoire tourne autour d'Alex. Je ne peux pas trop imaginer Supergirl sans sa soeur... Et oui, elle est protectrice, trop diraient certains.**


	54. Chapitre 53 : La Forteresse de Solitude

**Bonjour à tous et toutes !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien ! Aujourd'hui, on suit Sam dans sa rencontre de son passé. J'espère que cela vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 53 : La Forteresse de Solitude

Samantha et Alexandra discutaient dans le bureau de cette dernière au DEO. Même si elles avaient longuement parlé la veille au soir après que Ruby soit partie se coucher, elles avaient encore des choses à se dire. C'était un des aspects qu'appréciait le plus Sam chez l'agente du DEO, si elle ne parlait pas facilement d'elle et de ses sentiments, Alex débattait avec plaisir de tout et de rien. Elle était curieuse de tout et adorait partager ses connaissances.

La discussion actuelle tournait autour du programme de chacune pour cette journée. La mère de famille avait progressé dans la maîtrise de ses pouvoirs. C'est ce qui avait poussé Kara à lui proposer un voyage de quelques heures à la Forteresse de Solitude, alors elle attendait la blonde. L'aînée des Danvers avait quant à elle de nombreux rendez-vous dont un avec un haut gradé de l'armée. De ce qu'elle avait compris, il voulait qu'elle fasse une conférence devant ses hommes. Elle doutait de ce qu'elle pourrait leur raconter et leur apporter mais ne pouvait pas décemment mettre cet homme à la porte.

La discussion avait déviée sur les futurs projets techniques de L-Corp que Sam avait la sensation de moins comprendre que sa chère et tendre alors qu'elle était celle qui travaillait dessus. D'un coup, Sam s'arrêta de parler pour dire :

\- Elle arrive.

Et effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, Kara passait la porte du bureau dans sa tenue de Supergirl. La blonde avait retrouvé un sourire un peu plus rayonnant depuis la soirée qu'elle avait passée avec Lena et sa sœur. Mais Alex voyait bien que la fatigue était toujours présente. Les trois femmes discutèrent un moment ensemble avant que les deux Kryptoniennes ne prennent la direction du balcon du DEO pour décoller.

\- Comme personne, en dehors de notre famille, est au courant de tes pouvoirs, je vais te porter jusqu'à un lieu plus discret où tu pourras te changer et voler de toi-même.

\- Ça me semble parfait.

\- Tu es en forme, j'espère. La route va être un peu longue.

\- Au top, comme toujours, répondit Sam en ajoutant un clin d'œil. J'ai mangé trois fois mon petit-déjeuner classique et j'ai bien dormi. Et toi ?

\- Toujours, répliqua la fille de la maison El en s'élevant dans les airs avec son amie dans les bras.

Le vol se passa sans encombre pour les deux Kryptoniennes, Kara avait choisi une vitesse de croisière moins rapide qu'à son habitude mais cela permit à Sam de pleinement entrer dans la peau de Jia-Zod. La mère de famille fût surprise de découvrir l'emplacement de la Forteresse mais son entonnement grandi encore une fois quand la sœur d'Alex souleva l'énorme clé dorée.

Le spectacle qui s'offrit à ses yeux dépassa tout ce qu'elle avait déjà vu. Les portes de glaces disparurent dans la paroi de neige et deux magnifiques statues d'un homme et d'une femme semblant porter une planète. De grandes colonnes de glace s'élevaient jusqu'à la voûte créant des jeux de lumières merveilleux.

\- Bienvenue dans la Forteresse de Solitude, Jia ! s'exclama Kara en englobant le lieu d'un geste du bras.

Devant l'absence de réponses de son amie, la jeune Danvers se retourna et découvrit Samantha la bouche ouverte et tournant sur elle-même pour observer l'immensité de l'espace. La fille de la famille El sourit tendrement à cette vision. Depuis qu'elle avait appris le nom kryptonien de son amie, elle souhaitait l'amener ici. Elle allait enfin pouvoir accomplir sa mission de guide en aidant Sam. Les deux femmes étaient tellement absorbées dans leurs pensées qu'une voix métallique parlant le kryptonien les fit sursauter :

_\- Bienvenue Fille de la Noble Famille El et Jia-Zod, Fille de la Noble Famille Zod !_

_\- Merci Kalex_, répondit Kara alors qu'un robot s'avançait vers elles par la voix des airs. Jia, je te présente Kalex. Kal la construit à partir des plans des nourrices de notre famille.

_\- Enchanté Kalex. _Comment se fait-il qu'il me connaît ? demanda la mère de Ruby.

\- Il a été programmé à l'aide de cristaux ressemblant à celui que tu as récupéré dans ton pod. Ils contiennent les mémoires de nos proches, je pense que l'intelligence artificielle a associé les souvenirs des parents de Kal avec toi.

Samantha eu le droit à la visite complète du lieu passant par l'armurerie et le sanctuaire de Rao pour arriver dans une salle avec un autel semblable à ce que Sam avait vu dans la forteresse de Reign dans le désert. D'ailleurs la similitude fût si forte qu'elle s'arrêta alors que Kara continuait d'avancer. Finalement, après une longue inspiration, elle prit de regarder son costume pour se rappeler qu'elle avait sa place ici. Qu'elle n'était plus ce monstre qui avait tenté de tuer Alex. Malgré les avancées qu'elle avait faites avec sa psy, elle dût se faire violence pour remettre un pied devant l'autre.

Si elle ne laissa rien paraître, la cadette des Danvers avait perçu le malaise de son amie. C'est pour cela qu'elle continua à lui expliquer le fonctionnement de l'ordinateur quantique et des cristaux. Kara prit le temps de bien s'assurer que Sam avait tout saisi avant de prendre la direction de la sortie.

\- Prends ton temps surtout. Et n'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as le moindre souci, ajouta-t-elle avant de disparaître.

Samantha parcourut de nouveau la pièce du regard n'arrivant pas à croire qu'elle y était. Enfin. Elle avait les clés pour comprendre son héritage. Elle repensa à tout le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru pour en arriver là. Aux interrogatoires de Patricia à l'aventure dans l'Arizona avec Alex, mais aussi aux questions de sa fille sur son père et ses grands-parents. Et si finalement, elle n'était pas prête à tout cela.

Elle avait choisi ce jour pour le faire parce qu'elle voulait le faire. Enfin connaître son passé. Mais une petite voix faisait naître le doute et la peur. La mère de famille sentait la crise de panique s'emparer d'elle. Alors, elle ferma les yeux et tenta d'imaginer Ruby, Alex, Lena et tous ses amis. Leurs visages souriants et le souvenir de leurs rires l'apaisèrent peu à peu. Et c'est d'un geste assuré qu'elle lança le programme pour la lecture du cristal, son cristal.

Comme lorsqu'elle avait ouvert son pod quelques semaines plus tôt, un homme en uniforme kryptonien et portant le blason des Zod apparut au milieu de la grande pièce. Sam se déplaça pour mieux le voir mais ne le reconnut pas. La silhouette l'observa et attendit qu'elle se soit arrêtée pour déclarer :

_\- Identifiez-vous._

_\- Je suis Jia-Zod, fille de Dev-Zod._

A ces mots, l'hologramme se brouilla comme si la connexion n'était pas bonne, puis quand il revint à la normal, Sam s'aperçut que le personnage qui lui faisait face portait désormais les traits de son père.

_\- Bonjour Jia,_ dit l'intelligence artificielle. _Tu peux poser ta question, je t'écoute._

La façon rigoureuse d'introduite les choses aida la cheffe d'entreprise à ne pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions. Elle commença donc ses questions par la présentation de son arbre généalogique.

Quand Kara revint, il était midi bien passé. Heureusement pour leurs estomacs, la El avait fait un aller-retour à National City pour récupérer un repas cuisiné par Paul. En la voyant, Sam remercia la vision de son père avant de la faire disparaître. Puis elle fit un sourire à son amie et celui-ci s'agrandit à la vue de la nourriture.

\- Tout s'est bien passé ? demanda la fille d'Acier.

\- Oui. Je demande beaucoup de précisions donc ce n'est pas très rapide mais je commence à connaître les Zod.

\- Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligée de tout connaître aujourd'hui, tu pourras revenir quand tu voudras maintenant.

\- Merci Kara.

La nuit commençait à tomber sur National City quand Samantha sortie en colère de la pièce où elle avait passé sa journée. Kara qui avait perçu les changements dans le rythme cardiaque de son amie, apparut sur son chemin pour voir ce qui se passait.

\- Ça va Sam ? demanda la cadette des Danvers doucement.

\- Non !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je suis responsable de Reign ! hurla la mère de famille.

\- Pardon ?! Comment ça ?

\- Avant de partir, j'ai demandé à mon père, ou en tout cas son hologramme, s'il connaissait le mot Worldkiller. Il m'a gentiment expliqué que c'était un programme de l'armée pour avoir de Super soldats sans scrupules. Et qu'il avait mis un exemplaire de ce biorobot dans ma capsule au cas où, même si les tests n'avaient pas eu encore de résultats concluants ! Si je n'étais jamais arrivé sur Terre, rien de tout ça n'aurait eu lieu !

Kara voyait bien que les nerfs de son amie étaient sur le point d'exploser et qu'il ne servait à rien d'argumenter quoique ce soit. Alors elle lui demanda de la suivre, Sam accepta et elles arrivèrent rapidement au dojo de la Forteresse. Et comme le jour de l'enlèvement de Ruby, elle présenta ses paumes ouvertes à la manière d'un coach de boxe. La mère de famille n'hésita pas et frappa. Peu à peu, les coups sortirent de cette routine d'entraînement pour devenir un vrai combat.

Les deux femmes volaient, tournaient, frappaient. La seule chose que s'interdisait Kara était sa vision laser. Elle retenait aussi plus ses coups ayant l'habitude de gérer sa force. Samantha se fit immobiliser plusieurs fois mais à chaque fois que la fille de la Maison El la relâchait, elle demandait à recommencer. Au final, c'est une bonne heure qui s'écoula avant que la mère de famille ait expulsé sa rancœur et abandonne.

Sur le chemin du retour, Kara reçut une alerte du DEO qui fit vibrer son poignet. Après s'être assurée d'un regard que Sam arriverait à destination sans son aide, elle accéléra National City avait besoin d'elle !

* * *

**RAR : **

**J**** :**** Je ne suis pas sûr de te rassurer en disant que je commence à écrire les réponses et que la Chef aussi s'interroge encore beaucoup. xD Mais tu en as eu une aujourd'hui à propos de Sam.  
On ne peut pas douter de l'amitié de Winn et sa bonté, je l'adore et j'avoue que rien que sa présence dans les épisodes de cette saison m'ont fait adoré les dits épisodes.  
Merci pour ta présence fidèle !**

**HeroWitch**** :**** Alex va avoir des problèmes, peut-être. Les groupes haineux, c'est sûr que c'est pas top.  
****J'espère que tu vas bien !**


	55. Chapitre 54 : Soirée entre filles

**Bonjour à toutes et tous !**

**Pas trop de blablas à vous dire aujourd'hui alors je vous laisse tout de suite profiter de ce nouveau chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 54 : Soirée entre filles

Samantha atterrit sur le balcon de sa meilleure amie en douceur. Elle se félicita de n'avoir rien cassé et de ne pas s'être effondrée non plus, les leçons de Kara portaient leurs fruits. Elle profita du fait que la nuit l'entourait pour observer à nouveau sa tenue qu'elle appréciait de plus en plus mettre. C'est le bruit de la fenêtre qui coulissait qui lui fit relever la tête.

\- On s'admire Madame Arias, railla Lena un grand sourire aux lèvres en s'appuyant contre le montant de l'ouverture.

\- J'essaie encore de réaliser, répliqua la mère de famille en enlevant son masque lançant le rangement de son costume.

\- Ça viendra, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

\- Je ne sais pas… avoua la CEO de L-Corp.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna la Luthor.

\- J'ai découvert pleins de chose sur Krypton, ma famille, mes origines…

\- J'imagine que c'est positif.

\- Mais…

\- Voilà, ça c'est le négatif.

\- J'ai aussi appris que c'était mon père qui a fait venir Reign… dit la mère de famille en se retournant face à la ville pour ne pas voir le dégoût dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie.

Comprenant que trop bien les pensées qui traversaient l'esprit de la mère de famille, Lena jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de son appartement et vit que Ruby était toujours plongée dans ses exercices de physique. Alors, elle tira légèrement la fenêtre pour la refermer et s'approcha de son amie pour s'accouder à ses côtés sur la rambarde.

\- Tu sais que tu n'es pas responsable de ses actions ?

\- Je sais… mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'en vouloir. Si…

\- Si quoi ? Tu ne t'es pas mise volontairement en contact direct avec ce parasite à ce que je sache, coupa Lena sachant pertinemment où les emmèneraient cette spirale si elle débutait. Regarde-moi.

Sam se tourna après une longue hésitation et plongea son regard dans celui de son amie quand elle lui fit relever la tête d'un doigt sous le menton.

\- Tu sais la phrase la plus importante que tu m'aies jamais dite ?

\- Je t'aime ?

\- Bon, d'accord la deuxième, sourit la Luthor ne pouvant nier que son amie et sa fille avaient comblé le manque d'amour en elle.

\- Je ne vois pas…

\- « Ce n'est pas ton foutu nom de famille qui définit la personne que tu es, ce sont tes actes ! »

\- Mais…, voulut l'interrompre la mère de famille.

\- Il n'y a pas de « mais » ! Tu n'as jamais frappé ou tué quelqu'un en ayant pleinement conscience de ce qui t'entourait ?

\- Non…

\- Alors le reste n'as pas d'importance… Ton origine, ton passé, ce qu'il s'est passé avec Reign, ça fait partie de toi et personne ne pourra le nier. Cela t'as construit et continuera de te construire mais ce n'est pas qui tu es ! Ce sont des facteurs de l'équation et tu en es le résultat, déclara la Luthor en souriant.

\- Et quel résultat suis-je madame la génie ?

\- Une femme d'affaire exceptionnelle, une mère de famille extraordinaire, une femme superbe et sexy d'après les dires d'Alex et une amie sans faille. Et surtout la personne la plus importante pour moi sur cette planète et toutes les autres.

\- Merci, souffla Sam en prenant son amie dans les bras pour un câlin.

Elles restèrent un moment l'une contre l'autre à simplement partager ce moment. La Kryptonienne avait concentré ses pensées sur le cœur de son amie pour ne pas se faire parasiter par les bruits alentours. Et un moment, elle décida de faire de ce moment un instant magique et décolla les pieds du balcon de quelques centimètres en portant Lena. La Luthor si elle s'en rendit compte ne dit rien. Quand elles se séparèrent, sur le plancher, Sam déclara :

\- Alors tu écoutes ce que je te dis ?

\- Toujours, ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas tes conseils qu'ils ne sont pas bons, déclara Lena en ré-ouvrant la fenêtre.

\- Heureuse de le savoir, répondit la mère de famille en éclatant de rire.

\- Maman ! cria Ruby en voyant les deux femmes entrer dans l'appartement.

\- Ma puce.

Les deux Arias entreprirent de se faire un long câlin comme si elles ne s'étaient pas vues depuis des mois sous le regard attendrit de leur amie qui avait rejoint la cuisine.

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée ? demanda la mère.

\- Oui, oui… répondit pensivement l'adolescente en mordillant le bout de son stylo.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers leur hôte et quand elle suivit le regard de sa fille, Sam vit son amie hocher de la tête avec un sourire tendre. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

\- Ruby ?

\- Tu veux bien qu'on s'assoit dans le canapé ? demanda timidement l'adolescente en prenant sa main.

Les deux Arias s'installèrent, l'une en face de l'autre sur le canapé de la Luthor. Et alors que Samantha allait de nouveau demandait ce qui se passait, Ruby prit la parole :

\- S'il te plaît, ne te fâche pas.

\- Tu me fais peur Ruby, répondit seulement Sam.

\- Même contre toi. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû te le cacher mais je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.

\- Tu…

\- JesuisalléevoirKellyaujourd'hui… déblatéra l'adolescente.

\- Pardon ? demanda la mère de famille qui n'avait rien compris.

\- Je suis allée voir Kelly aujourd'hui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'avais besoin de lui parler… Je pensais que notre discussion à la maison du lac avait résolu les problèmes mais ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Quel…

\- Je fais des rêves, maman. Des cauchemars plutôt… Avec Mark, et ça se finit rarement bien… Je n'ose plus être seule dans les couloirs du lycée et il m'arrive de sursauter quand il y a des bruits soudains… Je crois que je suis malade maman… déclara Ruby en fondant en larmes.

Si le cerveau de Sam avait du mal à enregistrer l'ensemble des informations que lui avait donné sa fille, ses instincts de mère lui firent resserrer ses bras autour de son corps tremblotant. Elle plaça la tête de Ruby contre son épaule et commença à fredonner. De lointains souvenirs revinrent à elle et c'est en kryptonien qu'elle commença à chanter pour apaiser la prunelle de ses yeux.

Quand les sanglots se calmèrent, Samantha essuya avec douceur les larmes restantes sur le visage de sa fille et gardant son visage en coupe entre ses mains déclara :

\- Je suis désolée… J'aurais dû m'en apercevoir… Mais je ne t'en veux pas. Bien sûr que j'aurais préféré que tu m'en parles mais tu as eu la meilleure idée du monde en demandant de l'aide à Kelly. Je suis juste fâchée…

\- Maman… la reprit sa fille.

\- D'accord, disons « déçue ». Je suis déçue de moi, de ne pas t'avoir montré que tu pouvais venir m'en parler. Mais c'est le passé et maintenant, nous allons traverser cette épreuve ensemble. Et je suis sûre que Lena sera avec nous et les autres aussi si tu leur demandes leur aide.

\- Tu vas le dire à Alex ? demanda soudainement Ruby avec un air paniqué sur le visage.

\- Sûrement. Pourquoi ? répondit sa mère qui ne comprenait pas la peur sur les traits de son enfant.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi. Je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour elle, ni pour toi, d'ailleurs… ni personne. Et puis… je ne veux pas qu'elle parte à cause de cela. Tu l'aimes et je ne veux pas t'enlever cela…

Un tendre sourire apparut sur le visage de Samantha avant qu'elle ne dise tendrement :

\- Ma puce. Tu sais qu'Alexandra aussi va voir Kelly. Il n'y a aucune honte à ce que tu le fasses aussi. Moi aussi, je parle à quelqu'un. Nous avons traversé des épreuves difficiles et il est plus que normal que nous demandions de l'aide pour finir de les surmonter. Et puis, jamais elle ne t'abandonnera. Même si je lui demandais de partir, elle trouverait un moyen de veiller sur toi car elle t'aime. Et moi aussi, je t'aime.

\- Jusqu'à la lune ? demanda l'adolescente.

\- Et le retour, répondit la femme d'affaire en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

Elles discutèrent encore un moment ensemble des futurs rendez-vous de l'adolescente mais aussi des stratégies qu'elles allaient mettre en place ensemble pour que Ruby aille mieux. Puis quand la jeune fille partit se passer de l'eau sur le visage avant de passer à table, Sam s'approcha de Lena.

\- Tu savais.

Ce n'était pas une question, juste un fait. La Luthor baissa la tête honteuse de n'avoir rien dit à son amie.

\- Merci.

Ce n'était certainement pas le mot que Lena s'attendait à entendre et elle faillit se craquer le cou en le tournant si rapidement vers son amie.

\- Mais… Je t'ai menti.

\- Parce qu'elle te l'a demandé. Et tu n'as pas trahi sa confiance, cela compte pour moi. De savoir que si un jour on viendrait à se déchirer, elle et moi, elle aurait toujours des personnes de confiances à ses côtés. Et puis, j'imagine que l'idée de m'en parler ce soir ne vient pas d'elle. Enfin pas tout à fait, madame la joueuse d'échec, termina Sam dans un sourire.

\- Je plaide coupable, avoua Lena.

\- Alors merci.

Les trois femmes profitèrent de la soirée, cela faisait un moment qu'elles ne s'étaient pas retrouvées juste entre elles et chacune trouva que c'était dommage. Quand elles rentrèrent chez elles, les Arias se sentaient plus légères et elles se promirent d'inviter prochainement Lena chez elles.

* * *

**RAR :**

**J**** :**** Effectivement Reign n'est pas la faute de Sam mais il est tellement simple de se blâmer, c'est juste humain. Je vais réfléchir à vous offrir des fleurs mais ne t'inquiètes pas les réponses arrivent promis. Et vous les méritez amplement.**

**HeroWitch**** :**** Encore un petit moment de légereté avant que tout s'effondre... ou pas... on verra bien ce que dit le temps.**


	56. Chapitre 55 : Mauvaise Nouvelle

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! **

**Bonne nouvelle pour vous, on attaque la résolution. Mauvaise nouvelle pour vous, ça va être assez lent... J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre et que vous aurez la chance de déconfiner lundi.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 55 : Mauvaise nouvelle

\- Alors on travaille encore ? demanda Kara à son petit-ami en entrant dans son bureau au journal.

\- Mmmh… répondit Eddy concentré sur son écran.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te passionne autant ? questionna à nouveau la reporter en passant un bras dans le dos du journaliste pour mieux lire au-dessus de son épaule.

La vision qui s'offrit à la cadette des Danvers fit naître un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ses propres battements de cœur l'assourdirent tant la surprise était grande. Sur l'écran face eux s'étalait une photo bien connue de Kara mais qui devait être un secret absolu : le portrait de Sam et Alex par James lors du dernier combat de Reign.

\- Ça va ? demanda Eddy qui avait senti sa petite-amie se tendre.

\- Euh… Oui, oui… Je ne m'attendais juste pas à cela. Cette photo ne peut pas être vraie…

\- C'est bien mon problème, répliqua le jeune homme. Regarde, j'ai beau la passer dans notre logiciel de vérification de photos, les seuls changements qu'il y a ne sont pas sur les visages… Les ombres et couleurs ont été retouchées, par un professionnel à mon avis, mais pas le visage.

\- Mais… C'est Sam ?! s'écria Kara qui commençait à paniquer. Et puis, d'où vient cette photo ? Où l'as-tu trouvée ?

\- C'est un informateur anonyme qui me l'a fait parvenir via l'adresse mail que j'ai créé pour mon reportage dans les milieux anti-aliens.

\- Tu ne peux pas la publier ! déclara soudain la Kryptonienne s'attirant le regard de son petit-ami.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? le ton d'Eddy était monté. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est ton amie et la petite-amie de ta sœur que je vais mentir.

\- Mais elle n'aurait jamais pu faire ça, et puis l'armée a clairement dit que c'était un parasite.

\- Par la parole de ta sœur qui sort avec elle et de son supérieur. Je ne prends pas vraiment ça pour vérité quand aucun document ne le prouve !

\- Mais tu crois cette photo sans en connaître la source !

\- Elle n'a pas été modifiée Kara ! Et puis, c'est trop tard, j'ai déjà envoyé mon article à James ! J'espère faire la couverture grâce à cela.

Les mots de celui qu'elle aimait transpercèrent le cœur de la Kryptonienne aussi sûrement qu'une lame de kryptonite. Tournant le dos pour prendre la direction de la porte, elle déclara sans se retourner :

\- Tu me déçois… Toi qui disais faire la guerre aux fake news, tu vas lancer la pire rumeur qui soit et détruire la vie de Sam et Ruby.

\- Moi qui croyait que la vérité devait prédominer sur tout, essaya de la convaincre Eddy. C'est pour cela que je fais ce métier.

\- Quelle vérité ? Une source n'est jamais suffisante ! Et tu n'as même pas pensé à moi… répondit Kara sa voix se brisant dans un sanglot.

Les poings serrés de colère envers celui qui avait pris une place importante dans son cœur, Kara monta les escaliers à toute vitesse pour enfin arriver sur le toit de CatCo. Là, elle laissa sortir toutes ses émotions et lança un cri si puissant que la moitié de la ville avait dû l'entendre. Le visage déformé par la colère et le dégoût, elle reconnecta enfin ses neurones et envoya un message à sa sœur :

« Déplace Sam et Ruby de la ville. Maintenant ! Ce qu'on craignait arrive. »

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que son téléphone ne sonne annonçant un appel d'Alex.

\- Dis-moi qu'elles partent, répondit sèchement la Kryptonienne alors qu'elle s'envolait dans les airs.

\- Elles font leur sac… Mais dis-moi comment tu as su ?

\- Eddy… grogna Kara. Il a reçu la photo par mail et il compte bien la publier.

\- Tu dois l'en empêcher ! lui ordonna sa sœur.

\- PARCE QUE TU CROIS QUE JE N'AI PAS ESSAYÉ ! Moi non plus, Alex, je n'ai pas envie que ta petite-amie se retrouve à la Une des journaux ! Partez et ne me dis pas où tu vas.

\- Non, je reste à tes côtés. On va trouver une solution.

\- Alors que ton nom va être bafoué, que tous les anti-aliens vont s'acharner un peu plus sur toi parce que tu sors avec l'une d'elle. La plus terrible. Non ! Tu pars ! la voix de la Kryptonienne tonna l'ordre comme jamais.

Un silence lui répondit… Après un moment, elle entendit de nouveau la voix de sa sœur.

\- Il m'appelle…

\- Qui ? James ?

\- Oui, il faut que je décroche. On se rappelle après ?

\- Non, tu pars avec tes femmes après.

\- Kara…

\- Alex, s'il te plaît…

\- D'accord.

En changeant de conversation Alex soupira, elle entendait Sam et Ruby se démener à l'étage pour faire leurs bagages. Elle avait déjà son propre sac de secours dans la voiture. Elle se pinça l'arête du nez en répondant à James.

\- Danvers.

\- C'est James, je dois te parler Alex.

\- Ne te fatigue pas, je viens d'avoir Kara qui a croisé Eddy.

\- Donc tu sais…

\- Oui, Ruby et Sam font leurs sacs et on s'en va… soupira l'aînée des Danvers fatiguée.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de faire cela, je ne vais pas publier cet article ! Il est hors de question ! s'énerva le photographe au bout du fil.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix James…

\- Si je suis le boss et j'ai le droit !

\- Si tu le fais, il donnera son information à quelqu'un d'autre ou il publiera l'histoire sur internet. Dans tous les cas, ça va sortir. On le savait, on a tout fait pour l'éviter et l'anticiper mais ça n'était pas assez, la voix de l'agente du DEO était défaitiste.

\- Mais…

James s'arrêta quand des coups furent portés à la porte de son bureau, levant la tête vers le nouveau venu, il aperçut derrière les vitres le visage de l'homme dont il parlait. Il souffla un instant avant de signaler à son interlocutrice son visiteur. Mais alors qu'Alex s'imaginait que son ami allait raccrocher, elle l'entendit inviter son subalterne à rentrer et déposer son téléphone sur son bureau.

En effet, le rédacteur en chef de CatCo préférait que son amie entende la conversation à venir ça serait plus simple que de lui rapporter plus tard. Eddy entra dans le bureau et vint s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils réservés aux visiteurs à l'invitation de son boss.

\- Monsieur Vance, salua le rédac chef.

\- James, j'imagine que tu as une idée pour laquelle je suis là.

\- J'ai une idée mais je vais vous laisser une occasion de remonter dans mon estime, déclara James annonçant la couleur de leur entretien à venir.

\- Est-ce que ça serait possible que vous oubliiez mon dernier mail en date ? demanda Eddy d'une voix moins franche que d'habitude repassant au vouvoiement devant la froideur de l'autre homme.

\- Qu'entendez-vous par « oublier » ?

\- Que vous effaciez le mail et que vous m'accordiez une chance pour faire la lumière sur cette histoire. Je me suis emballé. Cet article n'est pas du journalisme. Et je m'en excuse…

Devant les aveux du reporter, James se leva et commença à marcher de long en large dans son bureau. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, au vu du comportement d'Eddy, le sanctionner ne serait pas professionnel. Et puis, les paroles d'Alex résonnaient dans son esprit. Est-ce que cette repentance n'était pas feinte ? Il était encore dans ses pensées quand le petit ami de Kara reprit :

\- Je ne vais pas vous mentir, cette photo m'intrigue. Elle n'a pas été retouchée. Mais on m'a justement fait remarquer que j'avais été embauché pour combattre les fake news, il me faut donc plus d'informations avant de publier quoique ce soit.

\- Effectivement, le manque de recoupement est une chose qui m'a marqué dans votre article. Si on ignore le fond de celui-ci, répondit James plus à l'aise quand la discussion parlait de technique. Je comprends votre envie de continuer votre enquête et même si je préférerais que vous ne le fassiez pas, je ne vais pas vous l'interdire.

\- Merci Monsieur.

\- Est-ce que vous avez autre chose à me dire Monsieur Vance ?

\- Non, ça ira. Merci et bonne soirée Monsieur Olsen.

\- Bonne soirée à vous aussi.

Aussitôt qu'Eddy eût passé la porte de son bureau, le photographe reprit son téléphone pour demander à Alex :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Qu'on a gagné du temps… Mais que la guerre est loin d'être finie…

* * *

**RAR :**

**J**** :**** Sam et Lena ont un passé très fort qui les a rapproché. Je trouvais que je l'avais trop mis de côté dans cette saison donc j'ai voulu réparer cela. Je pense que Lena est une excellente amie quand les scénaristes ne font pas n'importe quoi avec elle comme dans la dernière saison.**

**Oui, tout le monde doit parler et à le droit d'être accompagné dans ses épreuves. Je pense que Ruby a tardé pour les raisons qu'elle donne, elle se veut autonome pour libérer sa mère du poids qu'elle imagine être. Elle ne sait pas encore que quoiqu'elle fasse, elle restera la numéro 1 dans le cœur de Sam et que sa mère s'inquiètera toujours.**

**La réplique est tirée d'un album pour enfant que j'avais et dont j'ai croisé des traductions aux quatre coins du monde. Il me semble même en avoir entendu des allusions dans des séries et films. Donc oui, ça ressemble à la phrase de Tony Stark mais peut-être en moins original.**

**HeroWitch**** :**** Pour dire, ce chapitre devait pas s'éterniser, juste une discussion Sam/Lena et passons à la suite. Et puis... L'inspiration a frappé et j'en suis heureux. J'aime ce qu'il est avec cette tendresse.**

**Monokini :**** Bienvenu ! J'espère que tu apprécieras malgré l'absence de Karlena... Pense à commencer par la saison 1 pour tout comprendre et n'hésite pas à faire remonter tes avis. **

**Bon courage en tout cas, parce qu'il y a un certain nombre de mots à lire jusque là !**

**P.S. : Si tu laisses une review sur des chapitres plus anciens, essaye de me laisser un moyen de réponse ;)**


	57. Chapitre 56 : Réunion de crise

**Bonjour à toutes et tous !**

**Je souhaite un bon déconfinement à tous, profitez du grand air mais restez sérieux dans le respect des gestes protecteurs. Je sais que nous voulons tous revoir nos proches mais certains restent sensibles alors faîtes attention à vous et à eux.**

**Pour ce qui est de l'histoire, on entre dans une période de crise mais je vous laisse découvrir ça.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 56 : Réunion de crise

Toute leur famille était réunie dans la salle de réunion du DEO. Seule Ruby était absente devant faire acte de présence en cours à son grand malheur. Alex s'était assurée qu'elle soit surveillée par deux agents de confiance qui avaient pour mission de l'extraire si une rumeur commençait à courir. L'hélicoptère de Cat Grant s'était posé quelques minutes avant seulement sur l'héliport de l'agence gouvernementale et personne ne l'avait jamais vu aussi fermée. Elle était actuellement au téléphone et tout le monde semblait l'attendre.

Kara dans sa tenue de Supergirl faisait les cent pas dans un coin de la salle. Elle avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi sa sœur et les deux Arias n'avaient pas encore disparu. Elle avait surtout l'impression qu'elle avait apporté les ennuis en acceptant de sortir avec Eddy.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, résonna la voix de sa sœur à côté d'elle.

\- C'est l'homme que j'aime, enfin, que j'aimais… Enfin, je sais pas… Mais c'est lui qui peut ruiner ton bonheur…

\- Je pense qu'Eddy aurait fait la même chose dans tous les cas. Il est arrivé à National City avec cette idée en tête.

\- Tu n'en sais rien ! râla Kara.

\- Et toi non plus, alors pas la peine d'imaginer ce qui ne pourra plus jamais avoir lieu. Dis-toi qu'on est chanceux d'avoir eu cette information en avance et je suis persuadée que c'est parce qu'il en a parlé avec toi qu'il a fait marche arrière sur la publication. Tu nous as fait gagner du temps, Kar'. Et le temps est précieux.

La Kryptonienne haussa les épaules, peu convaincue alors que son aînée l'attirait dans un câlin. Les différentes conversations se stoppèrent quand la chargée de communication de la Maison-Blanche soupira avant de parler :

\- Vous me mettez dans un bousier sans nom, déclara Cat avec le même ton de voix qu'elle utilisait avec ses reporters quand elle dirigeait encore CatCo. Franchement, Kiera, comment vous avez réussi à vous acoquiner d'un homme qui cherche le clique de façon si facile.

\- C'est Kara… débuta Alex.

\- Je ne pense pas… tenta James en même temps.

\- Stop ! cria Supergirl stoppant net tous ses amis qui tentaient de la défendre face à la femme de pouvoir. Miss Grant a raison, j'ai merdé. Et royalement… Ce n'est même pas discutable. Ce qui compte maintenant, c'est de savoir comment je peux résoudre ce problème avec vous.

Comme elle s'y était attendue, toutes les personnes de la salle se tournèrent vers elle tentant de la faire changer d'avis. Alors elle se redressa usant de tout son charisme et sa puissance due à sa naissance sur une autre planète pour faire réapparaître le silence.

\- Comment fait-on Miss Grant ? Avez-vous un plan ? demanda son ex-assistante.

\- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi lors de mon vol de Washington. J'en ai sorti deux solutions bancales mais qui peuvent devenir viables. L'apparition d'une nouvelle héroïne affirmée peut mettre de côté les dernières questions sur Reign.

\- Mais ça ne peut pas être une certitude… affirma J'onn.

\- Effectivement, Monsieur le Directeur. Mais la seconde est elle aussi incertaine. Je suis sûre que vous pourriez créer une série de photos convaincantes mettant en scène Miss Arias et cette World Killer. Après tout, nous avons ici un des meilleurs photographes du pays et un Martien capable de changer son apparence, déclara Cat.

\- Le logiciel d'analyse des photos d'Eddy est très précis, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse le tromper là-dessus et il notera sans problème les différences de date à mon avis. La seule solution reste le dévoilement d'une nouvelle Kryptonienne, dit Suprgirl les bras croisés et d'un ton sûr.

\- Je ne peux pas faire cela, répondit Samantha surprenant une partie des personnes autour de la table. Je suis mère et je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quoique ce soit à ma fille. Mon métier et le pouvoir qu'il en découle l'ont déjà mise en danger, je ne tenterais pas plus le diable en me présentant comme superhéroïne. De plus, je ne supporte pas l'idée de me battre et de potentiellement ôter la vie…

\- Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, Miss Arias, la coupa Cat Grant. Je sais que vous vous entraînez à contrôler ses nouvelles capacités, il n'y a donc aucun danger pour la population de vous dévoiler. J'imagine que vous avez déjà un costume. – Winn baissa le regard à ses quelques mots, encore impressionné par son ancienne patronne. – L'attitude de Monsieur Scott le prouve, alors nous pouvons faire cela maintenant. Si on sait qu'aujourd'hui aucune autre rédaction n'a la photo, cela peut vite changer.

\- Je ne peux pas, désolée… redit la mère de famille.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, c'est moi qui suis désolée, lui répondit Kara.

\- Depuis quand, nous n'écoutons plus les sentiments des premiers concernés dans notre famille ! s'exclama Alex qui ne comprenait pas comment sa sœur pouvait approuver les dire de Cat. Elle a dit qu'elle ne le ferait pas ! Elle ne le fera pas !

Sur ces mots, elle sortit de la salle de réunion en claquant la porte. Elle n'entendit pas la discussion houleuse qui se déclencha après sa sortie entre Lena et Sam d'un côté et Kara et James de l'autre. Alex observa ses données médicales sur sa montre, elle avait pris cette habitude depuis son opération. Comme souvent quand elle avait une émotion forte, son palpitant battait la chamade, elle prit donc le temps de faire quelques exercices de respiration pour réguler tout ça. Cela lui permit également de faire le tri dans ses pensées.

Ce ne fût que lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, qu'Alexandra se rendit compte que la responsable de la communication de la Maison Blanche s'était accoudée à côté d'elle contre la barrière de la mezzanine du DEO. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, l'agente gouvernementale crut lire bien moins d'assurance que ce qu'elle avait vu dans la salle de conférence. D'ailleurs, Cat lui demanda rapidement s'il y avait un endroit plus privé pour qu'elles discutent en tête à tête.

L'aînée des Danvers mena donc la politicienne jusqu'à son bureau dont elle prit soin de fermer les stores signifiant à tout le monde qu'elle ne souhaitait pas être dérangée. Elle invita Miss Grant à s'asseoir mais elle refusa. Alex quant à elle s'appuya contre son bureau après avoir attrapé une balle antistress avec laquelle elle commença à jouer.

\- Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, commença Cat. Je sais que mes solutions ne vous plaisent pas mais je n'ai rien trouvé mieux. Je comptais sur vous pour trouver un moyen de résoudre ce merdier.

\- Comment voulez-vous que je réussisse cet exploit ? Kara a laissé place à Supergirl parce qu'elle culpabilise. L'union de notre groupe se disloque et je ne suis même pas sûre d'être capable de mettre une raclé à Eddy s'il se montrait devant moi, ricana Alex.

\- Parce que vous pensez comme la femme amoureuse et passionnelle que vous êtes. Mais vous n'êtes pas que ça...

\- Dîtes moi que je suis une héroïne et je vous jure que le poing que j'ai envie de mettre au petit-ami de ma sœur finira dans votre joli visage, grogna l'aînée des Danvers.

\- Je ne vous tenterais pas mais vous devez vous rappeler que je ne suis pas l'ennemi Alexandra. J'allais seulement dire que vous êtes également une militaire de renom, et je ne parle pas de médailles, ainsi qu'une spécialiste des opérations extra normales. Vous êtes la personne la mieux placée pour résoudre cette crise. Vous avez les connaissances stratégiques et sociologiques pour.

\- Si je mets de côtés mes sentiments, j'imagine…

\- Non, vous devez juste ne pas les laissez-vous guider, répondit calmement Cat. Ce sont vos sentiments qui ont permis de sauver Madame Arias, les ignorer ne mènerait à rien de bon.

\- Mais les écouter mettrait en périls beaucoup de monde, compléta Alex qui commençait à comprendre.

\- Exactement ! Alors, quelle est la situation ? demanda la communicatrice.

Alexandra attrapa un feutre et, après s'être assurée que ce qui était noté sur son tableau blanc ne lui manquerait pas, elle l'effaça. Puis elle commença à noter au milieu de celui-ci « Identité de Reign ». Alex ajouta son agression, l'enlèvement de Ruby, le cambriolage de James et le message avec la photo en dessous de son titre.

\- Pourquoi pensez-vous que votre agression à quelque chose à voir avec notre problème ? demanda Cat qui observait impressionnée l'agente Danvers se mettre au travail.

\- Winn a découvert un tatouage sur un de mes agresseurs, celui-ci l'a mené à un bar Anti-Alien que fréquente Eddy Vance. J'ai le sentiment que la source qui lui a donné la photo de Sam y va aussi puisqu'il a utilisé l'adresse qu'Eddy a créé pour ce reportage.

\- C'est un début de piste…

En continuant de parler, l'aînée des Danvers avait sorti les différents dossiers de police qu'elle avait dans son bureau concernant le cambriolage et le kidnapping. Ce n'était que de brefs résumés qu'elle pensait connaître par cœur mais une nouvelle lecture et l'œil vif de Cat Grant pourraient l'aider. Avant de s'y remettre, elle dessina une frise chronologique qu'elle remplit.

\- J'espère que vous avez du temps devant vous Miss Grant, vous voulez que je trouve une solution alors vous allez m'aider.

\- La présidente m'a menacée de me virer si je ne faisais pas tout ce qui était en mon possible pour vous aider. J'aime mon poste, répondit-elle, je ne voudrais pas la quitter pour cette banale histoire.

La directrice adjointe se retourna vers son interlocutrice surprise de ses mots et pu percevoir le pétillement dans les yeux de Cat prouvant l'ironie de sa seconde phrase. Cela rassura Alex qui prenait cette attitude comme une preuve d'affection de la femme de pouvoir.

\- La présidente a dit ça ? demanda l'aînée des Danvers.

\- « Vous avez intérêt à trouver une solution qui convienne à tout le monde dans cette histoire, sinon je crains de devoir me passer de vos services et cela me contrarierait » a-t-elle dit exactement, rapporta Cat. Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez fait mais il est indéniable qu'elle vous porte en haute estime, j'espère que vous saurez lui rendre en temps voulu.

* * *

**RAR :**

**J :**** Toi un compte ?! Ouah, quel changement ! Est-ce signe d'une prochaine publication ?**** Je pense que tout le monde a voulu mettre un poing dans la belle figure d'Eddy. Mais heureusement pour lui, il n'existe pas.**

**Peut-être que comme le pense Alex, la réaction de Kara sur son article l'a fait réfléchir. Les conséquences sont lourdes jusqu'à lui puisque Kara semble mettre une croix sur leur histoire.**

**Je ne réagis pas à la suite puisque tu as la plupart des réponses ici, mais je comprends tes doutes.**

**HeroWitch**** :**** Tu as raison, elles subissent beaucoup. Mais même si j'aime écrire leur quotidien, j'ai peur que ça intéresse moins de monde. Alors, je crée des soucis (et j'y prends un certain plaisir, je reconnais).**


	58. Chapitre 57 : Trouver une solution

**Bonjour à toutes et tous !**

**Je publie tardivement et je m'excuse. Donc pas de blabla et place à la suite que vous attendez !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 57 : Trouver une solution

Cat Grant avait abandonné l'aînée des Danvers dans son bureau pour participer à une réunion importante. Alex en avait profité pour étaler tous les dossiers qu'elle avait fait apporter ayant un lien plus ou loin proche avec l'identité de Reign ou l'enlèvement de Ruby. Une grande partie du sol avait disparu sous les papiers et son tableau blanc n'était plus si blanc. Ce fût dans cet état que la communicante de la Maison Blanche la retrouva alors qu'elle rentrait dans le bureau avec deux plateaux repas de l'agence.

\- Il faudrait peut-être mieux que nous mangions ailleurs, déclara-t-elle. Je ne voudrais pas faire une tâche sur ces comptes rendus d'enquêtes.

\- Je ne vous retiens pas mais si vous décidez de repartir avec mon plateau, je ne ferais pas l'effort de venir le manger. J'ai l'impression que chaque nouvel indice amène un nouveau coupable. Je ne comprends pas, c'est un fouillis dans mon esprit, râla Alex.

\- Vous pensez que c'est une organisation criminelle qui est derrière tout ça ?

\- Non, l'argent de la rançon était nécessaire pour eux puisqu'ils l'ont sécurisé rapidement. Une vraie organisation criminelle sait toujours avoir de l'argent ou se le créer.

\- Sortez la tête de tout ça quelques minutes, vous y verrez peut-être plus clair, conseilla l'ancienne patronne de CatCo en lui tendant son repas.

\- Merci. Que se passe-t-il dehors ?

\- Tout le monde est retourné au travail quand j'ai réussi à les convaincre de vous donner un peu de temps. Supergirl a été appelée sur un vol mais je crois qu'elle est retournée à CatCo depuis. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, un fossé se creuse entre vos amis et votre sœur soutenue par James. Le pauvre Winn ne sait plus où se mettre. Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, Kara aurait déjà annoncé publiquement sa nouvelle cousine Kryptonienne.

\- Comment le vit Sam ? s'inquiéta Alex.

\- Je ne sais pas, elle est partie très vite.

* * *

A l'autre bout de National City, Kara se posait justement sur le balcon de Samantha. Elle voulut ouvrir la baie vitrée que tous ses amis avaient l'habitude de laisser ouverte pour elle mais elle se retrouva face à une porte fermée. Ne laissant rien paraître de ce changement, la cadette des Danvers cogna contre le montant. Immédiatement le regard de la mère de famille se porta sur elle et un soupir passa ses lèvres. Respirant calmement, elle fit le tour de son bureau pour ouvrir la fenêtre à l'héroïne de la ville.

Puis avant de dire quoique ce soit, Sam se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau. Elle passa la tête et demanda à son assistante de ne la déranger sous aucun prétexte jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Etonnée de cette demande, son employée l'observa attentivement et lui demanda si tout allait bien. Prenant sur elle pour paraître le plus naturel possible, Samantha lui assura que oui.

\- J'espère naïvement que tu n'es pas ici pour me faire changer d'avis, déclara la mère de Ruby en revenant dans le centre de la pièce.

Le silence qui lui répondit fût une preuve évidente que ses craintes étaient avisées. Puis alors qu'elle allait reprendre la parole, la voix de Kara s'éleva, puissante, profonde, en Kryptonien.

_\- Je ne te comprends pas Jia. On t'offre une solution pour que ta vie reste normale et tu la refuses ! Tu veux protéger Ruby et pourtant tu acceptes de laisser planer sur elle la menace que tout le monde sache que tu as été une World Killer !_

_\- Ne parle pas de ma fille ! _répondit Sam d'une voix emplit de colère mais au ton maîtrisé. _Tu crois que ma vie serait normale si la ville entière savait qu'une autre Kryptonienne vivait ici ? Tu crois vraiment qu'ils n'attendraient pas de moi que je les sauve que tu le fais ! Tu crois peut-être que ces pouvoirs sont une chance pour nous, je ne les vois que comme un fardeau !_

_\- Crois-moi, je ne sais que trop bien à quel point nos capacités sont lourdes à porter ! J'en ai souffert bien avant toi !_

_\- Tu veux comparer nos souffrances ? Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi Kara, je gagnerai. Tu as eu deux enfances merveilleuses même si tu en as perdu une. Je n'ai même pas le souvenir précis de ce que j'ai vécu sur Kyrpton. Seulement, des réminiscences dans mes rêves, et je reperds toutes les nuits les parents aimant dont j'ai rêvé toute ma vie !_

Durant leur discussion les deux femmes s'étaient approchées jusqu'à être qu'à quelques mètres l'une de l'autre. Si la Danvers gesticulait à chacune de ses phrases, son interlocutrice avait toujours ses bras croisés. Mais leurs deux corps se faisaient face, grands, puissants et forts. Leurs gênes faisant ressortir l'aura propre à chacune de leurs familles.

_\- Parlons-en de ta famille ! _la voix de Kara augmenta encore d'un ton et Sam remercia Lena d'avoir eu l'idée d'insonoriser leurs bureaux. _ Tu es une Zod, une guerrière, une stratège, une femme de terrain ! Si nous étions sur Krypton, tu n'aurais même pas imaginé autre chose que d'entrer dans l'armée pour défendre notre planète et aujourd'hui, tu refuses de le faire pour cette terre qui nous a accueillies… J'espère que ton père ne voit pas ça._

_\- Comment oses-tu ?_ gronda Sam laissant exploser sa colère._ Tu veux parler de ma famille, parlons de la tienne, des grands scientifiques, la magnificence de notre Krypton et aujourd'hui Krypton n'est plus, merci à eux. J'aurais été militaire, tu aurais été femme de science, bien loin de cette femme qui tape sur ceux qui ne correspondent pas à ses idéaux. Krypton n'est plus là, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment connu alors ne me dit pas ce que m'a vie aurait pu être ! Sors et ne reviens plus ! Je te pensais mon amie mais je me suis trompée…_

Le bras de la mère de famille avait suivi son discours et fouetté l'air pour indiquer la direction de la fenêtre. Pendant de longues minutes, l'atmosphère électrique de la pièce s'amplifia alors qu'aucune des deux femmes ne faisait un geste. Puis Supergirl brisa leur échange de regard pour écouter l'appel à l'aide qui résonnait. Samantha l'entendait distinctement aussi et aurait certainement supplié son amie d'y aller si la colère n'était pas si forte en elle. Aussi fût-elle rassurée quand Kara quitta son bureau.

_\- Je dois aller sauver des vies. Adieu Jia…_

Samantha s'effondra dans son fauteuil quand la cape rouge disparut à l'horizon. Elle était épuisée. La rancœur et la puissance de leur échange l'avait vidée. Aussi décida-t-elle de s'accorder une pause sur son balcon. Elle était Kryptonienne finalement, elle aussi avait le droit à recharger ses batteries au soleil.

* * *

Alex avait fini par rentrer se coucher sous l'ordre combiné de J'onn et Cat. Ils lui avaient rappelé qu'elle devait faire une présentation le lendemain à un régiment complet de l'armée et qu'il était nécessaire qu'elle y aille en forme. En parlant de cette conférence, elle avait eu le malheur d'apprendre de Winn que deux des hommes pouvant être à l'origine de son agression seraient dans l'assemblée et cette information la travaillait.

Les deux soldats étaient dans leur top 10 des responsables de leurs problèmes sans pour autant qu'elle n'arrive à les relier à l'agression de Ruby. Mais ces principaux coupables pour ce kidnapping n'avaient jamais aucuns liens avec son agression et/ou le cambriolage de James. C'était un casse-tête qu'elle n'arrivait pas à résoudre et cela l'énervait.

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Samantha avait été évasive toute la journée sur ses sentiments et son ressenti. Elle avait catégoriquement refusé que l'aînée des Danvers ne vienne les voir ce soir-là. Se refermant dans un mutisme que l'agente du DEO ne savait pas déchiffrer.

Pour ne rien arranger, elle s'était coupée en préparant son repas et elle n'arrivait pas à éponger le sang avec ses compresses. Ses sentiments parasitant totalement la moindre de ses pensées. Alex jura en jetant une nouvelle compresse de sang dans sa poubelle, cette journée n'aurait jamais dû commencer.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler de rage, de douleur mais surtout de fatigue alors que la musique de Coldplay emplissait son appartement. Elle connaissait par cœur cette chanson pour travailler dessus quatre heures par semaine pour surprendre ses amis et Sam par une danse. C'était sa thérapie du moment…

_When you try your best and you don't succeed…_

Quand tu essaies de ton mieux et tu n'y arrives pas

Et naturellement, comme elle avait appris à lâcher prise pendant ses séances de danses. Elle déconnecta. Son corps la portant dans des mouvements qu'elle commençait à connaître par cœur. Elle vira et s'élança à travers son appartement oubliant le monde autour d'elle pour simplement se laisser porter. Et tant pis si elle se trompait dans les temps, si elle faillit se prendre son canapé ou si le sang de sa main s'était remis à couler. Elle dansait et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Et comme si le destin s'acharnait sur elle pour une raison inconnue, son téléphone se mit à sonner brisant l'instant magique. Jurant à nouveau, Alex parti à la recherche de celui-ci et se rendit compte qu'elle avait tâché son haut de sang par la même occasion.

En voyant le nom de Gabriela, elle faillit raccrocher ne voulant pas parler à son amie. Elle savait que si la latine percevait le moindre tremblement dans sa voix, elle aurait le droit à interrogatoire qu'elle n'était pas sûre de supporter. Mais d'un autre côté, n'avait-elle pas besoin de se livrer ? Et elle décrocha à la dernière sonnerie.

\- Danvers.

\- Alex, je crois qu'on a un problème avec Supergirl…

* * *

**Ne pas tuer, s'il vous plaît. J'ai pas encore écrit la fin et la Chef pourrait même pas vous publier ce qui existe déjà.**

**RAR :**

**J**** : Je ne sais pas d'où vient vraiment cette idée. Peut-être du fait que tu arrivais toujours à lire ce que je publiais dans des temps courts. Mais peut-être que tu passais juste ta journée à rafraîchir la page. ;)**

**Malheureusement, Kara a passé un cap de plus dans sa déconnexion du monde. Je n'aurais pas aimé être à la place de Sam, ni celle de Kara.  
J'adore faire intervenir Cat. Elle est une constante et dans les épreuves c'est parfois essentiel d'avoir quelqu'un qui ne sombre pas. Pour le moment le travail ne paye pas, mais je pense aussi qu'elles feront quelque chose avec Alex.**

**Le reste des réponses dans la suite...**

**A très vite ;)**

**HeroWitch**** :**** Si tu approuves mes choix artistiques, je continue mais pas de plainte sur des cliffhanger comme celui d'aujourd'hui ;)**


	59. Chapitre 58 : Quand tout va mal

**Bonjour à tous et toutes !**

**Je m'excuse pour cette publication tardive mais j'ai déménagé ce week-end et j'ai géré des problèmes d'Internet ce matin en parallèle du boulot. Autant dire que le chapitre d'aujourd'hui a failli y passer. Heureusement pour vous, La Chef veille au grain et m'a rappelé que vous l'attendiez.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 58 : Quand tout va mal

\- Alex, je crois qu'on a un problème avec Supergirl, déclara Gaby qui voyait la Kryptonienne peiner de plus en plus à sortir les victimes de l'immeuble en flammes.

\- Comment ça ? Où es-tu ?

\- Une tour d'appartements a pris feu à l'ouest de la ville. Cela fait dix minutes qu'elle sort des victimes mais chacun de ses nouveaux envols est moins vif. Elle ne réagit presque plus quand son costume s'embrase par moment. Et merde ! Avec moi Sylvie, il faut qu'on s'en occupe !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? cria Alexandra de l'autre côté du combiné en attrapant son manteau, ses clés et son casque.

\- Elle vient de tomber alors qu'un pompier l'éteignait avec un extincteur. Merde, merde !

\- Je vous re…

\- FBI, tout de suite ! Non ! Monsieur, je suis au téléphone avec sa responsable au FBI, ils ont de quoi la soigner là-bas...

Le reste ne fût que brouhaha dans l'oreille d'Alex qui perçut tout de même l'intonation de certains agents du DEO. Elle sauta donc sur sa moto et poussa le bolide à pleine puissance sur les routes de National City. Chaque kilomètre parcouru la rapprochait de sa sœur mais faisait augmenter son stress. Elle sentait les battements de son cœur à l'intérieur de son corps et ils devenaient de plus en plus douloureux.

Quand elle entra enfin dans l'ascenseur du DEO, elle faillit s'effondrer et dût se retenir à la paroi pour ne pas tomber. L'instant d'après, elle avait monté les 40 étages. Totalement groggy, ne comprenant pas où étaient passées les longues minutes d'ascension. Alexandra s'élança tout de même vers l'infirmerie.

Supergirl était déjà là et avec elle l'odeur horrible de fumée qui imprégnait toujours son costume. Mais pire encore, l'odeur de chair cramée fit naître un haut le cœur que retint sa grande sœur. Malheureusement, la vision de la Kryptonienne intubée à nouveau fit défaillir totalement Alex qui s'effondra au milieu de la pièce.

\- Et merde ! hurla Gaby en voyant cela.

\- Occupe-toi d'Alex, je continue avec Kara et leurs médecins, lui dit calmement sa coéquipière.

\- Merci.

En deux pas et une glissade maîtrisée qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. L'ambulancière fût au chevet de son amie. Si son rythme cardiaque l'inquiéta, les papillonnements de ses paupières la rassurèrent. Et effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, Alex l'assaillait de questions sur l'état de sa sœur. Évitant de répondre ou de laisser paraître quoique ce soit, Gaby lui demanda plutôt :

\- Est-ce que tu te sens de marcher jusqu'à ton bureau ?

\- Et Kara ?! Où est-elle ? Comment elle va ?

\- Tu la verras après mais pour le moment j'ai besoin que tu te concentres sur toi… Est-ce que tu te sens assez forte pour aller à ton bureau ?

Abandonnant devant le calme de son amie, l'agente du DEO secoua la tête. Délicatement, Gabriela l'aida à se remettre sur pieds et à un pas après l'autre la guida jusqu'à son bureau à proximité. Elle l'allongea sur le sofa présent et lui demanda de ne pas bouger le temps qu'elle récupère le matériel dont elle avait besoin pour vérifier l'ensemble de ses constantes.

Quand elle revint, Alexandra pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Gabriela rêvait de prendre son amie dans ses bras pour la consoler mais elle savait aussi que ce deuxième malaise en moins un mois pouvait être un avertissement de son corps. Aussi elle se détesta et agit le plus professionnellement possible pour mettre sous monitoring son amie, rangeant ses émotions au fond de son être.

\- Quand ils auront stabilisé Kara, je t'emmènerais au scanner. Ton neurologue va arriver.

\- Ça ne sert à rien... Sanglota Alex.

\- Comment ça ? Tu peux avoir un AVC ! Tu peux mourir Alex !

\- Si Kara part, je ne survivrai pas…

Les mots et le désespoir de l'agente du DEO brisèrent la latine qui prit son amie dans les bras et commença à lui murmurer des mots de réconforts. Mais les pleurs redoublèrent et puis l'agitation arriva quand Alexandra se rendit compte que son amie ne voulait pas lui donner des informations sur sa sœur. Gaby voulait lui en donner et les meilleures possibles mais tout était incertain et elle ne voulait pas de ça pour son amie. Quand l'aînée des Danvers refusa de se rendre au scanner, le neurologue demanda à l'ambulancière de la sédater mais elle réussit à la raisonner sans y avoir recours.

* * *

Quand Samantha entra à son tour dans l'infirmerie près d'une heure après l'arrivée des deux Danvers, il y avait toujours de l'animation autour du lit de la Kryptonienne. Cette vision lui brisa le cœur, elle regretta les mots qu'elles avaient échangés le midi même. Elle se sentait responsable de l'état de son amie. Elle aurait dû l'aider comme elle le demandait.

Puis elle tourna la tête vers le lit de la femme qu'elle aimait. Elle semblait dormir et à ses côtés, Gaby s'était elle aussi endormie dans une position inconfortable sur sa chaise. Délicatement, l'Arias vint embrasser le front de la malade en serrant sa main. Le calme de ce côté de la pièce contrastait avec le combat qui se menait dans l'angle opposé.

Fermant les yeux, Sam se concentra sur les battements de cœurs de son aimée alors que la cacophonie prenait de l'ampleur dans sa tête. Après quelques minutes de cet exercice de concentration, elle réussit à se séparer d'Alex. Elle s'approcha doucement de l'ambulancière et la secoua délicatement.

\- Hein… râla Gaby en essuyant un filet de bave.

\- Gaby, c'est Sam. Je suis arrivée. Tu peux aller te coucher maintenant.

\- Sam ?

\- Oui, c'est moi.

\- Elle va bien, répondit l'ambulancière qui émergeait doucement. Le neurologue n'a rien vu sur le scanner.

\- Pourquoi est-elle si paisible alors ? demanda la mère de famille qui ne pouvait pas imaginer la femme qu'elle aimait simplement dormir alors que sa sœur se battait sur le fil de la vie.

\- Ils n'arrivaient pas à avoir une image nette, alors elle a bien voulu prendre un calmant. J'avoue que j'ai peut-être eu la main un peu lourde. J'aimerais qu'elle dorme au moins tant que je ne sais pas comment ça se passe avec Kara.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai entendu dire que ses poumons étaient salement abîmés par la fumée…

Leur discussion s'arrêta alors que la voix de Lena s'éleva dans la pièce.

\- Non ! Vous ne l'opérerez pas ! Et puis réveillez l'agente Danvers ! Vous ne connaissez rien à la physiologie Kryptonienne. Je suis au téléphone avec le professeur Danvers. Elle recommande de laisser son corps récupérer de lui-même.

\- Et le respirateur ? demanda un infirmier.

\- Laissez-le. Mais arrêtez de jouer aux chimistes sur elle. Ce n'est pas un cobaye de laboratoire.

Sam et Gaby virent un médecin qui allait répliquer mais il fût interrompu par la voix de J'onn qui entrait.

\- Dehors ! Tous ! Sauf Miss Luthor et Miss Arias.

Et le silence revint, pesant… Le Martien Vert toisa les deux femmes puis fit lui-même demi-tour. Après s'être assurée qu'Alex n'avait pas bougé, Sam s'approcha de Lena.

\- Est-ce que je peux t'aider Lee ?

\- Non. Va veiller sur ta femme, répondit la Luthor en arrêtant les machines et les perfusions inutiles autour de Supergirl.

\- On devrait lui enlever son costume, proposa la mère de famille. De toute façon, il est déjà en lambeau.

\- Je vais m'en occuper. Ne t'inquiète pas Sam.

\- C'est de ma faute Lee… Elle est de nouveau venue me demander de faire mon apparition et je l'ai rejeté.

\- Non, je t'interdis de penser cela ! Elle faiblit depuis des mois, je le voyais et je n'ai rien fait. Je n'ai pas voulu la brusquer et maintenant elle est là… avoua Lena en prenant Samantha dans ses bras.

Les deux amies restèrent un long moment dans cette étreinte. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour dire à quel point elles étaient terrorisées. Puis la Luthor se sépara de l'autre corps en déclarant :

\- Allons réveiller ta belle aux bois dormant qu'elle nous dise comment réveiller notre Kryptonienne.

Mécaniquement, Sam la suivit et l'observa débrancher le sédatif. Et puis pour donner raison à son amie, elle se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de la femme qu'elle aimait. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Alex pour émerger doucement de son sommeil artificiel. Quand elle croisa le regard de sa chérie, elle s'y ancra. Puis elle déglutit avant de demander :

\- Kara ?

\- Dans le coma mais stabilisée, lui répondit Lena.

* * *

**RAR :**

**J**** :**** Je me sens mal de répondre simplement en quelques lignes à ta méga review. Je suis bien d'accord que le système de publication rend accro. Et Kara a un soucis mais pas de raisons en vue encore. Désolé pour ça. J'espère que le chapitre t'aura plus quand même.**

**HeroWitch : Peu de réponse dans ce chapitre, désolé. Plus dans la suite... **


	60. Chapitre 59 : Le mal de Kara

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

**Encore une publication tardive, désolé mais j'avais besoin de ce jour off et je l'ai bien laissé traîner en langueur. Mais je ne vous oublie pas et voilà la suite.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 59 : Le mal de Kara

Alex soupira en entendant Lena lui annoncer le mauvais état de sa sœur. Elle ferma les yeux pour refouler ses émotions. Elle devait rester calme et logique pour sauver Kara. La main de Sam qui tenait la sienne se serra comme pour lui prouver qu'elle serait son pilier dans cette épreuve. Quand son regard s'ouvrit à nouveau, il s'ancra à celui de la mère de famille et le même soutien sans faille lui répondit. Puisant dans cet amour, elle regarda Lena et lui demanda des nouvelles de Kara.

\- Tu peux aller la voir, je vais aller chercher Gaby. Je pense qu'elle sera heureuse de te voir debout, dit la Luthor en lui tendant une tablette avec les constantes de sa sœur.

L'aînée des Danvers observa d'abord les constantes sur la tablette que la Luthor lui avait tendu avec attention, si ce n'était pas bon, c'était moins terrible que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Lena avait raison en disant qu'elle était stabilisée. Ce genre de constantes chez un être humain classique aurait été un signe plutôt encourageant. Même si un coma est toujours incertain, les nouvelles auraient été positives. Mais cette positivité était réservée quand il s'agissait de sa sœur.

Avec l'aide de sa petite-amie, elle fit ses premiers pas en dehors de son lit puis rapidement l'adrénaline finit par annihiler le reste de calmant dans ses veines. Quand elle arriva aux côtés de Kara, elle ne put qu'être frappée par la blancheur de sa peau contrastant avec les traces de suies restantes. Même ses cheveux en bataille sur l'oreiller semblaient moins lumineux que d'habitude. Son sourire ne pouvait plus rayonner puisqu'un tuyau sortait de sa bouche. Le nombre de capteurs sur sa peau était impressionnant.

C'était totalement différent qu'après son combat après Reign, à l'époque elle était brisée de toute part. Aujourd'hui, ses blessures étaient plus internes. De ce qu'elle lisait, c'était ses poumons le problème le plus grave. Ils avaient brûlé en partit à force d'inhaler la fumée. Ce qui était réellement important pour Alex, c'est que la régénération naturelle de Kara n'agissait pas malgré les lampes solaires. Ou très lentement, si lentement qu'elle ne le voyait pas.

Derrière l'agente du DEO, Sam se figea devant la vision de la Kryptonienne alitée. L'image de Supergirl se disputant avec elle dans son bureau l'après-midi même se rappela à elle une nouvelle fois. La violence de leurs propos respectifs lui revint en mémoire. N'était-elle pas allée trop loin ? D'un autre côté, elle avait vécu l'arrivée de la fille des El comme une intrusion violente.

Mais peut-être que si leur confrontation avait été moins usante moralement, alors l'héroïne aurait eu l'énergie pour sortir à temps du feu. Les questions s'enchaînaient à grandes vitesses dans son esprit. Quand elle voulut se concentrer sur autre chose pour tenter de fuir le bad mood qui s'installait en elle, Sam fût submergée par les bruits alentours.

Quand Gaby entra de nouveau dans l'infirmerie du DEO, elle faillit se faire renverser par la mère de famille qui sortait à grandes enjambées. Elle suivit l'Arias du regard et quand elle fût assurée que Lena avait vu son amie, elle rejoignit l'aînée des Danvers.

\- Dis-moi que ça va aller, déclara Alex quand elle entendit les pas de l'ambulancière dans son dos.

\- C'est Supergirl, bien sûr que ça va aller, répondit Gabriela avec une assurance qui fit tourner la tête à son amie.

\- Est-ce que tu l'as déjà vu dans cet état ?

\- Non, mais je t'ai vu dans un état bien pire et tu t'en es sortie sans être Kryptonienne. Elle est ta sœur, vous avez la rage de vivre en vous.

\- Mouais…

\- J'aurais bien dit dans vos veines mais tu aurais trouvé un moyen de détruire mon argument, dit la latine dans un sourire.

La remarque fit naître une esquisse de sourire sur le visage de l'agente du DEO mais ses yeux continuèrent de fixer le visage pâle de sa sœur. Sa main droite tentait de recoiffer les cheveux blonds en batailles tandis que la gauche serrait celle de la Kryptonienne.

\- J'avais envie de revenir… soupira Alex. Je ne suis même pas certaine que Kara a la même envie.

\- Elle est l'espoir personnifié. Elle est l'âme de cette ville et plus important encore, elle est l'âme de votre famille. Elle se bat.

\- Comment peux-tu en être si sûre ? demanda l'aînée des Danvers d'une voix laissant paraître toute sa terreur.

\- Ça va être dur à entendre, commença l'ambulancière, mais si elle voulait partir, elle le serait déjà. Elle a fait un arrêt sur le chemin jusqu'ici. Il n'a fallu que d'une décharge pour que son cœur reparte, c'est signe d'une grande envie de rester.

\- Combien de temps il a duré ?

\- Moins de 10 secondes.

Le silence revint de nouveau entre les deux femmes seulement percé par le bourdonnement des lampes solaires. Après quelques minutes, Alexandra se redressa et déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de sa sœur avant de demander la tablette contenant l'ensemble du dossier médical de sa sœur à son amie. Gaby s'exécuta avec un sourire, si l'agente du DEO était prête à s'intéresser à l'état de santé de Kara, alors elle avait de grande chance de s'en sortir.

\- Pourquoi elle est dans cet état d'après toi ? demanda l'aînée des Danvers après avoir lu les données.

\- Si elle avait été humaine, j'aurais dit sans hésiter que la surexposition à la fumée a brûlé ses poumons. Mais je ne connais pas assez sa physiologie pour être sûre que cela soit possible.

\- Sa capacité régénérative est normalement plus rapide. De l'ordre de quelques millisecondes.

\- Alors revenons en arrière, y a-t-il des comportements étranges de sa part ses derniers temps ? demanda Gaby.

\- Kara a été pas mal éprouvée ses derniers temps. Ça a commencé y a deux mois à peu près. Elle a avoué avoir eu pas mal de difficulté à dormir.

\- Elle a aussi atterrit par deux fois sur mon balcon complètement épuisée et incapable de maîtriser ses pouvoirs sensoriels, déclara Lena en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Où est Sam ? demanda Alex ne voyant pas sa petite-amie derrière son amie.

\- Elle est rentrée dormir quelques heures. Elle a dit qu'elle te laissait un mot dans ton bureau et qu'elle viendrait travailler ici demain pour veiller sur Kara, répondit la Luthor.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de capacités sensorielles ? reprit l'ambulancière.

\- Les Kyrptoniens perçoivent les sons et la lumière sur un plus large spectre. S'ils ne savent pas concentrer leurs pensées, les bruits d'une ville comme la nôtre deviennent vite insupportable, expliqua l'aînée des Danvers.

\- Et pour aider sur le plan visuel, Kara porte des lunettes en plomb quand elle n'est pas Supergirl, conclut la brune.

\- Et ça s'est aggravé depuis deux mois ? demanda Gaby pour confirmation.

\- Oui, pourquoi ? répliqua Alex qui voyait que les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient dans l'esprit de son amie.

\- Cela ressemble à un empoisonnement ou à l'exposition à une radiation. Ce genre de dégénérescence arrive beaucoup à côté des laboratoires clandestins à cause des vapeurs toxiques, expliqua l'ambulancière.

\- Si une source de kryptonite avait vraiment été apportée ou créée à National City, les satellites du DEO et de L-Corp l'auraient vu, assura Lena.

\- Pas si la kryptonite est en dose si fine pour ne pas rayonner sur plusieurs mètres, répondit Alex. Et dans ce cas, elle n'aurait pas d'effet sur Kara.

\- Et si elle l'avait ingérée ? demanda l'hispanique.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée mais j'imagine que ça doit durer depuis longtemps dans ce cas-là, avoua Alex.

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir, déclara la Luthor.

Sur ces mots, elle attrapa une seringue et commença à préparer le bras de la Kryptonienne. En un geste précis, elle piqua et préleva quelques échantillons. Dès que ceux-ci furent prêts, elle se dirigea vers son bureau à l'étage de la R&D en déclarant :

\- Je n'aurais pas des résultats avant 4 ou 5 heures, surtout si les doses sont aussi faibles que nous le pensons. Allez-vous coucher, je vous réveillerai.

\- Elle a raison, déclara J'onn qui venait d'entrer à son tour. Alex, je sais que tu voudrais veiller Kara toute la nuit mais tu as une présentation importante demain.

\- Mais…

\- J'aimerais te dispenser de cela malheureusement. L'Etat-major attend beaucoup de cet exposé.

\- Je ne peux pas l'abandonner ! s'écria l'aînée des Danvers.

\- Tu ne l'abandonnes pas, tu nous la confies. Je vais rester avec elle toute la nuit et Sam a promis de venir demain, déclara doucement le Martien Vert.

\- Et je reviendrais dès que ma garde est terminée, assura l'ambulancière. J'ai déjà abusé de la gentillesse de mon supérieur pour être ici. Je vais réveiller Sylvie et on va rentrer. Tenez moi au courant J'onn.

\- Sans faute.

L'ambulancière prit la direction de la sortie en poussant son amie.

\- T'effondrer de sommeil ne résoudra rien, viens je vais te refaire un pansement pour ta main avant de partir.

\- …

\- Tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu as réussi à faire ça d'ailleurs.

\- Tu le saurais si tu ne m'avais pas endormie si longtemps.

\- Pardon, s'excusa Gaby penaude en se grattant la tête. Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes pour rien.

\- J'aurais pu être utile. C'était dangereux… Mais je comprends, je crois, ta raison.

\- Je ne recommencerais plus, promis.

\- Je sais. Et pour info, je ne sais même plus comment c'est arrivé. Je crois que la pomme de terre a fui quand j'ai voulu l'éplucher.

Le rire de son amie défroissa un petit peu l'agente et quand elle lui eût dit au revoir, Alex se coucha sur son lit de camp. Elle envoya un message pour informer et répondre a Sam puis usa de toutes les astuces qu'elle connaissait pour grappiller quelques minutes de sommeil.

* * *

**RAR :**

**J :**** Une piste de réponse, voilà tout ce que je peux t'offrir pour le moment. Mais ce qui m'intéresse c'est ce que tu en penses. Je sais que je vous fais rager avec mes cliffhanger mais comme j'en discutais avec la Chef, c'est la base quand on publie nos histoires comme cela. S'assurer que vous reviendrez pour la suite ;)**

**HeroWitch**** :**** Ce qu'il va arriver à Supergirl est une question de temps. Affaire à suivre...**


	61. Chapitre 60 : Se sentir soutenu

**Bonjour à tous et toutes !**

**J'avoue que n'ayant plus qu'un chapitre et demi d'avance. Je commence à stresser sur la qualité de mes publications régulières à venir. Connaissant moi-même l'attente sur un paquet d'histoire, je vais essayer de ne pas vous abandonner, surtout que les grandes révélations arrivent.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 60 : Se sentir soutenu

Alex émergea doucement du sommeil. Les rayons du soleil réchauffaient timidement sa peau. Et une main venait se perdre dans ses cheveux par moment. Avec le réveil de ses neurones, elle s'aperçut de l'affaissement du matelas sur son côté droit prouvant la présence d'une autre personne sur le canapé. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'agente du DEO alors que Samantha commençait à fredonner une chanson pour la réveiller totalement.

Les événements de la nuit revinrent vite à l'avant de ses pensées mais elle décida de profiter encore quelques instants de la douceur du moment. Les lèvres de la mère de famille vinrent se poser sur leurs jumelles quand elle eût terminée sa chanson.

\- Il faut que tu te réveilles chérie.

\- On a des nouvelles ? demanda l'aînée des Danvers.

\- Pas encore, Lena dormait quand je suis passée. D'après Winn, il y en a pour une dizaine de minutes d'analyse et autant de lecture des résultats.

\- Et Kara ?

\- Toujours stable mais Winn semble voir de l'amélioration.

Rassurée par ses nouvelles, Alex se redressa et attira sa petite-amie sur ses genoux. Elles échangèrent quelques baisers et des banalités avant que Sam ne propose :

\- Tu devrais aller te préparer, J'onn m'a dit que tu partais à 10h.

\- Il est quelle heure ?

\- 9h.

\- Alors, je verrais après. J'ai une meilleure idée d'utilisation de ce temps.

\- Ah oui ?! demanda la mère de famille en haussant un sourcil.

\- Oui, je veux seulement profiter de ta présence et du calme pendant la tempête. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à m'arrêter avant que toute histoire soit finie quand j'aurais commencé.

\- Il faut que tu penses à prendre soin de toi, murmura Sam en appuyant son front à celui de la femme d'action. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour Kara, Ruby ou moi et pour la Terre entière…

\- L'univers, même, ajouta Alex qui jouait la carte de l'humour pour ne pas percevoir la justesse des mots de sa petite-amie.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde si tu te retrouves à nouveau dans un lit d'hôpital, continua la mère de famille sans prendre en compte la remarque de sa compagne. J'ai eu peur cette nuit. Même si Gaby m'avait prévenu, j'ai cru que ça recommençait…

\- Je suis désolée, répondit Alex.

L'agente du DEO embrassa tendrement l'autre femme pour appuyer ses propos. Les deux femmes s'enlacèrent en silence un moment. Mais le cerveau d'Alex avait recommencé sa roue infernale de questions. Elle entendait la peur de Sam et la comprenait. Et elle n'aimait pas être la source de ce mal être. Mais en même temps… Elle aimait ce qu'elle faisait. Et pas seulement parce que cela lui permettait de veiller sur sa sœur. Ses pensées filaient à toutes allures et semblèrent se fixer sur une idée. Inspirant un grand coup, Alex la partagea :

\- Tu sais, si tu veux…

Elle n'eût pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que les mains de Sam relevaient son visage pour qu'elle puisse ancrer son regard dans le sien. Puis ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur les siennes comme un bâillon. Quand elles se séparèrent, Alex n'osa plus rien dire. Sam calma ses propres pensées avant de déclarer :

\- Je t'interdis de finir cette phrase Alexandra Danvers. Oui, j'ai peur pour toi quand tu pars en mission. Comme j'ai peur quand ton jogging dure trop longtemps ou quand j'entends qu'il y a eu un accident dans ton quartier. C'est une crainte qui est là comme j'ai peur pour ma fille. Elle existe parce que je t'aime, tout simplement. Mais ce qui faut que tu comprennes c'est que cette peur ne contrôle pas ma vie. Et puis, comment je peux t'aimer si je t'enlève une partie de toi en te demandant d'abandonner ce que tu aimes.

\- Si tu savais combien je t'aime, lui répondit l'aînée des Danvers qui voyait un vent balayer les nuages noirs de ses pensées. Merci.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Une notification de SMS se manifesta mais les deux femmes l'ignorèrent tant elles étaient dans leur bulle. La seconde les força à se séparer à contrecœur.

\- C'est Lena, on a rendez-vous à l'infirmerie, informa Sam.

\- Je confirme, répondit joueuse Alexandra qui avait reçu le même message.

Quand elles rejoignirent la salle médicalisée, les deux amoureuses y retrouvèrent J'onn, Winn et Lena. Alex recoiffa sa sœur d'un geste et s'assit à ses côtés sur le lit avant de regarder la Luthor attendant les nouvelles. La scientifique pianota sur sa tablette et fit apparaître sur un écran une image.

\- Nos craintes sont exactes, commença-t-elle, Kara a été empoisonnée. Vous voyez les petites paillettes vertes. Ce sont d'infimes fragments de kryptonite. Ils font seulement quelques microns et si nous n'avions pas cherché à les trouver nous les aurions certainement jamais vu.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour la soigner ? demanda Alex en se tournant vers sa petite sœur.

\- J'ai relancé une analyse mais à première vue, le repos forcé de son corps va aider Kara à l'éliminer.

\- Combien de temps ça va prendre ? interrogea Sam. On ne peut vraiment rien faire pour l'aider ?

\- Je pense qu'un système proche de la dialyse pourrait la seconder mais au vu de la taille des particules et de sa physionomie que je ne maîtrise pas, je ne peux pas garantir les résultats, expliqua Lena. Je dois appeler Eliza dès qu'on a fini pour avoir son avis.

\- Est-ce qu'on a une idée de comment elle a pu être exposée ? questionna à son tour J'onn.

\- Malgré l'état de ses poumons, je n'y ai pas trouvé de traces de kryptonite. Donc je pense qu'elle l'a ingérée par petites doses.

\- Connaissant les habitudes alimentaires de Kara, je pencherai pour un empoisonnement par l'eau, raisonna Winn. Je vais demander à une équipe du DEO d'aller enquêter à son appartement.

\- Il faut en envoyer chez chacun de nous et dans différent points de la ville aussi, ajouta Alex.

\- Pourquoi ? interrogea Sam surprise par la demande.

\- Parce qu'il faut qu'on détermine si la double identité de Kara a été découverte ou si quelqu'un a réussi à l'atteindre par « chance », si on peut dire, en empoisonnant tout le réseau d'eau, lui répondit sa petite amie.

\- J'y vais de ce pas, répondit Winn en partant non sans serrer la main libre de son amie avant.

\- Alex, je suis désolé, dit ensuite son supérieur, mais il faut que tu ailles te préparer toi aussi.

J'onn observa celle qu'il considérait comme une fille embrasser le front de sa sœur et la suivit quand elle quitta la pièce. Ils marchèrent tous les deux vers le bureau de l'aînée des Danvers, Alex pensant que le Martien rejoignait le sien. Mais alors qu'elle allait rentrer dans la pièce où elle avait dormi, il l'arrêta.

\- Attends Alex.

\- Oui ?

\- L'agent Vasquez vient avec toi. Elle sera ton aide de camp. Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle sera juste là pour t'aider sur la logistique.

\- Pourquoi J'onn ? C'est un repas avec des officiels et une présentation à un régiment. D'accord ça ne me fait pas plaisir d'être le centre de l'attention mais je croyais que je n'avais pas le choix.

\- C'est vrai. Mais Winn m'a fait part de son enquête officieuse et il se trouve que les deux principaux suspects font partis des hommes et des femmes qui doivent t'écouter cette après-midi, expliqua le directeur.

\- Ils ne tenteront rien. Pas au milieu d'autant de militaires… Tu t'inquiètes pour rien, répondit Alexandra tendrement.

\- S'il te plaît, accepte sa présence.

\- D'accord, mais juste parce que sinon le repas serait trop pénible, abdiqua Alex.

Elle rentra dans son bureau sous le regard inquiet de J'onn qui s'empressa d'aller briefer l'agent Vasquez sur ses craintes. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, les deux femmes prenaient la direction de la base dans leurs uniformes militaires. Alex jouait avec son poignet dont elle avait dû enlever le bracelet que lui avait offert Sam, ce n'était pas réglementaire, elle l'avait donc laissée à la mère de famille. Sa montre aussi avait disparu au fond de sa poche.

L'agente à ses côtés observait sa supérieure et collègue. En arrivant ce matin, elle pensait passer une journée classique c'est pourquoi elle avait été surprise quand J'onn lui avait demandé de jouer ce rôle de baby-sitter. Mais le brief qu'il lui avait fait avait suffi à lui faire comprendre l'importance de sa tâche. D'autant plus si Alexandra ne prenait pas le danger au sérieux. En même temps, l'état de Supergirl était toujours préoccupant et devait envahir les pensées de l'agent Danvers.

\- Tout va bien se passer, chef, la rassura-t-elle.

Un simple hochement de tête lui répondit et l'agent Vasquez se reconcentra sur la route. Oui, tout devait bien se passer.

* * *

**RAR :**

**J**** :**** Effectivement, c'est de la krytonite. Ils ont une piste, espérons qu'elle mène quelque part.**

**HeroWitch**** :**** Comme tu vois, moi aussi j'ai du retard. Pas de soucis. J'espère que la reprise n'est pas trop compliqué. Effectivement, la kryptonite est présente mais pas dans l'air a priori. Attendons de voir la suite.**


	62. Chapitre 61: Un accueil bien particulier

**Bonjour à toutes et tous !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous appréciez toujours cette histoire. On approche de la fin de l'histoire même si mon goût pour les moments de détente comme à la fin de la saison 1 me poussera peut-être à faire quelques chapitres supplémentaires. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 61 : Un accueil bien particulier

Quand la voiture se gara devant le bâtiment de l'Etat-Major de la base de National City. Alex soupira, la journée s'annonçait longue et elle rêvait d'être ailleurs. Auprès de Kara, à aider Lena à sauver sa sœur ou avec Winn et ses équipes à trouver la cause et le responsable de l'état de la Kryptonienne, là était sa place. Elle anticipait déjà les longueurs que prendrait la journée notamment au moment du repas officiel. Elle ne maîtrisait pas cette donnée contrairement à sa présentation sur les aliens et les meilleures façons de les appréhender qu'elle préparait depuis une semaine.

L'agent Vasquez lui demanda si elle était prête et quand elle eût répondu, la Danvers vit l'autre femme sortir et faire le tour de la voiture pour lui ouvrir la porte. C'était le rôle qui lui était octroyé et déjà cette façon d'être surveillée agaçait Alex. Elle n'aimait pas les missions de protection rapprochée, ce n'était pas pour cela qu'elle avait accepté ce poste au DEO. A la base, elle devait être une femme de laboratoire et si elle reconnaissait avoir pris au goût au terrain, ce n'était pas le cas pour les missions « baby-sitting » comme elle les surnommait. Et être le bébé était encore pire.

La première chose qu'elle fit en sortant du véhicule fût d'observer les alentours. La vie de la base allait bon court, un peloton traversant la place d'armes en trottinant alors que plusieurs gradés allaient et venaient des documents sous le bras. Elle sourit malgré tout se rappelant les quelques mois qu'elle avait vécu sur une telle base pour obtenir ses galons. L'aînée des Danvers recoiffa correctement sa casquette et remercia le protocole de lui avoir évité le sabre avant de s'avancer vers un sergent qui semblait l'attendre.

\- Bonjour et bienvenu à Fort Kopp, dit le soldat après l'avoir salué. Le commandant vous attend, je vais vous conduire à son bureau.

\- Merci. Nous vous suivons.

Comme toujours avec l'armée, peu de mots pour faire passer l'essentiel du message. Alex pris donc la suite du soldat sans dire un mot. Comme une vraie aide de camp, l'agent Vasquez mis ses pas dans les siens avec l'attaché caisse où se trouvait l'ordinateur avec la présentation. Après avoir traversé un dédale de couloirs, salué un bon nombre d'officiers et avoir presque perdu son guide, l'officier Danvers fût introduite au Commandant James. La cinquantaine, des cheveux poivre et sels parfaitement coupés et le menton rasé de près, toute sa posture inspirait le respect mais les légères ridules au coin de ses yeux et son sourire chaleureux firent bonne impression à Alex.

\- Commandant, déclara-t-elle en saluant l'homme.

\- Officier, répondit-il. Asseyez-vous donc. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Fort Kopp. J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne nuit malgré l'incident qu'il y a eût hier soir avec Supergirl. Va-t-elle mieux ?

Alex pesta intérieurement que tout le monde sache que Kara souffrait. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Certains en profiteraient certainement pour accomplir leur méfait, heureusement qu'elle savait que le Gardien était sur le pont avec le DEO.

\- Son état s'améliore, merci. J'avoue que la nuit n'a pas été très longue mais je suis opérationnelle Monsieur. Ma présentation est prête et j'espère qu'elle vous conviendra.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Vous savez, je pense sérieusement que votre expertise peut aider nos soldats sur le terrain. Si notre présidente a pris le parti respectable d'accueillir ses êtres venus d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas le cas de tous les pays. Nous savons pertinemment qu'ils disparaissent dans certains coins de la planète. Que ça soit pour finir dans une tombe, ou pire…

\- Je le sais bien Monsieur et j'avoue que je le regrette. Vous pensez vraiment que certains d'entre eux seraient capables de s'en prendre à notre armée ?

\- Vous avez vous-même rencontré un sacré phénomène l'année dernière, répondit-il en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil.

\- Je le reconnais, mais nous savons tous les deux que c'est un parasite qui pourrait attaquer n'importe qui qui était responsable de toute cela. Pas un alien, argumenta l'aînée des Danvers.

\- Parasite ou puissance extérieure, qui saurait faire la différence, nous ne connaissons pas la physiologie de ses êtres. Cela pourrait tout autant une attaque d'un ennemi des États-Unis d'Amérique.

\- …

\- Je comprends votre scepticisme mais c'est de mon devoir de prévenir mes hommes du danger. Et il n'y a qu'en imaginant le pire que je peux accomplir cette mission.

Alex opina comprenant un peu mieux les idées du Commandant et la discussion se poursuivit un moment avant que l'aide de camp de l'officier supérieur vienne les chercher pour le repas. L'agent Vasquez et l'agent Danvers découvrirent que la table était dressée pour une vingtaine de personnes. Et en effet, de nombreux officiers vinrent se joindre à elles et au Commandant pour le déjeuner. Installée à la droite de celui-ci, l'agente du DEO était au cœur des discussions pour son plus grand malheur.

Heureusement pour elle, les sujets se diversifièrent au fur et à mesure du repas. Alexandra finissait d'ailleurs son dessert, une excellente crème brûlée quand un lieutenant l'interpella :

\- Cela doit vous changer du FBI, officier Danvers. Je dirais même que cette rigueur doit vous faire du bien.

Étonnée qu'un homme qui était d'un grade inférieur à elle l'inclue de cette manière à une conversation qu'elle n'avait absolument pas suivie, Alex prit le temps de s'essuyer la bouche avec sa serviette avant de répondre.

\- Excusez-moi Lieutenant, je ne suis pas bien sûre de comprendre ce que vous insinuez.

\- Vous savez que nous sommes entre hommes de terrain qui savons que seul la rigueur et le combat sont la solution aux problèmes actuels. Vous devriez mener votre mission autour des aliens dans nos rangs. Les Fédéraux sont bien trop laxistes.

Les conversations autour d'eux avaient disparu ou diminué de volume pour écouter la leur.

\- Tout d'abord, vous oubliez les femmes qui sont autour de cette table et je trouve cela fort peu à propos avec le grade que vous portez Lieutenant, dit-elle sous le sourire des trois autres femmes de la tablée. Et secondement, vous devriez peut-être réviser vos informations quand vous êtes invités à un tel repas. J'ai toujours appartenu au FBI, j'ai passé avec succès les tests des Navy Seals. Je suis des leurs. J'aurais pu faire une carrière avec eux. Mais j'ai préféré continuer ma mission auprès du FBI pour la protection de tous. Alors non, je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous Lieutenant. La rigueur et la violence ne sont pas les solutions. Certainement pas avec tous les aliens.

Sa réponse avait créé un silence gênant dans la pièce. Puis peu à peu, tous tournèrent leur regard vers leur assiette ou leur voisin pour reprendre leur discussion. L'agente du DEO perçut dans sa vision périphérique que le commandant faisait un signe au lieutenant. Il allait sûrement passer un mauvais quart d'heure plus tard, mais Alex s'en fichait. Il n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait.

Malheureusement, certaines personnes ne durent pas voir le rappel à l'ordre du commandant puisque le voisin de l'agent Vasquez se pencha vers elle pour lui murmurer :

\- Pas commode votre chef… Ça ne doit pas être simple d'être sous ses ordres.

\- Pardon ? L'officier Danvers est juste, droite et elle aime son travail. Je ne vois pas ce qui vous permet de juger de ses capacités à diriger.

\- Encore faudrait-il qu'elle le fasse, on sait bien qu'elle est le toutou de Supergirl, répondit le soldat en mangeant une nouvelle bouchée l'air de rien.

La remarque surprit tellement l'agente du DEO qu'elle lâcha son verre de vin rouge. Comme au ralenti, elle le vit se retourner l'aspergeant ainsi qu'Alex. Puis tomber à la renverse entre leurs deux assiettes pour finir de goutter sur le pantalon blanc de sa supérieure et amie. L'agent Vasquez allait s'excuser de sa maladresse avant de remettre les pendules à l'heure avec son voisin quand l'aînée des Danvers se leva calmement. Après avoir épongé au mieux le liquide avec sa serviette, elle la posa dans son assiette alors qu'une aura de colère émana d'elle pour figer la pièce. Et d'une voix posée et forte, elle déversa ses nerfs :

\- Vous pensez peut-être que parce que vous avez été invité votre opinion est demandée. Sachez que l'on m'a imposé ce repas, alors non, je ne vous demande pas votre avis sur ma vie. Vous m'insultez frontalement en critiquant mon travail et mes capacités de leader mais vous n'avez jamais été sur le terrain avec moi alors sur quoi vous basez vous ? Pour votre information, je ne suis pas sous les ordres de Supergirl. Elle ne travaille même pas pour nous, le FBI, l'armée ou les États-Unis d'Amérique, elle vient bénévolement parce que notre bonheur la préoccupe. Elle croit en mon jugement et a accepté de collaborer avec moi et les hommes et femmes qui travaillent avec moi.

« Et j'insiste sur « Avec », pas « pour » ou « sous mes ordres ». Oui, il y a une hiérarchie dans notre agence mais nous privilégions l'écoute avant le grade. J'ai appris cela chez les SEALs. Nos instructeurs n'avaient de cesse de répéter qu'un bon leader montrait l'exemple à ses hommes et devait savoir les écouter car nos bagages personnels font de nous tous des spécialistes à un moment ou un autre. Ils ajoutaient que nos hommes allaient nous imiter et qu'il fallait donc qu'on reconnaisse nos erreurs une fois la mission terminée. J'espère que vous saurez le faire sinon je plains vos hommes.

« Pour finir, je ne sais pas ce que je vous ai fait ni ce qui vous dérange le plus chez moi, mon sexe, mon orientation sexuelle, ma Silver Star ou mon choix de carrière, mais rien de tout cela ne m'empêche de mener à bien les missions qu'on me donne.

Plusieurs personnes voulurent répondre, mais Alex ne leur en laissa pas le temps, elle se tourna vers le commandant, le salua et lui dit :

\- Commandant, je vais aller me changer. Je souhaite ne pas être dérangée avant mon intervention.

Puis sans se préoccuper du champ de bataille qui naissait derrière elle, elle partit. Vasquez mit quelques secondes à se remettre de la surprise avant de la rejoindre non sans un petit sourire en coin de contentement.

Heureusement pour les deux femmes, elles eurent une demi-heure pour se changer et se calmer. L'aînée des Danvers en profita pour appeler Sam et prendre des nouvelles de sa sœur. Lena et Winn s'étaient mis à travailler sur une machine à dialyse pour aider la fille d'acier à éliminer la kryptonite après l'avis favorable d'Eliza sur la question.

Elle venait de raccrocher l'esprit plus léger quand un marin vint toquer à la porte de la pièce où elles s'étaient réfugiées. Au moins, elle n'avait plus d'envie de meurtres. Le soldat les mena dans un hangar immense. L'ensemble des hommes et des femmes travaillant à la base étaient assis devant une estrade où attendaient un pupitre et un écran pour Alex. Pendant quelques secondes, l'aînée des Danvers se crût dans Top Gun avec juste beaucoup plus d'élèves.

Pendant que le commandant vint à sa rencontre pour excuser le comportement de ses hommes lors du repas. L'agent Vasquez installa le matériel informatique tout en observant discrètement la foule et le mobilier à la recherche de la moindre menace. Puis elle partit s'installer au premier rang en gardant l'œil grand ouvert.

Une fois lancée, Alexandra ne s'arrêta plus jusqu'à la fin de son exposé captivant une partie de l'assistance. Les applaudissements qui retentirent dans le hangar le prouvèrent. Alex souffla de soulagement. Après deux heures de discours sans interruptions ou presque, l'aînée des Danvers apprécia la gourde d'eau que lui tendit sa collaboratrice. Après avoir pu de longues gorgées, elle demanda s'il y avait des questions avant de se pencher en avant pour rendre la gourde à Vasquez. Elle ne vit donc pas l'homme qui posa la question :

\- Est-ce que vous pensez que Supergirl tient assez à vous pour vous sauver cette fois-ci ?

* * *

**RAR :**

**HeroWitch**** :**** Le couple Alex/Sam est mon top 1 de la série, alors quand elles peuvent avoir un petit moment à elle. Je leur fait profiter... Kara va de mieux en mieux mais ce n'est pas encore ça... Affaire à suivre**

**J**** :**** Je crois que mine de rien, la présence de Vasquez aide Alex dans ce repas fort peu agréable. Oui, le DEO vise à large spectre mais quand on parle de Supergirl, tous les moyens sont bons.**


	63. Chapitre 62 : Otages

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

**Ou plutôt bonsoir, je suis désolée de publier si tard mais comme je n'avais pas le chapitre de jeudi j'avais peur de publier et j'espérais secrètement que la pression m'aiderait à écrire et pas trop... Du coup, pour la première fois depuis des années, je vais sûrement publier à flux tendu un moment. J'ai grand espoir de réussir à pondre quelque chose qui tienne la route pour jeudi mais je ne garantis rien. Je vais demander à la Chef de me mettre la pression. Enfin bref, je vous laisse profiter de cette suite...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 62 : Otages

\- Est-ce que vous pensez que Supergirl tient assez à vous pour vous sauver cette fois-ci ?

Les paroles résonnèrent dans le hangar un instant comme si le temps était suspendu. Doucement, Alex se releva et porta son regard sur l'assistance. Ses gestes étaient lents et mesurés. Sa position surélevée lui permit de voir immédiatement qu'un homme cagoulé tenait en joue l'agent Vasquez. L'arme positionnée à 10 cm de son dos entre ses deux omoplates. Au vu de l'immobilité de celle-ci, elle avait dû sentir la menace ou entendre la balle entrer dans le canon.

Un coup d'œil vers la gauche et la droite apprirent à l'aînée des Danvers que tous les gradés présents aux premiers rangs étaient dans la même situation. Prenant de plus en plus sur elle pour ne pas fermer les yeux devant la situation qu'elle voyait s'envenimer image après image, elle continua d'observer l'ensemble de la foule. Une quinzaine de soldats au visage masqué dont la moitié concentrée sur le premier rang menaçaient de leurs armes l'ensemble des hommes et des femmes qui venaient d'assister à sa conférence.

Et puis, remontant l'allée centrale tranquillement, un homme dont les galons et tout signe de distinction avaient été enlevés menaçait l'agente du DEO d'un pistolet. Son air serein laissait penser à Alexandra que tout cela avait été longuement préparé et qu'un grand nombre de cas avaient été envisagés.

La situation rappela à l'aînée des Danvers un exercice qu'elle avait vécu à Quantico. Dans une carcasse d'avion, leurs instructeurs avaient simulé un kidnapping par des pirates de l'air. Pendant une semaine, trois fois par jours, la même phrase résonnait : « Personne ne bouge ou je la tue ! ». Puis sans savoir lesquels de ses camarades seraient des alliés et lesquels seraient des terroristes cachés parmi les victimes, ils devaient sauver l'avion et les innocents. Ils n'avaient réussi que deux fois sur toute la semaine prouvant à quel point ce genre de situation pouvait être variable et instable.

Aujourd'hui aussi, il devait y avoir d'autres assaillants cachés dans les victimes. Impossible de savoir à qui faire confiance dans cette situation excepté l'agent Vasquez.

\- Réponds ou je le bute ? s'énerva l'homme en pointant son arme sur un homme au hasard dans la foule.

\- Je…

\- Tu devrais poser cette arme Fingers, déclara une nouvelle voix venant de la gauche de la Danvers, ou tu vas te blesser.

\- Rassis-toi Matt, cette pétasse va répondre puis je pourrais enfin lui faire passer l'envie de retourner auprès de sa pute.

\- C'est toi qui va te rasseoir Fingers, déclara le dénommé Matt en se rapprochant. Tu vois ce détonateur dans ma main, il déclenche les 50 kilos de C4 que mes hommes ont placés dans tout le bâtiment. Et je crois que tu es juste en dessous d'un pain justement…

Alex comme l'homme qui la menaçait leva les yeux et vit clairement la diode clignotante du récepteur et l'explosif. Comment autant de personnes habituées à ce genre d'éléments avaient pu passer à côté sans le voir ? Ce constat énerva encore plus Fingers qui pointait son arme désormais sur Matt que les deux agentes du DEO identifièrent comme Matthew Brown, un des deux suspects de Winn.

\- Cette pute m'a déjà échappée une fois avec l'autre conne de Point Rock, je laisserai personne m'empêcher de la baiser ! s'écria l'homme armé.

\- Tes hommes n'ont pas l'air d'être d'accord avec toi. Même ton sniper a peur et préfère que tu meures, dit Brown.

De sa position, Alex ne vit pas ce qui fit changer d'avis le dénommé Fingers mais elle le vit baisser son arme et regarder Matthew arriver jusqu'à lui. Ce dernier récupéra tranquillement le pistolet, vida la chambre et d'un seul geste asséna un violent coup avec la crosse dans la tempe de l'autre homme. Celui-ci s'effondra au sol inconscient. Quelques murmures parcoururent l'assemblé.

\- Ne bougez surtout pas, il y a parmi vous cinq bombes cachées. Si moi, ou un de mes hommes, se fait attaquer ou suspecte une rébellion, nous n'hésiterons pas en faire exploser une au hasard. Nous ne voulons blesser personne. Nous souhaitons uniquement comprendre comment Miss Danvers, ici présente, peut être aussi gradée sans jamais avoir fait ses classes.

\- J'ai… tenta de débuter Alex.

\- Non ! Ne dîtes rien ! Votre procès n'est pas encore prêt ! Votre jury n'est pas encore connecté. Attachez la et mettez la contre le mur avec sa soit disant aide de camp, ordonna-t-il à deux des hommes de Fingers qui étaient encore au premier rang en les menaçant du pistolet.

D'un regard, les deux agentes du DEO surent qu'elles devaient se laisser faire. La situation était trop instable. En seulement quelques minutes, elles étaient passées d'une prise d'otage à une autre sans en comprendre les tenants et les aboutissements. Quelques secondes plus tard, elles étaient réunies à droite de la scène assises par terre les mains et les pieds liés sous la surveillance lointaine d'un sniper d'après le point rouge qui se baladait sur leur poitrine.

Alex cédait peu à peu à la panique et n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Elle voulut regarder sa montre pour observer ses battements cardiaques. Sa montre ! Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ? Elle pouvait envoyer un SOS à ses amis. Mais alors que les associations d'idées s'enchaînaient dans sa tête, elle se revit le matin même, ranger la montre dans la poche de son uniforme de gala. Uniforme taché lors du déjeuner et se trouvant désormais dans le coffre de la voiture du DEO à l'autre bout du hangar…

\- Dîtes moi que vous avez réussi à contacter le DEO… murmura l'aînée des Danvers.

\- Non. Et mon dernier message venait de partir quand j'ai entendu une arme derrière moi.

\- Que disait-il ?

\- Que la présentation s'était déroulée sans accrocs et qu'on attendait beaucoup de questions, répondit Vasquez.

\- Génial… Ils ne vont pas s'inquiéter avant deux bonnes heures. J'imagine qu'ils ont pris nos deux téléphones.

\- Affirmatif.

\- De toute manière, ils ne vous auraient servi à rien, retentit la voix de Matt tout proche d'elles. Nous avons brouillé les fréquences entrantes et sortantes de ce hangar. La seule information qui sortira d'ici sera votre procès en direct dans une heure. Préparez bien votre défense, miss Danvers…

Et sur ses mots, il se redressa et reparti vers le centre de l'estrade où quatre hommes déplaçaient des chaises et s'affairaient autour d'un ordinateur. L'esprit d'Alex tournait sans relâche, elle ne comprenait pas la logique des événements. Le fameux Fingers qui avait été entravé lui aussi par précaution avait avoué à demi-mot être le responsable de son agression avec Kate à la fin de Behind the Star. Mais elle n'avait jamais vu ce nom sur les dizaines de dossier qu'elle avait parcouru pour cette enquête.

Et puis, de quel procès voulait parler Matthew Brown ? Elle n'avait jamais été ne serait-ce que confondu par l'armée. Certes la Maison-Blanche avait un peu étoffé son parcours chez les militaires pour que les civils ne se doutent de rien mais de là à lui faire un procès, il fallait être très puriste. En même temps, ça ne l'aurait pas étonné du personnage.

\- Que savez-vous sur Brown ? demanda l'aînée des Danvers à l'autre agent du DEO après un temps de réflexion.

\- Il a fait partie des Navy Seal avant de se faire transférer sur l'USS Eisenhower à sa demande il y a deux ans après une mission particulièrement difficile en Afghanistan où son équipe a été partiellement tuée après l'explosion d'une kamikaze de l'armée afghane qui travaillait avec eux. Elle s'en est miraculeusement sortie mais avant qu'elle ne soit interrogée par les nôtres, elle avait mystérieusement disparu de sa geôle. Il est apparu dans les recherches de l'agent Schott après une discussion qu'il aurait eu avec le journaliste Eddy Vance.

\- J'en ai entendu parler. Et Fingers, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

\- C'était un des alias connu de Daniel Woose sur les réseaux sociaux d'après l'agent Schott. Très virulent et grossier, il était le suspect principal de votre agression avec Miss Kane même si aucunes preuves le reliaient au lieu, expliqua l'agente. Maintenant qu'il a avoué, on pourra l'accuser de cela en plus si on s'en sort.

\- Je comprends mieux le calme de Brown. Je n'ai fait que la première partie de l'entraînement SEAL qui me permet de porter ce nom et j'avais déjà gagné en assurance. Un SEAL opérationnel ayant été déployé plusieurs fois comme lui ne doit pas avoir peur des conséquences, soupira Alex.

\- Vous pensez qu'il veut mourir ? s'étonna Vasquez.

\- Vouloir, non. Mais il y est préparé. Il a un objectif, et il est prêt à tout pour y arriver. Je ne comprends juste pas ce que cela peut être et quel lien ça a avec moi…

Cette dernière parole laissa les deux femmes silencieuses. Elles savaient toutes les deux qu'elles ne devaient rien tenter sans connaître ce qui animait cet homme. Ce qui rassurait l'aînée des Danvers, c'est que pour le moment, personne ne bougeait dans la foule. Elle voyait bien quelques personnes commencer à s'agacer mais l'organisation des preneurs d'otages qui distribuaient de la nourriture et de l'eau fraîche semblait calmer les ardeurs. Ils étaient une dizaine tout au plus, de plusieurs corps de métiers mais tous du même bâtiment, le porte-avion où servait leur leader.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, leur manège sur la scène s'arrêta ne restant que deux hommes à proximité du matériel informatique. A la demande d'un otage, des rotations aux toilettes se mirent en place et bientôt des groupes de cinq personnes se relayaient pour aller assouvir leurs besoins sous bonne surveillance. Cela commençait par une fouille de toutes les personnes ayant besoin d'y aller puis ils partaient vers les sanitaires sous la garde de trois des preneurs d'otages et revenaient une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

Alors qu'un nouveau tour s'annonçait, l'homme qui se faisait fouiller se débattu et réussi à s'échapper de la prise de celui qui le palpait. En deux grandes enjambées, il fût à la porte…

Un coup de feu déchira le silence relatif du hangar et résonna de longues secondes alors que le bruit mat d'un corps qui tombe confirma la mort du fugitif.

\- Que cela serve d'avertissement ! déclara calmement Brown en rangeant son arme à l'autre bout de l'espace. Nous ne voulons aucun mal mais quiconque tente de s'enfuir, de nous attaquer ou de prévenir qui que ce soit subira la même sentence et entraînera plusieurs personnes avec lui.

Encore choquée par la violence et la rapidité du moment, Alex mit un certain temps avant de s'apercevoir de la précision du tir. Plus de 25 mètres séparaient le tireur de sa victime et pourtant la balle avait traversé son crâne aussi sûrement qu'une balle de sniper.

* * *

**RAR :**

**HeroWitch :**** Vasquez est un repère pour Alex et elle lui permet de ne pas totalement péter les plombs et puis maintenant, elle est une alliée précieuse.**

**J**** :**** Deux fois le même commentaire, t'avais vraiment envie de laisser ton avis dis donc ;) Sinon, oui Alex est la classe incarnée, c'est même la badassitude incarnée. Pour une fois, tu as les réponses directement dans le chapitre mais je pense que plus encore sont arrivées...**


	64. Chapitre 63 : Interrogations

**Bonjour à toutes et tous !**

**Merci à la Chef qui m'a rassuré sur mes doutes et m'a permis de retrouver un peu d'inspiration pour ce chapitre, et la suite...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 63 : Interrogations

Le bruit du tir de Matthew Brown tonnait encore dans l'esprit d'Alex. Comme si ses pensées s'étaient arrêtées transpercées par la balle. C'était à la fois tellement appréciable de ne pas avoir ces centaines de questions qui s'enchaînent comme une roue infernale mais ce silence devint vite angoissant. La balle, le tir, sniper, Mark, Ruby, menaces… Et voilà, les idées fusaient de nouveau. Essayant de ne pas sauter à des conclusions hâtives, l'aînée des Danvers se reconcentra sur les faits.

\- Dîtes-moi Vasquez, Brown, il n'avait pas une spécialisation dans les tirs de précision par hasard ?

\- Si, il était réputé pour n'avoir raté qu'une cible dans tous ses déploiements. Réussissant notamment des tirs sur des véhicules en mouvement à plus de sept cents mètres.

\- Rien que ça… Et est-ce qu'on sait son arme favorite ?

\- Euh… Je crois l'avoir lu mais ça ne me reviens pas. A quoi pensez-vous ? demanda l'agente du DEO.

\- Une intuition. Mais ce n'est pas grave… Si ça vous revient, même dans trois mois, dîtes le moi.

\- Bien chef.

\- Merci Vasquez.

Le silence revint entre les deux agents. Si l'idée qui naissait dans l'esprit de la Danvers ne lui semblait pas si invraisemblable que cela, elle devait se concentrer sur ce qu'il allait se passer dans quelques minutes. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, l'instigateur de cette prise d'otage géante lui en voulait personnellement. D'ailleurs, Matt vint les prévenir qu'il ne restait que dix minutes avant le grand procès. Mais quand Alex lui demanda ses chefs d'accusation, il se contenta de la foudroyer du regard comme si cela était une évidence.

Surprise par ce comportement, l'aînée des Danvers se tourna vers sa collègue. Elles échangèrent un regard prouvant s'il le fallait leurs interrogations partagées. Cet homme ne reflétait aucune anxiété et aucuns doutes. Son charisme semblait lui assurer l'aide de ses camarades. Et pourtant, il n'expliquait rien de ses actes vis-à-vis d'Alexandra.

La directrice adjointe du DEO ne voyait pas non plus de colère à son encontre dans ses gestes et paroles et pourtant il persistait à dire qu'elle devait être jugée pour une raison inconnue. Des bribes d'explication ci et là, Alex avait l'intuition dépendrait de l'avis du « public » virtuel de son procès. Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux innombrables épisodes de séries montrant que les gens derrière leurs écrans pouvaient devenir les pires monstres. Il n'y avait qu'à voir le nombre de cyber-harcèlements qui finissent par un suicide. Consciente de tout cela, elle prit le temps de penser à ses proches avant de parler à sa voisine :

\- Vasquez ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je sais que vous avez été missionnée pour me protéger et que vous avez tout fait pour cela, mais je vous retire votre mission et vous réaffecte à notre objectif premier, protéger le plus de monde possible en commençant par soi pour être opérationnel.

\- Mais... voulut l'interrompre l'agente du DEO.

\- C'est un ordre Vasquez. A effet immédiat.

\- Ma mission vient du directeur lui-même… tenta d'argumenter l'autre femme.

\- Je sais, mais il y a un moment où les risques deviennent trop importants. La situation est trop instable et illisible pour que nous tentions quelque chose avant ce procès, alors on va laisser faire. Je suis la seule accusée, je refuse qu'il y ait d'autres victimes de tout ce bazar. Tu as des enfants, Susan, enchaîna Alex passant au tutoiement et regardant son interlocutrice dans les yeux, je ne supporterais pas qu'ils deviennent orphelins par ma faute.

\- Je toujours su les risques que je prenais à travailler pour l'agence.

\- Je le sais bien, et c'est parce que tu les connais que tu es une excellente agente. Si le pire doit m'arriver, j'ai besoin de savoir que quelqu'un pourra expliquer tous les tenants et aboutissants de tout ceci. Et je n'ai confiance qu'en toi pour faire cela.

\- D'accord… finit par accepter Vasquez. A condition que vous fassiez tous ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour vous en sortir vous aussi.

\- C'est une promesse simple, je n'ai pas inscrit ma mort aujourd'hui sur mon agenda.

Le trait d'humour de la plus gradée fit un plat mais eu le mérite de clore le débat. Et même si elle ressentait la frustration de sa collègue et que la crainte de ne plus jamais revoir Sam et Ruby, ni même Kara grandissait en elle, Alex savait qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision.

A la pensée de sa sœur, l'aînée des Danvers sentit son cœur se serrer. Winn lui avait dit qu'il y avait du mieux dans son état mais que rien n'était sûr. Jamais Kara n'avait été inconsciente aussi longtemps. Elle espérait être là au réveil de celle qui avait changé sa vie douze ans plus tôt, mais elle y croyait de moins en moins.

Ne voulant pas passer les dernières minutes d'inaction à avoir peur, Alexandra ferma les yeux et prit le temps d'imaginer ses proches un par un, et dans le secret de son esprit, elle leur dit tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu le temps, ou le courage, de leur avouer.

* * *

J'onn travaillait dans son bureau à la rédaction d'un dossier important pour l'avenir du DEO et de ses agents. Il souhaitait leur donner une vraie place aux yeux du grand public, il voyait les problèmes que la présentation d'Alex comme militaire posaient et il voulait remédier à cela pour le futur. Il se demandait si maintenant que l'existence de ces êtres venus d'ailleurs avait été révélée au grand public et que la politique s'intéressait à la question, le DEO pouvait peut-être être remanié et révélé à son tour.

Le Martien inscrit quelque part au fond de son esprit qu'il souhaitait en parler avec son adjointe, Alex ayant toujours une opinion très intéressante sur l'agence et leur travail. En pensant à celle qui était une fille de substitution pour lui, il ressentit quelque chose d'étrange qu'il n'associait pas si souvent à elle. Un sentiment de sérénité et de calme, comme si ce qui devait être fait pouvait s'accomplir. Il reposa son stylo et tenta de suivre cette plénitude mais il se retrouva bientôt submergé par des doutes et des craintes.

Étonné par ce qu'il venait de vivre, J'onn décida de prendre une pause. Il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi l'évocation d'Alex lui avait fait ressentir tout cela. Il se massa les tempes avant d'attraper sa tasse. Il allait se servir un bon café et il terminerait ce foutu dossier.

En passant dans l'open space, il prit le temps de regarder les écrans de contrôle. Une équipe d'intervention était de sortie pour une n-ième bagarre entre des aliens et des anti-aliens mais tout semblait sous contrôle. Il demanda ensuite à l'agent en charge des communications s'il avait des nouvelles d'Alex et l'agent Vasquez.

\- L'agent Vasquez nous a envoyé un message, c'était il y a plus ou moins une heure. La présentation s'est bien déroulée, de nombreuses questions sont à attendre.

\- C'est excellent, prévenez-moi quand elles seront sur le retour, s'il vous plaît.

\- Oui Monsieur.

Suite à cet échange, il se dirigea vers la salle de pause. Comme à son habitude, il prit le temps de discuter avec les quelques personnes présentes et de leur demander s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour eux. Une fois cela fait, J'onn décida de passer par l'infirmerie pour avoir des nouvelles de Kara.

Quand il entra dans la pièce, Lena et Winn discutaient avec Sam qui continuait à travailler sur le bureau qu'elle s'était installée à côté de la malade.

\- Je continue de penser qu'il n'y a pas de craintes à avoir pour l'identité de Kara, disait Winn.

\- Tout de même, son appartement et celui d'Alex ont été visés, lui répondit Lena.

\- Je sais, mais ce ne sont pas les seuls, le réseau de James aussi, expliqua l'informaticien.

\- Vous avez eu les résultats des relevés de ce matin ? demanda J'onn.

\- Uniquement ceux de nos lieux de résidence, dit Lena. Pour le moment, Kara, Alex et James ont bien vu leurs eaux empoisonnées par de la kryptonite en poudre.

\- Une idée de qui est derrière ça ? interrogea le directeur du DEO.

\- Non, et si on suit le raisonnement de ce matin, cela remonte à plusieurs mois, l'enquête va difficile, avança Winn.

\- Tu as bien dit que tu avais fait 5 échantillons à chaque fois et que pour le moment un seul avait été testé ? demanda à son tour Sam qui avait levé la tête de son écran ayant peur qu'un test plus poussé donne d'autres résultats.

Le silence lui répondit et toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers l'agent Schott devant cette absence de réponse. Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas les voir, ses yeux fixés sur sa tablette, ses doigts sans avoir leur tapotement frénétiques ne s'arrêtaient qu'une fraction de secondes avant de scroller à nouveau. Son regard semblait ne pas s'arrêter de grandir comme si chaque nouvelle information lue l'étonnait de plus en plus.

\- Winn ?! demanda J'onn usant de sa voix forte et puissante pour sortir son agent de son état second.

\- Oui ?! Pardon ! On a un gros problème, répondit-il d'une voix chevrotante.

D'un geste du doigt, son écran s'afficha sur un des écrans de l'infirmerie et tout le monde découvrit le visage d'un militaire.

" Bonjour à tous et à toutes, je suis le quartier-maître Matthew Brown de l'USS Eisenhower. Je suis actuellement dans le hangar C-013 de Fort Kopp. J'y retiens en otage, l'ensemble du personnel ainsi que les officiers supérieurs. Je tiens à signaler aux forces de polices et aux généraux des trois armées que ce bâtiment est truffé d'explosifs et qu'à la moindre tentative d'assaut je n'hésiterai pas à tout faire sauter. Si tout se passe bien, les otages seront relâchés sains et saufs. J'en veux comme preuve que le seul mort à déplorer pour le moment est dû à une tentative de fuite.

« Si je fais ce live, c'est parce que je souhaite que le grand public sache la vérité sur notre invité de marque. Présentée par la Maison-Blanche et les journaux comme une héroïne et une militaire de terrain, l'officier Danvers a en réalité pas accompli tout ce que l'on nous raconte. C'est pourquoi je vous propose aujourd'hui d'être les jurés de son procès. Vous entendrez le résultat de l'enquête que j'ai mené avec des amis pour que la vérité soit enfin révélée."

\- C'est en direct ? demanda J'onn.

\- Oui.

\- En bas, maintenant, répondit-il alors en s'élançant vers la porte.

Winn et Lena lui emboîtèrent le pas alors que Sam restait figée.

* * *

**RAR :**

**HeroWitch**** :**** Elles ne sont pas les seules qui vont chercher une solution mais la situation semble plus que complexe. Un salopard, je ne sais pas, il me semble moins brute que Daniel...**

**J**** :**** On semble tous un peu perdu par les agissements de ce mec. Les explications viendront un jour. Pour être compétent, il l'est, pas de doute.**  
**Ça me faisait sourire le coup de la montre mais content que ça te fasse rire ;)**


	65. Chapitre 64 : Le procès

**Bonjour à toutes et tous,**

**Voici le chapitre du jour. Je viens de me rendre compte que ça fait plus de six mois que je vous partage cette nouvelle saison et bientôt 2 ans que l'aventure Come Alive a débuté sur (l'écriture a commencé quelques mois plus tôt). J'ai un peu du mal à réaliser tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette période mais je vous assure que retrouver le plaisir d'écrire et partager a été salvateur. Je vous remercie sincèrement de me suivre même si je sais que pour la plus part vous restez silencieux et que j'aimerais connaître votre avis. Merci.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 64 : Le procès

En écoutant Matt faire son discours d'introduction, Alexandra qui avait été amenée sur la scène dans l'angle de la caméra, pensa à ses amis. Elle savait qu'à l'instant où le live avait été lancé, il n'avait fallu que quelques minutes pour que Winn ait l'information, sa veille numérique était d'une efficacité sans faille.

Craignant qu'ils veuillent tout de même tenter quelque chose pour elle et les centaines de vies qui étaient en jeu, Alex préféra anticiper. Elle demanda au « juge » de faire une déclaration avant le début de la procédure. Le regard que lui lança le SEAL sembla scruter la moindre de ses émotions et de ses désirs profonds et après une dizaine de secondes de cette évaluation désagréable, elle eût l'autorisation de parler.

\- Mon nom est Alexandra Danvers, je travaille avec le FBI à National City et suis un membre de la Navy. Au nom de la vie et de la vérité, je vous supplie de ne pas intervenir dans les événements à venir. Je demande spécifiquement à mes collègues du Bureau de ne rien tenter les risques étant trop importants.

\- Merci, cracha Matthew en la repoussant vers sa chaise, ça suffira. Je vais maintenant vous expliquer comment la tenue de ce procès est devenue une évidence pour moi.

« Avant de servir sur un des porte-avions des Etats-Unis, j'ai eu l'honneur et le privilège d'être déployé sur plusieurs théâtres d'opération en tant que Navy SEAL. Et je voudrais commencer par féliciter et remercier les 2 000 hommes et femmes qui forment cette unité aujourd'hui en arborant fièrement notre insigne et tous ceux qui sont passé avant nous.

« Ceci étant dit, je peux débuter l'histoire que j'ai vécu. Comme beaucoup d'entre vous, j'ai découvert il y a quelques mois, les images glaçantes d'un face à face entre une femme et un monstre venu d'ailleurs. Comme beaucoup, j'ai été impressionné par le courage de cette femme tout en pensant que c'était une mission suicidaire. C'est donc naturellement que j'ai feuilleté les journaux les jours suivants pour essayer d'en découvrir un peu plus sur celle qu'on nommait « L'héroïne de l'Amérique ».

« Les premiers journaux à l'avoir identifiés nous apprirent son nom, Alexandra Danvers, et son métier, agente du FBI. Je dois avouer que cette version me suffisait mais qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise quand dans l'édition suivante titrait « Officier Danvers, un soldat chez les fédéraux. ». La Maison Blanche avait délivré des bribes de son dossier et notamment son appartenance à la grande famille des SEALs. Celle-là même que j'ai servie pendant 8 ans.

« J'ai donc enquêté avec l'aide d'anciennes relations et j'ai découvert que le dossier militaire d'Alexandra Danvers débutait le jour où elle s'est présentée pour le SOAS, l'épreuve de sélection initiale des SEALs. Comment cela était-il possible alors qu'un des prérequis pour passer ses épreuves d'élites et de présenter une formation initiale militaire et la présentation d'états de service irréprochables ?

Derrière lui, Alex analysait chacun de ses mots cherchant à comprendre l'enjeu et les raisons de cette prise d'otage massive. Elle était mal à l'aise de voir ainsi les failles de sa semi-légende exposée. Elle ne voulait pas d'une fausse vie, d'une légende, et pourtant avant même qu'elle réussisse à sortir du coma, l'étiquette de militaire lui avait été collé sur le dos. Aujourd'hui, le monde entier allait découvrir que la présidente des Etats-Unis d'Amérique avait menti.

Et si sa vie était un mensonge, que penserait-il de leurs explications sur Reign. En plus de cela, l'aînée des Danvers avait la certitude au fond d'elle-même que l'homme sur l'estrade était responsable de l'enlèvement de Ruby et donc du vol chez James. Par conséquent, il connaissait sûrement la vérité également sur Sam et pouvait à tout moment lâcher une nouvelle bombe.

L'agente du DEO essaya de ne pas se laisser submerger par cette information. Plus de 100 000 milles personnes l'observaient d'après le compteur qu'affichait l'écran qui servait de retour à Matthew Brown. Et le blabla de l'homme ne s'arrêtait pas. Il l'accusait de mentir et d'avoir inventé toute l'histoire autour de Reign pour des fins politiques. Son discours était bien pensé et son aura allait sans doute convaincre une grande partie de l'auditoire, malheureusement pour elle.

Alex était tellement absorbé par l'analyse de tout ceci pour trouver une façon de s'en sortir qu'elle fût surprise quand l'ancien SEAL appela un membre du JAG, le service juridique de la Marine, à témoigner. La femme en uniforme répondait calmement aux questions que Matthew lui posait. L'agente du DEO n'arriva pas à déterminer si elle faisait partie de la combine ou si elle acceptait tout simplement le rôle qui lui octroyait.

\- Est-ce que l'accusation a des questions à poser à son tour ? lui demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Il avait fait répéter à la juge-avocate de la Navy, le règlement intérieur des Navy SEAL et notamment les conditions d'accès au stage de recrutement. Pour l'aînée des sœurs Danvers, il semblait évident qu'il utilisait les résultats de l'expérience de Milgram pour convaincre son auditoire et que par conséquent, il serait plus difficile encore de le battre à son propre jeu.

Son adversaire utilisait le principe de « soumission à l'autorité » présenté par Milgram comme une explication des horreurs des camps en Europe. Selon cette étude, si l'aînée des Danvers ne se perdait pas dans ses vieux souvenirs de Quantico, une personne lambda avait tendance à suivre les ordres et avis d'une personne si elle était une figure d'autorité sur un sujet. Ici, en tant que juge et avocat de la Navy, la témoin devenait la personne à suivre pour ceux qui ne connaissaient pas les lois et règlements militaires. Il fallait donc profiter de cette occasion de prendre la parole pour ne pas laisser ce genre de chose se mettre en place et tenter quelque chose. Alors Alex se leva prestement et déclara :

\- Seulement deux. Maître, sommes-nous d'accord pour dire que ce genre de procès est une première dans l'histoire des Etats-Unis d'Amérique ? Je reformule ma question, se reprit Alexandra en croisant le regard incendiaire de Brown. C'est la première fois qu'un procès a lieu pour statuer de la validité d'une qualification pour un soldat qui n'est pas issu d'un corps de nos armées ?

\- C'est exact, un cas comme celui-ci ne s'est jamais présenté. Ainsi quel que soit le résultat du procès d'aujourd'hui, il deviendra jurisprudence pour des cas similaires, répondit calmement la membre du JAG.

\- Ma deuxième question est aussi simple, est-ce qu'un ordre, ou accord, écrit du Président des Etats-Unis indiquant qu'une personne, quelle qu'elle soit, puisse participer à des épreuves de sélection de la Navy serait une preuve suffisante pour accepter cette personne dans notre armée ?

\- En vertu de l'article II, section 2, de la Constitution des États-Unis d'Amérique, le Président, ou la Présidente, des États-Unis est le commandant en chef des armées et de la garde républicaine, faisant de lui, de facto, le plus haut gradé de la chaîne de commandement. Ce grade lui permet en effet de supplanter occasionnellement la loi et le règlement de la marine militaire de notre pays. Mais si cette pratique devient une habitude, alors il faut que la loi passe par le Congrès et le Sénat pour être inscrit en noir sur blanc.

\- Merci Maître.

Après avoir fini, Alex retourna se rasseoir calmement, l'esprit un peu plus clair. L'agente du DEO avait répondu au stratagème de Brown en permettant au doute de s'installer. Premièrement, elle avait rappelé à tout le monde que ce procès ne pouvait pas s'appuyer uniquement sur ce qui était connu vu qu'il était le premier de ce style. Et puis, elle avait usé de la figure de la Présidente pour sous-entendre que c'était la personne la plus puissante de cette planète qui l'avait envoyé chez les SEALs. En réalité, elle n'en savait rien mais elle espérait que la Maison-Blanche et le DEO feraient en sorte pour que ça le devienne si ce n'était pas le cas.

Et alors que Matthew Brown repartait dans un monologue sur son histoire chez les SEALs et la difficulté des sélections, une lampe s'alluma dans l'esprit de l'agente gouvernementale. Elle avait déjà entendu ce nom avant même que Winn lui en parle, de la promotion 4 ou 5 ans avant elle chez les SEALs, Brown avait plusieurs records à son nom sur les épreuves de la formation. Et elle avait réussi, par un miracle qu'elle ne s'expliquait toujours pas, à le battre sur le parcours d'obstacle d'agilité.

Tout cela serait donc une question d'ego ? Ou simplement de la politique comme il semblait vouloir le dire avec ce grand procès ? Toujours est-il que dans les deux cas, tout cela n'était pas forcément une bonne nouvelle pour elle.

* * *

**RAR :**

**J**** :**** Brown sait définitivement où il veut aller et comment... Et cela le rend particulièrement dangereux. Je ne te parle pas de ses motivations sinon tu ne voudrais pas lire la suite... Mais promis, tu les auras tes réponses (enfin j'espère sinon ça veut dire que mon histoire ne tient pas la route...) Oui, l'état d'esprit d'Alex peut être inquiétant mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit suicidaire (mais après on sait jamais... Elle a un sacré passif ;) )**

**HeroWitch**** :**** C'est clair, il n'est pas commode et ça va être un combat d'un autre style pour Alex.**


	66. Chapitre 65 : Se dévoiler au grand jour

**Bonjour à toutes et tous,**

**J'avoue être inquiet de ne pas vous satisfaire avec mon histoire puisque le chapitre précédent a fait peu de commentaires. Mais comme je sais que mes lecteurs et lectrices de l'ombre étaient là, je respire un peu mieux, merci. Toujours est-il qu'on approche de la fin et des réponses que je vous fait miroiter depuis un moment. J'espère que ça vous conviendra et que ce chapitre vous inspirera un peu plus.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 65 : Se dévoiler au grand jour

Tout se bousculait dans l'esprit de Sam, le regret, la peur, le doute et tant d'autres sentiments s'ajoutaient aux informations déjà trop présentes que ses sens lui renvoyaient. Le « procès » d'Alex avait débuté depuis près d'une heure et aucun de ses amis n'avait eu le temps de venir l'informer de ce qu'il se passait. Elle savait qu'il lui suffisait de passer la porte de l'infirmerie pour savoir comment allait celle qu'elle chérissait. Mais elle avait promis à l'agente du DEO qu'elle veillerait sur sa sœur. Et puis elle se sentait un peu responsable de l'état de la fille d'El. Elle avait bien tenté d'écouter de là où elle était mais le tableau dressé par le preneur d'otage l'avait suffi à ne pas vouloir en savoir plus. Cet homme voulait détruire Alex pour une raison qu'elle ignorait et cela la rendait malade.

Les lampes solaires aidaient Supergirl avec le nouveau système de dialyse signé L & W et leur chaleur était parfois étouffante, parfois rassurante pour l'autre Kryptonienne de la pièce. Essuyant une goutte de sueur sur son front d'un revers de manche, la mère de famille replaça une mèche blonde dans la chevelure rebelle de son amie. Son teint moins blanc et ses traits plus détendus donnaient un air plus serein, presque endormi à Kara.

La cheffe d'affaire se mit à prier pour que le réveil de la sœur Danvers ne tarde plus. Après un Notre Père qui la rassura un peu, elle eût un temps d'arrêt, une hésitation. Puis elle repensa à la marraine de sa fille qui lui avait dit un jour :

_« Si un jour, un de mes amis d'une autre confession viendrait à me demander de prier pour lui, je n'aurais aucune honte et aucune crainte de demander également à son Dieu de le protéger et l'accompagner dans ses difficultés. »_

Sam n'était pas certaine de la foi de la cadette des Danvers mais elle se souvint du pétillement dans les yeux de celle-ci quand elle lui avait parlé de différents rites et célébrations sur Krypton, alors elle murmura :

\- Rao, toi qui semblait guider Krypton et ses habitants dans ta lumière, s'il te plaît, prend soin de ta dernière fille.

Concentrée sur la formulation de sa requête à cette entité qu'elle ne connaissait pas, la brune n'avait pas entendu le son caractéristique de la porte coulissante qui s'ouvrait. Ce fut la voix de l'agent Schott qui la tira de son état méditatif.

\- Tu sais qu'elle n'est plus la seule. Toi aussi, tu es une enfant de Krypton.

\- J'ai encore du mal à l'assimiler. J'ai toujours pensé que j'étais comme les autres, répondit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Winn avait attrapé un tabouret haut qu'il avait posté au pied du lit de Kara. Il n'avait pas sa tablette habituelle qui ne le quittait que très rarement au DEO. Alors qu'il s'essuyait les mains sur son jean pour la quatrième fois en trois minutes après s'être encore recoiffé, Sam s'assit sur sa chaise et lui demanda, la voix tremblante :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Winn ? Comment va Alex ? Pourquoi personne ne me dit rien ?

\- Elle va bien. Le discours de son adversaire n'est pas très clair mais elle s'en sort bien. Comme toujours…

\- Alors pourquoi tu sembles si mal ? Tu as un problème ? C'est Lena ? Ruby ?

\- Tout le monde va bien. Mais je dois te demander quelque chose de délicat, avoua le jeune homme.

\- Crache le morceau…

\- Je n'ai pas les compétences stratégiques d'Alex et même si elle a demandé de ne pas intervenir, on ne voit qu'un seul plan si jamais cela ne dégénère.

\- Et ? demanda la mère de famille qui ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir en lui parlant de tout cela.

\- Et, en temps normal, Supergirl aurait rongé son frein…

\- Mais comme Kara n'est pas en état, vous vouliez que j'y aille… soupira la brune qui additionnait 1 plus 1.

\- C'est ça, répondit l'informaticien en se recoiffant encore une fois. Je sais ce que tu as dit hier. Je n'ai pas pris position dans le débat parce que je ne comprenais pas comment tu pouvais refuser une telle proposition qui résolvait une partie de nos soucis. Mais je ne cautionnais pas Kara et James qui ne voulaient pas t'écouter. J'y ai réfléchi longuement cette nuit et j'ai réalisé que mon rêve d'être un héros était par définition le mien. Que ce n'est pas parce que j'aurais dit « oui » si on m'avait posé la question que tu dois faire pareil.

\- Mais pourtant tu me le demandes aujourd'hui, répondit la mère de famille en se tournant vers Kara.

Winn suivit son mouvement et son regard se posa également sur leur amie. Il repensa au jour où elle lui avait dit qu'elle était Supergirl. Il avait été au bord de la syncope sur le toit de CatCo quand il l'avait vu se laisser tomber. Il revit les premiers jours de la fille d'acier, la conception de son costume, son agacement face au nom que lui donnait Cat Grant, les premières missions ratées et l'aménagement du cagibi du boulot en QG. Encore dans cette mélancolie, il demanda à Sam :

\- Est-ce que tu sais comment Supergirl est arrivée ?

\- Son pod a été dévié par l'explosion de Krypton…

\- Je ne parle pas de Kara mais bien de Supergirl, la coupa-t-il.

\- Je crois que c'est le sauvetage d'un avion, répondit Sam après avoir cherché dans sa mémoire.

\- C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas n'importe quel avion, Alex était sur ce vol. C'est pour elle que Kara s'est dévoilée.

\- Mais elle m'a aussi souvent dit que Kara l'avait sauvé bien plus que Supergirl, répliqua la mère de famille.

\- Je me doute. Et tu l'as sauvée et guérie d'un grand nombre de choses, n'en doute jamais. Mais parfois Kara Danvers ne pouvait pas faire ce que Kara Zor-El a fait. Et malheureusement, aujourd'hui ni Samantha Arias, ni personne d'autre ne peut faire ce que nous espérons que Jia Zod fera, dit l'agent du DEO.

Devant le mutisme qu'il reçut en réponse, Win décida de quitter la pièce. Lui aussi, il avait fait son plaidoyer et, à son tour, il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que la juge entende sa requête.

Quand Lena entra à son tour dans l'infirmerie de longues minutes plus tard, Sam n'avait pas bougé. Mais cette fois, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et reconnut sans difficultés les battements de cœur et les claquements des talons de son amie. Le premier sourire depuis ce matin naquit sur les lèvres de la mère de famille et une aura apaisante sembla l'entourer alors que la Luthor vint poser ses mains sur ses épaules et, doucement, commença à les masser.

\- Tu viens jouer le bon flic ? réussit même à blaguer l'Arias.

\- Si tu veux. Mais je doute que Winn ait été méchant, répondit la scientifique.

\- C'est vrai. J'aimerais vous dire « oui » mais j'ai peur Lee…

\- Je sais. Et je ne te le demande pas. Je ne sais pas si je tiens moins à Alex et plus à toi ou parce que j'ai envie d'y croire alors que je sais mieux que quiconque que la vie est une chienne, mais je suis venue te dire que tu avais le droit de dire « non ».

\- Mais si elle meurt… répondit Samantha des sanglots dans la voix.

\- Je serais triste, dévastée même. Mais je serais là pour vous épauler., toi et ta fille Pour Winn et Kara aussi, je ferais tout pour que la seule vraie famille qui compte pour moi ne disparaisse pas.

\- Je ne sais pas si je supporterais de vivre en sachant que j'aurais pu la sauver mais qu'égoïstement, je n'ai rien fait… Elle m'en voudra aussi, où qu'elle soit…

Lena fit le tour de la chaise et vint s'agenouiller devant elle cherchant à croiser son regard. Elle joignit leurs mains et capta enfin les orbes marron de sa meilleure amie.

\- Je sais que je ne suis pas celle qui la connaît le mieux. Mais cela fait un moment que je la côtoie et que toi et Winn me racontez combien elle est une femme forte et droite. Et en me basant sur sa réaction hier matin, je crois que la question que l'on te pose, elle n'imaginerait même pas te la formuler. Elle tient bien trop à ton bonheur et a compris tes craintes pour avoir un avis à l'encontre de tes souhaits. Et tant pis si elle doit mourir plutôt que te demander cet effort.

\- Mais… commença la mère de famille.

\- Ne pense pas aux autres et aux conséquences pour nous. Et si tu penses que tu es égoïste, réfléchi aux mots de Chaplin : « Le jour où je me suis aimé pour de vrai, j'ai commencé à me libérer de tout ce qui ne m'était pas salutaire : personnes, situations, tout ce qui baissait mon énergie. Au début, ma raison appelait ça de l'égoïsme. Aujourd'hui, je sais que ça s'appelle amour-propre. ». Il faut que tu saches avec quel regret tu vivras le mieux.

\- Elle, elle m'est salutaire, avoua Samantha en un murmure en serrant les mains de la Luthor.

\- Alors, peut-être que tu as déjà ta réponse, répondit Lena en souriant tendrement.

\- Merci.

\- Toujours…


	67. Chapitre 66 : Trouver la faille

**Bonjour à toutes et tous !**

**Nouvelle semaine, nouveau chapitre. Même si on se rapproche de la fin, je suis incapable de vous dire combien de chapitres il reste précisément alors je vous conseille de profiter de chacun d'entre eux. En tout cas, c'est ce que je fais.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 66 : Trouver la faille

Winn était en train d'expliquer à Sam qu'il était préférable qu'elle porte la cape rouge de Kara plutôt que celle argentée de son costume pour que les gens les confondent si elle ne voulait pas trop se dévoiler. Tout à coup, un des agents qui était chargé de suivre le simulacre de procès d'Alexandra, l'interrompit :

\- Agent Schott !

\- Oui ?

\- Le comportement de l'agent Danvers a changé, elle ne regardait pas du tout la caméra jusqu'à présent et puis elle a commencé à bouger les doigts de façon répétitive, expliqua l'homme brun qui l'avait appelé.

\- C'est du morse, déclara un blond sur le poste d'à côté.

\- Que dit-elle ?

\- Ego record parcours SEAL. Stop. Politique. Stop. Famille. Stop.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Lena en écho aux pensées de Sam.

\- Je n'en suis pas certain, expliqua J'onn, je dirais qu'elle connaît Monsieur Brown des SEALs et qu'ils ont dû avoir un différend suite à un parcours du combattant. Banon, vous fouillez là-dessus.

\- Mais, on l'a déjà…

\- Recommencez !

\- Tout de suite, chef !

\- Pour ce qui est de la politique, c'est en accord avec ce qu'il raconte depuis le début, tenta l'agent qui avait prévenu Winn. Elle doit penser que c'est peut-être une de ses motivations, je vais tenter de voir s'il est connu des milieux politiques.

\- Merci Turner. Winn, tu t'occupes de la famille de ce monsieur, je veux en savoir le plus possible, termina le directeur du DEO.

\- On n'avait pas trouvé grand-chose. Mais je vais le refaire, la coupa la Luthor présente. Il doit expliquer le plan à Sam.

\- Bien, bon alors, tous au travail ! ordonna le Martien.

Immédiatement, le bruit des frappes incessantes sur les claviers reprit de plus belle. La mère de famille n'entendit pas le brouhaha naître autour d'elle, son regard ancré dans celui de sa belle sur l'écran géant. Son oreille s'était frayé un chemin dans la symphonie de National City pour retrouver son battement de cœur. Régulier et à un rythme habituel voire calme, il berça un moment l'Arias avant que Winn ne pose une main sur son bras.

\- Tu m'écoutes ?

\- Je ne le faisais pas, mais maintenant je suis tout à toi, répondit-elle.

\- Ok, je recommence.

* * *

Dans le hangar de la base de Fort Kopp, Alex désespérait de trouver un moyen de raisonner Matthew Brown, l'homme avait fait intervenir cinq personnes qui s'étaient entêtées à répéter qu'elle était un paria à se dire SEAL et à arborer l'uniforme de la Navy. Si pour l'un des témoins du soldat, il avait été évident que la peur avait dicté ses réponses, pour les autres, l'aînée des Danvers n'avait aucune idée de ce qui les poussait à salir un peu plus son nom.

La seule chose qui la rassurait c'était que pour le moment, Brown n'avait jamais fait allusion à Ruby, Sam ou la photo. Si quelques remarques acerbes contre les aliens étaient apparues dans le discours, elles étaient générales.

Maintenant qu'elle avait bon espoir que ce sujet ne soit pas amené sur le tapis, elle souhaitait juste que le DEO ait reçu ses maigres infos et savent en tirer parti pour désamorcer cette situation. Elle leur avait d'ailleurs demandé de quelques mots en morse d'intervenir quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle savait bien qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire pour aider vu à quel point Matt l'ignorait et monopolisait la parole. Il lui laissait bien poser quelques questions à chaque fois mais rarement plus de 2 ou 3.

Mais alors qu'il déclarait avoir terminé de présenter les témoins de l'affaire et vouloir passer aux preuves, une voix s'éleva des derniers rangs de la foule :

\- Votre honneur, je demande à témoigner ! déclara d'une voix claire un soldat de près de 2 m de haut, aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleus perçants.

A l'instant où elle croisa ce regard, Alex se vit remonter le temps à la manière où on plongerait dans une pensine. Rob', ou Text pour les SEALs, avait été un de ses camarades de promotion. Même si elle n'avait pas suivi le parcours de ses collègues de galère, l'aînée des Danvers se rappelait très bien de chacun des 7 hommes qui avaient vécus leurs formations avec elle. Deux mois à vivre ensemble dans la boue ou la jungle mexicaine avait créé des liens qui, elle l'espérait aujourd'hui, ne pouvaient pas être bafoués.

\- Et vous êtes ? demanda le preneur d'otages.

\- Text, membre du Blue Squadron de la Team Six des Navy SEAL.

Un silence de mort s'abattit un peu plus sur l'assemblée déjà bien silencieuse. Cet homme était un des soldats des unités d'élite des SEALs. Autant dire qu'il était l'élite de l'élite… L'aînée des Danvers retint un sourire, si comme elle le pensait, Text témoignait en sa faveur, peut-être qu'elle avait une chance de s'en sortir. Quelque part au fond d'elle, elle fût fière de connaître un homme comme lui, un homme de ce calibre était un héros sans étoile qui en méritait une galaxie entière. Mais avant de crier victoire, elle devait écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me le prouve ? demanda Matt suspicieux mais une certaine admiration dans la voix.

\- Demandez au commandant de la base, il me connaît.

D'un hochement de tête, celui-ci valida les propos du soldat. Après une hésitation, Brown fit signe à Text de s'avancer. Mais alors qu'il lui demandait de monter sur scène face à la caméra, Rob' s'arrêta au bout de l'allée.

\- Je suis toujours membre du Blue Squadron, je ne peux pas montrer mon visage. Je demande la permission de témoigner anonymement, déclara-t-il calmement.

Si le calme de Matthew avait impressionné Alexandra, celui de son ancien camarade était encore plus charismatique. En tout cas, ses paroles semblèrent rassurer Brown qui se permit un petit sourire. La Danvers comprit un peu tard que son invitation à le rejoindre était un piège. Il savait pertinemment qu'un SEAL en activité ne pouvait pas se dévoiler au grand public.

\- Nous t'écoutons Text, finit-il par dire.

\- Je tiens d'abord à dire que votre comportement est un déshonneur pour les hommes et femmes avec qui je travaille au quotidien. Je ne comprends pas votre idée de la justice mais retenir près de 200 personnes pour attaquer une seule est déloyal, encore plus quand ces otages sont des frères et sœurs d'armes.

Après le silence, ce fut un froid glacial qui se répandit dans l'espace. Alex en frissonna et dut déglutir pour éviter de céder à la panique. Rob' allait les faire tous mourir.

Au DEO aussi, l'arrivée de ce nouvel acteur dont ils ne savaient rien avait fait monter la jauge de stress. Et maintenant, il agressait frontalement l'homme qui pouvait faire exploser tout un bâtiment et tuer des centaines de personnes. Sam qui avait attrapé le dossier d'une chaise le froissa en serrant ses poings de peur pour Alex. Heureusement, seul J'onn et Winn s'en rendirent compte et elle leur fit un regard contrit d'excuse. Leur attention retourna vers l'écran quand Brown reprit la parole.

\- Comment osez-vous ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je dis ce que je pense, comme vous. Nous faisons partie de la même famille, nous pouvons donc discuter. Et je pense pouvoir parler, au moins au nom de mon escadron, que ce ne sont pas des actes que nous cautionnons, dit Text toujours aussi sereinement.

\- Et que proposez-vous ?

\- Libérez les tous, ne gardez que l'Officier Danvers et les officiers supérieurs. Que vos hommes en profitent pour disparaître dans la foule, ils n'ont pas été aperçus à l'écran.

\- Vous me prenez pour un idiot, vos hommes auront tout à fait le temps d'investir le lieu pendant qu'ils sortent tous. Je ne suis pas stupide à ce point, ricana Brown.

\- En effet, vous n'avez rien d'un idiot alors vous comprendrez qu'en ouvrant qu'un seul accès, vous ne risquerez pas une invasion du bâtiment et qu'avec cinq des plus hauts gradés de la Navy et une des personnes les plus célèbres du pays menacés rien ne sera tenté.

Le calme olympien du membre de la Blue Squadron mettait les nerfs de tout le monde à dure épreuve. Alex sentait les gouttes de sueurs perler dans son dos alors qu'une veine se mettait à battre énergiquement à la tempe du soldat Brown. Il sembla réfléchir un moment oubliant complètement qu'il était en direct devant des milliers de personnes.

L'aînée des Danvers arrêta son observation de l'homme quelques secondes pour échanger un regard avec l'agent Vasquez. Comme elle s'en doutait, un combat silencieux prit place entre les deux femmes du DEO. La sœur de Kara souhaitant que sa collègue profite de cette opportunité pour fuir alors que l'autre refusait catégoriquement. Et alors que leurs regards se faisaient plus froncés, chacune sur leur position, Matt décida pour elle :

\- D'accord ! Mais l'aide de camp reste avec nous !

Rob' tourna ses yeux bleus à son tour vers Vasquez qui lui signifia d'un mouvement de tête franc que cette décision lui allait. Il pencha légèrement son visage sur le côté pour observer plus en détail cette femme avant de retourner la tête vers Brown.

\- Je n'y vois pas d'objection.

Alors Matthew fit signe à plusieurs de ses hommes de procéder. Et bientôt les rangs se vidèrent un à un. Avant de partir aussi, un des hommes de Daniel délivra les poignets de Vasquez et vint l'asseoir avec les officiels au premier rang à la demande de Brown qui voulait pouvoir la surveiller. Puis il récupéra son leader et disparu avec les derniers hommes en uniformes. Le dernier camarade de Matt présent et identifié repositionna le pain de C4 avant de revenir s'occuper de la communication.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'une quinzaine de personnes dans ce hangar. Alex se dit que ça devait être le bon moment pour intervenir quand Brown tourna sur lui-même pour montrer ce qu'il tenait dans la main.

\- Ceci, dit-il à la caméra, est un détonateur dit de l'homme-mort. Si je relâche la pression sur cette poignée, ce qui arrivera inexorablement si quelqu'un à la bonne idée de me tirer une balle dans la tête, par exemple, alors les explosifs raseront le bâtiment et tous ceux qui sont à l'intérieur.

L'aînée des Danvers pesta intérieurement et se reconcentra. Avec cette évacuation, la place était faite pour une intervention du DEO. Elle regrettait seulement que Kara ne soit pas là.

\- Alors, maintenant qu'on est en effectif réduit, quel témoignage voulez-vous nous faire ? demanda l'homme sur la scène.

\- Je viens apporter mon soutien à l'officier Danvers, déclara Text à la surprise de Brown qui le cacha très mal.

\- Jurez-vous que vous ne direz que la vérité ? interrogea-t-il le SEAL avec dégoût.

\- Je le jure.

\- Soit…

\- J'ai eu l'honneur de passer les épreuves de sélections ainsi que les premiers stages de formation avec l'officier Danvers. Son courage et sa résilience lors des épreuves sont des marques indiscutables de son appartenance à notre famille…

Plus Rob' continuait à vanter les mérites de la Danvers, plus Brown tremblait de colère. Ce témoignage détruisait tout son travail. Alex le voyait faire des allers-retours sur la scène et alors qu'elle croyait qu'il allait exploser, un cri retenti :

\- MAINTENANT !

L'agente du DEO vit le SEAL de la Team Six s'élancer vers le preneur d'otage alors qu'en arrière-plan, les officiels se précipitaient vers le mur. Rob' prit appui sur une caisse à l'avant de la scène et plongea sur Brown, comme au ralenti, Alex vit la main de Matthew s'ouvrir sur la détente alors que son ancien camarade semblait voler le bras en avant. Elle perçut un coup sur son côté gauche, perdit la vision sur la scène et une déflagration retentit…

* * *

**RAR :**

**J**** :**** Vous avez le droit de ne pas commenter mais j'avoue que sur un chapitre où je doutais déjà de l'écriture avant la publication, c'est parfois un peu plus compliqué à vivre.  
Alex est une badass et même si on le montre moins que dans les toutes premières saisons, elle a d'abord était une femme intellectuelle avant d'aller sur le terrain et puis presque 6 mois d'arrêts et un job de directrice adjointe doivent l'avoir aidé à potasser un tas de choses comme le droit militaire xD**

**Il est vrai que la remarque de Winn peut être déplacée. Mais je trouve que ça rend l'histoire un peu plus crédible. Il est totalement paniqué sans forcément l'accepter alors qu'il fasse une erreur comme ça me paraît réaliste.  
Sam a un choix à faire, oui, comme nous tous à des moments de nos vies. Et Lena est là pour lui rappeler qu'elle n'est pas liée par un serment ou quoique ce soit et que c'est son choix et pas celui des autres. Il en reste que Lena connaît très bien Sam et probablement que prêcher le "Non" c'est savoir qu'elle finira par choisir le "Oui".**

**HeroWitch : Oh oui, heureusement qu'Alex ne se décompose pas et a plus d'une corde à son arc. Ce passage entre Winn et Sam tournait dans ma tête depuis un moment sans trop savoir comment le réaliser et je l'aime plutôt bien. Je fais passer le message à La Chef !**


	68. Chapitre 67 : Le prix des réponses

**Bonjour à toutes et tous,**

**Je ne vous laisse pas le suspense plus longtemps, je sais bien que mon précédent chapitre était un peu sadique sur la fin...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 67 : Le prix des réponses

Alex fronça ses yeux déjà fermés tant les acouphènes lui faisaient mal. Ils l'assourdissaient tellement que tous ses autres sens étaient comme éteints, elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer si elle souffrait. Après un temps, elle eût la sensation de comprendre ce que lui disait Kara quand elle lui expliquait comment elle oubliait les sons dérangeant en se concentrant sur une unique chose. Et parmi tous ses sifflements, c'est son propre battement cœur qui aida l'aînée des Danvers à se réveiller totalement.

Par habitude et conscience médicale, elle prit le temps de tester ses muscles un par un et d'écouter les moindre indices que ses sens récupéraient ou que ses nerfs lui transmettaient. Elle apprit donc qu'elle était allongée sur le ventre d'où ses difficultés à respirer sans inspirer un tas de poussière. Mais ce qui l'étonnait le plus fut certainement le poids qu'elle avait sur son dos. Il lui fallut un temps pour comprendre que c'était un corps humain. Les sifflements persistaient dans son crâne lui faisant froncer encore plus les yeux.

Et puis d'un coup, son cerveau enclencha la cinquième vitesse. Le corps ne semblait pas bouger, genre pas du tout. Elle ne sentait pas d'air signe d'une respiration, n'entendait pas de sifflements ou de râles et ne sentaient pas d'autres gestes même minimes qui prouveraient que la vie était toujours présente chez l'être qui l'écrasait. Immédiatement, elle chercha du mieux qu'elle put, un bras ou le cou de l'autre personne. Une fois qu'elle connaissait la position de la victime, elle chercha à tâtons un pouls. Il fallait qu'elle sache si la personne sur son dos était vivante ! Si c'était le cas et qu'elle bougeait sans précaution, elle pourrait la rendre tétraplégique.

Après quelques efforts qui lui valurent un cri quand son coude rencontra un morceau de mur frappant précisément son nerf, elle parvint enfin à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle saisit le poignet plutôt fin et posa ses doigts comme elle avait appris à le faire pour détecter un pouls. Rien… Elle savait qu'elle devait chercher autre chose, seul le bras pouvait être mort.

\- Alex ! Alex ! Réponds-moi, Alex !

Les mots, son nom, lui parvinrent enfin dans le brouhaha de son cœur et ses acouphènes. Douloureusement, elle tourna la tête un peu plus haute. D'abord, elle ne perçut que le flou puis une tâche verte et rouge qui semblait bien loin. La voix continuait de l'appeler et elle finit par comprendre que c'était Sam qui volait là-haut et qui criait vers elle.

\- Sam… murmura l'aînée des Danvers la bouche pâteuse.

\- Oui ! C'est moi, il faut que tu bouges Alex, je ne supporterais pas longtemps cette poutre et c'est la dernière chose qui retient le toit, lui apprit la mère de famille.

\- Mais… la personne au-dessus de moi… répondit-elle toujours aussi doucement heureuse que sa petite-amie ait des sens sur-développés.

\- Elle est morte, Alex... Mais il reste deux survivants, tu dois les sortir de là…

\- Où ? demanda-t-elle en poussant sur ses bras pour se dégager du corps.

\- 5 mètres derrière toi.

Le poids dans le dos de l'agente gouvernementale glissa pour s'écrouler sur sa droite. Le mouvement avait fait tomber le corps sur le dos et Alexandra ne put s'empêcher de regarder le visage de la personne qui l'avait très certainement sauvé. Le reste du déjeuner failli ressortir de son estomac… C'était Vasquez…

Complètement anéantie, la Danvers resta prostrée à genou face au corps sans vie de son amie… Le brouhaha dans son esprit avait laissé place à un vide silencieux qui l'engloutissait totalement. Les larmes se mélangèrent à la poussière alors qu'elle réalisait peu à peu que finalement son amie avait terminé sa mission de protection… Elle pensa à ses enfants et son estomac se retourna.

\- Alex ! Alex ! reprit Sam.

\- …

\- Alex ! Tu ne peux plus rien faire pour elle… déclara tout doucement la mère de famille. Alex… Tu dois bouger… Même si je tiens, certains morceaux de ce toit menacent de tomber… Alex…

\- Je ne peux pas l'abandonner ! cria l'agente de désespoir.

\- Je la récupérerais… Je te le jure, mais tu dois te dépêcher.

\- Alex… une seconde voix l'appelait. Alex…

\- Rob' !

Cette voix était celle de son ami de formation, il était encore vivant mais la toux qui lui coupa la parole était très moche. Il semblait très amoché. Il recommença à l'appeler dans un râle. Fermant les yeux en remerciant Vasquez silencieusement, Alex reprit appui sur le sol pour se relever. Étrangement, en dehors de son coude qui l'élançait encore et de son cœur qui semblait se briser, elle allait bien. Escaladant les quelques décombres déjà tombés, elle rejoignit vite son camarade. Un morceau de la charpente lui écrasait le torse.

Comme si elle savait que trop penser lui nuirait, Alex passa en mode automatique. Mais alors qu'elle questionnait Rob' sur ses sensations, un autre râle lui parvint. Tournant la tête, elle fut surprise de découvrir Matthew Brown du sang coulant de sa bouche… La colère envahit immédiatement ses veines… Elle prit deux secondes pour analyser l'état des deux hommes, Text pouvait tenir plus longtemps que l'autre. Même si elle se sentait prête à abandonner Matt, elle se dit qu'elle allait en profiter…

Elle se rapprocha de l'homme qui avait fait tout cela, qui avait volé la vie de Vasquez mais surtout détruit celle de ses enfants et son mari. Il ne lui fallut qu'un regard pour comprendre que c'était la barre qui traversait son abdomen la source de tous ces maux. Les yeux noirs et la rage battant à ses tempes, Alex mit la main à la jonction entre le corps et le métal et palpa. Aussitôt un cri retentit :

\- Arrêtez ! Putain ! Ça fait mal…

\- Je dois vérifier que vous ne vous videz pas de votre sang et que la barre retient bien les fluides à l'intérieur de votre corps… déclara-t-elle vicieusement.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas juste m'enlever ce truc, dit-il en crachant du sang.

\- Si vous voulez, dit-elle en saisissant la barre ce qui fit naître un nouveau cri de douleur.

\- Ok… Arrêtez…

\- Seulement si vous me dîtes à quoi rimait tout cela… Pourquoi vous vouliez détruire ma vie ? demanda Alex desserrant sa prise.

\- …

\- Je n'entends rien, dit-elle en tournant légèrement le métal créant immédiatement un nouveau cri.

\- Alex ! entendit-elle derrière de deux voix distinctes.

\- Alex, vous devez partir, arrête ! criait Sam.

\- Ne sombre pas dans les mêmes abysses que lui, souffla Rob'. Tu n'es pas comme ça, tu ne tires pas parti des faiblesses des autres.

\- Il a tué Vasquez ! hurla l'aînée des Danvers de désespoir. Je dois savoir pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ruines ma vie depuis si longtemps ? demanda-t-elle à nouveau à Matt. C'est bien toi derrière l'enlèvement de Ruby et la photo ? Réponds !

\- Oui, toussa-t-il, une quantité de sang encore plus impressionnante sortant de sa bouche. J'avoue, c'est moi. Mais ne me laissez pas là !

\- Parle !

\- Tu as détruit ma vie…

\- On ne s'est jamais vu… répondit Alex étonnée.

\- Le jour où tu as battu mon record… Mon père l'a appris… Il m'a rejeté, du jour au lendemain, je n'étais plus le bienvenu chez moi parce qu'une femme… une femme m'avait battu.

\- Alex ! le coupa Sam. Vous devez partir !

Déconcentrée par les propos de l'homme au sol, l'ordre de Samantha résonna dans son être comme l'ordre de son instructeur chef chez les SEALs. Immédiatement, elle ôta son haut de treillis et commença à le déchirer pour en faire une bande qu'elle serra autour du morceau de fer et du torse de Matt. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il meurt si elle voulait comprendre le fin mot de cette histoire. Puis elle se précipita vers Rob' et avec un autre bout de ferraille comme levier, elle le dégagea. Au vu de la couleur de son torse, elle devinait que quelques côtes devaient être fracturées.

A deux, ils soulevèrent Brown d'un seul coup le faisant hurler de douleur alors que les deux camarades de promotion grognaient de douleurs et d'effort. La voix de Sam portait et résonnait dans le hangar alors qu'elle les exhortait de se dépêcher, des morceaux du toit s'effondrant tout autour d'eux soulevant des amas de poussières.

Quelques secondes à peine après qu'ils eurent passés une des seules portes encore debout, le bâtiment s'écroula dans leur dos. Le souffle de l'effondrement les poussa en avant et ils ne restèrent debout que grâce à l'aide des soldats qui s'étaient précipités vers eux à leur vue. Et d'un coup, le monde sembla passer à une vitesse x2 tout autour d'Alex. Elle fût séparée de Rob' et Matthew et elle eût juste l'occasion de voir un point vert et rouge s'envoler les bras chargés avant d'être allongée de force dans un brancard.

Elle remarqua d'un coup d'œil qu'elle était montée dans une camionnette avec le sigle du FBI. La douleur la submergea d'un seul coup et son corps accusa les aveux de Matt et la perte de Vasquez. Dans une douceur contrastant avec la violence de tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre, elle se laissa sombrer dans l'inconscience alors que la voix de J'onn lui disait :

\- Restes avec nous, Alex…

* * *

**RAR :**

**J**** :**** Désolé de créer autant de frustration... Ou pas... En tout cas, Alex semble s'en être plutôt bien sortie, peut-être que je m'attendri un peu avec elle avec le temps. Je lui en ai déjà fait bien bavé...  
Rob' est vivant, en sale état mais vivant. **

**Je confirme, les commentaires sont une de nos sources de motivation. Surtout pour ce passage qui a été assez compliqué à écrire pour moi. Merci.**

**HeroWitch**** :**** Les deux vont bien... Je deviens trop gentil peut-être ? Le morse est vraiment utile, je confirme. Enfin quand on oublie sa montre high-tech xD**


	69. Chapitre 68 : Victory

**Bonjour à tous et toutes !**

**Il faut que je vous avoue que ce chapitre était au départ un texte totalement indépendant de Come Alive et qu'il découle d'une idée originale de La Chef. Il est inspiré, écrit et à lire sur le morceau Victory de Two step from the Hell. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 68 : Victory

Une douce mélodie de piano vint naître dans l'esprit d'Alex et naturellement elle cala sa respiration dessus.

Sa vue est encore noire mais elle ne tente pas de se battre contre cette obscurité. Le son prend corps peu à peu et elle reprend vie et vision tel un faucon volant au-dessus d'une terre anéantie, comme si des armées entières s'étaient entre-tuées. Par endroit, le sol sec et craquelé lui semble saigner. Tout est aride autour d'elle, un nuage de poussière retombe lentement et peu à peu elle aperçoit les cadavres. Ce sont des humains, des orques, des nains, des elfes et tout un tas d'autres créatures qui semblent venir de l'univers de Tolkien. Où que sa vision de rapace se pose, elle ne voit que tristesse, désolation et mort.

Puis alors que la douce musique reprend le dessus dans sa tête, son esprit capte un mouvement, fugace mais réel. Alors son corps amorce une descente en piqué vers le sol qui lui donne le vertige. L'homme, en tout cas ce qu'elle imagine comme un homme, bouge. Elle n'est pas le seul être vivant de ce champ de bataille. Avec difficulté, il se relève, dans son armure tous les mouvements semblent être une épreuve mais il démontre d'une mentalité à toute épreuve car il se relève. Sous son casque, elle ne peut pas voir son visage. Il regarde autour de lui comme s'il cherche quelque chose. Il trouve puisqu'il se baisse pour ramasser une épée légère et un bouclier aux armoiries bleues. C'est le premier signe de couleur qu'Alex détecte en dehors du pourpre du sang autour d'eux. De là où elle est, elle le voit regarder l'horizon à l'est, là où le soleil se lève. Il resserre sa prise sur ses équipements et d'un coup se met à courir dans cette direction. Elle le suit, pensant le monde mort autour d'elle, elle se fait surprendre par des monstres se jetant sur le guerrier. Sans s'arrêter, il les repousse et les tue. Ils sont de plus en plus nombreux mais sa course ne ralentit pas. Alors qu'elle fait une embardée pour éviter un corps qui vole, une rafale de vent la pousse loin de lui.

Les cuivres s'ajoutent à la mélodie quand elle aperçoit une femme au milieu de ce qui ressemble à des cendres. Elle porte une magnifique robe verte sombre qui malgré toute la poussière et le sang qui l'entoure semble être neuve. Elle voit ses mains s'accrocher à un bout de bois planté dans le cœur d'un cadavre. Alors qu'elle l'extirpe du corps, elle reconnait la hampe d'une lance qui se met à briller d'une douce lumière. Le corps entier de la femme respire la fatigue mais alors qu'elle lève les yeux vers l'horizon une vague d'énergie semble la parcourir. Elle tend sa main vide devant elle et une volute de fumée en sort. Insatisfaite de ce résultat, elle recommence. Il lui faut une dizaine d'essai pour réussir à créer la forme qu'elle voulait, un animal de fumée s'approchant d'un patronus dans l'esprit d'Alex. Une magnifique biche qui la regarde avant de s'élancer vers le point qui lui a redonné la volonté. La magicienne la suit, si la biche évite sans mal les obstacles, la femme doit user de toutes ses ressources pour repousser les hordes de monstres qui se dressent sur son passage. Encore une fois, l'aînée des Danvers sent le vent la déporter et elle décide de se laisser porter, fatiguée de combattre.

Une voix lointaine chante désormais comme si elle voulait accompagner les mouvements d'air ascendants. Encore une fois, son vol se stabilise sur un être vivant. Un homme, fort et musclé. Un genou au sol, il semble pleurer. La voix féminine semble crier son chagrin mais alors qu'elle pense qu'il va s'effondrer, il ouvre la main. Là, au creux de cette paume immense gît un foulard d'un rouge éclatant. Pas celui du sang ou de la mort mais celui du feu intense et de l'amour passionnel. Un cri retentit au loin, il lève la tête. Ce simple mouvement semble lui donner un but. Alors avec une grande délicatesse, il noue l'écharpe à son épaule et soulève une lourde épée. Elle semble émoussée mais surtout peu maniable, il s'en fiche. Il sait qu'il pourrait combattre à main nue toutes les créatures qui se mettront en travers de son chemin. Du moins c'est la certitude qu'Alex sent naître en elle. Et comme les autres, il s'élance. Effectivement, l'épée ne coupe pas beaucoup mais sa force repousse les ennemis et lui permet d'avancer. Alors que le vent l'emmène vers un nouveau héros.

La voix de femme a laissé place à un chœur pour chanter la mélodie. Et c'est une autre femme qui apparaît à la sœur de Kara, des cheveux blond et soyeux tombent en cascade sur son dos et immédiatement l'agente du DEO pense à sa sœur. Si le paysage n'était pas si sec et poussiéreux, leur propreté ne marquerait pas mais comme pour le bouclier, l'écharpe ou la robe, cette touche de couleur frappe l'esprit d'Alex. La blonde marche tranquillement, comme paisible au milieu du champ de bataille. Un premier obstacle semble vouloir interrompre sa marche en avant mais d'un saut gracieux elle passe la large crevasse. Puis c'est une flèche qu'elle esquive d'un simple mouvement du corps. Elle n'est pas armée et la Danvers voudrait lui crier de courir mais aucun son ne sort. Alors elle reste observatrice impuissante. Et lorsqu'elle la pense perdue face à une dizaine de gobelins qui se dressent devant elle, Alex la voit se mettre à courir, à sauter, à tourner sur elle-même et dans les airs. S'appuyant sur ses ennemis, usant de sa vitesse et son agilité. Elle ne tue pas, elle vole au-dessus de ceux qui veulent sa mort. Son rythme suit les attaques et désormais elle court tel un ninja. La Danvers rêve de suivre la femme, elle et son courage, mais encore une fois, le vent la pousse ailleurs.

Ce sont les cordes et leurs envolées lyriques qui prennent place dans la musique et c'est un archer à la tunique bleu clair qui apparaît dans les décombres. Soigneusement, il remplit son carquois des flèches qu'il trouve. Sur son torse, un symbole qui peut faire penser à un courant d'air. Et alors qu'Alex se pensait invisible comme visitant une pensine, il tend son bras pour l'inviter à se poser. Elle n'est pas effrayée par cet inconnu et atterrit, juste au moment où le besoin de repos se faisait ressentir. Son autre main vient caresser sa tête et Alex aurait ronronné si elle était un chat. Puis il lui souffle à l'oreille "Montre-moi la route" et d'un geste l'invite à reprendre son envol. Elle ressent au fond d'elle la direction à prendre comme une évidence et accélère, les premiers monstres se dressent mais immédiatement des flèches viennent se planter dans leur poitrine. Le regard sur l'horizon comme tous les héros, c'est là qu'elle le voit, un immense étendard claquant au vol.

Comprenant comment son corps d'oiseau fonction, elle accélère encore et l'archer ne faiblit pas derrière elle. Elle sent, elle sait, que c'est là-bas qu'elle doit aller alors elle fonce. Elle risque un regard sur sa droite et voit la femme blonde éviter agilement une nouvelle attaque. Un coup d'œil à droite et c'est le chevalier casqué tuant un monstre qui lui apparaît. Puis c'est la biche et sa magicienne et enfin la montagne de muscle qui se dessinent devant elle. Ils sont tous là. D'un coup d'aile, elle s'élève.

La chanteuse a repris sa mélodie et les cinq antagonistes de cette histoire se font face autour de l'étendard. Puis le chevalier tend son bras, paume ouverte vers la magicienne. Elle semble hésiter un moment puis saisit son poignet avant de le regarder et de présenter, à son tour, son autre bras à l'homme à l'écharpe rouge. Avec délicatesse, il refait ses gestes, d'abord accepter la main tendue puis ouvrir ses faiblesses à quelqu'un. Cette personne c'est la blonde qui sourit avant de répondre à son invitation et se tourner vers l'archer qui a lâché son arme. Il n'hésite pas à unir sa main à la sienne avant de se tourner vers le chevalier pour fermer le cercle. Lorsque leurs corps se touchent, un halo de lumière parsemé de filaments à leur couleur naît dans leur poitrine. Puis grandissent jusqu'à ne former plus qu'un qui tournoie autour de l'étendard et s'envole laissant derrière lui un magnifique chêne. Ses feuilles sont d'un vert éclatant qui semble redonner espoir à l'air.

Les chœurs ont rejoint la mystérieuse voix de femme dans son chant et comme par magie la verdure semble réapparaître autour de l'arbre. Comme si des racines souterraines recouvraient peu à peu la terre aride de vie. Piquant au ras du sol, Alex réalise un ras de motte à la vitesse de cette vie qui renaît. Par moment elle doit éviter de peu la naissance d'un arbre ou d'un arbuste. Puis elle s'élève peu à peu en créant une spirale autour du chêne et des héros. La vie reprend son cours, des ruisseaux apparaissent, le sang est avalé par la terre avant que l'herbe rayonnante n'arrive et les corps s'envolent comme des milliers de cendres. A l'intérieur d'elle, l'air semble plus frais, le courage ravive un feu de joie, la force bout dans son sang, la volonté et l'esprit s'allient comme un souffle en avant. Elle tourne son regard vers ses héros quand le piano reprend sa mélodie. La vie…

* * *

Alex inspira un grand coup, reprenant vie en même temps que l'air intégra ses poumons. Immédiatement, elle reconnut le visage de J'onn qui la regarde inquiet. A côté de lui, un agent du DEO jeta la seringue d'adrénaline qu'il vient de lui injecter.

\- Où suis-je ? demanda l'agente du DEO. Et Sam ? Vasquez ?

\- Calme-toi Alex, on va arriver au DEO dans quelques minutes. Sam y est déjà avec le corps de Vasquez. Elle va bien, tu as eu un gros choc émotionnel qui a arrêté ton cœur mais on n'a même pas eu besoin de te choquer. Gaby t'attend.

Devant l'explication et le regard tendre de son père de cœur, Alex laissa aller ses larmes et explosa en sanglots. La journée avait été rude.

* * *

**RAR :**

**J**** :**** Je suis désolé de t'attrister autant, en même temps je suis content de voir que vous y pensiez pas (j'ai d'ailleurs fait la remarque à La Chef). Oui, on peut voir ça comme une injustice mais en même temps, tout le monde à le droit de vivre. Il s'expliquera sûrement plus tard... Je ne pouvais pas tuer Alex et j'ai pensé à Rob' mais il y a échappé de peu...**

**HeroWitch**** :**** Les acouphènes, c'est terrible. Et oui, Sam a bien fait d'arriver à temps...**

**Pas de soucis si tu ne commentes pas, je t'en tiendrais pas rigueur.**


	70. Chapitre 69 : Retour à la réalité

**Bonjour à tous et toutes !**

**Avec ce 69e chapitre, j'égale la première saison. Comme vous vous en doutez, ça ne s'arrête pas tout de suite même si ça ne va pas durer pendant de longs mois (je mise sur un maximum).**

**En espérant que toute cette deuxième saison vous a plus !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 69 : Retour à la réalité

Quand l'ambulance du DEO s'arrêta, le brancard d'Alex eut à peine le temps d'être descendu que déjà Gaby était au-dessus d'elle lui posant un tas de questions :

\- Comment tu te sens ? Où as-tu mal ? A quel point ? Suis mon doigt. Serre ma main.

D'abord décontenancée par cette invasion soudaine, l'aînée des Danvers mit du temps avant de répondre sereinement à son amie.

\- Je vais bien Gaby. Est-ce que tu peux arrêter de crier et juste attendre qu'on soit -arrivé à l'infirmerie s'il te plaît ?

\- Tu me promets de ne pas tenter de fuir et me laisser t'examiner correctement ?

\- Promis… souffla l'agente gouvernementale qui n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de son mal de tête.

\- Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? lui redemanda l'ambulancière étonnée que son amie abandonne si vite.

\- Oui Gaby, je vais bien.

Enfin, l'ascenseur s'arrêta au bon étage et une fois installée dans le box où la femme d'action était la nuit précédente, les agents du DEO abandonnèrent les deux femmes. Mais alors que la Latine s'apprêtait à refermer le rideau pour se créer un peu plus d'intimité, Alex l'arrêta :

\- Attend ! On est obligé ? Voir Kara me fait du bien.

Le regard de Gaby remonta vers le corps de la cadette des deux sœurs, même à cette distance, on pouvait voir qu'elle va mieux. Elle sourit donc à son amie et acquiesça avant de revenir vers elle. La grande sœur demanda d'abord le résumé complet de l'état de la Kryptonienne avant de se livrer docilement à son propre examen médical.

\- Bon, tu vas avoir des bleus quelques temps mais rien d'exceptionnel par rapport à ce que tu as déjà vécu, lui apprit Gabriela en étalant une crème sur les fameux coups. Je vais chercher Sam et les autres si tu veux pendant que tu te rhabilles. Il faudra juste que tu ailles faire des radios de routine dans quelques jours quand les œdèmes se seront résorbés.

\- Pas de repos ? s'étonna Alex.

\- Bien sûr, dans l'idéal, mais je te connais et je vois au tremblement de ta jambe que tu te retiens de partir en courant. Je sais donc que je ne te retiendrais pas dans tous les cas. Tu as déjà accepté que je t'examine, c'est un miracle dont je me contenterais aujourd'hui.

\- D'ailleurs, qu'as-tu fais de nos médecins pour que ça soit qui m'examine ? s'étonna l'aînée des Danvers qui percevait enfin l'étrangeté de la situation.

\- Il se peut, débuta Gaby en nettoyant le matériel qu'elle avait utilisé, que pendant ta rééducation, j'ai demandé à J'onn d'être appelée s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. Au bout d'un moment, il a abandonné si j'arrivais à obtenir une qualification classique du DEO.

\- Vu que tu es là, j'imagine que tu l'as passé haut la main. Félicitations !

\- Merci.

\- Merci à toi Gab'.

Seul un haussement d'épaule répondit à l'aînée des Danvers qui était touchée par le dévouement de son amie. Perdue dans ses pensées et la reconnaissance qu'elle portait à Gaby, Alex n'entendit pas ses amis revenir. Immédiatement, Sam vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et serra sa main délicatement pour lui transmettre son amour. Mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour la Danvers qui attrapa son visage en coupe pour l'attirer dans un baiser amoureux.

Lorsque leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact, les deux femmes fermèrent les yeux sous le coup des émotions oubliant complètement le monde qui les entourait. Ce geste devint une longue discussion silencieuse racontant les peurs et les remerciements que chacune voulait transmettre à sa moitié.

Pleinement consciente de leurs amis qui avaient fait un détour par le lit de Kara pour leur laisser quelques minutes, Samantha se sépara à regret de celle qu'elle aimait. Le regard emplit de tristesse et de quelque chose d'autre, entre remords et honte, que lui avait envoyé Alex avait donné envie à la mère de famille de la prendre dans ses bras et l'emmener à l'autre bout de la Terre pour la serrer fort et faire disparaître cette peine. Alors même si leurs yeux n'étaient plus fixés sur l'autre, leurs mains restèrent nouées pour qu'elle puisse être le renfort de l'agente du DEO.

Winn fût le premier à venir voir Alex quand il vit que les deux femmes s'étaient séparées. Il s'approcha de son amie en silence et alors qu'elle pensait qu'il allait la prendre dans ses bras, l'aînée des Danvers le vit lever les yeux aux plafonds en serrant les poings au bout de ses bras ballants. Son visage se crispa avant que son corps ne se tende et la réalité frappa la femme d'action.

Ce n'était pas à lui de la soutenir mais à elle. Elle oubliait trop souvent que Vasquez avait formé Winn pendant six mois à son arrivée au DEO. En effet, elle avait demandé son transfert lors de sa dernière grossesse jusqu'aux 3 ans de sa seconde fille. Ainsi, ce fut elle qui avait appris à l'informaticien le fonctionnement de l'agence. Les liens qu'ils avaient créé ces premiers mois, jusqu'au retour de Susan sur le terrain, n'avaient jamais faiblit, l'homme allant souvent chez le couple les week-ends pour s'occuper des enfants ou profiter d'un barbecue. Il était d'ailleurs devenu proche de David, le mari de Vasquez.

Mais alors qu'Alex sortait de son lit pour le prendre dans ses bras, il baissa son regard vers elle. Il retenait ses larmes, c'était évident. Il tendit la main pour garder son amie à distance puis il la regarda dans les yeux pour lui dire :

\- Je suis heureux de te voir en forme.

\- Nous aussi, déclara J'onn qui arrivait avec Lena. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Ça va… soupira Alex le cœur serré. Est-ce que quelqu'un a prévenu David et leurs filles ?

\- Pas encore, répondit le Martien pensant à juste titre que son adjointe allait sauter sur l'occasion pour se proposer pour aller voir le mari de Vasquez.

\- Je vais le faire ! le coupa l'agent Schott le visage toujours très crispé.

Le directeur du DEO n'osa répondre devant l'aplomb de l'informaticien. Il hocha donc la tête en partageant un regard avec Lena qui avait posé une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Au même moment, Alex interrogea Sam des yeux qui lui répondit par un sourire.

\- Je peux t'accompagner ? demanda l'aînée des Danvers.

\- Si tu veux, je te laisse 15 minutes pour me rejoindre au garage. Change-toi mais je t'interdis de mettre ton uniforme, ajouta-t-il avant de quitter la pièce sans un regard pour personne.

La Luthor soupira du comportement de son petit-ami et même si ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement, elle n'ajouta rien et parti en direction du chevet de Kara pour vérifier le fonctionnement de leur traitement. J'onn quant à lui se massa les tempes tentant vainement de prévenir l'apparition prochaine d'une migraine carabinée. Ses agents n'allaient pas tardé à lui demander la marche à suivre et ses deux bras droits, trois en comptant Vasquez, l'abandonnaient. Il repoussa donc au fond de lui sa propre peine et reparti vers l'open space.

Leurs amis partis, Alex se retourna vers Sam et lui tendit la main pour l'inviter à la suivre.

\- Tu m'accompagnes aux vestiaires s'il te plaît ?

\- Je te suis, répondit la mère de famille en attrapant la main tendue.

Elles arrivèrent rapidement dans la pièce et après avoir récupéré une tenue du quotidien qu'elle gardait au cas où dans son casier, Alex partit vers les douches Sam dans ses pas. Et alors qu'elle se séchait, elle réussit à sortir la phrase qu'elle ressassait depuis son réveil dans le hangar.

\- Merci… Je sais que ce n'était pas un choix facile à faire pour toi aujourd'hui mais tu m'as sauvé la vie. Alors merci.

\- Il était plus facile que tu ne le penses Alex. On s'est toutes les deux dit qu'on voudrait que ça dure longtemps.

Reconnaissant l'allusion à leur chanson, l'aînée des Danvers ferma les yeux pour recevoir pleinement l'amour que cette petite phrase lui donnait. Les lèvres de Sam vinrent se mêler à la promesse et elles restèrent quelques secondes ainsi avant que la mère de famille ne se sépare et ne dise :

\- File avant que Winn ne parte sans toi. Je vais rejoindre Kara, j'ai bon espoir qu'elle se réveille bientôt.

\- Je t'aime, furent les seuls mots que parvint à associer Alexandra alors qu'elle poussait déjà la porte des vestiaires.

* * *

**RAR :**

**HeroWitch**** :**** Il faut bien que je la préserve un peu quand même, Alex. Elle a déjà beaucoup pris.**

**J**** :**** Je vais te laisser le temps pour t'en remettre (ou peut-être pas) en continuant de présenter les conséquences de cette mort. Pour le reste des question, on va attendre encore un peu.**


	71. Chapitre 70 : Accepter les choses

**Bonjour à toutes et tous !**

**Je m'excuse pour la publication tardive mais journée chargée, je vous embête pas plus.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 70 : Accepter les choses

Quand Winn tourna la clé dans le contact de sa voiture alors qu'Alex s'attachait à côté de lui, le piano emplit l'habitacle aussi sûrement que de l'eau. Il ferma les yeux un instant pestant contre le hasard de la vie qui voulait que ce matin-là, il ait écouté la BO d'Amélie Poulain en venant au travail. Puis alors que la mélodie principale naissait des mains du pianiste, il mit la radio à la place. Il ne voulait pas associer ce morceau qu'il aimait tant à son amie disparue.

Si l'aînée des Danvers était surprise par ce geste plutôt brusque, elle ne dit rien. Elle n'osa pas parler du voyage ne sachant pas comment débuter la conversation avec l'informaticien qui avait toujours cet air fermé sur le visage. Winn sentait bien les petits coups d'œil de son amie sur lui mais ne fit rien pour l'aider. Il avait mal, terriblement mal. Mais il ne voulait pas craquer, il ne pouvait pas…

Il allait annoncer le pire à son ami David et il devait être fort pour l'épauler. Et la présence d'Alex ne l'aidait pas dans sa tentative de mettre ses sentiments dans des petites boîtes, la tristesse avait pris toute la place. Et maintenant la colère se baladait dans sa tête et son cœur, il en voulait à la Danvers d'avoir attiré l'attention de Brown. Pourtant il savait mieux que personne qu'elle n'avait rien demandé et qu'elle était même la première à en souffrir.

Et puis, il était énervé contre lui-même de ne pas avoir poussé son enquête au sujet de Brown et de Woose. Aussi étonnant que cela paraisse, les premiers retours de soldats qu'il avait eu avant de retrouver Alex semblaient indiquer que Daniel avait aussi eu un rôle à jouer dans cette drôle de journée. Son instinct lui criait depuis des semaines qu'ils étaient responsables de quelque chose et voilà que ses craintes étaient devenues réalité détruisant la sienne.

Profitant de la circulation plutôt calme de l'après-midi avant le chaos de 17h, les deux agents du DEO arrivèrent assez rapidement dans le quartier pavillonnaire où vivaient les Vasquez. L'aînée des Danvers reconnut assez facilement la maison de sa collègue et amie même si elle n'était pas venue si souvent que cela.

Winn se gara sur le trottoir d'en face et tourna son regard vers la maison avant de soupirer. Puis il osa croiser les yeux d'Alex qui n'avait toujours rien dit sans savoir si c'est ce qu'attendait son ami d'elle. Il récupéra les clés du contact tout en déclarant :

\- Laisse-moi lui dire, seuls, s'il te plaît…

\- Winn… soupira l'aînée des Danvers.

\- Alex, je te le demande comme un ami. Je connais David, c'est un ami. C'est à moi de lui dire… Et puis les filles ont une nouvelle chambre depuis deux semaines, je suis certain qu'elles seront ravies de te la montrer.

\- D'accord, abandonna Alexandra. Mais 5 minutes, pas plus. Tu n'as pas à vivre ça seul et prendre tous les torts…

L'informaticien ne répondit pas mais sortit du véhicule. La Danvers se passa une main sur le visage de dépit. Jamais elle n'avait vu son ami ainsi. A vrai dire, jamais elle ne l'avait vu souffrir. Il était toujours celui qui restait fort et gardait un sourire qui semblait dire que la vie continuait. Aujourd'hui, c'était à elle de prendre cette place et pour la première fois depuis la naissance de leur amitié, elle n'avait pas le mode d'emploi pour cela.

Winn frappait déjà à la porte alors Alex courut pour traverser la rue. Elle venait de se placer aux côtés de l'homme quand la maison s'ouvrit sur David. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur les deux invités alors que ses deux filles de 5 et 7 ans se précipitaient dans ses jambes pour voir qui était là. Winn les accueillit avec un grand sourire même si ses amis virent qu'il n'atteignait pas ses yeux comme à son habitude. Il couvrit les deux enfants avec des bisous sonores avant de murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de la plus âgée.

\- Bonjour à tous les deux.

La voix de David avait osé prononcer les premiers mots. D'un seul coup, Alex se sentit comme une étrangère et eut envie de faire marche arrière. C'était sans compter Lily, l'aînée des deux filles qui lui attrapa la main et la tira en débitant à toute vitesse :

\- On a de nouvelles chambres, il faut que je te montre le château d'Eva et le cheval sur mon mur !

Les deux hommes regardèrent la scène se dérouler devant les yeux avec un petit sourire en coin avant que David fasse signe à Winn de le suivre dans la cuisine. Alors que l'informaticien s'asseyait à la table en cherchant ses mots, le mari de Vasquez lança la machine à café puis commença à ranger le lave-vaisselle.

\- Est-ce que tu peux t'asseoir, s'il te plaît ? demanda l'agent du DEO.

\- Non Winn. Laisse-moi encore un peu de temps, répondit le père de famille les mains sur le rebord de son évier et le regard fixé sur un point invisible à l'extérieur. Je ne suis pas idiot. Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là. En réalité, il n'y a qu'une seule raison pour laquelle toi et Alexandra pouvez être là tous les deux en pleine journée.

\- …

\- Tu sais, je l'ai senti cet après-midi. Mon corps me l'a dit alors que j'attendais les filles à la sortie de l'école qu'il se passait quelque chose mais je ne pouvais pas craquer. Et je ne peux pas me le permettre non plus maintenant. Mon frère va venir à la sortie de son boulot, je le ferais à ce moment-là…

\- David… débuta Alex qui venait d'arriver.

Mais la sonnerie de sa montre la coupa dans son élan, en voyant le nom de Samantha s'afficher, elle fit un signe d'excuse avant de s'écarter quelques secondes. Quand elle revint, son regard teintait d'une nouvelle lueur, presque heureuse et cela se confirma quand elle annonça à Winn.

\- Elle se réveille. Elle va… l'aînée des Danvers s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle allait dire.

L'agent Schott vit la réflexion se propager dans l'esprit de son amie et eu un sourire à l'information donnée du réveil de Kara mais celui-ci ne tint pas longtemps. Encore une fois, il fut surpris par la réaction de David qui avec la gentillesse qui le définissait tant leur dit :

\- Rentrez, je ne sais pas de qui vous parlez mais elle semble avoir besoin de vous…

\- On ne va pas te laisser tout seul, pas dans une situation comme ça ! le coupa Winn.

\- Mon frère arrive, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Mais avant, j'ai quelque chose pour vous.

Quittant la pièce, il revint avec deux enveloppes qu'il remit aux collègues de sa femme. L'informaticien eut un petit rire et partagea un regard avec le mari en sortant de sa propre poche une enveloppe et l'alliance de Susan. Sans un mot les deux hommes partagèrent un moment intense et ils ne virent pas Alex sortir pour leur laisser leur intimité. Elle était surprise par la réaction de David mais en même temps, c'était tellement lui-même qu'elle ne savait pas à quoi d'autre elle s'attendait.

* * *

Au DEO, Kara s'éveillait peu à peu. Les sensations lui revenaient peu à peu et elle réussit après quelques minutes à ouvrir les yeux. Elle ne fut pas surprise de tomber sur le logo du DEO et marmonna quelque chose sur le fait qu'Alex allait sûrement lui demander sa carte de fidélité. Les quelques mots firent naître un rire sur sa droite et elle tourna la tête tombant sur Lena qui vérifiait ces constances.

\- Alors la Belle aux bois dormant, comment tu te sens ? demanda la Luthor.

\- J'ai la sensation d'avoir dormi deux mois et d'avoir besoin de redormir encore le double mais ça va.

\- Tu as ronflé moins de 24 heures. Mais préviens s'il te plaît avant de te rendormir qu'on ne s'inquiète pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda la Kryptonienne.

\- De quoi te souviens-tu ?

\- D'un grand feu et d'une grande fatigue.

\- Tu t'es évanouie. Gaby et sa coéquipière t'ont récupérée et t'ont amenée ici. On a découvert que tu as été empoisonnée à la kryptonite. Quelqu'un a réussi à trafiquer ton installation d'eau et cet empoisonnement te fatigue depuis un moment. Mais Alex et Winn te raconteront mieux que moi.

\- Où est ma sœur d'ailleurs ?

\- Elle arrive, répondit Sam qui rentrait dans l'infirmerie à l'instant. Et elle a hâte de te prendre dans ses bras.

* * *

**RAR :**

**Joegana :**** Merci pour ta review ! C'est vrai que Vasquez est souvent présente dans les fictions, ça donne une profondeur d'avoir des personnages secondaires (voire tertiaire). Je suis navré de t'avoir bouleversé et peut-être que Winn en veut un peu à Alex mais c'est une part du deuil.**

**HeroWitch**** :**** Désolé. Oui c'est horrible, mais j'ai eu des idées que vous auriez certainement encore moins approuvé...**


	72. Chapitre 71 : Tempête tristesse

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous,**

**Je suis désolé pour jeudi dernier mais j'ai eu une longue journée et je n'avais pas de chapitres de prêts. J'ai préféré ne rien publier que de vous livrer quelque chose que je n'aurais pas apprécié.**

**J'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop et que vous aimerez celui-ci même s'il est triste.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 71 : Tempête tristesse

Un violent coup de tonnerre réveilla Lena. Surprise, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour respirer de nouveau calmement. Les événements de la veille associés aux craintes qu'elle avait de voir sa meilleure amie en une des magazines le lendemain la stressaient. Soucieuse de se rendormir pour être en forme quand son réveil sonnerait, elle se tourna vers Winn. Enfin c'était son intention mais l'absence de chaleur de l'autre côté du lit lui fit rouvrir les yeux en grands.

Elle ne s'était pas trompée, la place à ses côtés était vide. Les draps n'ayant pas été bougés. Elle avait abandonné l'homme qu'elle aimait devant la télé au moment de se coucher mais il lui avait promis de venir la rejoindre rapidement. Elle se retourna une nouvelle fois pour attraper son téléphone et regarder l'heure. En plus de confirmer la pluie qui s'acharnait contre sa fenêtre, l'objet lui appris qu'elle avait dormi quatre heures et qu'on était au milieu de la nuit.

La Luthor soupira, elle connaissait la douleur qu'avait vécue son amoureux en perdant son amie l'agent Vasquez aujourd'hui mais elle aurait aimé qu'elle lui parle plutôt que de s'enfermer dans son silence. Attrapant un vieux sweat de l'université qui traînait par-là, elle sortit de la chambre en direction de la pièce à vivre pour essayer de trouver Winn.

Quand elle ouvrir la porte du salon, il était plongé dans le noir et un éclair zébrant le ciel de la ville lui apprit qu'il était vide. Soucieuse, elle fit demi-tour pour regarder dans la salle-de-bain mais comme il lui semblait, là aussi il n'y avait personne.

Le cœur lourd, elle revint sur ses pas. Winn n'était pas une personne à fuir sans rien dire. Il lui était arrivé quelques fois de partir au milieu de la nuit pour une urgence avec le DEO ou le Gardien. Alors, elle partit à la recherche du mot qu'il lui laissait toujours dans ses occasions. Le bruit des gouttes d'eau qui s'écrasaient sur le balcon avec puissances créait une atmosphère lourde qui serrait peu à peu le cœur de la femme de sciences alors qu'elle ne trouvait rien. Ni sur la table, ni sur le piano, ni même griffonné à la va-vite sur le meuble de l'entrée, il n'y avait rien qui donnait un signe de la présence de l'homme dans cet appartement. Seule sa veste traînait sur le porte-manteau…

Lena tiqua. Avec la pluie qu'il y avait à l'extérieur, il valait mieux que celui qu'elle aime ne soit pas dehors. Un nouveau coup de tonnerre la sortit de sa réflexion alors qu'une idée latente s'imprégnait en elle. Faisant demi-tour, elle agrandit ses pas à la recherche de sa tablette qui chargeait à côté de la télévision. En quelques gestes, elle ouvrit l'application qui permettait de recevoir les informations des montres qu'ils avaient offertes à leur famille de cœur.

Alors qu'elle entrait son code, elle priait pour que Winn n'ait pas éteint l'option permettant de le localiser. En effet, même si la géolocalisation leur semblait essentielle quand ils avaient conçu ce bijou de technologie, ils avaient aussi eu peur que leurs amis ne les trouvent envahissant. Alors, ils avaient pensé à installer un moyen d'être hors réseau tout en gardant une backdoor au cas où.

Ce soir, la Luthor espérait que l'informaticien n'ait pas eu envie de disparaître parce qu'elle savait que l'absence de coordonnées serait pour elle le signe ultime qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue pour aider celui qui avait pris tant de place dans sa vie depuis presqu'un an. Heureusement, après quelques manipulations supplémentaires, elle vit le point s'allumer au milieu du parc du 4 juillet face au DEO.

Mais que faisait-il là sous la pluie battante ? Sans plus réfléchir, elle bascula l'information sur son téléphone, mit ses chaussures, attrapa les clés de sa voiture et un parapluie avant de claquer la porte derrière elle. Lors de la descente de l'ascenseur de son immeuble, elle chercha la radio française qu'elle écoutait parfois lors de ses nuits de travail ou ses insomnies. Elle appréciait tant ce pays depuis le passage des Arias dans celui-ci et prenait plaisir à en suivre les informations ou en découvrir les artistes du moment.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, elle roulait sur les routes vides de National City. Elle roulait avec prudence malgré son impatience. Elle voulait arriver entier au rendez-vous qu'elle s'était donnée. Les voix de la radio lui firent attraper un nouveau mouchoir. En effet, deux voix commencèrent à s'unir pour raconter une histoire. La femme chantait avec tant d'émotions et de justesse ses fêlures. Winn lui avait tant offert et tant porté, dans cette relation, elle semblait ne pas avoir fière allure. Mais elle l'aimait, elle le savait avec certitudes depuis un petit moment sans oser lui avouer franchement ou lui montrer clairement.

« _Merci Camille Lellouche et Grand Corps Malade pour cette magnifique chanson._ »

Le nom des artistes s'imprégna dans un petit espace de son esprit alors qu'elle se garait à proximité de localisation de Winn qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Le parc qui avait été reconstruit depuis le combat d'Alex contre Reign avait retrouvé ses arbres et ses bancs appréciés par les agents du DEO qui venaient chercher leur café dans un des stands qui l'habitait en journée. Le seul réel changement avait été la création d'une immense aire de jeux au centre à la place d'une vieille fontaine qui n'avait pas vraiment de charmes. Et au milieu de celui-ci se tenait Winn face à la stèle qui rendait hommage aux morts de cette triste journée.

Accélérant encore le pas, Lena vint se placer à ses côtés de manière à que son parapluie le protège également. En effet, le jeune homme était parti dans son vieux sweat sans penser à plus se couvrir. En silence, elle tourna la tête pour observer le visage de l'agent du DEO. Elle ne savait pas dire depuis combien de temps il était là et ne savait dissocier les larmes de l'eau tombant du ciel sur ses joues que la lumière de la ville et de la foudre laissaient entrevoir. Délicatement, elle prit la main de son homme et la serra légèrement pour lui montrer sa présence. Elle n'eût pas de réactions.

Puis alors qu'elle s'inquiétait de l'absence de mouvements en dehors des lèvres tremblantes de Winn, elle le vit tendre son bras libre jusqu'à la pierre. La pulpe de ses doigts entra en contact avec le marbre froid et il se sentit traversé par la morsure du toucher glacial. Ce n'avait pas de sens au vu de la température de son corps trempé par la pluie mais il avait tout de même l'impression d'avoir été jeté dans un lac gelé.

Avec précaution, il traça les lettres du nom sur lequel ses doigts s'étaient posés. Et aussi soudain qu'avait été son geste pour Lena, il commença à parler alors qu'il décollait ses doigts tendus en tremblant :

\- Son nom devrait être inscrit ici… Pas caché dans un couloir du DEO. Ce jour-là, elle a fait partie de ceux qui ont permis de ne pas graver plus de noms sur cette saleté de pierre… Elle a été une des premières dehors, elle a donné les premiers secours avant de se mettre au service d'Alex. Je t'ai dit qu'elle nous a laissé une lettre ?

Lena n'osa répondre mais fit un geste de la tête que Winn perçu dans sa vision périphérique son regard n'ayant pas lâché les lettres sur le marbre. Ainsi il continua :

\- Elle l'a écrite ce soir-là… Alors qu'Alex était encore au bloc. Elle avait fait une garde de 24 heures et pourtant, elle est restée jusqu'au réveil d'Alex assurant la relève. Elle explique qu'elle n'a pas trouvé le sommeil mais que l'inspiration est venue pour dire aux gens qu'elle aime à quel point ils comptent pour eux. Elle dit aussi qu'elle souhaite avoir le courage de nous le dire avant de partir. Elle a écrit… que j'é… j'étais un peu son petit frère….

Winn explosa en sanglots en avouant cela. Et Lena ne put que le prendre dans ses bras pour tenter de le consoler. Ils restèrent liés un moment partiellement protégés de la pluie battante. Le tonnerre les éclairant par instants. Deux corps unis aux milieux des éléments, deux corps avec leurs blessures et leurs faiblesses. Mais deux personnes qui s'aimaient et cet amour calma peu à peu les pleurs de l'homme.

\- Viens, on va s'abriter, tu es frigorifié, proposa la Luthor quand elle sentit Winn s'apaiser un peu.

Il ne répondit pas mais se détourna de la stèle alors qu'elle reprenait une de ses mains. Ils s'installèrent dans la voiture de la femme qui attrapa les deux serviettes qu'elle avait pensé à prendre en partant. Ils prirent le temps de se sécher sommairement et alors que Winn arrêtait de bouger, Lena se tourna vers lui et attrapa son visage entre ses mains pour qu'il la regarde dans les yeux. Elle déposa ses lèvres sur son front avant de lui dire tendrement :

\- En venant te chercher, j'ai découvert une chanson sublime que je te ferais sûrement découvrir un jour. Je n'ai pas tout retenu des paroles, mais elle dit simplement « Je t'aime ». Alors, oui, je sais que je ne te le dit pas souvent et j'espère que je te le prouve assez chaque jour mais je t'aime Winnslow Schott. J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider, te faire oublier ta peine mais je ne sais pas comment faire. Grand Corps Malade, un des deux artistes de la chanson, a dit un jour « J'ai pas les phrases miracles qui pourraient soulager ta peine,/ Aucune formule magique parmi ces mots qui saignent,/ Je n'ai trouvé que ma présence pour t'aider à souffrir (…) »

" Alors me voilà… Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour t'accompagner dans cette douleur mais je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes de moi. Et si tu ne veux pas me parler, pas de soucis, je resterais silencieuse à tes côtés. Mais ne pars pas en pensant que tu me soulages, c'est le contraire. Accepte simplement mon aide…

A la fin de son discours, un frêle sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'agent. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres s'unissent dans un tendre baiser.

\- Merci, déclara Winn lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. Susan m'a demandé deux choses dans sa lettre… Jouer du piano pour son enterrement et continuer à manger, boire, rire pour elle et ceux qui ne le peuvent plus.

\- C'est une belle pensée…

\- C'est dur Lee.

\- Je sais mais on va y arriver, ensemble.

* * *

**RAR :**

**J**** :**** Alex est choquée par la mort de Vasquez, je pense qu'elle connaissait les relations de Winn et Vasquez même si j'en ai jamais fait allusion. Elle connaît la famille même si c'est clairement moins bien que Winn.**

**Effectivement, elle n'a pas tout à fait sa place et elle le sait mais elle n'imaginait pas faire autre chose. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire d'autre.**

**Je crois que de voir Vasquez dans tant de fictions même en second voire troisième plan nous attache à ce personnage. Je l'avais d'ailleurs utilisé dans la première saison. C'est un nom associé au DEO que beaucoup de monde a retenu. Alors oui, on est triste de son départ et l'histoire que je lui crée ne fait certainement rien pour aider.**

**HeroWitch**** :**** Merci à toi pour ta présence sans faille. Et oui, on oublie que Winn peut souffrir car il a cette capacité à s'effacer pour ses amis. Mais là, il ne peut pas cacher tout ce qu'il ressent.**


	73. Chapitre 72 : Trouver des réponses

**Bonjour à toutes et tous !**

**Petit chapitre, presque à l'heure pour être posté le bon jour mais qui nous rapproche doucement mais sûrement de la fin et donc des réponses.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 72 : Trouver des réponses

La sonnerie d'un téléphone réveilla Alex qui émergea avec difficultés. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur Kara qui s'éveillait dans son lit. L'aînée était restée dormir aux côtés de sa sœur au DEO. La Kryptonienne tendit le bras vers l'objet qui continuait de vibrer et déclara à l'agente en décrochant :

\- C'est James.

Profitant de la discussion entre la blonde et son patron chez CatCo, Alexandra s'étira avant de se changer.

\- Il me demande d'interviewer Supergirl pour parler de l'attaque d'hier et de la Kryptonienne qui a été aperçu. Est-ce que tu sais ce que Sam veut faire ?

\- Comment ça ? Il me semblait que son apparition d'hier entérinait la possibilité de rester hors radars pour elle.

\- J'ai un peu réfléchi cette nuit, répondit Kara en mettant le haut-parleur de son téléphone. Mon coup de moins bien de mardi soir a certainement fait parler de lui.

\- Je te le confirme même si ça n'a pas fait les gros titres, approuva James.

\- Alors je pourrais utiliser cette fatigue passagère pour dire que j'ai appelé une amie en renfort. Elle m'a dit que Winn lui a donné ma cape, je peux facilement dire que je l'ai donnée comme signe d'appartenance au bon côté de la force, s'enflamma la cadette des Danvers qui était à fond dans son explication.

\- Et comment tu expliques qu'elle ne reviendra pas ? demanda Alex qui n'arrivait pas à croire que cela soit si simple.

\- C'est une amie qui a atterrit il y a peu de temps sur Terre après un long périple qui l'a sauvée de l'explosion de Krypton. Elle ne veut pas s'engager dans une vie de superhéroïne, elle a accepté de m'aider parce que Superman n'était pas dispo.

\- Tu as réponse à tout, on dirait, souligna le photographe à travers le téléphone. La seule chose qu'il me vient à l'esprit c'est qu'il serait peut-être mieux que tu ne fasses pas ta propre interview pour annoncer tant de choses.

\- Pourquoi pas, tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier ? demanda la blonde.

\- … Eddy ? proposa James avec une légère crainte dans la voix.

\- Je refuse ! Je ne veux plus le voir ! s'énerva Kara. Il croit déjà que Sam est Reign, il va vouloir l'identité de Jia et la mienne aussi.

\- Raison de plus, déclara Alex qui sortit de son silence. Si tu arrives à le convaincre, il ne cherchera pas et arrêtera peut-être ses recherches actuelles.

L'aînée des Danvers vit ses paroles s'immiscer dans l'esprit de sa sœur et les engrenages s'activer. Elle salua James qui comprit rapidement que la discussion était close pour le moment et sortit appeler Samantha de son bureau.

* * *

Une heure et demie plus tard, Supergirl atterrissait sur le balcon du bureau de Jimmy Olsen. Elle sourit en se remémorant ses premiers passages sur celui-ci à l'époque où Cat Grant était la patronne des lieux. Ce fût d'ailleurs l'ex-reine des médias qui passa les portes vitrées un verre d'alcool à la main malgré l'heure matinale.

\- Je vois que vous n'avez pas changé vos habitudes, déclara-t-elle.

\- Vous non plus, je croyais que vous n'aviez plus rien à voir avec CatCo, répondit la Kryptonienne dans un sourire.

\- Quelle mère abandonnerait son enfant ? Et puis Monsieur Olsen m'a demandé mon avis sur votre proposition.

\- Je vous croyais repartit à Washington, répliqua la blonde curieuse.

\- J'avais réunion avec la présidente mais comme je l'ai dit à votre sœur, je n'ai pas le droit de retourner à la Maison-Blanche tant que cette histoire n'a pas trouvée de Happy End. Vous allez devoir me supporter un peu plus Keira, répondit la communicante en appuyant d'un clin d'œil ses propos.

Les deux femmes discutèrent quelques minutes sur l'idée de la Kryptonienne avant que James ne les rejoigne.

\- Alors mesdames, vous avez un plan d'attaque pour cette interview ? demanda-t-il.

\- En réalité, Miss Supergirl est arrivée avec une idée si géniale qu'elle doit me l'avoir piquée, répondit Cat.

\- C'est seulement que vous m'avez bien enseignée, répondit Kara gênée en mettant sa main au niveau de ses lunettes avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne les avait plus.

\- Ne soyez pas si dure avec vous-même Kara. Vous venez d'apporter la réponse à la question insoluble que nous avions avec votre sœur depuis mardi. Et elle me semble plus réalisable que tout ce que nous avions imaginé.

\- James m'a aidée, se défendit la Kryptonienne. C'est son idée que ça soit Eddy qui m'interview.

\- J'ai compris, vous ne voulez pas des honneurs mais vous restez celle qui a pensé à tout cela. Quoi qui l'en soit, je sais que vous allez être parfaite, vous êtes la femme d'acier.

Sur ces mots, elle les quitta sans rien ajouter comme à son habitude. Jimmy et Kara se regardèrent et partagèrent des mots silencieux surpris par les compliments de la reine des médias. Puis le photographe se tourna vers son amie.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Pas trop stressée ?

\- Ça va… Comment je suis ?

\- Parfaite. Je vais aller le chercher pour que ça se termine vite.

\- Merci.

* * *

A l'autre bout de la ville, Alex maudissait le conducteur devant elle qui ne démarrait pas assez vite à son goût alors que le feu était vert au moins depuis une seconde. Elle roulait de nouveau en direction de Fort Knopp et son hôpital. J'onn avait dû user de beaucoup de diplomatie et avait été à deux doigts d'appeler la présidente pour qu'elle ait le droit à un entretien avec Matthew. L'armée avait une fois de plus fermé les portes devant ses propres désastres pour régler cela en interne et, cette fois, Alexandra n'était plus la bienvenue.

Ce jour-là, ce fût le commandant en personne qui l'accueillit sur le parking. Il avait dû être sévèrement réprimandé par ses supérieurs puisqu'il ne prononça pas un seul mot supplémentaire que les consignes que lui avait déjà donné le Martien à son départ du DEO. Pas plus de 10 min, en présence d'un agent du NCIS et du représentant du soldat et surtout, elle ne devait pas le toucher. Trois personnes attendaient devant sans parler. Elle identifia rapidement les deux soldats en faction pour surveiller mais ne sût pas qui de l'agent de la Navy ou du représentant était déjà présent.

\- Agent Spécial Vadid, salua le commandant en serrant la main d'une femme à la peau tannée.

\- Commandant. Officier Danvers, répondit-elle en serrant la main de l'autre femme.

\- Enchantée, dit poliment Alex.

\- Où est le représentant du soldat Brown ? demanda le haut gradé.

\- Il a refusé ce droit, répondit l'agente. Il dit qu'il répondra à toutes les questions de l'Officier Danvers et que tout pourra être utilisé contre lui.

\- Si tout est en ordre, répliqua le commandant étonné. Je vais vous abandonner Mesdames.

Et alors qu'il faisait demi-tour, Alex l'interrompit :

\- Monsieur, serait-il possible après mon entretien avec Monsieur Brown que je m'entretienne avec le SEAL qui est intervenu hier ?

\- 5 min, répondit-il après un temps de réflexion.

\- Merci Monsieur.

Sans plus attendre, le gradé s'en alla. Les deux femmes se regardèrent quelques secondes et Alex put observer celle qui l'accompagnerait pour les prochaines minutes. Élancée avec une forme physique que l'aînée des Danvers ne put s'empêcher de jalouser, l'agente du NCIS avait un regard vert perçant et son visage transmettait l'idée d'une droiture irréprochable. De longs cheveux marron attachés en queue de cheval finissaient son portrait donnant une rigueur supplémentaire au personnage.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes prête ? demanda-t-elle à Alex d'une voix monocorde.

\- Je vous suis.

* * *

**RAR :**

**HeroWitch**** :**** Ils sont mignons et je me suis rendu compte que ça faisait une éternité que je ne leur avait pas donné leur moment à eux. Content de voir que cela te plaît toujours.**


	74. Chapitre 73 : Tourner la page

**Bonjour à tous et toutes,**

**Je m'excuse pour ce grand trou dans la publication. Globalement, l'été est passé par là coupant la motivation et l'inspiration de l'écriture de la fin de cette saison. J'ai fait le choix également d'attendre d'avoir écrit toute la fin pour republier afin de ne pas vous laisser dans le suspens et me pousser à écrire. Ainsi je peux vous annoncer qu'il reste trois chapitres en comptant celui-ci. Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais les publier (3 chapitres en 3 jours ou publication lundi et jeudi la semaine prochaine), donc n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis en commentaire.**

**Je tiens aussi à remercier Sim6 qui a mis un commentaire sur le précédent chapitre dernièrement me boostant à vous offrir cette fin. Voilà j'ai assez parlé.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 73 : Tourner la page

L'impatience bouillait dans les veines d'Alex alors que l'agente du NCIS entrait dans la chambre d'hôpital. La Danvers croisa le regard de celle-ci en passant devant elle et eût la sensation d'être décryptée d par l'autre femme et qu'elle la rappelait à l'ordre. Elle n'avait pas le droit de se laisser emporter par ses émotions. Tournant la tête, elle vit enfin Matthew. Alexandra aurait dit qu'il semblait seulement un peu fatigué si elle ne savait pas qu'il avait été traversé par une barre de fer la veille.

Le voir si peu marqué par les événements de la journée d'hier fit naître une nouvelle vague de rancœur dans les tripes de l'aînée des Danvers. J'onn l'avait prévenu qu'il s'en sortirait sans stigmates et cela la dégoûtait. Vasquez n'avait même pas eu la chance de se battre.

Pour s'apaiser, elle se cala contre la fenêtre et jeta un œil vers l'horizon. Elle eût la surprise de voir la silhouette de Kara s'y dessiner. Au moins, son interview s'était bien passée. La Kryptonienne lui avait dit qu'elle passerait donner un petit coup de main pour réparer les dégâts de la veille et faire un peu de figuration pour qu'on oublie Sam.

\- Soldat Brown, pouvez-vous redire, pour l'enregistrement, ce que vous m'avez dit tout à l'heure, s'il vous plaît ?

La voix de l'agente avait sorti Alex de ses pensées et elle reprit son rôle de directrice adjointe du DEO pour observer en détail la réponse de son vis-à-vis.

\- Moi, Matthew Brown, quartier maître de l'USS Eisenhower accepte de répondre aux questions l'agente Danvers du FBI en présence d'un agent du NCIS. J'ai conscience que cet entretien pourra être utilisé à charge et réfute mon droit d'être accompagné pour celui-ci par un avocat ou un représentant.

Il avait débité son texte d'une voix monocorde comme si cela ne l'inquiétait pas. Il semblait si détaché par les événements. Devant si peu d'intérêts et de mépris, Alex ne pût empêcher un mot de franchir ses lèvres :

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Que voulez-vous savoir ? Il va falloir être plus précise Alexandra… répondit-il avec un léger rictus narquois.

Lâchant les vannes de ses questions, l'aînée des Danvers laissa une avalanche d'interrogations sortir de sa bouche.

\- Pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que vous ai fait ? Est-ce vous qui avez kidnappé Ruby Arias ? En fait, j'en suis sûre mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ? Quel rôle y a joué Mark dans cette histoire ? Pourquoi vandaliser l'appartement de M. James Olsen ? Quel intérêt d'arrêter Daniel « Fingers » ? Et surtout… Où. est. la. photo ?

Plus les questions sortaient et plus Alex s'était approchée du lit le regard s'assombrissant jusqu'à finir à dix centimètre de Matt pour asséner les derniers mots. Le regard de l'homme n'avait pas bronché. Comme s'il savait que tout cela allait arriver. Est-ce que tout cela était vraiment fini ? Peut-être était-il seulement résigné.

Une fausse toux détacha leurs regards et la Danvers se recula du lit pour reprendre sa place. Elle ne lâcha pas le soldat des yeux mais elle fit un léger signe de main discret pour s'excuser vers l'agente Vadid. Celle-ci reprit d'ailleurs la parole pour demander :

\- Admettez-vous tous les actes qui vous sont reprochés ?

\- Oui. J'ai effectivement participé à l'enlèvement de la fille de Samantha Arias avec Mark Johnson. Ainsi qu'au vol d'une clé USB contenant des photos personnelles de M. Olsen.

\- Dans quel but ? reprit l'agente du NCIS.

\- Je voulais qu'elle souffre autant que moi…

\- Mais je ne vous ai jamais croisé ! s'exclama Alex qui ne comprenait toujours pas mais se retenait de se jeter sur lui.

\- Peut-être mais vous avez tout de même détruit ma vie. Le jour où vous avez battu mon record sur le parcours du combattant des Navy SEAL, vous m'avez mis à la rue et destitué de mon nom, cracha Matthew avec dégoût.

« J'avais tout fait pour que mon père soit fier de moi, reprit-il avec hargne. Reprit le nom de ma mère pour que son grade de général ne soit pas un passe-droit pour moi dans ma progression dans la marine. Toujours travaillé pour être le meilleur, tout fait pour être reconnu par mes hommes pour lui prouver que l'exemple était la solution pour être suivi sur le champ de bataille. J'ai failli mourir des dizaines de fois pour qu'il puisse dire qu'il était fier et heureux que je sois ton fils.

« Au lieu de ça, j'ai eu le droit à un coup de fil pour me dire que si je pouvais être battue par une femme, alors que je ne revienne pas à la maison. Ce jour-là, je vous ai béni Agente Danvers. Vous me libériez d'un père qui me bouffait sans que je m'en rende compte. Mais quand trois mois plus tard, alité après avoir failli décéder sur une mine anti-personnelle en Afghanistan, personne n'est venue à mon chevet. Pas de frères, pas de sœurs, pas de mère, pas même un ami en dehors de mes hommes, j'ai compris que vous m'aviez tout volé !

La colère était tellement violente dans les veines du soldat qu'il faillit arracher les câbles reliés à son corps. Son regard lançait de tels éclairs que l'aînée des Danvers fit deux pas en arrière comme frappée par un uppercut.

\- Le temps aurait pu atténuer ma volonté de te faire du mal. Mais les événements de l'an dernier ont remué un tas de souvenirs en moi et pas seulement cette histoire de parcours du combattant, avoua l'homme qui semblait ne pas se calmer.

\- Expliquez-nous, demanda l'agente Vadid.

\- En plus de mon abandon par ma famille, vous auriez pu m'aider à comprendre les mystères entourant le carnage qui a décimé mon équipe et la disparition de la femme que j'aimais.

\- Je ne vous comprends pas, avoua Alexandra.

\- J'ai eu confirmation, il y a une semaine d'un membre de votre équipe de choc au FBI que la disparition mystérieuse de notre agent de liaison de l'armée afghane après l'attaque que j'ai subie avec mes hommes il y a deux ans correspondait à l'action de certains aliens. Il suppose des Martiens Blancs. Quand j'ai retourné ciel et terre pour comprendre l'inexplicable vous auriez pu répondre aux nombreux mails que j'ai envoyés aux SEALs présents et passés. Mais non, vous vous êtes tu, balança Brown sa voix se brisant peu à peu avant d'exploser en pleurs.

Choquée par les maux exposés par l'ancien SEAL, Alex fût emporté dans un brouillard d'informations qu'elle remettait en place comme des pièces de puzzle. Elle entendait les questions posées par l'agente du NCIS sans les écouter ni les comprendre. La seule idée qui était claire pour elle c'est que par ses actions, ou l'absence de celles-ci, elle avait mis ceux qu'elle aimait en danger. Plus cette pensée s'immisçait dans son esprit, plus elle la sentait s'inscrire dans ses tripes comme marquée au fer rouge sur son corps. La nausée commençait à la prendre et sa respiration devenait erratique malgré ses tentatives de cacher tout cela.

La sueur fit son apparition sur son visage à grosse gouttes et ses tempes se mirent à battre bien trop fort comme frappées par des marteaux au rythme incessant. Elle ne voyait presque plus rien, sa vision s'assombrissant, ses jambes la lâchaient et ce n'est qu'avec une once de conscience qu'elle traversa la chambre faisant fit de la conversation pour s'élancer dans le couloir de l'hôpital. Une infirmière voulu l'aider mais Alexandra la repoussa avec violence suivant les indications vers la sortie. Son téléphone vibra ainsi que sa montre mais en voyant le nom de Gaby, elle raccrocha avant la seconde secousse. Enfin, elle était dehors, elle inspira un grand bol d'air. Enfin elle tenta, elle avait la sensation de respirer à travers une paille. Dans un dernier élan de lucidité, elle appuya sur « envoyer » avant d'exploser le mobile qui sonnait à nouveau par terre.

\- Expire. Inspire. Encore. Avec moi.

Les ordres traversèrent peu à peu le coton qui avait remplacé son esprit. Son oreille était posée sur une poitrine qui respirait sur le même rythme que les indications. Puisant dans ses forces pour obéir, elle calqua peu à peu son cœur sur celui qu'elle entendait. Les sensations lui revinrent. Le froid d'abord puis la veste qu'on dépose sur elle. D'autres voix plus lointaines. La pression d'une main qui prend son pouls. L'aura apaisante de la femme qui la soutient. Puis le souvenir de sa dernière action.

\- Kelly ?

\- Oui, je suis là.

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa Alex avant de fondre en larmes. J'ai failli.

\- Chuuut, on en parlera une prochaine fois…

Alors qu'elle passait une main rassurante et lui massait le dos, la psychologue continua à lui donner un rythme sur lequel se calquer. Une autre voix lui parvint de plus loin. L'aînée des Danvers savait qu'elle la connaissait sans la resituer. Jusqu'à ce que le timbre si particulier de Supergirl s'exclame :

\- Laissez la passer. J'en suis garante.

La foule qui était réunie mais gardée à distance par la fille d'acier s'ouvrit pour laisser un boulet de canon. Celui-ci dégagea l'agente Vadid qui s'avérait être la personne qui surveillait son pouls et ce fût à cet instant que l'agente du DEO reconnut Dawson. Mais contrairement à ce qu'imaginait l'aînée des Danvers, c'est-à-dire un remontage de bretelle dans les règles, la latine posa ses lèvres sur son front et murmura à son oreille :

\- Je suis là…

Trois mots et une lumière s'alluma au bout du tunnel.


	75. Chapitre 74 : La fin ?

**Bonjour à tous et toutes,**

**Désolé, je sais que vous attendiez ce chapitre hier mais je suis dans le boulot à fond et ça me fait un peu oublié les à-côtés... Promis je pense à vous jeudi. Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette saison. **

**Je tiens à vous dire que l'absence de commentaires aux derniers chapitres m'interrogent beaucoup sur la motivation que vous avez pour une potentielle saison 3. Avant de commencer à y réfléchir, j'aimerais savoir si ça vous intéresse ou non et si oui, sous quel style ? Je ne dis pas que je répondrais à toutes les demandes mais ça peut m'aider pour m'orienter.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 74 : La fin ?

\- Alors ça se finit comme ça ? demanda Kara, sa question faisant échos aux pensées de tous.

J'onn et Cat avaient invité tout le monde à une réunion quand ils n'avaient pas vu Alex revenir de son face à face avec Matthew. Le directeur du DEO avait bien eu un message de Gabriela Dawson lui indiquant que l'aînée des Danvers avait besoin de repos maintenant et Sam et Kara avaient confirmé qu'elle n'était pas joignable sans passer par Gaby. Le Martien balaya l'espace de réunion d'un regard, Winn était silencieux, trop silencieux, mais c'était son nouvel état depuis l'annonce de la mort de Vasquez. A côté de lui se tenait Lena qui avait passé l'après-midi avec Cat Grant à confirmer l'histoire farfelue du soldat. Puis venait Samantha, elle avait beau dire que tout allait mieux mais une inquiétude était toujours présente dans le fond de ses prunelles. Puis enfin, Jimmy, le journaliste avait écouté toute l'histoire racontée par la communicatrice de la Maison-Blanche sans l'interrompre.

\- C'est ce qu'il y a sur la bande enregistrée du NCIS, répondit Miss Grant.

\- Pouvons-nous affirmer que cette histoire est dernière nous ? demanda la Présidente des États-Unis qui participait en visio-conférence.

\- Je le crois quand il dit qu'il était le moteur de toutes ses attaques. D'accord, l'agression après Behind the Star vient d'un autre groupe mais celles liées à Madame Arias et l'Officier Danvers n'avaient que sa vengeance comme motivation, lui expliqua sa communicante.

\- Et la photo ? Comment être sûr qu'il n'y a pas d'autres copies ? interrogea à son tour le photographe.

\- Grâce à Madame la Présidente et aux Secret Service, je vais avoir accès à tous les ordinateurs qu'il a pu approcher de près ou de loin. Nous traquerons l'empreinte de celle-ci avec Winn, dit Lena. Mais d'après les dires de l'agent Vidad, on peut le croire quand il dit qu'il n'a pas d'autres copies.

\- Il reste tout de même celle qu'Eddy a reçu… soupira Kara.

\- Je m'en occupe. Ton interview l'a pas mal bousculé, je la récupérerais et je la détruirais, déclara James déterminé.

\- Je pense qu'il serait bien que toutes les copies disparaissent, souligna Cat en regardant Sam.

\- Je ne peux pas vous l'assurer mais la seule copie sera physique et protégée, répondit l'Arias en jetant un coup d'œil à sa meilleure amie qui confirma d'un hochement de la tête.

Le silence reprit sa place dans la salle de réunion. Chacun essayant de compléter les trous dans son tableau pour enfin pouvoir tourner la page. Ils prenaient consciences que les derniers mois d'épreuves n'étaient pas la cause d'une seule personne. Bien sûr Matthew avait été le plus virulent mais Alex et Kate auraient pu mourir sous les coups de Woose et sa bande. Quant à Kara…

\- Et pour l'empoisonnement de K… Supergirl ? demanda James qui n'avait pas eu plus d'informations à ce propos.

\- Un ancien employé de mon frère plus malin que la moyenne, marmonna Lena.

\- Il a parié sur le fait que Supergirl si elle avait une vie humaine passerait souvent chez les gens avec qui elle travaille, donc l'appartement d'Alex a été touché, ou ceux qui ont la chance de lui parler, James et Kara, compléta J'onn.

C- ela veut dire que l'agent Danvers n'a plus d'enquête urgente ouverte ? questionna la Présidente.

\- Effectivement, elle va pouvoir prendre du repos, répondit le Martien d'un air qui laissait place à aucune autre alternative.

\- J'en suis soulagée, répondit sa supérieure. J'aurais aimé m'excuser face à elle mais je suis certaine que vous ferrez passer le message. Je n'aurais jamais dû la forcer à user de son image ainsi. Tant que je serais dans ce bureau, la Maison-Blanche ne lui demandera plus rien.

A ces mots, Sam hocha vigoureusement la tête en se promettant qu'elle-même ne se mettrait pas dans une situation qui pousserait celle qu'elle aimait à se mettre dans une position désagréable comme face à une caméra.

\- Catherine, quand rentrez-vous ? J'espère vous revoir rapidement ici maintenant que cette histoire est terminée, reprit la première femme du pays.

\- Je rentrerais quand l'agente Vasquez sera enterrée avec les honneurs, répliqua l'ancienne patronne de CatCo. Essayez de ne pas faire exploser le pays d'ici là.

Sur ces mots, elle se leva et salua tout le monde avant de repartir déjà au téléphone. Dans son dos, le regard de Winn ne savait pas s'il devait la tuer pour parler de Susan comme si elle la connaissait ou s'il devait la remercier. L'informaticien avait conscience que la femme de pouvoir qu'était Cat Grant faisait preuve de soutien et compassion avec Alex, Kara et lui en restant pour cette cérémonie. Il n'entendit que vaguement J'onn remercier la Présidente et éteindre la communication. Le brouillard qui l'avait pris la veille se dissipait peu à peu sans que le soleil ne paraisse dans son cœur. La main de Lena vint se poser sur son épaule et il tourna enfin la tête vers elle.

\- Sam nous invite à manger avec Ruby et elle, chez elles ce soir. Je crois que les trois jours d'éloignement avec Alex que lui a imposé Gaby lui pèsent un peu.

\- Si tu veux…

\- Je ne te force pas la main Winn, j'essaye juste de t'aider à reprendre pied. On peut très bien décliner et se faire une soirée en tête à tête, si c'est ce que tu préfères.

\- Merci, répondit-il en déposant ses lèvres sur le front de la Luthor. Tu as raison, on a plutôt besoin de se réunir dans ces moment-là même si j'en ai pas eu l'habitude enfant. Kara et Alex me l'ont appris depuis qu'on se connaît.

\- Parfait, je dis à Sam qu'on récupère nos affaires et qu'on la suit alors.

L'agent Schott approuva de la tête en laissant naître un timide sourire sur ses lèvres. Après tout, ils avaient de bonnes nouvelles à fêter même si la principale concernée n'était pas là. En rangeant ses affaires dans son sac, il interrogea Lena qui avait mieux enregistré que lui les informations de la journée :

\- Sam sait où sont Alex et Gaby ?

\- Non. Elle fait confiance à Gabriela mais je sais que ça lui pèse même s'il paraît que c'est la demande d'Alex qui veut régler quelque chose.

\- Cat nous a assuré que c'était fini ?! s'étonna l'informaticien.

\- Je pense qu'Alex a besoin de régler quelque chose… en elle… avoua Lena et elle ajouta devant le regard interrogatif de Winn. Kara m'a dit qu'elle avait fait une crise de panique. Rien de grave puisque les médecins de l'armée l'ont autorisé à repartir mais sachant cela je comprends mieux sa réaction.

\- Et dans trois jours, il y a l'enterrement de Susan… souffla le jeune homme. Je crois que dans d'autres conditions j'aurais aimé prendre quelques jours pour moi.

\- On peut toujours aller à la maison du Lac, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire, souffla Lena en attrapant son bras. Je suis certaine que J'onn accepterait que tu prennes des congés.

\- Merci mais j'ai besoin de m'occuper l'esprit. Par contre…

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu m'accepterais à nouveau dans ton laboratoire personnel à L-Corp ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Je pense que je serais plus à l'aise si je pouvais me permettre de lâcher les vannes de temps en temps…

\- Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer. Je te l'ai dit et le répète, je suis là pour toi… dit-elle en l'embrassant alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient.

\- Merci. Et puis…

\- Oui ?

\- Paul fait de meilleurs burger que la cantine du DEO, rigola Winn.

La Luthor s'enfonça un peu plus contre le corps de l'homme qu'elle aimait appréciant le premier rire sincère qui sortait de sa gorge. Elle avait la sensation de retrouver peu à peu celui qui l'avait bouleversé par son altruisme et sa joie de vivre à toute épreuve. L'informaticien de son côté repensait aux mots que Vasquez lui avait confié : « _Tu dois manger, boire, rire pour moi et les absents qui ne peuvent plus le faire._». Ses pensées poursuivirent leurs routes jusqu'à s'agglomérer sur une idée, il n'avait pas reçu de message l'intimant à la distance, ni de Gaby, ni d'Alex. Il attrapa donc son téléphone pour mettre un SMS à l'ambulancière, foi de Winn, il ne laisserait pas tomber son amie.


	76. Chapitre 75 : Dernière danse

**Bonjour à tous et toutes !**

**Voici la fin de cette saison, j'étais à deux doigts de vous laisser sur l'attente du chapitre précédent mais La Chef a demandé une fin avec tout le monde alors je m'y suis plié avec plaisir.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 75 : Dernière danse

\- Où on va ? demanda Sam à Alex qui conduisait dans une multitude de petites rues de National City.

\- 1475 Saint Louis Road, répondit l'aînée des Danvers un sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

\- Ne t'embêtes pas à chercher maman, soupira Ruby à l'arrière de véhicule. C'est une adresse perdue au milieu de nulle part, la seule chose notable à proximité c'est un vieux garage.

Le sourire de l'agente du DEO s'agrandit un peu plus, sa surprise restait complète. Elle s'était assuré que les informations qu'elle avait données à ses amis ne laissent rien paraître de ce qui allait se passer. Les seuls qui avaient une idée du programme étaient Winn et Gaby car ils l'avaient aidé à organiser ce moment. Les trois jours de la semaine dernière qu'elle avait passée loin de la ville à travailler sur la culpabilité qui l'habitait après les aveux de Matthew, elle les avait vécus avec ses amis, Winn étant arrivé le soir même en demandant comment il pouvait aider.

Lors de cette parenthèse impromptue, Kelly avait accepté elle aussi de tout quitter pour venir l'aider. Même si elle se doutait que la psychologue était proche de tous ses patients, Alex avait tout de même conscience de ce que la sœur de James avait fait pour elle et lui en était reconnaissante.

C'était donc naturellement que les deux Olsen faisaient partie du petit groupe qui patientait face au 1475 de la rue quand l'aînée des Danvers se gara. Avec eux, sa sœur discutait avec un sourire radieux signe que son traitement pour l'aider à annihiler la kryptonite dans son sang fonctionnait. Cela faisait un moment que leur famille ne l'avait pas vue si rayonnante et cela réchauffait les cœurs. Les deux Arias et Alex se dépêchèrent de rejoindre leurs trois amis.

\- De quoi vous discutiez ? demanda Samantha après les avoir salué.

\- Ce matin Eddy a accepté que Winn use de son logiciel de tracking dans les bases de CatCo pour confirmer qu'il avait supprimé toutes les copies de la photo, expliqua Kara.

\- Merci, déclara la mère de famille au journaliste soulagée que cette histoire soit définitivement derrière eux.

\- C'était ma faute, je me devais de la récupérer, expliqua le photographe avant de relancer la discussion sur un autre sujet. Mais ce que dit pas Kara, c'est qu'Eddy a inondé son bureau de fleurs pour la remercier de lui avait fait comprendre qu'il s'était engagé sur la mauvaise pente en traînant avec Woose.

\- C'est ta vision des choses, répliqua la Kryptonienne sur la défensive.

Mais son aînée vit dans son attitude que contrairement à ce qu'elle disait, la cadette n'était pas indifférente à l'action du journaliste blond. Elle allait d'ailleurs rebondir sur cette situation pour titiller sa sœur mais ce fût le moment que choisirent Lena et Winn pour arriver rapidement suivis de J'onn. Gaby les attendait là où la surprise se déroulait et se fût naturellement qu'Alex commença à faire avancer le groupe.

Quelques mètres plus tard, elle s'arrêta à la surprise de tous pour les inviter à entrer dans un immeuble de trois étages. Kara qui discutait avec elle, découvrit Gaby qui les attendait et les invita à passer la première porte à droite. Quelques secondes plus tard, le groupe entrait dans une salle laissée dans la pénombre à l'exception de quelques chaises pliantes illuminées où ils commencèrent à s'installer.

Sam qui avait entraîné Alex par la main en voyant qu'elle était la dernière du groupe se tourna vers son amoureuse. Elle sentait la moiteur de la main qu'elle tenait et sourit tendrement à l'autre femme avant de lui dire tout doucement comme un secret :

\- Quoi qu'il se soit passé dans ton esprit, je suis certaine que tu vas nous offrir un magnifique spectacle. Et si le stress te prends, n'oublie pas que je t'aime et je suis fière de vivre à tes côtés jour après jour.

\- Merci, répondit l'aînée des Danvers avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de sa vis-à-vis.

\- File te préparer, la taquina la mère de famille avant d'entrer à son tour dans la grande salle sombre.

Les quelques mots murmurés par celle qu'elle aimait avait reboosté l'agente du DEO et les regards de Winn et Gaby qui se posèrent sur elle et leur pouces en l'air comme signe de leur foi en son projet furent un baume apaisant sur le stress qui la prenait. Elle passa la porte à sa gauche pour y trouver Danny. Elle était la danseuse que lui avait présentée Kelly lors de ses séances avec elle. Mais la psychologue n'était pas au courant qu'elle prenait les devant en présentant le résultat de longues heures de travail à ses proches.

Pendant qu'elle enfilait son jean et une chemise, l'aînée des Danvers repassa les pas qu'elle allait effectuer. Se rappelant de la première répétition mais aussi cette soirée dans son appartement où la musique avait porté ses pas, bougeant son corps comme si elle ne l'habitait plus vraiment. La danseuse lui demanda si elle était prête et elles partagèrent un check qui avait vu le jour au fur à mesure du temps qu'elles avaient passé ensemble.

La lumière changea, le logiciel de Winn parfaitement dans le timing. Désormais, le public était plongé dans l'ombre et les deux danseuses éclairées seulement par un faisceau tombant à côté d'elles. Puis la musique arriva tout doucement. Kelly retint un petit rire en se rendant compte de ce qui se passait. Ainsi, Alex l'avait berné et renaissait de sa propre initiative.

Les mélomanes avaient reconnu le titre Fix you de Coldplay alors que l'aînée des Danvers faisait quelques pas en avant. Se laissant transporter par les mots du chanteur qui lui parlait tant, elle s'immergea dans la chorégraphie. A chaque fois qu'elle devait tomber, Danny était là pour la rattraper et lui montrer la voie à suivre pour continuer à avancer. C'était l'histoire qu'elles racontaient par leur danse.

Si elle avait eu à choisir, Alexandra aurait certainement inversé son rôle avec la danseuse. Par habitude, par volonté d'aider ses proches jusqu'à s'oublier dans le processus. Mais Kelly et Danny avaient su lui prouver qu'il n'y avait pas de honte à s'appuyer sur les autres et demander de l'aide. Leurs paroles durant les différents entraînements mais aussi tous les moments où un sourire de Ruby, un mot de Winn ou Kara ou encore un regarde de J'onn ou un baiser de Sam l'avaient portée l'envahirent comme autant de preuves qu'elle pouvait s'appuyer. L'invasion de toutes ces images lui prirent la gorge et alors qu'elle s'éloignait de la danseuse pour la fin de la danse, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Les quelques secondes qu'elle devait passer seule à avancer vers son futur lui firent réaliser le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru depuis le jour où elle avait accepté de parler avec la sœur de James. Depuis plus loin encore, quand elle avait avoué à Sam ses plus grandes peurs. Elle en oublia de jeter un regard vers Danny comme le prévoyait la danse. Mais son corps avait pris l'habitude de réceptionner le corps de la danseuse qui devait arriver dans son dos pour la prendre dans ses bras. Heureusement, car à la place de Danny, ce fût Sam qui se jeta dans ses bras.

La mère de famille était bouleversée par le moment qui venait de se passer. Elle avait eu la sensation de vivre ce moment avec la femme qu'elle aimait. Son ouïe fine lui avait rapporté le moindre changement dans le battement de cœurs d'Alex ou les fois où sa respiration se bloquait sous l'émotion.

Les deux femmes eurent l'impression d'être seules au monde de longues minutes tant la connexion était forte entre elles. En réalité, Ruby leur laissa seulement une vingtaine de secondes avant de se jeter aussi vers l'agente du DEO traînant Kara avec elle pour initier un câlin général. Malgré ses réticences, J'onn n'eût pas d'autre choix que de rejoindre leur famille avec Winn, Lena, Gaby et James.

Kelly et Danny avaient fait quelques pas en arrières pour laisser se moment de retrouvailles à ce groupe d'ami qui avait vécu tant de difficultés. Elles changèrent un regard puis un sourire. Si cette représentation ne marquait pas forcément la fin du chemin dans le combat d'Alex face à ses démons, elle était forcément un tournant important.

Après cette profusion d'affection, Gaby invita tout le monde sur le toit de l'immeuble qui appartenait à la danseuse professionnelle qui y avait créé une école de danse. Libérant ainsi l'agente du DEO de l'attention qui l'entourait pour lui permettre d'aller se rafraîchir et se changer.

Le rooftop n'avait peut-être pas la prestance de celui de L-Corp mais l'ambulancière avait pris le soin de le rendre agréable pour y passer la fin d'après-midi. Et avec l'aide de Winn avait fait venir un tas d'instruments pour que la journée se termine dans la joie et la douceur de la musique.

D'ailleurs, l'informaticien était déjà en train de partager un duo avec Kara quand Alex les rejoignit. Elle remercia Lena qui lui offrit un verre avant de repérer Samantha appuyée contre la rambarde à bouger en rythme avec la chanson. Sans perdre plus de temps, elle la rejoignit.

\- Bonjour. J'espère que le spectacle vous plaît ? déclara-t-elle.

\- Hey ! La surprise est merveilleuse. Nous avions besoin de quelque chose comme ça, répondit la mère de famille. De nous retrouver sans avoir peur. Merci.

\- Merci à toi.

Sam tourna son regard vers l'aînée des Danvers un sourcil relevé en signe d'interrogation.

\- Je n'aurais probablement jamais accepté de discuter avec Kelly ou ne m'aurait avoué avoir besoin d'aide si tu n'avais pas été mes côtés. Merci parce que sans toi, je n'aurais jamais débuté le chemin de la guérison.

\- Je suis certaine que tu aurais fait cela. Si ce n'est pour toi, cela aurait été pour Kara et tous tes amis.

\- Peut-être, admit Alexandra dans un sourire. Mais j'aurais été plus lente. Faîtes ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais, pas vrai.

Les deux femmes laissèrent s'envoler un rire alors que le poignet de certains vibrait. Alex vit Kara s'éclipser du toit, la ville avait besoin de son héroïne. La seule qui pouvait porter le poids de ce costume parce qu'elle acceptait d'être épaulée.

**Fin de la saison 2**

* * *

**RAR :**

**Melou**** :**** Tout d'abord, merci pour ton message. Je suis impressionné car quand je relis les saisons, je mets souvent plusieurs jours pour arriver au bout. Pour information, la saison 3, si elle arrive ce qui n'est pas encore fait ne sera certainement pas là avant 6 mois - 1 ans. Mais je suis heureux de savoir que ça intéresse quelqu'un. En espérant que ce chapitre t'ait plu !**


End file.
